Lendo Harry Potter 1
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Lily, Alice, Remus, Sirius, Frank, James, Hermione, Gina, Harry, Neville, Jorge e Fred leem o livro um da série Harry Potter.
1. Prólogo

Lily estava novamente deitada na cama da sala precisa chorando, quando James ia parar de machucar ela?

Fazia uma semana que eles estavam namorando, quando estava com ele era tudo tão bom, mas quando estava sozinha ela ficava insegura. Ela só tinha contado do namoro para Dorcas, Marlene e Alice e James para Sirius, Peter e Remus, ela mesma havia pedido isso, porque não estava pronta, mas o problema é que as garotas sempre davam em cima de James. E ele não podia fazer nada, já que não podia dizer que era comprometido.

Quando de repente aparece um pacote com uma carta em cima:

_**"Para: Lily Evans, James Potter, Alice Lusy¹, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.**_

_**Lily é pra chamar os outros.**_

_**Lily esse pacote vem com livros do futuro, portanto só chame quem foi citado, James você vai entender depois porque Peter não foi chamado.**_

_**Esses livros irão transportar vocês para lerem com algumas letras só aparecerão quando todos estiverem juntos.**_

_**A.P,J.P e L.P"**_

Curiosa, ela foi procurar os outros.

Depois de achar todos, eles voltaram para a sala tocaram nos livro tudo começou a girar e de repente eles caíram no chão.

* * *

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Neville e Gina haviam sidos avisados que os pais de Harry e alguns amigos iam vim do passado para ler livros sobre a vida de Harry.

E não demorou e eles chegaram.

Logo eles resolveram ler o livro e Harry, ainda atordoado, entregou o livro para um jovem Remus Lupin.


	2. O Menino Que Sobreviveu

_No último capítulo:_

_"Harry, Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Neville e Gina haviam sidos avisados que os pais de Harry e alguns amigos iam vim do passado para ler livros sobre a vida de Harry._

_E não demorou e eles chegaram._

_Logo eles resolveram ler o livro e Harry, ainda atordoado, entregou o livro para um jovem Remus Lupin"_

"**O menino que sobreviveu"**

– Que título estranho... Sobreviveu parece que passou por alguma provação- Pensou Remo em voz alta.

– Ah, eu passei sim- Respondeu Harry triste.

"**O Sr. E a "**

– NÃO! NÃO! Porque o capítulo começa com o Dursley ?- Berrou Lily fazendo todos olharem para ela.

– Você vai vê- Falou Harry triste.

**"da Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº. 4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado. Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metessem em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem."**

– Bobagem uma ova!- Falou Sirius indignado.

"**O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia perfurações"**

– O que perfuração?- Perguntou Frank.

Lily deu de ombros. Ela não sabia de tudo.

**" Era um homem alto e corpulento quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes. A Sra. Dursley era loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos. Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo."**

– Se for o que eu estou pensando ele não vai ser maravilhoso - Comentou Lily mais controlada.

"**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse. Achavam que não iriam aguentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter's"**

– EPA! O que eu tenho haver com ele? E OS POTTER'S SÃO O MÁXIMO – Falou James.

–Concordo! Quem é ele pra falar mal da minha família? - Falou Sirius indignado.

– Se vocês me deixaram ler, vocês descobrem – Falou Remus impaciente, ainda estavam na primeira página.

"**A era irmã da Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley"**

– Mas... Lily não tem irmã – Falou James.

– Tenho uma idiota, mas ela é trouxa – Respondeu.

"**mas não se viam há muitos anos,"**

– Graças a Deus- Lily murmurou.

"**na realidade ela fingia que não tinha irmã, porque esta e o marido imprestável"**

– Ei, eu não sou imprestável!

**"eram o que havia de menos parecido possível com os Dursley."**

Eles agradecerem silenciosamente por isso.

**"Eles estremeciam só de pensar o que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua. Os Dursley sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho também, "**

Os olhinhos de James Potter brilharam.

**"mas nunca o tinham visto. O garoto era mais uma razão para manter os Potter à distância, eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas."**

Gina controlou a raiva.

**"Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona"**

– Muito monótona- Concordou Sirius.

**" e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país. O Sr. Dursley cantarolava ao escolher a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar"**

James franziu a testa, porque alguém escolheria a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar?

**" e a Sra. Dursley fofocava alegremente enquanto lutava para encaixar um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma coruja parda que passou, batendo as asas, pela janela. Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda, mas não conseguiu, porque na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes."**

– Nossa que amigável! – Exclamou Gina e todos riram.

"**–Pestinha- disse rindo contrafeito-o"**

Alice franziu a testa.

**"ao sair de no carro e deu marcha á ré pra sair do estacionamento do número quatro. Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro indício de que algo estranho ocorria um gato lia um mapa. Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que vira — em seguida virou rapidamente a cabeça para dar uma segunda olhada. Havia um gato de listras amarela, sentado na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista. Em que estaria pensando naquela hora? Devia ter sido um efeito da luz. Ele piscou e arregalou os olhos para o gato. O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele agora estava lendo a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros"**

– Aposto que é Minerva- Disseram Sirius e James.

"**não, não estava olhando olhando a placa: Gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas"**

– Animagos podem- Falou prontamente Hermione.

– Você acha que ele sabe disso Hermione?- Falou Harry irônico, fazendo Hermione corar.

"**O sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento. Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada"**

– E ele sabe pensar?- Disse Remus surpreso causando várias risadas.

**"exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia, mas ao sair da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pelas com capas largas."**

– Parecem bruxos- Exclamou Lily.

**"O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas — os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinhode excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados."**

– Devem estar comentando como é bom estar longe de você- Falou James e a sala explodiu em risadas.

**"O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens, ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava prova de alguma promoção boba — essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... É, devia ser isto!"**

Meu Merlin pensou Hermione, ele é muito burro.

**"O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta ás brocas.**

**O Sr. Dursley sempre sentava de costas para a parede em seu escritório no nono andar."**

– Sério?- Sirius perguntou.

**"Se não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã. Ele não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem, elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto um bando de coruja passava no alto. A maioria jamais vira uma mesmo à noite. O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã normal sem corujas. Gritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco. Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando pensou em esticar as pernas"**

Harry arregalou os olhos.

**"e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte."**

Harry sorriu aliviado. O mundo voltara a sua ordem natural.

**"Esquecera completamente as pessoas de capas até passar por um grupo delas próximo à padaria. Olhou-as com raiva ao passar. Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta."**

– É claro que não seu imbecil - Falou Sirius.

"**Foi ao passar por elas na volta ,levando uma grande rosca açucarada que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

**–...Os Potter's,é verdade,foi o que eu ouvi..."**

– O que tem eu? - Perguntou James.

– Espere James - Falou Remo.

"**...É o filho deles Harry..."**

Uma sombra passou pelo olhar de Harry entendendo do que se tratava.

"**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o. Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretária que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de ideia."**

– Por quê?

**"Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes pensando... Não, estava agindo como um idiota. Potter não era um nome** **tão fora do comum assim. Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry. Pensando bem nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho tivesse o nome de Harry."**

– Como ele não sabe o nome do próprio sobrinho?- Falou Alice indignada.

– Bem, acho que ele não sabe meu nome até hoje – Falou Harry.

A sala ficou tensa.

"**Jamais viu o menino."**

– Minha vida era tão boa e eu não sabia- Falou arrancando sorrisos de todos menos Lily, que estava pensando porque ele se referia a tia como se tivesse visto ela várias vezes, o que nem ela nem a irmã deixaria acontecer.

"**Talvez fosse Ernesto. Ou Eduardo.**

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã. Não a culpava — se ele tivesse uma irmã como aquela..."**

– Imbecil- gritou Alice.

– Filho de uma puta- Gritou James.

– Vai se foder – Berrou Sirius e, pra surpresa geral, Remus.

– Não, 'ta tudo bem - Falou Lily.

"**Mas mesmo assim aquelas pessoas de capas.**

**Achou bem mais difícil se concentrar nas brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o edifício às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado ali à porta.**

— **Desculpe — murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu.**

**Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa. Não parecia nada aborrecido por ter sido quase jogado ao chão.**

**Ao contrario, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e ele disse numa voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem:**

— **Não precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia meaborrecer hoje! Alegre-se! Porque o Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora!Até trouxas como o senhor deviam estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!"**

– Voldmort foi em...embora?- Falaram em choque os MaruMartys (n/Biaa: Nome que inventei,indica o povo do passado todo, gostaram?)

– Não permanentemente- Quem respondeu foi Rony.

"**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e se afastou.**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado no chão. Fora abraçado por um completo estranho. E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer."**

– Mas os não mágicos tem uma palavra pra isso - Falou Hermione admirada com a burrice dele.

**"Estava abalado. Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação."**

– O QUÊ?- Gritaram os Marotos e os gêmeos, como se tivessem tendo uma visão do inferno.

**"Quando entrou no estacionamento do numero quatro, a primeira coisa que viu — e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito,— foi o gato listrado que notara aquela manhã. Agora ele estava sentado no muro do jardim. Tinha certeza de que era o mesmo, as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

— **Chispa! — disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu. Apenas lançou-lhe um olhar severo. "**

– É Minerva!- Gritaram os Marotos.

"**Será que isto era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a então não comentar nada com a esposa."**

– Esse aí nunca iria pra Grifinória - Comentou Remus causando risadas.

"**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável. Contou-lhe durante o** **jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda aprendera uma palavra nova (Nunca)."**

– Que orgulho- Lily ironizou.

**"O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente. Depois que Duda foi se deitar, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno.**

_**"E, por último, os observadores de pássaros em toda parte registraram que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem a noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram visto hoje voando em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."**_

**O locutor se permitiu um sorriso."**

– É bruxo- Gritaram os Marotos presentes.

""**Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. "Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**

**"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que se comportaram de modo estranho hoje, ouvintes de todo o pais têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tem tido chuvas de estrelas!**

**Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite chuvosa".**

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona. Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia? Gente misteriosa capas por todo lado? E um** **cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter..."**

– Finalmente, ele está juntando os pontos- Gina falou.

**"A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.**

**Não adiantava. Teria que lhe dizer alguma coisa. Pigarreou nervoso.**

— **Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã ultimamente?**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida. Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha irmã."**

– Melhor pra mim – Respondeu Lily e deu a língua.

"— **Não. — respondeu ela, seca. — Por quê?**

— **Uma notícia engraçada — murmurou o Sr. Dursley — Corujas... Estrelas cadentes e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje...**

— **E dai? — cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

— **Bem, pensei, talvez, tivesse alguma ligação com... Sabe... O pessoal dela."**

– Bruxos - Ofereceu Hermione irritada. Agora estava começando a pensar na péssima infância do seu amigo.

**"A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com os lábios contraídos. O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter".**

**Decidiu que não."**

– COVARDE!

**"Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pode:**

— **O filho deles, teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não?**

— **Suponho que sim — respondeu a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

— **Como é mesmo o nome dele? Ernesto, não é?**

— **Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber minha opinião."**

– Não é a opinião de Gina- Jorge murmurou.

"— **Ah, é — disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. — E, concordo com você.**

**Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá.**

**Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas. Será que tudo isto teria ligação com os Potter?**

**Tinha-se... Se transpirasse que eram aparentados como um casal de... Bem eleachava que não aguentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram. A Sra. Dursley, adormeceu logo, mas o Sr. Dursley continuou acordado pensando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo que os Potter estivessem envolvidos, não havia razão para se aproximarem dele e da Sra. Dursley. Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que pensavam deles e de gente de sua laia... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia afetá-los...**

**Como estava enganado."**

– Preferia que não estivesse - Murmurou Harry amargo, o que era compreensível.

**"O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono."**

– Gato esperto.

**"Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros. E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do** **alto."**

– UAU!

**"Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu. Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão. O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram. Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era alto, magro e muito velho a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender no cinto. Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas. Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos em meia-lua e o nariz, muito comprido e torto, como se o tivesse quebrado** **pelo menos duas vezes."**

– Dumbledore!- Exclamaram Lily, James, Sirius, Harry e Remus.

"**O nome dele era Alvo Dumbledore."**

Sorriram, menos Harry.

**"Alvo Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara numa rua onde tudo desde o seu nome às suas botas era malvisto.**

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa. Mas parecia ter consciência de que estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fitá-lo da outra ponta da rua. Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo. Deu uma risadinha e murmurou:**

— **Eu devia ter imaginado."**

– Lógico, você sempre advinha tudo- Falou Harry, um pouco... Ah deixa.

**"Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa, parecia um isqueiro de prata. Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e ascendeu. O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco. Ele fez de novo — o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou, doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro","**

Rony, Hermione e Harry se entreolharam e sorriram.

– O que foi?- Perguntou o sempre curioso Sirius.

– Dumbledore me deu o apagueiro.

– Porque ele daria o apagueiro?

– Vocês verão - Falou Harry enigmático.

**"até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe, os olhos do gato que os vigiava. Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de contas, não conseguira ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada. Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando pela rua em direção ao número** **quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato. Não para olhar para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

— **Imaginava encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora Minerva McGonagall."**

– Acertamos- Gritaram James e Sirius e Monny (Remus) sorriu.

"**E virou-se para sorrir para o gato, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos negros presos num coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada."**

– Novidade - Murmurou Frank, recebendo olhares de raiva dos Marotos, ela era a professora preferida deles.

"— **Como soube que era eu? — perguntou.**

— **Minha cara professora nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro."**

Esse comentário fez muitos rirem

"— **O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra — respondeu a Professora Minerva.**

— **O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui."**

Harry teve que disfarçar a raiva.

**"A professora fungou aborrecida."**

– Cuidado - Alertou Remus.

"— **Ah sim, vi que todos estão comemorando — disse impaciente. — Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Deu no telejornal. — Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala às escuras dos Dursley. — Eu ouvi... Bandos de corujas... Estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi coisa de Dédalo nunca teve muito juízo."**

– Dédalo é legal.

**"— Você não pode culpá-los — ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. — Temos tido muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos onze anos."**

– 11 anos?- Perguntaram chocados os MaruMartys.

Fred concordou sério.

"— **Sei disso — retrucou a professora mal-humorada. — Mas não é razão para perdermos a cabeça. As pessoas estão sendo completamente descuidadas, saem as ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem ao menos vestir roupa de trouxa, e espalham boatos."**

Hermone silenciosamente concordava com a professora.

**"De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou:**

— **Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em que Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?**

— **Parece que não há dúvida. Temos muito o que agradecer. Aceita um sorvete de limão?**

— **Um o quê?**

— **Um sorvete de limão. E uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito."**

– Ah é realmente bom sorvete de limão- Falou Lily fazendo muitos ao olharem como se ela fosse doida.

"— **Não, obrigada — disse a Professora Minerva com frieza, como se não achasse que o momento pedia sorveres de limão. — Mesmo que Você-Sabe-Quem tenha ido embora."**

Hermone silenciosamente concordava com a professora. De novo.

"— **Minha cara professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como a senhora"**

–Sim, tia Minnie é muito sensata- Remus falou.

**"pode chamá-lo pelo nome. Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort — A professora franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava separando dois sorvetes de limão, pareceu não reparar — Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem". Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort."**

Risadas do povo do presente, menos de Harry, que ficou vermelho fazendo os MaruMartys se entreolharem confusos, mas resolverem não perguntar.

"— **Sei que não vê — disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admirada. Mas você é diferente.. Todo o mundo sabe é o único de quem Você-Sabe... Ah está bem, de quem Voldemort tem medo.**

— **Isto é um elogio — disse Dumbledore calmamente. — Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive."**

– Você é bom demais pra isso professor - Gritou Sirius.

"— **Só porque você é muito... Bem... Nobre para usá-los."**

– Olha Pads (Sirius) você é igual a professora Minerva - James falou se divertindo da careta de Sirius.

"— **É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Gonfrei me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos."**

– Eu poderia viver sem esse comentário- Disse Rony.

"**A Professora Minerva lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse:**

— **As corujas não são nada comparadas aos boatos que correm que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele foi embora? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?"**

Harry ficou tenso.

**"Aparentemente a Professora Minerva chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora. Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo mais um sorvete de limão e não respondeu.**

— **O que estão dizendo — continuou ela — é que a noitempassada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e Tiago Potter estão... Estão mortos. Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça. A Professora Minerva perdeu o fôlego."**

Parecia que alguém tinha morrido na sala. Silêncio se fez.

– NÃO! Viado você não vai morrer! Eu não vou deixar - Gritou Sirius desesperado e Remus concordou com a cabeça.

– Lily você também não vai!- Falaram Alice e Frank.

Lily estava...Com medo, mas só isso, medo de deixar James só, medo de deixar os seus amigos, de não poder cuidar do seu filho. Ela sempre soube que uma dia iria morrer, embora não fosse um pensamento feliz.

James também estava com medo, como que ele ia deixar Sirius, Peter e Remus? Como ele ia deixar seu filho sozinho? E principalmente como um mundo podia existir sem Lily?

Harry observava com o coração partido seus pais recebendo a noticia que iriam morrer... Não parecia certo.

Os outros só observavam em silêncio.

Depois de um tempo eles retomaram a leitura, embora tristes.

"— **Lílian e Tiago... Não posso acreditar... Não quero acreditar... Ah, Alvo. Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro."**

– Pelo menos sabemos que tia Mimi se importa de verdade com James - Falou Sirius tentado ser engraçado.

– Quem disse que não é comigo que ela se importa?- Falou Lily fazendo birra e entrado na brincadeira.

– Não, é comigo - Falou James dramaticamente fazendo todos rirem.

"— **Eu sei... Eu sei... — disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Professora Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir:**

— **E não é só isso estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... Não conseguiu. Não conseguiu matar o garotinho. Ninguém sabe o porquê nem como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu e é por isso que ele foi embora. Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério."**

– Como... Como? Como você conseguiu sobreviver? -Perguntou Remus espantado.

– Iremos ler - Respondeu Harry.

"— **É verdade? — gaguejou a professora. — Depois de tudo o que ele fez... Todas as pessoas que matou... Não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... De tudo que poderia detê-lo... Mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

— **Só podemos imaginar — disse Dumbledore. — Talvez nunca cheguemos à saber."**

– Você sabe.

**"A Professora Minerva pegou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos. Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava. Era um relógio muito estranho. Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número, em vez deles pequenos planetas giravam à volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore,"**

– Só para ele.

**" porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse:**

— **Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui, suponho.**

— **Foi. E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

— **Vim trazer Harry para tio e a tia. Eles são a única família que lhe resta."**

– NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Berrou Lily.

– NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Berrou Sirius, que sabia como era crescer com uma família assim.

– NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Berrou James.

– Você está errado Dumbledore: Meus amigos são minha família - Falou Harry com firmeza.

"— **Você não quer dizer, você não pode estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? — exclamou a Professora Minerva, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro — Dumbledore você não pode. Estive observando a família o dia todo. Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco. E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas. Harry Potter não pode vir morar aqui!**

— **É o melhor lugar para ele — disse Dumbledore com firmeza. — os tios poderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta."**

– Uma carta?- Falou Harry- Nunca vi carta nenhuma.

"— **Uma carta? — repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. — Francamente Dumbledore,você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta? Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo! Ele vai ser famoso,"**

– Preferia que não fosse- Harry falou.

**"uma lenda. Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter. Vão escrever livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!"**

Harry se mexeu inquieto, odiava atenção.

"— **Exatamente — disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. — Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino. Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar. Famoso por alguma coisa que ele nem vai se lembrar! Veja que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso e tenha capacidade de compreender? A professora abriu a boca, mudou de ideia, engoliu em seco e então disse:**

— **É, é, você está certo é claro. Mas como é que o garoto vai chegar aqui,Dumbledore? — Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry ali."**

Sirius, Rony, Harry, Fred e Jorge riram.

Mas Lily e Hermione olharam desconfiadas.

"— **Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

— **Você acha que é sensato confiar a Hagrid uma tarefa importante como essa?**

— **Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida — respondeu Dumbledore."**

– Eu também - Falaram Harry, Rony, Hermione, Sirius, Remus e James.

"— **Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar — concedeu a professora de má vontade — Mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso. "**

– Ninguém pode- Concordou Frank.

**"Que tem uma tendência a... Que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua. Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro, o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu — e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles.**

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava de lado. Ele era quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão selvagem — emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondiam a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma lata de lixo e os pés calçados com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos. Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

— **Hagrid — exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado — Finalmente. E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

— **Pedi emprestada, Professor Dumbledore — respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar — O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe ele, professor."**

–Tinha que ser minha - Falou Sirius.

"— **Não teve nenhum problema?**

— **Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tirá-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estivemos sobrevoando Bristol."**

– Own- Exclamaram as meninas fazendo Harry corar.

"**Dumbledore e a Professora Minerva curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores. Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, que dormia a sono solto. Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio."**

– Que fofo!

"— **Foi aí que? — sussurrou a professora.**

— **Foi — confirmou Dumbledore.— Ficará com a cicatriz para sempre.**

— **Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

— **Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso."**

– Bem qualquer duvida que eu tiver do metro de Londres eu pergunto pra Dumby - Falou Sirius.

– Dumby? - Perguntou Gina.

– Dumbledore, achamos que ele tava precisando de um apelido então... - Sirius deu de ombros.

"**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

— **Será que eu podia... Podia me despedir dele, professor? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**Ele curvou a enorme cabeça descabelada para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero e peludo."**

– Eca!

– Ainda bem que eu não me lembro disso - Falou Harry sorrindo.

"**Depois, sem aviso, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cachorro ferido."**

– ALGUÉM TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA COM CACHORRO?- Falou Sirius com um olhar assassino.

Quem sabia do seu segredo, riu.

"— **Psiu! — sibilou a Professora Minerva — Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

— **Desculpe — soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. — Mas na... Nã... Não consigo suportar, Lílian e Tiago mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas...**

— **É, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir — sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeita no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia à porta da frente.**

**Depositou Harry devagarinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino e em seguida, voltou para a companhia dos dois."**

Lily estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

**"Durante um minuto inteiro os três ficaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho, os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Professora Minerva piscaram loucamente e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido."**

Hermione se juntou a Lily nas lágrimas e Harry ficou um pouco constragido**.**

"— **Bem — disse Dumbledore finalmente — acabou-se. Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

— **É — disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. — Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Professora Minerva, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé, com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

— **Nos veremos em breve, espero, Professora Minerva — Falou Dumbledore,"**

– Dumby, tentando ser galanteador!- Sirius gritou.

**"com um aceno da cabeça. A Professora Minerva assou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua. Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro"."**

"**Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

— **Boa sorte, Harry — murmurou ele. Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento da capa, desapareceu."**

– ELE DEIXOU MEU FILHO SOZINHO NA PORTA DA CASA DA MINHA IRMÃ?

– Lily se acalme- Falou James.

**"Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o negror do céu, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas. Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar. Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucadas e beliscões do primo Duda. Ele não podia saber que neste mesmo instante, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas.**

— **À Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu."**

– Quem quer ler agora?- Perguntou Remus.

– Eu- Falou Hermione.


	3. O Vidro Que Sumiu

Nota: Agora eu vou postar mais devagar já que não fiz o terceiro ainda.  
Esse é o meu segundo capítulo preferido que tem os Dursley de todos os livros.

Repondendo a **ika chan **não to chateada com vc,to mais com a falta de review e assim que descobrir porque não tá tão bom me fala :D

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOIS:_O Vidro Que Sumiu_

_No último capítulo:_

_–Quem quer ler agora?-Perguntou Remus._

_–Eu-Falou Hermione._

_O Vidro Que Sumiu_

**"Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley ****acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos ****Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada. "**

Fred olhou horrizado,mas não surpreso.

**"O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins ****cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley, e ****penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar que continuava quase igual ao que fora ****na noite em o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.**

**Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que ****já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que ****parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos,****mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê,"**

Todos riram com isso.

**" e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e louro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia, outro menino na casa. "**

–Você pode ter saído de lá.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

**"No entanto Harry Potter continuava lá,"**

_Infelizemente _pensou Harry.

**" no momento adormecido, mas não ****por muito tempo. Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi sua voz aguda que produziu o ****primeiro ruído do dia."**

Lily gemeu.

**"— Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

**Harry acordou assustado."**

–Quem não acordaria?É um jeito tão bom acorda com Petúnia berrando.-Ironizou pra surpresa geral Lily.

**"A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

**–Acorde! – gritou."**

–Ótimo jeito de acordar...-Falou Gina com sarcasmo.

**"Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira ****bater no fogão."**

–Bom ouvido.

**"Virou-se de costa e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava.****Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta."**

–Uou,sua memória é boa assim?-Falou Hermione e Harry assentiu-Então você devia prestar atenção na aula.

Harry revirou os olhos.

**"Tinha a estranha sensação que jávira esse sonho antes."**

–Isso porque é uma memória- Falou Rony.

–Agora eu sei.

**"A tia voltara a porta.**

**— Você já se levantou? — perguntou.**

**— Quase — respondeu Harry.**

**— Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se ****atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no armário no aniversário de Duda.**

**Harry gemeu."**

–Você era obrigado a conzinhar?-Perguntou Lily muuito irritada.

–Uhum...É talvez...

Agora Lily estava fora do normal.

–Sim ou não,**filho**?

–Sim-Respondeu.

Agora os olhos de Lily estava vermelhos de raiva, alguns compartilhavam um pouco a sensação, princilpalmente Sirius e James

–Então por que você não cozinhou quando partimos no 7º ano?-Perguntou Hermione,um pouco irritada,mesmo que tivessem odiando o fato dele ser obrigado a cozinhar.

–Você já cozinhava,e eu aproveitava para tentar pensar no tempo em que você preparava a comida.

Os outros do presente fora Rony ficaram com cara de quem não estava entendendo nada,quer dizer sabiam que foi uma ano horrível,mas mesmo assim... e os do passado pensando:"Por que eles precisavam cozinhar no 7ºano?"

Mas James nem se importava muito,só queria saber de uma coisa.

–Harry qual a foi a primeira vez que você cozinhou?-Disse atraindo a atenção da sala.

–Acho que com uns cinco¹ anos.

Depois disso foi preciso meia hora para a sala se aclamar.

**"— Que foi que você disse? — perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

**— Nada, nada...**

**O aniversário de Duda — como podia ter esquecido?"**

–Isso foi uma ironia,certo Harry?-Perguntou James.

Harrry confirmou com a cabeça.

**"Harry levantou-se devagar e começou a procurar as meias. Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois ****de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as."**

–Tinha aranhas lá?-Perguntou Rony verde.

Harry só acenou com a cabeça,pensando a reação dos amigos e os pais ao descobrirem sobre sua vida antes de Hogwarts.

**"Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, "**

–Que triste.-Disse Rony.

**"porque o armário sob a escada ****vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia."**

Silêncio até que:

–O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?-Falou Lily.

–Você dormia lá?-Falaram assustados os gêmeos.

–Sim.-Falou Harry.

–Mas quando,err,_ajudamos _a você a sair,você dormia em outro quarto-falou Jorge.

Harry só balançou a cabeça,do outro lado da sala,James estava em choque falando coisas do tipo:

–Ahn?Meu filho...Escada...Dursley...Pagar...

Sirius estava pensando em variás vingaças junto com Remus,Fred,Jorge,Neville e que tava xingando os Dursley de vários nomes que se Lily ouvisse de outra pessoa...Mas depois também se juntou aos meninos com a vigança que já tinha três rolos de pergaminos.E depois Hermione também ajudou.

Quando acabaram as ideias eles voltaram a ler.

**"Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase ****desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda. "**

Ronasdos de todos menos Harry.E a lista aumentou.

**"Pelo que via,Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão ****e na bicicleta de corrida."**

–Mas isso é super caro.-Falou Hermione irritada.

–O que é uma bicicleta de corrida?-Perguntou Frank que era puro-sangue.

–É um aparelho para se fazer exercícios normalmente as murelhes usam para não engordar.

–O que é um computador e uma televisão?-Perguntou James.

–É complicado.

–Quanto custa em galões?

–Ao todo?50².-Respondeu Hermione.

Agora todos queriam matar os Dursley's.

**"Para o quê exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de ****corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer ****exercícios — a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém. O saco de ****pancadas preferido de Duda"**

–É melhor não ser quem eu penso.-Gina e Lily disseram.

**"era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo.****Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido."**

–Graças a deus.-Falou Gina.

Lily sorriu vendo o quanto ela se importava com Harry,já vendo amor.

**"Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora ****pequeno e muito magro para a idade."**

–Não,é porque você é filho do James mesmo-Falaram Sirius e Remus.

**"Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele."**

**–**Quatro?-Falaram inocentemente os gêmeos.

–Sim.

–Mas quando vimos ele era cinco vezes-Completaram.

**"Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros"**

–James.

**"e olhos muito verdes."**

–Lily.

**"Usava óculos ****redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda ****socara no nariz. "**

Maldições contra o Dursley, e o pergaminho aumentou.

**"A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma ****cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio"**

–Você gostava dela?-Perguntou Neville em choque.

–Eu não sei o que ela era de verdade.-Falou Harry.

**"Existia desde que se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito à tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

**— No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram — respondera ela."**

–Ela disse que eu e James morremos em um acidente de carro?-Explodiu Lily com raiva.

O resto da sala compartilhava a sensação.E agora a lista aumentou um rolo porque Harry se juntou a eles.

**"—E não faça perguntas.**

**Não faça perguntas — está era a primeira regra para levar uma vida ****tranquila como os Dursley."**

–Como se aprende sem fazer perguntas-Falou Remus confuso.

Harry deu de ombros:

–Eles não são exatamente inteligentes...

A sala explodiu em risadas.

**"Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

**— Penteie o cabelo — mandou, a guisa de bom-dia.**"

–Ele não dá bom dia?-Perguntou Frank.

–Nada não,ele não ia conseguir ser educado mesmo.

–Porque?-Falou Rony confuso.

–Porque para ser educado precisa de inteligência.

A sala começou a rir.

**"Mais ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal ****e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.**

**Harry deve ter feito mais cortes que o resto dos meninos de sua classe"**

–Não vai adiantar.-Cantarolou Sirius.

–O primeiro Potter teve seu cabelo encantado pelo própria Morgana³-Disse James orgulhoso.

–Sério?-Disse Harry que achava maravilhoso falar sobre suas raízes.

–ENTÃO FOI POR ISSO!-Gritou Lily e quando todos olharam para ela,ela corou.-Eu tentei enfeitiçar o James de noite pra ele ficar com um cabelo que não desse pra passar a mão no quinto ano,mas não adiantou.

–Sério que Lily Evans,a monitora certinha,tentou me enfeitiçar enquanto eu dormia?

–Sim.

Todos riram e Mione voltou a leu.

**_"_somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele ****jeito — para todo lado.****Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha ****com a mãe_. _Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter. Tinha um rosto grande e ****rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito ****espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa. Tia Petúnia dizia com ****freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho — Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda ****parecia um "porco de peruca"."**

–Harry...-Começou Jorge.

–...Como você pode...-Continuou Fred.

–...Esconder esse lado maroto da gente?-Terminou Jorge.

–Desculpem,mas só uso esse lado com quem eu não gosto,nunca usaria em um Weasley.-Disse Harry.

Os gêmeos fizeram uma cara de uma criança que não ganhara presente de natal.

Agora toda a sala ria.

–Por favor!-Imploraram.

**"Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi difícil porque não ****havia muito espaço. Entrementes, Duda contava os presentes. Ficou ****desapontado."**

–O quê?Só ganhou dez presentes?-Perguntou Hermione irritada.

Harry só pensou que ele ganhou muuito mais.

**"— Trinta e seis — disse,"**

–O QUÊ?

–NEM MESMO MALFOY É TÃO MIMADO ASSIM.

**"erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe a — Dois a ****menos do que no ano passado.**

**— Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, e aqui está um ****grandão do papai e da mamãe, está vendo?"**

–Ela ainda dá mais presente?

**"— Está bem, então são trinta e sete — respondeu Duda ficando vermelho.**

**Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando acesso de raiva começou a ****engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível caso o primo virasse a mesa."**

–Ele já virou a mesa?-Perguntou Frank curioso.

–Uma vez.

–Então Harry coma porque a comida é uma das coisas mais importantes da vida-Falou Sirius e Rony concordou,enquanto o resto da sala revirava os olhos.

–E quais são as outras Almofadinhas?-James perguntou.

–Amizade e garotas.-Respondeu Sirius alegre,as garotas olharam não acreditando nele.

–Queria ver a Lene ouvindo isso.-Frank afinetou.

–Quem é Lene?-Rony perguntou curioso.

–NINGUÉM...-Sirius gritou na mesma hora que Frank começou a falar:

–É a garota que Sirius tem uma queda, é amiga de Lily ,estamos apostando quanto tempo falta para ela colocar uma coleira em Sirius, Lily foi bem rápida.

–HEY!-James gritou em quanto Lily estranhamente dava uma piscadela marota.

–Eu acho que já vi uma foto dela na ordem,é foi,Sirius me mostrou no meu quinto ano.-Harry falou.

–Filhote do Viado porque eu não to cuidando de você?

Harry ficou tenso...Ele não podia dizer que foi porque ele foi pra Azkaban pro dozes anos.

–Por nada..

–Como assim por _nada_?Eu tenho que tomar conta de você Harry!

–Hermione me ajuda aqui...-Sussurou para a miga,que estava distraída olhando para Neville.

Neville tinha ficado tenso e calado a menção da ordem da Fênix,Harry podia entender porque mais resolveu falar com ele mais tarde.

–Hermione pode ler por favor?-Pediu Harry

**"Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, porque na hora disse:**

**— E vamos comprar mais dois presentes para você hoje. Que tal fofinho?****Mais dois presentes está bem assim?"**

–Bom até demais-Resmungou Gina irritada.

**Duda pensou um instante. Pareceu um esforço enorme. Finalmente ****responde hesitante:**

**— Então vou ficar com trinta... Trinta..."**

–PUTA QUE...

–JAMES-Lily adivertiu.

–...Burrice-Completou "inocentimente"James-Ele não sabe nem contar?

**"— Trinta e nove, anjinho"**

Todo mundo começou a rir,menos Harry.

–Ele não é tão ruim...-Quando todos olharam sem acreditar para o "O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu" ele completou desajeitado.-Quer dizer,se não tivesse naquela casa...Ele seria ...bem...Uma pessoa normal?

**"— disse tia Petúnia.**

**— Ah. — Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo. —****Então, está bem.**

**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha.**

**— O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso ai,****garoto!"**

–Esse menino vai ficar mais mimado que Malfoy-Disse horrizada Gina e os outros do presente também ficaram horrizados,menos Harry.

–Pera os Malfoys reproduziram?-Perguntou Sirius horrizado.

–Sim.

–Que mundo cruel-Choramingou Sirius.

**" — e arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos."**

–Ele não odiava cabelos dessarumados?-Perguntou Frank confuso.

**"Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto ****Harry e tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmara de ****filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador e um ****gravador de vídeos. Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando ****tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

**— Más noticias, Válter a Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ****ele. — e indicou Harry com a cabeça."**

**–**Hey mais respeito com ele-Falaram todos, menos o próprio.

**"Duda boquiabriu-se de horror, mas o coração de Harry deu um salto. Todo ****ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um ****amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema. Todo ano ****deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto."**

–Só conheço malucos mesmo.

–Hey não somos malucos-Protestaram todos,o que foi uma cena engraçada,todos falando na mesma hora a mesma coisa.

Harry começou a rir.

–Vocês são sim!

–Quem é você pra falar Potter-Falou Fred numa boa imitação de Draco Malfoy.

–Outro louco?-Sugeriu Neville.

Harry só concordou com a cabeça, sabendo que era verdade.

**"Harry ****detestava o lugar. A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe ****mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que já tivera."**

–Que lugar horrível-Concordou Sirius,e todos que sabiam que ele era animago começaram a rir.

**"— E agora? — perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ****ele tivesse planejado tudo. "**

–Cuidado com que faz Petúnia-Ameaçou Lily friamente e até Harry ficou com medo.

**"Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que ****quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ****ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Seu Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

**— Poderíamos ligar para a Guida — sugeriu tio Válter."**

–Guida é aquele que você...-Começou Rony mas Harry fez Sihh.

Os Marotos se olharam curiosos, e Lily, como curiosa nata, também.

**"— Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino."**

–Sentimento mutuo.

**"Com frequência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não ****estivesse presente,"**

Retomaram a lista.

**" ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível**

**que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma."**

A lista estava quase virando um mini livro.

**"— E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

**— Está passando férias em Majorca — respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

**— Vocês podiam me deixar aqui — arriscou Harry esperançoso"**

–Não vai rola mini Prongs-Falou Remus triste.

**"(ele ****poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar ****uma voltinha no computador de Duda)."**

Lily começou a chorar, o que se filhou tinha que fazer para se divertir era terrível.

Hermione achava que devia existir alguma lei contra isso, como uma criança podia ser tão infeliz na própia casa?

Ginny estava sentindo uma dor no coração, sempre que pensava no Menino Que Sobreviveu,achava que ele tivera uma infância maravilhosa cercada de luxo, então conheçou ele de verdade, e passou a achar que ele tinha tido uma infância normal, não com muito carinho, mas ao menos não numa situação tão ruim como essa.

James estava se setindo culpado tinha tido uma infância perfeita, e não pode nem dar isso a seu próprio filho, que tipo de pai ele era? Ele devia ter deixado a guarda de Harry com Remus e Dorcas,Sirius e Marlene ou Frank e Alice.

Remus percebendo como o amigo sentia disse:Não foi culpa sua,nem de Lily.

Outro triste era Sirius,ele não foi nem capaz de cuidar do filho do seu melhor amigo quando ele precisou?

–Bem-Disse Harry quebrando o momento emotivo.-Ainda temos seis leis livros,Hermione?

Hermione rapidamente recomeçou a ler.

**"Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão."**

–Ah ela sempre parece-Falou Harry rindo.

**"— E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa destruída? — rosnou."**

–Não, ele não é Sirius-Falou Alice sorrindo.

–Isso é bullyng!-Reclamou Sirius.

–O que é bullyng?-Perguntaram os outros sangues puros.

–É um nome de quem fica zoando uma pessoa repetida vezes sem ela ter como se defender,uma coisa trouxa.-Respondeu Sirius.

–Na realidade Sirius é muito mais complexo,quem sofre bullyng...-Começou a explicar Hermione.

–Tá,tá-Interrompeu ele,que percebeu que ela era uma mini Monny.

**"— Não vou explodir a casa — prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam ****mais escutando.**

**— Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao zoológico — disse tia**

**Petúnia lentamente — e deixá-lo no carro."**

–MEU FILHO/AFILHADO NÃO É UM ANIMAL-Gritaram Lily/James/Sirius.

**"— O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho."**

Do tamanho que a lista estava,eles iam acabar plublicando um livro de "Como Acabar Com Os Parentes Trouxas do Seu Filho/Afilhado/"Sobrinho"/Amigo/Namorado/Melhor Amigo/Irmão-Mas-Que-Namora-Sua- Irmã Com Ou Sem Mágia"

**"Duda começou a chorar alto. Na realidade não estava chorando, fazia ****anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e ****gritasse a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse."**

–Idiota-Mumurou Gina.

–Esse dai seria Sonserino.-Falou Sirius.

Harry imediatamente ficou tenso,ele se lembrou da sua seleção...O que será que eles iriam dizer quando descobrissem que ele quase foi colocado na casa verde?

**"— Dudinha, querido, não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu ****dia! — exclamou abraçando-o.**

**— Não... Quero... Que... Ele... Vá! — Duda berrou entre grandes soluços ****fingidos — Ele sempre estraga tudo! — E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os ****braços da mãe."**

–Tem comos matamos ele agora?

–Não,mas tem como aumentar a lista-Respondeu Remus.

**"Naquele instante a campainha tocou.**

**— Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando! "**

–Que drama-Falou Alice,e todo mundo olhou para ela-Que foi?Ela me supera.

**"— disse tia Petúnia nervosa um ****minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro entrou acompanhado da mãe.**

**Pedro era um menino magricela, com cara de rato."**

–Olha que lindo Jred..

–..Opostos Forge.

**"Em geral era quem segurava ****por trás os garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. "**

–Ele são cruéis.-Reclamou Neville.

**"Na mesma hora Duda parou de ****fingir que estava chorando."**

–Eles não são amigos de verdade.-Falou Sirius.

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte,"**

–Ninguém consegue-Falou Gina.

**"estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda a ****caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida. O tio e a tia não tinham ****conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara ****Harry para o lado. "**

–Lá vem merda-Falou Harry.

**"— Estou lhe avisando — disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha de ****Harry — Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, ****vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal."**

–SEU FILHO DA PUT...

–James-Reprendeu Hermione,já que mesmo Lily estava quase falando isso.

**"— Não vou fazer nada — disse Harry — juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele. Ninguém nunca acreditava.'**

–Isso não mudou-Murmurou Harry baixinho.

–Hey!Acreditamos em você-Murmuraram todos os seus amigos.

**"O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry ****e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

**Uma vez"**

–Eba-Falaram os gêmeos-Agora vamos ouvir as magicas acidentais de Harryzinho.

**"tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não ****tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão ****curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja,"**

Todos olharam horrizados por livro.

**"que ela deixou, para ****esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa. "**

Foi preciso dez minutos para todos se acalmarem.

**"Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou à ****noite acordado imaginando como que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde já riam ****dele por causa das roupas folgadas e dos óculos emendados com fita adesiva."**

–Trouxas imbecis-Falaram os sangues puros.

–Imbecis-Falaram por sua vez os nascidos trouxas.

**"manha seguinte, porém, quando se levantou os cabelos estavam exatamente c****omo eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los. Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana ****no armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de explicar que não ****saberia explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa."**

–Ela sabe que é mágia acidental.-Falou Lily com raiva.

**"Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentara obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de ****Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja). Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela ****cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para ****um fantochinho de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry."**

–VOCÊ FEZ UMA MAGICA QUE SÓ APRENDEMOS NO SEGUNDO ANO?-Perguntaram Remus e Hermione ao mesmo tempo,embora os outros também tenha ficado impressionados.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

**"Tia ****Petúnia concluiu que devia ter encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande ****alivio, não foi castigado.**

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando ****o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola. A turma de Duda o estava ****perseguindo, como sempre, e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele ****apareceu sentado na chaminé."**

–HARRY JAMES POTTER...-Hermione e os demais estavam chocados-Você aparatou?

–Não eu acho que eu só voei.-Respondeu Harry sem graça.

–Mas não existe registo de ninguém que tenha voado, é uma das exceções da mágica acidental-Continuou Lily,ao que Hermione acenou com a cabeça confirmando que no tempo deles também não haviam registos.

–Ah, então eu aparatei.

–Mas o único registo de aparatação como magia acidental foi feita por uma parente de Morgana.

Harry ficou chocado com essas informações.

**"Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada ****da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola.**

**Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta ****trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo da porta da ****cozinha. Harry supunha que o vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou."**

Antes que qualquer um falasse algo,Harry falou:

–Tinha SETE anos.

**"Mas hoje nada ia dar errado. Valia até a pena estar em companhia de ****Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ****ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia. Ele gostava de se ****queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, do ****banco e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos. "**

–Duvido que ele goste de reclamar de Harry né Forge?

–Claro,meu caro Jred...

**"Esta manhã eram as ****motocicletas."**

–Seu idiota-Gritou Sirius que estava estranhamente calado.

**"— ... Roncando pelas ruas como loucos,"**

–Olha Almofadinhas,seus iguais-Brincou Remus.

–Iguais não,irmãos gêmeos-Continuou James.

–Nunca no mundo poderia ter alguém com uma mente tão brilhante como a minha-Disse Sirius arrogante.

As meninas do passado e Frank só reviraram os olhos, acostumados.

**"os arruaceiros — disse, quando ****uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

**— Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta — falou Harry, lembrando-se de ****repente — Ela voava."**

–Harryzito nós ajudamos você a ter mais noção-Ofereceram os gêmeos.**  
**

**"Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente."**

–Não bata o carro com meu filho dentro-Disse Lily séria.

**"Virou-se para trás e gritou com ****Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda:**

**— MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!"**

–No mundo mágico sim-Informou o óbvio Sirius.

–Gente,vai parar de interromper tanto-Pediu Alice, os outros se olharam assutados,tinham esquecido que ela ainda estava lá, menos Frank.

**"Duda e Pedro deram risadinhas.**

**— Sei que não voam — respondeu Harry — Foi só um sonho.**

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada. Se havia uma coisa que os ****Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas ****que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado, ****pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas."**

–Harry quando acabar a leitura dos livros,você pode nos mostrar os desenhos animados?-Perguntaram Fred e Jorge com caras de santos que não enganavam ninguém.

–E nós também-Pediu James, ele e Sirius, sorrindo na cara de pau mesmo.

–Eu mostro.-Concordou Harry.

–Achei que você tinha mais juízo-Resmungou Hermione.

–Ele? Juízo?Nunca,mais amor você pode me mostrar também?-Respondeu e pediu Gina.

–Claro,Gi.

**"Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias. Os ****Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada ****e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia ****querer antes que pudessem afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um ****picolé barato de limão. "**

Eles ainda não acreditavam nos absurdos que ouviam.

**"Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto ****observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais com Duda,**

**exceto pelos cabelos que não eram louros.**

**Harry passou a melhor manhã que já tivera em muito tempo.**

**Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley, de modo que Duda e ****Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os ****bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo. "**

Rosnados.

**"Almoçaram ****no restaurante do zôo e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu ****sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou ****Harry terminar o primeiro.**

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para ****durar muito tempo."**

–Nada de bom dura com você Harry-Neville falou com simpatia.

–Verdade-Concordou ele.

**"Terminado o almoço foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.**

**Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes.****Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras ****todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras ****venenosas e as grossas pitons que esmagavam um homem. Duda logo encontrou ****a maior cobra que havia. Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassálo ****até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo, mas naquela hora ela não estava ****disposta a fazer nada. Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto."**

–Ainda bem-Sussurrou Lily,ela odiava cobras.

Harry se sentiu nervoso,os pais dele iam descobrir que ele era ofidologostia.

**"Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais ****marrons e reluzentes.**

**— Faz ela se mexer — choramingou para o pai. Tio Válter bateu no vidro, ****mas a cobra no se mexeu.**

**— Faz outra vez — mandou Duda. Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós ****dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

**— Que chato — queixou-se Duda. E saiu arrastando os pés, Harry veio se ****postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a ****própria cobra morresse de tédio. Não tinha companhia a não ser aquela gente ****idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro. Era pior do que ****ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta ****para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas. ****Devagarinho, muito devagarinho, levantou a cabeça até seus**

**olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**_E piscou."_**

_–Como uma cobra pisca?-Falou Hermione chocada,_ haviam dito que tudo que estava naquele livro era verdade, mas aquilo era impossível.

**"Harry arregalou os olhos. E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia ****alguém olhando. Não havia. E retribuiu o olhar da cobra, piscando também.**

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois ****levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as ****letras:**

**— "_Isso é o que me acontece o tempo todo_"_._**

–Pare Hermione-Pediu Harry, observando os rostos dos pais e seus "padrinhos".

Lily tentava esconder seu desgosto, mas era evidente em seu rosto.

Remus ficou chocado, mas ele havia aprendido que o importa é o que você faz com que recebe, e não o que recebe.

James ficou chocado, todos os Potter foram Grifinórios e Lily nascida trouxa então como era possível que seu filho falasse a lingua das cobras?

Sirius ficou surpreso, mas graças a sua família já estava acostumado a "Magia Negra", estava mais preocupado em observar o filho do Pongs.

Por um bom tempo ninguém falou então James quebrou o silencio falando:

–Mas como isso é possível todos os Potter são Grifinórios a gerações e...

–Segundo e sétimo livros.

–Vai demorar demais-Reclamou Sirius.

**"— Eu sei — murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza ****se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo — deve ser bem chato.**

**A cobra concordou com um aceno de cabeça enfático.**

**— Mas de onde é que você veio? — perguntou Harry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.**

**Harry espiou.**

**— _Boa Constrictor, Brasil, _era bom lá?**

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry leu:**

**"_Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro_"."**

**— Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?"**

–Você estava conversando com uma cobra sobre o Brasil?-Gina segurava o riso.

–Foi interresante -Se defendeu Harry.

**"A cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez ****os dois pularem:**

**— DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO**

**VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que ****pôde.**

**— Cai fora — falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.**

**Apanhado de surpresa, Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto."**  
–Aii-Disseram todos coletivamente, menos Harry que apenas revirou os olhos.

**"O que se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu ****como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, no segundo ****seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia ****tinha sumido."**

–Grande magia acidental filho-Elogiou Lily.

**"A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão, as ****pessoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz ****baixa e sibilante tinha dito: _"Brasil, aqui vou eu... Obrigado, amigo"._**

**O zelador do alojamento dos répteis ficou em estado de choque.**

**— Mas o vidro — ele não parava de repetir, para onde foi o vidro?"**

–Coitado, ficou em choque-Falou Alice.

–Foi o que livro disse-Apontou Sirius,e quando todos se viraram surpresos para ele,ele completou-O que?É uma boa história,é a história do filho do veado.

**"O diretor do zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia ****Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.**

**Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar. Pelo que Harry vira, a cobra não ****fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas ****quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a ****cobra quase lhe arrancara a perna a dentadas,"**

–Ele é realmente filho da irmã de Lily-Falou Frank.-Exagera no drama.

**"enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra ****tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro**

**ter se acalmado o suficiente para perguntar:**

**— Harry estava conversando com ela, não estava, Harry?**

**Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry,e****stava tão zangado que mal podia falar. Conseguiu apenas dizer:**

**— Vá... Armário,... Harry... Sem comida — antes de desmontar em uma ****cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de co**n**haque**."

–Conhaque faz mal-Resmungou Harry.

–O que é conhaque?-Perguntou Rony curioso.

–É um tipo de bebida amanteigada trouxa, mas que faz mal a saúde.

**"Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, Harry desejou ter um relógio.**

**Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo.**

**Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha ****buscar alguma coisa para comer."**

–ISSO!-Comemoraram os Marotos-Revele seu espirito Maroto!

Lily ia dizer alguma coisa,mas pensou que talvez se ele não pegasse comida ele desmaiasse de fome.

**"Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que ****se lembrava,_desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de _****carro. Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram.**

**Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu ****armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e ****uma queimadura na testa."**

–Você se lembra disso?-Perguntou Alice horrizada.

–Sim-Respondeu e pensou:E muito mais depois dos dementadores.

**"Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não ****conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde. Não conseguia lembrar ****nada dos pais. A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido ****de fazer perguntas. E não havia fotografias deles na casa."**

–Mas agora eu tenho um álbum.-Falou Harry sorrindo.**  
**

**Quando era mais novo Harry sonhara muitas vezes com um parente ****desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora,"**

Lily ficou esperançosa ao ouvir isso,mas logo Hermione leu outra frase:

******"mas isto nunca acontecera,**"

Todos,incluindo Harry,que pensa no porque Sirius não poder e sentiu raiva, ficaram abalados.

"** os Dursley ****eram sua única família. Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só uma ****esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam."**

–E como-Falou Rony baixo.

**"E eram estranhos muito estranhos."**

–Ey!

**"Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estava ****fazendo compras com tia Petúnia e Duda. Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ****ele conhecia o homem, tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para ****fora da loja sem comprar nada. Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma ****vez acenara alegremente para ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco ****púrpura, chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida ****se afastara sem dizer nada. A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira ****com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los melhor."**

–Aparatação!

**"Na escola Harry não tinha ninguém. "**

–Mas isso vai mudar-Falou Neville.

**"Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda ****odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os ****óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma do Duda."**

–Pois devia-Falou Gina.

–Fim do capítulo-Anunciou Hermione.

–Acho que devemos dar uma pausa,pra almoçar e conversar.-Falou Harry e os outros concordaram na mesma hora, só nesses dois primeiros capítulo tinham sido feitas muitas revelações.

Harry, Fred, Jorge, Neville, Rony, Hermione e Gina foram pro quarto da casa de Hermione, eles estavam lendo lá porque os pais de Hermione estavam viajando e acharam melhor não envolver mais ninguém nessa leitura.

Enquanto James,Sirius,Remus,Frank,Alice e Lily foram para o outro quarto.

Conversa 1(dos Gêmeos,Trio de Ouro,Gina e Neville):

–Harry achei que fossemos amigos-Falou Rony magoado.-Você nunca nos contou _realmente_ como os Dursley tratavam você.

–Não é tão simples Rony...

–Porque não é tão simples?-Gina perguntou, ela estava triste,tudo que Harry passou... E ele não contou a ninguém.

–Gina vocês sempre me viram como o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o líder, o corajoso, não queria que me visse de outra forma, e nem seria útil para a guerra.

–CLARO A MALDITA GUERRA-Explodiu Gina, doeu muito para ela o tempo que ficou separada de Harry, depois, mais calma, continuou a falar.-Harry a guerra não é tudo, não adianta se preparar para a guerra se você não tem um motivo para ganhá-la.

–Eu sei Gi, só que era estranho para mim.-Falou Harry tímido.

–Eu te entendo um pouco, o que minha família fez para conseguir provar que eu era bruxo - Neville estremeceu.

–Mas não esconda mais nada ok? - Falou Jorge estranhamente sério.

–Ok.

Depois disso eles se abraçaram em grupo até que Rony reclamou de falta de ar.

–Neville posso conversar com você em particular?-Perguntou Harry e Neville o olhou surpreso.

–Claro.-Falou.

–A sós.-Harry sabia que iria ser uma conversa difícil.

Conversa 2 (dos Marotos, Lily, Frank e Alice):

–Gente o que me filho passou - Lily soluçava.

–Calma Lily...Calma - James falou embora ele mesmo estivesse horrível.

–Mas James...Não é só isso - Lily lutava para falar coerentemente.

–O que é? - Perguntou Alice apreensiva.

–Ele parece ser forte...Mas para ser forte você precisa passar por coisas terríveis.

Um silêncio pesado recaiu sobre o grupo, depois eles sairam para mesa onde encontraram com os outros menos Harry e Neville.

–Cade Harry e aquele outro menino?

–Você não sabe o nome dele?-Perguntou Hermione espantada.

–Hum vocês não se apresentaram.

Todos do presente tomaram um susto, como esqueceram isso?

Enquanto isso...

–Isso é muito estranho Harry... - Falou Neville parecendo confuso. -Eu com meus pais lúcidos...

–Neville eu sei como você se sente, embora seus pais estejam vivos, você não pode crescer com o carinho, as brincadeiras, as broncas dele... E de repente eles aparecem cheios de vida...

Por um momento ficaram em silêncio só observando o sol.

Depois decidiram voltar a sala.

Voltando a sala...

–Eu sou Fred Weasley - Falou um garoto ruivo alto.

–Eu sou Jorge Weasley - Falou o idêntico ao primeiro.

–Eu sou Hermione Granger - Falou a garota de cabelos cacheados.

–Eu sou Rony Weasley, namorado de Hermione - Falou outro ruivo, um pouco mais baixo.

–E eu sou Gina, quer dizer Ginevra, mais odeio esse nome, namorada de Harry - Falou corada, ao final estava se apresentando pro seus sogros.

–O que saiu obviamente era o Harry - Falou Fred.

–E o outro era Neville Longbottom - Completou Jorge e Frank ficou de boca aberta.

Nem dando tempo de recupera do susto, os dois chegam.

–Vamos almoçar?-Perguntam os dois na mesma hora, e começaram a rir.

–Vamos-Concordaram os outros.

Depois de um almoço muito rápido de comidas trouxas,que Hermione pediu por telefone,e zoações eles voltaram a sala.

–E agora quem vai ler?

–Eu - Disse Jorge.

* * *

Notas da autora:

1=Toda fic que eu li foi com essa idade,mas eu não sei se a própia J.K disse.  
2=Isso foi uma estimativa louca.  
3=Inventei isso, mas acho que só isso para explicar aquele cabelo...


	4. As Cartas de Ninguém

_No capítulo anterior:_

_–E agora quem vai ler?_

_–Eu - Disse Jorge._

**"**_**As Cartas de Ninguém"**_

Antes que acontecesse alguma coisa houve um baque e Regulos A. Black apareceu.

– Onde eu estou?- E então ele viu Sirius- POTTER¹! Eu sei que é culpa sua...

Todos menos o Trio de Ouro encararam Regulos sem acreditar que ele estava lá, os Marotos porque seria muito azar ele estar ali, o resto porque ele era Sonserino e o do futuro porque ele se parecia muito com Sirius, de uma forma estranha.

– Evans? Potter's? Lupin! Casal Longbottom?

– Qual é seu nome?- Perguntou Fred curioso, já tinha visto ele...

– Regulos Black- Respondeu com superioridade.

– Espera o que você é do Sirius?-Joge perguntou.

– O irmão- Respondeu Fred antes que alguém falasse alguma coisa.-Tá desligado né Jorge?

–Eu não sou irmão de Sirius, desde que ele virou Sirius Potter - Falou Regulus com frieza.

Sirius se sentiu um pouco mal, porque ele pode ver que abaixo da mascara, Regulus estava triste.

– Uhum Regulos nós estamos lendo um livro sobre Harry Potter, filho de James e Lily Potter um símbolo do lado de Dumbledore na guerra, na realidade L_endo Harry Potter 1_(n/Biaa: Não resisti!), mas tem outros seis livros, enfim, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Frank e Alice vieram do passado, do ano 1977, para ler e você também - Falou Gina dando um discurso a la Hermione.

–Quem são vocês?

Todos se apresentaram e ele se sentou.

**"A fuga da jibóia brasileira rendeu a Harry o seu castigo mais longo. "**

– Quanto tempo foi isso mini Pongs?- Perguntou Sirius e Regulus revirou os olhos, só mesmo ele para colocar um apelido tão ridículo na pessoa...como Reg-Reg.

– Um mês - Falou Harry incomodado, mas sabia que eles dariam um jeito de descobrir mesmo.

Nem é preciso dizer que pegaram a lista.

– Que lista é essa?- Perguntou Regulus confuso.

– É porque como você deve ter percebido os tios de Harry odeiam magia, e por isso fazem coisas horríveis com ele, que nunca contou a ninguém, mas agora estamos anotando numa lista o que podemos fazer para nos vingar com magia ou sem quiser ajudar, agradeceríamos - Falou Alice.

**''Na altura em que lhe permitiram sair do armário, as férias de verão já haviam começado e Duda já quebrara a nova filmadora, acidentara o aeromodelo e, na primeira vez que andara na bicicleta de corrida, derrubara a velha Sra. Figg quando ela atravessava a Rua dos Alfeneiros de muletas."**

–Aii!-Todos fizeram.

**"Harry ficou contente que as aulas tivessem acabado,"**

Hermione gemeu.

**"mas não conseguia escapar da turma de Duda, que visitava a casa todo , Dênis, Malcolm e Górdon eram todos grandes e burros, mas como Duda era o maior e o mais burro do bando, era o líder. "**

– Harry eu não sabia que você falava idiotes - Falou Jorge.

– Ninguém sabia- Concordou Fred.

**"Os demais ficavam bastante felizes de participar do esporte favorito de Duda: perseguir Harry."**

– Puta que... (n/Biaa: To quase que tendo que aumentar a censura!)

– Sirius! - Alice repreendeu.

**"Por esta razão Harry passava a maior parte do tempo possível fora de casa, perambulando e pensando no fim das férias, no qual conseguia vislumbrar um raiozinho de esperança."**

– Harry! - Falou Gina chocada - Você tentando ser positivo?

– Haha- Riu sem humor Harry.

**"Quando setembro chegasse, ele iria para a escola secundária e, pela primeira vez na vida, não estaria em companhia de tinha uma vaga na antiga escola de tio Válter, Smeltings. Pedro ia para lá também. Harry por outro lado, ia para a escola secundária local. Duda achava muita graça nisso."**

– E qual a graça?- Rony falou irritado, sem esperar resposta, mas mesmo assim ela veio.

– Você vai ver- Disse Harry contendo o riso ao que todos olharam confusos.

O que Duda e Harry achavam engraçado?

**"— Eles metem a cabeça dos garotos no vaso sanitário no primeiro dia de escola — Contou ele a Harry — Quer ir lá em cima praticar?"**

– HARRY POTTER! VOCÊ TEM QUE REVIDAR! - Brigaram James e Sirius.

– Ah, mas eu revidei - Falou Harry feliz.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam curiosos.

**"— Não, obrigado — Respondeu Harry — O coitado do vaso nunca recebeu nada tão horrível quanto a sua cabeça, é capaz de passar mal. — E correu antes que Duda conseguisse entender o que dissera."**

A sala explodiu em risadas.

Mas Regulos Black estava pensando que isso foi... Um pouco Slytherin do garoto.

**"Certo dia de julho, tia Petúnia levou Duda a Londres para comprar o uniforme da Smeltings e deixou Harry com a Sra. Figg."**

**– **Tomara que ela seja mais cuidadosa que sua irmã - Falou James

– Ey essa não é a irmã de Leticia Figg - Comentou Regulos.

– É, aquela que tem uma irmã que é um aborto - Completou Sirius.

Depois disso os irmãos se encararam com raiva.

**"A Sra. Figg não estava tão ruim quanto de costume. "**

– Deixa pra lá.

Harry ficou pensativo.

**"Afinal, fraturara a perna porque tropeçara em um dos gatos e não parecia gostar tanto deles quanto antes. Deixou Harry assistir a televisão e lhe deu um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que pelo gosto parecia ter muitos anos."**

– Eeca - Comentaram Rony e Sirius.

**"Naquela noite, Duda desfilou para a família reunida na sala de estar vestindo o uniforme novo da Smeltings. Os alunos da Smeltings usavam casaca marrom-avermelhada, calções cor de laranja e chapéus de palha. Carregavam também bengalas nodosas, que usavam para bater uns nos outros quando os professores não estavam olhando isto era considerado um bom treinamento para o futuro."**

– Que educativo - James falou.

– Deveriam dar bengalas lá em Hogwarts – Comentou um Fred muito contente.

–... Para nós cuidarmos de alguns Sonserinos - Completou Jorge.

–Nem todos os Sonserinos são ruins - Disse Harry e todos menos Regulos, que concordou com a cabeça, olharam para ele sem acreditar.

**"Ao contemplar Duda nos calções laranja novos, tio Válter disse com a voz embargada que aquele era o momento de maior orgulho em sua vida. Tia Petúniarompeu em lágrimas e disse que não podia acreditar que era o seu Dudinha,estava tão bonito e adulto."**

– Isso é ser adulto?- Perguntou Sirius – Quero virar Peter Pan então.

– Peter Pan?- Perguntaram os puros-sangues.

– Um garotinho de histórias trouxas que nunca cresce – Explicou a mini Moony.

**"Harry não confiou no que poderia dizer. Achou que duas de suas costelas talvez já tivessem partido só com o esforço para não rir."**

– Mesmo assim você tem um autocontrole impressionante – Elogiou Gina.

**"Havia um cheiro horrível na cozinha na manhã seguinte quando Harry entrou para o café da manhã."**

Todos franziram o nariz.

**"Parecia vir de uma panela de metal dentro da pia.**

**Ele se aproximou para espiar."**

– Sua famosa curiosidade - Implicou Hermione.

Harry deu de ombros.

**"A tina aparentemente estava cheia de trapos sujos que boiavam na águacinzenta."**

As meninas fizeram cara de nojo.

**"— O que é isso? — perguntou à tia Petúnia... Os lábios dela se contraíram como costumavam fazer quando ele se atrevia a fazer uma pergunta."**

– É Harryzito nunca faça uma pergunta – Falou Jorge carrancudo.

**"— O seu uniforme novo de escola — respondeu.**

**Harry espiou para dentro da tina outra vez.**

**— Ah — comentou — eu não sabia que tinha que ser tão molhado.**"

Ironia típica da Sonserina, pensou Regulus, esse garoto era interessante.

– Harry por favor não seja malvado - Choramingou Fred.

Quando Regulus olhou com uma cara de "Ahn?" Remus falou:

– Ele tá tentando fazer ele ser um bagunceiro.

**"— Não seja idiota — retorquiu tia Petúnia com rispidez. — Estou tingindo de cinza umas roupas velhas de Duda para você. Vão ficar iguaizinhas às dos outros quando eu terminar."**

– Tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a isso - Falou Frank e Alice concordou com a cabeça.

**"Harry tinha sérias dúvidas, mas achou melhor não discutir."**

– Harry...você não discutiu? – Perguntou Rony chocado.

Harry deu de ombros, enquanto Rony e Hermione ainda estavam chocados.

– Potter você é de que casa?-Perguntou Regulus curioso, ele poderia tanto ser um Grifinório como um Sonserino pelo visto.

Harry sentiu um frio no seu corpo ao lembrar-se da seleção e o que o chapéu disse, mas disfarçou.

–Me chame de Harry e Grifinória – Respondeu.

Que pena, pensou Regulus, ele daria um bom Slytherin e ele não seria o único do grupo, pelo visto.

**"Sentou-se à mesa e tentou pensar na aparência que teria no primeiro dia** **de aula como se estivesse usando retalhos de pele de elefante velho, provavelmente."**

– Não se preocupe Harry, nós mudaremos isso... E transformaremos os Dursleys em elefantes para compensar...

Ao ouvir isso Harry caiu na gargalha ao lembrar do breve encontro de Hagrid com seu primo Duda...

Os outros se encararam se entender, mas quando perguntaram Harry teve uma crise de rir e não conseguiu explicar.

Resolveram deixar parar lar.

**"Duda e tio Válter entraram ambos com os narizes franzidos por causa do** **cheiro do novo uniforme de Harry."**

– COMPREM OUTRO - Reclamou Lily.

**"Tio Válter abriu o jornal como sempre fazia e Duda bateu na mesa com a bengala da Smeltings, que ele carregava para todo lado."**

– Prefiro uma varinha- Murmuraram Regulus e Frank ao mesmo tempo e ficaram se encarando.

Alguns reviraram os olhos.

– Mas porque ele carregava isso?- Perguntou Alice com rosto franzido.

– Vocês verão... – Disse Harry, pra variar.

**"Ouviram o clique da portinhola para cartas e o som da correspondência caindo no capacho da porta.**

**— Apanhe o correio, Duda — disse tio Válter por trás do jornal."**

– Ele mandou o porco fazer algo? – Murmurou Rony incrédulo, todos estavam.

**"— Mande o Harry apanhar."**

– Sempre o Harry... – Lily estava começando a sentir lágrimas nos olhos... Porque a minha irmã faz isso com seu sobrinho? Ele não tem culpa!

James percebendo o estado da namorada se aproxima e diz só para ela ouvir:

– Não se preocupe Lily... Nós vamos mudar isso. Eu prometo.

A ruiva se acalma e volta a prestar atenção na leitura.

**"— Apanhe o correio Harry.**

**— Mande o Duda apanhar.**

**— Cutuque ele com a bengala da Smeltings, Duda."**

Todos voltaram a lista... Se perguntando se o livro daria bons lucros... (n/Biaa:Acho que daria sim...)

– Ahh - Rony fez.

Rosnados de todos, menos Regulos.

**"Harry se esquivou da bengala da Smeltings"**

– Ele tem sua agilidade Prongs.

– Apanhador estou certo? – Perguntou um James com brilho nos olhos, tinha acabado de lhe ocorrer isso.

– Eu posso não jogar- Respondeu Harry divertido.

– Sim, mas você joga?

–Continue lendo Jorge – Harry desviou o assunto com um sorriso maroto.

A curiosidade dele só aumentou com isso.

**"e foi apanhar o correio. Havia** **três coisas no capacho: um postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida, que estava passando férias na ilha de Wihgt, um envelope pardo que parecia uma conta e uma "**_**carta para Harry".**_

**Harry apanhou-a e ficou olhando, o coração vibrando como um elástico gigante. Ninguém, jamais, em toda a sua vida, lhe escrevera."**

– Você ficaria surpreso com a quantidade de carta que tem no Ministério - Falou Rony.

– É muitas pessoas escreveram para você, como nossa Gina - Continuou Jorge.

Gina deu um tapa nos dois irmãos, apesar de ficar corada, assim como Harry, e o resto da sala estava rindo dos dois. Menos Sirius que estava pensando onde ele e os amigos estavam para não mandar nenhuma carta...

**" Quem escreveria?"**

– O mundo mágico todo - Falou Neville.

– Menos os comensais - Falou Hermione.

– Na realidade Hermione, até alguns comensais – Falou Fred sério.

– É verdade, ninguém que trabalhar com um psicopata – Concordou ela.

**"Ele não tinha amigos, nem outros parentes,"**

Todos ficaram tristes nessa parte.

**" não era sócio da biblioteca,"**

– Claro que não – Falaram Remus, Rony, Hermione, Sirius, James, Fred e Jorge ao mesmo tempo. Hermione e Remus revirando os olhos e outros horrorizados de pensar nessa ideia.

Lily somente revirou os olhos.

**" de modo que jamais recebera sequer os bilhetes grosseiros pedindo a devolução de livros.**

**Contudo, ali estava, uma carta, endereçada tão claramente que não podia haver engano.**

_**Sr. H. Potter**_

_**O Armário sob a Escada"**_

– É a carta de Hogwarts – Falaram os nascidos trouxas.

– Como vocês tem certeza? – Perguntou Sirius.

– Minerva explicou pra gente que as cartas são endereçadas automaticamente - Respondeu Lily.

Agora toda sala estava ansiosa, menos, pra variar, Harry. Até Regulos estava.

_**"Rua dos Alfeneiros 4**_

_**Little Whinging Surrey**_

**O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de pergaminho amarelado e**

**endereçado com tinta verde-esmeralda. Não havia selo."**

– Não perguntem - Disse Harry antes que alguém abrisse a boca. O que foi uma boa ideia.

**"Quando virou o envelope, com a mão trêmula, Harry viu um lacre de cera púrpura com um brasão, um Leão, uma Águia, um Texugo e uma Cobra circulando uma grande letra "H"."**

Todos tinham sorrisos no rosto lembrando-se da primeira vez em que tiveram essa carta em mão.

**"— Anda depressa, moleque! — gritou tio Válter da cozinha. — fazendo o quê, procurando cartas-bombas? — E riu da própria piada."**

– Piada? – Perguntaram os Marotos e os Gêmeos.

– Quase morri de rir- Ironizou Sirius.

– Isso é um insulto! – Falou um Fred pasmo.

– Te perdoamos por não ter senso de humor, Harry – Concluíram todos os brincalhões.

**"Harry voltou à cozinha, ainda de olhos fixos na carta."**

– Harry querido, não passou pela sua cabeça que eles não irão te deixar ler a carta? – Perguntou Lly pacientemente.

– Eu tinha 10 anos... E eu não sabia o que eles poderiam fazer – Tentou se explicar Harry.

– Ok... – Parecia que Lily iria explodir por dentro ela estava: "MEU DEEEUS! ISSO ERA MUITO OBVIOO" mas Harry tinha de onde puxar o auto controle, afinal.

**" Entregou a conta e o postal ao tio Válter, sentou-se e começou a abrir lentamente o envelope amarelo."**

– Você começou a abrir o envelope junto dos Dursley? -Perguntou Regulus sem acreditar.

Harry só deu de ombros.

**"Tio Válter rasgou o envelope da conta, deu um bufo de desdém e virou opostal.**

**— Guida está doente "**

**– **Morreu? – James perguntou muito esperançoso.

– Não – Respondeu Harry com beicinho (N/Gi: *-* oonw)

– É aquela que...? – Rony começou se referindo a quando Harry transformou ela num balão aos treze anos.

– Essa mesma – Harry parecia bem mais feliz com a lembrança. Mas quem não adoraria transformar a tia que odeia num balão?

– Que tem ela? – Perguntou Sirius, o curioso.

– No terceiro livro... – Respondeu Harry com um sorriso maroto. Fazer o que?

**"— informou à tia Petúnia. — Comeu um marisco suspeito...**

**— Pai! — exclamou Duda de repente. — Pai, Harry recebeu uma carta!"**

Pegaram a lista e começaram a escrever com a ajuda de Regulus, que estava entediado.

**"Harry ia desdobrar a carta, escrita no mesmo pergaminho que o envelope, quando tio Válter arrancou-a de sua mão."**

Rosnados.

**"— É minha! — disse Harry, tentando recuperá-la.**

**— Quem iria escrever para você? — zombou tio Válter, "**

Todos voltaram para a lista... Alguma editora seria contatada o mais breve possível. Fiquem em alerta.

**"sacudindo a carta** **com uma das mãos para desdobrá-la e percorrendo com o olhar. Seu rosto passou de vermelho para verde mais rápido que um sinal de tráfego."**

Todos começaram a rir, apesar de quererem que Harry abrisse logo a carta.

**" E não parou** **ai. Segundos depois ficou branco-acinzentado, cor de mingau de aveia velho."**

– Por favor- Pediram os gêmeos- Diz que ele morreu.

– Infelizmente não- Respondeu Harry triste.

**"— P-P-Petúnia! — ofegou.**

**Duda tentou agarrar a carta para lê-la, mas tio Válter segurou-a no alto** **fora do seu alcance. Tia Petúnia apanhou-a cheia de curiosidade leu a primeira linha. Por um instante pareceu que ela talvez fosse desmaiar. Levou as duas mãos à garganta e produziu ruído de engasgo.**

**— Válter! Ah, meu Deus, Válter!"**

– Que drama – Resmungou Sirius.

– Dá pra vocês ficarem quietos – Reclamou Alice.

**"Eles se encararam parecendo ter esquecido que Harry e** **Duda continuavam na cozinha. Duda não estava acostumado a ser desprezado.**

**Deu uma bengalada forte na cabeça do pai."**

– Bem feito!-Todos comemoraram felizes.

**"— Quero ler esta carta — falou alto.**

**— Quero lê-la — disse Harry furioso —, porque é minha..."**

– Uma pergunta – Começou Sirius parecendo apavorado - Harry tem o temperamento de James ou Lily?

– Depende, como é o temperamento deles? - Perguntou Gina.

– James é calmo, porém se mexer com ele, bem... Ele nunca esquece e também se vinga – Sirius tremeu a se lembrar da bronca que James tinha dado a ele no 5º ano- Lily se lembra mas se vinga na hora, deixando a pessoa surda.

–Eu acho que é uma mistura dos dois - Refletiram Gina e Rony.

– Hey - Reclamou Harry, corado, mas sabia que era verdade.

**"— Saiam, os dois — ordenou com voz rouca tio Válter, enfiando a carta noenvelope.**

**Harry não se mexeu."**

Todo mundo gemeu, menos os que ainda não tinha visto ele com raiva.

**"— QUERO MINHA CARTA! — Gritou."**

– Harry temos que controlar esse temperamento ok?- Pediu Frank, com educação.

Harry corou, estava recebendo bronca de uma pessoa que nem conhecia direito.

**"— Me deixa ver! — exigiu Duda.**

**— Fora! — berrou Tio Válter, e agarrando os dois, Harry e Duda, pelo cangote atirou-os no corredor e bateu a porta da cozinha."**

– Monstro!

Regulus se cansou e lançou um feitiço silenciador em todos, inclusive ele mesmo, menos Jorge, para ele poder ler.

**"Harry e Duda na mesma hora tiveram uma briga furiosa, mas silenciosa, para saber quem ia escutar à fechadura, Duda ganhou, por isso Harry, os óculos pendurados em uma orelha, deitou-se de barriga no chão para escutar pela fresta entre a porta e o chão.**

**— Válter — disse tia Petúnia com voz trêmula — olhe só o endereço. Como é que eles poderiam saber onde ele dorme? Você acha que estão vigiando a casa?"**

Todos, por causa do feitiço, apenas reviram os olhos.

**"— Vigiando, espionando, talvez nos seguindo — murmurou tio Válterenlouquecido."**

Bando de trouxas imbecies, pensou Regulus, (n/Biaa: O feitiço não evitavapensamentos).

Por que vigiarismo esses idiotas? , pensaram igualmente James e Sirius, o que não era raro.

Nós que devíamos estar vigiando eles, pensou Gina com raiva.

Se ao menos tivéssemos feito isso, pensaram Frank, Lice (Alice) e Mione.

Meu tio era mesmo doido, ou melhor é, refletiu Harry.

Tudo isso culpa de Dumbledore, pensaram Lily e Rony.

Coitado de Harry, pensou Neville, eu não fazia ideia... Coitado.

– Idiota arrogante! -Jorge resumiu o que todos pensavam, principalmente sua outra metade, o seu irmão.

**"Harry via os sapatos pretos lustrosos do tio Válter andando para cá e para lá na cozinha.**

**— Não — disse ele decidido. — Não, vamos ignorá-la. Se não receberem uma resposta... É, é o melhor... Não vamos fazer nada..."**

– Maior burrice do ano!- Gritou Jorge.

Regulus se entediou muito com o silencio e tirou o feitiço.

Todos respiraram aliviados e ao mesmo tempo se voltaram para Regulus.

– Nós... - Começou Gina, com uma cara assassina.

–... Vamos – Harry continuou.

–... Te... - Continuou dessa vez Rony.

–... Matar... - Completou Hermione, com um brilho assassino nos olhos.

Regulus aprendeu da pior forma que é melhor não querer ter 11 pessoas revoltadas com você.

Primeiro eles pegaram almofadas e jogaram nele, que virou um montinho de almofada.

Depois eles pegaram e jogaram água, enquanto ele corria.

– AHHHH

– Não adianta se esconder- Gritou Sirius e de repente um teve um dos seus flashbacks.

_~Flashback on~_

_Duas crianças corriam por uma enorme casa, a primeira tinha anos 7, a segunda tinha 5 anos._

_O primeiro era um garoto alto de cabelos pretos como a noite, e com uma feição que em poucos anos ficaria amargurada, mas que naquele momento era despreocupada e feliz. Seus olhos eram azuis um pouco acidentados._

_Todos que visse ele acreditariam que estavam vendo o próximo garoto mais bonito de Hogwarts, o que era verdade._

_O segundo era mais baixo, e tinha cabelos um pouco mais claros, mais mesmo assim negros, mas seus olhos, ao contrário dos do irmão, eram escuros como a noite, mais ainda do que o cabelo do irmão. Apesar disso nessa hora eles pareciam alegres._

_A sua face não expressava a arrogância que viria a ter em poucos anos, o que o tornava ainda mais bonito._

_– Eu vou te pegar!- Disse o menor, Regulus Black, rindo._

_– Não, vai não – Respondeu o maior, Sirius Black, também rindo e correndo._

_O maior pegou e subiu na árvore, que tinha no jardim da casa. Da árvore dava para ver toda a vizinhança mágica e o jardim._

_O jardim era enorme, tinha muitas plantas e bichos ilegais no mundo mágico desde que os Blacks eram Black , por isso era um lugar ao mesmo tempo perigoso e lindo, como muita coisa naquela família._

_O pequeno, para pegar o maior, subiu também na árvore. Mas o problema foi que quando ele foi subir pisou num degrau falso. O degrau caiu._

_Sirius ficou observando o irmão cair de quase um andar sem poder fazer nada, ao não ser chamar a mãe e descer._

_– Mãee!- Chamou Sirius desesperado._

_Sirius desceu a árvore e ficou olhando o irmão caído, chorando._

_– Sirius... Não chora...Vou ficar bem – Falou o pequeno._

_– Reg-Reg aguente ok?_

_A dor no corpo do irmão era maior que ele já tinha sentido, ou sentiria até se juntar ao Lorde._

_Walburga (n/B:Sei lá como é o nome dela), a mãe deles chegou depois, encarou os filhos sem pena._

_– Isso é bom para vocês aprenderem ao não sair brincando pela casa - Falou fria como sempre._

_– Mas mãe...E o meu irmão você não vai curar ele? - Perguntou Sirius chorando mais._

_– Sim, mas daqui a meia hora só, ele tem que aprender a lidar com a dor, para quando se juntar ao lorde – Falou para os dois, mas o pequeno não ouviu._

_Nessa hora Sirius decidiu que ele nunca iria se juntar aquele homem._

_Depois de meia hora o medi-bruxo chegou e disse que foi uma sorte o irmão deles pode se movimentar normalmente, principalmente depois da demora com que ele foi chamado._

_~Flashblack off~_

Sirius caiu de costa no chão, lagrimas no seu rosto.

Imediatamente ele vomitou.

– Sirius! O que aconteceu com você?! - Perguntou Harry preocupado, chamando a atenção de todos.

– Nada... -Sirius mentiu, mas apesar de não conviver mais com o irmão Regulus sabia que tinha algo errado.

– Sirius... Posso falar com você?

– Ham... Claro – Algo em Sirius fez com que ele respondesse isso.

Depois que eles saíram de perto dos outros, Regulus encarou Sirius.

– Foi um flashback?- A um ano atrás Sirius tinha deixado escapar pro irmão que desde que ele, Reg, entrou na escola ele tinha flashback com cenas da infância deles.

– Sim.

– De que cena? - Perguntou Regulus, mesmo que receoso.

– De quando você cai da árvore- A voz de Sirius falhou.

O outro ficou com lagrimas nos olhos ao lembrar-se daquele dia.

Os irmãos se encaram em silêncio, só pensando que se não fosse a droga da seleção e um maníaco idiota, eles podiam ser amigos.

–Reg – Sirius começou receoso, mas ao ver o brilho dos olhos do irmão tomou coragem - Eu queria que fizéssemos as pazes, sabe agir como irmãos, como éramos antes... Não me importo se você é um comensal ou Sonserino.

–Okay Sirius. Mais eu só sou comensal porque eu fui forçado e não tinha para onde ir, agora eu não vou ser mais, vou ser um espião, se Dumbledore quiser.

Finalmente, anos depois, os irmãos se abraçaram, e Sirius despenteou o cabelo de Regulus.

Voltaram para sala rindo e colocando o assunto em dia.

Quem estava na sala, fora o trio, encarou os irmãos com curiosidade.

– O que aconteceu?- Perguntou James chocado ao ver os dois conversando.

– Fizemos as pazes.

E sobre o olhar chocado de James, e as palmas dos outros, mesmo que alguns, mesmos forçados, os irmãos sorriram, e James se sentiu um pouco traído.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, tanto quanto aquele grupo conseguia fazer, e Jorge recomeçou a leitura.

**"— Mas...**

**— Não vou ter um deles em casa, Petúnia! "**

O ambiente calmo se desfez, agora todos estavam explodindo de raiva.

– Um deles?- Regulus perguntou com raiva, adorava mágica desde pequeno.

Harry assentiu.

**"Nós não juramos quando o recebemos que íamos acabar com aquela bobagem perigosa?"**

– Bobagem perigosa foi Dumbledore ter te colocado você ai - Explodiu Alice.

Os demais, menos Frank, observaram chocados, nunca tinham visto Alice tão irritada... Ela sempre era a mais calma de todos, que ajudava a todos a manter a paciência.

– Dumbledor realmente errou ao me colocar ai, preferia ter crescido com Remus, mas apesar de tudo ele era um ser humano, só queria descobrir quem deixou ele me tirar de lá - Falou Harry.

Todos pensaram um pouco em silêncio, até Hermione resolver falar:

– Tentar tirar magia de uma pessoa é perigoso... Pode até matar.

Todos ficaram brancos, mesmo Harry. Ele não sabia disso.

**"Aquela noite, quanto voltou do trabalho, tio Válter fez uma coisa que nunca fizera antes, visitou Harry no armário."**

– Que honra – Ironizaram os gêmeos.

– E ele coube?- Perguntou Sirius falsamente inocente e até Regulus deu uma risada, iria tentar agir normalmente quando estivesse na frente dos outros, e quando tivesse só ele e Sirius ele agiria como a parte criança que ainda existia dentro dele.

**"— Cadê minha carta? — perguntou Harry, no instante em que tio Válter se**

**espremeu pela porta."**

– Nem um pouco apressado Harry – Perturbou Neville.

– Dana-se - Respondeu "amigavelmente" Harry.

– Harry Potter!- Lily brigou.

**" — Quem me escreveu?**

**— Ninguém. Endereçaram a você por engano — disse tio Válter secamente. "**

– Como seria engano se tem o endereço do armário dele lá? - Reclamou irritado James.

– Jay... Amor, é só um livro...

**"— Queimei a carta."**

– Seu... - Ninguém conseguiu achar uma palavra boa o suficiente para xingar o Dursley.

**"— Não foi um engano — retrucou Harry com raiva, — tinha o endereço do meu armário."**

– Mini Proongs - Cantarolaram Remus e Sirius

Harry e James se olharam admirados, pensaram exatamente a mesma coisa.

**"— CALADO! — gritou tio Válter e algumas aranhas caíram do teto. Ele inspirou algumas vezes e então fez força para produzir um sorriso que pareceu bem penoso."**

– Que medo...

**"— Hum, sim, Harry sobre este armário. Sua tia e eu estivemos pensando... Você realmente está ficando grande demais para ele... Achamos que seria bom se você se mudasse para o segundo quarto de Duda."**

– ESSE SACO DE BANHA AMBULANTE ESTÁ FALANDO QUE TODO ESSE TEMPO ELES TINHAM UM QUARTO A MAIS NA CASA E O HARRY FICAVA DURMINDO NUM ARMÁRIO?! – Foi preciso parar a leitura por uns minutos para acalmar Lily.

**"— Por quê? — perguntou Harry."**

– Harry - Gemeu Lily - Não pergunte.

–Na realidade, isso foi bom para ele na guerra, ficar atento para quando pessoas que nunca fazem coisas boas resolvem fazer, porque provavelmente é uma armadilha. -Respondeu Gina séria.

Todos ficaram em silêncio refletindo isso, as palavras de Gina faziam sentido, mas eles preferiam que não fizesse. E também foi engraçado ver MãeXNamorada...

**"— Não faça perguntas — disse com rispidez o tio. "**

– Pobre iludido Harry... - Começou Fred.

– Não deve saber por que está mudando de quarto - Terminou Jorge com uma caraça.

**"Leve essas coisas para cima agora."**

– Ele não é um elfo - Reclamaram Frank, Alice, James, Gina, Rony, Neville, Sirius, Regulos, Jorge e Fred.

– HEY - Reclamou Hermione, a protetora dos elfos. – Elfos são seres vivos...

–É- Lily concordou e elas começaram a falar sobre os direitos dos elfos, enquanto os outros davam de ombros.

**"A casa dos Dursley tinha quatro quartos: um para tio Válter e tia Petúnia, um para hóspedes (em geral a irmã de tio Válter, Guida)"**

– Guida...Minha querida tia- Falou Harry risonho ao lembrar de quando ela virou um balão.

**", um onde Duda dormia e um onde Duda guardava todos os brinquedos e pertences que não cabiam no primeiro quarto."**

– DOIS QUARTOS! DOIS! EU VOU MATAR PETÚNIA!

– Calma Lírio... Os Dursley irão se arrepender... Ou não me chamo James Potter!

**"Harry precisou de apenas uma viagem para mudar tudo o que** **tinha do armário para o quarto no andar de cima."**

Que lista linda está ficando, pensou James com os olhos brilhando feito os de um maníaco.

**"Sentou-se na cama e deu uma olhada à sua volta. Quase tudo ali estava quebrado. A filmadora com apenas um mês de uso estava jogada em cima de um**

**pequeno tanque com que certa vez Duda atropelara o cachorro do vizinho, nocanto estava o primeiro televisor de Duda, no qual ele enfiara o pé quando seuprograma favorito fora cancelado, havia uma grande gaiola de pássaros,** **antigamente habitada por um papagaio que Duda trocara na escola por uma** **espingarda de ar de verdade, e que estava guardada numa prateleira com a ponta** **dobrada porque Duda se sentara em cima dela. Outras prateleiras estavam cheias** **de livros. Eram as únicas coisas no quarto que pareciam nunca ter sido tocadas."**

– E que você não vai tocar também - Apontou Hermione.

Harry somente deu de ombros.

Os gêmeos aplaudiram e Sirius também, James não bateu para Lily não se irritar com ele, não queria uma greve de beijos...

**"Lá de baixo veio o barulho de Duda gritando com a mãe:**

**— Eu não o quero lá... Eu preciso daquele quarto... Mande-o sair:"**

– Mimado... - Falou Alice.

– Sabemos Aly...(n/Biaa:Adorei esse apelido que a Gi inventou).

**"Harry suspirou e se esticou na cama. Ontem ele teria dado qualquer coisa para estar ali. Hoje, preferia estar no seu armário com aquela carta do que ali** **em cima sem ela. "**

– É a vida dando voltas - Filosofou Regulus.

**"Na manhã seguinte, no café, todos estavam muito quietos. Duda estava em estado de choque."**

– O mimado tá em choque tá?- Gina falou como se tivesse falando com uma criança pequena.

Todos começaram a rir.

– Viado bem que ela poderia ser uma Marota não?- Sirius comentou para James.

James somente ficou calado.

Sirius estranhou a altitude do amigo, mas não disse nada.

**"Berrara, batera no pai com a bengala, vomitara de propósito,dera pontapés na mãe e atirara sua tartaruga pelo teto da estufa de plantas e nem** **assim conseguira o quarto de volta."**

– Que menino... Burro nunca se deve fazer isso para conseguir algo, tem que fingir depressão.

**" Harry pensava no dia anterior àquela hora,** **desejando com amargura que tivesse aberto a carta no hall."**

– Todos desejam- Falou Gina com carinho.

**" Tio Válter e tia Petúnia se entreolhavam, ameaçadores."**

– Ai que meda- Brincou Fred.

**"Quando o correio chegou tio Válter, que parecia estar tentando ser agradável com Harry, fez Duda ir buscá-lo. "**

Todo mundo ficou com cara de "Poker face" (n/Biaa:Não sei se na cidade de vcs tem essa expressão mas tudo bem).

**"Eles o ouviram bater nas coisas do** **corredor com a bengala da Smeltings. Então ele gritou:**

**— Chegou outra!"**

– Ele devia ter aberto logo se queria ver o que era- Resmungou James.

– Harry...Seu primo sabia ler?- Rony perguntou realmente sem saber.

– Sim – Respondeu Harry pensativo.

E todo mundo pareceu ficar chocado.

**_"Sr. H. Potter,_**

**_O Menor Quarto da Casa_**

**_Rua dos Alfeneiros 4..._**

**Com um grito sufocado tio Válter saltou da cadeira e saiu correndo pelocorredor,"**

– Dramático- Apontou Frank.

**" Harry logo atrás dele. Tio Válter teve que lutar e derrubar Duda no chão** **para lhe tirar a carta, o que foi dificultado por Harry que agarrara o pescoço do tio Válter por trás."**

– Isso!- Comemorou Sirius e James de um fraco sorriso.

**"Depois de um minuto confuso de luta, em que todos levaram varias**

**bengaladas, tio Válter se endireitou, ofegante com a carta de Harry apertada na**

**mão."**

– Boboca!- Gritou Neville e todo mundo olhou para ele, que corou.

**"— Vá para o seu armário, quero dizer, para o seu quarto — chiou para Harry — Duda, saia, saia logo.**

**Harry deu voltas e mais voltas no novo quarto. Alguém sabia que ele se mudara do armário e parecia saber que ele não recebera a primeira carta. Isto significava com certeza que ia tentar outra. Outra vez? E desta vez ele tomaria providências para que desse certo.**

**Tinha um plano."**

Todo mundo gemeu.

**"O despertador consertado tocou às seis horas na manhã seguinte."**

– Não- Gritou Sirius -É muito cedo.

Todo mundo revirou os olhos.

**"Harry** **desligou-o depressa e se vestiu em silêncio.**

**Não podia acordar os Dursley. Desceu as escadas sorrateiro sem acender nenhuma luz."**

Todo mundo estava prestando muita atenção a leitura de Jorge.

**"Ia esperar pelo carteiro na esquina da Alfeneiros e receber primeiro as** **cartas endereçadas ao numero quatro. Seu coração batia com força quando atravessou sem ruído o corredor escuro até a porta de entrada.**

**— AAAAAIIIIIEEE!"**

Todo mundo pulou e isso casou uma crise de riso.

**"Harry deu um salto no ar, pisara em alguma coisa grande e mole no capacho, uma coisa viva!"**

As meninas gritaram.

**"As luzes se acenderam no primeiro andar e, para seu horror, Harry percebeu que a coisa grande e mole tinha a cara do tio Válter"**

– Por favor me diz que ele morreu?- Pediu James e Lily deu tapa nele.

– Não- Disse Harry sem sorrir, estava pensando que podia ter vido isso muitos antes se não fosse Voldemort.

**" estava dormindo junto à porta de entrada em um saco de dormir para impedir que Harry fizesse exatamente o que estava tentando fazer. Gritou com Harry quase meia hora e depois lhe disse para ir preparar uma xícara de chá. "**

– Vai se...

– James... - Lily repreendeu.

–... Ferrar.

**"Harry foi para a cozinha, arrastando os pés, infeliz, e quando conseguiu voltar o correio tinha sido entregue, bem no colo de tio Válter. Harry viu três cartas endereçadas em tinta** **verde."**

– Gente eu to entediada- Falou Alice.

– Porque você e eu e quem mais tiver entediado não ficam jogando alguma coisa enquanto eles leem?- Sugeriu Frank.

– Okay.

Ela, Frank, Regulus, Neville e Fred começaram a brincar.

**"Tio Válter não foi trabalhar naquele dia. Ficou em casa e pregou a portinhola para cartas."**

– Como se fosse fazer grande diferença – Desdenhou Régulus

**"— Entende — explicou à tia Petúnia por entre os lábios cheios pregos — se eles não puderem entregar então terão de desistir."**

– Isso minha gente é a ideologia dos idiotas e perdedores - Apontou James.

Toda sala começou a rir.

**"— Não tenho muita certeza de que isto vai dar certo, Válter."**

– Pelo menos sua irmã não é tão burra Lily- Falou Remus e Lily concordou.

**"— Ah, a cabeça dessa gente funciona de maneira estranha, Petúnia eles não são como você e eu — disse tio Válter tentando bater um prego com um pedaço de bolo de frutas que tia Petúnia acabara de lhe trazer.**

**Na sexta-feira chegaram nada menos que doze cartas para Harry."**

Todos se assustaram.

**"Como não passavam pela portinhola da correspondência, tinham sido empurradas por baixo da porta, metidas pelos lados e algumas até forçadas pela janelinha do** **banheiro no térreo. Tio Válter ficou em casa de novo. Depois de queimar todas,"**

Lista maior...

**"apanhou martelo e pregos e fechou com tábuas as frestas das portas da frente e dos fundos, de modo que ninguém podia sair.**

**Cantarolou "Pé ante pé no campo de tulipas" enquanto trabalhava, e se assustava com qualquer ruído."**

– Maluco.

**"No sábado as coisas começam a fugir ao seu controle. Vinte e quatro** **cartas acabaram entrando em casa enrolada e escondida em duas dúzias de ovos que o leiteiro, muito confuso, entregara à tia Petúnia pela janela da sala de estar."**

– Será que nada é normal com você?- Perguntou Gina.

– Uhum...- Harry fingiu refletir - Não.

**"Enquanto tio Válter dava telefonemas furiosos para o correio e a leiteria tentando encontrar alguém a quem se queixar, tia Petúnia picava as cartas no processador de alimentos.**

**— Mas quem é que quer falar tanto assim com você? — Duda perguntou espantado a Harry."**

– Todo mundo o bruxo?- Ariscou Remus.

Antes que Harry pudesse falar algo, Rony respondeu:

– Sim.

– E inveja sufoca ! –Exclamaram os marotos, enquanto faziam de conta que estavam sem ar.

**"Na manhã do domingo, tio Válter sentou-se à mesa do café parecendo cansado e um tanto doente, mas feliz.**

**— Não tem correio aos domingos — lembrou a todos, contente passando** **geléia nos jornais, nada de cartas idiotas hoje..."**

– PARA OS BRUXOS SIM! -James falou e riu como um maníaco.

**"Alguma coisa desceu chiando pela chaminé do fogão enquanto ele falava e bateu com força em sua nuca. "**

– O que foi?- Perguntou Sirius, sem resposta.

**"No instante seguinte, trinta ou quarenta cartas saíram velozes da lareira como se fossem tiros. Os Dursley se abaixaram, mas Harry deu um salto no ar para apanhar uma..."**

– Você é do time de Quadribol?- Perguntou James ansioso.

– Shhhhh!- Disse Harry- Ninguém responde.

James achou que Harry sabia exatamente como deixar uma pessoa curiosa.

**"— Fora! Fora!**

**Depois que tia Petúnia e Duda tinham corrido para fora protegendo o rosto com os braços, tio Válter bateu a porta. Eles podiam ouvir as cartas disparando para dentro da cozinha, ricocheteando nas paredes e no chão.**

**— Já chega — disse tio Válter, tentando falar com calma, mas ao mesmo tempo, arrancando tufos de pêlos dos bigodes. "**

– Muito paciente ele - Ironizou Lily.

**"— Quero vocês aqui de volta em** **cinco minutos prontos para sair. Vamos viajar. "**

– Para onde?- Gina perguntou com um mau pressentimento.

– Bem eu não sei como era o nome da rua- Harry deu de ombros.

**"Ponham apenas algumas roupas nas malas. Não quero discussão!"**

– E quem quer?

– Os filhos de Ares- Brincou Hermione e quando todo mundo olhou para ela sem entender, ela completou- É de um livro, Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos.

– E é bom?- Perguntou Remus interessado.

Hermione corou.

–Sim, o personagem principal descobre que é filho de um deus, e ele vai para um acampamento para treinar para ser um herói, lá ele descobre que é filho do deus dos mares, Poseidon, só que tem um problema, roubaram o raio-mestre de Zeus, e culpam Poseidon, para inocentar ele e salvar a mãe, ele recebe uma missão e tem que regastar o raio-mestre em menos de um mê missão ele conta com a ajuda de Grover e Annabeth, um filha de Atena, inimiga de Poseidon, e um sátiro, meio covarde, mas leal.

– Parece muito bom...

Rony interrompeu com ciúme:

– Vamos voltar ao livro ok?

**"Ele parecia tão perigoso com metade dos bigodes arrancados que ninguém se atreveu a discutir. "**

– Agora tenho outra definição de perigo – Harry falou.

Infelizmente, completou Harry em pensamento, tipo Voldemort.

**"Dez minutos depois eles tinham retirado as tábuas para passar nas portas e estavam no carro, correndo em direção a estrada. Duda fungava no banco traseiro, o pai tinha lhe dado um tapa na cabeça"**

– A vida as vezes é justa- Rony falou com um sorriso malvado.

**"por atrasá-los tentando empacotar a televisão, o vídeo e o computador na mochila esportiva."**

Todos riram com essa.

**"Eles viajaram no carro. E viajaram. Nem tia Petúnia se atrevia a perguntar aonde iam. De vez em quando tio Válter fazia uma curva fechada e seguia na direção oposta por algum tempo.**

**— Para despistá-los... Despistá-los — resmungava sempre que fazia isso."**

– Pirado – Cantarolavam os Marotos.

**"Não pararam para comer nem beber o dia inteiro. "**

– Meu deus que louco- Lily reclamou- Cuidado com faz com meu filho.

Filho... Harry adorou ser chamado assim.

**"Quando a noite caiu Duda estava uivando. Nunca tivera um dia tão ruim na vida. Estava com fome, "**

– Todos estavam- Falou Harry, quase solidário.

**"sentia falta dos cinco programas de televisão que queria assistir e nunca levara tanto tempo sem explodir um alienígena no computador."**

– Quem manda ser mal acostumado-Resmungou Hermione.

**"Tio Válter parou finalmente à porta de um hotel de aspecto sombrio na periferia de uma grande cidade."**

Sirius franziu o nariz, estava acostumado com o bom e o melhor.

Primeiro nos Black's e depois nos Potter's.

**" Duda e Harry dividiram um quarto com duas camas iguais e lençóis úmidos que cheiravam a mofo. Duda roncou, mas Harry ficou acordado, sentado no peitoral da janela, espiando as luzes dos carros que passavam enquanto pensava..."**

– No que?

– E eu vou lembrar?

**"Comeram cereal velho e torradas com tomates enlatados frios no café damanhã do dia seguinte. "**

– Que comida deliciosa – Rony e Sirius franziram o nariz.

**"Tinham acabado de comer quando a proprietária do hotel aproximou-se da mesa.**

**— Com licença, mas um dos senhores é o Sr. Harry Potter? É que eu tenho umas cem dessas na recepção. — E ergueu uma carta para eles poderem ler o endereço em tinta verde:**

**_Sr. H. Potter_**

**_Quarto 17_**

**_Railview Hotel Cokewrth"_**

– UHU!

**"Harry tentou pegar a carta, mas tio Válter afastou sua mão. A mulher ficou olhando."**

– POIS DEVIA TER FEITO ALGUMA COISA- Reclamou Lily.

**"— Eu recebo as cartas — disse tio Válter, levantando-se depressa e seguindo a mulher que se retirava do salão de refeições.**

**— Não seria melhor simplesmente irmos para casa, querido? — tia** **Petúnia sugeriu timidamente horas depois, mas tio Válter não parecia ouvi-la."**

– Sociedade machista – Reclamou Hermione.

**"Exatamente o que andava procurando ninguém sabia. Ele os levou até o meio de uma floresta, desceu do carro, espiou a volta, sacudiu a cabeça, tornou aembarcar no carro e partiram outra vez. "**

– Louco!

**"A mesma coisa aconteceu no meio de um campo arado, no meio de uma ponte pênsil e no alto de um edifício garagem.**

**— Papai enlouqueceu, não foi? — Duda perguntou,"**

– Só agora percebeu?- Perguntou Rony.

**"cansado, à tia Petúnia no fim daquela tarde. Tio Válter estacionara no litoral, passara a chave no carrocom todos dentro e desaparecera.**

**Começou a chover. Grandes gotas batiam no teto do carro.**

**Duda choramingou.**

**— É segunda-feira — falou à mãe. O Grande Humberto vai se apresentar hoje à noite. Quero estar em algum lugar que tenha televisão."**

– Óh! Com certeza, porque o maior drama da vida seria você perder um programa de televisão – Disse Mione revirando os olhos.

**"Segunda-feira. Isto lembrou a Harry uma coisa. Se era segunda-feira e em geral podia-se confiar que Duda soubesse os dias da semana, por causa da televisão, "**

Todos reviraram os olhos.

**"então o dia seguinte, terça-feira, era o décimo primeiro aniversário de Harry."**

– PARABÉNS!- Gritaram todos e nessa hora os que saíram voltaram assustados com os gritos.

– Não é hoje- Harry sorriu.

– A propósito, você tem quantos anos agora?

– 17.

– Qual o dia do seu aniversario?

– 31 de Julho.

**"Naturalmente seus aniversários não eram lá muito divertidos,"**

Lista estava com quinze páginas.

**"no ano** a**nterior, os Dursley tinham-lhe dado um cabide e um par de meias velha do tio Válter. "**

Ainda bem que Valter Dursley estava bem longe dali.

**"Ainda assim, não se fazia onze anos todos os dias."**

–Lógico que não- Falou Hermione- Ia tirar toda a graça da vida.

**"Tio Válter voltou sorrindo. Carregava um pacote comprido e fino e não respondeu à tia Petúnia quando ela perguntou o que comprara.**

**— Encontrei o lugar perfeito! — falou. — Vamos! Saiam todos!**

**Fazia muito frio do lado de fora do carro. Tio Válter apontou para o que**

**parecia ser um grande rochedo no meio do mar."**

Foi preciso meia hora para se acalmarem.

**"Encarrapitado no alto do rochedo havia o casebre mais miserável que se pode imaginar. "**

Todo mundo ficou tenso, até os que não estavam querendo saber.

**"Uma coisa era certa, ali não havia televisão.**

**— Estão anunciando uma tempestade para hoje! — disse tio Válter alegre,batendo palmas. "**

– Ele tem problemas mentais, só pode - Falou Remus.

**"— E este senhor teve a bondade de concordar em nos emprestar seu barco!"**

– O que bondade- Ironizou Alice.

**"Um homem desdentado vinha descansadamente em direção a eles, e apontava com um sorriso muito maldoso para um barco a remos"**

– Seus parentes Remo *O* - Disse Sirius e riu da própria piada. Sozinho.

"** velho que subia e descia nas águas cinza-grafite lá embaixo."**

Todos tremeram.

**"— Já comprei algumas rações para nós — disse tio Válter — portanto,**

**todos a bordo!**

**Fazia muito frio no barco."**

Lista com dezesseis páginas...

**" Salpicos de água gelada do mar escorriam pelos pescoços deles e um vento cortante fustigava seus rostos. "**

Todos franziram o rosto ao imaginar a cena.

**"Depois do que pareceram horas eles chegaram ao rochedo, onde tio Válter, escorregando, levouos ate a casa em ruínas.**

**O interior era horrível, cheirava a algas marinhas, o vento assobiava pelas frestas nas paredes de tábuas e a lareira estava úmida e vazia. Havia apenas dois quartos."**

– Merlin!- Sirius falou horrorizado- Devia existir uma lei contra manter uma casa assim.

Todos, mesmo que silenciosamente, concordaram.

**"Afinal as rações de Tio Válter eram uma embalagem de cereal para cada um e quatro bananas. Ele tentou acender a lareira, mas a embalagem de cereal apenas fumegou e carbonizou."**

– Lógico - Começou a explicar Hermione - Isso é a lei...

– Mione...-Interrompeu Rony.

Ela se calou.

**"— Aquelas cartas viriam a calhar agora, hein? — disse ele animado."**

Todos reviraram os olhos.

**"Estava de muito bom humor. Obviamente achava que ninguém teria chance de alcançá-lo ali, durante uma tempestade, para entregar cartas. Harry concordava intimamente, embora este pensamento não o animasse nem um pouco."**

–Realmente.

**"Quando a noite caiu, a tempestade prometida desabou ao redor deles. A**

**espuma das altas ondas chapinhava nas paredes do casebre e um vento**

**ameaçador sacudia as janelas imundas."**

– Ecaa!

**"Tia Petúnia encontrou uns cobertores mofados no segundo quarto e preparou uma cama para Duda ao sofá comido pelas traças. Ela e tio Válter foram se deitar na cama cheia de calombos ao lado e deixaram Harry procurar a parte mais macia do assoalho e se enrolar no cobertor mais rasgado e ralo."**

James estava muito triste, não queria que seu filho sofresse desse jeito, ele virou o rosto para encarar sua amada, e a encontrou chorando baixinho, todos estavam em profundo silencio, até Harry quebrar o silêncio, e pedir para que o ruivo continuasse.

**"A tempestade rugia cada vez com maior ferocidade à medida que a noiteavançava. Harry não conseguia dormir. Tremia e revirava, tentando encontrar umaposição confortável, seu estômago roncando de fome."**

– Olha! - Falou Remus feliz - A lista tem dezessete páginas.

**" Os roncos de Duda eram abafados pela trovoada que começou por volta da meia-noite. O mostrador luminoso do relógio de Duda, que estava pendurado para fora do sofá em seu pulso gordo, informava a Harry que dentro de dez minutos ele completaria onze anos. "**

– Happy birthday to you... - Começaram a cantar por mais que Harry explicasse que não era seu aniversário.

**"Deitado, ele viu seu aniversário se aproximar, perguntando-se se os Dursley se lembrariam, "**

Harry sabia que os Dursley não se lembrariam, mas inteligentemente preferiu não comentar.

**"perguntando-se onde estaria o remetente das cartas agora."**

– Provavelmente perto... – Murmurou Harry.

**"Faltavam cinco minutos. Harry ouviu alguma coisa estalar lá fora. Desejou que o teto não caísse, embora quem sabe conseguisse se esquentar se isto acontecesse."**

Todo mundo ficou confuso se isso era um pensamento positivo ou negativo.

**" Quatro minutos."**

Houve uma pausa de um silêncio onde todos mergulharam em próprios pensamentos...

**"Talvez a casa na Rua dos Alfeneiros estivesse tão abarrotada de cartas**

**que quando voltasse ele pudesse surrupiar uma."**

– Isso mesmo Harry, seja positivo.

**"Três minutos. Seria o mar batendo tão forte na rocha? E faltavam dois minutos, que barulho esquisito de trituração era aquela? Será que a rocha estava se desintegrando no mar?"**

Todos estavam um pouco confusos, menos Harry, que já sabia o que ia acontecer.

– Que tensão- Falou Regulus e todos só faltaram matar ele por comentar nessa hora.

**"Mais um minuto e ele completaria onze anos. Trinta segundos... Vinte..."**

– Vinte - Ressoaram os gêmeos.

**"Dez... "**

– Dez.

**"Nove... "**

– Nove.

**"Talvez acordasse Duda, só para aborrecê-lo..."**

– Ah sim, faça isso - Falaram os gêmeos felizes.

**"Três... Dois... Um..."**

Maior confusão, todo mundo dando os parabéns para um Harry que falava que seu aniversário já tinha passado.

**"O casebre todo estremeceu e Harry sentou-se reto, arregalando os olhos para a porta. Havia alguém lá fora, que batia querendo entrar."**

– Quem?

– Só no próximo capítulo- Harry sorriu feliz com a memória de quem era.

– Quem vai ler agora?-Perguntou Fred.

– Passa aqui – Falou Sirius tomando o livro das mãos de Jorge –**O GUARDIÃO DAS CHAVES.**


	5. O Guardião das Chaves

Capítulo feito por Anmy, que tem conta no Nyah.

–Passa aqui.– Falou Sirius tomando o livro das mãos de Jorge.–**O GUARDIÃO DAS CHAVES**

**"BUM!**** Bateram outra vez.**

**Duda acordou assustado.**

**— Onde está o canhão? — perguntou abobado."**

–Nem vou comentar... – Falou James intrigado com o menino.

Regulos soltou um bufo.

**Ouviram coisas cair atrás deles e Tio Válter entrou derrapando pela sala. Trazia um _rifle_ nas mãos, agora sabiam o que era aquele pacote fino e comprido que ele carregava.**

As sobrancelhas de Sirius subiram tanto que quase desapareceram sobre os cabelos.

–Quê que é um "_rifle_"? – Perguntou Alice.

– É como uma ama trouxa... – respondeu Lily,e passaram mais alguns minutos explicando a "função" de uma arma trouxa.

**— Quem está aí? — gritou — Olha que estou armado!**

– Nossa,olha Pontas estou todo arrepiado! – Ironizou Sirius levantando o braço.

James riu e empurrou seu braço para longe dele.

– É mais fácil ele cantar Ópera do que matar um bruxo com isso. – Falou Neville.

**Silêncio. E em seguida...**

**TRAM!**

**À porta levou uma pancada tão violenta que se soltou das dobradiças e, com um baque ensurdecedor, desabou no chão.**

**Um homem gigantesco estava parado ao portal. Tinha o rosto completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, mas dava para se ver seus olhos, luzindo como besouros negros debaixo de todo aquele cabelo. O gigante espremeu-se para entrar no casebre, curvando-se de modo que a cabeça apenas roçou o teto. Abaixou-se, apanhou a porta e tornou a encaixá-la sem esforço no portal. O ruído da tempestade lá fora diminuiu um pouco. Ele se virou para encarar todos.**

– Hagrid! – Exclamaram todos felizes.

Harry tinha um sorriso tão puro que fazia todos ali presentes pensar que fora _ali_,naquele instante,que sua vida realmente começou.

– Eu estou sentindo um cheiro de confusão... – Falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

– Esse cheiro é de você mesmo,Almofadinhas. – Falou Remus fazendo todos rirem enquanto Sirius fazia um bico incrivelmente infantil.

**— Não poderia preparar uma xícara de chá para nós, poderia? Não foi uma viagem fácil...**

Todos sorriram ao comentário do Meio-Gigante.

–Hagrid sempre será Hagrid. – Falou Harry com um brilho no olhar.

Lily e James sorriram ao perceber que o filho estava estavam tão infelizes pelo que seu filho teve que ninguém que realmente o amasse...

_Isso vai mudar,_ pensaram confiantes.

**E dirigiu-se ao sofá onde Duda estava paralisado de medo.**

**— Chegue para lá, gordão — disse o estranho.**

**Duda soltou um guincho e correu a se esconder atrás da mãe, que parara encolhida, aterrorizada, atrás de Tio Válter.**

**— Ah, e aqui está o Harry! — disse o gigante.**

–Mas que drama! – Reclamou Gina

– Ele bem que tinha razão para ter medo do Hagrid. – Falou Harry divertido.

Todos ficaram curiosos e continuaram.

**Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz ****e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso.**

**— A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê — disse o gigante — Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.**

– Ele bem que tinha razão para ter medo do Hagrid. – Falou Harry divertido.

Todos ficaram curiosos e continuaram.

**Harry ergueu os olhos para a cara feroz ****e selvagem em sombras e viu que os olhos de besouro se enrugavam em um sorriso.**

**— A última vez que o vi, você era um bebê — disse o gigante — Você parece muito com o seu pai, mas tem os olhos da sua mãe.**

**— Ah, cala a boca, Dursley, seu cara de passa — disse o gigante, e esticou o braço para trás do sofá, arrancando a arma das mãos de Tio Válter, vergou-a no meio como se fosse de borracha e atirou-a a um canto da sala.**

Sirius praticamente rolava no chão,e também uivava de tanto rir.

E não estava o acompanhavam,embora com menos...er...entusiasmo.

– Ah!O que eu não daria para ver a cara dele! – Falaram James,Jorge e Fred ao mesmo tempo.

**Tio Válter fez outro som esquisito, como um camundongo sendo pisado.**

**— Em todo caso, Harry — disse o gigante, dando as costas para os Dursley — Feliz Aniversário para você! Tenho uma coisa para você aqui, talvez tenha sentado nela sem querer, mas o gosto continua bom.**

**De um bolso interno do casaco preto ele tirou uma caixa meio amassada. Harry abriu, com os dedos trêmulos. Dentro havia um grande e pegajoso bolo de chocolate com a frase _Feliz Aniversário _escrita em glacê verde.**

– Deve ter sido seu primeiro bolo de aniversario, Harry? – Questionou Frank.

Harry assentiu .

E o livro para as futuras azarações e feitiços voltou a tona,e agora eles tinham certeza que todos do mundo bruxo iriam quere-lo,pois até mesmo Regulos estava com muita raiva dos trouxas.

_Não acredito que ele teve que passar por tudo isso._Pensou Neville tristemente.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e este sorriu de forma corajosa para ele. Ele passou por tanta coisa, mas nunca desistiu de fazer o bem...

Foi preciso algumas horas até que Regulos falou algo como:"agora-está-razoavél."

**Harry olhou para o gigante. Quis dizer obrigado, mas as palavras se perderam a caminho da boca, e em lugar disso o que disse foi:**

**— Quem é você?**

– Educação,Harry. – Reprenderam Mione e Lily,fazendo Harry e Rony revirar os olhos,embora Harry tivesse um sorriso torto no rosto.

**O gigante deu uma risada abafada.**

**— É verdade, não me apresentei. Rúbeo Hagrid, Guardião das Chaves e das Terras de Hogwarts.**

**Estendeu uma mão enorme e sacudiu o braço inteiro de Harry.**

**— E que tal o chá, hein? — perguntou esfregando as mãos — Eu não diria não a uma pessoa mais forte, se é que você me entende.**

**Seus olhos bateram na lareira vazia em que ficara o pacote carbonizado de cereal e ele soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa. Curvou-se para a lareira, não viram o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando se afastou um segundo depois, havia dentro dela um clarão ribombante. O fogo estrondoso encheu todo o casebre úmido com sua luz tremeluzente e Harry sentiu o calor envolvê-lo como se tivesse mergulhado em um banho quente.**

– Ele fez _magia?_ – Questionou Remus surpreso.

– Mas ele não tinha sido expulso de Hogwarts? – Continuou Alice.

– E também teve sua varinha quebrada,é. – Falou Harry sorrindo,e piscando para os marotos completou: – Mas vai dizer que você nunca viram ele fazer algo assim?

Os MaruMartys sorriram amarelo,enquanto Regulos sorriu confuso.

**O gigante se recostou no sofá, que afundou um pouco sob o seu peso, e começou a tirar coisas de todo gênero dos bolsos do casaco: uma chaleira de cobre, uma embalagem amassada de salsichas, um espeto, um bule de chá, várias xícaras lascadas e uma garrafa de um líquido âmbar de que ele tomou um gole antes de começar a preparar o chá. Logo o casebre se encheu com o ruído e o cheiro de salsichas fritas. Ninguém disse nada enquanto o gigante trabalhava, mas assim que ele empurrou as primeiras salsichas gordas e suculentas, ligeiramente queimadas, do espeto, Duda se mexeu. Tio Válter disse com rispidez:**

**— Não toque em nada que ele lhe der, Duda.**

**O gigante deu uma risadinha ameaçadora.**

**— Esse pudim de banha do seu filho não precisa engordar mais Dursley, não se preocupe.**

Sirius limpou uma lagrima imaginaria no rosto.

– Cara,eu _amo _o Hagrid.

O sorriso de James contagiou Remus,Fred,Jorge e Regulos.

– Sempre soube que você jogava pro lado Pink da força. – Falou James divertido.

Todos os outros soltaram um risinho abafado,enquanto Sirius pulava em cima de James que berrava:

–VEI!EU JÁ TENHO DONA!MERLIMMESALVE!

Fazendo as risadas aumentarem.

**E passou as salsichas para Harry, que estava tão faminto e nunca provara nada tão maravilhoso, mas ainda assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do gigante. Finalmente, como ninguém parecia disposto a explicar nada, ele disse:**

**— Me desculpe, mas continuo sem saber realmente quem você é.**

–Está vendo Lily? – Falou James após chutar Sirius para longe.– Ele já é educado.

– Volte para sua briga,Potter.

James fez um bico.

**O gigante tomou um grande gole de chá e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.**

**— Chame-me de Hagrid, é como todos me chamam. E como lhe disse, sou o Guardião das Chaves de Hogwarts, você sabe tudo sobre Hogwarts, é claro.**

**— Ah, não — disse Harry.**

**Hagrid pareceu chocado.**

–Só eu tô achando que o Hagrid não vai ficar relax?–Perguntou Alice.

– Também acho isso.– Falaram Remus,Frank,Rony e Neville.

**— Sinto muito — apressou-se Harry a dizer.**

– Você não tem que se desculpar Harry. – Falou Hermione.

– É.Quem tem que se sentir mal são esses trouxas idotas. – Falou James.

– Como se pela falta de conhecimento ele não fosse "virar" bruxo...– Resmungaram Regulos e Sirius baixinho.

**— Sente muito? — vociferou Hagrid, virando-se para encarar os Dursley, que tinham recuado para as sombras — Eles é que deviam sentir muito! Eu sabia que você não estava recebendo as cartas, mas nunca pensei que nem ao menos sabia da existência de Hogwarts, para apelar! Você nunca se perguntou onde foi que seus pais aprenderam tudo?**

**— Tudo o quê? — perguntou Harry.**

– He-he...Eu quero ver o Hagrid irritado!

Todos olharam Sirius como se ele fosse um E.T.

– O que?

Harry riu fazendo com que aqueles que ainda olhavam Sirius sorrisem.O menino parecia ter uma finidade pelo "cachorro".

**— TUDO O QUÊ? — berrou Hagrid — Ora espere aí um segundo!**

**Ele se levantara de um salto. Na raiva parecia encher o casebre todo. Os Dursley se encolhiam contra a parede.**

**— Vocês vão querer me dizer — rosnou para os Dursley — Que este menino, este menino! Não sabe nada, de NADA?**

**Harry achou que a coisa estava indo longe demais. Afinal tinha freqüentado a escola e suas notas não eram ruins.**

**— Eu sei alguma coisa — falou — Sei, sabe, matemática e outras coisas.**

– Que diabos é matemática?– Perguntou Rony.

– Uma matéria trouxa. – Repsondeu Lily docemente.

– A pior* delas,na minha opnião. – Resmungou Harry levando um tapa de Hermione.– Nem precisa falar...Você adora matemática.

Mione corou e deu lingua para Harry.

**Mas Hagrid dispensou-o com um abano de mão e disse:**

**— Do nosso mundo, quero dizer. Seu mundo. Meu mundo. O mundo dos seus pais.**

**— Que mundo?**

**Hagrid parecia preste a explodir.**

**— DURSLEY! — urrou ele.**

Sirius estava praticamente pulando no sofá,apertou o livro nas mão.

– ISSO AE HAGRID! – Gritou...REMUS?

**Tio Válter, que ficara muito pálido, murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível.**

**Hagrid olhou alucinado para Harry.**

**— Mas você deve saber quem foram sua mãe e seu pai — disse — Quero dizer, eles são famosos. Você é famoso.**

Harry revirou os olhos,embora suas bochechas tenham ficado vermelhas.

– Nem me fale.É impossivél esquecer do Collin.

O sorriso de Harry amarelou e suas feições ficaram como os outros do presente,embora ele pacesse o mais triste,os dos passado não falaram nada mais franziram a testa.

**— Quê? Meu pai e minha mãe eram famosos?**

–Claro que sim,Harry.São so pais do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

Harry fez uma careta desgostosa.

**— Você não sabe... você não sabe...**

**Hagrid correu os dedos pelos cabelos, fixando em Harry um olhar perplexo.**

**— Você não sabe quem é? — perguntou finalmente.**

**Tio Válter de repente encontrou a voz.**

**— Pare! — ordenou — Pare agora mesmo! Eu o proíbo de contar qualquer coisa ao menino!**

–Você não manda em ninguém,Dursley.–Rosnou James.

–Hagrid vai explicar tudo ao Harry,tenho certeza. – Falou Lily acalmando James.

**Um homem mais corajoso do que Dursley teria se intimidado com o olhar furioso que Hagrid lhe deu. Quando Hagrid falou, cada sílaba tremia de raiva.**

**— VOCÊ NUNCA CONTOU? NUNCA CONTOU O QUE DUMBLEDORE DEIXOU ESCRITO NAQUELA CARTA PARA ELE? EU ESTAVA LÁ! EU VI DUMBLEDORE DEIXAR A CARTA, DURSLEY! E VOCÊ ESCONDEU DELE TODOS ESSES ANOS?**

**— Escondeu o que de mim? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

–Você tem uma curiosidade nata desde pequeninho. – Falou Neville rindo.

– E eu que pensei que vocÊ só ficou assim depois que foi para Horgwarts...– Falou Hermione com um sorriso triste,fora tão diferente com ela,seus pais ficaram felizes,a apoiram...

**— PARE! EU O PROÍBO! — gritou Tio Válter em pânico.**

**Tia Petúnia deixou escapar um grito sufocado de horror.**

**— Ah, vão tomar banho, vocês dois — disse Hagrid — Harry, você é um _bruxo_.**

– é que eu não percebi antes? – Falou Harry revirou os olhos,mas sorriu para o ainda lhe chamava a atençao..ele parecia ser um Sonserino nato,embora também um Grifinoriano digno.

– Não é um grande jeito de se explicar as coisas.– Reclamou Remus. – Chegar do nada e dizer "você é bruxo"?

–Ele estava muito irritado. – Defendeu Lice.

– Será que vocês podem calar a boca?Eu quero ler. – Todos olharam para Sirius assustados.– Que foi?Eu tô sentindo que algo vai acontecer...

– Merlim,virou profeta agora,Pulgento?– Perguntou James sorrindo pelo fato do amigo querer ler um livro.

– Quem sabe,veado.

O rosto de James ficou completamente vermleho,ele abriu a boca para argumentar e Remus falou revirando os olhos.

– Sim,sabemos,não é veado,é cervo.

– Muito bem,Aluado.É C-E-R-V-O!

**O casebre mergulhou em silêncio. Ouviam-se apenas o mar e o assobio do vento.**

**— Eu sou o quê? — ofegou Harry.**

**— Um bruxo, é claro — repetiu Hagrid, recostando-se no sofá, que gemeu e afundou ainda mais — E um bruxo de primeira, eu diria, depois que receber um pequeno treino. Com uma mãe e um pai como os seus, o que mais você poderia ser? E acho que já está na hora de ler a sua carta.**

**Harry estendeu a mão finalmente para receber o envelope meio amarelo, endereçado em tinta verde para: _Sr. H. Potter, O Assoalho, Casebre sobre Rochedo, O Mar._**

**Ele puxou a carta e leu:**

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

**_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore_**

**_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._**

**_Prezado Sr. Potter,_**

**_Temos o prazer de informar que V.S.a tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários. O ano letivo começa em 1º de Setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de Julho, no mais tardar._**

**_Atenciosamente,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall_**

**_Diretora Substituta._**

**As perguntas explodiam na cabeça de Harry como fogos de artifício, e ele não conseguia decidir o que perguntar primeiro. Passados alguns minutos, gaguejou:**

**— O que querem dizer com "_estão aguardando a minha coruja_"?**

– Essa foi sua primeira pergunta? –perguntou Hermione surpresa.

Harry assentiu indiferente.

– Eu perguntei o que era Ordem de Merlim,Primeira Classe e como recebemos ela. – Falou Lily vermelha.

**— Gárgulas galopantes! Isto me lembra uma coisa — disse Hagrid, batendo a mão na testa com força suficiente para derrubar um cavalo, e de outro bolso interno do casaco tirou uma coruja, uma coruja de verdade, viva, meio arrepiada, uma longa pena e um rolo de pergaminho. Com a língua entre os dentes, ele rabiscou um bilhete que Harry pôde ler de cabeça para baixo:**

**_Prezado Sr. Dumbledore,_**

**_Entreguei a carta a Harry. Vou levá-lo amanhã para comprar o material. O tempo está horrível. Espero que o senhor esteja bem._**

**_Hagrid._**

**Hagrid enrolou o pergaminho, entregou-o à coruja, que o prendeu no bico, depois ele foi até a porta e lançou a ave na tempestade. Quando voltou, sentou-se como se aquilo fosse tão normal quanto pegar o telefone.**

**Harry percebeu que sua boca se abrira e fechou-a rapidamente.**

**— Onde é que eu estava? — disse Hagrid, mas naquele momento, Tio Válter, ainda cor de cera, mas parecendo muito furioso, adiantou-se até a luz da lareira.**

**— Ele não vai — falou.**

**Hagrid resmungou.**

**— Eu gostaria de ver um grande _trouxa_ como você impedi-lo — respondeu.**

– Uou!Da-lhe Hagri! –Falou Frank rindo.

– Ele nunca poderia impedir você Harry. – Falou Alice carinhosamente.

– Sim,se você quisesse ir,ninguém poderia negar. – Concordou Gina.

**— Um o quê? — perguntou Harry interessado.**

**— Um _trouxa_ — disse Hagrid — É como chamamos gente que não é mágica como nós. E você teve o azar de ser criado na família dos maiores trouxas que já vi na vida.**

Sirius fez uma careta.

_Por que_ ele não cuidara de Harry?

Onde é que ele estava quando isso aconteceu?

O mesmo pensamento corria em todos os outros do passado.

_Onde é que estavam que não podiam salvar Harry_?

**— Juramos quando o aceitamos que poríamos um fim nessa bobagem — disse Tio Válter — Juramos que erradicaríamos isso nele. _Bruxo_, francamente!**

**— Você sabia? — perguntou Harry — Você sabia que sou um... bruxo?**

**— Sabia! — guinchou Tia Petúnia de repente — Sabia! Claro que sabíamos! Como poderia não ser, a maldita da minha irmã sendo o que era? Ah, ela recebeu uma carta igual a essa e desapareceu, foi para aquela... aquela escola, e voltava para casa nas férias com os bolsos cheios de ovas de sapo, transformando xícaras em ratos. Eu era a única que a via como ela era. Um aborto da natureza! Mas para minha mãe e meu pai, ah não, era Lílian isso e Lílian aquilo, tinham orgulho de ter uma _bruxa_ na família!**

– NÃO FALE DELA ASSIM! – BERRARAM TODOS.

Ele e os outros voltaram a continuar com as azarrações.

**Ela parou para suspirar profundamente e aí continuou seu discurso. Parecia que estava querendo dizer aquilo havia anos.**

**— Então ela conheceu Potter na escola e eles saíram de casa, casaram e tiveram você, e é claro que eu sabia que você ia ser igual, esquisito, anormal e então ela vai e me faz o favor de se explodir e nos deixar entalados com você!**

– Não foi bem assim. – Resmungou Lily.

– Eu que diga!Todo da te chamava para sair e você dizia que preferia namorar o Fchlit a sair comigo,e ficava repetindo " e é Evans para você,Potter!".–Falou Thiago fingindo está mla humorado.

– Mas olha ai...– Começou Fred divertido.

– ...vocês se casaram e tiveram o Harrizinho aqui.

Harry amarou a cara para Jorge pelo apelido.

– Você dizia que preferia o Fchlit? – Perguntou Rony chocado.– Poxa,Harry,como seus pais se casaram?

– Da mesma maneira que você e a Mione namoraram. – Rebateu divertido.

Os dois coraram enquanto a sala explodia em gargalhadas.

**Harry ficara muito branco. Assim que encontrou a voz, disse:**

**— Se explodir? Você me disse que eles morreram num acidente de carro!**

– BRIA,BRIGA,BRIGA! – Falou Sirius pulando.

Os outros reviraram os olhos,exceto Harry,que estava mais que feliz ao ver seus pais,seu padrinho e seus amigos_ vivos_.

**— ACIDENTE DE CARRO! — rugiu Hagrid erguendo-se com tanta raiva que os Dursley voltaram correndo para o canto da sala — Como é que um acidente de carro poderia matar Lílian e Tiago Potter! Isto é um absurdo! Um escândalo! E Harry Potter não conhecer a própria história, quando qualquer garoto no nosso mundo conhece o nome dele!**

–Pode crer. – Falou Jorge,Fred,Sirius,Gina e Thiago juntos.

– Mestiço ou qualquer modo todos no mundo bruxo conhecem você. – Concordou Rony.

–Eu achei que você estava apenas atuando quando parecai desconfortavél com toda atençã ninguém podia ir contra sua expressão de surpresa.– Falou Neville.

Harry sorriu para tinham muito em comum.E talvez,antes daqueles livros chegarem,ele tenha sido o que mais entendera ele.

Neville sempre esteve ao seu lado,e Harry criara uma profunda gratidão para/com o garoto.

**— Mas por quê? O que aconteceu? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**A raiva desapareceu do rosto de Hagrid. Ele pareceu repentinamente aflito.**

**— Eu nunca esperei isso — disse numa voz contida e preocupada — Eu não fazia idéia do quanto você desconhecia, quando Dumbledore me disse que eu poderia ter problemas para encontrá-lo. Ah, Harry, não sei se sou a pessoa certa para lhe contar, mas alguém tem de contar, você não pode viajar para Hogwarts sem saber.**

–Sim,seria completamente estranho. –Concordou Regulos.

– É,todos sabendo quem você é exceto você. – Falou Alice divertida.

–Nah,aconteceria de qualquer jeito. – Falou Harry indiferente.

James e Lilian franziram a testa.

Ele era tão olhos nunca pareciam parar em um só lugar,como se ele estivesse temoroso,como se alguém indesejavél pudesse aparecer a qualquer sempre deixava sua mão proxima a varinha...

O que aconteceu com seu filho?

**Ele lançou um olhar feio aos Dursley.**

**— Bom, é melhor você saber o que eu puder lhe contar, mas não posso lhe contar tudo, é um grande mistério, algumas partes.**

**Ele se sentou, fitou o fogo durante alguns segundos e então falou:**

**— Começa, eu acho, com.. com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...**

**— Quem?**

**— Bom... não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.**

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Uma grande idiotice.

– É,mas valeu apena no 7º ano. – Retrucou Rony.

– Não temos medo do nome imagine da coisa em si. – Rebateu.

– E você fala o nome? – Perguntou Remus.

– Claro por que eu temeria Voldemort?Voldemort é só um grande panaca,que se denonimou Voldemort por causa de um grande ego.

Os do passados olharam Harry surpresos e orgulhosos,principalmente Regulos,que já estava criando um laço de afeição e respeito pelo garoto...

– Ele nunca temeu falar o nome começo chamava-o de Você-Sabe-Quempor que ouvia os outros falarem assim,mas depois que ele ficou cara a car...

– PSIU! – Rugiram todos do presente.

As orelhas de Ronny ficaram vermelhas.

– O que? – Gritou Lily se levantando. – O que você quis dizer com isso,Rony?

– No final do livro,mãe.

A ruiva caiu sentada ao lado de James, que ele não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa perfeita para um Fiel de abria a boca o principal fato da ruiva ter sentado foi por Harry tê-la chamado de mãe,era tão doce ouvir isso...

**— Por que não?**

**— _Gárgulas vorazes_, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior. O nome dele era...**

**Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.**

**— E se você escrevesse? — sugeriu Harry.**

**— Não, não sei soletrar o nome dele. Está bem, _Voldemort _— Hagrid estremeceu — Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... esse bruxo, faz uns vinte anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos Harry, ninguém sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se atrevia, a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecidos. Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. É claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as _matou_. Terrível. Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Acho que Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha _medo_. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos. Ora, sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo! Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas. Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los... talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num Dia das Bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época você só tinha um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... e...**

_Pobre Hagrid,_Pensou Lily triste.

E não era a ,até mesmo Regulos,estavam tristes pelas mortes de seus amigos,e não era nada legal detalhar aquilo...

**Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina de nevoeiro.**

**— Desculpe — disse — Mas é muito triste, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor, em todo o caso... Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a _gostar_ de matar. Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se perguntou como arranjou essa marca na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente, destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém _nunca_ sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser você, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon, os Boné, os Priuet, e você era apenas um bebê, e sobreviveu.**

A boca de Sirius abriu de choque.

_Marlene_.Pensou com pesar.

**Algo muito doloroso passou pela cabeça de Harry.**

**Quando a história de Hagrid ia terminando ele viu de novo um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde, com mais clareza do que se lembrava antes e se lembrou de mais uma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida, uma risada alta, fria e cruel.**

A boca de todos de abriu de horror.

– V-Você se lembrou disso? – perguntou Gina,a voz fraca.

Harry assentiu triste,ele podia ouvir a risada de Voldemort em sua cabeça...

Lily chorou baixinho abraçada a James.

– Sua memória melhora a cada segundo. – Falou Hermione sorrindo,embora seu coração doesse.– Você seria muito melhor do que eu se usasse ela adequadamente.

Harry sorriu de canto para Hermione como se disse "nem querendo..."

**Hagrid o observava com tristeza.**

**— Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente...**

**— Um monte de baboseiras antigas — disse Tio Válter.**

**Harry se assustou, quase esquecera que os Dursley estavam ali.**

–Você não foi o unico.– Falou Frank.

– Como assim um monte de baboseiras antigas? – Perguntou Regulos ofendido.

Harry nem queria ver suas reações quando vissem como era depois...

**Tio Válter, sem dúvida, tinha recuperado a coragem. Olhava ameaçador para Hagrid e tinha os punhos fechados.**

**— Agora, ouça aqui, _moleque_ — vociferou — Aceito que você seja meio estranho, provavelmente nada que uma boa surra não pudesse ter curado, e quanto aos seus pais, bem, eles eram excêntricos, não há como negar e o mundo está melhor sem eles, receberam o que mereciam por se meter com essa gente dada a _bruxarias_, foi o que previ, sempre soube que iam acabar mal.**

**Mas naquele instante, Hagrid ergueu-se de um salto do sofá e puxou um guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa e arrebentado de dentro do casaco. Apontou-o como uma espada para Tio Válter, e disse:**

**— Estou lhe avisando, Dursley, estou lhe avisando, nem mais uma palavra...**

**Ameaçado de ser furado pela ponta de um guarda-chuva por um gigante barbudo, a coragem de Tio Válter fraquejou outra vez, ele se achatou contra a parede e ficou em silêncio.**

– Mas que corajoso. – Falou Remus sarcastico.

– Esse com toda certeza iria para a Grifinória. – Falou Jorge sarcastico.

– Ah,sim meu caro irmão,ele seria um _Harry Potter_ inteiro.

O rosto de Harry Marotos levantaram as sobrançelhas.

– O que vocês quiseram dizer? – Perguntou Neville.

– Que não existe Grifinório melhor que o Harry. – Falaram juntos.

Gina,Mione,Rony e Neville sorriram e concordaram,enquanto o rosto de Harry estava muito Marotos,Frank,Alice,Regulos e Lily não entederam muito bem,mas deixaram de lado,embora quisessem saber... por que Harry era o maior Grifinório de todos?

Por derrotar Voldemort com um ano?

Mas algo dentro de Lily dzia que não,que havia coisa pior, e que Harry realmente precisou de coragem...E Lily não via como poderia ser coragem para algo bom...Como...como pedir Gina em namoro,por exeplo.

**— Assim está melhor — disse Hagrid, arquejando e tornando a se sentar no sofá, que desta vez afundou de vez até o chão.**

**Harry, nesse meio tempo, continuava a ter perguntas e a fazer centenas delas.**

**— Mas o que aconteceu ao Vol... desculpe... quero dizer, Você-Sabe-Quem?**

**— Boa pergunta, Harry. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso. É o maior mistério, entende... ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, porque foi embora? Tem quem diga que ele morreu. _Besteira_, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer. Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe. Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar. A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por ai, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar. Porque alguma coisa em _você_acabou com ele, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando, eu não sei o que foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em você o aleijou, para valer.**

– Como eu queria que Hagrid estivesse errado – Murmurou Harry muito baixinho.

Ronny e Mione - os unicos que ouviram - sorriram tristemente para muito bem que Harry se culpava por cada morte causada por Voldemort,principalmente daqueles que ele tanto amou...

**Hagrid fitou Harry com calor e respeito iluminando seus olhos, mas Harry, ao invés de se sentir contente e orgulhoso, teve a certeza de que tinha havido um terrível engano. _Bruxo_? Ele? Como era possível?  
**

–Ah,Harry querido.Não desamine. – Falou Alice carinhosamente.

– Pois é,depois de tantas marotices causadas por você e se você não for bruxo,o mundo acaba... – Falaram Os Marotos e os gêmeos juntos.

**Passara a vida dominado por Duda e infernizado pela Tia Petúnia e pelo Tio Válter, se era realmente um bruxo, por que eles não tinham se transformado em sapos toda vez que tentaram prendê-lo no armário? Se uma vez derrotara o maior feiticeiro do mundo, como é que Duda sempre pudera chutá-lo para cá e para lá como se fosse uma bola de futebol?**

– O que ser bola de futebol ? – perguntou Frank.

–Depois explicamos. – Falou Ronny.

**— Hagrid — disse calmo — Acho que você deve ter cometido um engano. Acho que não posso ser um bruxo.**

**Para sua surpresa, Hagrid deu uma risadinha abafada.**

**— Não é bruxo, hein? Nunca fez nada acontecer quando estava apavorado ou zangado?**

**Harry olhou para o fogo. Pensando bem... cada coisa estranha que deixara os seus tios furiosos tinha acontecido quando ele, Harry, estava perturbado ou com raiva... perseguido pela turma de Duda, pusera-se de repente fora do seu alcance... receoso de ir para a escola com aquele corte ridículo, conseguira fazer os cabelos crescerem de novo, e da última vez que Duda batera nele, não fora à forra sem perceber que estava fazendo isto? Não mandara uma cobra _atacá-lo_?**

**Harry olhou para Hagrid, sorrindo, e viu que ele ria abertamente para ele.**

**— Viu? — disse Hagrid — Harry Potter não é bruxo? Espere, você vai ser famoso em Hogwarts.**

Harry fez uma careta.

– Famoso,é.Mas nem todos vão ter uma visão positiva dessa fama. – Falou Harry com raiva.

– O que...?

– Depois. – Desviou Ronny.

**Mas Tio Válter não ia ceder sem brigar.**

**— Eu não já disse que ele não vai? — sibilou — Ele vai para a escola secundária local e vai me agradecer por isso. Li aquelas cartas e dizem que ele precisa de um monte de lixo, livros de feitiços, varinhas mágicas e...**

**— Se ele quiser ir, um _trouxão_ como você não vai poder impedir — resmungou Hagrid raivoso — Impedir o filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter de ir para Hogwarts! Você enlouqueceu! Ele está inscrito desde que nasceu. Vai freqüentar a melhor escola de bruxos e bruxedos do mundo. Sete anos lá e ele nem vai se reconhecer. Vai estudar com garotos iguais a ele, para variar, e vai estudar com o maior mestre que Hogwarts já teve, Alvo Dumbledore...**

**— NÃO VOU PAGAR A NENHUM VELHO BIRUTA E PATETA PARA ENSINÁ-LO A FAZER MÁGICAS! — gritou Tio Válter.**

–AGORA ELE PASSOU DOS LIMITES! –Gritaram todos enquanto os Marrotos e um Harry divertido griatavam:

– NÃO FALE ASSIM DO TIO DUMBY!

**Mas ele finalmente fora longe demais.**

**Hagrid agarrou o guarda-chuva e girou por cima da cabeça.**

**— NUNCA — trovejou — INSULTE... ALVO DUMBLEDORE NA... MINHA FRENTE!**

**E girou o guarda-chuva no ar baixando-o até apontar para Duda, houve um lampejo de luz violeta, o estalo de uma bombinha, um grito agudo e, no segundo seguinte, Duda estava dançando no mesmo lugar com as mãos apertando a barriga banhuda, guinchando de dor. Quando Duda virou de costas, Harry viu um rabo de porco enroscado saindo de um buraco nas calças dele.**

Os Marotos e os gêmeos estavam quase morrendo de rir.

Os otros se deixaram gargalhar,e Harry apenas sorriu para todos.

**Tio Válter urrou. Puxando Tia Petúnia e Duda para o quarto, lançou um último olhar aterrorizado a Hagrid e bateu a porta ao entrar.**

**Hagrid olhou para o guarda-chuva e coçou a barba.**

**— Não devia ter perdido as estribeiras — disse arrependido — Mas em todo o caso saiu errado. Queria transformá-lo em porco, mas acho que ele já parecia tanto com um que não pude fazer muita coisa.**

Sirius e James enchugaram uma lagrima imaginaria.

**E olhou de esguelha para Harry, por baixo das sobrancelhas peludas.**

**— Fico agradecido se não contar isso para ninguém em Hogwarts — falou — Não... hum... tenho permissão para fazer mágicas, rigorosamente falando. Permitiram que eu fizesse alguma coisa para seguir você e entregar as cartas e coisas assim, uma das razões por que eu queria tanto este trabalho.**

**— Porque você não pode fazer mágica? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Ah, bom... eu estive em Hogwarts, mas.. hum... fui _expulso_, para falar a verdade. No terceiro ano. Eles partiram a minha varinha ao meio e tudo o mais. Mas Dumbledore me deixou ficar como guarda-caça. Grande sujeito o Dumbledore.**

**— Por que você foi expulso?**

– Ele não vai falar,Filhote de veado.

– Não chame meu filho assim,pulguento.

– Chamo se quiser,Veado.

– É CERVO,CAR...

– JAMES!

– AMBA! – Terminou James fazendo um biquinho para Lily.

**— Já está ficando tarde e temos muito que fazer amanhã — disse Hagrid em voz alta — Temos que ir à cidade, comprar os seus livros e etc.**

**Ele tirou o grosso casaco preto e atirou-o a Harry.**

**— Pode ficar com ele. Não se assuste se ele se mexer um pouco, acho que ainda tenho uns ratos do campo em um dos bolsos.**

– Isso é tãão animador. – Falou Regulos ironico.

– Fim. – Falou Alice.

– Quem quer ler o próximo?  
– EU!EU!PASSA PÁ EU! – Gritou James como uma criançinha,pulando com a mão levantada.  
Alice revirou os olhos e passou para James.  
–"_O Beco Diagonal"_  
– Finalmente! –Exclamou Ronny.

* * *

_* - Na minha humilde opnião ela é sim a pior._

_Então,eu,a Biia e a Gi fizemos um blogg:_

Espero que gostem!  
Beijocas,  
AnmyS2


	6. O Beco Diagonal

Capítulo feito por Anmy e Gi.

- Iuhu!Meuu filho vai pro Becoo Diaagoonall - Cantou James dançando.

-Credo que animção toda é essa?-perguntou Remus espantado.

-Ué,o filho é MEU!-respondeu convencido.

- Só espero que ele não herde seu ego. - Falou Frank rindo.

Harry achou graça disso tudo, e era tão bom ouvir seu pai o chamando de filho...

**"HARRY ACORDOU CEDO**** na manhã seguinte. Embora soubesse que já era dia, continuou com os olhos bem fechados. _"Foi um sonho",_ disse a si mesmo com firmeza._"Sonhei que um gigante chamado Rúbeo Hagrid veio me dizer que eu ia para uma escola de magia. Quando abrir os olhos, estarei em casa no meu armário"._**

**_–_**Isso mesmo Harry! Sempre positivo. – Ironizaram os Gêmeos.

–- Você devia levantar sua astral,Harry.- Falou Ronny parecendo a professora .

–- Acho que eu não tinha nenhum motivo pra isso.

Silencio.

James achou que o melhor era continuar lendo.

**"De repente ouviu um ruído alto de batidas.**

**_"É a Tia Petúnia batendo na porta",_**** pensou Harry, desanimando. Mas, ainda assim, não abriu os olhos. Tinha sido um sonho tão bom.**

**_Bum_****. _Bum_. _Bum_."**

Os MaryMurtys estavam tensos... será que fora realmente um sonho? Mas... Não podia, tudo estava muito... certo.

Neville revirou os olhos para Harry.

**"— Está bem — resmungou Harry — Já estou levantando.**

**Sentou-se e o pesado casaco de Hagrid escorregou de seu corpo."**

–Eu sabia!-Comemorou Sirius dançando algo parecidissimo com a macarena.

**"O casebre estava inundado de sol, a tempestade passara, o próprio Hagrid estava dormindo no sofá desmontado e havia uma coruja batendo com a garra na janela, trazendo um jornal no bico. Harry ergueu-se de um pulo, sentia-se feliz como se houvesse um grande balão crescendo dentro dele. Foi direto à janela e abriu-a com um puxão. A coruja entrou voando e deixou cair o jornal em cima de Hagrid, que nem acordou. A coruja então voou pelo chão e começou a atacar o casaco do gigante Hagrid.**

**— Não faça isso.**

**Harry tentou espantar a coruja, mas ela o ameaçou com o bico e continuou a atacar ferozmente o casaco.**

**— Hagrid! — chamou Harry alto — Tem uma coruja...**

**— Pague a ela — resmungou Hagrid dentro do sofá."**

-Oh sim! Por que para um menino que nem sabia que era bruxo é super normal pagar uma coruja !– Comentou Rég-Reg.

Ninguém sabia ao certo o que dizer.

É.Regulos estava certo.

**"— Quê?**

**— Ela quer receber o pagamento pela entrega do jornal. Procure nos bolsos.**

**O casaco de Hagrid parecia ser feito só de bolsos: molhos de chaves, fichas de metal, rolinhos de barbante, balas de hortelã, saquinhos de chá... e finalmente, Harry puxou um punhado de moedas estranhas.**

**— Dê a ela cinco _Nuques_ — disse Hagrid sonolento."**

- Os preços aumentaram... na nossa época era 3 ! –falou Sirius assustado .

- Humm... Acho que as corujas resolveram cobrar seus direitos –disse Aly

- Não fale de direitos de ninguém aqui! Ou é capaz da Mione lançar a A.D.C., Associação dos Defensores das Corujas.

Todos riram de uma Mione muito corada.

**"— Nuques?**

**— As moedinhas de _bronze_.**

**Harry contou cinco moedinhas de bronze e a coruja esticou a perna para ele enfiar o dinheiro numa carteirinha de couro que trazia presa. Em seguida saiu voando pela janela aberta.**

**Hagrid bocejou alto, sentou-se, espreguiçou-se.**

**— É melhor nos despacharmos, Harry, temos muito que fazer hoje, temos que ir a Londres comprar todo o seu material escolar.**

**Harry revirava as moedas mágicas para examiná-las. Acabara de pensar em uma coisa que o fez se sentir como se o balão da felicidade que havia dentro dele tivesse furado.**

**— Hum... Hagrid?**

**— Hum? — respondeu Hagrid, calçando as enormes botas.**

**— Não tenho dinheiro nenhum, e você ouviu Tio Válter à noite passada, ele não vai pagar para eu aprender magia."**

- Como se um Potter precisasse do dinheiro de um trouxacomo esse Dursley - James parecia muito ofendido.

Lily concordou com James, e Harry corou não sabia de nada!

**"— Não se preocupe com isso — disse Hagrid, coçando a cabeça enquanto se levantava — Você acha que seus pais não lhe deixaram nada?"**

–-É você acha que seus pais não te deirariam nada? – Falaram James e Lily.

– E só não deixaram nada, como uma enorme fortuna.- Brincou Sirius sorrindo.

**"— Mas se a casa foi destruída...**

-Quem guardaria todo o dinheiro na casa?- Perguntou Régulus.

Com todos os olhares para Harry ele falou um tanto alto.

- EU NÃO SABIA DE NADA DO MUNDO BRUXO!

**"— Eles não guardavam o ouro que tinham em casa, garoto! Não, nossa primeira parada vai ser em _Gringotes,_ o banco dos bruxos. Coma uma salsicha, elas não são ruins frias, e eu não deixaria de comer uma fatia do seu bolo de aniversário.**

**— Bruxos têm bancos?"**

-Assim você nos ofende Harry! Que tipo de povo anti-social você acha que nós somos?- Perguntou Frank

–E eu ia saber? As histórias trouxas não estão a favor do que dizem tá?

–Como por exemplo?

–Continua pai...-suplicou Harry, ele não queria ficar ali discutindo sobre velhas enrugadas com verrugas no nariz...

James atendeu o pedido do filho – Mérlim! Do seu FILHO!- Mas só porque ele o chamou de pai.

**"— Só este. _Gringotes._ É administrado por _duendes._**

**Harry deixou cair o pedaço de salsicha que tinha na mão.**

**— Duendes?**

**— É, e por isso que só um _louco_ tentaria roubar o banco, é o que lhe digo. Nunca se meta com _duendes_, Harry, _Gringotes_ é o lugar mais seguro do mundo para qualquer coisa que você queira guardar bem, com exceção de Hogwarts, talvez. Aliás, preciso mesmo ir a _Gringotes_. Para Dumbledore. Negócios de Hogwarts — Hagrid se endireitou, orgulhoso — Ele sempre me manda tratar de assuntos que acha importante. Buscar você, pegar coisas em _Gringotes_, sabe que pode confiar em mim, entende? Apanhou tudo? Vamos, então.**

**Harry seguiu Hagrid em direção ao rochedo. O céu estava bem claro agora e o mar cintilava ao sol. O barco que o Válter alugara continuava lá, com muita água no fundo depois da tempestade.**

**— Como foi que você chegou aqui? — perguntou Harry, procurando um segundo barco.**

**— Voando — respondeu Hagrid."**

-Voando? – perguntaram todos

Harry,James e Sirius riram baixinho.

**"— Voando?**

**— É... mas vamos voltar nisso ai. Não tenho permissão de usar mágica depois de apanhar você.**

**Eles se acomodaram no barco, Harry ainda de olhos arregalados para Hagrid, tentando imaginá-lo voando."**

–Você não é o único Mini-Prongs... você não é o único- disse Sírius

**— Mas parece um desperdício remar — disse Hagrid, lançando a Harry um dos seus olhares de esguelha — Se eu quisesse... hum... apressar um pouco as coisas, você se importaria de não dizer nada em Hogwarts?**

–- Ele não devia fazer isso. - Reclamou Hermione.

–- É,que exemplo ele está dando pro meu filho,Melrim! - Concordou Lily.

Os Marotos e Harry reviraram os olhos.

**— Claro que não — falou Harry ansioso para ver mais mágicas.**

**Hagrid puxou outra vez o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa, deu duas pancadinhas no lado do barco e eles dispararam em direção ao continente.**

**— Por que só um louco tentaria roubar _Gringotes?_ — perguntou Harry.**

**— Feitiços... encantamentos — disse Hagrid desdobrando o seu jornal — Dizem que há dragões guardando os cofres de segurança. E depois é preciso conhecer o caminho. _Gringotes_ fica embaixo de Londres, centenas de quilômetros abaixo, entenda. Mais fundo que o metrô. Você morreria de fome tentando sair de lá, mesmo que conseguisse pôr as mãos em alguma coisa.**

**Harry ficou sentado pensando no que ouvira enquanto Hagrid lia o jornal, _O Profeta Diário_. Harry aprendera com o Tio Válter que as pessoas gostavam de ser deixadas em paz quando faziam isso, mas era muito difícil, nunca tivera tantas perguntas para fazer na vida.**

**–-**Isso vindo do menino que não pode fazê-las por 11 anos é muito... – comentou Rony.

–- E além do mais,é normal uma criança ter tantas duvidas assim. - Falou Gina.

**— O Ministério da Magia anda aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre — resmungou Hagrid, virando a página.**

**— Tem um Ministro da Magia? — perguntou Harry antes que conseguisse se conter.**

**— Claro. Queriam nomear Dumbledore ministro, é claro, mas ele nunca ia largar Hogwarts, então o velho _Cornélio Fudge_ ficou com o cargo. Trapalhão como ele só. Por isso ele bombardeia Dumbledore com corujas, toda manhã, pedindo conselhos.**

**— Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia faz?**

–-Sabe como é né Harryzinho, ele lava o chão dos lugares públicos...

–- ...É o que mais um _ministro_ faria? – perguntaram os Gêmeos.

Os Marotos riram e aplaudiram os gêmeos.

–- Socorroo!EGGOO SUFFFOCANTEE! - Lily berrou com as mãos no pescoço.

Harry riu e acompanhou mãe.

O resto olhou aquilo,divertidos.

**— Bom, a principal tarefa é esconder dos trouxas que ainda existem bruxas e bruxos andando pelo país.**

**— Por quê?**

**— Por quê? Ora, Harry, todo o mundo ia querer solucionar os problemas com mágicas. Não, é melhor que nos deixem em paz.**

**Nesse instante o barco bateu suavemente na parede do cais. Hagrid dobrou o jornal e eles subiram os degraus de pedra que levavam a rua. As pessoas que passavam olhavam muito para Hagrid enquanto os dois atravessaram a cidadezinha até a estação. Harry não podia culpá-los. Não só Hagrid era duas vezes mais alto do que todo o mundo, como também não parava de apontar para coisas absolutamente comuns como parquímetros e comentar em voz alta:**

**— Está vendo isso, Harry? As coisas que esses trouxas inventam, hein?**

–-Hagrid é sempre tão discreto... - começou Jorge.

–- Que se ele ficasse calado atrás de uma arvore fininha ninguém ia perceber ele .- Terminou Fred.

Todos da sala riram.

**— Hagrid — disse Harry, meio ofegante de correr para acompanhar o passo dele — Você disse que há dragões em _Gringotes_?**

**— Bem, é o que dizem — calou Hagrid — Maneiro, eu gostaria de ter um dragão.**

**— Você gostaria de ter um?**

–-Pergunta idiota... Todos sabem que O Maior Sonho de Hagrid é ter um dragão.

–-Era... – Murmurou Mione

Os do passado fizeram cara de desentendidos enaquanto os do presente riam da lembrança...

**— Sempre quis ter um desde pequeno, é aqui que vamos.**

**Tinham chegado à estação. Havia um trem para Londres dali a cinco minutos. Hagrid, que não entendia o dinheiro dos trouxas, como o chamava, entregou as notas a Harry para comprar as passagens. No trem as pessoas ficaram olhando ainda mais Hagrid quando ocupou dois lugares e se pôs a tricotar uma coisa amarelo-canário que lembrava uma lona de circo.**

Todos fizeram cara de assombro,tipo assim,Hagrid tricotando?

**— Você guardou sua carta, Harry? — perguntou enquanto contava as malhas do tricô.**

**Harry tirou o envelope de pergaminho do bolso.**

**— Ótimo. Aí tem uma lista de tudo que você vai precisar.**

**Harry desdobrou um segundo pedaço de papel em que não reparara na noite anterior e leu:**

**ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**

**_Uniforme. Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_****  
_1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas);_  
_2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário;_  
_3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar);_  
_4. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados);_**

**_As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._**

**_Livros. Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_****  
_– Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª série), de Miranda Goshawk;_  
_– História da Magia, de Batilda Bagshot;_  
_– Teoria da Magia, de Adalberto Waffing;_  
_– Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes, de Emerico Ewitch;_  
_– Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, de Fílida Spore;_  
_– Bebidas e Poções Mágicas, de Arsênio Jigger._  
_– Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam, de Newton Scamander;_  
_– As Forças das Trevas: Um guia de Autoproteção, de Quintino Trimble;_**

**_Outros Equipamentos:_**

**_– 1 varinha mágica;_**

**_– 1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2);_**

**_– 1 conjunto de frascos;_**

**_– 1 telescópio;_**

**_– 1 balança de latão;_**

**_Os alunos podem ainda trazer OU uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo._**

**_LEMBREMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS_****  
_DO PRIMEIRO ANO_**

**_NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._**

–- Ainda essa regra idiota?- Comentou James

–- Pois é...-Falou Harry

–- Se bem que o Harry nunca foi muito chegado em regras...-Disse Gina

–- Shiiiu!

**— Podemos comprar tudo isso em Londres? — perguntou-se Harry em voz alta.**

**— Se você souber aonde ir — respondeu Hagrid.**

**Harry nunca estivera em Londres antes. Hagrid, embora parecesse saber aonde ia, obviamente não estava acostumado a chegar lápelos meios comuns. Ficou entalado na roleta do metrô e queixou-se em voz alta que os assentos eram demasiado pequenos e os trens demasiado lentos.**

**— Não sei como os trouxas conseguem se arranjar sem mágica — disse, quando subiam uma escada rolante gasta que levava a uma rua movimentada com saídas dos dois lados.**

**Hagrid era tão grande que abria caminho pela multidão sem esforço, Harry só precisava segui-lo de perto. Passaram por livrarias e lojas de música, lanchonetes e cinemas, mas nenhuma loja parecia vender varinhas mágicas. Aquela era apenas uma rua comum cheia de gente comum. Seria realmente possível que houvesse montes de ouro dos bruxos enterrados quilômetros abaixo dali? Haveria realmente lojas que vendessem livros de feitiços e vassouras? Não seria talvez uma grande peça que os Dursley tinham pregado? Se Harry não soubesse que os Dursley não tinham senso de humor, poderia ter tirado uma dessas conclusões, mas, por alguma razão, embora tudo que Hagrid tivesse dito até ali fosse inacreditável, Harry não podia deixar de confiar nele.**

–Dursleys com senso de humor? Há-há - falou Lily e riu como uma piscopata.

**–-É aqui — disse Hagrid parando — _O Caldeirão Furado._ É um lugar famoso.**

**Era um barzinho sujo. Se Hagrid não o tivesse apontado, Harry nem teria reparado que existia. As pessoas que passavam apressadas nem olhavam para aquele lado. Os olhos delas corriam da grande livraria a um lado à loja de discos no outro como se nem conseguissem ver _O Caldeirão Furado._ Na verdade Harry teve a sensação muito estranha de que somente ele e Hagrid eram capazes de vê-lo. Antes que pudesse comentar isto, Hagrid o empurrou para dentro.**

**Para um lugar famoso, o Caldeirão era muito escuro e miserável. Havia umas velhas sentadas a um canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo. Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho garçom do bar, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zunzum das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Hagrid, acenaram e sorriram para ele, e o garçom apanhou um copo, perguntando:**

**— O de sempre, Hagrid?**

**— Não posso, Tom, estou a serviço de Hogwarts — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmada com a manzorra no ombro de Harry, o que fez os joelhos do garoto dobrarem.**

–Conheço esse toque- lamentou-se Remus

**— Meu Deus — exclamou o garçom, fitando Harry — É... será possível?**

–E começou!

–Mais um momento: Será mesmo Harry Potter? O.Õ – anunciaram os Gêmeos.

Harry fez uma careta enquanto seu rosto corava.

Lindamente fofo!

**O Caldeirão Furado repentinamente parou e fez-se um silêncio total.**

**— Valha-me Deus — murmurou o velho garçom — Harry Potter... que honra!**

**E saiu correndo de trás do balcão, precipitou-se para Harry e agarrou suas mãos, as lágrimas nos olhos.**

–- Que drama todo é esse? - perguntou Frank.

–- Bem vindo ao meu dia dia. - Falou Harry como um apresentador.

**— Seja bem-vindo, Sr. Potter, seja bem-vindo.**

**Harry não sabia o que dizer. Todos tinham os olhos nele. A velha com o cachimbo puxava o fumo sem se dar conta de que o cachimbo apagara. Hagrid sorria radiante. Logo houve um grande arrastar de cadeiras e no momento seguinte Harry se viu apertando as mãos de todos no Caldeirão Furado.**

**— Dóris Crockford, Sr. Potter não acredito que finalmente posso conhecê-lo.**

–Hey, essa não é aquela menina do segundo ano? Aquela agitada?

Todos do passado pararam para pensar.

–Talvez... Nunca liguei muito para ela...

**— Estou tão orgulhosa, Sr. Potter, tão orgulhosa.**

**— Sempre quis apertar sua mão, estou nas nuvens. Encantado, Sr. Potter, nem sei lhe dizer o quanto, Diggle é o meu nome, Dédalo Diggle.**

–Hey! Diggle! Ele é lufano não?(N/Gio: Eu não sei a casa dele maas se eu estiver errada, mil perdões) – perguntou Remus

–Sim! Está no nosso ano! Ele é ótimo amigo – completou Aly

**— Já o vi senhor antes! — disse Harry, e a cartola de Diggle caiu de tanta excitação — O senhor se curvou para mim uma vez numa loja.**

**— Ele se lembra! — exclamou Dédalo Diggle, olhando todos à volta — Vocês ouviram isso? Ele se lembra de mim!**

Os do passado suspiraram... Dédalo sempre Dédalo...

**Harry apertou muitas mãos. Dóris Crockford não parava de voltar para um novo aperto.**

**Um rapaz pálido adiantou-se, muito nervoso. Um olho trêmulo.**

**— Professor Quirrell! — disse Hagrid — Harry, o Professor Quirrell vai ser um dos seus professores em Hogwarts.**

Os do presente trincaram os dentes á menção do professor...

**— P-P-Potter — gaguejou o Professor Quirrell, apertando a mão de Harry — N-N-Nem sei o que d-d-dizer que p-p-p-prazer enorme é c-c-conhecê-lo.**

**— Que tipo de mágica o senhor ensina, Professor Quirrell?**

**— D-Defesa C-C-Contra as A-Artes das T-Trevas — murmurou o Professor Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto — Não que você p-p-precise, hein, Potter? — ele riu nervoso — V-Você veio c-comprar o material, suponho? Tenho que c-comprar um livro n-novo sobre vampiros.**

**Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar.**

–Que ótimo professor, deve ter medo da própria sombra. – comentou Remus, não era segredo para ninguém também que o amigo sempre gostou muito da matéria e gostaria de lecioná-la, se seu probleminha peludo não intervisse...

**Mas os outros não queriam deixar o Professor Quirrell ficar com Harry só para ele. Levou bem uns dez minutos para o menino se livrar de todos. Finalmente, Hagrid conseguiu se fazer ouvir naquela balbúrdia.**

**— Precisamos nos apressar. Temos muitas compras a fazer. Vamos, Harry.**

**Dóris Crockford apertou a mão de Harry uma última vez e eles passaram pelo bar e saíram num pequeno pátio murado, onde não havia nada exceto uma lata de lixo e um pouco de mato.**

**Hagrid sorriu para Harry.**

**— Eu lhe falei, não foi? Falei que você era famoso. Até o Professor Cessar Quirrell ficou tremendo de emoção de o conhecer, mas, em geral, ele está sempre tremendo.**

Remus revirous os olhos e estalou a lingua reprovadoramente.

**— Ele é sempre tão nervoso?**

**— Ah, é, coitado. Uma cabeça brilhante. Foi bem enquanto estudou em livros, mas quando tirou um ano para aprender na prática... dizem que encontrou vampiros na Floresta Negra e teve um problema feio com uma feiticeira, nunca mais foi o mesmo. Tem pavor dos alunos, tem pavor da matéria que ensina, agora, cadê o meu guarda-chuva?**

**Vampiros? Feiticeiras? A cabeça de Harry estava girando.**

**Entrementes, Hagrid contava tijolos na parede por cima da lata de lixo.**

**— Três para cima... dois para o lado... — murmurou — Certo, chegue para trás, Harry.**

**Ele bateu na parede três vezes com a ponta do guarda-chuva. E o tijolo que tocou estremeceu, torceu-se. No meio apareceu um buraquinho, que se foi alargando cada vez mais. Um segundo depois se viram diante de um arco bastante grande até para Hagrid, um arco que abria para uma rua de pedras irregulares, serpeava e desaparecia de vista.**

**— Bem vindo — disse Hagrid — Ao _Beco Diagonal_.**

Todos sorriram, ohh, a primeira visita ao Beco Diagonal.

–- Foi tão lindo quando eu fui. - Suspirou Hermione.

**Ele riu do espanto de Harry. Atravessaram o arco. Harry deu uma espiada rápida por cima do ombro e viu o arco encolher instantaneamente e virar uma parede sólida.**

**O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais, próxima._Caldeirões — Todos os Tamanhos — Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata — Todos os tamanhos,_dizia um letreiro acima.**

**— E você vai precisar de um — disse Hagrid — Mas temos de apanhar o seu dinheiro primeiro.**

**Harry desejou ter oito olhos. Virava a cabeça para todo o lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua_, _tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as coisas as portas, as pessoas fazendo compras. Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:**

**— Fígado de dragão, dezessete _sicles_ trinta gramas, eles endoidaram...**

–17 sicles? Mas que mundo é esse em que vocês vivem? Na nossa época custa só 6! – Aly falou, ou quase gritou.

–- ROUBO!ROUBO!ROUBO! - Gritavam os Marotos e os Gêmeos.

**Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia: "_Empório de Corujas — Douradas, Das Torres, Do Campo, Marrons e Brancas"._**

**Vários garotos mais ou menos da idade de Harry espremiam os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha vassouras.**

**— Olhe — Harry, ouviu um deles dizer — A nova _Nimbus 2000_, mais veloz que nunca.**

–Nimbus 2000? – Os olhos de Sirius e James estavam brilhando.

Harry deu um sorrisinho... Saudades da sua primeira vassoura...

**Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata que Harry nunca vira antes; janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias; pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços; penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, globos de...**

**— _Gringotes_ — anunciou Hagrid.**

–Globos de gringotes?- perguntou Ron, meio rindo (N/Gio: Sim eu pensei que fosse globos de gringotes na primeira vez que eu li u.u algo contra?)

**Tinham chegado a um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia...**

**— É, é um _duende_ — disse Hagrid baixinho, enquanto subiam os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele era uma cabeça mais baixa do que Harry. Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta e, Harry reparou, mãos e pés muito compridos.**

Aly e Lily estremeceram, não gostavam muito de duendes.

Assutadores.

**O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram. Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:**

**_Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,_**

**_Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,_**

**_Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam,_**

**_Terão é que pagar muito caro,_**

**_Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,_**

**_Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,_**

**_Ladrão, você foi avisado,_**

**_Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou._**

–Que linda mensagem de boas vindas gente *O* - Disse James

–o.õ Que que é isso veado? – perguntou Sirius

James não respondeu, ainda se sentia estranho com o fato de Sírius ter voltado a tratar o irmão como irmão (?)...

**— Não te disse? Só um _louco_ tentaria roubar o banco — lembrou Hagrid.**(N/Gio: as autoras da fic poooodem u.ù)

**Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore.**

**Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheira. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saiam por elas.**

**Hagrid e Harry se dirigiram ao balcão.**

**— Bom dia — disse Hagrid a um duende desocupado — Viemos sacar algum dinheiro do cofre do Sr. Harry Potter.**

**— O senhor tem a chave?**

**— Tenho em algum lugar — disse Hagrid e começou a esvaziar os bolsos em cima do balcão, espalhando um punhado de biscoitos de cachorro mofados em cima do livro-caixa do duende. O duende franziu o nariz.**

**Harry observou o duende do lado direito pesar um monte de rubis do tamanho de carvões em brasa.**

**— Achei — exclamou Hagrid finalmente, mostrando uma chavinha de ouro.**

**O duende examinou-a cuidadosamente.**

**— Parece estar em ordem.**

**— E tenho aqui também uma carta do Professor Dumbledore — falou Hagrid com ar importante, tirando-a do bolso do casaco — É sobre Você-Sabe-O-Quê que está no cofre setecentos e treze.**

**O duende leu a carta com atenção.**

**— Muito bem! — calou, devolvendo a carta a Hagrid — Vou mandar alguém levá-lo aos dois cofres._Grampo!_**

**Grampo era outro duende. Depois que Hagrid enfiou todos os biscoitos de cachorro de volta nos bolsos, ele e Harry acompanharam Grampo a uma das portas que havia no saguão.**

**— O que é o Você-Sabe-O-Quê no cofre setecentos e treze? — perguntou Harry.**

–Curiosooo – cantarolaram os Gêmeos com Gina, Ron e Mione.

Harry apenas dá de ombros denovo.

Era simplismente incrivel para os do passado como o menino não parecia se importar com nada que lhe fosse negativo.

**— Não posso lhe contar — respondeu Hagrid misterioso — Muito secreto. Negócios de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me confiou. Meu emprego vale mais do que à vontade de lhe contar.**

**Grampo segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Harry, que esperara mais mármore, surpreendeu-se. Encontravam-se em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos.**

**Grampo assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção. Eles embarcaram Hagrid com alguma dificuldade e partiram. A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Harry tentou memorizar,**

–- Missão impossível! – disseram todos

**esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda, em frente no entroncamento, direita, esquerda, mas era impossível! O vagonete barulhento parecia conhecer o caminho, porque Grampo não o estava dirigindo.**

**Os olhos de Harry ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinha-os bem abertos. Uma vez, ele pensou ter visto uma labareda no fim da passagem e se virou para conferir se era um dragão, mas foi tarde demais, eles mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites.**

**— Eu nunca sei — gritou Harry para Hagrid poder ouvi-lo — Qual é a diferença entre uma estalactite e uma estalagmite.**

Remus e Mione estavam prontos para responder, mas foram interrompidos por Ron:

–O que isso importa agora?-Indignado? Quase nada...

**— Estalagmite tem um "m" — disse Hagrid — E não me faça perguntas agora, acho que vou enjoar.**

Todos riram com essa resposta. Os Gêmeos fizeram uma reverencia.

**Ele realmente estava muito verde e quando o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem, Hagrid saltou e precisou se apoiar na parede para os joelhos pararem de tremer.**

**Grampo destrancou a porta. Saiu uma grande nuvem de fumaça verde e enquanto ela se dissipava, Harry ficou sem respirar. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos _nuques _de bronze.**

James sorriu, meio encabulado, não gostava de se ixibir por causa do dinheiro de sua família... E todos olhavam para ele e para Harry admirados, os dois pareciam cópias, envergonhados e corados. (N/Gio: *-*)

Lily sorriu.A algum tempo achava que James Potter era um pesadelo,um metido e ela estava tão nunca se gabou por ter se gabou por ter sangue por se achar bonito.E,Lily teve que admitir,ele era _muito_ bonito. (N/Anmy: Nós sabemos kk' 'u')

**— É tudo seu — sorriu Hagrid.**

**_Tudo de Harry_****... era inacreditável! Os Dursley com certeza não sabiam da existência daquilo ou teriam tirado tudo mais rápido do que uma piscadela. Quantas vezes tinham se queixado do quanto lhes custava criar Harry? E durante todo aquele tempo havia uma pequena fortuna que lhe pertencia, enterrada no subsolo de Londres.**

–Problema deles...

–- É,mas eu acho que eles não iam deixar o dinheiro ai plantado. - Falou Rony cortando James.

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a guardar um pouco do dinheiro em uma saca.**

**— As moedas de ouro são _galeões _— explicou ele — Dezessete _sicles_ de prata fazem um galeão e vinte e nove _nuques_ fazem um _sicle_, é bem simples. Certo, isto deverá ser suficiente para uns dois períodos letivos, guardaremos o resto bem guardado para você.**

**Hagrid virou-se para Grampo.**

**— O cofre setecentos e treze agora, por favor, e será que podemos ir mais devagar?**

**— Só tem uma velocidade — calou Grampo.**

**Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas. Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea e Harry debruçou-se para um lado para tentar ver o que havia no fundo, mas Hagrid gemeu e o puxou para trás pelo cangote.**

Os Gêmeos riram, a maioria deu uma rizadinha, ou sorrizinhos, mas James e Lily nã falar a verdade...

–Você estava maluco? Podia ter morrido!-Diziam os pais do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. – E se Hagrid não o segurasse? E se alguma coisa acontecesse? E se...

Harry estava chocado! Hã? Ele estava levando seu primeiro sermão de pais e filho *u* ! Isso era ótimo! Opa! Pera isso era péssimo!

Era Otimamente péssimo!

Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando um vulto ruivo se jogou nos seus braços, quase choramingando:

–Nunca mais faça isso! Você podia ter se machucado!

Harry, meio desorientado, buscou ajuda com o olhar e achou no próprio pai, que murmurou: "TPM"

Explicado.

**O cofre setecentos e treze não tinha fechadura.**

**— Para trás — disse Grampo com ar de importância. Alisou a porta devagarinho com o seu dedo comprido e ela simplesmente se dissolveu — Se alguém que não fosse um duende de _Gringotes _tentasse o mesmo, seria engolido pela porta e ficaria preso lá dentro — explicou Grampo.**

**— Com que freqüência você vem ver se tem alguém lá dentro? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Uma vez a cada dez anos — disse Grampo, com um sorriso maldoso.**

–Sinistro- murmurou Frank enquanto Aly estremecia..._Ela não gostava de duendes_

**Devia haver alguma coisa realmente extraordinária nesse cofre de segurança máxima, Harry tinha certeza, e se, curvou para frente pressuroso, esperando ver no mínimo jóias fabulosas, mas no primeiro momento achou que estava vazio. Depois notou um embrulhinho encardido no chão. Hagrid apanhou-o e o guardou muito bem no casaco.**

**Harry tinha muita vontade de saber o que era, mas sentia que era melhor não perguntar.**

–Curiooooso – cantarolaram denovo os do presente.

**— Vamos voltar para esse vagonete infernal, e não fale no caminho de volta é melhor eu ficar de boca fechada — comentou Hagrid.**

–Boa ideia – falou Remus.

**Depois de mais uma viagem no vagonete descontrolado, eles chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de _Gringotes_.**

**Harry não sabia aonde correr primeiro agora que tinha uma saca cheia de dinheiro. Não precisava saber quantos _galeões_ perfaziam uma _libra_ para saber que estava carregando mais dinheiro do que jamais tivera na vida inteira, mais dinheiro até do que Duda jamais tivera.**

**— Vamos comprar logo o seu uniforme — falou Hagrid, indicando com a cabeça a loja _Madame Malkin,_ _Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões _— Escute aqui, Harry, você se importa se eu der uma corrida no Caldeirão Furado para tomar um tônico? Detesto esses vagonetes de _Gringotes_ — ele realmente parecia meio enjoado, por isso Harry entrou na loja Madame Malkin sozinho, um pouco nervoso.**

Lily sorriu solidária ao filho – FILHO! - devia ser duro encarar essas coisas sozinho, mas ele parecia acostumado com isso, e foi isso que a deixou tão abalada.

**Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás.**

**— Hogwarts, querido? — perguntou quando Harry começou a falar — Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.**

O trio dourado fez uma careta... Sabiam quem viria a seguir... Por mais que a Doninha Quicante Malfoy tivesse realmente mudado e vindo para o lado do bem depois da grande guerra, eles não podiam apagar as memórias que aqueles livros continham... E elas não eram nem de longe agradáveis...

**Nos fundos da loja, um garoto de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.**

**— Alô — cumprimentou o garoto — Hogwarts também?**

–Não, não! Ele está experimentando as veste de Hogwarts simplesmente porque as acha super modernas – disse Fred.

–- É,O Harry aqui simplismente entrou ai para ver se tinha o seu numero e andar com as vestes pelas ruas trouxas. ¬¬' - Concluiu Jorge.

**— É — confirmou Harry.**

**— Meu pai está na loja ao lado comprando meus livros e minha mãe está mais adiante procurando varinhas — disse o garoto. Tinha uma voz de tédio arrastada — Depois vou levar os dois para dar uma olhada nas vassouras de corridas. Não vejo por que os alunos de primeira série não podem ter vassouras individuais. Acho que vou obrigar papai a me comprar uma e vou contrabandeá-la para a escola às escondidas.**

–Hunf! Harry o proíbo de andar com esse nariz-empinado! Ele é um péssimo exemplo para você! – Disse Lily. Harry não discutiu, apenas sorriu de canto.

**O garoto lhe lembrou muito o Duda.**

**— Você tem vassoura? — perguntou o garoto.**

**— Não.**

**— Sabe jogar Quadribol?**

**— Não — respondeu novamente Harry, perguntando-se que diabo seria esse tal de _Quadribol_.**

Sirius e James (esquecendo que estava com ciúmes do amigo) fingiram-se de machucados.

–O que seria esse tal de quadribol?

–Agora eu sei! Agora eu sei! -cortou Harry, ou um imenso discurso estaria a começar ali..

**— Eu sei, meu pai falou que vai ser um crime se não me escolherem para jogar pela minha Casa, e sou obrigado a dizer que concordo. Já sabe em que Casa você vai ficar?**

**— Não — respondeu Harry, sentindo-se a cada minuto mais idiota.**

–Ninguém sabe até a hora de botar o chapéu.-Disse... Régulus? Pois é... ele estava criando um tipo de afeição para com o garoto da cicatriz.

**— Bom ninguém sabe mesmo até chegar lá, não é, mas sei que vou ficar na Sonserina, toda a nossa família ficou lá, imagine ficar na Lufa-Lufa, acho que eu saía da escola, você não?**

–Hey! Tem muita gente legal na Lufa-lufa! É uma casa com pessoas realmente bondozas, leais e concerteza melhor que a sonserina! – Disse Frank

Harry e Régulus ficaram calados, mas o garoto de olhos esmeraldas disse:

–Todas as casas têm suas qualidades, assim como defeitos. A casa não pode ser julgada só por causa de alguns alunos de tal.

Silencio.

"Belas palavras Potter" pensou Reg-reg.

**— Hum-hum — concordou Harry, desejando que pudesse responder algo um pouquinho mais interessante.**

**— Caramba, olha aquele homem! — falou o garoto de repente indicando com a cabeça a vitrine.**

**Hagrid estava parado diante dela, rindo para Harry e apontando para dois grandes sorvetes para explicar que não podia entrar.**

Todos sorriram, realmente amavam o meio-gigante.

**— É o Hagrid — disse Harry, contente por saber alguma coisa que o garoto não sabia — Ele trabalha em Hogwarts.**

**— Ah ouvi falar dele. É uma espécie de empregado, não é?**

–- Empregado? Tu tá maluco manow? Não sabe de quem tá falando? Quer leva uma na cara é? – perguntou o Sírius do gueto.

**— É o guarda-caça — explicou Harry.**

**A cada segundo gostava menos do garoto.**

**— É, isso mesmo. Ouvi falar que é uma espécie de selvagem. Mora num barraco no terreno da escola e de vez em quando toma um pileque, tenta fazer mágicas e acaba tocando fogo na cama.**

–Sabe, acho que temos que descobrir quem esse garoto é... podemos passar na casa dele uma hora dessas...

**— Acho que ele é brilhante — retorquiu Harry com frieza.**

–Ihh... Quando o Harry fica brabo... – disseram os do presente, menos Harry.

-É O APOCALIPSE!-Disseram Remus e Sírius.

**— Ah, é? — disse o garoto com um leve desdém — Porque é que ele está acompanhando você? Onde estão os seus pais?**

–- Mas que falta de educação ! - Ginchou Frank.

**— Estão mortos — respondeu Harry secamente.**

**Não tinha muita vontade de alongar o assunto com esse garoto.**

**— Ah, lamento — disse o outro, sem parecer lamentar nada — Mas eram do nosso povo, não eram?**

**— Eram bruxos, se é isso que você está perguntando.**

–- LOL!ISSO AE HARRY!

–- É MOSTRA PRA ESSE METIDINHO COMO É SER UM POTTER!

**— Eu realmente acho que não deviam deixar outro tipo de gente entrar, e você? Não são iguais a nós, nunca foram educados para conhecer o nosso modo de viver. Alguns nunca sequer ouviram falar de Hogwarts até receberem a carta, imagine. Acho que deviam manter a coisa entre as famílias de bruxos. Por falar nisso, como é o seu sobrenome?**

–Unf! Deve ser um Black... – Disse Sírius, olhou para o irmão... será? Não... ele era loiro! Não tinha loiros nos Black... A não ser... o futuro marido de sua prima Ciça... Mas.. Será?

–Malfoy?-murmurou para só régulus ouvir, este apenas deu de ombros

**Mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Madame Malkin anunciou:**

**— Terminei com você, querido.**

**E, Harry, nada frustrado com a desculpa para interromper a conversa com o garoto, pulou do banquinho para o chão.**

**— Bom, vejo você em Hogwarts, suponho — disse o garoto de voz arrastada.**

**Harry ficou muito quieto enquanto comia o sorvete que Hagrid trouxera (chocolate e amora com nozes picadas).**

Ron e Sírius estavam quase babando

**— Que foi? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**— Nada — mentiu Harry.**

**Eles pararam para comprar pergaminho e penas. Harry se animou um pouco quando descobriu um vidro de tinta que mudava de cor enquanto a pessoa escrevia. Quando saíram da loja, perguntou:**

**— Hagrid, o que é Quadribol?**

Os amantes se quadribol presentes fingiram um ataque cardíaco

**— Caramba, Harry, vivo me esquecendo que você não sabe quase nada, raios, não saber o que é Quadribol!**

–Não faça ele se sentir pior Hagrid – falou James

**— Não faça eu me sentir pior.**

Harry e James se encararam de olhos arreglados, tinham pensado igual novamente!

**E contou a Hagrid sobre o garoto pálido na loja de Madame Malkin.**

**—... e ele disse que nem deviam permitir a gente que pertence à família de trouxas...**

–Unf' – falou Geral

**— Você não pertence a uma família de trouxas. Se ele soubesse quem você é... ele cresceu sabendo o seu nome, se os pais dele forem bruxos. Você viu o pessoal do Caldeirão Furado. Em todo o caso, o que é que ele sabe das coisas, alguns dos melhores bruxos que já conheci vinham de uma longa linhagem de trouxas. Veja a sua mãe! Veja só quem é irmã dela!**

–Nem precisava lembrar... – murmurou Harry

**— Então, o que é Quadribol?**

Os amantes de quadribol estavam prontos a começar uma grande discurso sobre o esporte blá blá, quando Lily interrompeu:

–O livro vai falar**!**

**— É o nosso esporte. Esporte de bruxos. É como o futebol no mundo dos trouxas. Todos praticam Quadribol. A gente joga no ar montado em vassouras com quatro bolas. É meio difícil explicar as regras.**

**— E o que são Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa?**

**— Casas na escola. São quatro. Todo mundo diz que Lufa-Lufa só tem panacas, mas...**

**— Aposto que estou na Lufa-Lufa — disse Harry, deprimido.**

–Se você ficasse na Lufa-lufa, não ia fazer diferença, Lufa-lufa ganharia um ótimo bruxo. –Disse Lily (N/Gio: já ouviram algo parecido em algum lugar? xD~)

–- Obrigada. - Hary sorriu de forma tão unica que Lily teve que piscar algumas vezes até voltar ao normal.

**— É melhor a Lufa-Lufa do que a Sonserina — sentenciou Hagrid, misterioso — Não tem um único bruxo nem uma única bruxa desencaminhados que não tenham passado por Sonserina. Você-Sabe-Quem foi um deles.**

–Nem todos os sonserinos são do mal! Olha a imagem que já deixam no menino! Unf'

**— Vol... desculpe... Você-Sabe-Quem esteve em Hogwarts?**

**— Há muitos e muitos anos.**

**Eles compraram os livros escolares de Harry em uma loja chamada _Floreios e Borrões_, onde as prateleiras estavam abarrotadas até o teto com livros do tamanho de paralelepípedos encadernados em couro, livros do tamanho de selos postais com capas de seda, livros cobertos de símbolos curiosos e alguns livros sem nada. Até Duda, que nunca lia nada, teria ficado doido para pôr as mãos em alguns desses livros. Hagrid quase teve de arrastar Harry para longe do _Pragas e Contra-pragas — Encante os seus amigos e confunda os seus inimigos com as últimas vinganças: perda de cabelos, pernas bambas, língua presa e muitas, muitas mais — do Professor Vindicto Viridiano_.**

Gêmeos assim~ *-* ? MUITO!

**— Eu estava tentando descobrir como rogar uma praga para o Duda.**

Rizadas de todos.

–- Não se preocupe,Harry,nós te ajudamos. - Piscou Remus.

–- É,você vai ter os melhores professores do mundo,Mini Prongs. - Falou Sirius contente.

James sorriu para o filho de forma marota e ignorou Sirius.

**— Não vou dizer que não é uma boa idéia, mas você não pode usar mágica no mundo dos trouxas a não ser em situações muito especiais — disse Hagrid — De qualquer modo, você ainda não poderia lançar nenhuma dessas pragas, vai precisar de muito estudo antes de chegar a esse nível.**

**Hagrid não deixou Harry comprar um caldeirão de ouro maciço tampouco (_"Diz estanho na sua lista"_), mas compraram uma balança bonita para pesar os ingredientes das poções e um telescópio desmontável de latão. Visitaram a farmácia, que era bem fascinante para compensar seu cheiro horrível, uma mistura de ovo estragado e repolho podre. Havia no chão barricas de coisas viscosas, frascos com ervas, raízes secas e pós coloridos cobriam as paredes, feixes de penas, fieiras de dentes e garras retorcidas pendiam do teto. Enquanto Hagrid pedia ao homem atrás do balcão um conjunto de ingredientes básicos para preparar poções para Harry, o próprio Harry examinava chifres de prata de unicórnios, a vinte e um galeões cada, e minúsculos olhos faiscantes de besouros (cinco n_uques_ uma concha).**

–Não vou nem comentar! ROUBO!- disse Aly

**Ao saírem da farmácia, Hagrid verificou a lista de Harry mais uma vez.**

**— Só falta a varinha. Ah é, e ainda não comprei o seu presente de aniversário.**

Lily e James tinham sorrisos idênticos no rosto, por mais que eles gostariam muito de estar ali com seu filho, sabiam que podiam confiar em Hagrid para tudo.

**Harry sentiu o rosto corar.**

–Ooonw *-* - fizeram as meninas. Enquanto os meninos, exceto Harry, seguravam a rizada.

**— Você não precisa...**

**— Eu sei que não preciso. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vou comprar um bicho para você. Não vai ser sapo, os sapos saíram de moda há muitos anos, todo mundo ia rir de você, e não gosto de gatos, eles me fazem espirrar. Vou-lhe comprar uma coruja. Todos os garotos querem corujas, são muito úteis, levam cartas e tudo o mais.**

Harry sorriu de lado... Que saudades de sua coruja, que era mais que coruja! Amiga.

(N/Anmy: Me Gusta da Ed )

**Vinte minutos depois, eles saíram do _Empório de Corujas_, que era escuro e cheio de ruídos e brilhos e olhos que cintilavam como jóias. Harry agora carregava uma grande gaiola com uma bela coruja branca como a neve, que dormia profundamente, a cabeça debaixo da asa. Ele não parava de agradecer, parecia até o Professor Quirrell.**

–Péssima comparação!- Será que Remo odiaria todos os professores de DCAT sem ser o próprio?

**— Não tem do quê — respondia Hagrid rouco — Acho que você nunca ganhou muitos presentes dos Dursley. Agora só falta _Olivaras_, a única loja de varinhas, e você precisa ter a melhor varinha do mundo.**

**Uma varinha mágica... era realmente o que Harry andara desejando.**(N/Gio Todos nós Harry, todos nós...)

**A última loja era estreita e feiosa. Letras de ouro descascadas sobre a porta diziam _Olivaras, Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C. _Havia uma única varinha sobre uma almofada púrpura desbotada, na vitrine empoeirada. Um sininho tocou em algum lugar no fundo da loja quando eles entraram. Era uma lojinha mínima, vazia, exceto por uma única cadeira alta e estreita em que Hagrid se sentou para esperar.**

**Harry teve uma sensação esquisita como se tivesse entrado em uma biblioteca muito exclusiva, engoliu um monte de perguntas novas que tinham acabado de lhe ocorrer e ficou espiando os milhares de caixas estreitas arrumadas com cuidado até o teto. Por alguma razão, sentiu um arrepio na nuca. A própria poeira e o silêncio ali pareciam retinir com uma magia secreta.**

–A loja so Sr. Olivaras é meio Sinistra mesmo... –Comentou Mione

–Meio? É muito! – disse Ron

**— Boa tarde — disse uma voz suave.**

**Harry se assustou. Hagrid devia ter-se assustado também, porque se ouviu um rangido alto e ele se levantou rapidamente da cadeira alta e estreita.**

**Havia um velho parado diante deles, os olhos grandes e muito claros brilhando como duas luas na penumbra da loja.**

–O senhor Olivaras é sinistro! – Exclamou Neville

**— Alô — disse Harry sem jeito.**

**— Ah, sim — disse o homem — Sim, sim. Achei que ia vê-lo em breve, Harry Potter — não era uma pergunta — Você tem os olhos de sua mãe. Parece que foi ontem que ela esteve aqui, comprando a primeira varinha. Vinte e seis centímetros de comprimento, farfalhante, feita de Salgueiro. Uma boa varinha para encantamentos.**

–Isso mesmo! – disse Lily com um sorriso de orgulho

**O Sr. Olivaras chegou mais perto de Harry.**

**Harry desejou que ele piscasse. Aqueles olhos prateados lhe davam um pouco de medo.**

–Idem – disseram todos.

**— Já o seu pai, deu preferência a uma varinha de mogno. Vinte e oito centímetros. Flexível. Um pouco mais de poder e excelente para transformações.**

–Isso mesmo! – Disse James convencido,pensando em quando precisou aprender a ser um animago.

**Bom, digo que seu pai deu preferência, na realidade é a varinha que escolhe o bruxo, é claro.**

**O Sr. Olivaras chegara tão perto que ele e Harry estavam quase encostando os narizes. Harry viu-se refletido naqueles olhos.**

**— E foi aí que...**

**O Sr. Olivaras tocou a cicatriz feita pelo relâmpago na testa de Harry com um dedo branco e longo.**

**— Lamento dizer que vendi a varinha que fez isso — disse ele suavemente — Trinta e cinco centímetros. Nossa! Uma varinha poderosa, muito poderosa nas mãos erradas... Bom, se eu tivesse sabido o que a varinha ia sair por aí fazendo...**

**Ele sacudiu a cabeça e então, para alivio de Harry, viu Hagrid.**

**— Hagrid! Hagrid, Hagrid! Que bom ver você de novo... carvalho, quarenta centímetros, meio mole, não era?**

**— Era, sim senhor.**

**— Boa varinha, aquela. Mas suponho que a tenham partido ao meio quando o expulsaram? — disse o Sr. Olivaras repentinamente sério.**

**— Hum... partiram, é verdade — disse Hagrid, arrastando os pés — Mas ainda guardo os pedaços — acrescentou animado.**

**— Mas você não os usa? — perguntou o Sr. Olivaras severo.**

**— Ah, não senhor — respondeu depressa Hagrid.**

**Harry reparou que ele apertou o guarda-chuva cor-de-rosa com força ao responder.**

Todos riram com essa.

**— Hum — resmungou o Sr. Olivaras, lançando um olhar penetrante a Hagrid — Bom agora, Sr. Potter vamos ver — e tirou uma longa fita métrica com números prateados do bolso — Qual é o braço da varinha?**

**— Hum... bom, sou destro — respondeu Harry.**

**— Estique o braço. Isso — ele mediu Harry do ombro ao dedo, depois do pulso ao cotovelo, do ombro ao chão, do joelho à axila e ao redor da cabeça. Enquanto media, disse — Toda varinha Olivaras tem o miolo feito de uma poderosa substância mágica, Sr. Potter. Usamos pêlos de unicórnio, penas de cauda de fênix e cordas de coração de dragão. Não há duas varinhas Olivaras como não há unicórnios, dragões nem fênix iguais. E é claro, o senhor jamais conseguirá resultados tão bons com a varinha de outro bruxo.**

**Harry de repente percebeu que a fita métrica, que o media entre as narinas, estava medindo sozinha. O Sr. Olivaras andava rapidamente em volta das prateleiras, descendo caixas.**

**— Já chega — falou, e a fita métrica afrouxou e caiu formando um montinho no chão — Certo, então, Sr. Potter. Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível. Apanhe e experimente.**

**Harry apanhou a varinha e (sentindo-se bobo) fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente.**

–Odiei quando ele ficou fazendo isso. – Comentou Mione.

**— Bordô e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente.**

**Harry experimentou, mas mal erguera a varinha quando, mais uma vez, o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão.-**

–Viu? Isso Irrita! –Disse dessa vez, Aly

**— Não, não. Tome, ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexível. Vamos, vamos, experimente.**

**Harry experimentou. E experimentou. Não fazia idéia do que é que o Sr. Olivaras estava esperando. A pilha de varinhas experimentadas estava cada vez maior em cima da cadeira alta e estreita, mas, quanto mais varinhas o Sr. Olivaras tirava das prateleiras, mais feliz parecia ficar.**

–- Agora é definitivo!O Sr. Olivaras é sinistro!

–- Mas como você é complicado hein Harry? - Zoou o amigo ruivo.

**— Freguês difícil, hein? Não se preocupe, vamos encontrar a varinha perfeita para o senhor em algum lugar, estou em dúvida, agora... é, por que não? Uma combinação incomum, azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável.**

Harry sorriu, era esta mesmo!

**Harry apanhou a varinha. Sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a cortando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e vermelhas saíram da ponta como um fogo de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes. Hagrid gritou entusiasmado e bateu palmas e o Sr. Olivaras exclamou:**

**— Bravo! Mesmo, ah, muito bom. Ora, ora, ora... que curioso... curiosíssimo...**

**Repôs a varinha de Harry na caixa e embrulhou-a em papel pardo, ainda resmungando:**

**— Curioso... curioso...**

–O que é tão curioso? – perguntou um James curioso.

**— O senhor me desculpe — disse Harry — Mas o que é curioso?**

–Para de advinhar o que o Mini-Prongs vai fazer Prongs! – disse Sírius.

**O Sr. Olivaras encarou Harry com aqueles olhos claros.**

**— Lembro-me de cada varinha que vendi, Sr. Potter. De cada uma. Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está na sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que o senhor tenha sido destinado para esta varinha porque a irmã dela, ora, a irmã dela produziu a sua cicatriz.**

Todos que ainda não sabiam, ficaram chocados,principalmente Régulos! Quanta coincidência num só livro!

**Harry engoliu em seco.**

**— E, tinha trinta e cinco centímetros. Puxa. É realmente curioso como essas coisas acontecem. A varinha escolhe o bruxo, lembre-se... acho que podemos esperar grandes feitos do senhor, Sr. Potter. Afinal, Aquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear realizou grandes feitos, _terríveis_, sim, mas grandes.**

**Harry estremeceu.**

**Não tinha muita certeza se gostava do Sr. Olivaras. Pagou sete galeões pela varinha e o Sr. Olivaras curvou-se à saída deles.**

–Muitos ficam com essa dúvida... – murmurou Reg-reg.

**O sol de fim de tarde quase chegara ao horizonte quando Harry e Hagrid refizeram o caminho para sair do Beco Diagonal, atravessar a parede e passar novamente pelo Caldeirão Furado, agora vazio. Harry não disse uma palavra enquanto caminhavam pela rua, nem ao menos reparou quantas pessoas se boquiabriam para eles no metrô, carregados que estavam com todos aqueles pacotes de formatos esquisitos, a coruja branca adormecida no colo de Harry. Subiram a escada rolante para a estação de _Paddington_, Harry só percebeu onde estavam quando Hagrid bateu em seu ombro.**

**— Temos tempo para comer alguma coisa antes do trem sair — falou.**

**Comprou um hambúrguer para Harry e se sentaram em bancos de plástico para comê-los. Harry não parava de olhar a toda volta. Por alguma razão tudo parecia tão estranho.**

**— Você está bem, Harry? Está muito calado — comentou Hagrid.**

**Harry não tinha muita certeza de poder explicar. Tivera o melhor aniversário de sua vida, porém... e mastigava o hambúrguer, tentando encontrar as palavras.**

**— Todo o mundo acha que sou especial — disse finalmente — Todas aquelas pessoas no Caldeirão Furado, o Professor Quirrell, o Sr. Olivaras... mas eu não conheço nadinha de mágica. Como podem esperar grandes feitos de mim? Sou famoso e nem ao menos me lembro o porquê. Não sei o que aconteceu quando Vol... desculpe... quero dizer, na noite que meus pais morreram.**

–Você é um grande bruxo Harry, e todos temos orgulho de você, não esse orgulho bobo do 'Menino-Que-Sobreviveu' mas orgulho do verdadeiro Harry Potter... – Disse Mione.

Harry abraçou a amiga, sabia que ela era como uma irmã para ele, e a amava como tal.

**Hagrid se debruçou sobre a mesa. Por trás da barba e das sobrancelhas desgrenhadas tinha um sorriso bondoso.**

**— Não se preocupe, Harry. Você vai aprender bem depressa. Todos começaram pelo começo em Hogwarts, você vai se dar bem. Seja você mesmo. Sei que é difícil. Você vai ser discriminado e isso é muito duro. Mas vai se divertir a valer em Hogwarts. Eu me diverti: e ainda me divirto, para dizer a verdade.**

Os Gêmeos e os Marotos sorriram, tinham uma ideia de certos garotos que o divertiam em Hogwarts.

**Hagrid ajudou Harry a embarcar no trem que o levaria de volta aos Dursley, então lhe entregou um envelope.**

**— A sua passagem para Hogwarts. Primeiro de Setembro, na estação de King´s Cross, está tudo na passagem. Qualquer problema com os Dursley me mande uma carta pela coruja, ela saberá onde me encontrar... vejo você em breve, Harry.**

**O trem parou na estação.**

**Harry queria ficar espiando Hagrid até ele desaparecer de vista, levantou-se, espremeu o nariz contra o vidro da janela, mas quando piscou os olhos, Hagrid tinha desaparecido.**

–Fim... Quem quer ler agora?

–Eu. - falou Frank. Neville sorriu para seu pai (:

* * *

_Nota Bia: Adorei o capítulo que elas fizeram :D_

_04/06/2012_

_2:09 P.M_


	7. O Embarque na Plataforma 9 12

**Capítulo feito pela Gi :) e Anmy criou uma conta aqui, só falta se lembrar da senha agora¬¬**

* * *

–Eu. - falou Frank. Neville sorriu para seu pai (:

James entregou o livro para Frank que começou a ler.

**O ÚLTIMO MÊS DE HARRY na casa dos Dursley não foi nada divertido.**

–Que novidade... – disse Remus

**É verdade que Duda agora estava tão apavorado com Harry que não queria nem ficar no mesmo aposento com ele, e Tia Petúnia e Tio Válter não trancaram Harry no armário nem o obrigaram a fazer nada, tampouco gritaram com ele, na verdade, sequer falaram com ele.**

–Acho bom mesmo. – murmurou James

**Meio aterrorizados, meio furiosos, agiam como se a cadeira em que Harry se sentasse estivesse vazia. Embora isso fosse sob muitos aspectos um progresso, tornou-se um tanto deprimente depois de algum tempo.**

**Harry ficava em seu quarto, com a nova coruja por companhia. Decidira chamá-la_Edwiges_, um nome que encontrara na História da Magia.**

–Você leu História da Magia? – perguntaram, Fred, Jorge, Sírius, James, Rony, Frank e Neville.

–Dei uma olhad-dinha. – Disse Harry, tremendo, pois Fred o sacudia como que para consertá-lo.

**Seus livros de escola eram muito interessantes.**

Harry fugiu do alcance dos gêmeos, que queriam sacudi-lo novamente. Oras ele não conhecia magia! É normal que ache livros sobre tal interessantes!

**Deitava-se na cama e lia até tarde da noite.**

Os gêmeos estavam quase chorando.

–Oh Harry! Você com sangue do sangue do seu pai! Fica lendo até tarde! – choramingava Jorge.

Todos riam.

**Edwiges voava para dentro e para fora da janela, quando queria. Era uma sorte que Tia Petúnia não aparecesse mais para passar o aspirador de pó, porque Edwiges não parava de trazer ratos mortos para o quarto.**

As meninas torceram o nariz.

**Toda noite, antes de se deitar para dormir, Harry riscava mais um dia no pedaço de papel que pregara na parede, para contar os dias que faltavam até primeiro de Setembro.**

**No último dia de Agosto ele achou melhor falar com os tios sobre a ida à estação no dia seguinte,**

–Você foi avisá-los um dia antes? – perguntou Mione de boca aberta.

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

**por isso desceu à sala de estar onde eles estavam assistindo a um programa de auditório na televisão. Pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e Duda deu um berro e saiu correndo da sala.**

Régulus bufou, que menino mais medroso e mimado... Tudo bem que ele também foi um pouco mimado, mas aquilo já era exagero!

**— Hum... Tio Válter?**

**Tio Válter resmungou para indicar que estava escutando.**

**— Hum... preciso estar amanhã na estação para... embarcar para Hogwarts.**

**Tio Válter resmungou outra vez.**

–Onw meu filho é tão educado com gorilas anti-socias!- falou Lily apertando as bochechas do filho.

Todos sufocaram as risadas.

**— Será que o senhor podia me dar uma carona?**

**Resmungo. Harry supôs que quisesse dizer sim.**

**— Muito obrigado.**

**E já ia voltando para cima quando Tio Válter falou de verdade.**

**— Que modo engraçado de ir para a escola de magia, de trem. Os tapetes mágicos furaram todos?**

–Acho que um furo não faria diferença para os tapetes mágicos- disse Mione pensativa no que Rony e Harry reviraram os olhos.

**Harry não respondeu.**

**— Onde fica essa escola afinal?**

**— Não sei — disse Harry pensando nisso pela primeira vez.**

–Unf! Essa foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu procurei nos livros! E achei isso e muito mais em Hogwarts... – dizia Mione.

–...Uma História – completaram os do presente.

**Tirou do bolso o bilhete de passagem que Hagrid lhe dera.**

**— Vou tomar o trem na Plataform às onze horas — leu.**

**A tia e o tio arregalam os olhos.**

**— Plataforma o quê?**

–Que gente surda. – falou Frank.

**— Nove e Meia.**

**— Não diga bobagens — repreendeu Tio Válter — Não existe Plataforma Nove e Meia.**

– Oh Claro! Porque pode existir uma sociedade bruxa! Mas uma plataforma escondida não! – murmurou Régulus.

**— Está no meu bilhete.**

**— Loucos — disse Tio Válter — De pedra, todos eles. Você vai ver. É só esperar. Está bem, levaremos você até a estação. De qualquer maneira tínhamos de ir a Londres amanhã ou nem me daria ao trabalho.**

Então. Lembra da 'listinha'? Ela não tinha mais nada de 'inha'.

**— Por que o senhor vai a Londres? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a conversa cordial.**

**— Vamos levar Duda ao hospital — rosnou Tio Válter — Precisamos mandar cortar aquele rabo vermelho antes de mandá-lo para Smeltings.**

Todos caíram na gargalhada depois dessa.

–Por quê? Ele já tem o resto! Nunca pensei que veria um porco sem o rabo – dizia James.

**Harry acordou às cinco horas na manhã seguinte**

Os homens ali estavam de boca aberta!

–5 horas? Que crime é esse? – Dizia Sírius. – Eu com 11 anos mal conseguia acordar as 7:30 em Hogwarts.

–Eu tava empolgado tá? – defendeu-se Harry.

Lily não disse nada, fez a mesma coisa no seu primeiro dia.

**e estava demasiado excitado e nervoso para voltar a dormir. Levantou-se e vestiu o jeans porque não queria entrar na estação com as vestes de bruxo, mudaria de roupa no trem. Verificou novamente a lista de Hogwarts para se certificar de que tinha tudo de que precisava, viu se Edwiges estava bem trancada na gaiola e então ficou andando pelo quarto à espera que os Dursley se levantassem.**

**Duas horas mais tarde, a mala enorme e pesada de Harry fora colocada no carro dos Dursley. Tia Petúnia convencera Duda a se sentar ao lado do primo**

–Coitado... – dizia Remus

Todos o olharam com uma cara: õ.Ô

–...Do Harry. – completou – seus impacientes.

**e eles partiram. Chegaram à estação de King´s Cross às 10:30h. Válter jogou a mala de Harry num carrinho e empurrou-o até a estação, com um gesto curiosamente bondoso até Tio Válter parar diante das plataformas com um sorriso maldoso.**

–Cuidado com o que diz Dursley. – alertou James

–Amor, querido, isso é um livro – disse Lily se segurando para não rir.

**— Bom, aqui estamos, moleque. Plataforma nove, plataforma dez. A sua plataforma devia estar aí no meio,**

–Ela está aí no meio seu trouxa idiota! – ralhou Frank

–Frank, querido, um: isso é um livro, dois: ele é mesmo um trouxa. – Falou Aly lançando um olhar cansado a Lily que correspondeu com um sorriso. Homens...

**mas parece que ainda não a construíram, não é mesmo.**

**Ele tinha razão, é claro.**

**Havia um grande número nove de plástico no alto de uma plataforma e um grande número dez no alto da plataforma seguinte, mas no meio, não havia nada.**

Frank ia dizer alguma coisa mas Alice lançou um abaffiato nele (N/Gio: esse feitiço era comum na época dos marotos ^.^')

**— Tenha um bom período letivo — disse Tio Válter com um sorriso ainda mais maldoso.**

**E foi-se embora sem dizer mais nada.**

Se no primeiro livro a 'lista' já estava daquele tamanho... Bom, fariam mais um volume...

**Harry se virou e viu o carro dos Dursley partir. Os três estavam rindo.**

... Dois talvez.

**Harry sentiu a boca seca. Que diabo iria fazer? Estava começando a atrair uma porção de olhares curiosos por causa da Edwiges. Teria que perguntar a alguém.**

–Ao guardinha não! – lamentou-se Lily ajoelhada no chão. Todo a encararam e ela corou. E se recompôs sem dizer mais nada.

**Parou um guarda que ia passando, mas não mencionou a Plataforma Nove e Meia. O guarda nunca ouvira falar em Hogwarts e quando Harry não soube lhe dizer em que parte do país a escola ficava, ele começou a mostrar aborrecimento, como se Harry estivesse se fazendo de burro de propósito.**

–Sei como é filho... Sei como é... – Disse Lily no que muitos riram.

**Desesperado, Harry perguntou pelo trem que partia às onze horas, mas o guarda disse que não havia _nenhum_. Ao fim, o guarda se afastou, resmungando contra pessoas que o faziam perder tempo.**

–Unf! Ele não mudou nada! – disse a ruiva.

**Harry tentou por tudo no mundo não entrar em pânico. Pelo grande relógio em cima do quadro que anunciava os trens que chegavam, só lhe restavam mais dez minutos para embarcar no trem de Hogwarts e ele não tinha idéia de como ia fazer isso. Estava perdido no meio da estação com uma mala que mal podia levantar, o bolso cheio de dinheiro de bruxo e uma corujona.**

–Perfeito! – ironizou James.

**Hagrid devia ter esquecido de lhe dizer alguma coisa que tinha de fazer, como bater no terceiro tijolo à esquerda para entrar no Beco Diagonal. Perguntou-se se deveria tirar a varinha da mala e começar a bater no coletor de bilhetes entre as plataformas nove e dez.**

Todos riram, todos, claro, exceto Harry, que tentava se defender:

–Eu não sabia! – dizia muito corado.

**Naquele instante um grupo de pessoas passou as suas costas e ele entreouviu algumas palavras que diziam:**

**—... cheio de _trouxas_, é claro...**

Os Weasleys e Harry sorriram, Não tinha como esquecer aquele momento.

–Bruxos! \õ/ - comemoraram os do passado.

**Harry deu meia-volta.**

**Era uma mulher gorda**

–Harry... – Repreendeu Lily – Olha como fala dos outros!

Harry lançou um sorriso culpado aos Weasleys presentes que apenas sorriram. Não importava, sua mãe não era magra mesmo! E sabiam do amor mãe/filho que eles tinham

**que falava com quatro meninos, todos de cabelos cor de fogo.**

Agora Lily, Mione, Remus e James se juntaram nos sorrisos, entendendo o que estava acontecendo.

**Cada um deles estava empurrando à frente uma mala como a de Harry e levavam uma coruja. O coração aos saltos, Harry os seguiu empurrando o carrinho. Eles pararam e ele também, bem próximo para ouvir o que diziam.**

–Nanana' Harryzinho... – disse Fred

–... é feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros u.ù- completou Jorge. No que todos riram, menos Harry, tadinho.

**— Agora, qual é o número da plataforma? — perguntou a mãe aos meninos.**

**— Nove e Meia — ouviu-se a voz fina de uma menininha, também de cabelos ruivos que estava segurando a mão da mulher**

Gina corou fortemente. E todos, que agora entendiam o que estava acontecendo, deram risinhos.

–Momento constrangimento! – anunciou Sírius – já estou até vendo!

**— Mamãe, não posso ir...**

O rosto de Gina estava bem camuflado nos cabelo vermelhos. E Harry a abraçou, como amava aquela ruiva. E seu pai reparou isso. "O gosto por ruivas é de geração a geração..." pensou.

**— Você ainda não tem idade, Gina, agora fique quieta. Está bem, Percy, você vai primeiro.**

**O que parecia o menino mais velho marchou em direção às plataformas nove e dez.**

**Harry observou-o, tomando o cuidado de não piscar para não perder nada, mas assim que o menino chegou à linha divisória entre as duas plataformas, um grande grupo de turistas invadiu a plataforma à frente dele e quando uma mochila acabou de passar, o menino havia desaparecido.**

**— Fred, você agora — mandou a mulher gorda.**

– Obrigado, obrigado – Disse Fred se alevantando e fazendo reverências a aplausos de sua cabeça.

–O médico mandou não discutir – disse Gina.

**— Eu não sou Fred, sou Jorge — retrucou o menino — Francamente, mulher, você diz que é nossa mãe? Não consegue ver que sou o Jorge?**

–Deem licença ao senhor indignação! – anunciou Frank, no que muitos riram.

–Aposto que era o Fred mesmo u.u – disse Sírius.

–Apoiado! – disseram Remus e James.

Os gêmeos estavam surpresos! Já tinham reparado que James, Sírius e o Prof. Lupin era engraçados, mas pareciam muito bons nisso! Hum, investigariam mais depois.

**— Desculpe, Jorge, querido.**

**— É brincadeira, eu sou o Fred — disse o menino, e foi.**

–Rá! Nós dissemos! – disseram os marotos fazendo uma dancinha estranha.

**O irmão gêmeo gritou para ele se apressar, e ele deve ter atendido, porque um segundo depois, sumiu, mas como fizera aquilo? Agora o terceiro irmão estava se encaminhando rapidamente para a barreira, estava quase lá e, então, de repente, não estava mais em parte alguma.**

–Como num passe de mágica. – disse Jorge, no que todos caíram na gargalhada.

**E foi só.**

**— Com licença — dirigiu-se Harry à mulher gorda. **(N/Giio: ¬¬')

**— Olá, querido. É a primeira vez que vai a Hogwarts? O Rony é novo também.**

Ron ficou com as orelhas levemente vermelhas mas ainda brincou:

–Vejamos o que Harry Potter achou de mim.

Harry parou de rir na hora! _~le pensamento censurado~ agora todos vão saber o que eu achava de tudo! Até da Cho, e da... Gina. Oh Meu Mérlin! Os ruivos vão me matar,_ pensou.

Ninguém pareceu notar, e continuaram a leitura.

**Ela apontou o último filho, o mais moço. Era alto, magro e desengonçado, com sardas, mãos e pés grandes e um nariz comprido.**

Rony ficou com uma cara de confuso e se auto-avaliou.

–Espero que eu tenha mudado.

–Mudou sim Ron- disse Mione – E pra muito melhor- acrescentou baixinho.

Harry estava com vergonha, por que tinham que ver seus pensamentos Deus? Por quê?

**— É — respondeu Harry — A coisa é, a coisa é que não sei como...**

Lily e James deram sorrisos cansados. Queriam estar ali com seu filho. Mas tinham a impressão de que haviam pessoas dispostas a ajudarem seu herdeiro.

**— Como chegar à plataforma? — disse ela com bondade, e Harry concordou com a cabeça — Não se preocupe. Basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante. Melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso. Vá, vá antes de Rony.**

Todos sorriram, realmente a Sra. Weasley era uma ótima figura materna para com Harry.

**— Hum... ok.**

**E Harry virou o carrinho e encarou a barreira.**

Lily sentiu um pouco de medo na sua primeira vez. E olhando ao redor pode perceber que não foi a única.

**Parecia muito _sólida_.**

Os gêmeos apenas reviraram os olhos, o momento estava muito bonito para ser "estragado", até porque teriam outras oportunidades.

**Ele começou a andar em direção a ela. As pessoas a caminho das plataformas nove e dez o empurravam. Harry apressou o passo. Ia bater direto no coletor de bilhetes e então ia se complicar, curvando-se para o carrinho ele desatou a correr, a barreira estava cada vez mais próxima. Não poderia parar, o carrinho estava descontrolado, ele estava a um passo de distância, fechou os olhos se preparando para a colisão...**

–Não vai haver. – disse Mione.

**E ela não aconteceu... ele continuou correndo.**

Todos sorriram.

**Abriu os olhos.**

**Uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava _"Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas". _Harry olhou para trás e viu um arco de ferro forjado no lugar onde estivera o coletor de bilhetes com os dizeres _"Plataforma 9 e ½"._**

Novamente, todos eram só sorrisos. A sua querida estação.

**Conseguira.**

**A fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam, enquanto gatos de todas as cores trançavam por entre as pernas delas. Corujas piavam umas para as outras, descontentes, sobrepondo-se à balbúrdia e ao barulho das malas pesadas que eram arrastadas. Os primeiros vagões já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares.**

**Harry empurrou o carrinho pela plataforma procurando um lugar vago. Passou por um garoto de rosto redondo que estava dizendo:**

**— Vó, perdi meu sapo outra vez.**

Neville corou fortemente, enquanto os do futuro deram sorrisinhos para ele. O amigo mudou bastante, agora era mais seguro, mas sempre seria tímido e quieto.

**— Ah, Neville — ele ouviu a senhora suspirar.**

Frank e Alice sorriram para o filho, e Aly virou-se para o 'namorado':

–Culpa sua! Aposto que herdou sua habilidade de esquecer as coisas.

E todos riram dos dois Longbottons corados.

**Um garoto com cabelos rastafári estava cercado por um pequeno grupo de meninos.**

**— Deixe a gente espiar, _Lino, _vamos.**

Os gêmeos sorriram á menção do melhor amigo (N/Gio: esse capítulo tá só sorrisos ¬¬)

**O menino levantou a tampa de uma caixa que carregava nos braços e as pessoas em volta deram gritos e berros quando uma coisa dentro da caixa esticou para fora uma perna comprida e peluda.**

As meninas gritaram, e os gêmeos e marotos deram sorrisos idênticos.

**Harry continuou andando pela aglomeração até que encontrou um compartimento vago no final do trem. Primeiro pôs Edwiges para dentro e começou a empurrar e a forçar com a mala em direção à porta do trem. Tentou erguê-la pelos degraus acima, mas mal conseguiu suspender uma ponta e duas vezes deixou-a cair dolorosamente em cima do pé.**

Todos fizeram caretas de dor, mas a pior foi a de James, que lembrou como seu PAI o ajudou no primeiro ano. Ele estava muito triste pelo filho. Poxa! James sempre tivera tudo para ser feliz! E seu filho... Não. E ele realmente merecia.

**— Quer uma ajuda?**

**Era um dos gêmeos ruivos que ele seguira para atravessar a barreira.**

–RUM' ótimo. Vamos ser eternamente conhecidos como 'um dos gêmeos'! – falou Jorge

–Temos nome sabia Harry?-acrescentou Fred

–Na verdade, eu não sabia – disse Harry com um que todos riram, e os gêmeos ficaram encantados. Onde estava aquele senso de humor todo esse tempo?

**— Por favor — Harry ofegou.**

**— Fred! Vem dar uma ajuda aqui!**

– u.u É claro que tinha que ser o mais educado a ir oferecer ajuda! – disse Jorge modestamente.

**Com a ajuda dos gêmeos a mala de Harry finalmente foi colocada a um canto do compartimento.**

–Somos foda õ/ \õ – disseram em coro.

**— Obrigado! — disse Harry, afastando os cabelos suados dos olhos.**

**— Que é isso? — perguntou de repente um dos gêmeos apontando para a cicatriz de Harry.**

–Oh não! Até vocês? – perguntou Remus. E os gêmeos coraram.

OS GÊMEOS CORARAM! Todos os do presente os encaravam de boca aberta.

**— Caramba — disse o outro gêmeo — Você é...?**

–Como alguém disse uma vez? – perguntou Sírius fingindo pensar.

–Acho que era algo como Mais um momento: Será mesmo Harry Potter? O.Õ – Disse Jam... RÉGULUS? Sim, os irmãos estavam se dando bem. E James reparou nisso.

**— Ele é — disse o outro gêmeo.**

**— Não é? — acrescentou para Harry.**

– O quê? – perguntou James um pouco confuso, imagina se fosse com ele!

**— O quê? — indagou Harry.**

**_— Harry Potter — _****disseram os gêmeos em coro.**

**— Ah, ele — disse Harry — Quero dizer, é, sou.**

Todos riram, e Harry novamente se defendeu:

–É estranho quando todos falam de você na 3ª pessoa!

Isso devia ser verdade.

**Os dois garotos olharam boquiabertos e Harry sentiu que estava corando. Então, para seu alivio, ouviram uma voz pela porta aberta do trem.**

**— Fred? Jorge? Vocês estão aí?**

–Estamos indo mamãe! – disseram os gêmeos sorrindo.

**— Estamos indo, mamãe.**

**Dando uma última espiada em Harry, os gêmeos saltaram para fora do trem.**

Esse mundo está perdido mesmo! Se até eles dois tratam o Harry assim.

–Hey! – disseram a dupla de dois.

–Brincadeirinha – disse Sírius.

Todos riram.

**Harry sentou-se à janela onde, meio escondido, podia observar a família de cabelos ruivos na plataforma e ouvir o que diziam. A mãe tinha acabado de puxar o lenço.**

–Que feio Harry! – disseram os Weasleys.

**— Rony, você está com uma crosta no nariz — o menino mais novo tentou fugir, mas ela o agarrou e começou a limpar aponta do nariz dele.**

Todos riram de um Rony muito corado.

**— Mamãe, sai para lá — desvencilhou-se.**

**— Aaaah, o Roniquinho está com uma coisa no nariz? — caçoou um dos gêmeos.**

–Novamente... 'Um dos gêmeos' – disse um dos gêmeos... Quero dizer, Fred, fingindo-se de magoado.

Mas todos estavam muito ocupados rindo dos tons de vermelho que Rony estava adquirindo.

**— Cale a boca — disse Rony.**

**— Onde está o Percy? — perguntou a mãe.**

**— Está vindo aí.**

**O garoto mais velho vinha vindo. Já vestira as vestes largas e pretas de Hogwarts e Harry reparou que tinha um distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra _"M"_.**

–Que triste – disseram James e Sírius, que não entendia o porquê do amigo o estar 'evitando', sendo apoiados pelos gêmeos.

–Hey! – Remus fez-se de indignado. Afinal ele fora monitor. – Estamos esquecendo quem é o monitor chefe este ano não? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

James fez careta.

**— Não posso demorar, mãe — falou ele — Estou lá na frente, os monitores têm dois vagões separados...**

**— Ah, você é _monitor_, Percy? — perguntou um dos gêmeos, com ar de grande surpresa — Devia ter avisado, não fazíamos idéia.**

–O quê? Ele realmente não disse isso o verão inteiro? – perguntou Frank tipo ºOº

James e Sírius apenas tinham sorrisos marotos no rosto, conseguiam ver uma brincadeira ou ironia de longe! Mas pra quê estragar o show?

**— Espere ai, acho que me lembro de ter ouvido ele dizer alguma coisa — disse o outro gêmeo — Uma vez...**

**— Ou duas...**

**— Um minuto...**

**— O verão todo.**

Todos riram, os gêmeos eram realmente muito engraçados. E os marotos repararam nisso...

**— Ah, calem a boca — disse Percy, o monitor.**

–Ironia Harry? – disse Neville

–EU? – disse Harry – Que calúnia!

**— Afinal por que foi que o Percy ganhou vestes novas? — disse um dos gêmeos.**

**— Porque é monitor—disse a mãe com carinho — Está bem, querido, tenha um bom ano letivo. Mande-me uma coruja quando chegar.**

**Ela beijou Percy no rosto e ele foi embora.**

–Para nooooooooooooossa alegriiiaa – cantaram os gêmeos

**Então, virou-se para os gêmeos.**

–Momento discurso - falou James com voz de apresentador de programa de televisão.

**— Agora, vocês dois, este ano, se comportem. Se receber mais uma coruja dizendo que vocês... vocês explodiram um banheiro ou...**

Os marotos deram sorrisos idênticos. Explodir um banheiro? Interessante.

**— Explodiram um banheiro? Nunca explodimos um banheiro.**

Os sorrisos marotos aumentaram.

–Nós faremos essa honra meus caros. – disse Sírius.

Os gêmeos não disseram nada. Deixe-os pensarem que serão os primeiros a fazerem isso. ;)

**— Mas é uma grande idéia, obrigado, mamãe.**

**— Não tem graça. E cuidem do Rony.**

**— Não se preocupe, Roniquinho está seguro com a gente.**

Nessa hora os gêmeos apertaram as bochechas do 'Roniquinho' que não conseguiu escapar.

–Sempre cuidaremos do nosso irmãozinho não é Fred? – disse Jorge.

–Concerteza Jorge.

–Calem a boca!

**— Cale a boca — mandou Rony outra vez.**

Certas coisas nunca mudam.

**Já era quase tão alto quanto os gêmeos e seu nariz continuava vermelho onde a mãe o esfregara.**

**— Ei, mãe, advinha? Adivinha quem acabamos de encontrar no trem?**

**Harry recuou o corpo rápido para que eles não o vissem olhando.**

Todos estavam rindo, não só das observações de Harry, mas também de como ele estava corado.

**— Sabe aquele menino de cabelos pretos que estava perto da gente na estação? Sabe quem ele é?**

**— Quem?**

**— Harry Potter!**

James ia falar alguma coisa mas Lily interrompeu:

–Deixe Frank ler James! ¬¬ Sim foi mais um momento Será Mesmo Harry Potter? – fazendo com que o namorado se calasse.

**Harry ouviu a vozinha da garotinha.**

**— Ah, mamãe, posso subir no trem para ver ele, mamãe, ali, por favor...**

Gina corou muito! E todos riram. Menos Harry que tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

–Ah Gina... – murmurou. – Você podia ter subido ali...

Gina corou mais, se é que isso era possível.

–Vocês repararam que o Harry parecia um animal em exposição? – disse Rony rindo com os outros. E o casal corado pediu para que Frank continuasse a ler. Demorou mas ele conseguiu.

**— Você já o viu, Gina, e o coitado não é um bicho de zoológico para você ficar olhando. É ele mesmo, Fred? Como é que você sabe?**

–Onw Mama Weasley \õ/ - disse Harry no que todos o olharam tipo o.Õ

–Que foi? – perguntou – é a convicencia com vocês!

**— Perguntei a ele. Vi a cicatriz. Está lá mesmo, parece um raio.**

**— Coitadinho.Não admira que estivesse sozinho. Foi tão educado quando me perguntou como entrar na plataforma.**

Lily sorriu. Sempre gostou muito de Molly Weasley, não importa que nunca tivessem se falado muito. Mas ela era ótima! E sempre seria grata por ter cuidado do seu menino.

**— Deixa para lá, você acha que ele se lembra como era o Você-Sabe-Quem?**

**De repente a mãe ficou muito séria.**

E ela não era a única.

–Tenso. – disse Sírius.

**— Proíbo-lhe de perguntar a ele, Fred. Não, não se atreva. Como se ele precisasse de alguém para lhe lembrar uma coisa dessas no primeiro dia de escola.**

Harry deu um sorriso lindo. Amava a Sra. Weasley como uma mãe! Mas... Agora podia ter a sua! Isso era simplesmente fantástico! Porém os Weasleys sempre estariam em seu Coração.

**— Está bem, não precisa ficar nervosa.**

**Ouviu-se um apito.**

**— Depressa! — disse a mãe, e os três garotos subiram no trem. Debruçaram-se na janela para a mãe lhes dar um beijo de despedida e a irmãzinha começou a chorar.**

Gina corou MAIS.

**— Não chore, Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas.**

**— Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts.**

**— Jorge!**

Risos gerais.

**— Estou só brincando, mamãe.**

**O trem começou a andar. Harry viu a mãe dos garotos acenando e a irmã, meio risonha, meio chorosa, correndo para acompanhar o trem até ele ganhar velocidade e ela ficar para trás acenando. Harry observou a menina e a mãe desaparecerem quando o trem fez a curva. As casas passaram num relâmpago pela janela.**

Todos estavam sorrindo bobo... Lembrando a sua primeira viajem na locomotiva vermelha.

**Harry sentiu uma grande excitação. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas tinha de ser melhor do que o lugar que estava deixando para trás.**

–Concerteza! –Disseram todos.

**A porta da cabine se abriu e o ruivinho mais moço entrou.**

Rony sorriu para Harry que retribuiu o sorriso. Não importava o tempo, algumas brigas, as diferenças, NADA, a amizade deles era algo impenetrável e insubstituível.

**— Tem alguém sentado aqui? — perguntou, apontando para o assento em frente ao de Harry — O resto do trem está cheio.**

**Harry respondeu que não, com um aceno de cabeça, e o garoto se sentou. Olhou para Harry e em seguida olhou depressa para fora, fingindo que não tinha olhado. Harry reparou que ele ainda tinha uma mancha preta no nariz.**

Os gêmeos riram.

–É o que dá não ouvir a mamãe Ronyquinho! – disse Fred

–Éh! Ficar aí com o nariz sujo... Nanana'- Completou Jorge

**— Oi, Rony.**

**Os gêmeos estavam de volta.**

–Para noooooossa alegriia – cantaram.

**— Escuta aqui, vamos para o meio do trem. Lino Jordan trouxe uma tarântula gigante.**

**— Certo — resmungou Rony.**

**— Harry — disse o outro gêmeo — Nós já nos apresentamos? Fred e Jorge_Weasley_. E este é o Rony, nosso irmão. Vejo vocês mais tarde, então.**

**— Tchau — disseram Harry e Rony.**

**Os gêmeos fecharam a porta da cabine ao passar.**

**— Você é _Harry Potter_ mesmo? — Rony deixou escapar.**

Mione fulminou Rony com o olhar. Mas Remus interviu.

–Não deve ser fácil também, sei lá... Ter uma conversa normal com Harry pelo menos no começo, sem pediu nada. Eles é tipo uma lenda não?

Todos concordaram e Frank continuou a leitura.

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça.**

**— Ah, bom, pensei que fosse uma brincadeira do Fred e do Jorge e você tem mesmo... sabe... — apontou para a testa de Harry.**

**Harry afastou a franja para mostrar a cicatriz em forma de raio.**

**Rony olhou.**

**— Então foi aí que Você-Sabe-Quem...?**

**— Foi, mas não me lembro.**

**— De nada? — perguntou Rony ansioso.**

**— Bom... lembro de muita luz verde, mas nada mais.**

**— _Uau_! — ele ficou parado uns minutos olhando para Harry, depois, como se de repente tivesse se dado conta do que estava fazendo, olhou depressa para fora da janela outra vez.**

Todos riram novamente. Até mesmo Rony. Oras! Se não pode contra eles junte-se a eles!

**— Todos na sua família são bruxos? — perguntou Harry que achava Rony tão interessante quanto Rony o achava.**

Rony sorriu. Eram uma dupla perfeita!

**— Hum... são, acho que sim. Acho que mamãe tem um primo em segundo grau que é _contador_, mas ninguém nunca fala nele.** (N/Gio: tem vários contadores na minha família *0* ROON somos pareeentes 3)

**— Então você já deve saber muitas mágicas.**

**Os Weasley aparentemente eram uma dessas antigas famílias de bruxos de que o menino pálido no Beco Diagonal falara.**

–Unf'! Nunca nos compare aos Malfoys! – disseram os Weasleys magoados. Ou pelo menos pareciam.

Após um tempo de Desculpas de Harry para com os Ruivos. Frank continuou.

**— Ouvi dizer que você foi viver com os trouxas. Como é que eles são?**

**— Horríveis... bom_, _nem todos. Mas minha tia e meu tio e meu primo são, eu gostaria de ter tido três irmãos bruxos.**

–Só três? – perguntaram os gêmeos com sorrisinhos sarcásticos.

**— Cinco — por alguma razão, ele pareceu triste — Sou o sexto de minha família a ir para Hogwarts. Pode-se dizer que tenho de fazer justiça ao nosso nome. Gui e Carlinhos já terminaram a escola. Gui foi chefe dos monitores e Carlinhos foi capitão do time de Quadribol. Agora Percy é monitor. Fred e Jorge fazem muita bagunça, mas tiram notas muito boas e todo mundo acha que eles são realmente engraçados. Todos esperam que eu me saia tão bem quanto os outros, mas se eu me sair bem, não será nada de mais, porque eles fizeram isso primeiro. E também não se ganha nada novo quando se tem cinco irmãos. Uso as vestes velhas de Gui, a varinha velha de Carlinhos e o rato velho do Percy...**

Os gêmeos não fizeram piadas. Brincavam com Ron e tudo... Mas agora viam o que ele sentia. E eles não gostavam de fazer ninguém que amassem se sentir assim. Então só ficaram quietos.

**Rony meteu a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou um rato cinzento e gordo que estava dormindo.**

Os marotos franziram o cenho, enquanto os do presente se contorciam de raiva.

**— O nome dele é _Perebas_ e ele é inútil, quase nunca acorda. Percy ganhou uma coruja de meu pai por ter sido escolhido monitor, mas eles não podiam ter... quero dizer, em vez disso ganhei Perebas.**

**As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas. Parecia estar achando que falara demais, porque voltou a olhar para fora pela janela.**

Harry e Rony trocaram sorrisos. NADA importava na sua amizade.

**Harry não achava nada de mais que alguém não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma coruja. Afinal, ele nunca tivera dinheiro algum na vida até um mês atrás, e disse isso ao Rony, e disse também o que sentira quando usava as roupas velhas de Duda e jamais ganhara um presente de aniversário decente. Isto pareceu animar Rony um pouco.**

–Isso aí filho. – murmurou James para Harry– deixe seus amigos bem – sorriu.

**—... e até Hagrid me contar, eu não sabia o que era ser bruxo nem quem eram meus pais nem o Voldemort.**

**Rony ficou pasmo.**

**— Que foi?**

**— Você disse o nome do Você-Sabe-Quem! — exclamou Rony parecendo ao mesmo tempo chocado e impressionado — Eu achava que de todas as pessoas você...**

Harry revirou os olhos.

–Sabe, não tem nada demais de falar VOLDEMORT, porque VOLDEMORT não tinha amaldiçoado o nome ainda. VOLDEMORT só fez isso uns meses atrás e... – parou. Informação demais!

**— Não estou tentando ser corajoso nem nada dizendo o nome dele. É que nunca soube que não se podia dizer. Está vendo o que quero dizer? Tenho muito que aprender... aposto — acrescentou, pondo pela primeira vez em palavras algo que o andava preocupando muito ultimamente — Aposto que vou ser o pior da classe.**

–hahahahahahaha o filho do James e da Lily ser o pior da classe? NUNCA! Pode não ser o melhor. Mas o pior não. Nem estressa. – disse Remus

**— Não vai ser não. Tem uma porção de gente que vem de famílias de trouxas e aprende bem depressa.**

–Cof cof, Lily – disse Sírius

–Cof cof Mione – disse Rony.

**Enquanto conversavam, o trem saiu de Londres. Agora corriam por campos cheios de vacas e carneiros. Ficaram calados por um tempo, contemplando os campos e as estradinhas passarem num lampejo. Por volta do meio-dia e meia ouviram um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher toda sorrisos e covinhas abriu a porta e perguntou:**

**— Querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?**

–Tia dos lanchinhos \õ/ - comemorou James – Sua linda!

**Harry, que não tomara café da manhã ergueu-se de um salto, mas as orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelhas outra vez e ele murmurou que trouxera sanduíches.**

**Harry foi até o corredor. Nunca tivera dinheiro para doces na casa dos Dursley e agora que seus bolsos retiniam com moedas de ouro e prata, estava disposto a comprar quantas barrinhas de chocolate pudesse carregar, mas a mulher não tinha barrinhas.**

–Por mais que chocolate seja a melhor coisa já inventada trouxamente pelos trouxas. No mundo bruxo há coisas melhores Harry. – explicou Frank

–Sim sim... Eu já sei... sabe, com sete anos nesse mundo a gente descobre algo... – defendeu-se Harry

–Até coisas que não deveríamos saber! – lembrou Mione

–Bom saber que não gastamos 7 anos com você Potter. – essa fala do Rony lembrou algo aos do presente. Haha'

**Tinha _Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores_, balas de goma, chicles de bola, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, bolos de caldeirão, varinhas de alcaçuz e várias outras coisas estranhas que Harry nunca vira na sua vida.**

Todos sorriram á menção de seu doces prediletos.

**Não querendo perder nada, ele comprou uma de cada e pagou à mulher onze_sicles _de prata e sete _nuques._**

–Roubo!

**Rony arregalou os olhos quando Harry trouxe tudo para a cabine e despejou no assento vazio.**

**— Que fome, hein?**

–Eu diria que é mais curiosidade do que fome! – disse Mione.

**— Morrendo de fome — respondeu Harry, dando uma grande dentada na tortinha de abóbora.**

**Rony tirara um embrulho encaroçado e abriu-o. Havia quatro sanduíches dentro. Abriu um e disse:**

**— Ela sempre se esquece que não gosto de carne enlatada.**

**— Troco com você por um desses — propôs Harry, oferecendo um pastelão de carne — Tome...**

**— Você não vai querer isso, é muito seco. Ela não tem muito tempo — acrescentou depressa — Você sabe, somos cinco.**

Novamente até os gêmeos estavam quietos.

**— Tome... coma um pastelão — disse Harry, que nunca tivera nada para dividir com alguém antes, aliás, nem ninguém com quem dividir.**

Lily estava muito sorridente. Mais um coisa que o filho puxara do pai: Amigos são a coisa mais importante que possui. E ela estava muito orgulhosa das ações do filho.

**Era uma sensação gostosa, sentar-se ali com Rony, acabar com todas as tortas e bolos de Harry (os sanduíches ficaram esquecidos).**

**— Que é isso? — perguntou Harry a Rony, mostrando um pacote de sapos de chocolate — Eles não são sapos de verdade, são? — estava começando a achar que nada o surpreenderia.**

Os puros-sangues riram. Mas os que conviveram com trouxas a maior parte da vida ficaram quietos. Aquilo era verdade.

**— Não. Mas vê qual é a figurinha, está me faltando o _Agripa._**

–Eu tenho ô/ - disse James – troco por Morgana.

**— O quê?**

**— Claro que você não sabe, os sapos de chocolate têm figurinhas dentro, sabe, para colecionar, bruxas e bruxos famosos. Tenho umas quinhentas, mas não tenho o_Agripa_ nem o_ Ptolomeu._**

–Essa eu tenho ô/ - disse Frank – preciso de Mérlim.

**Harry abriu o sapo de chocolate e puxou a figurinha. Era a cara de um homem. Usava óculos de meia-lua, tinha um nariz comprido e torto, cabelos esvoaçantes cor de prata, barba e bigode. Sob o retrato havia o nome _Alvo Dumbledore._**

**— Então este é Dumbledore! — exclamou Harry.**

**— Não me diga que nunca ouviu falar de Dumbledore! Quer me dar um sapo? Quem sabe eu tiro o Agripa. Obrigado.**

**Harry virou o verso da figurinha e leu:**

**Harry virou de novo o cartão e viu, para seu espanto, que o rosto de Dumbledore havia desaparecido.**

**— Ele desapareceu!**

Todos riram.

**— Ora, você não pode esperar que ele fique aí o dia todo. Depois ele volta. Não, tirei a _Morgana _outra vez e já tenho umas seis... você quer? Pode começar a colecionar.**

Os olhos de James estavam manhosos.

– Eu quero uma...

Novamente todos riram

**Os olhos de Rony se desviaram para a pilha de sapos de chocolate que continuavam fechados.**

**— Sirva-se — disse Harry — Mas, sabe, no mundo dos trouxas, as pessoas ficam paradas nas fotos.**

–Estranho... – falaram os puros-sangues.

**— Ficam? O que, eles não se mexem? — Rony parecia surpreso — Que coisa esquisita!**

**Harry arregalou os olhos quando Dumbledore voltou para a figurinha e lhe deu um sorrisinho. Rony estava mais interessado em comer os sapos do que em olhar os bruxos e bruxas famosas, mas Harry não conseguia despregar os olhos deles. Logo não tinha só Dumbledore e _Morgana_, como também _Hengisto_ de _Woodcroft, Alberico Grunnion_, _Circe, Paracelso e Merlim_.**

–Não acredito! – disse Frank. – Ele conseguiu um monte de figurinhas raras! Ç.Ç

**Por fim ele despregou os olhos da druidisa _Cliodna_ que estava coçando o nariz, para abrir o saquinho de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.**

–ALERTA! PERIGO! – gritaram todos. Menos Harry, Régulus, Neville, Aly, Lily e Mione.

**— Você vai ter que tomar cuidado com essas aí — alertou Rony — Quando dizem todos os sabores eles querem dizer TODOS OS SABORES. Sabe, todos os sabores comuns como chocolate, hortelã e laranja, mas também espinafre, fígado e bucho. Jorge achou que sentiu gosto de _bicho-papão _uma vez.**

Todos riram, menos Rony é claro, mas Jorge quase chorava de rir! Não acreditava na ingenuidade do irmão mais novo.

**Rony apanhou uma balinha verde, examinou-a atentamente e mordeu uma ponta.**

**— Eca! Está vendo? Couve-de-bruxelas.**

**Eles se divertiram comendo as balas. Harry tirou torrada, coco, feijão cozido, morango, caril, capim, café, sardinha e chegou a reunir coragem para morder a ponta de uma bala cinzenta meio gozada que Rony não queria pegar, e que era pimenta.**

–É buxa ter que comer os feijõezinhos que os amigos acham suspeito não é Harry? – perguntou Remus, no que Harry concordou sob os protestos dos outros.

**Os campos que passavam agora pela janela estavam ficando mais silvestres. As plantações tinham desaparecido. Agora havia matas, rios serpeantes e morros verde-escuros.**

**Ouviram uma batida à porta da cabine e o menino de rosto redondo, por quem Harry passara na Plataforma 9 e ½, entrou. Parecia choroso.**

Neville corou.

**— Desculpem, mas vocês viram um sapo?**

**Quando os dois sacudiram a cabeça, ele chorou.**

**— Perdi ele! Está sempre fugindo de mim!**

**— Ele vai aparecer — consolou Harry.**

**— Vai — disse o menino infeliz — Se você vir ele...**

–Não disse? Tudo culpa sua Frank! – disse Aly divertida.

E Lily novamente sentiu aquele calor no peito. Seu filho era tão educado *-*'

**E saiu.**

**— Não sei por que ele está tão chateado — disse Rony — Se eu tivesse trazido um sapo ia querer perder ele o mais depressa que pudesse. Mas, trouxe Perebas, por isso nem posso falar nada.**

–Éh! Porque sapos são legais ù.ú – disse Alice.

**O rato continuava a tirar sua soneca no colo de Rony.**

**— Ele podia estar morto e ninguém ia saber a diferença — disse Rony desgostoso — Tentei mudar a cor dele para amarelo para deixar ele mais interessante, mas o feitiço não deu certo. Vou-lhe mostrar. Olhe...**

–NÃO! Rony me diga que você não acreditou no que eu lhe disse? – disse Jorge com um sorriso entre divertido e suplicante.

–T-talvéz. – disse Ron e corou.

**Remexeu na mala e tirou uma varinha muito gasta. Estava lascada em alguns pontos e havia uma coisa branca brilhando na ponta.**

**— O pêlo de unicórnio está quase saindo. Em todo o caso...**

**Tinha acabado de erguer a varinha quando a porta da cabine abriu outra vez. O menino sem o sapo estava de volta, mas desta vez tinha uma garota em sua companhia. Ela já estava usando as vestes novas de Hogwarts.**

Dessa vez quem corou foi Mione. E nessa hora o trio lembrou dos primeiros meses de convivência entre eles.

**— Ninguém viu um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.**

**Tinha um tom de voz mandão, os cabelos castanhos muito cheios e os dentes da frente meio grandes.**

–Harry! – exclamou Mione

–Foi mal! Eu não posso controlar meus pensamentos de primeira impressão!- defendeu-se Harry, de novo.

–Mas você melhorou muito Mione... – disse Ron, um pouco corado – Muito mesmo.

Depois do casal corado se livrar das atenções, a leitura continuou.

**— Já dissemos a ele que não vimos o sapo — respondeu Rony, mas a menina não estava escutando, olhava para a varinha na mão dele.**

**— Você está fazendo mágicas? Quero ver.**

**Sentou-se. Rony pareceu desconcertado.**

**— Hum... está bem.**

–Oh Não! – lamentou-se Jorge apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, juntamente com Rony.

**Pigarreou.**

**— Sol, margaridas, amarelo maduro, muda para amarelo esse rato velho e burro.**

Risos de todos os presentes, menos de Ron.

–JORGE! – gritou para ser ouvido.

–Ok, ok... Essa foi fatal. Mas como eu ia saber que você ia cair nessa? –defendeu-se Jorge.

**Ele agitou a varinha, mas nada aconteceu. Perebas continuou cinzento e completamente adormecido.**

**— Você tem certeza de que esse feitiço está certo? — perguntou a menina — Bem, não é muito bom, né? Experimentei uns feitiços simples só para praticar e deram certo. Ninguém na família é bruxo, foi uma surpresa enorme quando recebi a carta, mas fiquei tão contente, é claro, quero dizer, é a melhor escola de bruxaria que existe, me disseram. Já sei de cor todos os livros que nos mandaram comprar, é claro, só espero que seja suficiente, aliás, sou Hermione Granger, e vocês quem são?**

Frank precisou respirar muito fundo depois dessa.

–Nossa! Você fala muito! – deixou escapar, no que todos riram do vermelho vivo que Hermione estava adquirindo.

–Opa, opa, opa! Você decorou TODOS os livros? – disse Régulus assustado. – Como alguém faz isso?

–Eu estava ansiosa! E não sabia o que esperar! – defendeu-se

**Ela disse tudo isso muito depressa.**

–Eu que o diga – disse Frank.

**Harry olhou para Rony e sentiu um grande alivio ao ver, por sua cara espantada, que ele não aprendera todos os livros de cor tampouco.**

–NUNCA! – confirmou Rony.

**— Sou Rony Weasley.**

**— Harry Potter.**

**— Verdade? Já ouvi falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na _História da Magia Moderna_ e em _Ascensão e Queda das Artes das Trevas_ e em _Grandes Acontecimentos do Século XX._**

–Está? – perguntaram os do passado.

**— Estou? — admirou-se Harry sentindo-se confuso.**

**— Nossa, você não sabia, eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo — disse Hermione — Já sabem em que Casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na _Grifinória_, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a _Corvinal_ não seja muito ruim. Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.**

Novamente Frank precisou respirar.

–UOW!

–Concordo com você sobre as casas. – disse Frank.

–Sei lá, tem bastante gente metida na corvinal. – disse Sírius.

–E muita gente que fica bancando o herói na grifinória. – disse Régulus, como quem não quer nada.

–Mas acho que tem muita gente competitiva demais nas quatro casas. – encerrou Harry.

**E foi-se embora, levando o menino sem sapo.**

**— Seja qual for a minha Casa, espero que ela não esteja lá**

–Que lindo Rony ¬¬' – disse Mione

–Hey! O Harry também não gostava de você no começo! – defendeu-se Ron

–Hey²! Não me bote no meio disso!

**— comentou Rony e jogou a varinha de volta na mala — Feitiço besta. Foi o Jorge que me ensinou, aposto que sabia que não prestava.**

–Eu? Por que eu faria isso? – disse Jorge na maior cara de pau.

**— Em que Casa estão os seus irmãos? — perguntou Harry.**

**— Grifinória — a tristeza parecia estar se apoderando dele outra vez — Mamãe e papai estiveram lá também. Não sei o que vão dizer se eu não estiver. Acho que a Corvinal não seria muito ruim, mas imagine se me puserem na Sonserina.**

–Não acho que isso importaria muito Ron – falou Fred – Todos nós sentimos orgulho de você, sendo apenas você.

Todos de calaram. Nunca tinham visto Fred falar tão sério, ou Jorge ficar tão sério.

**— É a Casa em que Vol... Quero dizer... Você-Sabe-Quem esteve?**

**— É.**

**E afundou novamente no assento, parecendo deprimido.**

**— Sabe, acho que as pontas dos bigodes de Perebas ficaram um pouquinho mais claras. — disse Harry, tentando distrair o pensamento de Rony das Casas — Então, o que é que os seus irmãos mais velhos fazem agora que já terminaram?**

**Harry estava imaginando o que fazia um bruxo depois que terminava a escola.**

–Alguns atuam em filmes trouxas. – Brincou James.

–Outros vão viver com trouxas, e inventam histórias a nosso respeito. – Disse Régulus.

**— Carlinhos está na Romênia estudando dragões e Gui está na África fazendo um serviço para o _Gringotes._ Você soube o que aconteceu com o _Gringotes_? _O Profeta Diário _só fala nisso, mas acho que morando com os trouxas você não recebe o jornal. Uns caras tentaram roubar um cofre de segurança máxima.**

–Como? – perguntaram os do passado.

Mas os do presente riram. Conheciam um certo trio de amigos que já ivadiu o banco. Fazia menos de 48 horas.

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

–Daí que você pegou a ideia Harry? – Perguntou Gina provocadoramente.

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

**— Verdade? E o que aconteceu com eles?**

**— Nada, é por isso que é uma noticia tão importante. Não foram pegos. Papai disse que deve ter sido um bruxo das trevas poderoso para enganar _Gringotes, _mas estão achando que eles não levaram nada, isso é que é esquisito. É claro que todo o mundo fica apavorado quando uma coisa dessas acontece porque Você-Sabe-Quem pode estar por trás da coisa.**

Os do presente suspiraram tristes... Como estavam certos...

**Harry repassou as noticias mentalmente. Estava começando a sentir um arrepio de medo toda vez que Você-Sabe-Quem era mencionado. Supunha que isso fazia parte do ingresso no mundo da magia, mas tinha sido muito mais confortável dizer Voldemort sem se preocupar.**

–Concordo comigo mesmo õ/ - disse Harry.

**— Qual é o seu time de Quadribol? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Hum... não conheço nenhum — confessou Harry.**

Sírius fingiu levar uma facada no peito.

**— O quê? — Rony parecia pasmo — Ah, espere ai, é o melhor jogo do mundo.**

**E saiu explicando tudo sobre as quatro bolas e as posições dos sete jogadores, descreveu jogos famosos a que fora com os irmãos e a vassoura que gostaria de comprar se tivesse dinheiro. Estava mostrando a Harry as qualidades do jogo quando a porta da cabine se abriu mais uma vez, mas agora não era Neville, o menino sem sapo, nem Hermione Granger.**

Todos franziram o cenho.

**Três garotos entraram e Harry reconheceu o do meio na hora: era o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de_Madame Malkin_. Olhou para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal.**

–Não busque encrencas Harry! – alertou Lily.

–Mas eu nem fiz nada! – assustou-se Harry

–Ainda – disse Mione.

–Quer dizer que você se meteu mesmo em encrencas! – acusou Lily.

–Obrigada Mione¬¬ - disse Harry

–Oras Lily! Se ele não se metesse em encrencas ele não seria filho do Prongs! – comentou Remus. No que todos concordaram.

**— É verdade? — perguntou — Estão dizendo no trem que Harry Potter está nesta cabine. Então é você?**

–Está vendo mais alguém com uma cicatriz em forma de raio ali Malfoy? – murmurou Neville.

**— Sou — respondeu Harry.**

**Observava os outros garotos. Os dois eram fortes e pareciam muito maus. Postados dos lados do menino pálido eles pareciam guarda-costas.**

**— Ah, este é Crabbe e este outro, Goyle — apresentou o garoto pálido displicentemente, notando o interesse de Harry — E meu nome é Draco Malfoy.**

–Nããão! O Malfoy reproduziu mesmo! – Disseram Remus, Sírius, James e Frank.

–Infelizmente. – disse Neville, ele não gostava nem um pouco de Draco (N/Gio: q por acaso eu amo.)

**Rony tossiu de leve, o que poderia estar escondendo uma risadinha.**

**Malfoy olhou para ele.**

**— Acha o meu nome engraçado, é? Nem preciso perguntar quem você é. Meu pai me contou que na família Weasley todos têm cabelos ruivos e sardas e mais filhos do que podem sustentar — virou-se para Harry — Você não vai demorar a descobrir que algumas famílias de bruxos são bem melhores do que outras, Harry. Você não vai querer fazer amizade com as ruins. E eu posso ajudá-lo nisso.**

–Aposto que Harry fará isso muito bem sem sua companhia! – disse James.

**Ele estendeu a mão para apertar a de Harry, mas Harry não a apertou.**

–Isso aew Mini-Prongs õ/ - Disse Sirius oferecendo um toca aqui para Harry. Que aceitou \õ.

**— Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado — disse com frieza.**

Harry e James se encararam. Pensavam a mesma coisa muitas vezes.

**Draco não ficou vermelho, mas um ligeiro rosado coloriu seu rosto pálido.**

**— Eu teria mais cuidado se fosse você, Harry — disse lentamente — A não ser que seja mais educado, vai acabar como os seus pais. Eles também não tinham juízo. Você se mistura com gentinha como os Weasley e aquele Hagrid e vai acabar se contaminando.**

–Olha como fala da gente Doninha Albina! – disseram os Weasleys.

**Harry e Rony se levantaram. O rosto de Rony estava vermelho como os cabelos.**

–Harry Potter! Te proíbo de lutar com esse garoto! – disse Lily.

–M-mas...

–SEM MAS!

Silencio.

Até que todos começaram a rir da cara de medo de Harry. Aaah quando Lily lesse os livros...

**— Repete isso.**

**— Ah, você vai brigar com a gente, vai? — Draco caçoou.**

**— A não ser que você se retire agora — disse Harry com uma coragem maior do que sentia, porque Crabbe e Goyle eram bem maiores do que ele ou Rony.**

–Voce é mais esperto e ágil Harry, mas uma dica: comece a analizar os pontos fracos do oponente, e seus fortes e...

–James pare de levar meu filho pro mal caminho!

–Voce prefere que eu deixe NOSSO filho apanhar Lírio?

Lily ficou quieta e Frank prosseguiu.

**— Mas não estamos com vontade de nos retirar, estamos, garotos? Já comemos toda a nossa comida e parece que vocês ainda têm alguma coisa.**

–Tente algo para com meu afilhado Malfoy! Apenas tente! – disse Sírius.

**Goyle fez menção de apanhar os sapos de chocolate ao lado de Rony. Rony deu um pulo para frente, mas antes que encostasse em Goyle, este soltou um berro terrível.**

**Perebas, o rato, estava pendurado em seu dedo, os dentinhos afiados enterrados na junta de Goyle. Crabbe e Draco recuaram enquanto Goyle rodava e rodava o braço, urrando, e quando Perebas finalmente se soltou e bateu na janela, os três desapareceram na mesma hora. Talvez achassem que havia mais ratos escondidos nos doces, ou talvez tivessem ouvido passos, porque um segundo depois, Hermione Granger entrou.**

–Pelo menos aquele rato desgraçado serviu pra alguma coisa – murmurou Rony.

**— Que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou, vendo os doces espalhados no chão e Rony apanhando Perebas pela cauda.**

–Unf'! Depois sou eu o curioso! – disse Harry

Mione apenas corou.

**— Acho que apagaram ele — disse Rony a Harry. E examinou Perebas mais atentamente — Não... não acredito... ele voltou a dormir.**

Todos riram. Inútil.

**E dormira mesmo.**

**— Você já conhecia Draco Malfoy?**

**Harry contou o encontro deles no Beco Diagonal.**

**— Já ouvi falar na família dele — disse Rony sombrio — Foram os primeiros a voltar para o nosso lado depois que Você-Sabe-Quem desapareceu. Disseram que tinha sido enfeitiçado. Papai não acredita nisso. Diz que o pai de Draco não precisou de desculpa para se bandear para o lado das Trevas — e virou-se para Hermione — Podemos fazer alguma coisa por você?**

–Sempre educado. – ironizou Fred.

**— É melhor vocês se apressarem e trocarem de roupa. Acabei de ir lá na frente perguntar ao maquinista e ele me disse que estamos quase chegando. Vocês andaram brigando? Vão se meter em encrenca antes mesmo de chegarmos lá!**

**— Perebas andou brigando, nós não — disse Rony, fazendo cara zangada — Você se importa de sair para podermos nos trocar.**

–Legume insensível ~cof, cof~ - disse Gina.

**— Está bem. Só vim para cá porque as pessoas nas outras cabines estão se comportando feito crianças, correndo pelos corredores — disse Hermione em tom choroso — E você está com o nariz sujo, sabia?**

–Você não esperava que um monte de crianças bruxas, que estão tendo praticamente seu primeiro contato com o mundo bruxo se comportassem feito adultos não é? – disse Sírius.

Mione corou.

–E você! – apontou Rony – o que tinha no seu nariz?

Todos riram.

**Rony amarrou a cara quando ela se retirou.**

**Harry espiou pela janela. Estava escurecendo. Viu montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade. Ele e Rony tiraram os paletós e puseram as vestes longas e pretas. A de Rony estava um pouco curta, dava para ver as calças. Uma voz ecoou pelo trem.**

–O maquinista que fala – disseram os marotos.

–como vocês sabem? – perguntou Aly.

–Como se eles não fizessem questão de descobrir tudo sobre Hogwarts ás próprias custas... – disse Lily.

**— _Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola._**

**O estômago de Harry revirou de nervoso e ele reparou que Rony parecia pálido sob as sardas. Os dois encheram os bolsos com o resto dos doces e se reuniram à garotada que apinhava os corredores. O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura.**

**Harry estremeceu ao ar frio da noite. Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida.**

– HAGRID! – disseram os grifinórios.

**— Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui! Tudo bem Harry?**

**O rosto grande e peludo de Rúbeo Hagrid sorria por cima de um mar de cabeças.**

**— Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?**

**Aos escorregões e tropeços, eles seguiram Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em volta que Harry achou que devia haver grandes árvores ali. Ninguém falou muito. Neville, o menino que vivia perdendo o sapo, fungou umas duas vezes.**

Neville corou.

**— Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo — Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro — Logo depois dessa curva.**

Todos sorriram, Ahh, a primeira vista é ainda a melhor...

**Ouviu-se um _ooooh_ muito alto.**

Novamente sorrisos. Isso nunca mudaria.

**O caminho estreito se abrira de repente até a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas.**

E os Marotos se alevantaram e começaram a cantar:

–Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Nos ensine algo por favor…

–CALADOS! – berrou Lily. – O livro vai dizer essa musica depois! Não se preocupem ¬¬ (N/Gio: eu axei um P*** falta de sacanagem tirarem a musica do file HP4 ¬¬')

Silencio. E Frank continuou.

**— Só quatro em cada barco! — gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem.**

**Harry e Rony foram seguidos até o barco por Neville e Hermione.**

**— Todos acomodados? — gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si — Então... VAMOS!**

**E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.**

**— Abaixem as cabeças! — berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco, todos abaixaram as cabeças e os barquinhos atravessaram uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco.**

–Ele não avisou pra gente – falaram os marotos fazendo careta

–Avisou sim! Vocês que não prestaram atenção. – Disse Aly risonha.

**Foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo em pedras e seixos.**

**— Ei, você ai! É o seu sapo? — perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.**

**— Trevo! — gritou Neville feliz, estendendo as mãos.**

Frank e Aly sorriram, seu filho acho o sapo \õ/

**Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo. Galgaram uma escada de pedra e se aglomeraram em torno de enorme porta de carvalho.**

**— Estão todos aqui? Você aí, ainda está com o seu sapo?**

–Sim \õ/– disse Neville sorridente

**Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo.**

–Fim do capítulo! Quem é agora?

–Eu e meu ser ruivo aqui \õ/ -disse Gina.

Frank passou o livro para Gina um pouco assustado.

– O Chapéu Seletor.


	8. O Chapéu Seletor

_NOTA IMPORTANTE: A leitura dos livros ia ser passar depois da guerra mais nós três, as autoras, conversamos e decidimos que vai ser DURANTE A GUERRA!Mas ai vc se pergunta e eles não tinham que está lutando? Eles estariam numa salinha que impede a passagem de tempo, ou seja, entrou nela no dia um de maio de 1978, por exemplo, ao sair vai ser dia um de maio de 1978 ok?QUALQUER DÚVIDA FALEM!_

_No último capítulo_

_–Fim do capítulo! Quem é agora?_

_–Eu e meu ser ruivo aqui \õ/ -disse Gina._

_Frank passou o livro para Gina um pouco assustado._

_– O Chapéu Seletor._

_**-O chapéu seletor-Leu Gina.**_

Harry começou a ficar meio enjoado, mas só quem percebeu foi Hermione.

"**A porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e veste verde-esmeralda. Tinha o rosto muito severo e o primeiro pensamento de Harry foi que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer."**

-TIA MINNIE- Gritaram James e Sirius, e todos só reviraram os olhos.

-Pena que eles- Remus apontou para James e Sirius- Não tiveram a mesma ideia.

James e Sirius sorriram, nem escondendo que aprontaram mesmo.

-Ah, mas Harry não cumpriu esse pensamento- Falou Hermione.

-HEY!-Prostetou Harry-Eu cumpri tirando quando acontecia alguma coisa misteriosa na escola, que agente se envolvia.

-Ou seja, todo ano- Revidou Hermione.

Harry sorriu tímido.

-Mas... Espera no sexto ano não aconteceu nada misterioso na escola tirando o ataque no fim do ano- Falou o sem tato do Rony.

Harry fechou a cara, não sabe mais o que pensar de Dumbledore, era tanto mistérios envolvendo ele, coisas que ele deixou para ele fazer...

Todos, menos Rony e Hermione, que já estavam sentindo que Harry estava incerto sobre Dumbledore, não entederam a reação dele, os que conviveram com ele acharam que le ia ficar triste a meção de Dumbledore.

E os outros queriam saber que ataque foi esse.

-Harry...?- Perguntou Gina incerta - Você está bem?

-Sim, porque não estaria? - Mentiu Harry.

-Ah cara...A gente pensou que você pudesse... sei lá, ficar triste - Responder Rony.

Todos do presente (menos Harry) mandaram olhares fulminates a Rony, que se encolheu.

-Eu não me importo- Disse Harry friamente.

Regulus sorriu contente, tinha que ter um motivo para ele gostar do garoto... Espera ele pensou _gostar_? Ele estava tendo afeição por alguém que não era Sonserino nem seu irmão?

-Espera de que vocês tão falando?-Sirius perguntou.

-Sexto livro- Hermione informou.

Neville estava curioso, os alunos nunca souberam direito o que aconteceu no dia em que... Dumbledore morreu, fora o Trio de Ouro é claro.

Mas Neville não era o único curioso, todos do passados, menos Regulus que ainda tava penando se tinha ou não afeição por Harry, estava curioso.

-AH PUTA QUE PARIU!-Reclamou James (n/Biaa:Essa foi pra Beatriz Emanoella que pediu liberdade de expressão), dessa vez Lily não conseguiu adivinhar o que ele ia falar.

-O que foi amor?-Lily perguntou carinhosamente.

-É o Harry.

-O que? EU?- Harry perguntou;

-Sim, você fica me deixando curioso.

-É- Concordaram os outros.

Harry deu de ombros, com um sorriso muito Slytherin...

"— **Alunos do primeiro ano, Professora Minerva McGonagall-Informou Hagrid."**

-Bem, meio óbvio né?-Disse Regulus, mas recuou com os olhares de todos, apesar de só ter recuado mesmo por causa do olhar de Sirius e Harry.

Que idiota pensou James.

"— **Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.**

**Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido à casa dos Dursley inteira dentro."**

-Lógicooooooooooo-Falaram todos depois de se recuperarem de um ataque de risos.

Harry sentiu uma dor de cabeça, mas isso não... Não agora...

-Harry sua cicatriz?-Rony perguntou incerto atraindo a atenção da sala.

-Ahn?- Perguntaram os MaruMartys.

Eles não sabiam o que a cicatriz fazia.

-Nada- Respondeu depressa Harry.

Com todos ainda desconfiados, Gina voltou a ler.

**"As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de **_**Gringotes**_**, o teto era alto demais para se ver, e um a um subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores."**

Todos, sem execeção, tinham sorrisos no rosto.

**"Eles acompanharam a Professora Minerva pelo piso de lajotas de pedra. Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta á direita, o restante da escola já devia estar reunido."**

Todos olharam espantados, para Harry que corou.

-Harry...Você iria ser um auror perfeito-Falou James e então se deu conta de algo.-Qual é a profissão que vocâ vai fazer?

-Eu queria ser auror-Disse Harry dando um sorriso triste, hoje em dia ele ficaria feliz só de sobreviver a guerra.

James e Lily trocaram um olhar preocupado.

De repente uma xicara passa voando e bate na parede, quebrando-a, e todos olham pra Harry, que diz que não foi ele.

-Gina?-Chamou Neville, ele sabia que amiga era poderosa, e quando mexiam com Harry ou ele estava triste...Isso afetava ela.

Realmente, fora Gina.

-Gina amor você está bem?

-HARRY EU ODEIO ESSA GUERRA!Ela tira vida de milhares de pessoas, tirou sua familia, sua infância, e ainda por cima tivemos que parar de namorar por causa dela!-Explodiu Gina.

Harry a abraçou pela cintura, a acalmando.

Gina se sentiu mais calma com o namorado a abraçando... Namorado, como era bom falar isso de novo... Apesar de ela sempre saber que ela e Harry iam voltar.

Não era fácil para ela, ter ficado tão longe de Harry, e sabiam que todos diriam que era bom ela ficar um tempo afastada dele para ele não fazer isso de novo, mas ela tinha certeza que ele não ia fazer.

Porque se não...Ela não iria suportar.

**"Mas a Professora Minerva levou os alunos da primeira série a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco mais apertados do que o normal, olhando, nervosos, para os lados."**

Primeiro ano...Todo mundo ficava nervoso.

"— **Bem-vindos a Hogwarts disse a Professora Minerva. O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts."**

James e Sirius falaram todo discurso de McGonagall, deixando todos de boca aberta.

-Que é?-Defendeu-se Sirius- É o mesmo discurso todo ano.

**"Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Cornival e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa"**

-PARA O MUNDO!-Falou Rony parecendo chocado.

-O que foi?

- Sonserina tem uma história honrosa?

-Lógico que teve!-Respondeu irritado e nervoso Regu...Harry?

Regulus estava pensando seriamente em adotar o garoto.

-Ele está certo- Falou.

-Ah nem vem, Reg, pode ser que tenha alguém que não seja ruim, tirando você, de lá, mas uma história honrosa?Não dá- Falou Sirius, sem brincar.

Regulus se irritou com o irmão.

-Ah sim, porque todos os Grifinórios são bons...

-Lógico- Falou Sirius sem piscar.

-Se eu fosse você revia o que contava a Prettigew!-Soltou Regulus.

Todos do presente ficaram paralisados, mas os do passado ao contrário se mexeram bem rápido.

-REPITA O QUE VOCÊ DISSE-Gritou James, a visão dele chega ficou turva.

-VOCÊ, POTTER, DEVIA SABER QUE SEU QUERIDO AMIGO É UM COMENSAL DA MORTE!-Gritou por sua vez Regulus.

James rapidamente, pegou a varinha e estava prestes a lançar um feitiço antigo, parecido com _Sectumsempra_ quando Harry rapidamente lança um Petrificus Totalus em James que olha chocado para Harry, por ele ter feito isso e porque ele se moveu mais rápido de qualquer pessoa que James já tenha visto.

Remus sem ninguém ver tinha empunhado a varinha, mas parou chocado ao observar a cena. Muitas perguntas estavam na sua mente, por que Harry não deixou James atacar Regulus? O que Regulus ganharia mentindo? Porque Sirius estava calado? Porque o povo do "futuro" não fez nada? Os do passados sabiam que eles não gostavam que se metesse na sua brigas mas e eles? Como Harry se mexeu tão rápido? E pior, porque todos pareciam acostumados com os reflexos de batalha de Harry?

Lily estava chocada, nunca pensou que Peter podia fazer algo assim, mas o que Regulus falou parecia fazer sentido, ela até se lembou de uma conversa que teve com Marlene.

_~Flashback On~_

_Marlene e Lily estavam no lago fazendo os deveres, Lily pelo menos estava fazendo._

_Os professores realmente passavam muita tarefa no sétimo ano, quase um terço a mais do que passavam no quinto ano. Lily daria de tudo para voltar ao seu sexto ano, menos pelo por causa de Potter, embora não quisesse admitir essa semana teve três conversas cordiais com ele. _

_-Lily?_

_-O que foi Lene?_

_-Eu tava pensando nos Marotos._

_Lily ficou tensa a menção do grupo dele.Estava fugindo das meninas a semanas quando o assunto era Potter. Mas sinceramente estava cansada._

_Estava pensando em deixar Potter ser se seu amigo, mas o seu orgulho era maior. Mas isso não importa, porque incrivelmente Lene não queria falar só dele e sim dos outros também._

_-Eu to achando alguma coisa diferente neles... – Ela falou._

_-Deve ser porque eles estão mais quietos, James me disse que eles só estão planejando uma competição de pegadinha entre eles mesmos- Falei sem pensar._

_Marlene deu um sorriso malicioso e percebi que eu falara James ao invés de Potter._

_Droga!_

_Mas inacreditavelmente ela não comentou isso._

_-Mas não é só... É como seu meu subconsciente estivesse me falando algo, que alguém tá faltando- Ela suspirou._

_No mesmo instante comecei a pensar, era fato em Hogwarts, que o subconsciente de Marlene McKinnon nunca falhava. Minha mente pareceu dar um estalo ao pensar na última frase "Que alguém tá faltando"... .Alguém faltando!_

_Percebi que quase não via Peter... A última vez que eu vi ele com os Marotos foi há três dias, pode até não parecer muita coisa para um grupo de amigos normais, mas para os Marotos... Desde do primeiro ano até o ano passado era incomum ver eles separados por mais de um dia._

_-LENE!O Peter não andou com os Marotos nos últimos três dias- Falei chocada- E não foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu, só não notamos antes porque ele quase não falava nada. _

_Ela pareceu paralisada por um tempo, pensando se era verdade o que eu falei._

_-É mesmo... - Ela falou._

_Fiz uma cara de preocupação, pensando que alguma séria devia tá acontecendo com Peter, pra ele se separar dos Marotos._

_-Relaxa – Lene deve ter visto minha cara de preocupação, porque ela brincou- Só não me diga que ele é Comensal..._

_Nós duas começamos a rir, porque por mais que hoje em dia qualquer sangue-puro pudesse ser Comensal, não conseguíamos imaginar o Peter como um._

_-E então Lily?-Falou Lene com um sorriso diabólico- Quando Potter._

_Senti meu rosto vermelho e engasguei._

_Comecei a sentir falta de ar. Mas sabia que era mais psicológico._

_Dorcas Meadwes se aproximou nessa hora e foi bom porque o assunto desviou para Dorcas e Remus X Lene e Sirius._

_Suspirei aliviada, e esqueci essa coisa tola de Peter._

_~Flashback Off~_

Será que Peter era mesmo um Comensal?Mas ele era tão fraco...

Alice e Frank nunca gostaram muito de Peter, mas também não achavam que ele era um Comensal.

Sirius achou a ideia tão absurda que ficou chocado e assim paralisado, mas se chocou mais com a briga JamesXHarry. E Harry estava defendo seu irmão por quê?

Neville e Rony olharam para Harry sem entender porque ele defendeu a Sonserina.

Rony subitamente se deu conta de uma coisa: Harry nunca falou mal da Sonserina, quer dizer uma vez ou outra sim, e ele também reclamava muito de Malfoy mas não da casa dele, estranho para um Gryffindor.

E Neville não entendeu que tal de Prettigew era esse.

Fred,Jorge e Gina achavam que foi bom Harry tem impedido James de atacar Regulus, mas não entenderam porque ele defendeu a Sonserina.

Hermione ficou orgulhosa do seu amigo, apesar de não gostar da Sonserina, sabia que tudo era um preconceito estúpido.

Harry em questão, sabia que defenderia Regulus de James até a morte se o assunto fosse Peter, aquele rato covarde não merecia nada de James.

E também ele estava extremamente nervoso, o que fariam quando descobrisse que ele quase foi um Sonserino?

Por um tempo todo mundo ficou calado, encarando um a o outro.

-Jam-Pai posso falar com você?- Falou Harry olhando seriamente para James.

-Sim- Falou tentando se acalmar, queria muitas respostas.

Harry e James saíram para o jardim.

-Pai... Você não pode sair atacando as pessoas só porque elas falam mal de Peter- Harry começou, e completou no pensamente, "eu, inclusive, acharia essa pessoa muito inteligente".

-MAS ELE É O MEU MELHOR AMIGO, JUNTO COM SIRIUS E REMUS-Explodiu de novo James.

-Pense... Você tem falado com Peter ultimamente?- Harry pareceu, por um momento, sondar as pessoas melhor que Dumbledore.

-Sim...-Harry olhou para ele sem acreditar- Okay, nem tanto mais eu conheço ele há sete anos.

-E daí?-Perguntou Harry rudemente-James as pessoas mudam.

-Mas ele é o Peter...Ele nunca seria um Comensal...- James murmurou, mas Harry já estava perdendo a paciência.

-JAMES POTTER!Ele é sim um Comensal da Morte- Foi a vez de Harry explodir.

James ficou branco. Seu filho parecia ser muito sério, sério demais, e ele nunca brincaria dizendo que o seu melhor amigo era Comensal, ele só diria se fosse verdade.

Por fim James estava começando a acreditar no seu subconsciente, mas seu consciente dizia que Peter não era um serviçal de Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry chutou uma pedra, que caiu dentro da piscina que tinha lá.

Tinha que se manter calmo, dizia a si mesmo, mesmo que seu pai se recusasse a acreditar nele, e preferisse acreditar no homem que futuramente o ia deixar morrer.

Uma janela de vidro explode.

-Ah droga-Praguejou Harry- Tenho que controlar meu temperamento.

-Foi você que fez isso?-James estava boquiaberto.

-Sim, mas foi magia acidental.

James preferiu se manter calado, ainda estava lutando internamente se Peter era ou não um _deles_.

-Vamos voltar?-Ele pediu.

-Sim, vamos ver se você me alcança-Provocou Harry, que pelo que tinha ouvido sabia que o pai era bem competitivo.

Harry saiu em disparada, com James logo atrás.

Lily sorriu feliz quando viu que Harry estava um apostando uma corrida com James, isso quis dizer que eles estavam mais calmos... Deu um abraço em Harry, que foi o primeiro a chegar.

Primeiro abraço da sua mãe que Harry se lembrava...

-Pode voltar a ler-Mandou James sem folego, Harry era muito rápido.

**"e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder."**

Todos menos Neville, Gina, Lily, Alice e Frank se olharem cúmplices...

Eles sempre perdiam pontos mas recuperavam... Os que perdiam mais eram os Marotos, mas o gêmeos não estavam muito atrás.

**"No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos receberá a **_**Taça da Casa**_**, uma grande honra."**

-Realmente...

-A Grifinória tem ganhado nos últimos anos- Falou Sirius, sorrindo para James.

-E nossos anos também- Gina sorriu para Harry.**  
**

**"Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam.**

**O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda,"**

Neville corou enquanto os outros riam.

**"e no nariz sujo de Rony,"**

Quem corou agora foi Rony

**"Harry nervoso, tentou achatar os cabelos."**

-Não vai adiantar!Maldição Potter-Cantarolaram todos, menos os Potters.

-Não, não é uma maldição é um dom- Revidou James.

Harry permanência calado, só observando tudo com um sorriso.

"— **Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês disse a Professora Minerva. Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.**

**E se retirou da sala. Harry engoliu em seco.**

— **Mas como é que eles selecionam a gente para as casas? Harry perguntou a Rony."**

-Pelo chapéu seletor-Declarou Frank.

-Não imagina, nem pensei nisso-Zombou Regulus.

"— **Devem fazer uma espécie de teste, acho. Fred diz que dói à cabeça, mas acho que estava brincando."**

-Rony, você tem que aprender a entender que o que os gêmeos falam normalmente é mentira-Disse Gina séria.

-Agora aprendi-Respondeu Rony.

-Também, não era sem tempo-Provocou Gina.

Todo mundo ria do dialogo familiar.

**"O coração de Harry deu um pulo terrível. Um teste? Na frente da escola toda?"**

Todos mandaram olhares fuzilantes para os gémeos.

**"Mas ele ainda nem conhecia mágica nenhuma, que diabo teria que fazer? "**

-Nada.

-Ao não ser...Deixar um chapéu ler sua mente-Os gêmeos falaram.

-Queria saber quem deu permissão para ele ler nossa mente?-Perguntou Aly.

-Grodic Gryffindor -Respondeu prontamente Hermione.

-Sério?-Perguntaram todos confusos, menos Remus e Lily, nunca tinham ouvido falar nisso.

-Foi ele sim, apesar da ideia ter sido de Helga H.- Respondeu Mione irritada- O que custa vocês lerem Hogwarts uma história?

-Tempo- Responderam prontamente Sirius e James, que decidiu deixar de lado a birra de lado, por enquanto.

-Oras temos que fazer muitas coias!-Explicaram eles-Tipo Quadribol...

-Garotas...-Continuou Sirius, recebendo um tapa de todas as garotas, mas ignorando a dor continuo-Azarar Snape...

**"Não previra nada do gênero assim logo na chegada. Olhou à volta, ansioso, e viu que os outros também pareciam apavorados. Ninguém falava muito a não ser Hermione, que cochichava muito depressa todos os feitiços que aprendera, sem saber o que precisaria mostrar."**

Todos começaram a rir.

**"Harry fez força para não escutar o que ela dizia. Nunca se sentira tão nervoso, nunca, nem mesmo quando tivera que levar um boletim escolar para os Dursley dizendo que, não sabiam como, ele fizera a peruca do professor ficar azul."**

Todos encararam Harry rindo muito.

-Harry...-Imploraram os gêmeos- Por favor nos ajude...

-Mas eu já sou o sócio de vocês lembram?-Perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

-Sim, mas você só se envolve com as partes econômicas...

-Hey, calma,calma- Pediu Sirius- Eu preciso saber no que meu afilhado tá metido.

-Hey que disse que eu sou seu afilhado?-Provocou Harry.

-James, oras bolas- Revidou Sirius, ao que todos riram.

-HEY-Se pronunciou Lily brincado-Eu nunca deixaria Jay colocar você como o padrinho do nosso filho.

-São se tem uma coisa a fazer-Fez suspense James-Harry, Sirius é o não seu padrinho?

-O meu padrinho...-Começou Harry.

Uma gota de água foi ouvida.

-...É...-Completou.

Duas gotas.

-...Sirius-Terminou.

Nenhuma gota, mas vários gritos de felicidade, todo mundo felicitando Sirius ao mesmo tempo, até Reg, que pulou contente, mas não respondeu quando perguntaram porquê.

Ele estava feliz, que se eles voltassem pro tempos deles, e Harry-Sonserino-Mas-Pelo-Chapéu-Potter ficasse salvo, ele poderia mimar muito o pequeno quando James-Chato-Potter saísse.

**"Ele manteve os olhos grudados na porta. A qualquer segundo agora a Professora Minerva voltaria e o conduziria ao seu triste fim."**

James lançou um olhar acusador a Lily, ao que os outros riram.

-Porque você está me olhando assim?

-É culpa sua esse pensamento pessimista-Apontou Jay.

-Não,é não- Negou Lily.

-Lily encare a verdade- Falou Sirius incrédulo- James jamais teria um pensamento negativo. Ele pensaria"A qualquer segundo agora a Professora Minerva voltaria e finalmente poderei receber um terço da atenção necessária para minha vida" ou "A qualquer segundo agora a Professora Minerva voltaria e eu serei sorteado para a brilhante casa que vai ter a honra de me ter como exemplo, mas é claro que não vai ser Sonserina, e provavelmente será Grifinória, a casa dos corajosos, ou seja minha casa"

-É-Todos concordaram.

-Okay, a culpa é minha sim, satifestos?-Falou Lily?

-Sim-Os "gêmeos", nem mais tanto assim, Potter's fizeram uma dancinha quase igual a Macarena.

Ninguém aguentou o riso depois dessa cena ridícula.

**"Então aconteceu uma coisa que o fez pular bem uns trinta centímetros no ar, várias pessoas atrás dele gritaram."**

-O que?

-Sirius tem que começar a ser paciente-Falou Aly.

"— **Que di..."**

-Harry James Potter- Brigou Lily e Harry corou.

Harry se escondeu de baixo de um travesseiro e murmurou um "desculpe"

-Okay.

Todos do presente observaram triste aquela cena.

Harry era uma pessoa tão boa não merecia ter vivido sem os pais...

**"Ele ofegou. E as pessoas à sua volta também. Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. "**

-Ahh só?-Perguntaram todos.

-Sim, só- Harry respondeu.

**"Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando e entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam estar discutindo. O que lembrava um fradinho gorducho ia dizendo:**

— **Perdoar e esquecer eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...**

— **Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?**

**Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meiões, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano.**

**Ninguém respondeu."**

-Vishe(N/Biaa: Expressão recifense, com som de vixe) que povo mal educado!

Todos reviraram os olhos com o comentário de Jorge.

"— **Alunos novos! disse o frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles."**

-Não, imagina-Ironizou Regulus.

Harry deu um fraco sorriso e Regulus ficou mais animado.

"— **Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino?**

** Alguns garotos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos."**

-Que drama!

"— **Espero ver vocês na Lufa-Lufa! -Falou o frei. A minha casa antiga, sabe?"**

-Sabemos- Falou estranhamente Mione, ela estava impaciente queria ver o que o chapéu disse pra Harry.

"— **Vamos andando agora-Disse uma voz enérgica- A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.**

**A Professora Minerva voltara e um a um os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta."**

-Com medo de Minnie né?- Perturbou Remus.

Quando todos, fora James e Sirius, encaram ele sem acreditar ele falou:

-O que? Eu posso ser estudioso, mas eu ainda sou um Maroto.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritaram Fred e Jorge na mesma hora, e pareciam que iam desmaiar.

Depois de um tempo, eles pareceram melhor.

-Você era um dos lendários Marotos?-Jorge perguntou com dificuldade.

-Sim- Remus piscou- Eu sou Mony.

-Quem são os outros?-Perguntou Fred ansioso.

-Peter é Rabicho, Sirius é Almofadinhas e James é Pontas,.

Jorge e Fred pareciam que iam desmaiar... Pensar que Peter era um maroto... Mas eles tinham muitos mais pensamentos urgentes, como"Merlin!Estamos na mesma sala que três dos Marotos" e "Harry e Sirius nós vamos esganar vocês".

-HARRY J. POTTER!Porque você nunca nós contou?

-Ué... Eu achei que vocês sabiam-Harry dá um sorrisinho sem graça.

Harry teve que fugir da perseguição dos gêmeos. Ainda bem que Harry era rápido, porque senão...

Enfim, quando todo mundo estava mais calmo... recomeçou a ler.

"— **Agora façam fila e me sigam.**

**Sentindo-se pouco à vontade como se suas pernas tivessem virado chumbo, Harry entrou na fila atrás de um garoto de cabelos cor de palha"**

-Simas!

**"e na frente de Rony, e todos saíram da sala, tornaram a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão."**

-Ah...Lindo salão-Disse Neville numa atitude que lembrava muito Luna Lovegood.

**"Harry jamais imaginara um lugar tão diferente e esplêndido"**

-Normal-Falou Rony (n/Biaa: Desculpem, mas as vezes eu esqueço de alguém, é muita gente).

**"era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Professora Minerva levou os alunos de primeiro ano até ali, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados diante dos outros, tendo os professores às suas costas.**

**As centenas de rostos que os contemplavam pareciam lanternas fracas à luz trêmula das velas. Misturados aqui e ali aos estudantes, os fantasmas brilhavam como prata envolta em névoa.**

**Principalmente para evitar os olhares fixos neles,"**

-É um saco, no seu primeiro ano todo mundo olhando para você-Falou Aly.

**"Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas. Ouviu Hermione cochichar:**

— **É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora li em **_**Hogwarts**_**, **_**uma história."**_

Todos reviraram os olhos.

-SENHORAS E SENHORES!-Anunciou Fred- FOI ANTES MESMO DE TER AULA QUE COMEÇOU A RELAÇÃO DE HERMIONE COM HOGWARTS, UMA HISTÓRIA!

Hermione deu um tapa no braço de Fred, que ficou um pouco vermelho.

-Aí-Reclamou ele.

Hermione deu um sorriso vitorioso.

**"Era difícil acreditar que havia um teto ali e que o Salão Principal simplesmente não se abria para o infinito."**

Todos silenciosamente concordaram.

**"Harry baixou depressa os olhos quando a Professora Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos do primeiro ano. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado esfiapado e sujíssimo. Tia Petúnia não teria permitido que um objeto nessas condições entrasse em casa."**

Opaa, os gêmeos pegaram a lista para anotar essa ideia genial do pensamento de Harry.

**"Talvez tivessem que tentar tirar um coelho de dentro dele, Harry pensou delirando, parecia apropriado,"**

-NEM PERGUNTE-Falou Harry.

-Ahn?-Perguntaram mesmo assim.

-Mágica trouxa- Mione respondeu.

**"reparando que todos no salão agora olhavam para o chapéu, ele olhou também. Por alguns segundos fez-se um silêncio total. "**

**-**Eu tenho uma amiga brasileira, na realidade três, e elas me disseram que se fosse no Brasil, isso seria uma baderna-Frank falou e Alice sorriu, ela já tinha conhecido elas e adorado, e elas nem deram em cima de Frank nem uma hora.

-Quais os nomes delas?-Perguntou Sirius.

-A. Beatriz,Gabriele e Giovana, elas dizem que são irmãs perdidas...Por que moram em cidades e famílias diferentes, mas até parecem vocês dois-Frank aponta para James e Sirius.

(N/Biaa:Isso ser nós, as autoras dessa fic, e isso é verdade)

-A.?-Gina perguntou confusa.

-É porque o nome da primeira é Ana Beatriz, mas todo mundo há chama de Bia- Frank deu de ombros, e Alice cheia de vergonha lembrou que tinha dado um ataque de ciúme por causa do Bia.

-Legal, mas vamos voltar a ler?-Remus perguntou.

Gina voltou a ler

**"Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:"**

-Ahh canta-Pediram os Marotos.

Gina começou a cantar.

_**"Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente, **_

_**Mas não me julguem só pela aparência **_

_**Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar**_

_**Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui. **_

_**Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos, **_

_**Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso**_

_**Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts."**_

Nossa, ela cantava bem.

_**"E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu. **_

_**Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça**_

_**Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,**_

_**Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer**_

_**Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar **_

_**Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória, **_

_**Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos."**_

-VAI GRIFINÓRIA.

_**"Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza**_

_**Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,"**_

Todos Griffyndor's aplaudiram.

_**"Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,**_

_**Onde seus moradores são justos e leais**_

_**Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,"**_

Aplaudiram por respeito aos amigos de lá. Fora que Aly era Lufa-Lufa.

_**"Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal**_

_**A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta, **_

_**Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber**_

_**Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,"**_

Aplaudiram por causa de Frank e Luna, mesmo que ela não estivesse lá.

_**"Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa**_

_**E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,**_

_**Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios **_

_**Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram."**_

Regulus, aplaudiu, sozinho.

Mas pelo menos ninguém reclamou de lá.

_**"Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer! **_

_**Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!**_

_**(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos) **_

_**Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!"**_

-UHU-Fizeram todos.

**"O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.**

— **Então só precisamos experimentar o chapéu!- Cochichou Rony a Harry."**

Revirada de olhos básica.

**"— Vou matar o Fred, ele não parou de falar numa luta contra um trasgo.**

**Harry deu um sorriso sem graça. É, experimentar um chapéu era bem melhor do que precisar fazer um feitiço, mas desejou que pudessem ter experimentado o chapéu sem toda aquela gente olhando. O chapéu parecia estar pedindo muito, Harry não se sentia corajoso nem inteligente nem qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. "**

Todos olharam para Harry com simpatia.

**"Se ao menos o chapéu tivesse mencionado uma casa para gente que se sentia meio nervosa, quem sabe teria sido a sua casa."**

-E do 99% dos outros alunos.

**"A Professora Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.**

— **Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!**

**Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...**

— **LUFA-LUFA! -Anunciou o chapéu."**

Alice aplaudiu, tinha uma Abbot no ano dela. Ela era sua amiga, a melhor da sua casa.

**"A mesa à direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Ana foi se sentar à mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Harry viu o fantasma do fradinho Gorducho acenar alegremente para ela."**

Ele é legal, pensou Lice.

"— **Susana Bones!**

— **LUFA-LUFA!0 Anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e Susana saiu depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Ana."**

Lice aplaudiu de novo.

"— **Teo Boor!**

— **CORVINAL!"**

Foi a vez de Frank aplaudir.

**"Desta vez foi a segunda mesa à esquerda que aplaudiu, vários alunos da Corvinal se levantaram para apertar a mão de Teo quando o menino se reuniu a eles.**

**Mádi Brocklehurst foi para a Corvinal também,"**

Frank de novo.

**"mas Lilá Brown foi a primeira a ser escolhida para a Grifinória "**

Todos aplaudiram, menos Mione que ficou com uma carrança.

- O que foi que aconteceu com ela?- Perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Nada...- Falou Rony.

-É que a Hermionizina aqui tá se lembrando do ciúmes que tinha da Lilá- Explicou Jorge

**"e a mesa na extrema esquerda explodiu em vivas, Harry viu os irmãos gêmeos de Rony assobiarem.**

**Talvez fosse a imaginação de Harry, mas depois de tudo que ouvira sobre a Sonserina, achou que eles formavam um grupo de aparência desagradável."**

Regulus deu um olhar frio a Harry.

**"Estava começando a se sentir decididamente mal agora."**

Bem feito, Regulus pensou.

**"Lembrou-se da seleção para os times, nas aulas de esporte de sua velha escola. Sempre fora o último a ser escolhido, não porque não fosse bom, mas porque ninguém queria que Duda pensasse que gostavam dele."**

A lista ressugiu das sombras, ou do bolso de James.

"— **Justino Finch-Fletchlev!**

— **LUFA-LUFA!"**

Alice de novo.

**"Às vezes, Harry reparou, o chapéu anunciava logo o nome da casa, mas outras levava um tempo para se decidir."**

Hermione percebeu que na vez do amigo, ele demorou a anunciar e ficou intrigada porque.

**"Simas Finnigan, o menino de cabelos cor de palha ao lado de Harry na fila, passou sentado no banquinho quase um minuto, antes de o chapéu anunciar que iria para a Grifinória.**

— **Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione saiu quase correndo até o banquinho e enfiou o chapéu, ansiosa."**

Hermione corou.

"— **GRIFINÓRIA! Anunciou o chapéu. **

**Rony gemeu."**

E Hermione deu um tapa.

-Aii- Disse passando a mão no braço.

**"Um pensamento horrível ocorreu a Harry, como fazem os pensamentos horríveis quando a pessoa está nervosa. E se ele não fosse escolhido? E se ficasse ali sentado com o chapéu na cabeça cobrindo seus olhos durante um tempão, até a Professora Minerva arrancá-lo de sua cabeça e dizer que obviamente houvera um engano e era melhor ele pegar trem de volta?"**

Que positivo, ironizou Sirius em pensamento.

**"Quando Neville Longbottom,"**

Frank e Alice prestaram total atenção.

**"o menino que não parava de perder o sapo, foi chamado, levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho. **

**O chapéu demorou muito tempo para se decidir sobre Neville. Quando finalmente anunciou "GRIFINÓRIA","**

-Porque ele demorou?- Rony perguntou interessado.

-Ele tava falando da mamãe e papai- Falou pegando Fray(lê-se Frank) e Aly de surpresa.

-Acho que isso nunca aconteceu antes- Falou Gina e todos concordaram.

- O que ele falou da gente?- Pediu Frank.

-Ele na verdade deixou várias lembranças que tinha vocês- Neville sorriu feliz, ao lembrar como aqueles memórias o apoiara em momentos difíceis.

**"Neville saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e teve de voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a Morag MacDougal.**

**Malfoy se adiantou, gingando, quando chamaram seu nome e teve seu desejo realizado imediatamente, o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou:**

— **SONSERINA!"**

Regulus não bateu palma, odiou o tal Malfoy.

Ele era muito mimado e prepotente.

**"Faltava pouca gente agora."**

-Leiam sem mim, por favor-Harry saiu correndo sem nem se lembrar do aviso que as letras sumiam.

O povo ia seguir ele, mas Hermione impediu.

-Parem!Deixem ele-Ela falou.

Eles pegaram o livro, que para sua surpresa, não ficou em branco e continuaram a ler.

**"Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara... E então, finalmente...**

— **Harry Potter!**

**Quando Harry se adiantou, correu um burburinho por todo o salão como um fogo de rastilho.**

— **Potter, foi o que ela disse?**

— **O Harry Potter?"**

-Bando de imbecies-Lily gritou.

**"A última coisa que Harry viu antes de o chapéu lhe cair sobre os olhos foi um salão cheio de gente se espichando para lhe dar uma boa olhada. Em seguida só viu a escuridão dentro do chapéu.**

— **Difícil. Muito difícil."**

Todos se olharam chocados, todos do presente consideravam Harry o modelo Grifinório,e os outros... Viriam que Harry parecia agir como um um autentico Gryffindor, menos Regulus que notou alguns detalhes...

**"Bastante coragem vejo."**

-Lógico.

**"Uma mente nada má. Há talento, há, minha nossa,"**

Harry é mais poderoso do que parece, Hermione pensou.

**"uma sede razoável de se provar."**

-Sério?

**"Ora isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?**

**Harry apertou as bordas do banquinho e pensou "**_**Sonserina não, Sonserina, não"."**_

-Lógico que você não vai ser Sonserino-Falou Rony.

Mas o próximo parágrafo chegaria para mudar a vida deles.

"— **Sonserina não, hein? disse a vozinha. Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Sonserina lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza, "**

Ninguém se moveu.

Rony não conseguia acreditar que seu amigo quase fora... da mesma casa casa que Malfoy, seu amigo era tão bom e tão justo porque ele seria Sonserino(n/Biaa:¬¬)?Não conseguir imaginar sua vida com Harry lá naquela casa...

Hermione por mais que tentasse negar era sim preconceituosa em relação a Sonserina, pois apesar de esconder de Rony e Harry, não fora uma só vez que fora chamada de Sangue-Ruim, e toda vez era de lá, e como diziam os nascidos trouxas: se Hogwarts fosse uma escola trouxa, na Sonserina, produziriam os advogados e políticos, e, vamos combinar, a fama deles não era nada ão como Harry quase fora de lá?

Fred e Jorge não podiam acreditar naquilo que ouviam, como assim Harry quase foi um Sonserino?Um dos irmãos mais novo deles naquela casa? Mas Harry sempre pareceu um Griffyndor perfeito... Até Minerva McGonagall achava isso.

Neville não quis nem pensar... Se Harry fosse um Sonserino era provável que a essa altura ele já estivesse morto. Porque ele só estava vivo nessa guerra por causa do treinamento da AD, e sem Harry como líder a AD não ia existir, e se Harry fosse Sonserino, ele não criaria a AD, ou mesmo se criasse não ia chamar ele. Neville deu graças a deus que por algum motivo, Harry não foi para lá.

Gina não escondia de ninguém que odiava aquela casa, sempre azarando os Sonsy,porque eles chamavam ela e seus irmãos de Traidores-de-Sangue e Mione de Sangue-Ruim, sabia que no conceito básico Harry Sangue-Puro tipo 2, que é quando todos da famílias são bruxos, mas tem alguém que não é sangue puro, mesmo que muitos o consideram ele mestiço, e com o enorme poder dele e algumas amizades "certas" o fariam um líder das ía a seu coração imaginar ele lá, junto com Malfoy, a chamando de Traidora de Sangue.E instintivamente sabia que ele ia se dar bem lá, não conseguiu evitar pensar que ele devia ter algum lado que ela não conhece.

Frank era o do grupo que se dava melhor com os Sonserinos, mas isso não quis dizer que ele tivesse algum amigo lá ou gostasse de alguém ou pior convivesse pacificamente e alegremente. Sinceramente o fato de Harry quase ter sido de lá o chocou.

Lily até o quinto tentou deixar as provocações dos Sonserinos de lado por causa de Snape, mais depois que ele a chamou _daquilo _ela passou a enxergar eles como realmente eram: Um bando de preconceituosos, tirando Regulus. Ela não queria acreditar... Pegou um copo que tinha perto e jogou com foça no chão para relaxar, mas não conseguiu.

-COMO? COMO? COMO? -Gritou, mas cada um estava tão perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos que nem notaram.

Sirius foi o segundo pior a aceitar o fato de Harry, seu filho, dane-se se ele não era filho dele realmente, foi quase um Sonserino... Regulus ele podia entender porque, estava no sangue dele, só se ele tivesse realmente a característica principal de alguma outra casa. Mas Harry? Devia estar no pensamento, na maneira de agir, o que mais faria ele pra ser de lá? Sirius decidiu que ia evitar falar com o afilhado por dias, só observando ele.

James foi o pior a reagir: Na sala tinha um daqueles bonecos que bate e volta, o joão bobo, ele deu três muros com força no boneco, o primeiro foi em cima e fez um pequeno corte, o segundo foi com um menos de força, e o terceiro fez um grande corte. E depois ele pegou um tipo de bastão/lança e cortou o pobre boneco em pedaços.

Seu pensamento não era racional, sentia um fúria, depois de todos esses anos ridicularizando os Sonserinos (e quem mais se metesse no seu caminho) seu filho quase foi um. James foi criado em um mundo totalmente Gryffindor, toda as gerações Potter foi de lá, tirando sua mãe, Dorea Black² Potter, mas afinal ela foi primeiro ÃO COMO DIABOS SEU FILHO QUASE FOI PRA SONSERINA? O único pensamento que o aliviava era que ele tinha dito que era um Gryffindor...

Regulus foi o único a ter gostado de Harry quase ir pra lá, na verdade ele ficou contente ao saber que não estava ficando doido, pelo Harry era quase Sonserino. Mas sabia que ele ia ser Gryffindor...

_~Flashback Curto da Própria fic On~_

_–Potter você é de que casa?-Perguntou Regulus curioso, ele poderia tanto ser um Grifinório como um Sonserino pelo visto._

_Harry sentiu um frio no seu corpo ao lembrar da seleção e o que o chapéu disse, mas disfarçou._

_–Me chame de Harry e Grifinória – Respondeu._

_Que pena, pensou Regulus, ele daria um bom Slytherin e ele não seria o único do grupo, pelo visto._

___~Flashback Curto da Própria fic Off~_

Quando todos se aclamaram Gina voltou a ler.

**"sem dúvida nenhuma, não?"**

Harry devia ter indo pra minha casa, pensou Regulus, triste, mas sabia que se falasse isso ia ser azarado, por isso ficou em silêncio.

-Claro que ele não tem dúvida estamos falando da Sonserina- Falou Neville confuso.

Regulus deu um dos seus piores olhares, um olhar que ele teve que aprender a dar, pra se virar.

**"Bem, se você tem certeza,"**

-Of course.

-Ahan?

-É claro, traduzido³

Uhum... Era uma ideia inteligente ficar longe de Regulus, já que ele pareceu ficar com um olhar assassino depois de ler que Harry recusou sua casa...

**"ficará melhor na GRIFINÓRIA!"**

Foi uma verdadeira festa, mas como uma festa grandes sempre tem alguém triste, que no caso era Regulus.

Pelo sorriso de James ele podia ter ganhado a copa de Quadribol, e ainda da Sonserina, e Sirius, Lily, Frank, Alice, Neville e Remus pareciam ser o resto do time, e os outros, Gina, Rony e Hermione pareciam ser a torcida do time e por fim Regulus, que parecia ser a torcida do time adversário.

**"Harry ouviu o chapéu anunciar a última palavra para todo o salão. Tirou o chapéu e se encaminhou trêmulo para a mesa de Grifinória."**

-Nãao- Choramingou James - Você tem que ir acenando para seus fãs.

Todos reviraram os olhos.

**"Sentia tanto alívio por ter sido selecionado e ter escapado de Sonserina,"**

-Ele ficou com juízo!- Falaram os gêmeos, orgulhosos.

Dessa todo mundo riu, menos é claro, Reglus.

Que fechou a cara.

**"que nem reparou que estava recebendo a maior ovação da cerimônia."**

-Lógico, ele é meu filho- James brincou e Lily de um tapa nele, de brincadeira, mas que ficou doendo.

**"Percy, o Monitor, "**

Todos riram se lembrando da ironia do nome.

**"se levantou e apertou sua mão com energia, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley gritavam **_**"Ganhamos Potter! Ganhamos Potter!"**_

Os gêmeos repetiram a música, cantando exatamente como antes.

Alguns sorriram. Outros reviraram os olhos.

**"Harry sentou-se defronte do fantasma com a gola de rufos que vira antes da cerimônia. O fantasma lhe deu uma palmadinha no braço, produzindo em Harry a sensação horrível e repentina de que acabara de mergulhar num balde de água gelada."**

-ISSO É HORRÍVEL- Falou ... Ah, vocês já vão descobrir.

-Sabemos Sirius- Falou Mione.

**"Agora ele via bem a Mesa Principal. Na extremidade mais próxima sentava-se Rúbeo Hagrid, cujo olhar encontrou o seu e lhe fez um sinal de aprovação."**

Lily e James sorriram, os dois eram muito próximos de Hagrid.

**"Harry retribuiu o seu sorriso. E ali, no centro da Mesa Principal, em um cadeirão dourado, encontrava-se Alvo Dumbledore. Harry o reconheceu imediatamente pela figurinha que tirara no sapo de chocolate comprado no trem. "**

-Que bom jeito de reconhecer as pessoas hein?-Brincou Rony, a que ninguém riu.

Parece que ele ainda ia ter que lutar, e muito, para se igualar aos gêmeos.

**"Os cabelos prateados de Dumbledore eram a única coisa no salão inteiro que brilhava tanto quanto os fantasmas."**

-Será que ele sabe disso?- Lily perguntou, curiosa.

-Acho que sim - Remus respondeu.

**"Harry viu o Professor Quirrell também,"**

Rosnados de todos do presente, menos Neville, que não sabia a história toda.

**"o rapaz nervoso do Caldeirão Furado. Parecia muito extravagante num grande turbante púrpura.**

**E agora só faltavam três pessoas para serem selecionadas. Lisa Turpin virou uma Corvinal"**

-Turpin soa como Lupin- Alice comentou.

**"e depois foi a vez de Rony. A essa altura ele estava branco-esverdeado."**

Todos lançaram olhares de compaixão.

**"Harry cruzou os dedos sob a mesa para dar sorte"**

-O que?- Os sangues-puros perguntaram.

-Gesto trouxa, eles acreditam que isso dá sorte.

Rony olhou horrorizado.

-Que foi Rony?- Perguntou Frank, ao notar do estado do quase amigo.

-Com a sorte dele eu podia não ter ido para outra casa.

Todos riram, era verdade.

**"e um segundo depois o chapéu anunciou GRIFINÓRIA!"**

Todos comemoraram, mesmo Regulus, que não fazia questão que Rony fosse da sua casa.

**"Harry bateu palmas bem alto como os demais"**

Todos bateram palmas para imitar o livro.

**"quando Rony se largou numa cadeira a seu lado.**

— **Muito bem, Rony excelente- Disse Percy Weasley pomposamente"**

Revirada de olhos básica.

**"por cima de Harry na mesma hora em que Blaise Zabini era mandado para a Sonserina."**

Ele era tão chato.

**"-A Professora Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu** **o Chapéu Seletor."**

-VAI MINNIE!VAI!

**"Harry baixou os olhos para o prato dourado e vazio diante dele.**

**Acabara de perceber como estava faminto."**

-Meninos- Falou Mione e as meninas concordaram revirando os olhos

-E meninas são viciadas em maquiagens- Frank falou.

-E vocês bem que gostam né?- Gina falou acidamente.

- Sim- Nem a cara de pau de mentir Sirius teve.

As meninas sorriram vitoriosas.

**"As tortinhas de abóbora pareciam ter sido comidas havia anos."**

- Rony influenciou ele bem depressa- Brincou Gina.

-HEY!- Protestou Rony- Porque tudo de comida sou eu?

-Porque você come muito- Replicou Hermione.

Os outros riram.

Nessa hora o estomago de Rony roncou, como uma confirmação.

-Tá vendo?- Gina apontou e os outros riram mais ainda.

Rony ficou vermelho e desistiu.

**"Alvo Dumbledore se levantara. Sorria radiante para os estudantes, os braços bem abertos, como se nada no mundo pudesse ter-lhe agradado mais do que vê-los todos reunidos ali."**

-Típico de Dumbledore.

"— **Sejam bem-vindos!- Disse. -Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts!"**

- Um ano nada normal- Jorge apontou.

- Foi normal para a gente- Falou Rony em nome do trio.

-Tudo mudou quando vocês entraram no colégio- Falaram os gêmeos sérios, de novo(n/Biaa:*O*).

-Vocês aprontaram muito?

-Sim- Respondeu por eles Gina.

Lily tremeu ao pensar nisso.

**"Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado."**

-Louco.

**"E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Harry não sabia se ria ou não."**

-Ele deixa a sensação- Concordaram.

"— **Ele é... Um pouquinho maluco? -Perguntou incerto, a Percy.**

— **Maluco? Disse Percy despreocupado. Ele é um gênio! O melhor bruxo do mundo! Mas é um pouquinho maluco, sim."**

- Verdade...

"— **Batatas, Harry?**

**O queixo de Harry caiu."**

-Eu também fiz isso- Lily admitiu.

-Foi engraçado- Concordou James.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu vi- Falou o óbvio.

- Mas você só prestou atenção em mim a partir do quarto ano - Falou muito confusa Lily.

-Não Lily, eu sempre prestei atenção em você.

Lily corou. Ela e James se beijaram até que Remus interrompeu.

**"Os pratos diante dele agora estavam cheios de comida. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã.**

**Não é que os Dursley tivessem deixado Harry com fome,"**

-AINDA BEM!- Sirius falou, já que Lily e James ainda estavam num momento meio romântico.

**"mas nunca lhe permitiram comer tanto quanto quisesse."**

Se lembram da lista? Ela ressurgiu.

**"Duda sempre tirava tudo que Harry realmente queria, mesmo que acabasse doente. Harry encheu o prato com um pouco de cada coisa exceto os docinhos e começou a comer. Estava tudo uma delícia."**

-Lógico é comida de Hoggy- Remus tentou descontrai.

"— **Isto está com uma cara ótima -Disse o fantasma de gola de rufos observando, tristemente, Harry cortar o rosbife.**

— **O senhor não pode...?**

— **Não como há quase quatrocentos anos -Explicou o fantasma."**

-Que coisa triste- Falaram os gulosos, ops, meninos, Sirius e Rony.

"— **Não preciso, é claro, mas a pessoa sente falta. Acho que ainda não me apresentei? Cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington às suas ordens. Fantasma residente da torre da Grifinória.**

— **Eu sei quem o senhor é!- Disse Rony inesperadamente. -Meus irmãos me falaram do senhor. O senhor é, o Nick Quase Sem Cabeça."**

-OHH NÃO...

-QUE FOI REMUS?-Perguntou Frank.

-Leia.

"— **Eu prefiro que você me chame de cavalheiro Nicholas de Mimsy. O fantasma começou muito formal, mas o loiro Simas Finnigan o interrompeu.**

— **Quase Sem Cabeça? Como é que alguém pode ser quase sem cabeça?"**

-Sirius perguntou isso também

-Moony!- Brigou Sirius com Remus.

Monny como os Marotos, pensaram os gêmeos, mas não perceberam que Remus era _o_ Aluado.

**"Sir Nicholas parecia muitíssimo aborrecido, como se aquela conversinha não estivesse tomando o rumo que ele queria.**

— **Assim **_**—**_** D****isse com irritação. E agarrou a orelha esquerda e puxou. A cabeça toda girou para fora do pescoço e caiu por cima do ombro como se estivesse presa por uma dobradiça. Era óbvio que alguém tentara decapitá-lo, mas não fizera o serviço direito.**

**Satisfeito com a cara de espanto dos garotos, Nick Quase Sem Cabeça empurrou a cabeça de volta ao pescoço, tossiu e disse:**

— **Então, novos moradores da Grifinória! Espero que nos ajudem a ganhar o campeonato das casas este ano! Grifinória nunca passou tanto tempo sem ganhar a taça. Sonserina tem ganhado nos últimos seis anos!"**

James engasgou assim como Sirius, imaginando como deveria ser horrível.

**"O barão Sangrento está ficando quase insuportável. Ele é o fantasma da Sonserina.**

**Harry deu uma olhada na mesa de Sonserina e viu um fantasma horroroso sentado lá, os olhos vidrados, uma cara muito magra e vestes sujas de sangue prateado. Estava ao lado de Malfoy, que, Harry ficou contente de ver, não parecia muito satisfeito com a distribuição dos lugares."**

-TOMA- Falou Rony.

"— **Como foi que ele ficou coberto de sangue? -Perguntou Simas muito interessado.**

— **Nunca perguntei -Respondeu Nick Quase Sem Cabeça, educadamente."**

-Ou a resposta não foi boa - Sugeriu James, totalmente recomposto do momento_ in love_ com Lily.

**"Depois que todos comeram tudo o que podiam, as sobras desapareceram dos pratos deixando-os limpinhos como no início.**

**Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maças, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geléia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas pudim de arroz...**

**Quando Harry se serviu das tortinhas de caramelo, a conversa se voltou para as famílias."**

Lily fez uma careta. Odiava, por motivos óbvios, aquele tema.

"— **Eu sou meio a meio -Disse Simas. -Papai é trouxa. Mamãe não contou a ele que era bruxa até depois de casarem. Teve um choque horrível. Os outros riram."**

Lily se lembrou que isso tinha acontecido a outra _pessoa_ que ela conhecia.

"— **E você, Neville? -Perguntou Rony.**

— **Bom, minha avó me criou e ela é bruxa,"**

- POR QUE NÃO O CRIAMOS?- Perguntou Alice a Neville que se encolheu.

- Vocês saberão depois- Disse triste.

A resposta não exatamente acalmou Alice, mas ,como instinto, ela foi abraçar Neville.

Todos do presente observavam tristes a cena, esqueciam que não foi só Harry que cresceu sem pais.

**"mas a família achou durante anos que eu era completamente trouxa. Meu tio-avô Algi vivia tentando me pegar desprevenido e me forçar a recorrer à magia. Ele me empurrou pela borda de um cais uma vez, eu quase me afoguei."**

Frank e Alice estavam totalmente fora de si.

-NUNCA MAIS VAMOS DEIXAR VOCÊ COM ALGI!-Alice falou.

Ela tem um pouco de razão, Lily pensou, eu também não deixaria o Harry mais com a pessoa se a pessoa fizesse isso.

"**Mas nada aconteceu até eu completar oito anos. Meu tio Algi veio tomar chá conosco e tinha me pendurado pelos calcanhares para fora de uma janela do primeiro andar, quando a minha tia-avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e ele sem querer me deixou cair."**

Rosnados.

Neville sorriu, vendo como os amigos se importavam com ele. Até o quarto ano as vezes pensava que não tinha nenhum amigo , mas tudo mudou depois.

**"Mas eu desci flutuando até o jardim e a estrada. Todos ficaram realmente satisfeitos. Minha avó chorou de tanta felicidade."**

-Dramática - Resmungou Frank.**  
**

**"E vocês deviam ter visto a cara deles quando entrei para Hogwarts. Achavam que eu não era bastante mágico para entrar, entendem."**

Rosnados de novo.

**"Meu tio Algi ficou tão contente que me comprou um sapo.**

**Do outro lado de Harry, Percy e Hermione conversavam sobre as aulas."**

Revirada de olhos e uma Mione corada básica.

"— **Espero que elas comecem logo, tem tanta coisa para a gente aprender, estou muito interessada em Transfiguração, sabe, transformar uma coisa em outra, claro, dizem que é muito difícil, a pessoa começa aos poucos, fósforos em agulhas e coisas pequenas assim.**

**Harry, que estava começando a se sentir aquecido e cheio de sono, olhou outra vez para a Mesa Principal. Hagrid tomava um grande gole de sua taça. A Professora Minerva conversava com o Professor Dumbledore. O Professor Quirrell, com aquele turbante ridículo, conversava com um ****professor de cabelos negros e oleosos,"**

-NÃOOOOOOOO-Todos MaruMartys gritaram, enquanto os outros faziam cara de enterro.

**"nariz de gancho e pele macilenta."**

-DROGA- Praguejou James.

**"Aconteceu muito de repente. O olhar do professor de nariz de gancho passou pelo turbante de Quirrell e se fixou nos olhos de Harry, e uma pontada aguda e quente correu pela testa de Harry."**

- QUE BOM QUE SNAPE NÃO TÁ AQUI!- Lily berrou.

Neville nunca entendeu direito como era isso .

"— **Ai!- Harry levou a mão à testa.**

— **Que foi? perguntou Percy.**

— **N-nada."**

-Ótimo mentiroso ele- Falou Gina carrancuda.

**"A dor se foi com a mesma rapidez com que viera. Mais difícil foi se livrar da sensação que Harry teve sob o olhar do professor. Uma sensação de que ele não gostava nada de Harry."**

James deu um olhar culpado.

"— **Quem é aquele professor que está conversando com o Professor Quirrell? -Perguntou a Percy.**

— **Ah, você já conhece Quirrell é? Não admira que ele pareça tão nervoso, aquele é o Professor Snape."**

Clima de enterro.

**"Ele ensina Poções, mas não é o que ele queria. Todo o mundo sabe que está cobiçando o cargo de Quirrell. Conhece um bocado as Artes das Trevas, o Snape.**

**Harry observou o professor por algum tempo, mas Snape não voltou a olhar em sua direção.**

**Finalmente, as sobremesas também desapareceram, e o Profofessor Dumbledore ficou de pé mais uma vez. O salão silenciou."**

-Como ele faz isso?- Regulus perguntou retoricamente.

"— **Hum... Só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição.**

**Os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos Weasley."**

Gêmeos sorriram orgulhosos.

-Já nossa época era com eles que ele fazia isso-Frank apontou para James, Sirius e Remus- E ainda tinha Peter.

Caras de raiva a menção de Peter.

"— **O Sr. Filch o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas."**

-Ninguém respeita isso- Hermione falou ressentida, mas ela mesma não obedecia.

**"Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch."**

-Ohhh Quadribol...- Começou James sorrindo para Sirius, que pegou a deixa.

- Algum dia existirá algo tão bom?- Sirius cantou junto.

-Com o vento toca os jogadores- Cantou James com suavidade.

-Com a velocidade anima a torcida- Empolgou Sirius.

-Com as festa rende dinheiro- Cantou ,quase apontando, James.

-Com os ganhadores dá fama- Os olhos de Sirius brilharam.

- Com as escapadas dá esperança- James sorriu para Lily, como se dissesse" eu tive que tem muita esperança para não desistir de você".

-Com os perdedores se mostra a justiça- Sirius deu um sorriso mau.

-Com o estádio mostra trabalho...- James fingiu cansaço.

-E COM TUDO MOSTRA A VIDA- Terminou Sirius.

Todos olharam perplexos para ele, eles tinham criado aquilo?

-Foram vocês que criaram?- Alice perguntou quando encontrou a voz.

-Sim, no nosso segundo ano- James e Sirius sorriram orgulhosos.

Silêncio. ELES TINHAM CRIADO UMA MÚSICA BOA NO SEGUNDO ANO?

-Ficou boa- Falou Lily.

(n/Biaa: Como fui eu que criei a "música" eu não sou imparcial, então a opinião do povo foi baseada no que Gaby disse)

**"E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa."**

Todos ficaram brancos com o aviso.

**"Harry riu, mas foi um dos poucos que fez isso."**

-ELE É DOIDO?

"— **Ele não está falando sério! -Cochichou a Percy."**

-AHHH! OK!

"— **Deve estar -Respondeu Percy franzindo a testa para Dumbledore. -E estranho porque em geral ele sempre nos diz a razão porque somos proibidos de ir a algum lugar A floresta está cheia de animais selvagens, todo o mundo sabe disso. Acho que poderia ter dito aos monitores, pelo menos."**

-METIDO- Apontou Gina.

"— **E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! -Exclamou Dumbledore. Harry reparou que os sorrisos dos outros professores tinham amarelado.**

**Dumbledore fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta "**

Todos riram.

Apesar da falta de Harry.

**"e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras.**

— **Cada um escolha sua música preferida -C****onvidou Dumbledore- E lá vamos nós!**

**E a escola entoou em altos brados:**

-Canta Gina- Pediram de novo.

_**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, **_

_**Nos ensine algo por favor,**_

_**Quer sejamos velhos e calvos"**_

Todos começaram a cantar juntos.

_**"Quer moços de pernas raladas, **_

_**Temos às cabeças precisadas**_

_**De idéias interessantes.**_

_**Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar, **_

_**Moscas mortas e fios de cotão.**_

_**Nos ensine o que vale a pena. **_

_**Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,**_

_**Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar."**_

Finalizaram.

**"Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram os gêmeos Weasley cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. **

**Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto."**

Os gêmeos sorriram, sorrisos iguais.

"— **Ah, a música -Disse secando os olhos. -Uma mágica que transcende todas que trazemos aqui! E agora hora de dormir.**

— **Andando!**

**Os novos alunos de Grifinória seguiram Percy por entre os grupos que conversavam, saíram do salão principal e subiram a escadaria de mármore. As pernas de Harry pareceram chumbo outra vez, mas só porque estava muito cansado e saciado. Estava cansado demais até para se surpreender que as pessoas nos retratos ao longo dos corredores murmurassem e apontassem quando eles passavam, ou que duas vezes Percy os tivesse conduzido por portais escondidos atrás de painéis corrediços e tapeçarias penduradas. Subiram outras tantas escadas bocejando e arrastando os pés, e Harry começou a se perguntar quanto ainda faltava para chegar quando de repente pararam.**

**Um feixe de bengalas flutuava no ar à frente deles, e quando Percy avançou um passo em sua direção, começaram a assaltá-lo.**

**"— Pirraça Cochichou Percy para os alunos do primeiro ano. Um _Poltergeist._E falou em voz alta: -Pirraça, calma."**

-Isso não vai adiantar- Percebeu Frank.

**"Um som alto e grosseiro, como o ar escapando de um balão respondeu."**

-Eu falei.

**"-Quer que eu vá procurar o barão Sangrento?**

**Ouviram um estalo e um homenzinho com olhos escuros e maus e a boca escancarada apareceu, flutuando de pernas cruzadas no ar, segurando as bengalas.**

— **Oooooooooh! disse com uma risada malvada. Calourinhos! Que divertido!**

**E mergulhou repentinamente contra eles. Todos se abaixaram.**

— **Vá embora, Pirraça, ou vou contar ao barão, e estou falando sério! ameaçou Percy.**

**Pirraça estirou a língua e desapareceu, largando as bengalas na cabeça de Neville."**

**-Tudo assim acontece com você?- Frank perguntou.**

- Sim.

Frank deu um sorriso culpado a Neville, dizendo que ele herdou isso dele.

**"Eles o ouviram partir zunindo, fazendo retinir os escudos de metal ao passar.**

— **Vocês tenham cuidado como Pirraça recomendou Percy, quando retomaram a caminhada. O barão Sangrento é o único que consegue controlá-lo, ele não dá confiança aos monitores.****Chegamos.**

**No finzinho do corredor havia um retrato de uma mulher muito gorda vestida de rosa.**

— **Senha? pediu ela."**

-Vocês só tem que dizer uma senha?- Frank perguntou sem acreditar.

-Aham.

Que pouca proteção, pensou Frank.

"— _**Cabeça de Dragão **_**— disse Percy e o retrato se inclinou para frente revelando um buraco redondo na parede. **

**Todos passaram pelo buraco. Neville precisou de um calço. E se viram na sala comunal da Grifinória, um aposento redondo cheio de poltronas fofas.**

**Percy indicou às garotas a porta do seu dormitório e**_**, **_**aos meninos, a porta do deles. No alto de uma escada em caracol era óbvio que estavam em uma das torres encontraram finalmente suas camas, cinco camas com reposteiros de veludo vermelho-escuro.**

**As malas já haviam sido trazidas. Cansados demais para falar muito, eles enfiaram os pijamas e caíram na cama.**

— **Comida de primeira, não foi? comentou Rony para Harry pelos reposteiros. Se manda, Perebas! Ele está roendo os meus lençóis."**

Rosnados.

**"Harry ia perguntar a Rony se ele provara as tortinhas de caramelo, mas adormeceu quase imediatamente.**

**Talvez Harry tivesse comido demais, porque teve um sonho muito estranho. Estava usando o turbante do Professor Quirrell, que não parava de conversar com ele, dizendo que devia se mudar para Sonserina imediatamente, porque era seu destino. Harry disse ao turbante que não queria ir para Sonserina, o turbante foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, Harry tentou tirá-lo, mas ele começou a apertar sua cabeça até doer e aí Malfoy apareceu, rindo do esforço dele. Depois Malfoy se transformou no professor de nariz de gancho, Snape, cuja gargalhada ecoou alta e fria, houve um clarão verde e Harry acordou, suado e trêmulo."**

-Ele tem motivo.

**"Mudou de posição e voltou a dormir, e quando acordou no dia seguinte, nem se lembrou que tinha sonhado."**

-Normal.

-Fim do capítulo- Anunciou Gina observando o céu escuro, já era 9:30 pm.

-Vamos jantar e dormir?- Sugeriu Gina, estava psicologicamente abalada e com fome, já que não lanchou de tarde.

Todos se animaram com a ideia, afinal estavam fazendo a mesma coisa desde manhã.

-Quem faz o jantar?- Perguntou Sirius.

-Eu, Harry e Hermione- Sugeriu Gina.

Rony se animou com a ideia. Mione era boa cozinheira, assim como Gina, só não sabia de Harry, mas ele devia ser bom. Rony preferiu não lembrar porque.

Fred e Jorge adoravam a comida da irmãzinha, até porque quem ensinou ela a cozinhar foi Molly.

Pro outros tanto fazia, contato que a comida desse pra comer.

Gina foi procurar Harry.

-Harry- Chamou ela quando o encontrou no jardim.

Ele olhou para ela, mesmo linda ela estava cansado com o vestido azul claro simples...

Harry sabia que todo mundo a essa hora devia estar com raiva dele, Regulus porque ele recusou ser da casa dele, e o resto porque ele foi quase da casa mais odiada.

-Harry vamos cozinhar?

-Gi- Falou depois de um longo tempo- Não posso... Deve estar todo mundo me odiando.

-Ninguém está te odiando, Harry- Gina falou suavemente e saiu.

Harry mesmo sem acreditar seguiu Gina pra cozinha, Mione já estava lá.

- O que vamos cozinhar?- Harry perguntou

-Lasanha, mas por enquanto pra tirar a fome um Hambúrguer.

Depois de cinco minutos de muita confusão e risadas, 4 sanduíches ficaram prontos.

10 Minutos depois...

-Pronto- Falou Mione- Os sanduíches ficaram prontos e a lasanha está no fogo.

-Vamos pra sala?- Harry perguntou e as duas acenaram.

-Harry estava levando todos os copos numa bandeja, Hermione metade dos Hambúrguers, e Gina a outra metade.

- Que cheiro bom é esse?- Sirius perguntou.

-HAMBÚRGUER- Rony gritou feliz. Hambúrguer era uma comida trouxa deliciosa.

-JAMES-Gritou Gina aparecendo- Tira as coisas de cima da mesa.

James se levantou imediatamente e rapidamente tirou tudo da mesa.

Lily foi pegar um lençol e jogou para Alice, que terminou de lavar a mesa e secar, Alice colocou a toalha na mesa da sala, que era onde eles estavam.

Harry colocou a bandeja com cuidado e esperou Mione e Gi colocaram o prato do Hambúrguer para voltar a cozinha pra pegar guardanapo e prato, já que nenhum adolescente comia isso no prato, mas depois tinha a lasanha.

Depois de voltar com os pratos, todo mundo começou a comer.

-Uhumm táff guo um desliscia (Uhum tá uma delícia)- Falou Rony com comida na boca.

-Ronald termine de comer antes de falar- Brigou Mione, depois de engolir.

-O.K.

-Mas tá bom mesmo- Falou Sirius, ao que os outros concordaram e Mione, Gina e Harry coraram.

-Daqui a uma hora(n/Biaa: Sei lá quanto tempo leva) saí a lasanha, agora vamos arrumar o quarto para dormir?- Mione falou/ perguntou.

-Falando nisso como a gente vai dormir?- Jorge perguntou curioso.

- As meninas dorme no meu quarto e os meninos num quarto depois do banheiro.

Hermione descobriu que os pais tinha ganhado na loteira e se mudado para cá. No tempo que ela buscava aquilo de Voldemort, coisa que ainda não tinha terminado de fazer...

A casa tinha vários quartos mais, porém ela preferiu que dormisse todas as meninas juntas.

As meninas arrumaram tudo em 5 segundos com um feitiço de arrumação e depois de convocação.

Mas os meninos não tiveram essa inteligência e quando finalmente acabaram de arrumar o quarto estavam ofegantes.

As meninas ficaram fofocando sobre os meninos e os meninos ficaram discutindo as táticas de Quadribol.

Finalmente a lasanha ficou pronta, e não poderia ficar rapidamente e decidiram dormir.

A dormida foi silenciosa, coisa incomum, porque cada um estava pensando sobre o livro e sobre a guerra, tanto no quarto dos meninos como no das meninas.

Harry já quase dormindo quando sua cicatriz começa a doer, mas ele decidiu ignorar como sempre fazia.

Mas a dor de vez estava mais forte... Muito mais... O que significava que ou Voldemort estava muito irritado ou perto.

* * *

_Nota_FINAIS_:

Não sou preconceituosa tá? Só fiz eles pensarem isso da Sonserina, porque é o que eu acredito que eles pensariam, mas AMO A SONSERINA,tanto que uma das minhas contas do Pottermore eu só de lá :D

2- Sempre encontro isso em fics, mas não sei se é verdade.

3-Eu sei que eles falam Inglês e não Português, mas... a fic é em Port :D

Gente me add no pottermore?Sonserina=MoonHex13993 e a outra Grifinória=SwordHallow3578 ok.


	9. O Mestre das Poções

**Capítulo feito por mim, Giovana Potter (procurem na Floreios e no Nyah) e AnmyS2 (criou uma conta aqui, só falta se lembrar da senha agora¬¬)**

* * *

– HARRY!  
Os olhos de Harry se abriram de repente.

Hermione estava ao seu lado, lhe balançando, Rony estava de seu outro lado, examinando a sala.  
Neville estava com a testa franzida para ele,assim como os gêmeos, Remus, Frank, Alice e Régulos. Lily e James tinham os olhos arregalados, estavam um pouco a frente dos outros, mas atrás de Harry,Rony e Hermione.  
– O que aconteceu! - Exclamou Sirius ao lado de Harry.  
O garoto deu um pulo, nem mesmo seus pais se ajoelharam ao seu lado. O trio de ouro se entreolhou. Harry se sentou no chão.  
– Você caiu. - Explicou Rony - Gritou e caiu da cama...

– Como antes. - Soltou Neville.

–- ANTES?QUER DIZER QUE ISSO JÁ ACONTECEU? - Gritaram Sirius e Lily juntos, James piscou, mas não falou seu filho pensativo.

– Não é nada demais. - Murmurou Harry, mas então ele deu um pulo.

James havia pego seu pulso de repente. Harry não tinha percebido, mas estava passando a mão pela cicatriz. Os gêmeos olhavam Harry agora com uma expressão de dúvida.

– P-Por que não v-vamos preparar o c-café da m-manhã? - Gaguejou Alice. Agora ela olhava Harry, suas mãos tremiam preocupada com ele? Ou seria medo?- G-Gina já começou.

Harry olhou imediatamente para Mione, a mesma mexeu os labios : "ela saiu antes".Frank, Fred, Jorge, Remus, Regulos e Neville concordaram, saindo do quarto no instante seguinte. Mione e Rony se entreolharam e se afastaram de Harry.

– Explique. - Falou Sirius antes de Lily, fazendo a ruiva franzir os labios. - Não, Lily, eu não vou sair. - Acrescentou ao ver a ruiva abrir a boca.

– Foi só um pes...

– Não foi só um pesadelo. -Interrompeu James. - Não tem como. Você se_contorcia_,Harry._Gritava de dor_.

O olhar dos três (Sirius, Lily e James) estava sobre-carregado de censura, como se dissessem : "E nem ouse mentir".

– Eu não posso contar. - Gemeu Harry, soltando-se de seu pai e recomeçando a massagear a cicatriz. - Não ainda.

– AH! - Explodiu Lily, grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos verdes. - POR QUE? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE CONTAR! POR QUE VOCÊ PARECE ESCONDER MUITAS COISAS? O QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NOS CONTANDO?

Hermione e Rony estremeceram delicadamente.

–- Lily está certa,Ha...- James se calou ao ver o semblante de Harry. O que era aquilo? Raiva? - Harry?

Mione, que olhava para baixo, imediatamente levantou seu olhar para o amigo. Ele estava em pé, tremendo tanto como um doente, os dentes trincados, o punho fechado...

– HARRY,NÃO! - Gritou,mas foi tarde demais, antes de qualquer um reagir, o moreno desapareceu no ar.

Aparatara para longe dali.

Os cinco restantes na sala ficaram estáticos. Passou um segundo até Sirius falar:

– Mas...

Porém, um forte estampido fez os cinco pularem. Harry desaparatara ali, novamente.

– O que...?

– Preciso falar com vocês.- Falou a Hermione a Rony, então acrescentou aos pais e a Sirius: - A sós.

Os três fizeram uma careta, mas saíram do quarto, deixando o Trio de Ouro só.

– Tem algo acontecendo. - Sussurou Harry.

– O que? - Hermione sussurrou de volta.

– Não sei.- Harry pegou a varinha, e murmurou: - Abaffito.

– Não estamos seguros não é? - Falou Hermione.- Eles descobriram?  
– Não, nã desconfiam.

–- É,como eles iam saber que livros da vida do Harry desceu dos céus?  
Harry e Rony riram, mas Hermione fez uma careta.  
–- Isso é sério! Seus pais estão desconfiados! Temos que sair daqui Harry.  
– E para onde vamos? Para uma floresta?  
– Por que não falamos com Neville?-Falou Rony -Quem sabe podemos ficar na casa dele...  
– A vó dele está sendo procurada, lembra? Vamos chamar atenção...  
– Foi só uma ideia...  
– Podemos falar com o pessoal, certo, nem Neville nem os gêmeos vão poder ajudar, mas...  
– É uma boa ideia,Harry. - Concordou Hermione.  
– Sim, sim, mas não podemos contar muita coisa a eles. - Interveio Rony.  
Harry esfregava a cicatriz com força, ele olhou para o teto e suspirou antes de dizer:  
– Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido o possível.  
– Espera ai,acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa...Na carta, não dizia que o tempo não passava?  
– O tempo não pode parar,Rony. -Falou Hermione imediatamente, como sempre que era feita uma pergunta. - Ele pode ser avançado ou contido por certo tempo, mas não parado. O tempo passa,mas estivermos todos juntos e com os livros, o tempo lá fora ficará incrivelmente lento...E,não,Rony.- Acrescentou ao ver o ruivo abrir a boca. -Não é como se saíssemos por ai sem o livro e vemos o tempo em camera volta ao normal, o elo é quebrado.

(n/Biaa: Quem mais não entendeu ?Levanta a mão)  
– Que elo?  
A explicação de Hermione se perdia para Harry, ele ainda massageava a cicatriz e tinha os olhos fixos no teto.  
Hermione suspirou.  
– O elo,Rony! O elo dos leitores, do livro, da guerra! Se nos distanciarmos, o elo é quebrado. Tudo volta ao normal, os livro sumiram, não saberemos no fim o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual recebemos eles! Francamente,você leu a carta?  
As orelhas do ruivo ficaram vermelhos, mas quando ele abriu a boca Harry falou.  
–- Vamos logo.  
E desfazendo o feitiço, abriu a porta.

–Por que temos que sair daqui? -Perguntou James, a sombrancelha franzida, os olhos semicerrados e a mão parada na função de levar walffes a boca.  
– Eles estão desconfiados. - Respondeu Harry.  
– _Quem_ está desconfiado?  
O pessoal do presente se entreolhou.  
– Resuma, Rony.  
–E por que eu não posso explicar? - Falou Hermione.  
– Por que nosso tempo é pouco e eu quero um resumo, não um discurço, sem ofenças, é claro, Mione.  
Rony riu baixinho, mas então começou a falar.  
– Bem, digamos que nós estamos sentindo o que vocês sentiram. Só que, hãn, um pouco mais elaborado.  
– O que você quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou Remus.  
– Você-Sabe-Quem ...-Harry, Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares e Harry interrompeu a explicação de Rony.  
– Você sabe que pode chama-lo pelo nome, Rony.  
– OK,ok. Voldemort, voltou a vida.  
O cotovelo de Remus (que o apoiava na mesa) se mexeu, desequilibrando o maroto,f azendo-o cair. O walffes ainda a caminho da boca de James e Sirius (Sirius estava igual) cairam na mesa, as bocas abertas. Alice e Lily ofegaram. Frank arregalou os olhos e Regulos estremeceu.  
– C-Como?  
– Isso não importa agora. - Grunhiu Harry.- Ele voltou a vida e agora tudo está do mesmo jeito, ele está a minha procura e temos que sair daqui. Ir para um lugar desconhecido por todos._Todos _mesmo, nem mesmo o ministério pode saber de algo. Teremos que fazer o feitiço Fidelius, Hermione será a responsável, de qualquer modo não pode ser eu, muito arriscado...  
Lily,Sirius e James se entreolharam.  
– Também não podemos ir na casa de Neville, muito menos a Toca. - Falou Rony ao ver a boca de Alice e Frank se abrirem.- Como Harry falou, tem que ser muito secreto.

– Tem uma das Mansões Potter...- Falou James lentamente, corando. - Temos muitas em vários lugares. Mas tem uma especial, niguem conhece ela, é altamente secreta.

– Ótimo,pai. - James sorriu. - Aonde fica?  
– No Brasil (N/Anmy: Õ/), mais especificamente no Rio Grande do Sul, Caxias do Sul. (N/Anmy: E aqui está minha surpresa para Gio ) (N/Gio: *-* A Gio agradece, agora manda todo mundo aqui pra casa que eu faço uma festa *-*)  
– Sei onde fica! -Exclamaram Mione e Remus juntos.

– É, eu também. - Acrescentou Lily.  
– Vamos nos dividir...Mione. Você leva os gêmeos e Frank. Mãe,você leva Rony, Regulus e Neville. Remus,você leva Alice e Gina. James, você vai só. Sirius vem comigo.  
Harry falava num tom tão forte e automático, que chegava a ser surpreendente.

– Mas...eles não sabem onde fica a mansão...

– Isso mesmo, por isso Rony vai com a mamãe.-Falou Harry automaticamente -Você vai reunir todo mundo,ok?

Rony concordou. Era impossível não fazer isso, Harry parecia saber exatamente o que se tivesse sido preparado para isso.  
– Por que eu vou só?  
– Primeiro por que quero você só na casa, por enquanto. Segundo por que eu não confio em vocês dois juntos. E terceiro,por que eu quero trocar umas palavras com Sirius.  
Os olhos de James se estreitaram.  
– Deem o livro a Mione, ela vai primeiro. Se esconda Mione, lembre.  
A morena assentiu e pegou os sete livros, entregando-os a Frank. Então os quatro aparataram para qualquer lugar de Caxias do Sul. Logo depois foi a vez de Lily, Regulos, Rony e Neville, depois Remus, com Gina e Alice.  
– Tem certeza...  
– Sim, pai. Vá logo.  
James aparatou, deixando Sirius e Harry para trás.  
Harry se moveu em direção a sala, sendo seguido pelo padrinho.

– Me ajude, Sirius. Temos que deixar esta casa sem rastros.

– Por que?

– Só faça.

– Por que eu?

– Por que você é o melhor.

– Por que?

– Por que o que?

– Por que você está evitando o Prongs?

– Não estou evitando ele, só...Não quero falar disso.

– Por que?

– Um dia você vai saber, só não agora.

– Por que?

Mas ao contrário do que Sirius esperava, Harry riu.

– Você continua igual. - Sussurrou para si mesmo, mas sendo ouvido por Sirius.

– Opa,você me conhece?Quero dizer...antes? Você me conheceu antes?

Harry mordeu os labios.

– Depois, Sirius. Realmente temos que sair daqui.

Em alguns minutos, Harry e Sirius tinham deixado a casa exatamente como antes, coisas bagunçadas e arrumada são mesmo tempo, uma tipica casa trouxa. Sorriram um para o outro e aparataram.

– Só uma coisa,não julge nada antes,tá? Nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem.

Não demorou muito, e Rony desaparatou ao lado deles.

– Só falta você .

E os três aparataram para a secreta Mansão Potter.

Assim que entraram, viram que todos já estavam acomodados na sala, se é que podemos chamar _aquilo_ de sala. Todos olharam Harry.

– Estou com fome. - Reclamaram Sirius e Rony juntos.

– Não estamos abastecidos de comida. - Falou James.

– Sim, sim. Eu pensei nisso. James, segure o Sirius tá? Régulos, ele vai se emocionar, mas ele segue _minhas _ordens.

Regulos arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse nada.  
– Monstro. - Chamou Harry. Imediatamente, os olhos dos irmãos Black se arregalaram.  
Com um alto estalo, o pequeno elfo apareceu diante de Harry.  
– Meu senhor me chamou?- Perguntou curvado, o nariz quase tocando o chão.

– Você poderia preparar um café para mim e meus convidados, Monstro?

– O e a Srtª Granger?

– Não,muito mais. Veja-os, Monstros.

O elfo se descurvou (N/Anmy:essa palavra existe? :x) e se virou, e no mesmo segundo cambaleou.

– Mas, mas...São os senhores Weasly! E Neville Longbottom,e seus pais!E...JAMES E Lily POTTER! - Lily corou - E o jovem Black,e...- Os pequenos olhos do elfo se arregalaram. - O a-an-antigo mestre de Monstro.

– Podemos fazer isso depois Monstro? Juro que lhe explico tudo, mas agora...

– Sim, sim, mestre.

O elfo desapareceu com um estalo, deixando todos ali.

– Mas...Como...Por que...?

–Depois. Leia mãe.

A ruiva pegou o livro e leu:

–** "O Mestre das Poções"**

Mas antes de continuar, um imenso brilho tomou de conta de toda sala, fazendo todos fecharem os olhos, Harry puxou a varinha rapidamente, mas a luz desapareceu de repente, deixando ali um jovem magro de capa preta e cabelos longos.

– Ranhoso!

– Severo!

Exclamaram James, Sirius e Lily juntos.

Todos do presente como do passado ficaram paralisado, exceto Harry, que deu um grito de fúria e - com a varinha em mão - deu um pulo em direção ao garoto, e põs a varinha abaixo do seu queixo.

Lily arregalou os olhos de medo. O garoto se mexera tão incrivelmente rápido, e ele estava lhe causando medo. Os dentes trincado, apertando a varinha com força, o corpo tremendo...

– Harry... -Começou Hermione lentamente. Ela estava andando lentamente até ele.

– Pare Hermione.

– Harry. - Choramingou Hermione. -Você sabe que não devemos ser impulsivo...

– EU NAÕ ESTOU SENOD IMPULSIVO! - Gritou Harry,os olhos verdes escuros de raiva -ESTOU APENAS FAZENDO O QUE NÃO PUDE FAZER! ESTOU APENAS SEGURANDO MINHA VONTADE DE MATA-LO AQUI E AGORA! O QUE ME IMPEDE ISSO?

– E-Eu. - Falou Lily num tom autoritário. - Sou sua mãe,pare já com isso!

– VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! -Harry não se importou com o pulo que sua mãe dera, só o que lhe importara, era que o assassino de Dumbledore estava a sua frente. - SEU AMIGINHO AQUI, JÁ ERA. -Gritou entre os dentes.

O jovem Snape tinha os olhos incrivelmente arregalados. O que era aquilo? Potter?

Mas então por que ele tinha os olhos da Lily?

E o que era isso em sua testa?

Uma cicatriz?

E por que esse menino parece querer matá-lo ?

– Harry. - Chorou Hermione. Gina se levantou, deixando o choque de lado, mas Rony a segurou, balançando a cabeça, a ruiva fez uma careta e abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione sussurou: - Não, Gina. Nem mesmo você.

Mas antes que Hermione falasse algo mais, James e Sirius pularam ao lado de Harry.

– Harry, é melhor você soltar a varinha agora, filho.

Aquilo era uma piada?

Por que Potter estava chamando aquele menino de filho?E PORQUE O MENINO ERA IGUAL A POTTER?

– Escute o veado, mini-prongs, eu mesmo as vezes quero muito matar o Ranhoso, de ...

– Harry você simplesmente não pode fazer isso! – Disse Mione.

– Aé? E por que não?

Mione estava com um olhar perigoso... Dava muito medo, e falou devagar:

–- Simplesmente, Sr. Eu-Quero-Eu-Posso-Eu-Consigo, porque se ele apareceu aqui, é porque ele DEVE ler -.-' e se ele sumir, não poderemos ler também. Agora se acalma e deixa sua mãe ler em paz!

Silêncio.

Harry franziu os lábios, então suspirou, abaixando a varinha.

–Continue mãe. (N/Gio: Isso mesmo! Baixa a bolinha Potter ú.u)

Remus e Frank explicaram a Snape tudo, já que nenhum dos presentes pareciam gostar dele.

Quando eles iam pegar o livro ouvira um grito:

–Ahhhh, acho que ouvi a voz de Six.

–Tomara que sim- Falou outra.

Os do passado, menos Snape, se entreolharam, aquela parecia a voz de Lene e de Do, mas o que elas estariam fazendo aqui?

–De quem são essas vozes?- Harry perguntou.

–Hum... Essa voz parece a de Do- Remus corou - e a de Marlene, mas como elas estariam aqui?

–Quem é Do e Marlene?- Neville perguntou.

–É Marlene, de Marlene McKinnon?- Harry perguntou e os MaruMartys, menos Snape, que não vai entrar nesse grupo, se entreolharam.

–Sim, você a conhece?- Lily perguntou esperançosa.

–Só de uma foto da ordem que Sirius me mostrou. Mas não sei quem é Do...

–Do é Dorcas Meadwes, o amor de Remus- Sirius disse casualmente, sem ligar os que Harry falou que ele tinha mostrado uma foto a ele e Sirius não tinha. Não ainda.

–Hey! Ela é só minha amiga- Remus disse corado.

James cansado desse bate-papo gritou:

–DO! LENE!

Foram ouvidos sons de passos. E as duas garotas apareceram.

Uma era branca, com um corpo de curvas bem acentuadas, e cabelos pretos perfeitamente ondulados e olhos azuis (n/Bia:Ela tá na capa e Do tbm).

A outra era totalmente loira, de pele branca e cabelos loiros com mechas pretas, e olhos azuis. Ela estava igual a Avril Lavigne no vídeo _Alice_.

Os meninos, menos James, Frank e Régulos, babaram.

Rony levou uma cotovelada de Hermione. Neville levou um olhar fulminante de Alice, Jorge e Fred levaram um de Remus e Sirius, e Harry estava quase levando uma azaração de Gina.

As meninas olharam primeiro para o povo do presente, que tava sentado todo junto, e Lene foi abraçar James, porque era o único amigo dela que ela estava vendo, só que na verdade era Harry. Quando ela o abraçou, viu que ele estava diferente, era mais fofo, mais_gostoso. _Harry corou.

–Licença... Eu acho que você me confundiu com James.

Marlene corou, e se separou de Harry, só que nessa hora ela sentiu uma azaração nela.

–GINA!- Foi o que ela ouviu antes de desmaiar.

Dorcas observou tudo confusa, ela tinha notado a cor do olho da sócia de James, mas ainda não entendia que ele era. E sua que amiga abraçou a tal sócia, achando que era James, levou uma azaração e desmaiou.

– O que tá acontecendo?

–Desculpa Mew- Todo mundo a chamava de Mew por causa do seu sobrenome, mas quem tava falando agora era James- É que aquele era o Harry, e quem azarou Lene foi Gina, a namorada dele.

–Harry, que Harry?

–Harry Potter.

Do ficou chocada para dizer o mínimo. James não era o último Potter?

–Me deixa explicar- Pediu Remus e o coração de Do acelerou- Viajamos para o futuro, então quem você não conhece aqui é do futuro, e estamos lendo sobre a vida de Harry, o futuro filho de James.

Um tempo depois, Lily continuou. Deixaram Lene deitada num sofá. O.o coitada.

**"— ALI, OLHA.**

**— Onde?**

**— Ao lado do garoto alto de cabelos vermelhos.**

**— De óculos?**

**— Você viu a cara dele?**

**— Você viu a cicatriz?"**

Lily fez uma careta de reprovação. Esse povo não tinha mais o que fazer?

– Nossa, como você é famoso. - Falou Frank. - Embora isso é um pouco irritante.

Snape, que fora obrigado a se sentar ao lado do Potter² "mais conhecido como Harry", e o menino não parava de lhe lançar olhares.

Ele tinha uma péssima sensação.

Então eles estavam no futuro?

E estavam lendo sobre a vida de um Potter! Não podia ser nada pior?

**"Os murmúrios acompanharam Harry desde a hora em que ele saiu do dormitório no dia seguinte. A garotada que fazia fila do lado de fora das salas de aula ficava nas pontas dos pés para dar uma espiada, ou ia e vinha nos corredores para vê-lo duas vezes. Harry desejou que não fizessem isso, porque estava tentando se concentrar para encontrar o caminho para suas aulas."**

James suspirou.

–Já é bem dificil achar os caminhos concentrado, imagine desse jeito. -Reclamou Alice.

Os marotos se entreolharam, querendo mais do que tudo (naquele momento) que Harry tivesse o mapa do Maroto.

– Não é tão irritante. - Sorriu Harry, ainda segurava a varinha, mas parecia estar menos preocupado. - É como andar de bicicleta, depois que aprende, não se esqueçe mais. Ou não se importa mais, no caso.

Só mesmo um filho do Potter para associar tanta...tanta...idiotice á andar de bicicleta, pensou Snape.

– Depois explicamos o que é bicicleta. - Falou Mione vendo Frank abrir a boca.

**"Havia cento e quarenta e duas escadas em Hogwarts."**

–-Muito mais do que isso. - Riu James.

– E como você sabe? - Perguntou Alice.

– Sabendo.

**"Largas e imponentes, estreitas e precárias, umas que levavam a um lugar diferente às sextas-feiras, outras com um degrau no meio que desaparecia e a pessoa tinha que se lembrar de saltar por cima. Além disso, havia portas que não abriam a não ser que a pessoa pedissepor favor, ou fizesse cócegas nelas no lugar certo."**

–Isso é só a da cozinha. - Falou Sirius, ouvindo sua barriga roncar.

Então Monstro adentrou na sala, com um carinho de comida, deixando ali perto de todos, para depois desaparecer.

Cada um pegou um pouco, até mesmo Snape se permitiu pegar alguma coisinha.

**"e portas que não eram bem portas, mas paredes sólidas que fingiam ser portas. Era também muito difícil lembrar onde ficavam as coisas, porque tudo parecia mudar freqüentemente de lugar. "**

–Ah é um saco- Concordaram Neville e Alice, sorrindo depois.

Harry também sorriu, estava muito feliz pelo amigo.

**"As pessoas nos retratos saíam para se visitar e Harry tinha certeza de que os brasões andavam.**

**Os fantasmas também não ajudavam nada. Era sempre um choque horrível quando um deles atravessava de repente uma porta que a pessoa estava querendo abrir."**

–UÍ!

**" Nick Quase Sem Cabeça ficava sempre feliz de apontar a direção certa para os alunos da Grifinória, "**

–Ele é legal- Fred falou. Ele conversara muito com o fantasma.

**"mas Pirraça, o _Poltergeist, _representava duas portas fechadas e uma escada falsa se a pessoa o encontrasse quando estava atrasada para uma aula. Ele despejava cestas de papéis na cabeça das pessoas, puxava os tapetes de baixo de seus pés, acertava-as com pedacinhos de giz ou vinha sorrateiro por trás, invisível, e agarrava-as pelo nariz e guinchava: "_PEGUEI-A PELA BICANA!"._ Pior que o _Poltergeist_, se é que era possível, era o zelador, Argos Filch."**

Os marotos e os gêmeos gemeram.

– Filch,argh. - Estremeceu Alice.

– Você tem razão. Filch é pior que Pirraça. - Riu Gina.

–Pirraça é ótimo- Defenderam os gêmeos. Pirraça sempre tinha ajudado os dois, e eles sabiam levar na brincadeira o que o fantasma fazia.

–Unf' só porque vocês são os únicos que ele ajudaria u.u E porque ele tirou o chapéu pra vocês no quinto...

–GINA! – Disseram os do presente.

–Mas...

– Quinto livro Sr. Potter – Disse Mione.

– Só James ^.^

**"Harry e Rony conseguiram conquistar sua má vontade logo na primeira manhã, Filch encontrou-os tentando forçar caminho por uma porta que, por azar, era a entrada para o corredor proibido no terceiro andar."**

–Que sorte hein- Comentou Regulus.

– É a sorte Harry – Comentou Mione

–É ¬¬ é o que dá andar com esse porco-espinho. – Disse Ron, no que a maioria rio (menos Snape, James, Harry e Regulus).

–Maldição Potter² - Disse Remus – James também tem essa sorte para encrencas ¬.¬

**"Ele não quis acreditar que estavam perdidos,"**

–Nem sei porque Potter- Falou Snape revirando os olhos.

**"pois tinha certeza de que estavam tentando arrombá-la de propósito e ameaçava trancá-los nas masmorras, quando foram salvos pelo Prof. Quirrell, "**

Caretas.

**"que ia passando."**

**– **Por que ele estava em um corredor proibido, mesmo?

– Ele podeira estar fazendo a vigia, Potter. - Cuspiu Snape.

James olhou Lily ao seu lado, e ela negou, fazendo James sorrir minimamente.

– Não perguntei a você, Ranhoso.

**"Filch tinha uma gata chamada Madame Nor-r-r-a,"**

Sirius grunhiu. Um grunido alto e cachorrez. Que fez quem não sabia de "sua parte animal" se entreolhar confuso.

Mas então ele riu. Fazendo, sabe-se lá porque, todos rirem também.

**"como quem ronrona, um bicho magro, cor de poeira, com olhos saltados como lâmpadas, iguais aos de Filch. Ela patrulhava os corredores sozinha, e se alguém desobedecesse a uma regra em sua presença, pusesse o dedão do pé fora da linha, ela corria a buscar Filch, que aparecia, asmático, em dois segundos. Filch conhecia as passagens secretas da escola melhor do que ninguém (exceto talvez os gêmeos Weasley)"**

–Hey! – Disseram os Marotos – Isso magoa tá, u.u!

–-Aprendemos tudo com vocês *-*

**"e podia surgir de repente como um fantasma. Os estudantes a detestavam e a ambição mais desejada de muitos era dar um bom pontapé em Madame Nor-r-ra."**

– Eu já fiz isso. - Sirius sorriu.

– Grande merito. - Murmurou Snape.

– Cale a boca, Ranhoso.

É, quem falou isso não foi o James. Nem o Sirius. Nem o Frank. Nem o Remus.

Foi o Harry.

Lily sufocou um soluço, então seria assim?

**"Além disso, quando a pessoa conseguia encontrar o caminho das salas, havia as aulas em si. Mágica era muito mais do que sacudir a varinha e dizer meia dúzia de palavras engraçadas, como Harry logo descobriu."**

–E ele realmente pensou nisso?

– Cale-se Ranhoso. - Grunhiu James.

– Ele foi criado por trouxas, lhe explicou. - Defendeu Lily.

Os olhos de Harry e James escureceram (um visão assustadora). Então ela ainda o chamava de "Sev"?

**"Tinham de estudar o céu da noite pelo telescópio toda Quarta-Feira à meia-noite e aprender os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas."**

–O mais chato, tirando History of Magic. – Disse Do.

–Ui! Sintam o inglês da pessoa! – Disse Gina sorrindo, ela estava um pouco envergonhada da cena que fez...Mas só um pouco.

**"Três vezes por semana iam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo para estudar _Herbologia_, com uma bruxa baixa e gorda chamada _Profª. Sprout_, com quem aprendiam como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos e descobriam para que eram usados."**

– Herbologia. - Suspiraram Frank e Neville juntos.

**"Sem falar, a aula mais chata era a de _História da Magia_, a única matéria ensinada por um fantasma."**

– E que prova que fantasmas não devem ensinar.

**"O_Prof. Binns_ era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira na sala dos professores e levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aulas, deixando o corpo para trás. Binns falava sem parar enquanto eles anotavam nomes e datas e acabavam confundindo Emerico, o Mau, com Urico, o Esquisitão.**

**O _Prof. Flitwick_, que ensinava _Feitiços_, era um bruxo miudinho que tinha de subir numa pilha de livros para enxergar por cima da mesa. No começo da primeira aula ele pegou a pauta e quando chegou ao nome de Harry soltou um gritinho excitado e caiu da pilha, desaparecendo de vista."**

Todos riram e Harry corou.

**"Já a _Profª. McGonagall_ era diferente. Harry estava certo quando pensou que ela não era professora para aluno nenhum aborrecer, severa e inteligente,"**

– Com certeza.

**"fez um sermão no instante em que eles se sentaram para a primeira aula.**

**— A _Transfiguração_ é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. Estão avisados — transformou, então, a mesa em porco e de volta em mesa."**

Os do passado fizeram cara de tédio. Sempre a mesma coisa?

**"Todos ficaram muito impressionados e ansiosos para começar, mas logo perceberam que não iam transformar os móveis em animais ainda por muito tempo. Depois de fazerem anotações complicadas, receberam um fósforo e começaram a tentar transformá-lo em agulha. No fim da aula, somente Hermione Granger produzira algum efeito no fósforo,"**

–Parabéns! -Lily disse a uma Mione corada, mas orgulhosa.

**"a Profª. McGonagall mostrou a classe como o fósforo ficara todo prateado e pontiagudo e deu um raro sorriso à aluna."**

Todos, fora os que assistiram a aula, ficaram chocados. Como assim Minnie sorriu sem ser com alguns dos Marotos?

**"A matéria que todos estavam realmente aguardando com ansiedade era a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada.**

–Que pena- Falou Remus. Ele adorava DCAT, na realidade queria ensinar DCAT, ele ficou com vergonha de contar aos amigos isso, mas eles acabaram descobrindo de qualquer jeito mesmo.

Harry concordou, eles só tiveram dois professores bons Lupin e Moody. Mas a matéria tinha tudo para ser boa... Se o professor não estiver possuído por Voldemort...

**"Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho, que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia"**

–Sei – Ironizou Regulus.

**"Seu turbante, contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas os alunos não tinham muita certeza se acreditavam na historia."**

–E porque acreditariam?-Lily perguntou.

**"Primeiro porque, quando Simas Finnigan pediu ansioso para Quirrell contar como liquidara o zumbi, Quirrell ficou vermelho e começou a falar do tempo, segundo porque eles repararam que havia um cheiro engraçado em volta do turbante, e os gêmeos Weasley insistiam que devia estar cheio de alho também, de modo que Quirrell estava protegido em qualquer lugar."**

–Sei... Protegido... – Murmurava Harry.

**"Harry se sentiu aliviado ao descobrir que não estava muito atrasado com relação ao resto da turma. Muitos alunos tinham vindo de famílias de trouxas e, como ele, não faziam idéia de que eram bruxas e bruxos. Havia tanto para aprender que até gente como Rony não estava tão adiantada assim."**

–Ou como eu. – Disse Neville.

–Ou a maioria do mundo bruxo.

**"Sexta-Feira foi um dia importante para Harry e Rony. Eles finalmente conseguiram encontrar o caminho para o Salão Principal e tomar o café da manhã sem se perder nem uma vez."**

–Parabéns ¬.¬ - Disse Snape. No que ganhou olhares furiosos. Mas nem o jovem, de 15 anos, Regulus não fez nada. Se ELE dissesse isso (e queria ter dito) alguém até riria. E ele falava com Snape ás vezes...

**"— O que temos hoje? — perguntou Harry a Rony enquanto punha açúcar no mingau de aveia.**

**— Poções duplas com o pessoal da Sonserina. Snape é Diretor da Sonserina. Dizem que sempre os protege. Vamos ver se é verdade."**

–-Eu sou O QUÊ? – disse Snape. Ele sempre quis lecionar em DCAT.

**"— Gostaria que McGonagall nos protegesse — a Profª. McGonagall era Diretora da Grifinória, mas isso não a impedira de dar aos seus alunos uma montanha de dever de casa no dia anterior."**

–Minnie nunca muda u.u – disse Sírius.

**"Naquele instante chegou o correio. Harry agora já se acostumara com isso, mas levara um susto na primeira manhã quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente no Salão Principal durante o café da manhã, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles."**

–Isso assusta todo mundo na primeira vez... – Disse Dorcas. Nesse instante Lene acordou... e após algumas explicações, e pedidos de desculpas (cof cof, da Gina cof cof) voltaram a ler:

**"Edwiges não trouxera nada para Harry até então. Às vezes entrava para beliscar sua orelha e comer um pedacinho de torrada antes de ir dormir no _Corujal_com as outras corujas da escola. Esta manhã, porém, ela esvoaçou entre a geléia e o açucareiro e deixou cair um bilhete no prato de Harry. Ele o abriu imediatamente.**

**_Prezado Harry — _****dizia, numa letra muito garranchosa _— Sei que tem as tardes de Sexta-Feira livre, então será que não gostaria de vir tomar uma xícara de chá comigo por volta das três horas? Quero saber como foi a sua primeira semana. Mande-me uma resposta pela Edwiges._**

**_Hagrid"_**

James, Lily e Sírius sorriram, pelo menos Hagrid cuidava de Harry por eles.

**"Harry pediu emprestada a pena de Rony e escreveu: _"Sim, gostaria, vejo você mais tarde" _no verso do bilhete e despachou Edwiges outra vez.**

**Foi uma sorte que Harry tivesse o convite de Hagrid com que se alegrar, porque a aula de Poções foi a pior coisa que lhe acontecera até ali."**

Ò.ó Todos encararam Snape que arregalou os olhos.

–Vamos lembrar que eu ainda não fiz nada!

**"No início do banquete de abertura do ano letivo, Harry tivera a impressão de que o Prof. Snape não gostava dele. No final da primeira aula de Poções, ele viu que se enganara."**

Lily e Snape sorriram, nem tudo estava perdido. E todos os outros olharam confusos.

**"Não era bem que Snape não gostava de Harry... ele o odiava."**

.-. Sorrisos sumiram.

**"A aula de Poções foi em uma das masmorras. Era mais frio ali do que na parte social do castelo e teria dado arrepios mesmo sem os animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta."**

–Ótimo gosto para decoração Snape – Ironizou Marlene.

**"Snape, como Flitwick, começou a aula fazendo a chamada e, como Flitwick, ele parou no nome de Harry."**

–O que eu disse? – perguntou Snape num fio de esperança... Não queria que Lily o odiasse ainda mais, e sabia que se meter com seu filho não ajudaria em nada.

–Cala a boca. O livro vai dizer. – Disse Harry. Ele realmente odiava aquele homem... Não só por ter matado Dumbledore, e ter arruinado sua vida escolar, mas também por seu um aliado de Voldemort e ter sido um importante personagem na morte de seus pais.

**"— Ah, sim — disse baixinho — Harry Potter. A nossa nova celebridade."**

–Sim, sim, o Harry é foda, sabemos... – Dizia Lene.

**"Draco Malfoy e seus amigos, Crabbe e Goyle, deram risadinhas escondendo a boca com as mãos. Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Hagrid, mas não tinham o calor dos de Hagrid. Eram frios e vazios e lembravam túneis escuros."**

Lily estava muito triste, quando seu amigo virara aquele homem sem nem ao menos brilho nos olhos? _Aposto que aqueles 'amiguinhos' dele são parte da resposta,_ pensava.

**"— Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Profª. McGonagall, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço"**

Snape sorriu.

**"— Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glórias, até a zumbificar, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar."**

–Eles estão no primeiro ano Snape – Dizia Frank revoltado – Como você espera que eles se concentrem se você já os deixa com medo na primeira aula?

– E eu lá vou saber por que estou fazendo isso Longbottom?

**"Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Harry e Rony se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Hermione Granger estava sentada na beiradinha da carteira e parecia desesperada para começar a provar que não era uma cabeça-oca."**

Hermione corou.

–Aposto que você vai fazer esse Seboso calar a boca rapidinho. – Disse Sirius.

Os do presente se entreolharam. Snape não foi justo com ninguém em momento algum.

**"— Potter! — disse Snape de repente — O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódeloem pó a uma infusãode_ losna_?"**

–WTF? – disse Lene

– Só no quinto ano que aprendemos isso. – Lily, se contendo para não explodir com Snape.

**_""Raiz de quê em pó a um infusão do quê"? _****Harry olhou para Rony, que parecia tão embatucado quanto ele, a mão de Hermione se ergueu no ar."**

Todos a olharam com cara de 'Como você sabe disso?', no que ela deu de ombros.

–Eu li em alguns livros...

**"— Não sei não senhor — Disse Harry.**

**A boca de Snape se contorceu num riso de desdém.**

**— Tsk, tsk, a fama pelo visto não é tudo."**

–Ele não tem o dever de saber coisa nenhuma no primeiro ano! – Rosnou James se levantando.

Snape achou melhor apenas encara-lo. Sabia quando ninguém o ajudaria.

**"E não deu atenção a mão de Hermione."**

Olhares enraivecidos na direção de Snape.

**"— Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar bezoar_?"_**

Dessa vez todos olharam para Lily, mas Mione foi quem respondeu:

–Isso é somente no sexto ano.

**"Hermione esticava sua mão no ar o mais alto que pôde sem se levantar da carteira,**

–Sexto ano, se você não for Hermione Granger. – Disse Frank sorrindo, Mione corou.

**"mas Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que fosse bezoar_. _Tentou não olhar para Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, que se sacudiam de tanto rir."**

–Como se eles soubessem – Murmurou Régulos, que até então estava quieto.

**"— Não sei não senhor.**

**— Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?"**

–Eu abri!

–Nem adiantaria decorar oras. Isso não é matéria de primeiro ano. – disse Lily.

Mione desviou o olhar. Ela decorou.

**"Harry fez força para continuar olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos frios. Folheara os livros na casa dos Dursley, mas será que Snape esperava que ele se lembrasse de tudo que vira em _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos?"_**

–Não adiantaria ù.ú – Disse Remus.

–ENTENDEMOS! – Disseram todos.

**"Snape continuava a desprezar a mão trêmula de Hermione.**

**— Qual é a diferença Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?"**

– É praticamente a mesma coisa! –Disse Lily.

**"Ao ouvir isso Hermione se levantou, a mão esquerda em direção ao teto da masmorra."**

–Eu gostava de ler! – Explicou-se Hermione, pois todos viraram-se para ela novamente.

–Claro Mione... Sempre- Disse Ron sorrindo.

**"— Não sei — disse Harry em voz baixa — Mas acho que Hermione sabe, porque o senhor não pergunta a ela?"**

–TOMA SEBOSO! \Õ/ - Disseram todos menos Snape, Régulus e Harry que deu um sorrisinho.

**"Alguns garotos riram, os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Simas e este deu uma piscadela. Snape, porém não gostou."**

–Ué! Por que eu não gostaria de ser respondido dessa forma? – Perguntou Snape com cara de confuso no que Régulus sufocou uma risada.

**"— Sente-se — disse com rispidez a Hermione — Para sua informação Potter, asfódelo_ e losna_produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a Poção dos Mortos Vivos. O bezoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salvá-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois acônitos são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que estou dizendo?"**

–Por que você não pediu? – arriscou Dorcas.

**"Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:**

**— E vou descontar um ponto da Grifinória por sua impertinência, Potter."**

Rosnados dos grifinórios.

–Olha o bullying! – disse Lene para cortar o clima, ela odiava isso.

**"As coisas não melhoraram para os alunos da Grifinória na continuação da aula de Poções."**

–Imagino o por quê. – disse Frank.

**"Snape separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar uma poção simples para curar furúnculos. **(N/Gio: fácil o caramba! Tive que repetir umas 3 vezes no Pottermore ù.ú)**Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de quem parecia gostar."**

–Filho do seu amiguinho comensal Snape? – Pediu Sirius. Silêncio.

Principalmente de Régulus, que olhou para o irmão magoado. Ele também era um comensal. Mas estava arrependido.

Sirius notando esse olhar ficou quieto.

**"Tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça ocre e verde invadiram a masmorra.**

**Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Simas transformando-o numa bolha retorcida."**

– Vejo que nosso filho puxou o SEU talento para poções Aly – Disse Frank gozador para a namorada. Que corou junto com o filho.

**"e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto Neville, que se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor."**

Aly estava com dó do filho, mas Frank olhava Snape com um olhar ameaçador. Sentia que o 'professor' não ajudaria muito seu filho.

**"— Menino idiota! — vociferou Snape, limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha — Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?"**

–SNAPE! – Gritou Frank – Olha como trata meu filho! – Disse ele se aproximando perigosamente do sonserino.

–Calma Frank! – Gritou Do. A única que conseguiu controlar sua raiva. – Ele ainda não fez nada! Lembre que ele precisa ler!

Frank baixou a varinha. Mas meteu um soco no nariz de Snape, recebendo aplausos dos homens e Gina.

**"Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz.**

**— Levem-no para a Ala Hospitalar — Snape ordenou a Simas.**

**Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Harry e Rony, que estavam trabalhando ao lado de Neville."**

–Ihh, vai sobrar pra alguém... – Cantarolou Fred.

**"— Você, Potter, por que não disse a ele para não adicionar as cerdas? Achou que você pareceria melhor se ele errasse, não foi? Mais um ponto que você perdeu para Grifinória."**

–SNAAAAAPE! – James estava com chamas nos olhos, pronto para atacar.

–Potter! Cale a boca! Eu ainda não fiz isso! E não sei por que estou fazendo tão pouco!

–NÃO FALE ASSIM COM MEU PAI SEU SEBOSO! – gritou Harry.

–Não fale como devo falar com as pessoas! EU NEM TE CONHEÇO!

–Isso não foi desculpa para fazer da minha vida uma grande bos...

–TODO MUNDO CALA A BOCA AGORA! – gritou... Lily?

–Mãe... ele...

–Harry, por favor, não quero saber, até porque o livro vai mostrar. Mas nós temos 7 livros para ler. Eu não quero ter que aturar isso! – E saiu.

Todos olharam o livro. E as letras tinham sumido. Precisavam de Lily. Remus pensava porque isso não aconteceu com Harry.

–Eu vou atrás dela. – Disse James não esperando resposta.

Ele foi até um dos quartos, provavelmente o dos pais de James, lá ele sentiu uma saudade do tempo em que visitava a casa com os pais... Brincava com suas amigas e amigos brasileiros... Não tinha filho, ou Voldemort... tudo era mais fácil... Ele era só uma criança.

Achou a ruiva olhando pela janela com um olhar distante. Se aproximou devagar e sentou ao seu lado. Lily se escorou em seu ombro.

–Precisamos de você amor. – Começou James.

–Eu sei... e você sabe também que eu vou voltar... Eu só queria... – Começava a cair lágrimas de seus olhos verdes – Que a gente possa ler sem essas brigas... Eu sei que Snape já nos fez muitas coisas ruins... Mas agora ele não sabe o que fez! E o Harry... James! Parecia que nosso filho estava a ponto de MATAR!

–Shiiiiiu... Calma, eu sei... Podemos falar com todos para não levarem isso tudo pro lado pessoal... ou nem conseguiremos ler os livros.

Lily parou de chorar e olhou James confusa. Ele? Concordadno em não matar Severus?

–Você faria mesmo isso? James... Estamos falando de Snape!

–Eu sei... – Disse fazendo uma careta- Mas... sinto que nem ele merece morrer... ou ser torturado... e 7 livros é muita coisa. Temos que aprender a conviver... E que fique claro. Faço isso pelo bem de todos. E porque sei que você ainda o considera um grande amigo.

Lily não disse nada. Apenas beijou James. Era tão bom ser tão amada por ele. Ela foi tão burra por esperar até o sétimo ano para aceitá-lo!

–Lily... Eu te amo.

–Também te amo Jay...

Parecia de James iria falar mais alguma coisa. Mas pensou melhor e fechou a boca... _Eu vou fazer desse pedido algo muito especial._Jurou a si mesmo.

E juntos, voltaram para onde o povo todo tava.

–Gente, é o seguinte: melhor todo mundo se acalmar. Não sabemos todos os motivos de cada um, mas temos que nos acalmar para não fazer besteira.

Todos concordaram. Por mais que tinham muitos motivos, sabiam que precisavam se controlar, ou não poderiam ler, ou descobrir quem os mandou ali, e por que.

Até porque, para JAMES estar propondo trégua com Snape. A coisa tava séria.

–Snape? – Disse calmo.

–Ok, eu ainda não fiz nada disso. E eu não provoco muito...

–Garotos? – Disse novamente.

–Tentaremos nos controlar. – Disseram.

**"A injustiça foi tão grande que Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Rony deu-lhe um pontapé por trás do caldeirão.**

**— Não force a barra — cochichou — Ouvi dizer que Snape pode ser muito indigesto.**

**Quando subiam as escadas para sair da masmorra uma hora depois, os pensamentos se sucediam velozes na cabeça de Harry, que se sentia deprimido. Perdera dois pontos para Grifinória na primeira semana, por que Snape o odiava tanto?"**

–Também quero saber... – Sussurrou Snape.

**"— Ânimo — disse Rony — Snape está sempre tirando pontos de Fred e Jorge. Posso ir com você a casa de Hagrid?"**

–-Corrigindo: ele sempre tira pontos de todo mundo. – Disse Fred

–- Menos da Sonserina, é claro.- Completou Jorge.

**"As cinco para as três eles saíram do castelo e atravessaram a propriedade. Hagrid morava numa casinha de madeira na orla da Floresta Proibida. Um par de galochas estava à porta da casa."**

Os Grifinórios sorriram. Amavam o meio-gigante, e sempre iam a sua cabana.

**"Quando Harry bateu à porta eles ouviram uma correria frenética e latidos ferozes. Depois, a voz de Hagrid dizendo:**

**— Para trás, Canino para trás."**

–-Caninooo *-* - Disse Sírius, ele adorava o cão. O porque disso é um mistério, deve ser porque é o seu igual.

**"A cara barbuda de Hagrid apareceu na fresta quando a porta se abriu.**

**— Espere aí. Para trás_, _Canino.**

**Ele os fez entrar, lutando para segurar com firmeza a coleira de um enorme cão de caçar javalis. Havia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto, uma chaleira de cobre fervia ao fogão e a um canto havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos.**

**— Estejam à vontade — falou Hagrid, soltando Canino, que pulou imediatamente para cima de Rony e começou a lamber-lhe a orelha."**

Todos riram.

**"Como Hagrid, parecia óbvio que Canino não era tão feroz quanto se esperava."**

–Claro que não! – Disse Sirius indignado. – Todos os cães são gente fina!

–Er... _Gente_?

–Vocês entendeu Remus ¬¬

**"— Este é o Rony — Harry disse a Hagrid, que fora despejar água fervendo num grande bule de chá e arrumar biscoitos num prato.**

**— Mais um Weasley, hein?"**

–A sociedade nos ama Õ/ - Disseram os Weasley.

**"— exclamou Hagrid vendo as sardas de Rony — Passei metade da vida expulsando seus irmãos da floresta."**

–E a outra tentando achar os marotos. Mas a minha capa ajuda bastante. – disse Jay.

**"Os biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles, mas Harry e Rony fingiram gostar e contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino descansou a cabeça no colo de Harry e cobriu as vestes dele de baba. Harry e Rony ficaram contentes de ouvir Hagrid chamar Filch de guitarra velha."**

–-Hagrid gosta de Filch tanto quanto Sírius gosta de gatos.. – disse Lene.

**"— Quanto àquela gata, Madame Nor-r-ra, às vezes eu tenho vontade de apresentar o Canino a ela."**

–APOIADO! – Disseram todos.

**"Sabe que todas as vezes que vou até a escola ela me segue por toda parte? Não consigo me livrar da gata. É Filch que a manda fazer isso."**

–-Zelador desgraçado. u.u – Disse Sirius.

**"Harry contou a Hagrid a aula de Snape. Hagrid, como Rony, disse a Harry que não se preocupasse,que Snape não gostava praticamente de nenhum aluno."**

Snape estava se sentindo mal... O que ele fez? O que fizeram com ele? Ele sempre foi quieto. Sofria dentro de sua casa, e tinha poucas amizades... Mas não conseguia imaginar o que o fez ser assim com qualquer um.

**"— Mas ele parecia que realmente me odiava.**

**— Bobagem! Por que o odiaria?"**

James ficou quieto. E trocou um olhar com Snape. Achava que sabia de uns motivos.

Os marotos sempre fizeram questão de azucrinar a vida de Snape. Nunca pensou que um dia ele teria caminho livre para fazer o mesmo com seu filho.

**"Mas Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que Hagrid evitou encará-lo quando disse isso."**

Claro... Pensava James. Hagrid sabia da inimizade de James e Snape.

**"— Como vai seu irmão Carlinhos? — Perguntou Hagrid a Rony — Eu gostava muito dele. Tinha muito jeito com animais."**

–Ele é um animal u.u – Disse Jorge, e continuou ao olhar de todos. – Nada esquece... – Com uma careta.

–Trauma de infância gente... Trauma de infância... – Suspirava Fred.

**"Harry se perguntou se Hagrid teria mudado de assunto de propósito. Enquanto Rony contava tudo sobre o trabalho de Carlinhos com dragões, Harry apanhou um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa sob o abafador de chá.**

**Era uma noticia recortada do _Profeta Diário._**

**_O CASO GRINGOTES_**

**_Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de Julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecido. Os duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado. O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia._**

**_— Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo — di_****sse um porta-voz esta tarde.**

**Harry lembrou-se que Rony lhe contata no trem que alguém tentara roubar_Gringotes_, mas não mencionara a data.**

**— Hagrid! — exclamou Harry — Aquele arrombamento de Gringotes aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário! Talvez estivesse acontecendo enquanto a gente estava lá!"**

o.õ

–Ou talvez tenham sido vocês? U.u – disse Gina.

**"Não havia a menor dúvida, desta vez, Hagrid decididamente evitara encarar Harry. Resmungou alguma coisa e lhe ofereceu mais um biscoito."**

–-Boa sorte estômago.

**"Harry releu a notícia "_O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia". _Hagrid esvaziara o cofre setecentos e treze, se é que se podia chamar esvaziar alguém levar aquele pacotinho encalombado. Seria aquilo que os ladrões estavam procurando?"**

–Aeew Filhão bate aqui seu gênio! Entendeu ô/

õ

Harry tinha jeito mesmo de auror...Pensavam.

**"Quando Harry e Rony voltaram ao castelo para jantar, tinham os bolsos pesados com os biscoitos que a educação os impedira de recusar."**

Lily sorriu. Seu filho era mesmo muito educado.

**"Harry pensou que nenhuma das aulas a que assistira até ali tinha lhe dado tanto o que pensar quanto o chá com Rúbeo Hagrid.**

**Será que Hagrid tinha apanhado o pacote bem na hora? Onde estava o pacote agora? Será que ele sabia alguma coisa de Snape que não queria contar a Harry?"**

–Tem... – Lamentou-se James,

–Tô sabendo pai :/

–Quem lê agora?

–Eu. – disse Lene.

* * *

**N/Biaa:Gente eu não entendo, no Nyah estamos faltando 4 reviews para 100 e aqui, só tem... cinco?¬¬ To quase desistindo de postar aqui.**


	10. O Duelo a Meia Noite

**Capítulo de Gi**

**Respondendo os reviews:**

Guest 1[Não pare não, estou gostando bastante da fic :D]:

**Own brigada...**

Guest (Que eu sei quem é) [Biaa eu adorei o cap. Tipo Harry ameaçador e tudo mais...  
Achei o maximo o Reg e tudo mais...  
Eu quase surtei qnd vi q tinha perdido taaantas att asim sério eu quase me matei...  
Qnd vem o prox? Responde por e-mail]:**  
**

**Foi mal, mas não sei se o email chegou... Own valeu mesmo, Reg é um fofo né?**

Guest2 [Nao desiste nao.  
Aqui o povo acostumou com o pessoal abandonando esse tipo de fic, entao nao começa a ler enquanto nao está completa.  
Bjs]:

**Ok, só por isso não vou parar.**

* * *

–Eu. – disse Lene."

Lily entregou o livro para a amiga, que começou.

**"O Duelo a meia-noite"**

–Que duelo Harry Potter? – perguntou Lily com as mãos na cintura.

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas pediu para que Marlene continuasse. A morena atendeu ao pedido, por experiência própria, sabia que era melhor não deixar Lily braba... Antes da hora.

**HARRY JAMAIS ACREDITARA que fosse encontrar um garoto que ele detestasse mais do que Duda, mas isto foi antes de conhecer Draco. Os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, porém, só tinham uma aula com os da Sonserina,**

–Graças a Mérlin – disse Sírius

**a de Poções,**

Nessa hora todos fulminaram Snape com os olhos.

**por isso não precisavam aturar Draco muito tempo. Ou pelo menos, não precisavam até ver um aviso pregado no Salão Comunal da Grifinória que fez todos gemerem. As aulas de vôo começariam na Quinta-Feira e os alunos das duas casas aprenderiam juntos.**

–Isso é ótimo Harry! –disse James sorridente – Você vai poder esfregar na cara daquela cobrinha quem é o melhor.

–A menos que Malfoy seja melhor, Potter – disse Snape. No que todos ignoraram.

**— Típico — disse Harry desanimado — É o que eu sempre quis, fazer papel de palhaço montado numa vassoura na frente do Draco.**

–Como se o MEU filho fosse fazer papel de palhaço numa vassoura. – disse James, modestamente. – Pena que deverá esperar até o segundo ano para fazer os testes para o time da Grifinória.

Os do presente trocaram olhares divertidos.

–É... uma pena mesmo. – disse Gina.

**Ele estivera ansioso para aprender a voar, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.**

–Claro! Voar é a melhor coisa do mundo! – dizia James com os olhos brilhando. Todos os amantes de quadribol concordaram.

**— Você não sabe se vai fazer papel de palhaço — disse Rony sensato — Em todo o caso, sei que Draco vive falando que é bom em Quadribol, mas aposto que é conversa fiada.**

–Por que sempre que um personagem 'mal' fala que é bom em alguma coisa, todo mundo diz que ele tá mentindo? – perguntou Régulus. Ninguém respondeu.

**Draco sem dúvida falava muito de vôos. Queixava-se em voz alta que os alunos do primeiro ano nunca entravam para o time de Quadribol**

Aquela troca de olhares entre o povo do presente.

**e se gabava em longas histórias, que sempre pareciam terminar com ele escapando por um triz dos trouxas de helicóptero.**

Todos, menos Snape, encararam Régulus.

–Explicado? – perguntou Frank

–Sim ¬¬

**Mas ele não era o único, pelo que Simas Finnigan contava, ele passara a maior parte da infância voando pelo campo montado numa vassoura.**

– Aí já é mais possível. – disse Aly.

**Até Rony contava para quem quisesse ouvir sobre a vez em que ele quase batera numa asa delta montado na velha vassoura de Carlinhos.**

Todos, menos Snape, pra variar, riram.

**Todos os garotos de famílias de bruxos falavam o tempo todo de Quadribol. Rony já tivera uma grande discussão sobre futebol com Dino Thomas, que também usava o dormitório deles.**

–Futebol? – perguntou Régulus.

–É como se fosse quadribol, para os trouxas. – respondeu... James? – Que foi? Eu gosto de esportes ok?

**Rony não via nada excitante em um jogo em que ninguém podia voar e só tinha uma bola.**

–Só uma bola? – exclamou Frank – que graça tem nisso?

Os que conheciam o jogo apenas reviraram os olhos.

**Harry surpreendera Rony cutucando o pôster em que Dino aparecia com o time de futebol de _West Ham_, tentando fazer os jogadores se mexerem.**

Novamente, todos riram.

**Neville nunca andara de vassoura na vida, porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma.**

Frank e Alice trocaram olhares de consolo com o filho.

–Bom, se Neville puxou a mãe... Acho que ela estava certíssima. – Disse James, no que Alice tacou-lhe uma almofada.

– O que você quis dizer com isso Potter? – perguntou Alice.

– Er... nada, afinal, não foi você que derrubou a professora na nossa primeira aula de voo não é?

**No fundo, Harry achava que ela estava certíssima,**

Harry e James trocaram um olhar surpreso e caíram na gargalhada.

**porque Neville conseguira sofrer um número impressionante de acidentes mesmo com os dois pés no chão.**

É, Neville, sinto informar, você é mais parecido com sua mãe do que pensa. – disse Sírius, no que recebeu outra almofadada de Alice.

**Hermione Granger estava quase tão nervosa quanto Neville com a idéia de voar. Isto não era coisa que se aprendesse de cor em um livro, não que ela não tivesse tentado.**

Os do passado a olharam com cara espantada.

–Jura? – Disse James

–O que? – disse Mione

–Que você tentou isso! – disse Sírius.

–Mais ou menos...

Lily ficou quieta... Ela leu muito sobre isso antes de sua primeira aula de voo.

**No café da manhã de Quinta-Feira, deu um cansaço neles falando sobre macetes de vôo que lera em um livro da biblioteca chamado _Quadribol Através dos Séculos._**

–Esse livro é o melhor! – disse James (N/Gio: SIM! Pq eu tenho *-* é o melhor u.u)

–Concordo Veado! – disse Sírius.

–CER-VO!

– VE-A-DO! – disseram Sírius e Rony.

– CERVO! – agora eram James e Harry.

Todos riram da cena.

– Ok, chifrudo então. Ponto final. Continue Lene, querida. – disse Sírius galanteador, antes que James e Harry discutissem.

**Neville praticamente se pendurava em cada palavra que ela dizia, desesperado para aprender qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a se segurar na vassoura mais tarde,**

–Não se preocupe filho, se você ficar nervoso, só piora... – disse Frank, que adorava quadribol.

**mas todos os outros ficaram muito felizes quando a conferência de Hermione foi interrompida pela chegada do correio.**

**Harry não recebera nenhuma carta desde o bilhete de Hagrid, uma coisa que Draco não demorara nada a notar, é claro.**

– Sonserino de bos...

–JAMES!

–Liberdade de expressão amor!

–unf! Não dê esse tipo de exemplo ao seu FILHO! – Harry corou, e todos os outros seguravam a risada.

–Ele tem a minha idade!

– Não importa! Seja um pai exemplar! Ou não teremos outros filhos jamais! u.u

Dessa vez, as gargalhadas não puderam ser aguentadas. James ficou quieto, parecia um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas.

**A coruja de Draco estava sempre lhe trazendo de casa pacotes de doces, que ele abria fazendo farol na mesa da Sonserina.**

James e Lily sorriram tristes. Queriam poder ELES mandar esses mimos a Harry... Claro, não exageradamente.

**Uma coruja de curral trouxe para Neville um pacotinho da avó.**

Frank sorriu. Sua mãe podia ser meio chata às vezes, mas sabia que ela faria de tudo para que o neto fosse feliz.

**Ele o abriu excitado e mostrou a todos uma bolinha de vidro do tamanho de uma bola de gude grande, que parecia cheia de fumaça branca.**

–Um Lembrol! – exclamou Frank feliz. – Eu sempre ganhava um da mamãe. – explicou.

**— É um _Lembrol_! — explicou ele — Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte assim e se ele fica vermelho, ah... — e ficou sem graça, porque o _Lembrol_ de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate —... Você esqueceu alguma coisa...**

**Neville estava tentando se lembrar do que esquecera**

Todos riram.

–Essa é a parte ruim. Você esquece o que esqueceu – disse Frank.

**quando Draco, que ia passando pela mesa da Grifinória, arrancou o _Lembrol_ de sua mão.**

Frank instantaneamente levantou-se de um pulo dizendo:

–Devolva isso agora seu filhote de Doninha!

– Frank, senta aí e relaxa, é só um livro – Disse Remus. Muitos seguravam a risada.

**Harry e Rony puseram-se imediatamente de pé.**

– Bate aqui garotos Ô/ - disse Frank.

**Andavam querendo um motivo para brigar com Draco,**

– Harry...

– Amor, deixa o garoto! Você já azarou vários garotos abusados nos corredores. Seu filho está defendendo um amigo!

Lily se calou... Mais uma coisa em comum entre Harry e James: a lealdade aos amigos.

**mas a Profª. McGonagall, que era capaz de identificar uma confusão mais depressa do que qualquer outro professor da escola, num segundo estava lá.**

–Sempre a Tia Minnie. – suspirou Remus, já acostumado a ver a professora impedindo a briga de marotos e sonserinos. Leia-se Snape.

**— Que é que está acontecendo?**

**— Draco tirou o meu _Lembrol_, professora.**

**Mal-Humorado, Draco mais do que depressa largou o _Lembrol _na mesa.**

**— Só estava olhando — falou, e saiu de fininho com Crabbe e Goyle na esteira.**

–Ahan, só olhando... Sei... – disse Dorcas.

– Esses brutamontes que seguem Malfoy não sabem o que fazer sem ser segui-lo? – perguntou Lene.

–Não. – respondeu simplesmente o Trio de Ouro.

**Às três e meia, aquela tarde, Harry, Rony e os outros garotos da Grifinória desceram correndo as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de vôo. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à Floresta Proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente a distância.**

–Clima perfeito para voar. – afirmou James.

–Falou o expert no assunto – desdenhou Snape.

– Sabe como é Snape, eu prefiro voar, a ficar trancado numa sala com um kit de química, que parece não fazer muito bem aos cabelos.

Algumas risadas, mas deu pra ver que algumas pessoas ali ficaram em clima tenso.

– A qual é! Vocês não esperam que a gente dê as mãos e comece a dançar 'ciranda-cirandinha' não é? – disse James indignado.

Novamente, a sala foi tomada por risadas... Que comparação era aquela?

–Ok amor... Ok, vamos nos acostumar com isso – disse Lily ainda com um sorriso teimoso no rosto.

**Os garotos da Sonserina já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Harry ouvira Fred e Jorge Weasley se queixarem das vassouras da escola, dizendo que havia umas que começavam a vibrar quando voavam muito alto, ou sempre repuxavam ligeiramente para a esquerda.**

–Confirmado – disseram todos, menos Mione, Neville, Snape, Aly, Lily e Dorcas. Que não curtiam muito voar muito alto, ou voar.

**A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.**

**— Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? — perguntou com rispidez — Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo.**

– Que simpática – disse Lene surpresa.

– Professores não tem que ser simpáticos, tem que ensinar sua matéria, e manter a turma sob controle, ensinar _disciplina_. – disse Régulus

**Harry olhou para a vassoura. Era velha e tinha algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos.**

**— Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura — mandou Madame Hooch diante deles — E digam "Em pé!".**

**— EM PÉ! — gritaram todos.**

Muitos na sala gritaram também.

'Loucos' murmurou Rég-rég (N/Gio : ^^ awn, eu amo esse apelido kk'... ignorem essa nota '-')

**A vassoura de Harry pulou imediatamente para sua mão, mas foi uma das poucas que fez isso.**

Harry corou com as palmas que recebeu e a batidinha nas costas de seu pai.

**A de Hermione Granger simplesmente se virou no chão e a de Neville nem se mexeu. _Talvez as vassouras como os cavalos, percebessem quando a pessoa estava com medo_, pensou Harry,**

– Aí Lily! Ele tem seu raciocínio pelo menos, estava começando a desconfiar da mãe. – disse Sírius.

– O QUÊ? Tá maluco Black? – Gritou Lily.

– Calma ruiva! Era brincadeira! Ele tem seus olhos, sua calma, seu tudo! – dizia desesperado já que agora tinha uma varinha entre ele e uma ruiva com olhar perigoso.

**havia um tremor na voz de Neville, que dizia com demasiada clareza que ele queria manter os pés no chão.**

– Sei como é filho, sei como é. – disse Aly.

**Madame Hooch, em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-la. Harry e Rony ficaram contentes quando ela disse a Draco que ele segurava a vassoura errado havia anos.**

–CHUPA MALFOY! – gritaram os marotos e Frank.

As meninas estavam com cara tipo: O.o que (PIIIII) foi essa?

**— Agora, quando eu apitar, dêem um impulso forte com os pés — disse a professora — Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para frente. Quando eu apitar... três... dois...**

–UM! – gritou James pulando do sofá.

...

–Cadê o um do livro? – perguntou Sírius.

**Mas Neville, nervoso, assustado, e com medo que a vassoura o largasse no chão, deu um impulso forte antes mesmo de o apito tocar os lábios de Madame Hooch.**

–Você não tem muita sorte garoto. – comentou Snape para Neville. Que achou meio estranho o "diretor" estar falando com ele desse jeito. Só concordou com a cabeça.

**— Volte, menino! — gritou ela, mas Neville subiu como uma rolha que sai sob pressão da garrafa, quatro metros, seis metros.**

Alice estava adquirindo tons de pele muito claras... Estava parecendo um fantasma.

–Mamãe... Eu estou aqui... Vivo. – disse Neville que se preocupou com a mãe.

**Harry viu a cara de Neville branca de medo espiando para o chão enquanto ganhava altura, viu-o exclamar, escorregar de lado para fora da vassoura e...**

Alice se agarrou a Frank, estava com muito medo pelo filho, mesmo sabendo que ele saiu daquela encrenca.

**BUM! Um baque surdo, um ruído de fratura e Neville caindo de borco na grama, estatelado.**

Foi preciso um tempo para Aly conseguir se acalmar. Preocupação de mãe.

**Sua vassoura continuou a subir cada vez mais alto e começou a flutuar sem pressa em direção à Floresta Proibida e desapareceu de vista.**

–Adeus! Já vai tarde. Quem sabe assim a escola não compra vassouras novas? – disseram esperançosos os Gêmeos.

– A escola não tem dinheiro para tanto! Além do mais, aposto que gastam dinheiro com algo mais importante! – disse Mione.

– Quadribol É importante Mione – disse Rony.

**Madame Hooch se debruçou sobre Neville, o rosto tão branco quanto o dele.**

**— Pulso quebrado — Harry ouviu-a murmurar — Vamos, menino, levante-se.**

– Harry tem um talento enorme de ouvir coisas. – disse Fred.

– Quase tão enorme quanto o de ouvir coisas que o metam em encrencas.

– Eu não me meto em encrencas... As encrencas que

– Veem ao seu encontro... Sim estamos sabendo – desdenhou Rony.

**Virou-se para o restante da classe.**

**— Nenhum de vocês vai se mexer enquanto levo este menino a _Ala_ _Hospitalar_! Deixem as vassouras onde estão ou vão ser expulsos de Hogwarts antes de poderem dizer "Quadribol". Vamos, querido.**

**Neville, o rosto manchado de lágrimas, segurando o pulso, saiu mancando em companhia de Madame Hooch, que o abraçava pelos ombros. Assim que se distanciaram e ficaram fora do campo de audição da classe, Draco caiu na gargalhada.**

– Quando eu por as mãos nesse moleque... – dizia Frank.

– Daqui a pouco vou aplicar umas coisas da lista dos Dursley nele! – ameaçou Alice, no que todos a olharam espantados – Que foi? Eu também tenho direito de ficar com raiva de alguém que trata meu filho dessa maneira! – Justificou-se.

**— Vocês viram a cara dele, o panaca?**

– Panaca é o seu...

– JAMES!

**Os outros alunos da Sonserina fizeram coro.**

**— Cala a boca, Draco — retrucou Parvati Patil.**

– Gostei dela, aprovo como peguete filho. – disse James.

–O quê? – disse Harry.

– É, sabe? Uns beijinhos, mas nada de mais, ela não me parece muito... Aguentável... E... – mas foi interrompido por Gina:

– Harry não é muito de "pegar" James, e ela não é mesmo uma garota aguentável. Continue Lene, sim?

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar, e coraram.

James escondeu um sorrisinho, _sabia_ que o gosto por ruivas estava no sangue.

**— Uuuu, defendendo o Neville? — disse Pansy Parkinson, uma aluna da Sonserina de feições duras — Nunca pensei que você gostasse de manteiguinhas derretidas, Parvati.**

– AH TÃO ZUANDO COM A MINHA CARA! Desculpa Régulus, mas alguns sonserinos por aí deveriam conhecer a sola do meu sapato. – disse Frank – ou pelo menos o estupefaça da Aly.

– Isso sim. – disse Remus com um arrepio, como todos do passado. E explicou: Ela é ótima nesse feitiço.

– Tipo a Gina com a azaração para rebater bicho-papão? – perguntaram os gêmeos com medo.

Gina e Aly riram.

**— Olhe! — disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama — É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou.**

– Porcaria que você queria ter roubado não é? – perguntou Rony.

– Inveja é uma coisa tão feia... – lamentou-se Remus.

**O _Lembrol_ cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.**

**— Me dá isso aqui, Draco — falou Harry em voz baixa.**

– PERIGO! – alertaram os do presente.

**Todos pararam de conversar para espiar, Draco soltou uma risadinha malvada.**

**— Acho que vou deixá-la em algum lugar para Neville apanhar, que tal em cima de uma árvore?**

– Que tal _eu_ te deixar em cima de uma árvore? – perguntou James.

Muitos riram, mas isso fez Harry se lembrar do que os Marotos fizeram com Snape em seu 5º ano. _Ele mereceu_ tentou convencer a si mesmo.

**— Me dá isso aqui — berrou Harry, mas Draco montara na vassoura e saíra voando. Ele não mentira, sabia voar bem, e planando ao nível dos ramos mais altos de um carvalho desafiou — Venha buscar, Potter!**

–Vai lá filho! E se tiver oportunidade, derrube aquela doninha da vassoura! – incentivou James. Lily apenas ficou calada. Um incentivando já era bom.

**Harry agarrou a vassoura.**

Lene parou a leitura por um momento.

–Sabem... Se pararmos pra pensar por um momento. Os autores devem cuidar com algumas frases... Pode haver duplo sentido.

Risadas por toda sala.

– Como disse uma pessoa que eu não conheço: "Sou responsável por aquilo que eu falo, não por aquilo que você entende." – disse Remus rindo com os outros.

**— Não! — gritou Hermione Granger — Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer Vocês vão nos meter numa enrascada.**

Todos os garotos, em companhia de Lene e Gina, reviraram os olhos.

**Harry não lhe deu atenção. O sangue palpitava em suas orelhas. Ele montou a vassoura, deu um impulso com força e subiu, subiu alto, o ar passou veloz pelo seu cabelo e suas vestes se agitaram com força para trás e numa onda de feroz alegria ele percebeu que encontrara alguma coisa que era capaz de fazer sem ninguém lhe ensinar.**

Harry sorriu com a lembrança de seu primeiro voo numa vassoura.

–EU DISSE! – gritou James – MEU FILHO É MUITO FO...

– JAMES!

– FONTÁSTICO amor. u.u

**Isto era fácil, era maravilhoso_. _Puxou a vassoura para o alto para subir ainda mais e ouviu gritos e exclamações das garotas lá no chão e um _viva_ de admiração do Rony. Virou a vassoura com um gesto brusco ficando de frente para Draco, que planava no ar. O garoto estava abobalhado.**

–Claro, meu filho arrasa com a sua vassoura.

– James... O duplo sentido lembra? – disse Lene.

– Entenda como quiser Lene, entenda como quiser.

Nem é preciso comentar que muitas risadas seguiram essa frase, com um Harry muito corado.

**— Me dá isso aqui — mandou Harry — Ou vou derrubar você dessa vassoura!**

– SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE! – berrou James orgulhoso.

**— Ah é? — retrucou Draco, tentando caçoar, mas parecendo preocupado.**

– Não se garante sem os amiguinhos Malfoy? – desafiou James.

**Harry de alguma maneira sabia o que fazer.**

– Claro porque ele é meu filho e está no...

– JÁ ENTENDEMOS! – gritaram todos.

**Curvou-se para frente, segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e ela disparou na direção de Draco como uma lança. Draco só conseguiu escapar por um triz. Harry fez uma curva fechada e manteve a vassoura firme. Algumas pessoas no chão aplaudiam.**

James fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas Lily lhe lançou seu melhor olhar assassino.

**— Aqui não tem Crabbe nem Goyle para salvarem sua pele, Draco — berrou Harry.**

–Hotweels, vai encarar? – disseram os gêmeos em poze.

**O mesmo pensamento parecia ter ocorrido a Draco.**

– Até ele sabe que apanha! – indignou-se Régulus – que vergonha da Sonserina!

– Não que tenha muitos corajosos na Sonserina... Isso é com o Grifinórios em geral. – disse Rony.

**— Apanhe se puder, então! — gritou, e atirou a bolinha de cristal no ar e voltou para o chão.**

–Covarde – murmurou Dorcas.

**Harry viu, como se fosse em câmara lenta, a bolinha subir no ar e começar a cair. Ele se curvou para frente e apontou o cabo da vassoura para baixo, no instante seguinte estava ganhando velocidade num mergulho quase vertical, apostando corrida com a bolinha. O vento assobiava em suas orelhas, misturado aos gritos das pessoas que olhavam, ele esticou a mão a uns trinta centímetros do solo agarrou-a, bem em tempo de levar a vassoura à posição vertical, e caiu suavemente na grama com o _Lembrol _salvo e seguro na mão.**

–MEU FILHOOOOOOOOO – berrou James. De novo. – Vai ser o segundo melhor apanhador do século.

– Segundo? – perguntou Rony

– Claro. O primeiro sou eu. – disse sorrindo, no que recebeu várias almofadadas.

– Mas você é artilheiro, Viado. – disse Sírius.

– Não importa, você sabe que se for preciso eu jogo como apanhador. Até ganhei aquela medalha lembra? Está lá na sala dos troféus.

Harry sorriu junto com o trio, estava explicado, Harry sempre achou que o pai fora apanhador...

**— HARRY POTTER!**

– Iiiihhhh, FODEU – disse uma voz

– James! – gritou Lily

–Mas eu não falei nada! – defendeu-se o maroto

– Então... Quem foi? – perguntou Gina.

Ninguém respondeu, mas os marotos viram um sorrisinho idêntico no rosto de cada gêmeo.

– É uma nova invenção nossa – explicou Fred aos sussurros – ainda não terminamos, nem nomeamos, mas ninguém pode te acusar de falar algo que não sai de sua boda. – finalizou piscando.

Os marotos sorriram, aqueles gêmeos eram mesmo bons no que faziam.

– Onde está? – perguntou Remus, curioso.

– Botamos num canto da sala, acionamos com a varinha e...

–O que vocês estão cochichando aí atrás? – perguntou Lily desconfiada.

– Que foi amor? Você desconfia de NÓS?

– Always.

**Ele perdeu a animação mais depressa do que quando mergulhara.**

**A Profª. McGonagall vinha correndo em direção à turma.**

– Oh no! – disseram muitos.

– Vish, vocês gostam de falar inglês né? – perguntou Snape.

– Oh yeah – respondeu Sírius.

**Ele se levantou tremendo.**

**— Nunca... em todo o tempo que estou em Hogwarts... — a Profª. McGonagall quase perdeu a fala de espanto e seus óculos cintilavam sem parar —... Como é que você se atreve... podia ter partido o pescoço...**

–Não foi culpa dele Minnie! – dizia Sírius.

–Foi a Doninha! – dizia Frank

– Tenha piedade – implorava Remus.

– Você sabe que ele tem o meu talento! Não faça nada com ele Ç.Ç – choramingava James.

– É SÓ UM LIVRO! – gritou Dô.

**— Não foi culpa dele, professora...**

**— Calada, Srta. Patil...**

**— Mas Draco...**

**— Chega, Sr. Weasley, Potter me acompanhe, agora.**

–NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO – gritaram os do passado, com exceção de Snape.

–Sem drama, please. – disse Gina (N/A: quem viu essa polemica da Manu Gavassi?)

–Mas ele pode ser expulso! – dizia Sírius desesperado balançando Rony loucamente.

–Mas ele está aqui! E a gente disse que estudamos até o sexto ano! – respondeu o ruivo.

...

– Er... Ah é. Hehe... Continuando... – disse Lene.

**Harry viu as caras vitoriosas de Draco, Crabbe e Goyle ao sair acompanhando, espantado, a Profª. McGonagall, que seguiu para o castelo. Ia ser expulso, sabia. Queria dizer alguma coisa para se defender, mas parecia ter acontecido alguma coisa com a sua voz.**

– Calma filho, a Tia Minnie não vai fazer nada com você... ela não vai... – falava James, tentando se fazer acreditar.

– Eu vou socar aquelas caras de bunda de macaco! – urrou Sírius.

Harry caiu na gargalhada. Todos o olharam assustado, nem tinha sido tão engraçado...

– O... Sírius... Parece... O... Ron... Né Mione? – dizia tentando se acalmar.

A morena entendeu na hora e riu também. Pareciam mesmo.

Lene continuou mesmo ainda confusa.

**A Profª. McGonagall caminhava decidida, sem nem olhar para trás, ele tinha que correr para acompanhar seu passo. Agora se enrascara. Não tinha durado nem duas semanas. Estaria fazendo as malas dali a dez minutos.**

–Otimismo hein Harry? – disse Jorge.

– Pois é, tenta você ser quase expulso na sua segunda semana de aula pra ver como vai ficar otimista.

Fred e Jorge estavam emocionados, a ironia Potter *-*.

**Que iriam dizer os Dursley quando ele aparecesse à porta da casa?**

–Que você já estava de saída! – disse Sírius imediatamente, e ao olhar de todos explicou- eu sei que eu não morri. Vá me procurar!

Os do presente ficaram quietos, e Lene, percebendo o clima, continuou.

**Subiram os degraus da entrada, subiram a escadaria de mármore, e a Profª. McGonagall continuava a não dizer nada. Escancarava portas e marchava pelos corredores com Harry trotando infeliz atrás dela. Talvez ela o levasse a Dumbledore. Pensou em Hagrid, aluno expulso a quem tinham permitido continuar na escola como guarda-caça. Talvez virasse assistente de Hagrid.**

–Não seria tão ruim – comentou Neville.

– É com certeza não, porque a melhor coisa é virar ajudante de alguém que cria diversos tipos de animais que podem te ferir de três jeitos ou mais diferentes! – se indignou Rony, ele nunca se esqueceria dos Esplosivins.

– Rony... É o Hagrid...

– É... Ok. Desculpa pessoal, mágoa de aluno.

**Seu estômago revirava só de pensar, observando Rony e os outros se tornarem bruxos enquanto ele andava pela propriedade carregando a bolsa de Hagrid.**

–Não acho que isso aconteceria de fato... – comentou Dô.

**A Profª. McGonagall parou à porta de uma sala de aula. Abriu a porta e meteu a cabeça para dentro.**

**— Com licença, Prof. Flitwick, posso pedir o Wood emprestado por um instante?**

–Wood? – perguntaram todos do passado, sem exceções, dessa vez.

**_"Wood?"_**** pensou Harry, intrigado, Wood seria alguma coisa que ela ia usar para castigá-lo?**

Todos do presente caíram na gargalhada, e os do passado acharam estranhos, mas sabe aquela risada que você se contagia? Pois é, num estante todos estavam rindo junto. Menos Snape. _O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_ Perguntava-se.

**Mas Wood afinal era uma pessoa, um menino forte do quinto ano, que saiu da sala de Flitwick parecendo confuso.**

James franziu o cenho pensativo... Será?

**— Vocês dois me sigam — disse a Profª. McGonagall, e continuaram todos pelo corredor, Wood examinando Harry com curiosidade — Entrem.**

**A Profª. McGonagall indicou uma sala de aula que estava vazia exceto por Pirraça, que se ocupava em escrever palavrões no quadro-negro.**

–Aposto que sei com quem ele aprendeu certos palavrões – disse Lily olhando acusadoramente aos marotos, eles por sua vez, desviaram o olhar e pediram para Lene continuar.

**— Fora, Pirraça! — ordenou ela.**

– Vai Tia Ô/ - disse... Lily? – O que? Ficar tanto tempo com vocês prejudica a sanidade mental, ok?

– Ok... Mas pirraça não vai obedecer a Professora McGonagall u.u – disse Fred. – Ele não obedece qualquer um, acredite, eu e Jorge podemos falar que ele só _nos_ ajuda.

– Ui modesto ¬¬

**Pirraça atirou o giz em uma cesta, produzindo um eco metálico e alto e saiu xingando. A Profª. McGonagall bateu a porta atrás dele e virou-se para encarar os dois garotos.**

A maioria engoliu um seco, os olharem da Profª. McGonagall deixavam qualquer um com medo.

**— Harry Potter, este é Olívio Wood. Olívio... encontrei um _apanhador_ para você.**

Lene parou a leitura por um minuto, até todos os que não sabiam do fato, digerirem a última frase.

James foi o primeiro a gritar falar:

– EU DISSE QUE MEU FILHO ERA DEMAIS!

– Mas ele está no primeiro ano – disse Régulus – Deve ser o jogador mais novo do...

– ... Século – completaram os do presente.

Todos estavam comentando isso muito entusiasmados (com exceção de Snape, como sempre), e Sírius com um sorriso malvado no rosto comenta alto:

–Pois é James, parece que achamos alguém melhor do que você.

O moreno parou o que estava fazendo na hora:

– O quê? Não! Eu concerteza sou melhor.

– Não sei... Ele entrou no primeiro ano... E você... Não.

– Isso não importa Almofadinhas, o time já estava completo no meu primeiro ano e...

– Mas a Tia Minnie infringiu uma regra de Hogwarts, e isso só para colocar Harry no time da Grifinória.

Quando James ia responder, com palavras não muito educadas, Dorcas interrompeu:

– NEM VEM! Vamos ler. Outra hora podemos fazer uma pequena... Competição familiar para resolvermos essa questão. – disse sorrindo no que todos concordaram.

**A expressão de Olívio mudou de confusão para prazer.**

– Outro amante de quadribol! – disse Frank feliz.

– Olívio? – começou Fred.

– Ele é obcecado! – continuou Jorge – Ele jogava profissionalmente até uns tempos atrás.

– Jogava? Não joga mais? – perguntou Lene.

– Er... Com a guerra ficou meio difícil de continuar com os jogos... – Explicou Harry

**— Está falando sério, professora?**

**— Seríssimo — resumiu a Profª. McGonagall — O menino tem um talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. Foi a primeira vez que montou numa vassoura, Harry?**

– Ela nunca viu nada parecido – cantarolou Sírius.

– Ela deve ter se esquecido de mim. – disse James.

**Harry confirmou com a cabeça. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que não estava sendo expulso, e começou a recuperar um pouco da sensibilidade nas pernas.**

Muitas risadas pela sala.

**— Ele apanhou aquela coisa com a mão depois de um mergulho de mais de 15 metros — a Profª. McGonagall contou a Wood. — Não sofreu um único arranhão. Nem Carlinhos Weasley seria capaz de fazer igual.**

– Aí está outro Weasley! – disse Remus.

– A gente é foda mano. – Disse Rony do gueto.

**Olívio parecia agora alguém cujos sonhos tinham virado realidade, todos ao mesmo tempo.**

**— Você já assistiu a um jogo de Quadribol, Potter? — perguntou excitado.**

– Oh sim, claro. – Disse Régulus – O garoto descobre que é um bruxo a mais ou menos 1 mês e já querem que ele tenha assistido a um jogo de Quadribol.

**— Wood é o capitão do time da Grifinória — explicou a Profª. McGonagall.**

**— E tem o físico perfeito para um apanhador — acrescentou Olívio agora andando a volta de Harry, examinando-o — Leve, veloz, vamos ter de arranjar uma vassoura decente para ele, professora, uma Nimbus 2000 ou uma Cleansweep 7, na minha opinião.**

Os olhos dos amantes de quadribol estavam brilhando.

**— Vou conversar com o Prof. Dumbledore e ver se podemos contornar o regulamento para o primeiro ano.**

– Não disse? – dizia Gina – Harry já começou a quebrar as regras de Hogwarts ali! Sendo incentivado pela coordenadora da Grifinória.

**Deus sabe que precisamos de um time melhor do que o do ano passado. Esmagado naquele último jogo contra os sonserinos. Mal consegui encarar Severo Snape no rosto durante semanas...**

Snape deu um sorriso satisfeito, coisa que muitos resolveram ignorar, inclusive James,_só pela Lily,_ pensou.

**A Profª. McGonagall espiou Harry com severidade por cima dos óculos.**

**— Quero ouvir falar que você está treinando com vontade, Potter, ou posso mudar de idéia quanto ao castigo que merece.**

Muitos engoliram o seco novamente.

**Então, inesperadamente, ela sorriu.**

– O QUÊ? – gritou Dorcas.

– Minerva riu para alguém que não foram os marotos, DENOVO? – disse Lene.

Os do passado estavam admirados, e os Marotos, por mais que não falassem, com um pouco de ciúmes, afinal, ela era a professora preferida _deles_ e _eles_ eram seus alunos preferidos.

**— Seu pai teria ficado orgulhoso. Era um excelente jogador de Quadribol.**

James olhou para Sírius com um sorriso convencido e falou:

–Não disse? Eu sou um ótimo jogador.

– É, mas ela ainda disse que Harry era o melhor que ela já tinha visto.

James apenas deu a língua ao amigo. O maroto estava realmente feliz, seu filho era um ótimo piloto, e jogador, futuramente, e ele tinha um carinho muito grande para com a Profª Minerva, e sabia que ela também gostava muito dele.

**— Você está brincando!**

**Era hora do jantar. Harry acabara de contar a Rony o que acontecera quando deixara os jardins da propriedade com a Profª. McGonagall. Rony tinha um pedaço de bife e pastelão de rins a meio caminho da boca, mas esqueceu o que estava fazendo.**

– UAU! – exclamaram os Gêmeos e Gina. – Para Rony ter abandonado comida, Harry merecia um prêmio!

**— Apanhador? —exclamou — Mas os alunos do primeiro ano nunca... você vai ser o jogador da Casa mais novo do último...**

– SÉCULO!

**—Século — completou Harry, enfiando o pastelão na boca. Sentia-se particularmente faminto depois da agitação da tarde — Olívio me disse.**

**Rony estava tão admirado, tão impressionado, que ficou ali sentado de boca aberta para Harry.**

Rony corou.

**— Vou começar a treinar na próxima semana — anunciou Harry — Só não conte a ninguém, Olívio quer fazer segredo.**

**Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram nesse momento no salão, viram Harry e foram depressa falar com ele.**

**— Grande lance — falou Jorge em voz baixa — Olívio nos contou. Estamos no time também..._Batedores_.**

Lene sorriu. Ela era batedora de sua época.

**— Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a Taça de Quadribol deste ano — disse Fred — Não ganhamos desde que Carlinhos terminou a escola, mas o time deste ano vai ser brilhante. Você deve ser bom, Harry, Olívio estava quase dando pulinhos quando nos contou.**

Alguns riram.

**— Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola.**

– O QUÊ? – disseram os marotos. – Impossível! u.u

– Era alarme falso... – explicou Fred.

**Fred e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.**

– Pra variar. – Disse Rony.

**— Comendo a última refeição, Potter? Quando vai pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas?**

**— Você está bem mais corajoso agora que voltou ao chão e está acompanhado por seus _amiguinhos _— disse Harry tranqüilo.**

– TOOOOOMA MALFOY! – disseram os do passado (menos Snape e.e)

**Não havia nada "_inho_" em Crabbe nem em Goyle, mas como a Mesa Principal estava repleta de professores, os garotos só podiam estalar as juntas e fazer cara feia.**

– Inteligência da Lily – cantarolaram Remus e Sírius.

**— Enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho — disse Draco — Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato. Que foi? Nunca ouviu falar de duelo de bruxos, suponho?**

–Ora seu...

– É só um livro amor (-.-)

Snape fez uma careta de dor, doía muito, apesar de saber que os dois ficariam juntos, ouvir Lily chamando _Potter_ de amor.

**— Claro que já — respondeu Rony virando-se — Vou ser o padrinho dele, quem vai ser o seu?**

– EU sou padrinho dele. – disse Sírius com beicinho, no que muitos riram.

–RONALD WEASLEY! – gritou Lily – Por que você não tentou impedir isso de acontecer? Não deve ficar incentivando meu filho a se meter nesse tipo de coisa!

Rony estava um pouco assustado e paralisado... O que dizer a uma ruiva com aquele tipo de expressão assassina no rosto?

Lene, novamente querendo salvar uma pobre pessoa da Ruiva, continuou rapidamente a leitura.

**Draco mirou Crabbe e Goyle medindo-os.**

**— Crabbe, meia-noite está bem? Nos encontramos na Sala de Troféus, está sempre destrancada.**

**Quando Draco foi embora, Rony e Harry se entreolharam.**

**— O que é um duelo de bruxos? — perguntou Harry — E o que você quis dizer quando se ofereceu para ser meu padrinho?**

–Ele quis se intrometer! Só porque eu to sumido do mundo não quer dizer que alguém deva me substituir! – Sírius continuou com a brincadeira.

**— Bom, o padrinho fica lá para tomar o seu lugar se você morrer**

–Você não esperava tranquilizar o garoto assim não é? – perguntou Snape para Rony, que deu um sorrisinho culpado a todos.

**— disse Rony com displicência, começando finalmente a comer o pastelão frio. Surpreendido com a expressão no rosto de Harry, acrescentou bem depressa — Mas as pessoas só morrem em duelos de verdade, sabe, com bruxos de verdade. O máximo que você e Draco conseguirão fazer será atirar fagulhas um no outro. Nenhum dos dois conhece magia suficiente para fazer estragos. Mas aposto que ele esperava que você recusasse.**

–Mas os Potter nunca recusam um desafio! – exclamou James.

– O que simplesmente ferra com a vida deles e dos amigos. – disse Remus, no que todos os amigos dos Potter concordaram (entenderam que o Snape ficou quieto de novo né? Só que agora o Régulus também ficou, porque ele não é exatamente 'amigo' deles a muito tempo ^^)

**— E se eu agitar minha varinha e nada acontecer?**

**— Jogue a varinha fora e meta-lhe um soco na cara — sugeriu Rony.**

– Maninho... Você está finalmente demonstrando ser nosso irmão – disse Jorge.

**— Com licença.**

**Os dois ergueram os olhos.**

**Era Hermione Granger.**

–Hermione... – disse Lily suplicante – me diz que você impediu isso.

– Eu tentei...

– Glória a Mérlim! – exclamou a ruiva abraçando a adolescente espantada. – Alguém com juízo!

Todos estavam espantados demais para alguma reação.

**— Será que a pessoa não pode comer sossegada neste lugar? — exclamou Rony.**

– Seu Legume Insensível. – disse Harry rindo, lembrando do apelido do amigo.

**Hermione não ligou para ele e se dirigiu a Harry.**

**— Não pude deixar de ouvir o que você e Draco estavam dizendo...**

**— Aposto que podia — resmungou Rony.**

– Mais um ponto para o Senhor Legume Insensível – narrou Neville.

**— E você não deve andar pela escola à noite, pense nos pontos que vai perder para a Grifinória se for pego, vai ser muito egoísmo da sua parte.**

**— É, para falar a verdade, não é da sua conta — respondeu Harry.**

– Ah Harry – lamentou-se Gina- Olha só no que a convivência com o Ron fez com você :/

**— Tchau — disse Rony.**

– PONTO! – gritou Fred.

– E quanto ficou o placar caro amigo Neville? – perguntou Jorge, com voa de comentarista de esportes.

– 3x1 para nosso Legume Ruivo, mas esse concerteza não é o fim Jorge, ele jogou espetacularmente mal, levando em conta que futuramente esse será um grande casal de Hogwarts!

Mione e Ron coraram.

– E tudo só depende de ALGUÉM tomar uma atitude – disse Harry olhando diretamente para Rony, que corou mais ainda.

**Em todo o caso, não era o que se poderia chamar de um final perfeito para o dia, pensou Harry, muito mais tarde, deitado na cama sem dormir, percebendo Dino e Simas adormecerem. Neville não voltara do hospital.**

Alice e Frank olharam para o filho, preocupados.

–O que houve?

– O livro vai contar, mas como eu não sou cruel como o Harry, eu digo: Eu esqueci a senha do retrato – disse levemente corado.

– Aprenda com Neville Harry. – disse James, no que O Eleito riu.

**Rony passou a noite toda lhe dando conselhos do tipo "_Se ele tentar lançar um feitiço, é melhor você tirar o corpo fora, porque não consigo me lembrar como se fecha o corpo"_.**

– Conselho nota 10 – ironizou Régulus.

– Você esperava o quê? Eu estava no primeiro ano também! – defendeu-se o ruivo.

**Havia uma boa chance de serem pegos por Filch ou por Madame Nor-r-ra, e Harry sentiu que estava abusando da sorte, desrespeitando mais um regulamento da escola no mesmo dia.**

Os do presente reviraram os olhos, menos Harry.

– Você se acostumou Harry – disse Gina – Era o quê? Cinco regras quebradas por semana?

– Hum... Depende do ano – falou Ron pensativo.

Alguns do passado riam. Outros só escutavam, e Lily se lamentava:

– Tinha que puxar o pai... Tinha que puxar o pai...

**Por outro lado, a cara de deboche de Draco não parava de lhe aparecer no escuro. Essa era sua grande oportunidade de vencer Draco cara a cara. Não podia perdê-la.**

–TINHA QUE PUXAR O PAI E O PADRINHO! – berrou Lily, assustando a todos. – outro que não pode ficar sem se meter com sonserinos!

Silêncio. Todos estavam com medo da figura ruiva no meio da sala.

**— Onze e trinta — Rony cochichou finalmente — É melhor irmos.**

**Eles vestiram os robes, apanharam as varinhas e atravessaram sorrateiros o quarto da Torre, desceram a escada em espiral e entraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Algumas brasas ainda rutilavam na lareira, transformando todas as poltronas em sombras corcundas. Tinham quase chegado à abertura no retrato quando uma voz falou da poltrona mais próxima.**

– Sempre tem alguém na sala comunal nessas horas – disse Sírius.

– Nessas horas? – perguntou Dorcas

– É! Nessas horas que ninguém deveria estar, nessas horas que queremos fazer alguma coisa escondida. – nessa hora Sírius olhou para Lene, eles coraram e desviaram o olhar.

**— Não posso acreditar que você vai fazer isso, Harry.**

**Uma lâmpada se acendeu.**

**Era Hermione Granger, de robe cor-de-rosa e cara fechada.**

– Vai lá Mione – murmurava Lily, mesmo sabendo que ninguém seguraria seu filho, afinal, ele era filho de James.

**— Você! — exclamou Rony furioso — Volte para a cama!**

**— Quase contei ao seu irmão — retorquiu Hermione — Percy, ele é monitor, ia acabar com essa história.**

– Mas Mione não é traíra – disse Harry sorrindo, percebendo que alguns do passado estavam olhando de canto para ela.

– Você era irritante Mione. – disse Sírius.

Mione sorriu, para espanto geral.

– Eu sei – disse simplesmente – eu tentava botar um pouco de juízo neles... Mas até hoje não consegui...

– Falou a garota que fez Polissuco no segundo ano sem permissão – murmurou Ron

– O QUÊ? – disseram a maioria

– Segundo livro – disse Harry com um sorriso maldoso.

**Harry não conseguiu acreditar que alguém pudesse ser tão metido.**

–Obrigada Harry. – disse Mione.

– Sempre que precisar (y)

**— Vamos — chamou Rony.**

**Afastou o retrato da Mulher Gorda com um empurrão e passou pela abertura. Hermione não ia desistir com tanta facilidade. Seguiu Rony pela abertura do retrato, sibilando para os dois como um ganso raivoso.**

**— Vocês não se importam com a Grifinória, vocês só se importam com vocês mesmos, eunão quero que a Sonserina ganhe a Taça das Casas e vocês vão perder todos os pontos que ganhei com a Profª. McGonagall por saber a Troca de Feitiços.**

– Não faça eles se sentirem mal – disse Aly meio triste

– Eu... Não queria, mas eles iam botar tudo a perder! – tentava se explicar Mione.

**— Vai embora.**

**— Tudo bem, mas eu preveni vocês, lembrem-se do que eu disse quando estiverem amanhã no trem voltando para casa, vocês são tão...**

**Mas o que eram, eles não chegaram saber. Hermione se virara para o retrato da Mulher Gorda para tornar a entrar e se viu diante de um quadro vazio. A Mulher Gorda tinha saído para fazer uma visita noturna e Hermione ficou trancada do lado de fora da Torre da Grifinória.**

– SE FOD...

– JAMES!

– Ok :x

**— Agora o que é que eu vou fazer? — perguntou com a voz esganiçada.**

**— O problema é seu — disse Rony — Nós temos de ir, se não vamos nos atrasar.**

– E MAIS UM POOOOOOOONTO para nosso lindo Legume Insensível – disse Gina.

– Lindo?

– Claro, você é um Weasley, dã! A gente seduz geral u.u

**Nem tinham chegado ao fim do corredor quando Hermione os alcançou.**

**— Vou com vocês.**

**— Não vai, não.**

**— Vocês acham que vou ficar parada aqui, esperando o Filch me pegar? Se ele encontrar os três, conto a verdade, que eu estava tentando impedir vocês de saírem e vocês podem confirmar.**

– Que cara de pau! – exclamou Sírius.

Todos olharam para a morena.

– Er... Eu não sei o que falar.

– Tudo bem... – disse Harry.

–Como vocês viraram amigos? – perguntou Lene.

– O livro vai dizer... Nem a gente sabe direito... – disse Rony.

**— Mas que cara-de-pau — disse Rony bem alto.**

**— Calem a boca, vocês dois — disse Harry bruscamente — Ouvi uma coisa.**

– E aquela foi a primeira vez que eu separei um briga dos dois. – disse Harry fingindo secar uma lágrima invisível.

**Era como se alguém estivesse farejando.**

**— Madame Nor-r-ra? — murmurou Rony, apertando os olhos para enxergar no escuro.**

**Não era Madame Nor-r-ra. Era Neville. Estava enroscado no chão, dormindo a sono solto, mas acordou repentinamente assustado quando eles se aproximaram.**

Neville corou.

**— Graças a Deus que vocês me encontraram! Estou aqui há horas, não consegui me lembrar da nova senha para entrar no quarto.**

**— Fale baixo, Neville. A senha é "_focinho de porco"_, mas não vai lhe adiantar nada agora, a Mulher Gorda saiu.**

**— Como está o braço? — perguntou Harry.**

– De novo! Harry e James, sempre preocupados com os amigos. – disse Frank, que estava muito feliz do filho estar bem, e com verdadeiros amigos, pelo menos.

**— Ótimo — disse Neville mostrando o braço — Madame Pomfrey consertou-o na hora.**

**— Que bom, olhe, Neville, temos que estar em um lugar, vemos você depois.**

**— Não me deixem aqui! — pediu Neville pondo-se de pé — Não quero ficar sozinho, o Barão Sangrento já passou por aqui duas vezes.**

**Rony consultou o relógio e em seguida fez uma cara furiosa para Hermione e Neville.**

– Legume Insensível – veio uma voz de um lugar irreconhecível, os Marotos na hora trocaram um olhar com os Gêmeos, àquela invenção era ótima.

**— Se formos pegos por causa de vocês, não vou sossegar até aprender aquela_Poção do Morto-Vivo _que Snape falou e vou usá-la contra vocês.**

**Hermione abriu a boca, talvez para dizer a Rony exatamente como usar a _Poção do Morto-Vivo_,**

– Eu não ia! –defendeu-se Mione. – eu ia dizer que a gente ia ver isso no sexto ano u.u

**mas Harry mandou-a ficar quieta e fez sinal para prosseguirem. Passaram quase voando pelos corredores listrados pelo luar que entrava pelas grades das janelas altas.**

**A cada curva Harry esperava topar com Filch ou com Madame Nor-r-ra, mas tiveram sorte. Subiram correndo uma escada até o terceiro andar e, nas pontas dos pés, dirigiu-se à Sala dos Troféus.**

**Draco e Crabbe ainda não tinham chegado. As vitrines de cristal onde estavam guardados os troféus refulgiam quando tocadas pelo luar. Taças, escudos, pratos e estátuas piscavam no escuro com lampejos prateados e dourados. Eles caminharam rente às paredes, mantendo os olhos nas portas de cada lado da sala.**

**Harry tirou a varinha da caixa para o caso de Draco aparecer de repente e começar a duelar. Os minutos passaram vagarosos.**

Régulus ouvia tudo em silêncio, até que passou uma coisa pela sua cabeça.

– E se... Malfoy não pretendesse ir? – mas ninguém respondeu, os do passado ficaram pensativos.

**— Ele está atrasado, quem sabe se acovardou — Rony sussurrou.**

**Então uma batida na sala ao lado os sobressaltou, acabara de erguer a varinha quando ouviram alguém falar e não era Draco.**

**— Vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto.**

– MALDITA COBRINHA! – gritou James. – era armação!

**Era Filch falando com Madame Nor-r-ra. Horrorizado, Harry fez sinais frenéticos para os outros três o seguirem o mais depressa possível, e fugiram silenciosos em direção à porta mais distante da voz de Filch. As vestes de Neville mal tinham acabado de passar a curva quando ouviram Filch entrar na Sala dos Troféus.**

**— Eles estão por aqui — ouviram-no resmungar — Provavelmente escondidos.**

– Lembrando que eu nunca disse que os sonserinos jogam limpo. – disse Régulus.

**— Por aqui! — disse Harry, apenas mexendo a boca, para os outros e, petrificados, eles começaram a descer uma longa galeria cheia de armaduras. Podiam ouvir Filch se aproximando.**

**Neville de repente, soltou um guincho assustado e saiu correndo. Tropeçou, agarrou Rony pela cintura e os dois desabaram em cima de uma armadura. A queda e o estrépito foram suficientes para acordar o castelo inteiro.**

– SALVEM-SE QUEM PUDER ~~~~ \Ô/

**— CORRAM! — gritou Harry e os quatro desembestaram pela galeria, sem virar a cabeça para ver se Filch os seguia.**

**Fizeram a curva firmando-se no alisar da porta e saíram galopando por um corredor atrás do outro, Harry na liderança, sem a menor idéia de onde estavam nem que direção tomava.**

– Mas Harry sempre na liderança – disse Fred rindo.

– Ai ai... A primeira encrenca a gente nuca esquece. – suspirou Jorge

– E qual foi a de vocês? – perguntou Mione

–Bom, nós somos a exceção, afinal, nascemos fazer marotagens.

Todos concordaram.

**Atravessaram uma tapeçaria, rasgando-a e encontraram uma passagem secreta, precipitaram-se por ela e foram sair perto da sala de aula de Feitiços, que sabiam estar a quilômetros da Sala dos Troféus.**

Os marotos e os gêmeos fizeram cara de pensativos.

– Hey! – gritaram. – Essa passagem...

– Sim. – cortou-os Harry.

**— Acho que o despistamos — ofegou Harry, apoiando-se na parede fria e enxugando a testa. Neville estava dobrado em dois, chiava e falava desconexamente.**

**— Eu... disse... a vocês — Hermione falou sem fôlego, agarrando o bordado no peito — Eu... disse... a vocês.**

**— Temos de voltar à Torre de Grifinória — lembrou Rony — O mais rápido possível.**

**— Draco enganou você — disse Hermione a Harry — Já percebeu isso, não? Não ia enfrentar você. Filch sabia que alguém ia estar na Sala dos Troféus. Draco deve ter contado a ele.**

– Avá!

**Harry achou que ela provavelmente tinha razão, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer.**

– Orgulhoso! Como mãe e pai! – disse Lene bufando.

**— Vamos.**

**Não ia ser tão simples. Não tinham caminhado nem dez passos quando ouviram o barulho de uma maçaneta e alguma coisa disparou da sala de aula à frente deles.**

**Era Pirraça. Avistou os garotos e soltou um guincho de prazer.**

– Vish... – começou Fred.

– ... Ferrou pra vocês – terminou Jorge

**— Cale a boca, Pirraça, por favor, você vai fazer a gente ser expulso.**

**Pirraça soltou uma gargalhada.**

**— Passeando por aí à meia-noite, aluninhos? Tsk, tsk, que feinhos, vão ser apanhadinhos.**

**— Não, se você não nos denunciar, Pirraça, por favor.**

– Não vai adiantar – cantarolaram os gêmeos e os marotos.

**— Devia contar ao Filch, devia — disse Pirraça bem comportado, mas seus olhos cintilaram de maldade — É para o seu próprio bem, sabem?**

**— Saia da frente — disse Rony com rispidez, baixando o braço em Pirraça.**

– GRANDE ERRO! – disseram todos.

**Foi um grande erro.**

**— ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA! — berrou Pirraça — ALUNOS FORA DA CAMA NO CORREDOR DO FEITIÇO!**

**Passando por baixo de Pirraça eles saíram desembalados até o final do corredor onde depararam com uma porta... _Fechada_.**

**— Acabou-se! — gemeu Rony, empurrando inutilmente a porta — Estamos ferrados! É o fim!**

– Dramático não? – disse Aly.

– Só um pouco – disse Lene.

**Ouviram passos, Filch correndo a toda em direção aos gritos de Pirraça.**

**— Ah, sai da frente — Hermione resmungou aborrecida.**

**Agarrando a varinha de Harry, bateu na fechadura e murmurou:**

**— _Alorromora_!**

– DA-LHE MIONE! - Gritaram todos, menos Snape.

**A fechadura deu um estalo e a porta se abriu, eles se atropelaram por ela, fecharam-na e apuraram os ouvidos, à escuta.**

**— Para que lado eles foram, Pirraça? — era Filch perguntando — Depressa, me diga.**

**— Peça "_por favor_".**

**— Não me enrole, Pirraça, vamos, para que lado eles foram?**

**— Não digo _nada_ se você não pedir "_por favor"_ — disse Pirraça na cantilena irritante com que falava.**

**— Está bem, "_por favor"._**

**— NADA! Nada haaa! Eu disse a você que não dizia nada se você não pedisse por favor! Ha ha!Haaaaaa! — e ouviram Pirraça voar rápido para longe e Filch xingar com raiva.**

Os marotos sorriram, conheciam aquela piada de algum lugar...

**— Ele acha que a porta está trancada! — Harry falou — Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! — Neville puxava a manga do robe de Harry fazia um minuto — Que foi?**

**Harry se virou e viu, muito claramente, o que foi. Por um instante teve a certeza de que entrara num pesadelo, era demais depois de tudo o que já acontecera.**

**Não estavam numa sala, conforme ele supusera.**

**Achavam-se num corredor.**

– E pela sorte de Harry, somado ao medo de Neville, estavam no corredor proibido, certo? – disse Dorcas.

Os envolvidos deram sorrisinhos amarelos.

**O corredor proibido do terceiro andar e agora sabiam por que era proibido. Estavam encarando os olhos de um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso. Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que giravam enlouquecidos. Três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando-os. Três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas.**

– O que isso faz em Hogwarts? – perguntou Alice espantada.

– Livro... - disse Mione.

**Estava muito firme, os olhos a observá-los, e Harry sabia que a única razão por que ainda estavam vivos era que o seu repentino aparecimento apanhara o cachorro de surpresa, mas ele já estava se recuperando e depressa, não havia dúvida quanto ao significado daqueles rosnados de ensurdecer.**

**Harry tateou a procura da maçaneta.**

**Entre Filch e a morte, ficava com o Filch.**

– Apoiado – disseram todos.

**Retrocederam. Harry bateu a porta e eles correram, quase voaram pelo corredor, Filch devia ter tido pressa para procurá-los em outro lugar porque não o viram em parte alguma, mas nem se importaram. A única coisa que queriam era abrir a maior distância possível entre eles e o monstro. Não pararam de correr até chegarem ao retrato da Mulher Gorda no sétimo andar.**

– Perderam uns bons quilos essa noite hein? – disse Gina rindo.

**— Onde foi que vocês andaram? — perguntou ela, olhando para os robes que caiam soltos dos ombros e os rostos vermelhos e suados.**

–ABRE E CALA-BOCA! Gritou Sírius desesperado.

**— Não interessa. _Focinho de porco, focinho de porco_ — ofegou Harry, e o quadro girou para frente. Eles entraram de qualquer jeito na Sala Comunal e desmontaram, trêmulos, nas poltronas. Levou algum tempo até um deles falar alguma coisa.**

**Neville, então, parecia que nunca mais voltaria a falar.**

– Seja forte filho – disse Aly sorrindo.

**— Que é que vocês acham que eles estão querendo, com uma coisa daquelas trancada numa escola? — perguntou Rony finalmente — Se existe um cachorro que precisa de exercícios é aquele.**

**Hermione tinha recuperado tanto o fôlego quanto o mau humor.**

**— Vocês não usam os olhos, vocês todos, usam? — perguntou com rispidez — Vocês não viram em cima do que ele estava?**

– No chão? – disse James exasperado. – Com um cão de três cabeças na sua frente, você olha para o chão?

**— No chão? — arriscou Harry — Eu não fiquei olhando para as patas, estava ocupado demais com as cabeças.**

James e Harry trocaram olhares e sorrisos.

**— Não, nãoestou falando do chão. Ele estava em cima de um _alçapão_. É claro que está guardando alguma coisa.**

**Ela se levantou olhando feio para ele.**

**— Espero que estejam satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Podíamos ter sido mortos, ou pior, expulsos. Agora, se vocês não se importam, eu vou me deitar.**

– Você tem que decidir o que é prioridade... – murmurou Sírius, no que Mione corou.

**Rony ficou olhando para ela, de boca aberta.**

**— Não, não nos importamos. Qualquer um pensaria que nós a arrastamos conosco, não é mesmo?**

**Mas Hermione tinha dado a Harry algo em que pensar quando voltou para a cama.**

–Oh não! – lamentou-se Remus – Se ferrou Rony, ele vai investigar, e vai meter você no meio...

– É, sei – disse o Ruivo conformado.

**O cachorro estava guardando alguma coisa...**

**Que era que Hagrid tinha dito? _Gringotes _era o lugar mais seguro do mundo quando se queria esconder alguma coisa, com exceção talvez de Hogwarts. Parecia que Harry descobrira onde o pacotinho encalombado do cofre setecentos e treze tinha ido parar.**

– Inteligência da Lily! – cantarolaram os do passado, menos Lily, Snape, e Régulus.

– Bem, quem lê o próximo? – perguntou Lene.

– Eu. – disse Régulus.


	11. O Dia das Bruxas

_Capítulo meu._

**Respondendo os reviews:**

**Guest [**Belo Capítulo. Continuem assim

Bjs]Valeu, mas o cap foi da Gi, vou passar pra ela o review.

* * *

_Capítulo Doze- O Dia das Bruxas_

"**Draco não consegui acreditar em seus olhos quando viu que Harry e Rony continuavam em Hogwarts no dia seguinte,"**

– Toma Malfoy!- Falou Rony, se esquecendo que ele não tava lá.

– Bem feito- Disse Lily.

**"parecendo cansados,"**

– Harry Potter!- Lily brigou, ela realmente sentia que era mãe, assim como Alice.

– O que?- Falou "inocentemente".

– Ahhh deixa- Falou Lily, parecendo em transe.

Todos, mesmos os Sonserinos, encararam a cena sem acreditar, Lily desistiu de brigar por causa de duas palavras?Tudo bem, era seu filho, mas mesmo assim. Eles só tinham visto uma coisa parecida quando foi com James, mas foram três palavras (eu te amo).

Harry sorriu contente.

**" mas absolutamente felizes."**

– Com certeza- Falaram Harry e Rony juntos.

– Quem não estaria?- Concordou Sirius.

Snape mordeu a língua, com a ameaça de Black e Lupin mais cedo ainda na sua cabeça. Ele ainda ia se vingar...

_~Flashblack on~_

_Pov (Ponto de Vista) de S. Snape_

_Eu estava entediado no jardim, enquanto todos estavam conversando, porque eu não tinha com quem falar mesmo._

_De repente, dois vultos me pegaram e o puxaram-me para dentro de um cômodo da casa._

_Apesar de meus talentos em DCAT, eu ainda estava tonto demais para saber quem era, e uma das pessoas trancou a porta com um feitiço._

_Finalmente, consegui ver de quem eram os rostos._

_– Black? Lupin?- Perguntei com receio._

_– Olá, Snivellus -Disse Sirius com um sorriso cínico._

_–Comensal- Falou por sua vez Lupin._

_– A que devo a honrar?- Ironizei._

_– Deve ao fato que você fez uma coisa... muito... ruim ao meu afilhado!- Black gritou._

_– Eu não fiz nada ainda!- Gritei._

_– Snape você sabe que normalmente eu não me envolvo, mas ouse tocar uma mão em Harry e você vai saber o que aconteceria naquele do salgueiro se Sirius não tivesse me impedido- Disse Lupin, frio._

_Engoli em seco. Realmente, fiquei com um pouco de medo de Lupin._

_– Só isso?-Perguntei sem emoção._

_– Ah esqueci disso- Black falou e me deu um soco. Um soco. Black me deu um soco._

_Recuei com a força do golpe._

_– Isso foi pelo o que você já fez a Harry e a Lilys no quinto ano- Falou._

_Lupin destrancou a porta, e senti um feitiço não verbal me atingir, e a marca do soco sumiu, mas a dor não._

_~Flashblack off~_

Ele resolveu ficar quieto por um tempo.

**"De fato, na manhã seguinte Harry e Rony começaram a achar que o encontro com o cachorro de três cabeças fora uma excelente aventura"**

– Isso aê- Comemorou Lene e Lily mandou um olhar assassino para ela.

**"e estavam prontos para outra."**

– Sempre- Falou e James sorriu, concordando.

Harry se encolheu do olhar assassino de Gina, enquanto acontecia o mesmo com Lily.

A sala não aguentou mais e começou a rir. Dois clones se encolhendo do olhar das namoradas ruivas, na mesma hora.

**"Entrementes Harry contou a Rony sobre o pacotinho que parecia ter sido levado de_Gringotes_para Hogwarts, e passaram muito tempo pensando no que poderia precisar de tanta proteção.**

**Ou é uma coisa realmente valiosa ou realmente perigosa falou Rony."**

– Ou as duas- Falaram James, Lily e Sirius juntos, rindo depois.

**"Ou as duas acrescentou Harry."**

Harry sorriu para James, Lily e Sirius.

**"Mas como só o que sabiam com certeza sobre o misterioso objeto era que media uns cinco centímetros de comprimento, não tinham muita possibilidade de adivinhar o seu conteúdo sem outras pistas.**

**Nem Neville nem Hermione mostraram o menor interesse pelo que estava sob os pés do cachorro e do alçapão."**

– Porque vocês têm juízo!-Falaram Aly e Lily juntas.

**"Neville só estava interessado em quando iria chegar perto do cachorro outra vez."**

Neville corou.

– Esqueça o que eu falei do juízo- Alice falou.

A sala começou a rir.

**"Hermione agora se recusava a falar com Harry e Rony,"**

– O que é estranho para O Trio de Ouro- Brincou Jorge.

–Hey! Nós ainda não éramos o Trio de Ouro!- Protestou Rony.

– Ainda... - Disse Mione com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

– Ainda- Concordou Harry.

" **mas era uma menina tão mandona e metida a saber de tudo que eles encararam sua atitude como um prêmio."**

Esqueça o momento paz, Hermione de um tapa em cada um, enquanto a sala ria deles.

– Hey como vocês ficaram amigos?- Perguntou Dorcas, curiosa.

– Uhum... Digamos que foi de uma maneira incomum- Mione disse.

– Mas foi ótima- Disse Harry.

– Só se for pra vocês- Retrucou Mione.

– Eu quis dizer verdadeira- Protestou Harry.

Todos assistiam o debate curiosos, quase nunca viam uma discussão de Harry e Mione.

– Hum...Isso foi- Admitiu ela.

Uau, pesaram, Hermione/Mione perdeu uma discussão. Hermione Granger!

**"Agora só o que realmente queriam era descobrir um jeito de se vingar do Draco,"**

– Bom alvo- Elogiou Sirius.

– Black! Não leve meu filho para o mau caminho!

– Hum... Mãe, eu não tenho mais cinco anos.

Lily corou e a sala riu.

Menos Snape, que não gostava de o filho de Lily ser filho do Potter também.

**" e para sua grande satisfação, a oportunidade chegou pelo correio mais ou menos uma semana depois."**

Todos, mesmo Snape, ficaram curiosos.

**"Quando as corujas invadiram o salão como de costume, a atenção de todos foi atraída por um longo pacote carregado por seis corujonas."**

– Nossa! Seis? O que precisaria de seis corujas?- Aly perguntou franzido a testa.

Uma vassoura, pensou Lene.

**"Harry sentiu tanta curiosidade quanto os outros para ver o que havia no pacote e se surpreendeu quando as corujas desceram planando e o largaram bem diante dele,"**

– Uhu- Comemorou James.

**" derrubando o seu bacon no chão. Mal tinham se afastado quando outra coruja deixou cair uma carta em cima do pacote.**

**Harry abriu a carta primeiro, o que foi uma sorte,"**

– Por quê?-Sirius perguntou e Lene revirou os olhos.

– Deixa ele ler!

**"porque ela dizia:**

**_"NÃO ABRA O PACOTE À MESA."_**

– Ahhhh!

**_"Ele contem a sua nova Nimbus_****2000,"**

James e Sirius começaram a fazer uma dancinha bonitinha.

**_"mas não quero que todo o mundo saiba que você ganhou uma vassoura ou todos vão querer uma."_**

– Verdade- Falou Remus, o calado.

**_"Olívio Wood"_**

Os gêmeos gemeram de brincadeira, e só quem entrou para o time (com um Wood lá) entendeu o motivo, ou seja, Harry.

**_"vai esperá-lo hoje à noite às sete horas no campo de Quadribol para a sua primeira sessão de treinamento."_**

James ficou ainda mais ansioso.

**_"Professora Minerva McGonagall"._**

– Tinha que ter assinado Tia Minnie- Disse Lene, e todos, fora os Marotos, encararam ela sem acreditar- Que? Remus e James são meus melhores amigos! E Sirius é meu amigo. A convivência com eles influência!

– Espera! Por que eu sou só seu amigo, e não melhor amigo?- Sirius perguntou.

– Porque eu gosto mais de James e Remus!- Disse Lene.

– Você sabe que gosta mais de mim do que deles, McKinnon- Sirius retrucou.

Lene ficou em silêncio, na verdade Sirius era... Não vou pensar nisso, ela pensou.

**"Harry teve dificuldade em esconder a alegria quando passou o bilhete para Rony ler."**

Ranhoso, ops, Snape revirou os olhos.

" **Uma Nimbus 2000! Rony gemeu de inveja. Eu nunca nem pus a mão em uma."**

– Ainda bem- Falou Mione.

– Mione?-Rony perguntou.

– Ah, você ia ficar falando e falando dela.

Todos, menos os Soserinos, riram.

**"Os dois saíram depressa do salão, querendo desembrulhar a vassoura sozinhos antes da primeira aula, mas no meio do saguão de entrada encontraram o caminho barrado por Crabbe e Goyle."**

– Vai dar merda...- Gina falou conhecendo o namorado e o irmão.

– Hey só porque eu e Rony estamos no mesmo corredor que Crabbe, Goyle e Malfoy vai dar merda?- Harry falou indignado.

– Hum... Sim- Falaram todos, menos Snape, e Harry bufou.

**"Draco tirou o pacote de Harry e apalpou-o."**

Draco? Não Malfoy?

– Curioso ele hein?- Lene falou.

" **É uma vassoura Falou, atirando-o de volta a Harry com uma expressão de inveja e despeito no rosto. Você vai se ferrar desta vez, Potter, alunos do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras."**

– Não para o meu filho- Falou James orgulhoso.

– Não pra mim- Concordou Harry.

E as garotas, menos Gina e Lene, que adoravam Quadribol, bufaram.

**"Rony não conseguiu resistir."**

– Eu também não conseguiria- Admitiram os gêmeos e Gina.

" **Não é uma vassoura velha qualquer, é uma Nimbus 2000. Que foi que você disse que tem em casa, Draco, uma Comet 260? Rony riu para Harry A Comet enche os olhos, mas não tem a mesma classe da Nimbus."**

– Verdade- Disse Harry.

" **Que é que você entende disso Weasley? Você não poderia comprar nem a metade do cabo. Vai ver você e seus irmãos têm que economizar para comprar palha por palha."**

Os Weasley (mais Harry) fizeram cara de raiva.

**"Antes que Rony pudesse responder, o professor Flitwick apareceu ao lado de Draco."**

– Droga!- Falou Sirius.

" **Não estão brigando, meninos, espero falou com voz esganiçada."**

– Oh é claro que não- Alice ironizou.

" **Potter recebeu uma vassoura, professor disse Draco, depressa."**

– E DAÍ?

" **Eu sei respondeu o professor Flitwick, abrindo um grande sorriso para Harry."**

– Queria ter visto a cara de Malfoy- Falou Mione e todos concordaram, mesmo que Snape sem admitir.

" **A Professora Minerva me falou das circunstâncias especiais, Potter. E qual é o modelo?**

**Uma Nimbus 2000, professor informou Harry, lutando para não rir da expressão horrorizada no rosto de Draco. E, para falar a verdade, foi graças ao Draco aqui que ganhei a vassoura acrescentou."**

Todos, menos Ranhoso, mas incluindo Regulus, começaram a rir.

**"Harry e Rony subiram as escadas sufocando o riso diante da raiva e confusões visíveis de Draco.**

**É verdade disse Harry, caindo na gargalhada, quando chegaram ao alto da escadaria de mármore. Se ele não tivesse roubado o _Lembrol _do Neville eu não estaria no time."**

– Verdade, refletiram todos.

" **Então suponho que você ache que ganhou um prêmio por desobedecer ao regulamento?-"**

– Sim- Falaram todos os brincalhões.

– Nesse caso, sim- Disse Harry com um sorriso maroto.

Lily revirou os olhos, teria um grande trabalho, mas ainda tinha esse e os outros seis livros para fazer de Harry um "bom menino".

Doce Lily, tão iludida.

**" Ouviu-se uma voz zangada logo atrás deles."**

– É Minnie?- Perguntou Sirius.

– Não, quase- Respondeu Rony, e teve que desviar da almofada de Mione.

**"Hermione subia com passos decididos a escadaria, olhando com desaprovação para o pacote nas mãos de Harry."**

Hermione corou.

" **Pensei que você não estava falando com a gente comentou Harry."**

– Bem lembrado- Falou Snape.

Todos do presente se olharam chocados, Snape concordam com Harry? Os do passado também estavam chocados, como um Snape estava concordando com um Potter?

– O que?- Snape revirou os olhos- Prefiro até o Potter, do que a Granger.

Hermione fingiu está magoada, embora não ela se importasse.

" **E, continue a não falar falou Rony está fazendo tanto bem a gente."**

– Não, não tava- Discordou Harry.

**"Hermione se afastou com o nariz empinado."**

Todos riram, era engraçado ver o trio separado.

**"Harry teve muita dificuldade em se concentrar nas aulas daquele dia."**

– Normal- Disse Sirius.

Lily bateu no braço de Black, coisa que vinha fazendo muito.

– BLACK! Não de mau exemplo para o meu filho.

– Hum... Mãe? Eu já tenho 17 anos.- Relembrou Harry de novo, depois de ver a cara de Rony de quem diz: "eu vou te zoar depois, por causa disso."

Lily corou.

**"Seus pensamentos não paravam de vagar até o dormitório onde guardara a vassoura debaixo da cama, ou de se desviarem para o campo de Quadribol onde iria aprender a jogar."**

James sorriu orgulhoso.

**"Jantou depressa à noite, sem ao menos reparar no que estava comendo** **e,"**

Eles riram.

– Então você não é parecido com o Rony- Gina falou.

Rony ficou vermelho.

**"em seguida, correu até o quarto com Rony para finalmente desembrulhar a Nimbus 2000."**

Frank ficou ansioso, ele gostava de jogar também.

" **Uau! suspirou Rony, quando a vassoura apareceu na cama de Harry.**

**Até Harry, que não entendia nada de vassouras e suas diferenças,"**

– Isso vai mudar- Prometeu James.

– Já mudou- Respondeu Harry tranquilo.

James ficou, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado e desapontado.

**"achou que a Nimhus tinha uma aparência fantástica."**

– Uau- Lily falou.

**"Aerodinâmica e reluzente com um cabo de mogno, a vassoura tinha uma longa cauda de palhas limpas e retas e a marca Nimbus 2000 escrita a ouro próximo ao punho."**

Os fãs de Quadribol quase babaram.

**"Quando eram quase sete horas, Harry saiu do castelo e se dirigiu ao campo de Quadribol no lusco-fusco. Nunca estivera no estádio antes."**

Regulus ficou horrorizado, e prometeu a si mesmo mudar isso.

**"Havia centenas de lugares em uma arquibancada em volta do campo de modo que os espectadores viam o que acontecia do alto. Em cada ponta do campo havia três balizas douradas com aros no topo lembraram a Harry os canudinhos de plástico que as crianças trouxas usavam para soprar bolinhas de sabão,"**

– Não perguntem- Disse Harry.

**"só que tinham mais de 15 metros de altura."**

– O que eu acho que faz diferença- Murmurou Alice.

**"Ansioso demais para esperar Olívio sem voar,"**

– Potter Júnior é igual a Potter Viado!- Brincou Remus.

– Potter Júnior? Potter viado?- Protestaram James e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim- Respondeu Remus.

Snape revirou os olhos, porque ele estava ali?

James e Harry se olharam e fizerem um plano silencioso, James levitou uma almofada pela direita e Harry uma pela esquerda. Como foi tudo muito rápido, Remus não teve tempo de reagir.

– Isso foi assustador- Comentou Rony.

– O que?- Perguntou Harry.

– Vocês combinaram um plano sem se falar e ele deu certo, atingido Remus, que é ótimo em DCAT.

Harry e James deram um sorriso Maroto, na mesma hora.

– Somos demais!- Eles gritaram.

– Hey como você sabe que eu sou bom em me defender?- Remus perguntou curioso.

– Uhum... Nós vimos você em um duelo uma vez- Improvisou Mione antes que Rony abrisse a boca, Remus pareceu acreditar.

**"Harry montou a vassoura e deu um impulso. Que sensação, ele mergulhou pelas balizas, subiu e desceu pelo campo. A Nimbus 2000 ia aonde ele queria ao menor toque."**

Sirius e James estavam quase voando com a descrição, e apesar de não expressar Regulus também.

Ele era o apanhador da sua casa, afinal.

" **Ei, Potter, desça!**

**Olívio Wood chegara."**

Os gêmeos gemeram, mesmo que Olívio fosse amigo deles. O amigo, que era dois anos mais velho, era obcecado com Quadribol.

**"Carregava uma grande caixa de madeira debaixo do braço. Harry pousou ao lado dele.**

**Muito bom comentou Olivio, os olhos brilhando."**

Ele sempre fica quando o assunto é Harry jogando, pensou Jorge, ele ficou revoltado quando soube que Gina precisaria jogar na posição de Harry, por culpa de Umbridge.

**" Estou vendo o que foi que Minerva quis dizer... Você realmente tem um talento natural."**

James sorriu dizendo que Harry tinha herdado dele o talento, Snape não aguentou e mandou-o calar a boca.

Sirius, mostrando que cumpriria a ameaça que fizera mais cedo, lançou um feitiço.

**"Hoje à noite só vou lhe ensinar as regras do jogo,"**

Regulus e James ficaram desapontados.

**"depois você vem aos treinos do time três vezes por semana."**

Harry, Fred e Jorge estavam se lembrando com saudade desse tempo, em que Olívio ainda não era tão... Obcecado, que treinava debaixo da chuva.

**"Ele abriu a caixa. Dentro havia quatro bolas de tamanhos diferentes."**

A goles, os balanços e o pomo- Falaram ao mesmo tempo Regulus e James, e eles se fuzilaram com o olhar.

A tensão lá estava grande, pensaram a mesma coisa, Gina e Neville.

" **Certo disse Olívio. O Quadribol é muito fácil de entender, mesmo que não seja fácil de jogar. Tem sete jogadores de cada lado. Três deles são artilheiros."**

– Os artilheiros do nosso tempo eram, na Grifinória: EU, lindo e maravilhoso, Sirius, não tão lindo, e mortais comuns, ou seja: Tiago Melyante, Karine Front, Jonny Petty, Liana e Garten.

Ele e Sirius pareceram inflar de orgulho.

– Na Sonserina foram, no meu primeiro ano, Jasyy Pettersoen, Leandro Mayet e Matt Luminix Malkini, no meu segundo, Alexander Guntevury, Matt Luminix Malkini e Jasyy Pettersoen, no meu terceiro, Kany Doyle, Alexander Guntevury e Michalle Ringranstone, no meu quarto, Alexander Guntevury, Michalle Ringranstone e Kany Doyle, de novo. No quinto foi Kany, Julian Afrrondy e Alexander.E eu ainda não cheguei no meu sexto ano- Falou Regulus.

(n/Bia: Todo mundo invetnado até ai)

– E o do nosso tempo- Falaram Fred e Jorge- Era Bianca Gwinn, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet e Katie Bell.

– E o meu- Citou Gina- Foi igual ao dos gêmeos, mas com Dino Tomas em 1997.

Harry fechou a cara a menção do ex-namorado de Gina.

Lily se levantou e murmurou para Hermione:

– O que foi que aconteceu com ele agora?

– É que Dino Tomas é o ex-namorado de Gina- Respondeu Hermione quase rindo.

Lily começou a rir, ao que James lançou um olhar questionador e Harry um olha mau humorado, ao perceber do que se tratava.

**" Três artilheiros Harry repetiu, enquanto Olívio apanhava uma bola muito vermelha do tamanho aproximado de uma bola de futebol.**

**Esta bola se chama goles explicou Olívio. Os artilheiros atiram a goles um para o outro e tentam metê-la em um dos aros para marcar um gol. Dez pontos todas as vezes que a goles passa por um dos arcos. Está me acompanhando?"**

– Sim.

" **Os artilheiros atiram a goles pelos aros para marcar pontos Repetiu Harry"**

James e Sirius sorriram.

" **Então é como um basquete com seis cestas e vassouras, não é?"**

Todos os não sangues-puros pararam para pensar.

Não, não era.

" **O que é basquete? perguntou Olívio curioso."**

– Harry- Gemeram os gêmeos.

– Foi sem querer.

– Ele ficou perguntando pra todo mundo o que era basquete, nas próximas DUAS horas- Esclareceu Jorge.

Harry deu um sorriso sem graça.

" **Deixa pra lá disse Harry na mesma hora.**

**Agora, tem outro jogador, um para cada lado, que é chamado goleiro."**

Rony sorriu.

**" Eu sou o goleiro de Grifinória."**

– E um muito bom- Disse Jorge, sem encarar Rony.

– Claro, ele ficou de reserva no Puddlemere- Concordou Gina.

**" Tenho que voar em volta dos aros para impedir que o outro time marque pontos.**

**Três artilheiros, um goleiro disse Harry, que estava decidido a decorar tudo E jogam uma goles, OK entendi. E essas para que servem? Apontou para as três bolas restantes na caixa.**

**Vou lhe mostrar agora. Segure aqui.**

**Ele entregou um pequeno bastão a Harry, meio parecido com um bastão de beisebol.**

**Vou lhe mostrar o que os balaços fazem. Essas duas aqui são os balaços."**

Marlene sorriu, assim como os gêmeos.

**"E mostrou a Harry duas bolas iguais, pretas e ligeiramente menores do que a goles vermelha. Harry reparou que elas pareciam estar fazendo força para se livrar das correntes que as prendiam na caixa.**

**Fique longe Olívio preveniu Harry. Ele se curvou e soltou um dos balaços. Na mesma hora, a bola preta saiu voando e em seguida desceu direto contra o rosto de Harry. Harry golpeou-a como bastão para impedi-la de quebrar o seu nariz e mandou-a ziguezagueando para longe,** **ela passou veloz pelas cabeças deles e, em seguida, atirou-se contra Olívio, que mergulhou sobre ela e conseguiu imobilizá-la no chão."**

– Bom lance- Elogiou Marlene.

Os amigos de Harry ficaram chocado quando perceberam que nunca viram Harry jogar em outra posição

**"** **Está vendo? Olívio ofegou, forçando o balaço indócil de volta à caixa e passando a correia para prendê-lo. Os balaços voam pelo ar tentando derrubar os jogadores das vassouras. E por isso que tem dois batedores em cada time. Os gêmeos Weasley são os nossos. A função deles é proteger o time dos balaços e tentar rebatê-los para o outro time. "**

Lene, Fred e Jorge Weasley sorriram.

"**Então, acha que guardou tudo?"**

Lily bufou, é claro que sim. Ele era seu filho!

" **Três artilheiros tentam marcar pontos com a goles o goleiro guarda as balizas os batedores afastam os balaços do seu time Harry repetiu como um gravador."**

– Objeto trouxa!- Avisou Harry.

" **Muito bem.**

**Hum... Os balaços já mataram alguém? perguntou Harry, esperando parecer displicente."**

Todos, menos Snape, riram.

" **Nunca em Hogwarts. Já tivemos uns queixos quebrados, mas nada mais serio. Agora, o último membro da equipe é o apanhador: você. E você não tem que se preocupar com a goles nem com os balaços.**

**A não ser que rachem a minha cabeça."**

Risadas, de novo.

" **Não se preocupe, os Weasley são uma parada para os balaços, quero dizer, eles parecem uns balaços humanos."**

– Obrigada, Olívio- Jorge fingiu limpar uma lágrima.

"**Olívio meteu a mão no caixote e tirou a quarta e última bola."**

– O pomo- Regulus falou sonhador.

"**Comparada com a goles e os balaços, era pequenininha, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma noz. Era de ouro polido e tinha asinhas de prata que se agitavam."**

Quem não tinha visto a bolinha de perto se espantou.

" **Este é o pomo de ouro, e é a bola mais importante de todas. É muito difícil de se apanhar porque é veloz e pouco visível. A função dos apanhadores é agarrá-la. Eles têm que se meter entre os artilheiros, batedores, balaços e a goles para agarrá-lo antes do apanhador do time contrário, porque o apanhador que agarra o pomo ganha para o seu time mais cento e cinqüenta pontos, o que praticamente lhe dá a vitória."**

– Aham- Concordou Gina.

"**É por isso que os apanhadores levam tantas faltas. Um jogo de Quadribol só termina quando o pomo é apanhado, o que pode demorar uma eternidade."**

– Não com Harry- Replicou Rony.

Harry corou, apesar de estar orgulhoso.

**"Acho que o recorde é três meses e precisaram arranjar substitutos para os jogadores poderem dormir um pouco explicou Olívio**

**É isso aí alguma pergunta?**

**Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Compreendeu muito bem o que tinha de fazer. Fazer é que ia ser o problema."**

– Não para um Potter- Disse James, apesar de ser um artilheiro.

" **Não vamos praticar com o pomo disse Olívio, guardando- o cuidadosamente de volta na caixa."**

– Ahhh- Fizeram tristes Gina e Regulus juntos.

**" Está escuro demais e poderíamos perdê-lo. "**

– Verdade- Refletiu Regulus.

**"Vamos experimentar com outras bolas.**

**E tirou do bolso um saco de bolas comuns de golfe e alguns minutos depois ele e Harry estavam no ar, Olívio atirando as bolas com toda a força para todos os lados e Harry apanhando-as.**

**Harry não perdeu nenhuma, e Olívio ficou encantado."**

Harry revirou os olhos. Regulus ficou impressionado.

**" Passou-se meia hora, a noite chegou e eles não puderam continuar.**

**Aquela taça de Quadribol terá o nosso nome este ano disse Olívio feliz quando voltavam cansados ao castelo. Eu não me espantaria se você se saísse melhor que Carlinhos, e ele poderia ter jogado na seleção da Inglaterra se não tivesse ido embora caçar dragões."**

James tomou isso como um elogiou pessoal.

**"Talvez fosse porque agora andava muito ocupado com o treino de Quadribol três noites por semana além dos deveres de casa, mas Harry nem acreditou quando se deu conta de que já estava em Hogwarts havia dois meses. O castelo parecia mais sua casa do que a casa da tia na Rua dos Alfeneiros."**

Alguém se lembra da lista? Ela estava na mão de Sirius, só esperando uma coisa ruim acontecer.

**"As aulas, também, estavam se tornando cada dia mais interessantes, agora que dominara os conhecimentos básicos."**

– Não vá por esse caminho- Choramingaram Fred, Jorge, Sirius e James.

Snape revirou os olhos.

"**Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que se espalhava pelos corredores.**

**E, o que era ainda melhor, o Professor Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala.**

**O Professor Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar O parceiro de Harry foi Simas Finnigan (um alívio, porque Neville tinha tentado atrair sua atenção)."**

– E o que isso tem demais, senhor Potter?- Aly perguntou estreitando os olhos.

– Nada, é só que... ele não era muito bom em feitiços- Disse Harry com medo.

– Verdade, mãe- Concordou Neville tranquilo.

Mãe... Alice, assim como Lily, adorou ser chamada assim.

E Neville adorou ter a quem chamar assim.

"**Mas Rony teria que trabalhar com Hermione Granger."**

Mione bateu em Harry.

"**Era difícil dizer se era Rony ou Hermione que estava mais aborrecido com isso."**

– Eu!- Falou Rony.

– Eu- Falou Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se encararam.

**"Ela não falava com nenhum dos dois desde o dia em que a vassoura de Harry chegara."**

– Infelizmente- Acrescentou Harry, para proteger seu corpo.

" **Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! falou esganiçado o Professor Flitwick, como sempre empoleirado no alto da pilha de livros. Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.**

**Era muito difícil. Harry e Simas giraram e sacudiram o pulso, mas a pena que deviam mandar para o alto continuava parada em cima da mesa."**

Harry riu, agora parecia tão fácil..._ Outras coisas_ eram que pareciam difíceis.

**"Simas ficou tão impaciente que a empurrou com a varinha e tocou fogo nela."**

Lily arregalhou os olhos.

**" Harry teve que apagar o fogo com o chapéu."**

Até Snape riu, mas um riso bem fraco, o dele.

**"Rony na mesa ao lado, não estava tendo muita sorte.**

**_Vingardium leviosa_**** ordenou, sacudindo os braços compridos como pás de moinho.**

**Você está dizendo o feitiço errado Harry ouviu Hermione corrigir aborrecida. É_ving-gar-dium levi-o-sa_é bem pronunciado e longo."**

– Ai vem coisa- Anunciou Gina.

" **Diz você então, que é tão sabichona retrucou Rony."**

– Nunca diga isso a Hermione Granger- Alertou Neville, conhecendo a amiga.

**"Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:**

**_Vingardium leviosa._**

**A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles."**

– Impressionante, para a primeira tentativa- Disse Lily, mesmo que ela mesma tenha conseguido também.

Mione corou com o elogio da mãe-do-seu-amigo.

Quanta idiotice pensou Snape, só estou aqui ainda por causa de Lily's.

" **Ah, muito bem! exclamou o professor Flitwich, batendo palmas. Pessoal, olhe aqui, a Hermione Granger conseguiu!**

**Rony estava de muito mau humor na altura em que a aula terminou."**

Eles riram, os dois ainda eram iguais, de vez em quando.

" **Não admira que ninguém suporte ela disse a Harry quando procuravam chegar ao corredor. Francamente, ela é um pesadelo.**

**Alguém deu um esbarrão em Harry ao passar. Era Hermione."**

Eles sentiram pena de Hermione, mesmo Snape.

Hermione deu um sorriso triste**.**

**"Harry viu seu rosto de relance e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando."**

– Burro- Disse Gina batendo com um livro antigo, que estava perto dela, na cabeça de Harry.

– Ai Gi, sério que você me bateu com...- Harry olhou o título do livro- _Romeu e Julieta_ por causa de eu ficar assustado ao ver que Mione tava chorando?

– Sim- Ela disse- Você foi besta.

" **Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse."**

Não, imagina, Snape ironizou.

" **E dai! mas pareceu meio sem graça. Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos."**

Agora _Romeu e Julieta_ foi na cabeça de Rony.

**"Hermione não apareceu na aula seguinte e ninguém a viu a tarde inteira."**

Gina abraçou a amiga.

"**Ao descerem ao salão principal para a festa das bruxas, Harry e Rony ouviram Parvati contar à amiga Lilá que Hermione estava chorando no banheiro das meninas e queria que a deixassem em paz.**

**Rony ficou ainda mais sem graça ao ouvir isso, mas no momento seguinte entraram no salão principal, onde as decorações do Dia das Bruxas tiraram Hermione de suas cabeças."**

– Meninos- Dorcas falou e Lene concordou.

"**Mil morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes e no teto e outros mil mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. A comida apareceu de repente nos pratos de ouro, como acontecera no banquete de abertura das aulas.**

**Harry estava se servindo de uma batata assada em casca quando o Professor Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou.**

**Trasgo.. Nas masmorras... Achei que devia lhe dizer** **Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado."**

– Frouxo- Regulus murmurou e todos, mesmo Snape (o.O), concordaram.

"**Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodirem várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Professor Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.**

**Monitores disse ele com voz grave e retumbante , levem os alunos**

**Era com Percy mesmo."**

Os Weasley, incluindo Harry e Mione, riram.

" **Me acompanhem! Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do trasgo se seguirem as minhas ordens! Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem! Com licença, sou o monitor!"**

Gina revirou os olhos.

" **Como é que um trasgo pode entrar? perguntou Harry enquanto subiam a escadaria.**

**Não me pergunte, dizem que eles são bem burros respondeu Rony Vai ver o Pirraça deixou ele entrar para pregar uma peça no Dia das Bruxas.**

**Eles passaram por diferentes grupos de pessoas que se apressavam em diferentes direções. Enquanto lutavam para passar por um bolinho de alunos de Lufa-Lufa, Harry de repente agarrou o braço de Rony.**

**– Acabei de me lembrar da Hermione.**

**– O que tem ela?**

**– Ela não sabe que tem um trasgo aqui. "**

– Complexo de salvador- Disse Mione baixinho, com um sorriso.

"**Rony mordeu o lábio.**

**Ah, está bem falou ríspido. Mas é melhor Percy não ver a gente.**

**Abaixando-se, eles se misturaram aos alunos da Lufa-Lufa que iam à direção contrária, escapuliram por um lado deserto do corredor e correram para os banheiros das meninas. Tinham acabado de virar um canto quando ouviram passos apressados atrás deles.**

**Percy! sibilou Rony, puxando Harry para trás de um enorme grifo de pedra.**

**Espiando para os lados, no entanto, viram não Percy, mas Snape. Ele atravessou o corredor e desapareceu de vista.**

**Que é que ele está fazendo? cochichou Harry, Por que não está lá embaixo com os outros professores?"**

Todos olharam desconfiados para Snape.

– EU não tenho como saber agora- Disse irritado.

" **Não me pergunte.**

**O mais silenciosamente possível, eles se esgueiraram pelo próximo corredor nas pegadas de Snape.**

**Ele está indo para o terceiro andar disse Harry, mas Rony levantou a mão.**

**Você está sentindo um cheiro?**

**Harry fungou e um fedor horrível invadiu suas narinas, uma mistura de meias velhas e banheiro público que parece que nunca é limpo.**

**E em seguida ouviram um grunhido baixo e passadas de pés gigantescos. Rony apontou no fim do corredor, à esquerda, alguma coisa enorme estava vindo em sentido contrário. Eles se encolheram no escuro e procuraram ver o que era quando a coisa passou por um trecho iluminado pelo luar.**

**Era uma visão medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco.**

**Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos.**

**O trasgo parou próximo a uma porta e espiou para dentro.**

**Abanou as longas orelhas, tentando fazer a cabeça minúscula pensar, depois entrou devagar na sala.**

**A chave está na porta murmurou Harry Podíamos trancá-lo lá dentro.**

**Boa idéia concordou Rony, nervoso.**

**Eles se esgueiraram até a porta aberta, as bocas secas, rezando para o trasgo não resolver sair naquele instante. Com um grande salto, Harry conseguiu agarrar a chave, bater a porta e trancá-la seguramente.**

**Pronto!"**

Hermione pareceu meio branca.

"**Afogueados com a vitória, começaram a correr de volta pelo corredor, mas ao chegarem num canto ouviram uma coisa que fez seus corações pararem, um grito alto e enregelante, e vinha da sala que tinham acabado de trancar.**

**Ah, não exclamou Rony, pálido como o barão Sangrento.**

**Vêm do banheiro das meninas.**

**Hermione! disseram os dois juntos."**

– VOCÊS TRANCARAM O RASGO NO BANHEIRO TENDO UMA MENINA LÁ?- Berraram juntas: Alice, Dorcas, Gina, Lily e Lene.

– Ai- Disse Harry- Uhum...Rony?

– Nós não sabíamos que Hermione estava lá- Defendeu**.**

**"Era a última coisa que queriam fazer, mas que escolha tinham?"**

– Nenhuma- Disse Gina com os olhos faiscando, e Harry agradeceu a Merlin que eles tinham conseguido salvar Mione.

"**Dando meia-volta, correram até a porta e giraram a chave, atrapalhados de tanto pânico. Harry escancarou aporta e entraram correndo.**

**Hermione estava encolhida contra a parede oposta, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. O trasgo avançava para ela, derrubando as pias que estavam na parede em seu caminho.**

**Distraia ele! Harry pediu desesperado a Rony, e, agarrando uma torneira, atirou-a com toda a força contra a parede."**

Lily gemeu, porque seu filho?

"**O trasgo parou a um metro de Hermione. Virou-se com lentidão, piscando sem entender, procurou ver que barulho era aquele. Seus olhinhos malvados viram Harry. Ele hesitou, em seguida partiu para cima de Harry, erguendo o bastão.**

**Oi cabeça de ervilha! berrou Rony do outro lado do banheiro, e atirou contra ele um cano de metal. O trasgo nem pareceu sentir o cano bater no seu ombro, mas ouviu o berro e parou outra vez, virando o focinho feio para Rony, e dando a Harry tempo para correr em volta dele.**

**Vamos, corra, corra! Harry gritou para Hermione, tentando puxá-la na direção da porta, mas ela não conseguia se mexer continuava achatada contra a parede, a boca aberta de terror.**

**Os gritos e os ecos pareciam estar deixando o trasgo enlouquecido. Ele rugiu de novo e avançou para Rony que estava mais perto e não tinha jeito de escapar.**

**Harry então fez uma coisa que era ao mesmo tempo muito corajosa e muito idiota: tomou impulso e deu um salto conseguindo abraçar o pescoço do trasgo pelas costas."**

– JAMES- Lily e Sirius gritaram- Isso é culpa sua!

– MINHA? Por quê?

– Porque LILY não faria uma coisa tão idiota- Explicou Sirius.

– Okay, é verdade- Admitiu, derrotado.

Harry assistiu tudo, com um sorriso.

**"O trasgo não sentiu Harry pendurar-se ali, mas até um trasgo percebe quando se espeta um pedaço comprido de pau dentro da narina, e a varinha de Harry ainda estava na mão quando ele saltou e entrou direto na narina do trasgo."**

– ECA!

**"Urrando de dor, o trasgo se virou e brandiu o bastão, enquanto Harry continuava agarrado nele tentando escapar da morte, a qualquer instante, o trasgo ia arrancá-lo do pescoço ou dar-lhe uma tremenda porretada.**

**Hermione afundara no chão de tanto medo, Rony puxou a própria varinha sem saber o que ia fazer, ouviu-se gritando o primeiro feitiço que e veio a cabeça:_Vingardium leviosa!_**

**Na mesma hora o bastão voou da mão do trasgo, ergueu-se no ar, foi subindo, subindo, virou-se lentamente e caiu, com um barulho feio, na cabeça do seu dono. O trasgo cambaleou e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, com um baque que fez o banheiro todo sacudir."**

– Obrigada, Rony- Agradeceu Mione.

– De nada.

"**Harry se levantou. Tremia sem fôlego. Rony continuava parado com a varinha no ar, espantado como que fizera.**

**Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro.**

**Ele está... Morto?"**

– Acho que não- Snape falou.

**"- Acho que não respondeu Harry. Acho que só perdeu os sentidos."**

Snape e Harry tinham concordado?

Impossível.

Todos olharam se acreditar de um para o outro.

**"Ele se abaixou e puxou a varinha da narina do trasgo. Estava suja de uma coisa que parecia uma cola grumosa.**

**Eca... Meleca de trasgo.**

**E limpou a varinha nas calças do trasgo."**

– Eu ainda limparia mais- Aconselhou Regulus.

**"De repente o barulho de portas batendo e passos pesados fizeram os três erguerem a cabeça. Não haviam percebido a confusão que tinham aprontado, mas com certeza alguém lá embaixo ouvira a pancadaria e os urros do trasgo."**

Rony fez uma careta, ao lembrar quem.

**"Um instante depois a Professora Minerva adentrou o banheiro,"**

– Se ferrarem- Falou Snape, feliz.

James mandou um olhar de raiva a Snape.

**" seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrell, que fechava a fila. Quirrell deu uma espiada no trasgo, soltou um gemidinho e sentou-se depressa em um vaso sanitário, apertando o peito."**

– Covarde- Remus falou.

**"Filch debruçou-se sobre o trasgo. A Professora Minerva ficou olhando para Rony e Harry. Harry nunca a vira tão zangada."**

– Lascou- Falou Lene.

**" Seus lábios estavam brancos. A esperança de ganhar cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória desapareceu logo da cabeça de Harry."**

Idiota, pensou Severo Snape.

Os outros, menos Harry, riram, era uma coisa impossível.

**O que é que vocês estavam pensando? perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava parado com a varinha no ar. Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?"**

– Ahn.. A gente quis dar um passeio?- Ofereceu Rony.

– Eles não estavam na hora do jantar?- Ofereceu Sirius.

– A gente achou o dormitório lotado?- Ofereceu Harry.

– Eles se perderam?- Até Remus falou.

– Eles vieram me avisar do trasgo?- Ofereceu a quase-verdade Mione.

**"Filch lançou a Harry um olhar rápido e penetrante. Harry olhou para o chão. Desejou que Rony baixasse a varinha."**

– Podia ajudar- Concordou S. Black.

**" Então se ouviu uma vozinha que veio das sombras.**

**Por favor, Professora, Minerva, eles vieram me procurar."**

– Lene encarou Hermione sem acreditar.

" **Senhorita Granger!**

**Hermione conseguira finalmente se levantar.**

**Sai procurando o trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe, já li tudo sobre trasgos."**

Harry e Rony sorriram para Mione, que sorriu de volta.

**"Rony deixou a varinha cair. Hermione Granger, contando uma mentira deslavada a um professor?"**

Sim.

" **Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora."**

Verdade.

"-**Harry enfiou a varinha na narina do trasgo e Rony derrubou ele com o próprio bastão."**

Risos.

**"-Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém. O trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram.**

**Harry e Rony tentaram fingir que a história não era novidade para eles."**

– O que não devia ser fácil- Lene murmurou.

" **Bem... Nesse caso... disse a Professora Minerva encarando os três , senhorita Granger, que bobagem, como pôde pensar em enfrentar um trasgo montanhês sozinha?**

**Hermione baixou a cabeça. Harry perdera a fala. Hermione era a última pessoa do mundo que desobedeceria ao regulamento e ali estava fingindo que desobedecera, para tirá-los de uma enrascada.**

**Era o mesmo que o Snape começar a distribuir balinhas."**

– SNAPE! Você começou a distribuir balinhas?- Sirius perguntou.

Snape preferiu nem responder.

" **Hermione Granger, Grifinória vai perder cinco pontos por isso disse a Professora Minerva. Estou muito desapontada. Se não estiver machucada é melhor ir embora para a torre de Grifinória. Os alunos estão acabando de festejar o Dia das Bruxas em suas casas.**

**Hermione se retirou."**

Herminou ficou curiosa para saber o que aconteceu quando ela saiu.

**"A Professora Minerva virou-se para Harry e Rony.**

**Bem, eu continuo achando que vocês tiveram sorte, mas não há muitos alunos do primeiro ano que pudessem enfrentar um trasgo montanhês adulto. Cada um de vocês ganha cinco pontos para Grifinória. O Professor Dumbledore será informado. Podem ir."**

– Só cinco Minnie?- Sirius perguntou triste, embora ela não estivesse lá para responder.

**"Eles saíram depressa do banheiro e não falaram nada até subirem dois andares. Foi um alivio se afastarem do fedor do trasgo, para não falar do resto.**

**Devíamos ter ganho mais de dez pontos resmungou Rony."**

Sirius concordou com a cabeça.

" **Cinco, você quer dizer, depois de descontar os pontos que Hermione perdeu.**

**Foi legal ela ter-nos tirado do aperto admitiu Rony Mas não se esqueça, salvamos a vida dela."**

– Gina- Pediu Mione baixinho- Me empresta _Romeu e Julieta_?

– Sim, claro- Disse a ruiva com um sorriso maldoso.

PLAF.

O livro foi na cabeça de Rony.

AIIIII!

A morena deu um sorriso e devolveu o livro pra Gina.

" **Talvez ela não precisasse ser salva se não tivéssemos trancado a coisa com ela lembrou Harry."**

Mione sorriu para Harry.

**"Tinham chegado ao retrato da Mulher Gorda.**

**_Focinho de porco_**** disseram e entraram.."**

Que senha ruim...

**"A sala comunal estava cheia e barulhenta. Todo o mundo estava comendo o jantar que fora mandado para lá. Hermione, porém, estava parada sozinha do lado da porta, esperando por eles."**

O trio sorriu.

**"Houve um silêncio constrangido. Depois, sem se olharem, todos disseram "Obrigado" e correram para apanhar os pratos."**

Eles riram.

**"Mas daquele momento em diante, Hermione Granger tornou-se amiga dos dois. Há coisas que não se pode fazer junto sem acabar gostando um do outro, e derrubar um trasgo montanhês de quase quatro metros de altura é uma dessas coisas."**

–Fim do capítulo- Anúnciou.

– Hey! James!- Chamou Harry- Você olha todo mundo enquanto eu compro comida?

James ficou ofendido.

– Não era eu que devia está falando isso pra você?

– Uhum... Era. Tchau.

Harry desasparatou atraindo a atenção da sala.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, era perigoso pro seu amigo sair assim, sem a capa.

Eles só esperavam que nada acontecesse...

Só que claro que o destino estava sendo muito bom até agora.


	12. Quadribol

**_Reviews :_**

**_(Vou responder só os anônimos, porque já respondi os outros)_**

**_(alice 7/26/12 . chapter 12 _continua to amando) Own, brigada. Vou continuar sim.**

**(ika chan 8/1/12 . chapter 12 nossaaaaa melhorou e muito! nota 1000! desculpa por ter sumido, passei o mês todinho estudando! só tive essa ultima semana que pude chamar de 'férias" e viajei, cheguei ontem e to me 'atualizando' kissus) Brigada! Nada não, sem problemas!**

**To com pressa gente, okay?**

* * *

_No último capítulo:_

_Eles só esperavam que nada acontecesse._

_Só que claro que o destino estava sendo muito bom até agora._

Pov Harry

Saí para comprar comida, porque fazia um tempo que eu queria ficar sozinho um pouco e ir comprar me pareceu uma boa ideia. Nem me lembrei que eu estava sem a capa de invisibilidade, porque estava tão acostumado a ficar com ela desde meu sexto ano.

Quando aparetei pensei num lugar trouxa, na Inglaterra, já que com a guerra podíamos livremente aparatar para outro país (segundo Rony, e eu resolvi testar), que eu tinha ido para os meus tios e outras vezes com Larissa, uma amiga trouxa por pouco tempo, só durante metade das férias.

Abri meus olhos e andei um pouco, afinal eu não podia aparatar direto, não em local trouxa.

Chegando ao meu destino, vi que ele estava igualzinho como eu me lembrava o cheiro, a decoração, a música na parte do bar, os produtos...

Fiz uma lista mental do que precisava:

Açúcar 2

Arroz

Azeite

Biscoito

Bolacha

Café

Carne/peixe/galinha

Charque

Creme de leite

Extrato de tomate

Farinha

Feijão

Leite em caixa/Leite em pó (saco)

Leite condensado

Macarrão

Manteiga

Margarina

Nescau

Óleo

Ovos

Pão

Pipoca

Queijo ralado

Refrigerante

Sal

Trigo

Verduras

Frutas (Uva, Morango, Abacaxi, Mamão, Laranja e Pêra)

Esperava que tivesse tudo ali, depois ia, pra um local mágico.

Fui comprar primeiro as coisas que estavam mais perto, que eram o açúcar, o arroz e o feijão.

Comprei mais algumas coisas e estava pensando no que mais comprar... Foi meio divertido, imaginar o que eles (Lene, Lily, Frank, Alice, James, Sirius) comiam.

Mas depois de um tempo, já estava ficando entediado. Decidir que estava na hora de comprar comida bruxa.

Comecei a andar. E depois de terminar de reduzir as compras. E aparatamos para Moon Hex, um lugar bruxo que Rony tinha me falado.

Ao chegar, me lembrei da minha aparência e mudei a cor do cabelo, com muita contração, e a dos olhos.

Segurança. Preciso ter segurança, pensei.

Quando só falta comprar uns três itens quando ouvi um grito:

– Comensais!

Não, pensei, não, não.

Tentei aparatar de volta a casa, mas tinha uma magia impedindo. Merda, xinguei, mandei um Pratono, falante, para a casa, um não muito bom, mas que Mione tinha me ensinado a fazer.

Um segundo depois dois Comensais entraram no local, que estava deserto praticamente.

Não reconheci nenhum, um era alto e tinha cabelos negros, como os dos Blacks, e outro era baixo, mas também tinha uma aparência aterrorizante.

Quinze minutos depois, eu estava suado, dolorido e cansado. Mas ainda tinha que ir pra_casa_.

Corri, por uns dez minutos, me virei e quase parei com a visão.

Voldemort estava lá com a sua varinha, sem me notar. Ele estava torturando alguém que não reconheci, meu impulso foi de ajudar a pessoa, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, eu me lembrei que precisava ir pra casa. _Meus pais_ estavam me esperando.

Só que foi tarde demais.

Estava quase aparatando, quando senti um feitiço de Voldemort em mim, a pensei no local, e desmaiei.

#LATER#

Abri os olhos.

Tudo estava escuro, mas ia servir. Era uma casa antiga que os Dursley tinham reclamado. Ficava perto da nossa antiga casa, passei por lá com os Dursley uma vez, quando_precisei_ voltar da escola com eles.

– Porque estou aqui?- Perguntei para mim mesmo.

Então comecei a relembrar das compras, que ainda estavam um pouco amassadas, numa sacola. E dos Comensais.

Voldemort me acertando... Meu corpo começou a doer. Senti calor e tirei o sobretudo que Rony me emprestou.

Precisa aparatar, pensei, só que quando me levantei senti uma dor...

Meia hora depois...

Consegui aparatar, finalmente.

Entrei na sala que usávamos para ler, e quase desabei.

Droga de feitiço!- Reclamei mentalmente.

– HARRY!- Dois furacões ruivos me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo: Gina e Lily.

– Calma. Calma- Falei com a voz fraca.

Rony e Mione também me abraçaram. Neville veio um segundo depois. E veio James, Regulus e Sirius. Remus observou tudo de longe, assim como Severus.

Frank e Alice observavam felizes a cena, tinha ficado preocupados com Harry.

Os gêmeos, Dorcas e Lene não estavam na sala.

– Falta de ar!- Reclamei.

– Foi mal- Gina que ainda não tinha me soltado, falou. Ela só ficou segurando minha mão.

Lily, Neville, James, Regulus e Sirius me soltaram. Mas Rony e Mione continuaram a me abraçar.

Sorri, eu amava meus amigos.

– O que aconteceu?- Falou Remus preocupado.

– Eu... - Tive uma pequena tontura, e por sorte, Regulus percebeu.

Regulus convocou um colchão, que demorou um pouco a chegar, mas serviu. Desabei no colchão, quase a ponto de desmaiar.

James me olhou preocupado, assim como muitos outros.

– Eu levei um feitiço... – Disse.

– Que feitiço?- Hermione perguntou astuta.

– Lançaram um feitiço não verbal- Justifiquei.

– Qu...- Começou Mione.

Nesse momento Fred e Jorge entraram na sala.

– HARRY!- Gritaram e pularam em mim.

– O que foi que aconteceu?- Jorge perguntou.

– Não sei bem... Jorge – Respondi.

– Hey você sabe diferenciar nós dois?- Fred falou não acreditando.

– Sim.

– Não sabia que você conseguia fazer isso- Gina falou.

Dei de ombros.

– Eles parecem idênticos, mas eles são diferentes em algumas coisas. Como a v...- Comecei.

– HARRY! Não estraga nosso maior segredo!- Imploraram os dois.

(Eles estavam com um feitiço para esconder a falta de orelha de Jorge)

– Okay- Disse, já quase fechando os olhos.

– Mas, o que aconteceu com você?

Nessa hora Dorcas e Lene entraram.

– Harry! Você está bem?- Dorcas perguntou.

– O que você aprontou? Pode dizer que eu 'to acostumada!- Lene falou ao mesmo tempo.

– Calma, vou falar- Respondi cansado e Gina se sentou no colchão.

Todos se calaram para ouvir o relato.

– Eu fui fazer compras... Comprei primeiro comida trouxa e fui comprar comida bruxa- Joguei uma sacola reduzida, que ainda estava comigo, para James- Só que tinham Comensais lá...

– Tem Comesais aqui no Brasil?- Jorge perguntou abismado.

– Não sei- Respondi- Eu fui para Inglaterra, vocês sabem, aparatar para outros países pode agora... Enfim, tinham dois Comensais na loja que eu estava, lutei contra eles, só que quando eu estava saindo, para vir para cá, um feitiço me acertou.

– Espera... Você não ficaria mal assim por causa de um feitiço comum- Gina disse, desconfiada.

– Eu não sei qual foi o feitiço, como eu falei, foi um feitiço não verbal- Respondi.

– De qualquer jeito, foi poderoso- Fred observou.

– Posso dormir um pouco?

– ESPERE! Espere! Quem lhe acertou?- Hermione perguntou.

– Foi... Foi- Falei, mas acabei adormecendo.

Voldemort estava irritado, o que causou dor na minha cicatriz.

Os Comensais estavam observando Voldemort falar, e o mais impressionante: Dessa vez não era sobre mim.

Eles falavam só sobre um outro grupo de resistência, que as vezes ajudava a Ordem.

A reunião só serviu para deixar Voldemort irritado, porque eles não conseguiram fazer plano nenhum.

Acordei com o meu corpo doendo, de novo. Mas dessa vez Gina estava abraçada a mim.

Gina estava dormindo. Ela parecia um anjo. Com sua pele clara, seus cabelos ruivos, perfeitamente lisos, um pequeno sorriso na cara.

Beijei a testa dela com carinho. O sorriso ficou um pouco maior.

Comecei a andar pela casa, vi que alguns (Sirius, Regulus, Dorcas, Remus, Jorge e Fred) estavam cochilando.

Encontrei Lene e Lily caminhando pela casa.

– BU!- Falei assuntando elas e rindo.

– Harry!- Elas gritaram.

Lene me abraçou, junto com Lily.

– Eu – Respondi brincando.

– E ai?- Lene perguntou.

– Tudo bem. E vocês?

– Normal- Lily respondeu.

– O que vocês estão fazendo?- Perguntei, tentando ignorar a dor.

– Nada. Onde estão os outros?- Lily falou.

– Remus, Regulus e Sirius estão dormindo no primeiro andar, Dorcas no outro quarto, e Fred e Jorge no segundo andar.

– E Gina?- Lene perguntou.

– Gina está dormindo- Falei corado.

Lily me olhou desconfiada.

– Então 'tá... Você está com dor?

Sim, eu estava. A minha perna estava doendo bastante, eu ainda estava sentindo uma tontura e minha visão estava ruim.

Mas isso não importava não muito.

Continuei a conversar com as meninas.

Três horas depois...

(POV normal)

– Harry que roupa é essa que você está usando?- Sirius perguntou.

– É uma minha- Deu um fraco sorriso.

– Todas as suas roupas são assim? Gigantes e velhas?

Todo mundo observou a roupa de Harry, era muito velha mesmo e grande.

– Sim- Respondeu Harry corado.

– Vou comprar roupas novas para você depois do terceiro livro- Prometeu Sirius.

Todas sorriram.

– Vamos ler?- Harry perguntou com a voz fraca.

– Vamos- Disse Gina compreendendo o namorado. Ele havia sentindo várias dores e Rony e Mione tentaram retardar o efeito desconhecido, mas era complicado.

– Eu leio- Disse surpreendentemente Alice, ela sabia que os mais próximos estavam todos muito preocupados com o feitiço que Harry levou, não que ela não estivesse preocupada, mas eles, ela pode sentir, eram a família de Harry. Sim, os amigos também, talvez até mais, por causa dos anos que Harry viveu sem os pais.

Harry amava os pais, e queria o melhor para eles, queria viver junto deles, mas, os anos que eles não estiveram com ele, eram insubstituíveis. E desses 16 anos ausentes, os amigos tinham estados em 7 anos, sete anos inesquecíveis pelo visto. Não é fácil esquecer ou perdoar dezesseis anos de ausência, por mais que Harry pareça ser o que mais entedia de sacrifícios, ele era humano e sofreu muito pela ausência dos pais.

Claro que ele amava todos, mas seus amigos era parte de sua família, sua verdadeira família, que agora tinha James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Regulus também. Era como Sirius, que também tinha os amgos como família, mas conseguiu encaixar nela duas pessoas da família mesmo (Andromeda e Regulus).

Entregaram o livro, que já estava esquecido no chão, a Aly e ela sorriu ao ler o título do capítulo:

**"Quadribol"**

James deu um fraco sorriso, ainda estava muito preocupado com Harry.

**"Quando entrou Novembro o tempo esfriou muito."**

Neville tremeu um pouco ao lembrar-se do clima, ele estava acostumado, mas preferia o calor, como diziam que tinha no Brasil, mesmo que ele esteja começando a duvidar agora, e em alguns outros lugares.

"**As serras em torno da escola viraram cinza-gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado."**

Todos, fora Gina e Harry, que estavam fora do ar, gemeram.

**"Toda a manhã o chão se cobria de geada."**

–O frio é bonito, mas... - Lily se expressou.

**"Hagrid era visto das janelas dos andares superiores do castelo degelando vassouras no campo de **_**Quadribol**_** enrolado num casacão de pele de toupeira, com luvas de coelho e enormes botas de castor.**

**Começara a temporada de Quadribol."**

Regulus deu um leve sorriso.

**"No Sábado, Harry estaria jogando sua primeira partida depois de semanas de tratamento:"**

Sirius e os fãs de Quadribol comemoraram, mesmo que todos de olho em Harry.

**"Grifinória contra Sonserina."**

–Um bom jogo- Disse Regulus e todos concordaram, menos Lily, Mione e Dorcas.

–Só você quiser dizer violento- Lily atacou.

Quinze minutos de discussão de Quadribol, de todos (até Harry, mas Snape não), depois...

– JÁ CHEGA! Vamos voltar a ler?- Alice pediu.

**"Se Grifinória ganhasse, subiria para o segundo lugar no Campeonato das Casas."**

Caras de desanimo, porque ela ficaria em _segundo._

**"Quase ninguém vira Harry jogar porque Olívio decidira que, sendo uma arma secreta, a participação de Harry deveria ser mantida em segredo."**

–Boa estratégia- Disse James tentando se distrair.

–Não, não foi- Discordou Sirius- Mantém o apanhador do time de Quadribol em segredo em Hogwarts? Fala sério. Ele não vai conseguir.

James fez uma careta pro amigo.

**"Mas de alguma forma a notícia de que jogaria como apanhador vazara"**

Sirius sorriu triunfante.

**"e Harry não sabia o que era pior, se as pessoas dizerem que ele seria brilhante"**

– O que tem de ruim nisso?- James perguntou para Harry, confuso.

– Eu não sabia se ia ser realmente bom.

Era a maior idiotice que tinham ouvido. Alguém pensar que Harry Potter não era bom no Quadribol?

– É claro que você é bom- Falou Regulus, que achou incrível o voo da aula.

– Valeu Regulus- Sorriu Harry.

**"ou dizerem que iriam ficar correndo embaixo dele com um colchão.**"

– Certo. Isso é ruim- Regulus falou e todos concordaram. Imagina a pressão de jogar que o povo dizendo que pra a pessoa que ela ia se machucar?

**"Era realmente uma sorte que Harry agora tivesse Hermione como amiga."**

– Awwnn- Fizeram as garotas e os meninos reviram os olhos.

– Obrigada Harry- Disse Mione contente pelo amigo.

**"Não sabia como poderia ter dado conta dos deveres de casa sem ela,"**

Hermione só não brigou com Harry por conta do estado dele.

– Desculpa Mione.

**"diante dos treinos de Quadribol convocados por Olívio à última hora. "**

– Muitos- Concordaram Fred e Jorge.

**"Ela também lhe emprestara o livro **_**Quadribol Através dos Séculos,"**_

– MIONE! Você leu Quadribol Através dos Séculos?

–Sim, porque Ronald? Algum problema?

Harry riu da discussão dos amigos.

– Na-da- Gaguejou o ruivo.

_**"**_**que acabara rendendo uma leitura muito interessante."**

– É um bom livro- Todos admitiram, ou melhor, quem leu.

**"Harry aprendera que havia setecentas maneiras de cometer faltas no Quadribol e que todas haviam ocorrido durante a Copa Mundial de 1473, que os apanhadores eram em geral os jogadores menores e mais velozes e que a maioria dos acidentes graves no Quadribol parecia acontecer com eles, que embora a pessoas raramente morressem jogando Quadribol, havia juízes que tinham desaparecido e reaparecido meses depois no deserto do Saara."**

–UAU!- Todos se espantaram, mesmo Snape, ele decorou muita coisa.

Harry corou.

**"Hermione tornara-se menos tensa com relação às infrações ao regulamento desde que Harry e Rony a tinham"**

– Influenciado a ser uma rebelde- Completou Alice.

– Ahan? Isso está mesmo no livro?- Neville falou confuso, a amiga não era rebelde, não muito.

– Não- Disse Alice entre risos.

**"salvado do trasgo montanhês e se tornara uma pessoa mais simpática."**

Olhares assassinos de Mione.

**"Na véspera da primeira partida de Quadribol de Harry, os três foram até a quadra congelada durante o intervalo das aulas, e ela fizera aparecer para eles um fogo azulado muito vivo que podia ser levado para toda parte em um frasco de geléia."**

Hermione repetiu o gesto.

**"Achavam-se parados de costas para o fogo, se esquentando, quando Snape atravessou o pátio."**

Todos, menos Snape, fizeram uma careta.

Snape quase sentiu medo de alguns olhares.

'**Harry reparou logo que Snape estava mancando."**

Lily, Snape percebeu, tinha mandado um olhar preocupado, pra depois voltar a olhar normal.

Isso deu esperança a Snape, de que tudo ficaria bem.

**"Harry, Rony e Hermione se aproximaram mais para esconder o fogo com o corpo, tinham certeza de que era proibido."**

– Não é não- Disse Remus.

**"Infelizmente alguma coisa em suas caras culpadas atraiu a atenção de Snape."**

– Ou ele estava querendo irritar vocês, como sempre- Sirius provocou.

– SIRIUS!- Lily reclamou- Dá pra ser maduro?

**"Ele veio mancando até onde eles estavam. Não vira o fogo, mas parecia estar procurando uma razão para ralhar com eles."**

Sirius sorriu vitorioso.

**"— Que é que você tem aí, Potter?"**

– Nada, nada.

**"Era O Quadribol Através dos Séculos. Harry mostrou-o."**

– Você vai implicar com isso também?- Remus perguntou.

– Lupin!- Alertou Lily.

James com um olhar pediu pra o amigo ficar calmo, sabia que parte da raiva dele era por causa da época do ano.

**"— Os livros da biblioteca não podem ser levados para fora da escola — falou Snape — Me dê aqui. Menos cinco pontos para Grifinória."**

–Hum Severo? Essa regra não existe- Lily falou.

– Hum? Desculpe? - Tentou Snape.

**"— Ele acabou de inventar essa regra — murmurou Harry com raiva, enquanto Snape se afastava — Que será que houve com a perna dele?"**

– Não sei- Disseram todos pensativos.

**"— Não sei, mas espero que esteja realmente doendo — falou Rony com azedume."**

– Rony, ainda bem que sua mãe não está aqui- Disse Harry.

Rony gemeu.

– Você conhece Molly?- Lily perguntou para Harry.

– Sim, ela é como uma mãe para mim, assim como- Harry se interrompeu no meio da frase, ia falar de Sirius e Remus.

– Assim como...?

– Arthur é quase um pai- Mentiu Harry, quer dizer ele adorava Arthur, mas quase não o via.

James e Lily ficaram triste. Sentiram que os seus lugares foram ocupados pelos Weasley, mas Harry tinha toda razão de ter deixado ocuparem os seus lugares, quer dizer foram 16 anos, dezesseis anos!

– Mas vocês sempre serão meus pais, nada vai mudar isso- Harry prometeu aos dois, aos sussurros.

James e Lily sorriram ao ver, que afinal, ainda havia espaço na vida de Harry para eles. Eles nem pensaram que sempre ouve.

**"A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava muito barulhenta aquela noite."**

– Pra variar... - Murmurou Gina.

Gina e Lily começaram a fofocar sobre como a Sala Comunal era barulhenta. Mas as duas nunca tirando os olhos de Harry, por causa do feitiço, e Alice, por causa do livro.

**"Harry, Rony e Hermione sentaram-se junto a uma janela."**

– Cuidado para não cair- Alertou Sirius, paternalmente.

– Hum... Sirius? Já passou.

Sirius corou.

SIRIUS "EU ME ACHO" BLACK COROU! Preparem-se! O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!

– Tá corado é Sirius?- Implicou Lene.

Sirius deu um olhar maligno a Marlene McKinnon.

– Calada McKinnon.

**"Hermione verificava os deveres de Harry e Rony para a aula de Feitiços. Ela nunca os deixava copiar ("**_**Como é que vocês vão aprender?"**_**), "**

Lily parou de fofocar com Gina, para passar a fofocar com Gina _e_ Hermione.

**"mas ao lhe pedirem para ler os trabalhos, eles recebiam as respostas certas do mesmo jeito."**

Que sorte para Harry e Rony, que Mione não ouviu.

Espera. Sorte e Harry Potter na mesma frase?

Hoje estava sendo um dia muito estranho.

**"Harry sentia-se inquieto."**

– Normal.

**"Queria de volta **_**Quadribol Através dos Séculos,"**_

– Harry nem pense em pegar sem pedir- Brigou Lily

– Eu não vou pegar sem pedir- _Eu vou pedir_, acrescentou mentalmente.

_**"**_**para se distrair do nervosismo que a partida do dia seguinte estava lhe provocando. Por que deveria ter medo de Snape?"**

– Por nada- Disse Snape tentando melhorar sua reputação naquela casa, mas ganhando olhares estranhos.

**"Levantou-se e disse a Rony e Hermione que ia pedir a Snape para lhe devolver o livro."**

Todos, inclusive Snape, arregalaram os olhos.

Porque o chapéu sequer considerou mandar ele para minha casa?, com certeza, ele não é ambicioso nem covarde, Regulus pensou.

"**— Antes você do que eu — responderam eles juntos,"**

– Que amigos ótimos vocês- Gina disse irritada, para ela, Snape era perigoso.

Rony e Mione deram sorrisos culpados.'

**"mas Harry tinha a impressão que Snape não iria recusar se houvesse outros professores ouvindo."**

– Ele não vai- Frank falou quase perguntando e Snape confirmou, rezando para que fizesse isso mesmo.

**"Ele foi à Sala dos Professores e bateu à porta. Não obteve resposta."**

– Estranho... - Lily murmurou.

**"Bateu outra vez. Nada."**

Lily estava pensativa.

**"Talvez Snape tivesse deixado o livro na sala? Valia a pena tentar."**

Todos, _todos mesmo_, ficaram ansiosos.

**"Entreabriu a porta e espiou para dentro"**

– Curioso- Lene resmungou. Ela não queria ouvir sobre a sala dos professores.

**"e se deparou com uma cena horrível."**

– Que cena?

– Deixa eu ler, Black- Alice disse.

– BLACK NÃO! Sirius!- Sirius deu um ataque.

Regulus ficou triste com a altitude do irmão.

**"Snape e Filch estavam lá dentro sozinhos."**

– IMAGENS MENTAIS HORRÍVEIS HARRY!- Gritaram os gêmeos.

Snape ficou verde ao imaginar ele e... Não. Ia. Acontecer.

– Eu. Não. Sou. Gay- Snape falou.

A maioria pareceu acreditar.

**"Snape segurava as vestes acima do joelho."**

Todos ficaram verdes, e Neville literalmente vomitou.

**"Uma das pernas sangrava, lacerada."**

Todos voltaram a cor normal.

Snape pensou no que tinha acontecido a sua perna...

**"Filch entregava ataduras a Snape.**

**— Droga — dizia Snape — Como é que se pode ficar de olho em três cabeças ao mesmo tempo?"**

Snape arregalou os olhos, o que ele tinha enfrentado?

**"Harry tentou fechar a porta sem fazer barulho,"**

– Boa ideia- Falou Sirius.

**"mas..."**

– LASCOU!

**"— Potter!"**

Harry corou, nessa vez ele estava errado mesmo. Ele não devia ter entrado ali.

**"O rosto de Snape contorceu-se de fúria"**

Todos, que já foram estudantes de Snape, ficaram com medo.

**"ao mesmo tempo em que ele largava as vestes para esconder a perna."**

– Não adiante, a gente já sabe- Adivinha quem falou? Acertou! Sirius.

**"Harry engoliu em seco.**

**— Eu vim saber se o senhor poderia devolver o meu livro..."**

– Você endoidou Harry?- Neville perguntou.

Harry não respondeu.

**"— SAIA! SAIA!"**

– Severo, calma- Lily pediu meio irritada. Porque Snape e Harry não podiam se dar bem?

**"Harry saiu, antes que Snape pudesse descontar algum ponto da Grifinória."**

Risos, até de Snape.

**"E voltou correndo para baixo."**

– Você corre muito- Frank observou.

**"— Conseguiu? — perguntou Rony quando Harry se reuniu a eles — Que aconteceu?**

**Num murmúrio, Harry lhes contou o que vira."**

– Você podia ter omitido detalhes, cara- Rony falou.

Harry deu de ombros.

**"— Sabe o que isso significa? — terminou sem fôlego — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas! Era para lá que estava indo quando o vimos. Ele quer a coisa que o cachorro está guardando! E aposto a minha vassoura como ele deixou aquele trasgo entrar, para distrair a atenção de todos!"**

– Ok, eu fui precipitado- Admitiu Harry.

**"Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados.**

**— Não. Ele não faria isso."**

– Obrigada, Granger- Snape agradeceu.

– De nada, professor.

Para Snape foi estranho, mas legal, ser chamado de professor.

**"Sei que ele não é muito simpático,"**

Os Marotos riram e Snape fuzilou Granger com o olhar.

**" mas não tentaria roubar uma coisa que Dumbledore estivesse guardando a sete chaves."**

Lily concordou aliviada.

**"— Sinceramente, Hermione, você pensa que todos os professores são santos ou coisa parecida — disse-lhe Rony com rispidez"**

Mione corou.

– Eles DEVIAM ser.

– Mas não são- Harry retrucou.

**" — Concordo com Harry, acho que Snape faria qualquer coisa. "**

Snape lançou um olhar assassino a Rony.

**"Mas o que é que ele está procurando? O que é que o cachorro está guardando?"**

– Boas perguntas- Falou Neville.

**"Harry foi se deitar com a cabeça zunindo com aquela pergunta. Neville roncava alto "**

– EU NÃO VOU DORMIR PERTO DE NEVILLE!- Declarou Sirius e Neville corou.

– Sirius!

– Sim, namorada do meu afilhado?- Sirius falou.

– Não perturbe com Neville!- Gina respondeu.

– Só um pouquinho e eu paro ok?

– Se você parar eu conto alguns segredos de Harry.

– Hey!- Harry falou- Sirius ela não vai contar!

Sirius fez carinha de cachorrinho abandonado.

–Okay..

Os outros, menos Snape, assistiam a discussão com um sorriso.

**"e Harry não conseguia dormir. Tentou esvaziar a cabeça, precisava dormir, tinha de dormir,"**

–J á entendemos!

**" ia jogar sua primeira partida de Quadribol dentro de algumas horas,"**

James sorriu. Mas ainda lançou um olhar preocupado para Harry.

– Eu não vou explodir, vocês sabem- Harry falou meio irritado.

**" mas a expressão no rosto de Snape quando Harry vira sua perna era difícil de esquecer.**

**O dia seguinte amanheceu muito claro e frio. O Salão Principal estava impregnado com o cheiro delicioso de salsichas"**

– Harry, amor, olha a convivência com o Rony.

– Eu vou ter cuidado Gina- Respondeu Harry brincado.

– Humpf- Rony disse indignado.

**"e com a conversa animada de todos que aguardavam ansiosos uma boa partida de Quadribol."**

Alice sorriu ao ler as próximas frases.

**"— Você tem que comer alguma coisa.**

**— Não quero nada."**

– Igual ao pai- Sirius murmurou, James também não tinha comido antes da sua primeira partida.

– No final foi bom eu não ter comido, okay?- Harry falou, fazendo mistério.

**"— Só um pedacinho de torrada — tentou persuadi-lo Hermione."**

Eles riram.

**"— Não estou com fome.**

**Harry se sentia péssimo. Dentro de uma hora estava entrando no campo."**

– A primeira vez sempre é assim- Falou Regulus, e Rony, Fred, Jorge, James, Gina, Lene e Sirius concordaram.

**"— Harry, você precisa de energia — disse Simas Finnigan — Os apanhadores são sempre os que acabam aleijados pelo outro time."**

Lily ficou horrorizada.

– Isso realmente anima a pessoa- Falou Gina com sarcasmo- Valeu Finnigan!

**"— Obrigado Simas — respondeu Harry, observando Simas amontoar ketchup sobre as salsichas.**

**Aí pelas onze horas a escola inteira parecia estar nas arquibancadas que cercavam o campo de Quadribol. Muitos estudantes tinham levado binóculos. Os lugares ficavam no alto, mas às vezes, ainda assim era difícil ver o que acontecia."**

Os que não eram do time, concordaram.

**"Rony e Hermione se reuniram a Neville, Simas e Dino, o fã do time de segunda divisão, na fileira do alto. Como uma surpresa para Harry eles tinham pintado uma grande bandeira em um dos lençóis que Perebasroera. Dizia: **_**"Potter para Presidente"**_**e Dino, que era bom em desenho, tinha pintado o grande leão de Grifinória embaixo. Depois Hermione apelara para um feiticinho para fazer a tinta brilhar multicolorida."**

– Own!- Exclamaram as garotas, menos Mione.

**"Entrementes, nos vestiários, Harry e o restante do time estavam vestindo as roupas vermelhas de Quadribol (Sonserina iria jogar de verde)."**

James estava ficando impaciente, com tanta informação inútil.

**"Olívio pigarreou pedindo silêncio."**

Os gêmeos reviram os olhos.

**"— Muito bem, rapazes."**

– E moças- Disse Jorge imitando a voz de Angelina.

**"— E moças — acrescentou a artilheira Angelina Johnson."**

Eles, TSS (n/Biaa: agora quando for todos menos Snape, eu vou colocar TSS= Tirando Severo Snape) riram.

**"— E moças — concordou Olívio — Está na hora."**

– O jogaço- Disse Fred, com a voz normal.

**"— O jogaço — disse Fred."**

Risadas, TSS.

– Que estávamos esperando- Completou Jorge.

**"— O jogaço que estávamos esperando — explicou Jorge."**

Incrível...

**"— Já conhecemos o discurso de Olívio de cor — comentou Fred para Harry — Fizemos parte do time no ano passado."**

Eles riram.

– Imagina quem tem mais tempo com Olívio?- Gina perguntou.

– Aí, já pode até chegar atrasado no jogo, que não vai perder nada.

**"— Calem a boca, vocês dois — mandou Olívio"**

– Que medo- Jorge fingiu chorar.

**"— Este é o melhor time que Grifinória já teve nos últimos anos. Vamos vencer. Sei que vamos.**

**E encarou os jogadores como se dissesse "**_**Ou vão ver"."**_

– Parece James- Sirius riu.

James deu de ombros. Ele amava Quadribol.

**"— Certo. Está na hora. Boa sorte para todos.**

**Harry acompanhou Fred e Jorge na saída do vestiário e, esperando que seus joelhos não cedessem, entrou no campo debaixo de vivas. Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio do campo esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.**

**— Quero ver um jogo limpo meninos — disse quando estavam todos reunidos à sua volta."**

– Ela ficou louca? Jogo limpo entre Grifinória e Sonserina?- Lene perguntou.

**"Harry reparou que ela parecia estar falando particularmente para o capitão de Sonserina, Marcos Flint um aluno do quinto ano."**

– Ui!

**" Harry achou que Flint tinha sangue de trasgo."**

Foi preciso dez minutos para todos acalmarem o riso, TSS.

**" Pelo canto do olho viu a bandeira, que piscava "**_**Potter para Presidente"**_**tremulando sobre as cabeças dos espectadores. Seu coração perdeu um compasso. Ele se sentiu mais corajoso."**

– OWNN!

**"— Montem nas vassouras, por favor — Harry subiu na sua Nimbus 2000."**

Harry ficou triste ao se lembrar da sua primeira vassoura. Ela era ótima.

**"Madame Hooch puxou um silvo forte no seu apito de prata. Quinze vassouras se ergueram no ar. Fora dada a partida.**

**— E a goles foi de pronto rebatida por Angelina Johnson da Grifinória, que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também."**

Os gêmeos sorriram, estavam com saudade de Lee.

**"— JORDAN!**

**— Desculpe professora."**

Risadas.

**"O amigo dos gêmeos Weasley, Lee Jordan, estava irradiando a partida, vigiado de perto pela Profª. McGonagall.**

**— Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um passe lindo para Alicia Spinnet, um bom achado de Olívio Wood, no ano passado ficou no time de reserva, de volta a Johnson e... não, Sonserina tomou a goles, o capitão da Sonserina rouba a goles e sai correndo. Marcos está voando como uma águia lá no alto, ele vai mar.. não, foi impedido por uma excelente intervenção do goleiro da Grifinória, Olívio, e Grifinória fica com a goles, no lance a artilheira Cátia Bell da Grifinória, dá um belo mergulho em volta de Marcos e sobe pelo campo e... ai, essa deve ter doído, ela levou um balaço na nuca, perdeu a goles para Sonserina. Agora Adriano Pucey corre na direção do gol, mas é bloqueado por um segundo balaço arremessado por Fred ou Jorge Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois, em todo o caso uma boa jogada do batedor da Grifinória, e Johnson tem outra vez a posse da goles, o caminho está livre à sua frente e lá vai ela, realmente voando, desvia-se de um balaço veloz, as balizas estão à sua frente... vamos agora, Angelina... o goleiro Bletchley mergulha, não chega a tempo... PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!"**

– VAI! GRIFINÓRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Cantavam todos, menos Regulus e Snape. Até Frank e Alice cantavam, por causa dos amigos.

Regulus parecia deprimido de repente.

**"A torcida da Grifinória enche de berros o ar frio, e a torcida da Sonserina, de lamentos."**

– Toma!- Gritou Sirius.

**"— Cheguem para lá, vamos.**

**— Hagrid!**

**Rony e Hermione se apertaram para abrir espaço para Hagrid se sentar com eles.**

**— Estive assistindo da minha casa — disse Hagrid, indicando um grande binóculo pendurado ao pescoço — Mas não é a mesma coisa que assistir no meio da multidão. Nem sinal do pomo ainda, não é?"**

– Não- Responderam todos.

**"— Não — respondeu Rony — Harry ainda não teve muito que fazer.**

**— Pelo menos não se machucou, já é alguma coisa — disse Hagrid, levantando o binóculo e espiando o pontinho que era Harry lá no céu.**

**Muito acima deles, Harry sobrevoava o jogo, procurando um sinal do pomo. Isto fazia parte da estratégia montada por ele e Olívio. **_**"Fique fora do caminho até avistar o pomo,**_**dissera Olívio**_**, Não queremos que você seja atacado sem necessidade"**_**. Quando Angelina marcou, Harry tinha feito um loop para extravasar a emoção. "**

James sorriu com orgulho.

**"Agora voltara a procurar o pomo.**

**Uma vez avistou um lampejo dourado, mas era apenas outro reflexo do relógio de um dos gêmeos e outra vez um balaço resolveu disparar em sua direção e mais parecia uma bala de canhão, mas Harry se esquivou e Fred veio atrás dela.**

**— Tudo bem ai, Harry? — ele tivera tempo de gritar ao rebater o balaço com fúria na direção de Marcos Flint.**

**— Sonserina de posse da goles — Lino Jordan continua narrando — O artilheiro Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos dois Weasley, da artilheira Bell e voa para, esperem aí, será o pomo?**

**Correu um murmúrio pelas torcidas quando viram Adriano Pucey deixar cair a goles, ocupado demais em espiar por cima do ombro o lampejo dourado que passara por sua orelha esquerda.**

**Harry a viu. Tomado de grande agitação, mergulhou em direção ao rastro dourado. O apanhador de Sonserina, Terêncio Higgs, vira o pomo também. Cabeça a cabeça, eles se precipitaram em direção ao pomo, todos os artilheiros pareciam ter esquecido o que deveriam fazer, pararam no ar, para observar. Harry foi mais rápido que Terêncio, estava vendo a bolinha redonda, as asas batendo, disparando para o alto, imprimiu mais velocidade...**

_**Ohhh**_**!"**

Sirius pulou da cadeira e caiu.

– ALICE!- Disse Sirius enquanto todos riam.

**"Um rugido de raiva saiu da torcida da Grifinória em baixo."**

– Porque?

– BLACK!

**"Marcos Flint tinha bloqueado Harry de propósito e a vassoura de Harry perdeu o rumo, Harry segurou-se para não cair.**

**— Falta! — gritou a torcida da Grifinória."  
**– Falta!- Repetiram.

**"Madame Hooch dirigiu-se aborrecida a Marcos e em seguida deu a Grifinória um lance livre diante das balizas. Mas na confusão, é claro, o pomo de ouro desaparecera de vista outra vez."**

– Droga!

**"Nas arquibancadas, Dino Thomas berrava.**

**— Fora com ele, juíza! Cartão vermelho!"**

Eles riram, ou melhor, quem sabia o que era cartão vermelho.

**"— Isto não é futebol, Dino — lembrou Rony — Você não pode expulsar um jogador do campo no Quadribol, e o que é um cartão vermelho?**

**Mas Hagrid ficou do lado de Dino.**

**— Deviam mudar as regras, Marcos podia ter derrubado Harry no ar."**

Lily fez uma careta.

**"Lee Jordan estava achando difícil se manter neutro."**

– Como sempre- Murmurou Mione.

**"— Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante...**

**— Jordan! — ralhou a Profª. McGonagall."**

Eles riram.

**"— Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante...**

_**—**_**Jordan, estou lhe avisando..."**

– Gostei desse Lee- Sirius aprovou.

**"— Muito bem, muito bem. Marcos quase matou o apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um, tenho certeza,"**

– Eu também gostei- Disse Remus depois de rir.

**" portanto uma penalidade a favor da Grifinória, Spinnet bate, para fora, sem problema, e continuamos o jogo, Grifinória ainda com a posse da bola.**

**Foi quando Harry se desviou de mais um balaço, que passou com perigoso efeito ao lado de sua cabeça, que a coisa aconteceu. Sua vassoura deu uma perigosa e repentina guinada. Por uma fração de segundo ele achou que ia cair. Segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e os joelhos. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes."**

James, Lene e Sirius franziram as testas.

**"Aconteceu outra vez.**

**Era como se a vassoura estivesse tentando derrubá-lo."**

– ESTRANHO- Gritou Lene.

**"Mas uma Nimbus 2000 não decidia de repente derrubar seu cavaleiro. Harry tentou voltar em direção às balizas da Grifinória, tencionava avisar Olívio para pedir tempo, e então percebeu que a vassoura se descontrolara. Não conseguia virá-la. Mas conseguia dirigi-la. Ela ziguezagueava pelo ar e de vez em quando fazia movimentos bruscos que quase o desequilibravam."**

Todos, mesmo Snape, ficaram com medo do que ia acontecer.

**"Lee ainda comentava.**

**— Sonserina ainda com a posse, Marcos com a goles, passa por Spinnet, por Bell... atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz, é brincadeira, professora, Sonserina marca. Ah, não!**

**A torcida da Sonserina vibrava. Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry estava se comportando de maneira estranha. Carregava-o lentamente cada vez mais alto, afastando-se do jogo, dando guinadas e corcoveando pelo caminho.**

**— Não sei o que Harry acha que está fazendo — resmungou Hagrid. E espiou pelo binóculo — Se eu não entendesse da coisa, eu diria que perdeu o controle da vassoura... mas não pode ser..."**

– MAS É- Berrou Lily.

**"De repente, as pessoas em todas as arquibancadas estavam apontando para Harry no alto. Sua vassoura começara a jogar para um lado e para o outro, e ele mal conseguia se segurar. Então a multidão gritou. A vassoura dera uma guinada violenta e Harry desmontara. Estava agora pendurado, agüentando-se apenas com uma mão.**

**— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa à vassoura quando Marcos o bloqueou? — cochichou Simas.**

**— Não pode ser — respondeu Hagrid, a voz trêmula — Nada pode interferir com uma vassoura a não ser uma magia negra muito poderosa, nenhum garoto poderia fazer isso com uma Nimbus 2000."**

Eles tremeram.

**"Ao ouvir isso, Hermione agarrou o binóculo de Hagrid, mas ao invés de olhar para Harry no alto, começou a espiar agitadíssima para a multidão."**

– SUA LOUCA!- Gritou Siruis com Mione.

– SIRIUS!- Harry gritou- Respeite Mione, okay?

**"— Que é que você está fazendo? — gemeu Rony, o rosto branco.**

**— Eu sabia! — exclamou Hermione — Snape. Olhe.**

**Rony agarrou o binóculo, Snape estava no centro das arquibancadas do lado oposto. Tinha os olhos fixos em Harry e movia os lábios sem parar."**

Snape colocou uma proteção onde ele estava.

**"— Ele está fazendo alguma coisa, ele está azarando a vassoura — disse Hermione.**

**— Que vamos fazer?**

**— Deixem comigo.**

**Antes que Rony pudesse dizer mais nada, Hermione desapareceu. "**

– Vocês sempre fazem isso – Falou Rony e Mione e Harry coraram.

**"Rony tornou a apontar o binóculo para Harry.**

**A vassoura vibrava com tanta força, que era quase impossível Harry se agüentar por muito mais tempo. A multidão se levantara, acompanhara com os olhos, aterrorizada, os gêmeos Weasley voaram para tentar transferir Harry a salvo para uma de suas vassouras, mas não adiantou, toda vez que se aproximavam dele, a vassoura subia mais alto. Mantiveram-se em um nível mais baixo fazendo círculos sob Harry, obviamente na esperança de apará-lo se caísse...**

**Marcos Flint apoderou-se da goles e marcou cinco vezes sem ninguém reparar.**

**— Anda logo, Hermione — murmurou Rony desesperado.**

**Hermione abrira caminho até a arquibancada onde estava Snape e agora corria pela fileira atrás dele, nem parou para pedir desculpas quando derrubou o Prof. Quirrell de cabeça na fileira da frente.**

**Ao chegar perto de Snape, ela se agachou puxou a varinha e disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Chamas vivas e azuladas saíram de sua varinha para a barra das vestes de Snape. Levou talvez uns trinta segundos para Snape perceber que estava em chamas. Um grito súbito confirmou que Hermione conseguira o seu intento. Recolhendo o fogo num frasquinho que trazia no bolso ela retrocedeu depressa pela mesma fileira.**

**Snape nunca saberia o que acontecera."**

– Agora eu sei- Falou ele.

**"Foi o suficiente.**

**No alto, Harry conseguiu de repente voltar a montar a vassoura.**

**— Neville, pode olhar! — disse Rony.**

**Neville passara os últimos cinco minutos soluçando no casaco de Hagrid"**

Aly abraçou o filho.

**"Harry estava voando rápido de volta ao chão quando a multidão o viu levar a mão à boca como se fosse vomitar, ele pousou no campo de gatas, tossiu e uma coisa dourada caiu em sua mão.**

**— Apanhei o Pomo! — gritou, mostrando-o no alto, e o jogo terminou na mais completa confusão."**

– Não acredito... - Sirius disse- Só podia ser seu filho, James.

**"— Ele não agarrou o pomo, ele quase o engoliu — continuava a esbravejar Flint vinte minutos depois, mas não fez diferença, Harry não infringira nenhuma regra e Lino Jordan continuava a gritar alegremente o resultado, Grifinória ganhara por cento e setenta pontos a sessenta."**

Eles, fora os Sonserinos, sorriram.

**"Harry, porém não ouvia nada disso. Hagrid lhe preparava no casebre uma xícara de chá forte, em companhia de Rony e Hermione.**

**— Foi Snape — explicou Rony — Hermione e eu vimos. Ele estava azarando a sua vassoura, murmurando, não despregava os olhos de você.**

**— Bobagens — disse Hagrid, que não ouvira uma única palavra do que se passara ao seu lado nas arquibancadas — Por que Snape faria uma coisa dessas?"**

– Foi uma mentira óbvia- Lene murmurou.

**"Harry, Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, imaginando o que lhe contar. Harry decidiu contar a verdade."**

– Um bom caminho, filho- Disse Fred imitando um padre que ele vira com o pai uma vez.

– Então porque você não o segue?- Provocou Harry.

– Eu disse que era um bom, eu não disse que era o melhor.

Eles riram.

Harry e Fred se cumprimentaram.

**"— Descobri uma coisa — falou a Hagrid — Ele tentou passar pelo cachorro de três cabeças no Dia das Bruxas. Levou uma mordida. Achamos que estava tentando roubar o que o cachorro está guardando.**

**Hagrid deixou cair o bule de chá.**

**— Como é que vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?"**

– Fofo?

**"— Fofo?**

**— É... é meu... comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...**

**— O quê? — perguntou Harry ansioso.**

**— Não me pergunte mais nada — retrucou Hagrid com impaciência — É segredo."**

– Agora é que Harry vai perguntar mesmo- Disse Gina e Harry corou.

**"— Mas Snape está tentando roubá-lo.**

**— Bobagens — repetiu Hagrid — Snape é professor de Hogwarts, não faria uma coisa dessas.**

**— Então por que ele tentou matar Harry? — perguntou Hermione.**

**Os acontecimentos daquela tarde sem dúvida tinham mudado a opinião dela sobre Snape."**

Era só o que me faltava, pensou Snape.

**"— Eu conheço uma azaração quando vejo uma, Hagrid, já li tudo sobre o assunto! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi!**

**— Estou dizendo que vocês estão enganados! — falou Hagrid com veemência — Não sei por que a vassoura de Harry estava agindo daquela forma, mas Snape não iria tentar matar um aluno! Agora, escutem bem os três: vocês estão se metendo em coisas que não são de sua conta. Isto é perigoso. Esqueçam aquele cachorro e esqueçam o que ele está guardando, isto é coisa do Prof. Dumbledore com o Nicolau Flamel...**

**— Ah-ah! — exclamou Harry — Então tem alguém chamado Nicolau Flamel metido na jogada, é?"**

Os do passado gemeram.

**"Hagrid parecia furioso consigo mesmo."**

– E é pra está. Humpf!- Falou Lily irritada.

– E agora quem vai ler?

– Eu- Disse Dorcas.

– Não sei – disse Harry. Mas acho melhor nós irmos dormir, já está tarde, e aposto que todos estão cansados.

Todos concordaram e foram, aos poucos, abandonando a sala.


	13. O Espelho de Ojesed

_Capítulo feito pela Giovana._

* * *

_No último capítulo:_

_"– Não sei – disse Harry- Mas acho melhor nós irmos dormir, já está tarde, e aposto que todos estão cansados._

_Todos concordaram e foram, aos poucos, abandonando a sala."_

Harry foi tomar um banho antes de ir dormir. Quando saiu do banheiro, ouviu uma música alta e risos vindos da sala, onde todos estavam lendo. Foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou à porta estacou ali, não acreditando no que via.

Todos estavam dançando no meio da sala, uma música muito alta tocava, alguns com copos na mão, com um líquido parecido com bebida alcoólica trouxa, outros apenas dançando, James e Lily estavam dançando bem juntinhos, Snape estava num canto apenas bebendo o que parecia ser FireWisky enquanto assistia a cena. Régulus e Sírius pulavam abraçados (não abraçados tipo slash, abraçados tipo, um braço no ombro do outro ok?) enquanto gritavam alguma coisa. Remus falava com Dorcas aos sussurros. Marlene e Gina dançavam no meio da pista provocadoramente. Frank e Alice se agarravam no sofá. Neville, nessa hora Harry quase caiu pra trás, estava dançando perto de Lene e Gina, como se 'chegando' nelas. Ron e Mione pareciam travar uma batalha para ver quem engolia a cabeça do outro primeiro 0.o'. Os gêmeos... Onde estavam os gêmeos?

–Harry! – disse Fred chegando junto com o irmão perto de Harry – achamos que não se juntaria a nós!

– Mas ainda bem que chegou Harryzito – disse Jorge – tome, conseguimos um pequeno estoque antes da viajem com Dunga, (N/Gio: pra quem não sabe: Dunga = Mundungo) quer um pouco?

O ruivo mostrou a Harry um embrulho de papel com alguma coisa que parecia pó dentro.

– O que é isso? – perguntou.

– Pó de flú. – respondeu Fred.

– Pó de flú? Pra quê?

– Ai Harryzito... Tão inocente... – disse Jorge

– Para você poder ir para outro mundo Harry \ô/ - disse Fred – e sem precisar de lareira.

– Como? – Harry perguntou confuso.

– Pra cheirar seu lerdo! – gritaram os gêmeos.

Harry arregalou os olhos encarando um gêmeo de cada vez.

– CHEIRAR?

– Os trouxas não fazem nada parecido? – perguntou Jorge, Harry achou que ele estaria confuso, mas o efeito do pó fez com que o ruivo ficasse com um sorriso bobo no rosto, meio molenga.

– Bem... Sim, mas... Cheirar pra quê?

– Pra ver que cheiro tem -.-' – respondeu Fred. – só pra relaxar Harry.

– É. – disse Jorge – vai... Pega isso – empurrou o pacote nas mãos do moreno. – Porque agora, vamos aproveitar um pouco a festa. – e se dirigiram para a porta, onde duas garotas loiras estavam entrando.

_O que tá acontecendo aqui?_, Perguntava-se Harry.

Ele olhou mais uma vez ao redor, e dessa vez viu Marlene dançando com Sírius, Régulus e Neville conversando enquanto bebiam e nenhum sinal de Gina.

Procurou a ruiva pelo cômodo, mas antes de se virar, sentiu duas mãos tampando sua visão.

– Adivinha quem é? – Ouviu aquela voz que tanto amava dizer. Nem precisava ver, ou ouvir para saber quem era, porque o perfume floral que sentia cada vez que ficava perto de Amortentia invadiu todo ar que respirava.

– Gina – disse antes de se virar para abraçar sua ruivinha. Mas antes de poder beijá-la, percebeu que ela estava muito sorridente, parecia bêbada.

– Harry... Eu te amo sabia? – disse beijando-o. Harry não sentiu o beijo direito. – Vem comigo.

– Pra onde? – perguntou

– Vem – disse puxando-o para fora da sala, mas antes que pudessem sair sem ninguém perceber, ou se importar, a campainha tocou.

Como estavam mais próximos da porta de entrada, Harry abriu. E viu a última pessoa que esperava ver naquele momento no lado de fora.

Não, não era Voldemort.

Era...

– Malfoy?

– Potter! Saia da frente agora! – empurrou o moreno e foi em direção à sala da 'festa'. Harry seguiu-o.

Lá, o loiro chegou, parou a música e gritou:

– Eu sabia! Vocês roubaram as bebidas que eu tinha pegado daquele mercado!

Malfoy comprou bebidas trouxas? 0.o'

– Só porque você pegou nosso pó sem pagar doninha! – gritou Fred.

Malfoy é consumidor de pó de flú? 0.o'

– Mentira! Eu comprei aquilo! Vocês que roubaram de mim... Junto com as bebidas.

Os gêmeos e Malfoy são alcoólatras dependentes de Flú? Ô.Ô

– O quê? – disse James – isso é uma calúnia! Olha aqui seu sonserino de meia tigela... Pegamos isso lá na...

Meu pai também? X.X

Mas onde eles haviam pegado as bebidas, Harry não chegou a saber. Pois Gina aparecera no seu lado naquele momento e sussurrava em seu ouvido:

–Vem Harry... – puxando sua camisa.

– Onde Gi?

– Vem... Harry... Harry... – Harry começou a ver tudo girando, tremido, sentia alguém lhe sacudindo – Harry... Harry... HARRY!

O moreno levantou da cama assustado, ao seu redor viu tudo embaçado... Onde estavam seus óculos? Quem eram todas aquelas pessoas ao seu redor? O QUE TAVA ACONTECENDO ALI?!

– HARRY! – ouviu novamente Gina gritando enquanto o sacudia – Acorda! Todos já acordamos a horas, vá comer alguma coisa para podermos ler!

– O... O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

– Você estava dormindo, e começou a gritar... Algo como: 'Por que vocês roubaram as bebidas de Malfoy? Por que Malfoy não pagou o pó de flú dos gêmeos?' – disse Remus segurando o riso.

– E também... – começou a dizer Frank, mas os irmãos Weasley o calaram com o olhar.

– E também...? – incentivou Harry.

– E também: 'me deixem levar Gina para o quarto enquanto vocês não nos interrompem!' – disse Lene, no que Gina adquiriu a cor dos cabelos num instante.

Harry corou, corou muito, não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Como tinha falado aquilo? E por que sonhou com aquilo? Que sonho estranho... E parecia tão real... Acordou de seus pensamentos com a voz de Lily:

– Com o que você estava sonhando querido?

–Er... Não se preocupem, não era nada a ver com Voldemort ou comensais... Tirando Malfoy... Foi um sonho bem idiota mesmo...

– Conta aí Harry – disse Fred.

– É! Conta o que você anda sonhando com nossa inocente irmãzinha. – terminou Jorge.

Harry corou mais. E achou melhor mudar de assunto.

– Mas... Vocês todos já comeram?

– Sim... Só falta você. – disse Régulus, olhando-o com curiosidade.

– Ótimo, vou comer, estou faminto.

Então todos foram para a cozinha, Harry pegou um sanduíche e todos foram para a sala que continuava organizada, como Harry constatou com alívio.

– Quem vai ler? – perguntou Lene.

– Eu. – disse Neville pegando o livro e lendo o título do capítulo: **O Espelho de Ojesed.**

– WTF? – exclamou Sírius.

– Ojesed: Desejo, se ler de trás pra frente, é um espelho que mostra aquilo que o seu coração mais deseja possuir. – respondeu Mione rapidamente.

– E isso está em Hogwarts? – perguntou Aly.

Harry e Rony assentiram.

**O NATAL SE APROXIMAVA. Certa manhã em meados de Dezembro, Hogwarts acordou coberta com mais de um metro de neve. O lago congelou e os gêmeos Weasley receberam castigo por terem enfeitiçado várias bolas de neve fazendo-as seguir Quirrell aonde ele ia e quicarem na parte de trás do seu turbante.**

– Vocês não perdem uma! – admirou-se Frank.

Os marotos empinaram o nariz. Eles também pegariam no pé de um professorzinho desses.

– Sinto cheiro de ciúmes – cantarolou Lene

– Os marotos sabem que são os melhores Lene. – disse Sírius "modestamente".

– Claro afinal isso é óbvio – disseram os gêmeos.

Os marotos sorriram junto com os gêmeos, e os cinco disseram em uníssono:

– Nós.

Olhares desconfiados.

– Vocês? – disseram juntos de novo. – Não! Nós! – eles pareciam uma só pessoa. – NÓS! Vocês não!

– PAREM! – gritaram Mione, Lily, Alice e Dorcas.

Calaram-se.

– Os cinco são ótimos marotos, que poderiam fazer marotices ainda melhores se se juntassem ao invés de ficarem discutindo isso! – disse Frank cansado, no que levou uma almofadada de Alice.

– Você ficou doido? Olha a ideia que acabou de dar a eles! – disse Aly apontando os cinco que trocavam olhares cúmplices.

– Fodeu. – disse Neville (VIVA A LIBERDADE DE EXPRESSÃO PEDIDA PELAS LITORAS [porque parece que não tem muito menino lendo isso :'( ] )

Neville achou melhor continuar a leitura.

**As poucas corujas que conseguiam se orientar no céu tempestuoso para entregar correspondência tinham de ser tratadas por Hagrid para recuperar a saúde antes de voltarem a voar.**

**Todos mal agüentavam esperar as férias de Natal. E embora a ****_Sala Comunal_**** da Grifinória e o ****_Salão Principal_**** tivessem grandes fogos nas lareiras, os corredores varridos por correntes de ar tinham se tornado gélidos e um vento cortante sacudia as janelas das salas de aulas. As piores eram as aulas do Prof. Snape nas masmorras, onde a respiração dos alunos virava uma névoa diante deles e eles procuravam ficar o mais próximo possível dos seus caldeirões.**

– Faça um feitiço de aquecimento! – exclamou Dorcas para Snape.

– Mas eu ainda nem estou lá D:

**— Tenho tanta pena — disse Draco Malfoy, na aula de Poções — Dessas pessoas que têm que passar o Natal em Hogwarts porque a família não as quer em casa.**

James e Lily se sentiram péssimos nessa hora. Eles adorariam receber o filho nas férias, para conversarem sobre qualquer coisa normal, quadribol, namoros, aulas, notas, NOMs, NIEMs, essas coisas... Mas o destino nunca colaborou com a vida do moreno de cicatriz...

Sírius também sentiu o peito afundar, ele se sentia responsável por isso, como padrinho, e Remus também, afinal, era como se ele fosse um tio bacana que toda criança tem... Mas que não apareceu para aquela criança. Onde ele estava?

Por estranho que pareça, Régulus sentiu um impulso de consolar o garoto dizendo que ele poderia passar as férias com ele, mas algo dizia a ele, que não estava incluso na lista dos vivos...

Todos esses sentimentos ocorreram por uns 10 segundos, até Neville mesmo parar de xingar Malfoy, juntamente com alguns outros, e continuar lendo.

**Olhou para Harry ao dizer isso. Crabbe e Goyle miraram Harry, que estava medindo pó de espinha de peixe-leão, e não lhes deu atenção.**

– Muito bem filho, concentre-se, se você puxou o seu pai, você pode se dar bem em qualquer coisa, menos poções. – disse Lily fazendo uma careta.

– Os do presente, riram.

– Ele é tão parecido com o pai... – disse Jorge se fazendo de emocionado.

Harry e James fizeram careta.

**Malfoy andava muito mais desagradável do que de costume desde a partida de Quadribol. Aborrecido porque Sonserina perdera, tentara fazer as pessoas rirem dizendo que um sapo iria substituir Harry como apanhador no próximo jogo.**

– Não teve graça – disse Régulus.

**Então percebeu que ninguém achara graça, porque estavam todos muito impressionados com a maneira com que Harry conseguira se segurar na vassoura corcoveante. Por isso Draco, invejoso e zangado, voltara a aperrear Harry dizendo que não tinha família como os outros...**

– Antes não ter família do que ter uma família como a desse loiro oxigenado. – disse Rony, no que a maioria concordou.

(N/Giio: CALA BOCA! NÃO FALA DO MEU LOIRINHO SEDUZENTE U.U)

(N/Gabbs: ME OBRIGE Ù.Ú)

(N/Gio: NÃO INERROMPA MEU MOMENTO DE: EU AMO DRACO MALFOY Ò.Ó E MEU CAPÍTULO U_U)

**Era verdade que Harry não ia voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros para o Natal.**

– VIVA! \Õ/ - gritou O Eleito. Todos o encararam, porque... Bem, é estranho ver alguém pular em cima da mesa e comer a dançar aquela dancinha egípcia... Ok.

– Tudo bem Harry? – Mione perguntou cautelosamente.

O moreno reparando no que fez. Desceu da mesa, sentou e apenas disse:

– Esse povo louco não é? Unf' o que fazer com eles? Então Neville? Continue!

Todos estavam assustados... Ele tinha dupla-personalidade? O.o

**A Profª. McGonagall passara a semana anterior fazendo uma lista dos alunos que iam ficar em Hogwarts no Natal e Harry assinara seu nome na mesma hora. Não sentia nenhuma pena de si mesmo, provavelmente aquele seria o melhor Natal que já tivera.**

Severo Ranhoso Snape se remexeu inquieto. Ter algo em comum com um _Potter_ não estava sendo algo do tipo, legal.

**Rony e os irmãos também iam ficar, porque o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley iam à Romênia visitar Carlinhos.**

– Hã... Por curiosidade, existem Weasleys por todo o mundo? – perguntou Remus.

Os Weasleys pararam para pensar.

– Não sabemos... Provavelmente :P

**Quando deixaram as masmorras ao final da aula de Poções, encontraram um grande tronco de pinheiro bloqueando o corredor à frente. Dois pés enormes que apareciam por baixo do tronco e alguém bufando alto, denunciou a todos que Hagrid estava por trás dele.**

**— Oi, Hagrid quer ajuda? — perguntou Rony, metendo a cabeça por entre os ramos.**

– Como um, ou três pirralhos do primeiro ano poderiam ajudar um meio-gigante com um grande tronco de pinheiro? – perguntou Snape.

Todos ficaram quietos, mas Régulus revirou os olhos e disse:

– Grifinórios e sua necessidade de ajudar o próximo. – bufou.

Estava difícil alguém 'enturmar' Snape. Mas Régulus pelo menos era justo. Ele era um sonserino que eles deixaram comunicar-se, porque o outro seria diferente?

**— Não, estou bem, obrigado, Rony.**

**— Você se importaria de sair do caminho? — ouviu-se a voz arrastada e seca de Draco atrás deles — Está tentando ganhar uns trocadinhos, Weasley? Vai ver quer virar guarda-caça quando terminar Hogwarts. A cabana de Hagrid deve parecer um palácio comparada ao que sua família está acostumada.**

**Rony avançou para Draco justamente na hora em que Snape subia as escadas. Rony agarrou a frente das vestes de Draco.**

Todos encararam Snape.

– EU NÃO FIZ NADA! – impacientou-se.

– Sabemos – disse Remus dando de ombros.

– Mas é mania te olhar sempre que você é mencionado. – completou James, que estava se esforçando para ser civilizado com o sonserino, por Lílian, é claro.

**— Ele foi provocado, Prof. Snape — explicou Hagrid, deixando aparecer por trás da árvore a cara peluda — Draco ofendeu a família dele.**

– Vai Hagrid õ/

**— Seja por que for, brigar é contra o regulamento de Hogwarts, Hagrid — disse Snape insinuante — Cinco pontos a menos para Grifinória, Weasley, e dê graças a Deus por não ser mais. Agora, vamos andando, todos vocês.**

– Ok, lá se foram os cinco pontos que ele ganhou por derrotar um Trasgo adulto no primeiro ano, aí você pergunta: Por quê? Simples: Porque ele pegou nas vestes de um sonserino praticante de Bullying. – disse Aly revoltada.

– Bullying é negocio sério :/ - disse Lene.

**Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram pela árvore com brutalidade, espalhando folhas para todo lado com sorrisos nos rostos.**

– FEDAPUTA! – gritou James.

– O que disse amor? – perguntou Lily.

– Eu?! NADA! Unf, to quietinho aqui no meu sofá...

**— Eu pego ele — prometeu Rony, rilhando os dentes as costas de Draco — Um dia desses, eu pego ele.**

– Ás vezes acho que a professora de adivinhação nunca viu minha visão interior direito – disse Rony, no que os do presente riram.

**— Odeio os dois — disse Harry — Draco e Snape.**

– Obrigado Potter – ironizou Snape.

– As ordens :D

**— Vamos, ânimo, o Natal está aí — disse Hagrid — Vou lhes dizer o que vamos fazer, venham comigo ver o Salão Principal, está lindo.**

–- Sempre está lindo – corrigiu Lene e Dorcas.

**Então os três acompanharam Hagrid e sua árvore até o Salão Principal, onde a Profª. McGonagall e o Prof. Flitwick estavam trabalhando na decoração para o Natal.**

**— Ah, Hagrid, a última árvore, ponha naquele canto ali, por favor.**

**O Salão estava espetacular. Festões de azevinho e visco pendurados a toda à volta das paredes e nada menos que doze enormes árvores de Natal estavam dispostas pelo salão, umas cintilando com cristais de neve, outras iluminadas por centenas de velas.**

– Jura que eles não mudaram nada? .-. – perguntou James decepcionado.

**— Quantos dias ainda faltam até as férias? — perguntou Hagrid.**

**— Um — respondeu Hermione — Ah, isso me lembra: Harry, Rony, falta meia hora para o almoço, devíamos estar na biblioteca.**

– WTF? Um dia antes das férias? – exclamaram James, Sírius, Fred e Jorge.

**— Ih, é mesmo — disse Rony, despregando os olhos do Prof. Flitwick, que fazia sair bolhas azuis da ponta da varinha e as levava para cima dos galhos da árvore que acabara de chegar.**

**— Biblioteca? — espantou-se Hagrid, acompanhando-os para fora do salão — Na véspera das férias? Não estão estudando demais?**

– Isso aí Hagrid, põe alguma coisa na cabeça desses moleques que não sabem aproveitar a vida u.u – disse Sírius.

**— Ah, não estamos estudando — respondeu Harry, animado — Desde que você mencionou o ****_Nicolau Flamel_**** estamos tentando descobrir quem ele é.**

– Cof, cof, curioso, cof, cof – tossiu Remus.

– Cof, cof, os amigos se ferram junto com o Potter, cof, cof – ajudou Sírius.

– Cof, cof, obrigado por me animar cachorro, cof, cof – disse Remus.

– Cof, cof, as ordens lobinho cof, cof

– Cof, cof, isso irrita, cof, cof – disse Lene.

–- Cof,cof então não faça u.u ,cof,cof – terminaram os outros dois.

**— Vocês o quê? — Hagrid parecia chocado — Ouçam aqui: já disse a vocês, parem com isso. Não é da sua conta o que o cachorro está guardando.**

– Como se um Potter se importasse com isso – disse Remus revirando os olhos.

**— Só queremos saber quem é Nicolau Flamel, só isso — falou Hermione.**

**— A não ser que você queira nos dizer e nos poupar o trabalho? — acrescentou Harry — Já devemos ter consultado uns cem livros e não o encontramos em lugar nenhum. Que tal nos dar uma pista? Sei que já li o nome dele em algum lugar.**

Risos.

–- Que tentativa a La Potter & Sirius

**— Não digo uma palavra — respondeu Hagrid decidido.**

**— Então vamos ter que descobrir sozinhos — disse Rony, e saíram depressa para a biblioteca, deixando Hagrid desapontado.**

– Te entendo Hagrid... – suspirou Fred – Tão jovens... indo a biblioteca tantas vezes... – e todos riram.

– Deixe meu filho continuar indo por esse caminho – disse Lily com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

– Não pense que ele é tão dedicado aos estudos não Lily – disse Jorge.

– Isso é só quando ele se mete em encrencas. – disse Fred.

Lily deu um gemido de reprovação, e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, murmurando:

– Tão parecido com o pai... Por quê? Por quê?!

James pareceu ofendido, mas todos riram menos os Potters, claro.

**Andavam realmente procurando o nome de Flamel nos livros desde que Hagrid deixara escapá-lo, porque de que outra maneira iam descobrir o que Snape estava tentando roubar?**

– E se eu não estiver tentando roubar algo?

– Shiu! É mais divertido pensar que você é um cafajeste que todos podemos odiar em paz u.u – disse Sírius.

Snape revirou os olhos.

**O problema é que era muito difícil saber por onde começar, sem saber o que Flamel poderia ter feito para aparecer em um livro.**

Lily e Remus foram responder mas pararam com o olhar mortal que receberam dos outros. Não falem, seus anti-mistérios ò.Ó

**Não se encontrava em ****_Grandes Sábios do Século, _****nem em ****_Nomes Notáveis da Magia do Nosso Tempo, _****não era encontrável tampouco em ****_Importantes Descobertas Modernas da Mata _****nem em ****_Um Estudo Aos Avanços Recentes Na Magia. _****E, é claro, havia também o tamanho da biblioteca em si, dezenas de milhares de livros, milhares de prateleiras, centenas de corredores estreitos.**

–- Lily e Hermione já devem ter lido todos eles. – Falou suicidamente Sirius, que levou um tapa de Lily, e apenas uma face corada de Hermione.

**Hermione puxou uma lista de assuntos e títulos que decidira pesquisar enquanto Rony se dirigiu a uma carreira de livros e começou a tirá-los da prateleira aleatoriamente. Harry vagou até a Seção Reservada. Vinha pensando há algum tempo se Flamel não estaria ali. Infelizmente, o estudante precisava de um bilhete assinado por um professor para consultar qualquer livro reservado e ele sabia que nenhum jamais lhe daria o bilhete.**

– Ou você pode simplesmente usar a capa! – disse James. - Mas... Pera... OPA OPA OPA! PARO A PLHAÇADA! TODO MUNDO QUIETO SEM SAIR DO LUGAR.

Snape e Régulus reviraram os olhos, e o resto olhou o moreno com expressões de curiosidade, ou dúvida de chamar ou não uma equipe do hospício.

– O que que foi viado? – perguntou Sírius.

– É CERVO! Caramba! É tão difícil entender?

– Ok, ok... Mas o que foi JAMES? _Viado_ – disse Sírius murmurando a última parte.

– Eu ouvi... Mas enfim... CADÊ MINHA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE? D:

Todos do passado franziram o cenho... Mas os do presente que não sabiam da capa olharam para James confusos. Harry explicou:

– Ela aparece depois... É uma capa de invisibilidade... Hum... Só que não é como as normais.

– É só um feitiço poderoso Harry ¬¬

– Não Mione! Tenho certeza que é realmente uma das relíquias...

– Isso não existe!

Todos acompanhavam a discussão dos amigos como se estivessem vendo uma partida de ping-pong.

– CHEGA! – gritou Rony. – No sétimo livro tenho certeza que isso vai ser revelado. Agora parem com isso e vamos ler! ~ (EU QUE MANDO NESSA PORRA)

– Isso aêw mano! Põe ordem no bagulho O/ - gritaram os weasleys.

Harry e Mione trocaram sorrisinhos e concordaram em esquecer isso por agora.

– Mas resumindo: pai, a capa vai aparecer daqui a pouco.

– Mas porque ainda não está com você? – perguntou o 'Ocludo' mais velho com um beicinho (N/Gio: todas piramos).

– Hum... O livro vai explicar... Eu juro!

– Ok né ¬¬

**Eram livros que continham poderosa magia negra jamais ensinada em Hogwarts e somente lida por alunos mais velhos que estudavam no curso avançado de ****_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_****.**

**— O que é que você está procurando, menino?**

**— Nada — disse Harry.**

– Mentiroso. – murmuraram todos e Harry deu a língua para alguns.

**Madame Pince, a bibliotecária, apontou-lhe um espanador de penas.**

**— Então é melhor sair daqui. Vamos, fora!**

– Sempre gentil... – disse Régulus.

– Será que ela deu uns pegas no Filch e ficou melhor? :o – perguntou Harry, e ele e Mione caíram na gargalhada lembrando da conversa que tiveram no sexto ano (N/Gio: Foi no sexto né? :x)

Todos os olharam com caras de: o.Õ Hã? E eles responderam para deixar pra lá... Depois eles iriam saber...

**Desejando ter sido um pouco mais rápido em inventar alguma história, Harry saiu da biblioteca.**

–- Poxa, é estranho ler isso... "Harry saiu da biblioteca" - Falou Neville rindo, o que fez Harry fazer: ''Runf"

**Ele, Rony e Hermione já tinham concordado que era melhor não perguntar a Madame Pince onde poderiam encontrar Flamel.**

– Mas ela saberia responder. – argumentou Lily.

**Tinham certeza de que ela saberia informar, mas não podiam arriscar que Snape ouvisse o que andavam tramando.**

O trio de Ouro olhou para ela com uma cara: Viu? E ela cruzou os braços emburrada. James apertou as bochechas da ruiva e disse:

– Vuxe fica taum fofinha quando fica emburradinha! Awn.

– Que gay '-' – disse Sírius, quebrando o momento.

**Harry esperou do lado de fora no corredor para saber se os outros dois tinham encontrado alguma coisa, mas não alimentava muitas esperanças.**

– O QUÊ? Harry sendo negativo? Que estranho – disse fingidamente indignado Fred. Harry revirou os olhos.

**Afinal estavam procurando havia quinze dias, mas como só tinham breves momentos entre as aulas não era surpresa que não tivessem achado nada. O que realmente precisavam era de uma longa busca sem Madame Pince bafejar o pescoço deles.**

– Poderiam dar uma poção do sono para ela... – murmurou Sírius.

– BLACK! NÃO SE ATREVA A INCENTIVAR MEU FILHO DESSA MANEIRA! – gritou Lily se jogando em cima de Sírius e o enchendo de tapas e socos.

O moreno de olhos azuis nem pôde gritar para não chamá-lo de Black, ou comentar que a ruiva batia como um garoto, ou que suas mãos REALMENTE pesavam... Precisou ser socorrido por James e Remus, e muitas risadas de todos, juntamente com um sorrisinho irônico de Snape, cujo preferiu ignorar.

**Cinco minutos depois, Rony e Hermione se reuniram a ele balançando negativamente a cabeça. E foram almoçar.**

–- Era deprimente - Falou Harry.

**— Vocês vão continuar procurando enquanto eu estiver fora, não vão? — recomendou Hermione — E me mandem uma coruja se encontrarem alguma coisa.**

– Vai aonde? – perguntou Lene

– Vou passar o natal com meus pais. – respondeu Mione

**— E você poderia perguntar aos seus pais se sabem quem é Flamel — disse Rony — Não haveria perigo em perguntar a eles.**

– É... Afinal, perguntar a dois trouxas pode ajudar muito nesse assunto – disse Régulus revirando os olhos.

**— Nenhum perigo, os dois são dentistas.**

– O que dentistas fazem? – perguntou Alice.

– Cuidam dos dentes das pessoas. – respondeu Mione.

– Só isso? – perguntou Frank. Todos os puro-sangue que não sabiam disso pareceram desapontados.

– É uma profissão importante!

– É perigosa? – perguntou Sírius.

– Bom... Você pode ser mordido '-'

**Uma vez começadas as férias, Rony e Harry estavam se divertindo à beça para se lembrar de Flamel.**

Mione jogou uma almofada em cada um.

– Eu pesquisei!

Os dois deram sorrisinhos culpados para a amiga.

**Tinham o dormitório só para eles e a Sala Comunal estava muito mais vazia do que o normal, por isso podiam usar as poltronas confortáveis ao pé da lareira. Sentavam-se a toda hora para comer tudo que pudessem espetar em um garfo de assar: pão, bolinhos, ****_marshmallows _****e tramavam maneiras de fazer Draco ser expulso, o que se divertiam em discutir mesmo que não fosse produzir resultados.**

– Se vocês nos falassem isso à gente faríamos ser possível! – exclamaram os gêmeos.

– Acho que a gente não se importava tanto assim com isso... 11 anos não é bem uma idade que levamos planos de expulsar outro garoto da escola '-'

**Rony também começou a ensinar Harry a jogar xadrez de bruxo. Era exatamente igual a xadrez de trouxa exceto que as peças eram vivas, o que fazia parecer que a pessoa estava dirigindo tropas em uma batalha. O jogo de Rony era muito velho e gasto como tudo o mais que possuía, pertencera em tempos a alguém da família, no caso, ao seu avô. No entanto, a velhice das peças não era um empecilho. Rony as conhecia tão bem que nunca tinha dificuldade de mandá-las fazer o que ele queria. Harry jogava com peças que Simas Finnigan lhe emprestara e estas não confiavam nada nele. Ainda não era um bom jogador e elas não paravam de gritar conselhos variados, o que o confundia: ****_"Não me mande para lá, não está vendo o cavalo dele? Mande ele, podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder ele"_****.**

– Nunca confie em peças que não confiam em você – disse sabiamente Sírius.

– Isso não importa muito para Harry. – disse Mione

– É. Ele pode ser o salvador do mundo bruxo, mas se ele tivesse que jogar xadrez para isso... tudo estaria perdido – disse Rony dramaticamente no que muitos riram.

– Tão ruim assim? – perguntou Remus, que adorava o jogo.

– Muito. u.u

– E você é bom? – perguntou James, sentindo aquela coisinha de quando dizem defeitos de seus filhos.

O ruivo sorriu orgulhoso, jogar xadrez era uma coisa que ele era bom, e se orgulhava muito.

– Sim. – respondeu simplesmente no que os do presente concordaram relutantes.

– PROVE – desafiou Sírius. – Jogue contra o Aluado.

– Quando, onde, que horas? – disse o ruivo estreitando os olhos.

– Não sei, veremos, a gente marca – "respondeu" Sírius.

– Ok, a gente faz um dia desses, ainda temos o desafio de quadribol do James e do Harry.

E apertaram as mãos como se para confirmar o desafio.

Aí você lembra que ninguém pediu nada para Remus que assistia tudo com uma expressão confusa.

**Na noite de Natal, Harry foi para a cama pensando com ansiedade na comida e na diversão do dia seguinte, mas sem esperar nenhum presente.**

– Aí você esquece que é filho do viado ali – disse Sírius apontando para James. – Que ficava dizendo que estava louco para ver o que ia ganhar.

– Mas eu NUNCA me senti superior por isso u.u – defendeu-se.

– True story. – concluiu Sirius.

**Quando acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, porém, a primeira coisa que viu foi uma pequena pilha de embrulhos ao pé de sua cama.**

– Feliz Natal O/ - alguns disseram.

– Mas o natal já passou '-' – disse Harry.

– Em que mês estamos? – perguntou James.

– Deve ser Maio... – Disse Mione incerta.

– Deve ser? – perguntou Lily.

– Não temos certeza... Nós não estávamos muitos... Penetrados na sociedade ultimamente.

– O que vocês estavam fazendo? – perguntou Alice.

– O livro sete vai explicar, mas depois desse capítulo nós damos uma base do que está acontecendo ok? – disse Harry.

Os do passado concordaram.

**— ****_Feliz Natal! _****— disse Rony sonolento quando Harry pulou da cama e vestiu o roupão.**

**— Para você também — falou Harry — Olhe só isso! Ganhei presentes?**

– Nãããão – disse Sírius sarcasticamente – 'Papai Noel' ficou cansado e resolveu deixar aqueles ali para você terminar de entregar. Ele faz muito isso não sabia?

– Papai Noel? Jura que você acredita? – perguntou Lene.

– Eu tive infância Lenezita, e mamãe Walburga (Era esse o nome dela?) ficava irritada com minha... "Mania de explorar coisas trouxas" dos vizinhos u.u

**— E o que é que você esperava, nabos? — respondeu Rony, virando-se para a sua pilha que era bem maior do que a de Harry.**

– Exibido... U_U – murmurou Harry.

– Protesto! – gritou Ron – jamais me exibi por isso u.u

Enquanto os amigos brincavam com isso James, Lily, Sírius e Remus estavam sentindo algo no coração.

Sírius e Remus, por saberem estar vivos, mas não poder estar presente na vida do... 'Sobrinho', mesmo não sabendo o motivo de não estarem ali...

Mas a dor que James e Lily sentiam era impossível de se comparar... Ter seu filho ali... Grande, simpático, cativante, mas que carrega grandes responsabilidades antes mesmo de chegar aos 18 anos... Parece que muita coisa aconteceu com ele... E por culpa de decisões erradas dos outros...

Harry pareceu perceber as expressões dos quatro, e falou:

– Eu nunca me senti tão feliz quanto naquele momento, porque mesmo não sendo uma montanha de presentes, eu vi que tinha gente comigo, e vocês não precisam ficar assim, meus amigos nunca me deixavam sentir-me tão diferente ou triste com isso. – terminou sorrindo para todos.

Mesmo contrariados, voltaram a ler.

Iam mudar aquilo de qualquer jeito...

**Harry apanhou o pacote de cima. Estava embrulhado em papel pardo grosso e trazia escrito em garranchos: ****_Para Harry, de Hagrid. _****Dentro havia uma flauta tosca de madeira. Era óbvio que Hagrid a entalhara pessoalmente. Harry soprou-a, parecia um pouco com um pio de coruja.**

– Aawn – murmuraram as garotas.

– Hagrid é mesmo o melhor – disse Lily sorrindo.

– Claro. Ele era nosso amigo Lils, era de se esperar que cuidasse de Harry...

– Vamos ser eternamente gratos por isso – disse a ruiva feliz.

Harry sorriu para os pais, Hagrid foi mesmo como um tio para ele.

**Um segundo embrulho, muito pequeno, continha um bilhete. ****_"Recebemos sua mensagem e estamos enviando o seu presente. Tio Válter e Tia Petúnia"_****. Presa com fita adesiva na nota havia uma moeda de cinqüenta ****_pence_****.**

– BANDO DE VAG...

– JAMES!

– QUE FOI?

– CHEGA DE PALAVRÃO! (N/Gio: Olha a censura da fic ! Ò.Ó).

– Eles deram praticamente nada pro Harry!

– Melhor que um par de meias velhas – consolou a ruiva.

– Ele já ganhou isso... – disse Hermione parecendo braba.

...

...

...

– O QUÊÊÊÊ? – gritaram Lene, Aly, James, Lily, Sírius, Remus, Frank... Isso né produção? Enfim...

Snape revirou os olhos, e Régulus disse:

– Não sei por que não estou surpreso.

Sírius pegou a... 'Listinha' e todos voltaram a dar ideias para azarar os Dursley, se duvidar iam acabar as ideias até o sétimo livro ):

**— Que simpático! — exclamou Harry.**

**Rony ficou fascinado pela moeda de cinqüenta ****_pence_****.**

**— Que esquisito! — disse — Que formato! Isso é ****_dinheiro?_**

– Ainda tenho essa moeda – disse Rony rindo. – deve estar em algum lugar no meu quarto – terminou pensativo.

– Então está perdida – provocou Gina.

– Provavelmente.

**— Pode ficar com ela — disse Harry rindo-se ao ver a satisfação de Rony — Hagrid, minha tia e meu tio. E quem mandou esses?**

**— Acho que sei quem mandou esse — disse Rony, ficando um pouco vermelho e apontando para um embrulho disforme — Mamãe. Eu disse a ela que você não estava esperando receber presentes... ah, não... — gemeu — Ela fez para você um suéter Weasley.**

– LOL SUÉTER WEASLEY! – os Weasley, Mione e Harry gritaram felizes. – Os mais quentinhos, feito com mais amor e carinhooooooo – cantaram.

– Exclusividade dos que mamãe Weasley gosta u.u se você não tem, não terá de outra pessoa. – disse Jorge com voz de vendedor.

**Harry rasgou o papel e encontrou um suéter tricotado com linha grossa verde-clara e uma grande caixa de barras de chocolate feito em casa.**

– Os mais gostosos :3 – disse Rony.

– PRODUTOS WEASLEY! Não tente encomendar, porque é só pra quem pode u.u – disse Fred, no mesmo tom que o gêmeo usou momento antes.

Os marotos fizeram beicinho.

**— Todos os anos ela faz para nós um suéter — disse Rony, desembrulhando a dele — E o meu é ****_sempre _****cor de tijolo.**

Alguns riram.

**— Foi realmente muita gentileza dela — disse Harry, experimentando as barrinhas de chocolate, que estavam muito gostosas.**

**O presente seguinte também continha doces, uma grande caixa de Sapos de Chocolate dados por Hermione.**

– Obrigado Mione.

– De nada.

**Restava apenas um embrulho. Harry apanhou-o e apalpou. Era muito leve. Desembrulhou e uma coisa sedosa e prateada escorregou para o chão onde se acomodou em dobras refulgentes.**

**Rony soltou uma exclamação:**

**— Já ouvi falar nisso — disse em voz baixa, deixando cair a caixa de****_Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores_**** que ganhara de Hermione**

– De nada Ron ¬¬'

**— Se isso é o que eu penso que é, é realmente raro e realmente valioso.**

**— E o que é?**

**Harry apanhou o pano brilhoso e prateado do chão. Tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água.**

James arregalou os olhos e pulou em cima da mesinha que estava no centro da sala.

– MINHA CAPA *-*

**— É uma ****_Capa da Invisibilidade_**** — disse Rony, com uma expressão de assombro no rosto — Tenho certeza de que é. Experimente.**

**Harry jogou a capa em volta dos ombros e Rony deu um berro.**

**— É, sim! Olhe para baixo!**

**Harry olhou para os pés, mas eles tinham desaparecido. Correu então para o espelho. Não deu outra, o espelho refletiu sua imagem, só a cabeça suspensa no ar, o corpo completamente invisível. Ele cobriu a cabeça e a imagem desapareceu completamente.**

– MINHA CAPINHA *-* QUE LINDA GENTE QUE LINDA *-*

Sírius pulou na mesinha junto ao amigo e o imitou, dizendo:

– Meu amigo! Que gay gente que gay *-*

Todos riram menos Snape (como sempre).

**— Tem um cartão! — disse Rony de repente — Caiu um cartão!**

**Harry tirou a capa e apanhou o cartão. Escritas numa caligrafia fina e rebuscada que ele nunca vira antes estavam as seguintes palavras:**

**_Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a você. Use-a bem._**

**_Um Natal muito Feliz para você._**

– Você deixou? – perguntou Sírius.

– Eu deixei? – perguntou James.

– Com quem? – perguntaram os dois.

– Que tal lermos pra descobrir? – disse Dorcas.

**Não havia assinatura. Harry ficou olhando o cartão. Rony admirava a capa.**

**— Eu daria qualquer coisa para ter uma dessas. ****_Qualquer coisa_****... que foi?**

– Como se você não usasse toda hora! – disse Harry, fingindo-se de indignado.

– Detalhe amigo... Detalhes...

**— Nada — Harry estava se sentindo muito estranho. Quem mandara a capa? Será que pertencera mesmo ao seu ****_pai_****?**

– Sim – respondeu James sorrindo.

**Antes que pudesse dizer ou pensar qualquer outra coisa, a porta do dormitório se escancarou e Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram aos pulos.**

– Vocês estão sempre felizes assim? – perguntou Régulus.

– Pra quê a gente gastaria tempo chorando, ou deprimido? Se podemos fazer os outros sorrir, nós fazemos, nem que para isso tenhamos que esquecer os nossos problemas para sorrir com elas, ou para elas. – disse Jorge, sorrindo no final.

– Puxa... Que... Que Poético Jorge... – disse Fred fingindo secar lágrimas – Eu vou... Eu vou chorar...

– Cala boca Fred ¬¬

**Harry rapidamente deu um sumiço na capa. Por ora não tinha vontade de compartilhá-la com mais ninguém.**

Os gêmeos empinaram os narizes, e cruzaram os braços.

– Boa ideia Harry, não seria muito seguro deixar uma capa de invisibilidade com esses dois. – disse Dorcas.

– O QUÊ? Por que você acha isso? – perguntou Jorge fingindo-se de indignado. Todos riram menos Snape. Régulus achou-se bobo, estava virando um grifinório que ri de qualquer coisa D:

**— Feliz Natal!**

**— Ei, olhe só, o Harry ganhou um suéter Weasley também!**

**Fred e Jorge estavam usando suéteres azuis, um com um grande F, o outro com um J.**

**— Mas o do Harry é melhor do que o nosso — comentou Fred, erguendo o suéter de Harry — Ela com certeza capricha mais se a pessoa não é da família.**

**— Por que você não está usando o seu? — perguntou Jorge — Vamos, vista logo, eles são ótimos e quentes.**

– Os melhores!

**— Detesto cor de tijolo — lamentou-se Rony, desanimado enquanto vestia o suéter.**

Dessa vez todos riram, menos Snape e Régulus.

**— Pelo menos você não tem uma letra no seu — comentou Jorge — Ela deve pensar que você não esquece o seu nome. Mas nós não, somos burros, sabemos que nos chamamos ****_Forge_**** e ****_Jred_****.**

Risos pela sala.

– Ela mandou errado pra vocês? – perguntou Frank rindo.

– Pra ver como é difícil ser irmão gêmeo... – disse Fred.

– Se bem que agora dá pra ver quem é quem... – disse Gina desanimada.

– Como? – perguntou Lene.

Jorge mostrou a orelha, ou onde ela deveria estar.

Os do passado (sem exceções) arfaram.

– O que houve? – perguntou Snape, surpreendendo a todos.

Jorge lhe lançou um olhar mal-humorado e disse:

– Você a decepou alguns meses atrás...

Todos encararam Snape, que engoliu um seco.

– No sétimo livro... – murmurou Mione.

**— Que barulheira é essa?**

**Percy Weasley meteu a cabeça para dentro da porta, com um olhar de censura. Era visível que já desembrulhara metade dos seus presentes porque trazia também um suéter grosso pendurado no braço, que Fred logo agarrou.**

**— ****_M_**** de monitor! Vista logo, Percy, todos estamos usando os nossos, até Harry ganhou um.**

**— Eu... não... quero — disse Percy com a voz embargada, enquanto os gêmeos forçavam o suéter por sua cabeça, entortando seus óculos.**

– Pena que não o sufocamos – disseram em coro.

**— E você hoje não vai se sentar com os monitores — disse Jorge.**

**— Natal é uma festa da família.**

– Como se ele fosse realmente da família... – murmuraram de novo.

– O que houve? – perguntou Aly, que já estava ficando irritada por não saber de vários acontecimentos do... "Presente".

Os do presente se entreolharam. Harry suspirou e disse:

– Resumidamente: Voldemort voltou, no quarto livro – disse antes que Sírius o interrompesse – mas não se mostrou para ninguém, então o ministério não acreditou no seu retorno, e Percy ficou do lado do Ministério, pois estava trabalhando como... Ajudante do Ministro, algo assim. Então ele brigou com a família... Mas isso vai aparecer no quinto livro provavelmente...

Os do passado concordaram e todos voltaram a ler.

**E os dois carregaram Percy para fora do quarto, com os braços presos dos lados pelo suéter.**

**Harry nunca tivera em toda a vida um almoço de Natal igual àquele. Cem perus gordos assados, montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas, travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas na manteiga, molheiras com uva-do-monte em molho espesso e bem temperado e, a pequenos intervalos sobre a mesa, pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo.**

Rony e Sirius tinham os olhos brilhando.

**Essas bombinhas fantásticas não se pareciam nada com as bombinhas fracas dos trouxas que os Dursley em geral compravam, cheias de brinquedinhos de plástico e chapéus de papel fino. Harry puxou a ponta de uma bombinha de bruxo com Fred e ela não deu apenas um estalinho, ela explodiu com o ruído de um canhão e envolveu-os em uma nuvem de fumaça azul, enquanto caiam de dentro um chapéu de almirante e vários camundongos brancos, ****_vivos_****.**

– Eu já ganhei isso também – disse Alice ficando verde. – Triste... Muito triste.

– Triste porque foi você que ganhou! – disse Sírius rindo. – foi hilário!

Como estava rindo não conseguiu desviar da almofada que Aly havia jogado nele.

**Na Mesa Principal, Dumbledore tinha trocado o chapéu de bruxo por um toucado florido e ria alegremente da piada que o Prof. Flitwick acabara de ler para ele. Pudins de Natal flamejantes seguiram-se ao peru. Percy quase quebrou os dentes em uma foice de prata que estava escondida em sua fatia.**

– Quase foice... Mas você foi muito bem – disse Jorge.

**Harry observava o rosto de Hagrid ficar cada vez mais vermelho**

– Mal sinal! – disseram os marotos.

**à medida que pedia mais vinho e acabou beijando a bochecha da Profª. McGonagall,**

– É pedir pra morrer! – gritaram todos do passado. Sim, eu disse TODOS.

**e quase para espanto de Harry, rira e corara, o chapéu de bruxa enviesado na cabeça.**

Ninguém comentou nada. Choque. Muito choque.

**Quando Harry finalmente saiu da mesa estava levando uma montanha de brinquedos das bombinhas, inclusive uma embalagem de balões luminosos e não-explosivos, um kit para cultivar capixingui, a planta símbolo de Hogwarts, e um jogo de xadrez de bruxo.**

– Bons presentes – comentou Frank.

**Os camundongos brancos tinham desaparecido e Harry teve a desagradável sensação de que eles iam acabar virando jantar de Natal para Madame Nor-r-ra.**

– Que triste fim para um ser vivo... – comentou Fred.

– Ser jantar para aquela gata... – completou... Remus.

...

...

...

JORGE CADE VOCÊ MEU FILHO? O_O

Este estava sentado só olhando. Ninguém riu. Remus estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. E Fred estava muito surpreso. O Lobinho querou o silêncio:

–Que foi?

– V-você... Você completou o que Fred disse! – disse Sírius. – Seu traíra! Não vá para o lado deles! Ç.Ç

– Tá louco? Eu só completei o que ele falou. Sabe... Um MAROTO – Remus gritou essa parte – Não me importa que vocês sejam orgulhosos e teimosos. Os garotos são verdadeiros marotos.

Os gêmeos tinham grandes sorrisos no rosto. Estavam orgulhosos.

– Mas eles podem estar tentando roubar nosso lugar! – disse James com um beicinho.

Todos riram.

– Vocês são nossa inspiração *-* - disseram os gêmeos em uníssono.

James e Sírius sorriram.

– Nós somos foda mesmo. Lindos, gatos, gostosos, irresistíveis...

– ... modestos. – terminou Lene.

– PRINCIPALMENTE! – disseram os dois.

– Convencidos ¬¬ - disse Lily.

– Apenas realista amor, apenas realistas. – disse James.

– Mas voltando ao assunto. – disse Remus. – Eu proponho uma aliança marota. U_U entre Os Marotos e Os Gêmeos. Marotos?

– Ok... '-' – disseram os três.

– Gêmeos? – disse Remus.

– Sim né '-'

– Ok O/ - terminou Remus. E os cinco apertaram as mãos.

O resto estava quieto. Gêmeos. E Marotos. Unidos. Apenas uma palavra: Fudeu.

(N/Lily: GIOVANA! Ò_Ó)

(N/Gio: ^.^ Voltando a fanfic...)

**Harry e os Weasley passaram uma tarde muito alegre ocupados em uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. Depois, frios, molhados e ofegantes, voltaram para junto da lareira na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, onde Harry estreou o seu novo jogo de xadrez perdendo espetacularmente para Rony.**

– Como sempre...

– Obrigado Ron ¬¬

**Suspeitou que não teria levado uma surra tão grande se Percy não tivesse tentado ajudá-lo tanto.**

– Percy até que joga bem... – disse Gina.

– Mas tem que estar ELE jogando, e não ajudando. Senão não dá certo - disse Ron.

**Depois de lancharem sanduíches de peru, bolinhos, gelatina e bolo de frutas,**

– Só eu que to com fome? – disse Rony.

– Não – disseram Sírius, Frank e Remus.

– Eu quero chocolate ç.ç – disse Remus, o Chocólatra.

– Depois comemos – Disse Alice.

**todos se sentiram demasiado fartos e sonolentos para fazer outra coisa senão sentar e assistir a Percy correr atrás de Fred e Jorge por toda a Torre da Grifinória porque eles tinham furtado seu crachá de monitor.**

– Mas não fizemos nada! – defenderam-se.

– Sei... – murmuraram todos.

– Sério... – disse Jorge – só fizemos alguma coisa no quarto livro u.u

– E valeu a pena :D – disse Fred.

**Fora o melhor Natal da vida de Harry.**

– Não que contasse muito... – murmurou Harry.

Novamente aquela dor na maioria dos presentes na sala. _Ele não merece isso._

**No entanto, no fundinho da cabeça alguma coisa o incomodara o dia inteiro. Somente quando finalmente se deitou é que teve tempo para pensar nela: a capa invisível e a pessoa que a mandara. Rony, cheio de peru e bolo e sem nenhum mistério para perturbá-lo, caiu no sono assim que puxou as cortinas de sua cama de dossel. Harry debruçou-se pela borda da cama e puxou a capa que escondera ali.**

– Vá em busca de aventura filho O/ o céu é o limite! – disse Prongs já em cima da mesinha de centro da sala.

Era de família mesmo.

**Do seu pai... aquilo fora do seu pai. Ele deixou o tecido escorregar pelas mãos, mais macio do que seda, leve como o ar.**

**_"Use-a bem", _****dissera o cartão.**

– E como usamos... – murmurou Harry.

**Tinha de experimentá-la agora. E saiu da cama e se enrolou na capa. Olhando para as pernas, viu apenas o luar e as sombras.**

**Era uma sensação muito engraçada.**

– É perfeita :3 – disse James.

**_"Use-a bem"_****.**

**De repente, Harry se sentiu completamente acordado. Toda a Hogwarts se abria para ele com esta capa. Sentiu-se tomado de excitação em pé ali na escuridão silenciosa. Podia ir a qualquer lugar com a capa, qualquer lugar, e Filch jamais saberia. Rony resmungou adormecido. Será que Harry devia acordá-lo?**

– SIM – gritou o ruivo.

– Não u.u – disse Harry.

**Alguma coisa o deteve, a capa era do seu pai, sentiu que desta vez, a primeira, queria usá-la sozinho. E saiu sorrateiro do dormitório, desceu as escadas, atravessou a Sala Comunal e passou pelo buraco do retrato.**

**— Quem está aí? — perguntou esganiçada a Mulher Gorda.**

**Harry não respondeu. Saiu depressa pelo corredor. Onde deveria ir? Parou, o coração acelerado, e pensou. E então lhe ocorreu. A Seção Reservada na biblioteca. Poderia ler o tempo que quisesse, o tempo que precisasse para descobrir quem era Flamel. Foi, então, puxando a capa para bem junto do corpo ao andar.**

– Awn que orgulho! Usou para pesquisar! – disse Lily.

– Da primeira vez só! – disse Rony. Harry lhe deu um empurrão de brincadeira.

**A biblioteca estava escura como breu e muito estranha. Harry acendeu uma luz para enxergar o caminho entre as fileiras de livros. A lâmpada parecia que estava flutuando no ar, e embora Harry sentisse que seu braço a sustentava, aquela visão lhe deu arrepios.**

**A Seção Reservada era bem no fundo da biblioteca. Saltando com cautela a corda que separava esses livros do resto da biblioteca, ele ergueu a lâmpada para ler os títulos. Eles não lhe informavam muita coisa. Suas letras descascadas e esmaecidas formavam dizeres em línguas que Harry não entendia. Alguns sequer tinham titulo. Um livro tinha uma mancha escura que fazia lembrar horrivelmente de sangre.**

Alguns estremeceram.

**Os pêlos na nuca de Harry ficaram em pé. Talvez fosse imaginação dele, talvez não, mas achou que ouvia um sussurro inaudível vindo dos livros, como se eles soubessem que havia alguém ali que não deveria estar.**

– Sinistro... – murmurou Neville.

**Precisava começar por alguma parte. Pousando com cuidado a lâmpada no chão, ele procurou na prateleira mais baixa um livro que parecesse interessante. Um grande volume preto e prata chamou sua atenção. Puxou-o com esforço, porque era muito pesado, e equilibrando-o nos joelhos, deixou-o abrir ao acaso.**

– NÃO! – disse Lily.

Todos a olharam com curiosidade.

– É que... Os livros gritam quando percebem que o aluno não deveria estar ali :x

– E como você sabe? – perguntou Frank.

– Er... Continue Neville.

**Um grito agudo de coalhar o sangue cortou o silêncio, o livro estava gritando! Harry fechou-o depressa, mas o grito não parou, uma nota alta, continua, de furar os tímpanos. Ele tropeçou para trás e derrubou a lâmpada, que se apagou na mesma hora.**

– É a sorte Potter – disse Alice, fingindo-se de decepcionada.

**Em pânico, ouviu passos que vinham pelo corredor do lado de fora enfiando o livro gritador de qualquer jeito no lugar, ele correu para valer. Passou por Filch quase a porta. Os olhos claros e arregalados de Filch atravessaram-no, Harry escorregou por debaixo dos seus braços estendidos e saiu desabalado pelo corredor, os gritos do livro ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.**

– Mas aí vocês se esquecem de uma coisa! – disse James, e continuou: - Potters Também têm velocidade!

– E modéstia. – acrescentou Lily.

– Sempre amor, SEMPRE!

**Parou subitamente diante de uma alta armadura. Estivera tão ocupado em fugir da biblioteca que não prestara atenção onde estava indo. Talvez porque estivesse escuro, ele sequer reconheceu onde se encontrava. Havia uma armadura perto das cozinhas, ele sabia, mas ele devia estar uns cinco andares acima.**

– O mapa do maroto iria cair bem a essa hora... – comentou Harry.

– Você o tem? – perguntou James sorrindo.

– Sim, mas só o consegui no terceiro ano...

– Estranho... Filch o confiscou de nós semana passada. – disse Remus e os marotos fizeram cara de enterro.

– É... Mas os gêmeos roubaram da gaveta dele... – disse Harry.

– No nosso primeiro ano – completaram os ruivos com sorrisos idênticos.

– Mas o demos a Harry depois... Já tínhamos decorado as passagens e não nos importávamos em ser pegos, tínhamos nossos esquemas. – disse Fred.

– Ele precisava mais do que nós. – finalizou Jorge.

Harry sorriu para os gêmeos. E os marotos também.

**— O senhor me pediu para eu vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na Seção Reservada.**

– Hã? – disse Sírius.

– Deixa o garoto ler Black! – disse Lene.

– Eu sou um POTTER Lene.

Enquanto Marlene mostrava a língua para o moreno e alguns riam da cena, Régulus ficou quieto... Era horrível para ele ver como o irmão odiava a família... E ele conectava isso... Ao fato de Sírius poder odiá-lo assim... Mas não falou nada.

**Harry sentiu o sangue se esvair do seu rosto. Onde quer que estivesse, Filch devia conhecer um atalho, porque sua voz baixa e untuosa estava se aproximando, e para seu horror, foi Snape quem respondeu:**

– O que você quer saber se tem alunos fora da cama fora do horário? – perguntou Frank desconfiado a Snape.

– Sendo um professor, é meu dever, Longbotton. – respondeu.

**— A Seção Reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhá-los.**

**Harry ficou imóvel no lugar em que estava quando Filch e Snape viraram o canto do corredor à frente. Eles não podiam vê-lo, é claro, mas era um corredor estreito e se chegassem mais perto esbarrariam nele, a capa não o impedia de ser sólido.**

– Infelizmente...

**Recuou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Havia uma porta entreaberta à sua esquerda. Era sua única esperança. Esgueirou-se por ela, prendendo a respiração, tentando não empurrá-la e, para seu alívio, conseguiu entrar no aposento sem que percebessem nada. Eles passaram direto e Harry apoiou-se na parede, respirando profundamente, ouvindo os passos dos dois morrerem a distância. Fora por pouco, por um triz. Passaram-se alguns segundos até ele reparar em alguma coisa no aposento em que se escondera.**

**Parecia uma sala de aula fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes e havia uma cesta de papéis virada, mas escorada na parede à sua frente havia uma coisa que não parecia pertencer ao lugar, alguma coisa que parecia que alguém acabara de pôr ali para tirá-la do caminho.**

**Era um magnífico espelho, da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto: ****_"Oãça rocu esme Ojesed osamo tso rueso ortsomoãn_****_"._**

– De trás para frente: _"Não Mostro O Seu Rosto, Mas O Desejo Em Seu Coração"._ – disse Mione, como se tivesse decorado de um livro qualquer.

**Já livre do pânico, agora que não ouvia sinal de Filch e Snape, Harry aproximou-se do espelho querendo mostrar-se sem ver nenhuma imagem como antes. Adiantou-se para o espelho. Teve de levar as mãos à boca para não gritar.**

– O que houve? – perguntou Sírius.

– Deixe ele ler Sírius! – implorou Lene.

**Virou-se. Seu coração batia com muito mais fúria do que quando o livro gritara, porque não vira somente a própria imagem no espelho, mas a de uma verdadeira multidão por trás dele.**

– Putz! Corre moleque! – disse Frank.

**Mas o quarto estava vazio.**

– Quem não sabia do espelho, ou o que ele fazia exatamente, estava com uma cara muito confusa.

**Respirando muito depressa, ele se virou lentamente para o espelho. Lá estava ele, refletido, parecendo branco e assustado, e lá estavam, refletidos às suas costas, pelo menos outras dez pessoas, Harry espiou por cima do ombro, mas continuava a não haver ninguém mais. Ou será que eram todos invisíveis também? Será que estava de fato em um aposento cheio de gente invisível e o truque desse espelho é que ele refletia tudo, invisível****ou não?**

– EU NÃO SABIA DE NADA DISSO! – disse Harry antes que todos começassem a... 'Comentar' sua hipótese.

**Olhou para o espelho outra vez.**

**Uma mulher parada logo atrás de sua imagem sorria e lhe acenava. Ele esticou a mão e sentiu o ar atrás dele. Se ela estivesse realmente ali, ele a tocaria, pois suas imagens estavam muito próximas, mas ele pegou apenas ar, ela e os outros só existiam no espelho. Era uma mulher muito bonita. Tinha cabelos acaju e os olhos...****_"os olhos são iguaizinhos aos meus_****", Harry pensou, acercando-se um pouco mais do espelho. "****_Verde-vivo... exatamente do mesmo formato_****"...**

– Lily? – disse Dorcas.

– S-sim... – murmurou Lily.

**Mas então reparou que ela estava chorando, sorrindo, mas chorando ao mesmo tempo. O homem alto, magro, de cabelos negros, parado ao lado dela abraçou-a. Usava óculos e seu cabelo era muito rebelde. Espetava na parte de trás, ****_como o de Harry._**

Alguns riram.

– James. Concerteza. – disse Sírius.

**Harry estava tão perto do espelho agora que seu nariz quase encostava em sua imagem.**

**— Mamãe? — murmurou — Papai?**

Lily sorria emocionada, e James (que já havia entendido tudo) também. Eles abraçaram o filho em conjunto, e Lily sussurrou:

– Estamos com você meu amor.

Harry apenas abraçava os pais, não tinha palavras para o que aquilo significava para ele.

Neville esperou uns minutos para continuar a leitura.

**Eles apenas olharam para ele, sorrindo, e lentamente Harry olhou para os rostos das outras pessoas no espelho e viu outros pares de olhos verdes iguais aos seus, outros narizes como o seu, até mesmo um velhote que parecia ter os mesmos joelhos ossudos que ele.**

– Nossa... Nossa família! – James disse admirado. – Esse com joelhos ossudos pode ser meu avô :3

As meninas estavam emocionadas.

**Harry estava olhando para sua família, pela primeira vez na vida.**

Ok, as meninas estavam MUITO emocionadas.

**Os Potter sorriram e acenaram para Harry e ele retribuiu o olhar carente, as mãos comprimindo o espelho como se esperasse entrar por dentro dele e alcançá-los. Sentiu uma dor muito forte no peito, em que se misturavam a alegria e uma terrível tristeza.**

Os sorrisos de Lily e James vacilaram. Coitado de seu filho... Não poder ter a família ali com ele... Mas pelo menos... Agora podiam mudar isso.

**Quanto tempo esteve parado ali, ele não sabia. As imagens não esmaeceram e ele continuou mirando-as até que um ruído distante o trouxe de volta ao presente. Não podia ficar ali, tinha de encontrar o caminho de volta para a cama. Com esforço, desviou os olhos do rosto de sua mãe, sussurrando ****_"Eu volto"_**** e saiu depressa do aposento.**

Lily estava agarrada a filho, e recusava soltá-lo de forma alguma. Harry começava a se sentir sufocado, mas não reclamou, aquilo era tão bom...

**— Você podia ter me acordado — falou Rony, aborrecido.**

**— Você pode vir hoje à noite. Vou voltar, quero lhe mostrar o espelho.**

– Ai Rony... – murmurou Remus. – Você foi pego pelas aventuras dos Potter... Sinto muito.

Todos riram menos Snape e Régulus... Os do presente estavam muito felizes, era fantástico ver o lado maroto do ex-professor.

**— Eu gostaria de ver sua mãe e seu pai — disse Rony, animado.**

– Er... Oi. – disseram James e Lily sorrindo.

– Oi =) – disse Ron. E de novo, muitos riram.

**— E eu quero ver toda a sua família, todos os Weasley, você vai poder me mostrar os seus outros irmãos e todo o mundo.**

**— Você pode vê-los a qualquer hora. E só vir à minha casa neste verão. Em todo o caso, talvez o espelho só mostre gente morta. Mas é uma pena você não ter achado o Flamel. Coma um pouco de bacon ou outra coisa qualquer, por que é que você não está comendo nada?**

–HARRY! – disseram Mione, Gina e Lily, no que vários meninos sufocaram a risada. E James murmurou para o filho:

– Vejo que tem três mães agora filho.

– Quatro, se contar a senhora Weasley – disse Harry fingindo-se de assustado.

**Harry não conseguia comer. Vira os pais e iria vê-los de novo à noite. Quase se esquecera de Flamel, já não lhe parecia tão importante.**

– Desculpe Mione. – disse Harry.

– Sem comentários.

**Quem ligava para o que o cachorro de três cabeças estava guardando? Quem ligava realmente que Snape fosse roubar a coisa?**

– De novo: Sem comentários - disse Mione.

– VOCÊ ligava Harry – disse Rony exasperado.

– Er... Continue Neville? – pediu o moreno.

**— Você está bem? — perguntou Rony — Está com uma cara tão estranha.**

**O que Harry mais temia era não conseguir encontrar o aposento do espelho outra vez. Com Rony coberto pela capa também, eles tiveram de andar muito mais devagar na noite seguinte. Tentaram refazer o caminho de Harry ao sair da biblioteca, andando a esmo pelos corredores escuros durante quase uma hora.**

**— Estou falando — disse Rony — Vamos esquecer tudo e voltar.**

– Ele não vai desistir – murmuraram Remus, Sírius, Mione e Rony.

Os Potter empinaram o nariz e disseram juntos:

– Claro que não!

**— Não! — sibilou Harry — Sei que é em algum lugar por aqui.**

**Passaram pelo fantasma de uma bruxa alta que deslizava na direção oposta, mas não viram mais ninguém. Na hora em que Rony começou a reclamar que seus pés estavam dormentes de frio, Harry identificou a armadura.**

**— É aqui... logo aqui... é.**

**Eles empurraram a porta. Harry deixou cair a capa dos ombros e correu para o espelho.**

**Lá estavam eles. Sua mãe e seu pai sorriam ao vê-lo.**

James e Lily sorriram para o filho, como se para demonstrar o que se passava no livro.

**— Está vendo? — Harry cochichou.**

**— Não consigo ver nada.**

**— Olhe! Olhe eles todos... ali, montes deles...**

**— Só consigo ver você.**

Todos que não sabiam da história estavam intrigados.

**— Olhe direito, vamos, fique aqui onde eu estou.**

**Harry deu um passo para o lado, mas com Rony diante do espelho, não conseguiu mais ver sua família, apenas Rony como seu pijama de lã escocesa.**

**Rony, porém, estava mirando a própria imagem, petrificado.**

**— Olhe só para mim! — exclamou.**

**— Você está vendo toda a sua família à sua volta?**

**— Não, estou sozinho, mas estou diferente... pareço mais velho, e sou chefe dos monitores.**

Fred e Jorge fuzilaram o irmão mais novo com os olhos.

– Porque ser monitor não é nada demais! – disse Fred sarcástico.

– Nem dou bola para isso! – disse Jorge.

Rony corou.

– Oras... É legal. Eu posso andar depois do toque de recolher sem me preocupar... Vocês não :P

Os gêmeos ficaram quietos.

**— O quê?**

**— Estou... estou usando um crachá igual ao do Gui... e estou segurando a Taça das Casas e a Taça de Quadribol, sou capitão do time de Quadribol também!**

**Rony despregou os olhos dessa visão magnífica para olhar excitado para Harry.**

**— Você acha que esse espelho mostra o futuro?**

– Não Roniquinho, você vai 'vai' ser tão fo... – disse Fred, mas com o olhar de Lily, mudou a palavra – hem, hem, tão... Interessante. – Por pouco!

**— Como pode mostrar? A minha família está toda morta. Deixe-me dar outra espiada.**

**— Você teve o espelho só para você a noite passada, me deixa olhar mais um pouco.**

**— Você só está segurando a Taça de Quadribol, que interesse tem isso? Eu quero ver os meus pais.**

– Boa justificativa – apontou Régulus.

**— Não me empurre...**

**Um ruído repentino do lado de fora no corredor pôs fim à discussão dos dois. Não tinham se dado conta do como estavam falando alto.**

– É só eu ir dormir, deixar vocês sozinhos por umas horinhas, e vocês se metem em confusão! – disse Mione.

– O que seríamos de nós sem você Mione? – disse Rony, no que a garota corou.

**— Depressa!**

**Rony atirou a capa de volta para cobri-los na hora que os olhos luminosos de Madame Nor-r-ra apareceram à porta.**

**Rony e Harry ficaram imóveis, ambos pensando a mesma coisa, será que a capa fazia efeito para os gatos? Passado um tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, ela se virou e foi embora.**

**— Isto é perigoso. Ela pode ter ido buscar o Filch, aposto que nos ouviu. Vamos.**

**E Rony puxou Harry pata fora do quarto.**

– Aquela gata tem o capeta encarnado! – disse James.

**A neve ainda não derretera na manhã seguinte.**

**— Quer jogar xadrez, Harry? — convidou Rony.**

**— Não.**

– Curto e direto hein. – disse Alice. Harry deu de ombros.

**— Por que não descemos para visitar Hagrid?**

**— Não... vai você...**

**— Sei o que é que você está pensando, Harry, naquele espelho. Não volte lá hoje à noite.**

– E um pai também. – sussurrou Harry para James.

– Sim... Mas é porque eles se preocupam com você.

– Eu sei... Eles são meus melhores amigos.

– É ótimo ter alguém em que se possa confiar... Eu confiaria minha vida em meus amigos.

Harry sentiu uma raiva dentro de si. Sim, seu pai confiara sua vida num amigo. E esse foi seu maior erro.

**— Por que não?**

**— Não sei, estou com uma intuição ruim, e de qualquer forma você já escapou por um triz muitas vezes, demais. Filch, Snape e Madame Nor-r-ra estão andando por lá. E daí se eles não conseguem ver você? E se esbarrarem em você? E se você derrubar alguma coisa?**

– Negatividade em alta no tempo de você hein? – disse Aly.

**— Você está falando igual a Hermione.**

– Obrigada Harry...

**— Estou falando sério. Harry, não vai não.**

– Ele vai ir... – disseram Rony, Sírius, Remus e Mione.

**Mas Harry só tinha um pensamento na cabeça, voltar para frente do espelho, e Rony não ia detê-lo.**

– Como sempre... TEIMOSO! – disse o ruivo.

**Naquela terceira noite ele encontrou o caminho ainda mais rapidamente do que nas vezes anteriores. Andava tão depressa que sabia que estava fazendo mais barulho do que seria sensato, mas não encontrou ninguém. E lá estavam sua mãe e seu pai sorrindo de novo para ele, e um dos seus avós acenava feliz com a cabeça.**

James e Lily começaram uma braguinha boba para ver de que lado da família era o avô.

**Harry se abaixou para sentar no chão diante do espelho. Não havia nada que pudesse impedi-lo de ficar ali a noite inteira com a família. Nada. A não ser...**

– Ninguém pode ter sossego nessa escola! – gritou Frank.

**— Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?**

**Harry sentiu como se suas tripas tivessem congelado. Olhou para trás. Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. Harry devia ter passado direto por ele, tão desesperado estava para chegar ao espelho, que nem reparara.**

– Dumby sempre sabe de tudo... – disse Remus e todos concordaram.

**— Eu... eu não vi o senhor.**

– Aaaah! Jura? – disse Fred.

– Não tínhamos percebido Harry – terminou Jorge.

**— É estranho como você pode ficar míope quando está invisível — disse Dumbledore, e Harry sentiu alívio ao ver que ele sorria — Então — continuou Dumbledore, escorregando da cadeira até o chão para se sentar ao lado de Harry — Você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed.**

**— Eu não sabia que se chamava assim, professor.**

**— Mas espero que a essa altura você já tenha percebido o que ele faz?**

**— Bom... me mostra a minha família...**

– Viva ao Capitão óbvio. – murmurou Snape, mas ninguém ouviu.

**— E mostrou o seu amigo Rony como chefe dos monitores.**

– Não disse? Ele sabe de tudo! – disse Remus assustado.

**— Como é que o senhor soube?**

– É que ele sabe de tudo! – gritou Remus.

**— Eu não preciso de uma capa para me tornar invisível**

– DUMBLEDORE IS FUCK! – disse Sírius.

**— disse Dumbledore com brandura — Agora, você é capaz de concluir o que é que o Espelho de Ojesed mostra a nós todos?**

**Harry sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.**

Régulus revirou os olhos.

**— Deixe-me explicar. O homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é. Isso o ajuda a pensar?**

**Harry pensou. Então respondeu lentamente:**

**— Ele nos mostra o que desejamos... seja o que for que desejemos...**

– Mais ou menos. – disseram alguns.

**— Sim e não — disse Dumbledore — Mostra-nos nada mais nem menos do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações. Você, que nunca conheceu sua família, a vê de pé a sua volta. Ronald Weasley, que sempre teve os irmãos a lhe fazerem sombra, vê-se sozinho, melhor que todos os irmãos. Porém, o espelho não nos dá nem o conhecimento nem a verdade. Já houve homens que definharam diante dele, fascinados pelo que viam, ou enlouqueceram sem saber se o que o espelho mostrava era real ou sequer possível. O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, Harry, e peço que você não volte a procurá-lo. Se algum dia o encontrar, estará preparado. Não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver, lembre-se. E agora, por que você não põe essa capa admirável outra vez e vai dormir?**

– Como o Dumby consegue dar discursos que não dão sono? – perguntou Sírius, no que não obteve respostas.

**Harry se levantou.**

**— Senhor... Prof. Dumbledore? Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?**

– Mais uma. – corrigiu Remus.

**— Obviamente você acabou de me perguntar — sorriu Dumbledore — Mas pode me perguntar mais uma coisa.**

**— O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?**

– Ele mesmo? – tentou Régulus.

– No de Ojesed ¬¬ - corrigiu-se Harry.

– Seja mais específico oras.

**— Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã.**

– Hã?

**Harry arregalou os olhos.**

**— As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nem um par. As pessoas insistem em me dar ****_livros_****.**

Todos, até Snape, riram.

– Ele mentiu... – murmurou Remus.

– É. Disse Régulus, mas isso foi bem pessoal...

**Foi somente quando estava de volta à cama que ocorreu a Harry que talvez Dumbledore não tivesse dito a verdade. Mas, pensou, enquanto empurrava Perebas para longe do seu travesseiro, fizera uma pergunta muito pessoal.**

– Como eu disse u.u – disse Régulus.

– Acabou – disse Neville.

– Quem lê o... – começou a falar Harry, mas foi interrompido.

– Calmo aí rapazinho, só ler, ler, ler, ler, e ler cansa! Vamos descansar um pouco antes.

Harry engoliu um seco.

– Desde que não tenha pó de flú, ou bebidas alcoólicas envolvidas...

Todos o olharam com olhares interrogativos.

– Esqueçam... – disse Harry.

– Ok... – disse Lily ainda desconfiada. – explique o que está acontecendo, porque vocês não estão com todos os outros...

– E como vieram parar... "aqui" com a gente. – disse Remus.

– Ok... Mione? Pode resumir a 'guerra' até aqui?

– Hum... Claro. Vejamos... – começou a Morena.

"Após todos verem que Voldemort de fato retornou, ele começou a agir para tomar o poder, no sexto livro vocês vão ver seu plano... Mas Dumbledore morreu... O assassino não importa agora." – Mione não deixou ninguém interrompê-la, apesar do espanto pela notícia da morte do diretor –" Harry e Dumbledore descobriram que Voldemort criou Horcrux, que é um encantamento das trevas, onde a pessoa bota partes de sua alma em objetos. Então, Harry, Rony e eu não voltamos para completar nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e fomos à busca das horcrux... E estamos! Nós já destruímos três e temos mais uma conosco, sem ter como destruir. Invadimos Gringotes... Para pegar mais uma. E fugimos montados num dragão prisioneiro, pulamos dele num rio, nadamos até a terra firme, e..."

– Então. – Harry assumiu a narrativa. – Nós estávamos discutindo que deve ter uma em Hogwarts, e do nada, uma caixinha caiu na minha cabeça, eu pensava que era algo importante... Mas quando abri só havia uma carta com 'SECRET' gravado ao redor. Aqui está. – terminou entregando um envelope para Lily, que leu em voz alta:

"**Para: Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Fred Weasley, Jorge Weasley, Gina Pot Weasley, Neville Longbotton.**

**Suas vidas correm grande perigo, como há muito tempo acontece. Vamos tentar ajuda-los a melhorar sua vida. É confuso, mas confiem em nós.**

**Harry, essa carta vai transportar você, Rony e Mione para a casa dos Granger, os outros vão estar lá, após essa 'chave de portal' ser ativada.**

**Vocês se encontrarão com Lily Evans, James Potter, Alice Lusy¹, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.**

**Sabemos que eles estão mortos em seu tempo, mas nós faremos com que vocês os encontrem para ler seus livros, Harry Potter.**

**Os livros que contam sobre sua vida.**

**Não julgue ninguém antes de ter certeza de tudo! Termine os livros! Vocês devem todos ficar juntos, se não o elo do tempo-contrario será rompido.**

**Enquanto lerem, o tempo lá fora estará lento, vocês devem ser discretos.**

**A vida de todos depende disto, Harry Potter.**

**Descanse sua busca. Isto é mais importante.**

**A.P, J.P e L.P"**

– São as mesmas iniciais que tinham na minha carta – disse a ruiva.

– É... Mas nem adianta pensar muito nisso agora – disse Harry. – Depois, nós três seguramos a carta, e aparecemos na casa dos Granger, abandonada, por motivos que aparecerão no sétimo livro – avisou antes de ser interrompido novamente – E logo depois os Weasleys chegaram com Neville...

– Foi bem estranho, num minuto eu estava na passagem de Hogwarts-Cabeça-de-Javali, no outro estava lá com todos...

– Que passagem é essa? – perguntou Sírius.

– SÉTIMO LIVRO! – gritaram alguns do presente.

– Então – continuou Harry. – Vocês apareceram, eu fiquei meio que em estado de choque... E começamos a ler...

Passou alguns minutos para todos absorverem as informações.

– Então... O tempo está passando mais devagar... E... Poderemos mudar o futuro. – concluiu Lily.

– Acho que sim. – disse Harry.

– Nossa. – disseram todos.

– Bom... Vamos... Continuar a ler? – disse Gina.

– Claro... – concordaram.

– Eu leio. – disse Dorcas.


	14. Nicolau Flamel

_Desculpem pela demora, mas a irmã de Gaby excluiu o capítulo..._

_Quem fez esse foi Gaby e Gi._

_Review:_

_Geb101 **[amey continua eu não sou mto boa para comentar mas saiba que gostei d bjs]:**_

_Valeu! Nada não, só comentar isso anima muito._

_Bjs_

_MiKaBlackPoynter **[Nossa, Cara, muito Phoda essa fic! dou mta risada enquanto leio! please nao demorem pra postar o proximo]:**_

_Owww valeu! kkk', tem muita coisa retardada né?_

_Desculpe mesmo a demora! Juro que o meu não vai demorar muito!_

_Din [**Eu gosto de fics do estilo RtB, e essa em particular é interessante, mas eu acho um tanto desnecessário usar símbolos como :D e '-', por mais irritante que dar detalhes possa parecer, é muito melhor do que apenas passar as expressões por emoticons, pois isso parece um tanto amador...]:**_

_Obrigada Din._

_Concordo com você, se prestar atenção verá que meu capítulo não tem emoticons, mas repassei seu review para as outras autoras, qualquer coisa me fale por email (email no meu perfil)_

* * *

_No último capítulo:_

_– Eu leio. – disse Dorcas._

* * *

**Dumbledore convencera Harry a não tornar a procurar o Espelho de Ojesed,**

– Graças a Merlin – suspirou Lily – Não é nem um pouco saudável, você sabe...

– É _eu sei_. Mas aquela foi a _primeira _vez que eu vi vocês... – falou Harry, ele pensou em falar que era o que ele mais queria, mas o fato de ser isso que ele vê no Espelho Ojesed já tornava meio óbvio —Eu estava eufórico, mãe. Feliz.

Lily franziu os lábios, e abaixou o olhar, sentindo os braços de James a apertando, fazendo Snape grunhir por dentro.

Régulus deu um pequeno sorriso para o garoto.

**e durante o resto das férias de Natal a capa da invisibilidade permaneceu guardada no fundo do baú.**

– NÃÃÃOOO! VOCÊ PODERIA USAR PARA TANTAS COISAS! – choramingou James. Sirius e Marlene assentiram, Snape revirou os olhos.

– James! Não incentive seu filho a...

– Ah, por favor Lily – resmungou...Remus?! – Ele é uma criança, ele merece se divertir depois de tudo, não é?

Lily bufou. O que era aquilo!? Todos juntos para acabar com ela!?

Sirius enxugou uma lagrima imaginaria.

– Você consegue imaginar como seria o mundo se Harry fosse do mesmo ano que os gêmeos?

Os olhos dos Marotos e dos gêmeos brilharam, enquanto as meninas e Ron estremeceram.

Harry riu.

– Seria um pesadelo! – exclamou Gina.

– Uma façanha. – suspiraram Fred e Jorge.

**Harry gostaria de poder esquecer o que vira no espelho com a mesma facilidade, mas não conseguiu.**

– Está vendo!? – reclamou Hermione.

– Não sei você, mas eu não conseguiria esquecer meus pais. Principalmente vendo-os pela primeira vez. – Régulus riu baixinho, definitivamente, Harry Potter era muito Sonserino!

(N/Anmy: Só eu to achando o Harry muito ''Corte Rápido'' ?) (N/Giio: É tu que escreve isso '-' )

– Wow, calma cara – riu Rony,vendo o rosto de Hermione avermelhar.

**Começou a ter pesadelos. Sonhava repetidamente com os pais desaparecendo em um relâmpago de luz verde enquanto uma voz esganiçada gargalhava.**

A boca de todos se abriram de horror, mas Harry falou indiferente:

–- Toda felicidade está proposta a um sofrimento.

Lily se entregou ao choro nos braços de James, a quanto sofrimento seu filho tinha passado!?

Marlene e Remus observavam Harry com certa curiosidade, Marlene observava o jeito que sua testa estava franzida levemente, e Remus, a postura forte e decidida do garoto.

Snape olhou para o garoto pelo canto dos olhos, embora não gostasse dele, não achava que alguém merecia isso... _Ah espera, eu estou sentindo pena do Potter!?_ Balançou a cabeça para esquecer isso.

– Que... Que poético Harry! – disse Fred fingindo secar lágrimas imaginárias.

Harry revirou os olhos emburrado.

**— Está vendo? Dumbledore tinha razão, aquele espelho podia deixar você maluco — disse Rony, quando Harry lhe contou os sonhos.**

– Valeu Ron, você me animou mesmo – Riu Harry, fazendo todos ali rirem, exceto Snape, que resmungava algo como: ''idiota sem tato, só poderia ser amigo do Potter''.

**Hermione, que voltou um dia antes do período letivo começar, viu as coisas de outro modo.**

– Como sempre – falaram Ron e Harry juntos.

**Estava dilacerada entre o horror de pensar em Harry fora da cama, perambulando pela escola três noites seguidas ("E se Filch tivesse te apanhado!") e o desapontamento que ele não tivesse ao menos descoberto quem era Nicolau Flamel.**

– Sabe Hermione, eu gosto de Harry ter você como amiga, mas _sinceramente_ você precisa mudar suas preferências! – Falou James.

– Bem... Eu...

– Não se ofenda, Hermione – Falou Dorcas um tanto distraída. – Ron é meio sem tato... – Ron bufou, fazendo-os rir – Mas ele pelo menos demonstrou que se preocupava com a segurança mental de Harry, mas o jeito que você fala, parece que não se importa com ele, e sim com o que ele faz.

Hermione ficou completamente vermelha.

– Eu me importo!

– Sabemos.

**Quase perdera as esperanças de encontrar Flamel em um livro da biblioteca,**

– Ah, vamos, não desistam! – gemeu Marlene.

**embora Harry tivesse certeza de que lera o nome em algum lugar. Quando o novo período letivo começou, eles voltaram a folhear os livros durante os dez minutos de intervalo entre as aulas. Harry tinha ainda menos tempo do que os outros dois, porque o treino de Quadribol recomeçara.**

Lily bufou.

– O Quadribol está tomando seu tempo! – Harry revirou os olhos.  
**Olívio estava puxando pelo time como nunca fizera antes. Até mesmo as chuvas intermináveis que substituíram as nevadas não conseguiam esmorecer a sua animação.**

– Uau, ele é um pouquinho paranoico, não é?

–- Um pouquinho? – Harry riu. —Ele é muito paranoico. – Harry sorriu, olhando para o nada.

–- Parece que você o idolatra – falou Sirius.

–- E idolatro! Olívio é realmente muito legal!

–- Na verdade, ele diz isso porque as vezes se esquece dos treinos de quando Olívio REALMENTE pega pesado. – disse Jorge fazendo o sorriso de Harry morrer.

**Os Weasley reclamavam que Olívio estava se tornando fanático, mas Harry o apoiava.**

James sorriu para Harry, que não sorriu de volta, fazendo James franzir a testa. Harry ainda olhava para o nada, os olhos desfocados.

**Se ganhassem a próxima partida, contra Lufa-Lufa, passariam a frente da Sonserina no campeonato das casas pela primeira vez em sete anos.**

James, Sirius,Marlene, os gêmeos e Ron choramingaram, enquanto Régulos deu um sorrisinho, Harry riu e piscou para Régulos e Snape continuou com a cara de 'eu comi bosta no café da manha' (N/Giio: Gaby, você realmente ama ele '-' HUSAHSUHAUSHASUHUA).

**Além do desejo de ganhar,**

– Que sempre tem que existir! – apoiou James, que novamente olhou para o filho em busca de aprovação, mas Harry estava encarando o nada, agora fazendo caretas.

–Harry? – perguntou Lily que também percebeu o que incomodava James, o seu namorado.

Logo, todos encaravam o moreno, que parecia lutar com algo dentro de si.

– HARRY! – Hermione gritou assustada.

Porém, o moreno apenas fechou os olhos e começou a se debater no chão.

– O que está acontecendo Mione? – perguntou Rony.

– Não sei!

– Você sempre sabe de tudo!

– MAS EU NÃO SEI DROGA!

Ninguém se importou em repreendê-la, pois todos estavam muito assustados com o 'ataque' que deu em Harry.

– ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – ele gritou. – MIONE! UM FEITIÇO! RÁPIDO! VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM ESTÁ NA MINHA CABEÇA!

Levou alguns segundos para todos entenderem o que se passava.

Mione sentiu todos os olhos sob si, sentiu muita pressão, e fez a primeira coisa que pensou: pegou a varinha, e lançou um feitiço não verbal.

Harry caiu desmaiado.

– O que você fez? – perguntou Frank assustado.

Mione tremia, e começou a chorar.

Rony chegou perto e a abraçou.

Gina entendendo um pouco o desespero da amiga disse:

– Será que ninguém entende? – e vendo que ninguém a respondeu, continuou: - Todo mundo sempre bota pressão nela! Como se ela precisasse sempre saber de tudo mesmo! E ela ficou em pânico! Por mais que ninguém fale que ela fez algo errado, ela não sabia o que fazer, e não quer que ninguém fique brabo com ela! E eu JURO, se alguém falar que ela fez algo que não devia, eu vou mostrar minha azaração-de-bicho papão!

Todos apenas assentiram com medo.

– Tudo bem? – Rony perguntou para Mione, já mais calma.

– Sim... – ela sussurrou – Olha, desculpem, eu...

– Não, desculpe você, a gente – disse Dorcas.

Mione apenas sorriu, ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Neville a interrompeu:

– Harry está se mexendo!

E todos se viraram para o menino na mesma hora.

– Harry? – começou Lily com cuidado.

– Ele sumiu...

– Quem? – dessa vez quem perguntou foi Remus.

– Você-sabe-quem... Ele estava na minha cabeça, tipo, vendo pelos meus olhos vocês! Queria saber onde estávamos...

– Como?

– Não sei... Era algo do feitiço que um comensal me lançou...

– Descanse um pouco – Aconselhou Lice.

– Não... Tudo bem. – Disse levantando-se e sentando num sofá – Que feitiço foi esse Mione?

– Só um de sono comum...

– Tudo bem... Eu não sei como ele fez isso... Não foi por legilimencia, pois eu não consegui tirá-lo nem com oclumência... É melhor eu me prevenir de alguma forma caso isso volte a acontecer... – disse Harry cansado.

– Bom, podemos fazer alguns feitiços de proteção ao redor da casa...

– Boa ideia Mione, vou fazer isso agora, Padfoot, Moony, venham comigo...

Dizendo isso, os marotos saíram para o quintal.

– Está melhor? – perguntou Lily para o filho.

– Sim – respondeu sorrindo. – Já estou acostumado com coisas do tipo...

– Seu pai ficou muito preocupado.

– Eu sei... Mas não consegui transmitir a 'mensagem' antes, sinto muito.

– Tudo bem...

– Depois eu falo com ele...

– Sim, não precisa se preocupar – finalizou a ruiva com um sorriso de compreensão.

Após isso, os Marotos voltaram, e Dorcas voltou a ler:

**Harry descobriu que tinha menos pesadelos quando voltava exausto dos treinos.**

– Isso seria bom ou ruim? – perguntou Lene.

**Então, durante um treino particularmente chuvoso e enlameado, Olívio deu uma notícia ruim ao time. Acabara de se enfurecer com os Weasley, que davam mergulhos violentos um sobre o outro e fingiam cair das vassouras.**

– Isso não é comportamento que se tenha – disse James com seu tom de capitão – Exite hora certa para brincar!

– Olha quem fala! – disse Sírius. – Você vivia fazendo manobras idiotas pra tentar impressionar a Lily!

Muitos na sala riram da cara de brabo que James fez.

**— Vocês querem parar de se comportar feito bobos! — berrou. — Isso é o tipo de atitude que vai fazer a gente perder o jogo! Snape vai apitar dessa vez e vai procurar qualquer desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória!**

– Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Snape irônico.

– Porque – começou Sírius. – Você é um velho deprimido em abstinência sexual.

Todos riram, menos Snape.

– Eu tenho a mesma idade que você!

– É, mas eu APARENTO ter minha idade, e APROVEITO ela, sexualmente falando.

– Como se você soubesse muito da minha vida sexual Black.

– Como se eu QUISESSE saber algo dela, Snape. E Black é o Rég-rég ali, eu sou um Potter.

Mas risadas foram ouvidas após o apelido de Régulus, que corou furiosamente, mas parecia meio magoado.

– É tão ruim assim admitir um laço de sangue comigo "Potter"? – perguntou olhando para Sírius.

– Não é isso Rég, você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você, é com aquela família...

– VOCÊ É DAQUELA FAMÍLIA! E EU SOU DAQUELA FAMÍLIA!

– Mas você é diferente deles!

– DÁ PRA PARAR COM ISSO? EU ACREDITAVA NAS MESMAS COISAS DELES ATÉ UNS DIAS ATRÁS!

–Mas você mudou!

– Foda-se! Pensa que é legal ouvir seu irmão mais velho, que você sempre quis ser parecido, com tanta corajem e tal... Dizendo que sente VERGONHA de pertencer à família? Vergonha de ser seu parente?

Sírius ficou calado, e todos estavam apenas olhando a briga entre os irmãos.

– Pois saiba que não é legal, porque apesar de tudo, nós somos sua família, e por mais que não tenha amor de muitos com você, não sou só eu que gostava de você – Pôs fim Régulus. – E tem mais...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar seu discurso, pois Sírius o abraçou dizendo:

– Desculpa ok? Eu tenho orgulho de você, você é meu irmão mais novo, nunca iria querer nenhum tipo de mal para você... Eu sei que fui um imaturo sempre falando mal da família... Mas na maioria das vezes é apenas brincadeira...

Os irmãos Black se encararam, sorriram e sentaram como se nada tivesse acontecido, e a leitura continuou:

**Jorge Weasley realmente caiu da vassoura ao ouvir isso.**

– Obrigado por me dedurar Harry.

– Por nada!

**— Snape vai apitar o jogo? — perguntou embolando as palavras com a boca cheia de lama. — Quando foi na vida que ele apitou um jogo de Quadribol? Ele não vai ser imparcial se tivermos chance de passar à frente de Sonserina.**

– AVÁ!

**O resto do time pousou ao lado de Jorge para reclamar também.**

**— A culpa não é minha — disse Olívio. — Nós é que vamos ter de nos cuidar e jogar uma partida limpa, para não dar a Snape desculpa para implicar conosco.**

**Estava tudo muito bem, pensou com Harry, mas ele tinha outra razão para não querer Snape por perto quando estivesse jogando Quadribol.**

– Qual? – perguntou Frank.

– Ai Frank... Só você mesmo... – disse Lene. – O Harry acha que Snape pode tentar azará-lo!

– Ah...

**Os outros jogadores se demoraram conversando no final do treino como sempre faziam, mas Harry rumou direto para a sala comunal de Grifinória, onde encontrou Rony e Hermione jogando xadrez. Xadrez era a única coisa em que Hermione perdia, uma experiência que Rony e Harry achavam que lhe fazia muito bem.**

– Obrigada rapazes... Bom saber disso.

– Faz bem para você! É bom não ser a melhor em tudo...

**— Não fale comigo agora — pediu Rony quando Harry se sentou ao seu lado. — Preciso me concentrar. – Ai, viu a cara do Harry.**

**— Que aconteceu com você? Está com uma cara horrível.**

– Sempre sendo um legume insensível – murmurou Mione.

– Valeu o apoio Ron!

– De nada Harry.

**Falando baixinho para ninguém mais ouvir, Harry contou aos dois o desejo sinistro e súbito de Snape de ser juiz de Quadribol.**

– Esse sempre foi meu sonho de infância – disse Snape sarcástico, e ficou surpreso ao ouvir muitos ali rindo.

**— Não jogue — disse Hermione na mesma hora.**

– Isso não é opção! – gritou James.

**— Diga que está doente — aconselhou Rony.**

– Meu filho não é covarde!

**— Finja que quebrou a perna — sugeriu Hermione.**

– MAIS CREEEEEEEEDO!

**— Quebre****a perna de verdade — insistiu Rony.**

– HÃ? – todos encararam Rony, que apenas deu de ombros.

**— Não posso — respondeu Harry — Não temos apanhador de reserva. Se eu fujo, Grifinória não vai poder jogar.**

– SEMPRE se preocupando mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo. – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

– Fazer o que?

**Naquele momento, Neville entrou aos tombos na sala comunal.**

O citado corou.

**Como conseguira passar pelo buraco do retrato ninguém sabia, porque tinha as pernas grudadas pelo que eles imediatamente reconheceram ser o ****_Feitiço da Perna Presa_****. Devia ter precisado andar aos pulos como um coelho até a torre de Grifinória.**

– QUEM FOI O FILHO DE UMA P...

– FRANK! – gritou Alice. – Não se rebaixe! – e virando-se para o filho perguntou com uma voz mega doce: - Quem foi o filho de uma mulher que ganha dinheiro em troca de serviços corporais que fez isso com você?

Todos riram, inclusive Snape, e Neville respondeu:

– Já vão ver...

**Todo o mundo caiu na gargalhada menos Hermione, que ficou em pé de um salto e fez o contra-feitiço. As pernas de Neville se separaram e ele se endireitou, tremendo.**

– Super Mione – disse Sírius fazendo pose de super herói.

**— Que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione, levando-o para se sentar com Harry e Rony.**

**— Malfoy — disse Neville com a voz trêmula.**

– DESGRAÇADO! – gritaram a maioria.

**— Encontrei-o na saída da biblioteca. Ele disse que estava procurando alguém em quem praticar o feitiço.**

– BOSTA DE DRAGÃO LOIRA! – gritou Frank

**— Vá procurar a Professora Minerva! — insistiu Hermione. — Dê parte dele!**

– EU vou dar parte da cabeça dele, isso sim – disse Frank.

**Neville sacudiu a cabeça.**

**— Não quero mais confusão — murmurou.**

**— Você tem de enfrentá-lo, Neville! — disse Rony. — Ele está acostumado a pisar nas pessoas, mas não há razão pata você se deitar aos pés dele para facilitar.**

**— Não precisa me dizer que não sou bastante corajoso para pertencer a Grifinória. Draco já fez isso — disse Neville engasgado.**

– Nunca dê ouvidos para um Malfoy, o maior desejo deles é ter a capacidade de um dia ser tção corajoso quanto um grifinório. – disse Frank.

Neville sorriu agradecido.

**Harry apalpou o bolso de suas vestes e tirou um sapo de chocolate, o último da caixa que Hermione lhe dera no Natal. Deu-o a Neville, que estava com cara de quem ia chorar.**

**— Você vale doze Dracos — disse Harry. — O Chapéu Seletor escolheu você para Grifinória, não foi? E onde está Draco? Naquela Sonserina nojenta.**

– EI! – disse Régulus, fingindo-se de insultado.

**A boca de Neville se contraiu num sorrisinho enquanto desembrulhava o sapo.**

**— Obrigado, Harry. Acho que vou para a cama... Você quer o cartão, você coleciona, não é?**

– ENQUETE! Quem é melhor amigo: Harry, por dar seu último chocolate, ou Neville, por dar a figurinha mesmo sem conferir se já possui?

Silêncio na sala.

**Quando Neville se afastou, Harry olhou para o cartão de Bruxo Famoso.**

**— Dumbledore outra vez. Ele foi o primeiro que...**

**E soltou uma exclamação. Olhou para o verso do cartão. Em seguida olhou para Rony e Hermione.**

– O QUE FOI? – perguntou Sírius.

– ME DEIXA LER! – gritou Dorcas.

**— Encontrei!—****murmurou — Encontrei Flamel!**

– Hã? Flamel estava numa figurinha? – perguntou Sírius, no que Remus lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

**Eu disse a vocês que tinha lido o nome dele em algum lugar. Li-o no trem a caminho daqui. Escutem só isso:**

**_O Professor Dumbledore é particularmente famoso por ter derrotado Grindelwald, o bruxo das Trevas, em 1945, e ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão, e por desenvolver um trabalho de alquimia em parceria com Nicolau Flamel._**

**Hermione ficou em pé de um salto. Não parecia tão animada desde que eles tinham recebido as notas do primeiro dever de casa.**

– Ok, sem comentários – disse Lene, e Mione corou.

**— Não saiam daqui! — disse e saiu escada acima em direção aos dormitórios das meninas. Harry e Rony mal tiveram tempo de trocar um olhar intrigado e ela já estava correndo de volta, com um enorme livro velho nos braços.**

**— Nunca pensei em olhar aqui — falou excitada. — Tirei-o da biblioteca há semanas para me distrair um pouco.**

**— Distrair? — admirou-se Rony, mas Hermione mandou-o ficar quieto, enquanto procurava alguma coisa e começou a folhear as páginas do livro, ansiosa, resmungando para si mesma.**  
**Finalmente encontrou o que procurava.**

**— Eu sabia! Eu sabia!**

– SABA O QUÊ? – disse Sírius.

– DEIXA ELA LER SÍRUS! – disse Lene.

**— Já podemos falar? — perguntou Rony de mau humor.**  
**Hermione não lhe deu resposta.**

**— Nicolau Flamel — sussurrou ela teatralmente — é, ao que se sabe, a única pessoa que produziu a ****_Pedra Filosofal_****.**

Os olhos de Lily brilharam.

**A frase não teve bem o efeito que ela esperava.**

– Ah... – sussurrou Lily – que gente sem graça – terminou fazendo biquinho.

– Ah Lily, não faz assim – Disse James dando um selinho na namorada – Eu não me aguento!

Snape desviou o olhar do casal.

**— A o quê? — exclamaram Harry e Rony.**

**— Ah, francamente, vocês dois não lêem?**

– Não.

**Olhem, leiam isso aqui.**

**Ela empurrou o livro para os dois, que leram:**  
**_O antigo estudo da alquimia preocupava-se com a produção da Pedra Filosofal, uma substancia lendária com poderes fantásticos. A pedra pode transformar qualquer metal em ouro puro. Produz também o Elixir da Vida, que torna quem o bebe imortal_****.**  
**_Falou-se muito da Pedra Filosofal durante séculos, mas a única Pedra que existe presentemente pertence ao Sr. Nicolau Flamel o famoso alquimista e amante da opera. O Sr. Flamel que comemorou o seu sexcentésimo sexagésimo quinto aniversário no ano passado, leva uma vida tranqüila em Devon, com sua mulher, Perenelle (seiscentos e cinqüenta e oito anos)._**

– OLOKO! O cara é um pouco velho não acham? – disse Sírius, no que foi ingnorado.

**– Viram? — disse Hermione, quando Harry e Rony terminaram. — O cachorro deve estar guardando a Pedra Filosofal de Flamel! Aposto que ele pediu a Dumbledore que a guardasse em segurança, porque são amigos e ele sabia que alguém andava atrás dela, esse é o motivo por que Dumbledore quis transferir a pedra de ****_Gringotes_****.**

**–** Como alguém consegue entender tudo isso tão rápido? – Perguntou Lice.

– Sendo a Mione – disse Rony sorrindo orgulho.

**— Uma pedra que produz ouro e não deixa a gente morrer! — exclamou Harry. — Não admira que Snape ande atrás dela! Qualquer um andaria.**

– Apoiado – disseram muitos.

**— E não admira que não conseguíssemos encontrar Flamel em ****_Estudos aos avanços recentes em magia _****— disse Rony — Ele não é bem recente, se já fez seiscentos e sessenta e cinco anos, não é mesmo?**

A maioria riu, inclusive os gêmeos, mas pararam subitamente, e encararam o irmão mais novo chocados, e assustados:

– RONY!

– O quê?

– VOCÊ FEZ UMA PIADA! – eles pareciam muito chocados.

– Sim... E daí?

– Desde quando você é engraçado?

– Desde que surge a oportunidade de ser?

Os gêmeos continuaram perplexos, mas a leitura continuou:

**Na manhã seguinte, na sala de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, enquanto copiavam as diferentes maneiras de tratar mordidas de lobisomem,**

Remus trocou um olhar com os marotos.

**Harry e Rony continuavam a discutir o que fariam com uma Pedra Filosofal se tivessem uma. Somente quando Rony disse que compraria o próprio time de Quadribol foi que Harry se lembrou de Snape e da partida que se aproximava.**

**— Eu vou jogar — disse a Rony e Hermione. — Se não fizer isso, o pessoal de Sonserina vai pensar que tenho medo de encarar Snape. Vou mostrar a eles... Vamos tirar aquele sorriso da cara deles se vencermos.**

– E não tem? – desdenhou Snape.

– Não.

– Humpf, acredito...

Harry ficou quieto.

**— Desde que a gente não acabe tirando você da quadra — disse Hermione.**

– Concordo Mione! – disse Alice – estragar as unhas por esses idiotas que se arriscam por orgulho, não, obrigado.

Alguns riram.

**À medida que a partida se aproximava, porém, Harry foi ficando cada vez mais nervoso,**

– A é Sr. Potter? – disse Mione – E porque eu sinto que não estava ciente disso?

**mesmo que negasse isso para Rony e Hermione.**

– Porque não estava... – disse sem graça.

**O resto do time também não estava tão calmo assim. A idéia de passar à frente de Sonserina no campeonato das casas era maravilhosa, ninguém fazia isso havia quase sete anos, mas será que conseguiriam, com um juiz tão parcial?**

– "Não tenho medo do Snape" – disse o próprio imitando a voz de Harry, e sendo ignorado, apesar de Régulus ter dado um sorrisinho de canto.

**Harry não sabia se estava ou não imaginando, mas parecia estar sempre encontrando Snape por todo lugar em que ia. Às vezes, ele até se perguntava se Snape não o estava seguindo, tentando apanhá-lo sozinho.**

James ficou verde.

– O que você pretende com meu filho sozinho?

Todos ficaram verdes também. E Snape respondeu:

– NADA! EU. NÃO. SOU. GAY. MUITO. MENOS. PEDÓFILO.

Dorcas achou melhor ler, para evitar imagens perturbadoras.

**As aulas de Poções estavam se transformando numa espécie de tortura semanal. De tão ruim que Snape era com Harry.**

– Olhares ameaçadores em direção de Snape, vindos de todos os lados. ABORTAR MISSÃO! ABORTAR MISSÃO!

**Seria possível que Snape tivesse descoberto que os meninos haviam lido sobre a Pedra Filosofal? Harry não imaginava como, no entanto, por vezes tinha uma horrível sensação de que Snape podia ler pensamentos.**

Snape sorriu de um jeito macabro, que fez muitos se arrepiar.  
**Harry sabia que, quando lhe desejassem boa sorte à porta do vestiário na tarde seguinte, Rony e Hermione estariam se perguntando se o veriam vivo outra vez.**

– Amigos com pensamento positivo, isso aí! – disse Remus.

**Isto não era o que se poderia chamar de consolo. Harry mal ouviu uma palavra da conversa de Olívio para animar os jogadores enquanto vestia o uniforme de Quadribol e apanhava sua Nimbus 2000.**

**Entrementes, Rony e Hermione tinham encontrado um lugar nas arquibancadas junto a Neville, que não conseguia entender por que eles estavam tão sérios e tampouco por que haviam trazido as varinhas para o jogo. Mal sabia Harry que Rony e Hermione tinham andado praticando secretamente o ****_Feitiço das Pernas Presas_****. Tinham tido essa idéia ao verem Draco usá-lo contra Neville e estavam preparados para usá-lo contra Snape se ele desse o menor sinal de querer machucar Harry.**

– VAI TIME POTTER! – gritaram alguns.

**— Agora não esqueça, é ****_Locomotor Mortis _****— cochichou Hermione enquanto Rony escondia a varinha na manga.**

**— Eu sei****_ — _****Rony respondeu com maus modos. — Não chateia.**

– Ponto pro Legume! – disse Fred.

**Mas no vestiário, Olívio puxara Harry para um lado.**

**— Não quero pressioná-lo, Potter, mas se há um dia em que precisamos agarrar o pomo logo de saída é hoje. Termine o jogo antes que Snape possa favorecer Lufa-Lufa demais.**

– Esse cara entende do negócio! – disse James.

**— A escola inteira está lá fora! — disse Fred Weasley, espiando para fora da porta. — Até mesmo, putz, Dumbledore veio assistir!**

– GRAÇAS A MERLIN! – disse Lily.

**O coração de Harry deu um salto.**

**— Dumbledore?****— disse, correndo até a porta para se certificar se Fred tinha razão. Não havia como confundir aquela barba prateada.**  
**Harry poderia ter dado uma grande gargalhada de alívio. Estava seguro. Simplesmente não havia jeito de Snape ousar machucá-lo se Dumbledore estivesse assistindo.**

– RÁ! CHUPA SEBOSO! – disse/gritou Sírius.

**Talvez fosse por isso que Snape estava com a cara tão zangada na hora em que os times entraram em campo, uma coisa em que Rony também reparou.**

– É a cara dele mesmo – disse Remus, como quem lamenta algo.

Os do futuro estavam impressionados, ver Remus, sempre tão racional zoar Snape era...

Sem palavras.

**— Nunca vi Snape com uma cara tão feia — disse a Hermione.**

– O negócio tava sério! – disse Sírius espantado.

**— Olhe, começou. Ai!**

**Alguém cutucara Rony na cabeça. Era Draco.**

Houve alguns rosnados.

**— Ah, desculpe, Weasley, não vi você aí. — Draco deu um largo sorriso para Crabbe e Goyle. — Quanto tempo será que Potter vai se agüentar na vassoura desta vez? Alguém quer apostar? E você, Weasley?**

– Mais do que você aguentaria sue filhote de serpente oxigenada! – disse James.

**Rony não respondeu, Snape acabara de achar uma penalidade na Grifinória porque Jorge Weasley mandara um balaço nele.**

– Totalmente sem querer! – disse Jorge, não convencendo ninguém.

**Hermione, que mantinha todos os dedos cruzados no colo, apertava os olhos fixos em Harry, que circulava sobre os jogadores como um falcão, à procura do pomo.**

**— Sabe como eu acho que eles escolhem jogadores para o time da Grifinória? — disse Draco bem alto alguns minutos depois,**

– Escolhemos por talento, não por dinheiro! – disse Mione.

Os do passado não entenderam, mas Harry disse que era no 2º livro... Ok.

**quando Snape aplicou nova penalidade em Grifinória sem a menor razão.**

– SNAPE!

– ISSO AINDA NÃO ACONTECEU POTTER!

**— Escolhem as pessoas que dão pena. Vê só, o Potter, que não tem pais,**

– REPETE ISSO SERPENTE ALBINA OXIGENDA DE QUINTA! – gritava James que ameaçava querer rasgar o livro.

**depois os Weasley, que não tem dinheiro.**

– É que ter dinheiro, e não ter cérebro é muito melhor – desdenhou Mione.

**Você também devia estar no time, Longbottom, você não tem miolos.**

– FILHO DA...

– ENTENDEMOS! – Lily interrompeu Frank.

**Neville ficou muito vermelho, mas se virou para encarar Draco.**

**— Eu valho doze Dracos, Malfoy — gaguejou ele.**

**Draco, Crabbe e Goyle rolaram de rir, mas Rony, que continuava sem coragem de despregar os olhos do jogo, disse:**

**— Isso mesmo, responda a ele, Neville.**

**— Longbottom, se miolos fossem ouro, você seria mais pobre do que Weasley e isso já é muita coisa.**

– ACABA COM A CARA DESSE IDIOTA!- gritou Frank.

**Os nervos de Rony já estavam esticados ao máximo de tanta preocupação como Harry.**

**— Estou lhe avisando, Draco... Mais uma palavra...**

– Mais uma palavra nada! Dá um sono nele agora! – disse Sírius.

**— Rony! — disse Hermione de repente. — Harry!**

– O QUE? ONDE? – falaram muitos.

**— Quê? Onde?**

**Harry inesperadamente dera um mergulho espetacular, que provocou exclamações e vivas da torcida.**

– Filho de quem né? – perguntou James-Modéstia-Fugiu-De-Mim-Potter.

– Da Lily. – disseram todos do passado, deixando James emburrado.

**Hermione se levantou, os dedos cruzados na boca, enquanto Harry voava para o chão como uma bala.**

**— Você está com sorte, Weasley, Potter com certeza localizou dinheiro no chão! — disse Draco.**

– Como se ele precisasse! – disse Sírius.

**Rony reagiu. Antes que Draco soubesse o que estava acontecendo, Rony partiu para cima dele e o derrubou no chão.**

– VAI RONY! – Gritaram Frank, James, Sírius, Remus, Neville, Fred, Jorge, Lene, Drocas e Gina.

**Neville hesitou, depois pulou o encosto da cadeira para ajudar.**

– VAI NEVILLE!

**— Vamos, Harry! — Hermione gritou, pulando em cima da cadeira para observar Harry se precipitar na direção de Snape, ela nem sequer reparou que Draco e Rony estavam embolados em baixo de sua cadeira, nem nos pés arrastados e gritos que saiam do redemoinho de socos que era Neville, Crabbe e Goyle.**

– Claro, senão eu teria separado, - disse Mione, no que Lice e Lily gritaram: VAI MIONE!

**No alto, Snape virou na vassoura bem em tempo de ver uma coisa vermelha passar veloz por ele, deixando de atingi-lo por centímetros, e no segundo seguinte, Harry saia do mergulho, o braço erguido em triunfo, o pomo seguro na mão.**

– É MEU FILHO GENTE! – gritou James. Harry só ria.

**As arquibancadas explodiram, tinha que ser um recorde, ninguém era capaz de lembrar do pomo ter sido agarrado tão depressa.**

– Porque meu filho é foda!

– JÁ ENTENDEMOS JAMES AGORA ME DEIXA LER! – gritou Dorcas, a paciência em pessoa.

**— Rony! Rony! Cadê você?**

– "Eu vim aqui só pra te ver" – cantaram os gêmeos.

**A partida terminou! Harry ganhou! Nós ganhamos! Grifinória está na frente! — gritava Hermione, dançando da cadeira para o chão e dali para a cadeira e se abraçando com Parvati na fileira da frente.**

– Que falsidade! – disse Frank. Mione deu de ombros.

– Nós nos falávamos no dormitório as vezes.

**Harry saltou da vassoura antes de chegar ao solo. Não conseguia acreditar. Agarrara. O jogo terminou, nem chegara a durar cinco minutos. Quando Grifinória invadiu o campo, ele viu Snape pousar ali perto, a cara branca e os lábios contraídos, depois Harry sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, ergueu a cabeça e deparou como rosto sorridente de Dumbledore.**

**— Muito bem — disse Dumbledore baixinho, de modo que somente Harry pudesse ouvir. — Que bom ver que você não ficou pensando naquele espelho... Manteve-se ocupado... Excelente...**

– Claro! – Sírius disse sarcasticamente – Se preocupar com o espelho? Até parece- terminou fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

Snape cuspiu com amargura no chão.

– Fico brabinho porque não venceu foi? – disse Sírius provocando Snape com vozinha de bebê.

**Harry deixou o vestiário sozinho algum tempo depois, para levar sua Nimbus 2000 de volta à garagem. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais feliz. Realmente fizera agora uma coisa de que poderia se orgulhar, ninguém poderia mais dizer que ele era apenas um nome famoso.**

– CLARO QUE NÃO! Harry, você é o melhor apanhador que já vi! – disse James.

– Até do que você poderia ser Prongs? – perguntou Sírius com ar de riso.

– Obviamente. – respondeu, no que todos do passado ficaram pasmos, tipo, James admitiu não ser o melhor em alguma coisa? UAU!

**O ar da noite nunca lhe parecera mais gostoso. Caminhou pela grama úmida, revivendo mentalmente a última hora, que era um borrão de felicidade: Grifinória correndo para erguê-lo nos ombros, Rony e Hermione a distância, pulando de alegria, Rony dando vivas com o nariz escorrendo sangue.**

– Realmente, perfeito – ironizou Régulus.

**Harry chegara à garagem. Recostou-se na porta de madeira e contemplou Hogwarts, com suas janelas avermelhadas pelo sol poente. Grifinória na liderança. Ele conseguira, mostrara a Snape...**

**E por falar em Snape...**

– Vish, é pensar no diabo que aparece a assombração! – disse Sírius.

**Uma figura encapuzada descia rapidamente os degraus de entrada do castelo. Sem dúvida não queria ser vista, andava o mais depressa que podia em direção à floresta proibida. A vitória de Harry se apagou de sua mente enquanto o observava. Reconheceu o andar predador da figura. Snape, escapulindo até a floresta enquanto todos jantavam, que estava acontecendo?**

– MEU DEUS! Ele foi ter um encontro- perguntou Sírius surpreso.

– Não sonha Sírius – disse Lene dando-lhe um tapa na nuca.

**Harry tornou a montar a Nimbus 2000 e levantou vôo.**

**Planando silenciosamente sobre o castelo, viu Snape entrar na floresta correndo. Seguiu-o.**

– Cara, o Harry não consegue seguir sua vida tranquilamente sem se meter em confusão é incrível! – disse Rony.

**As árvores eram tão juntas que ele não conseguia ver aonde fora Snape. Voou em círculos cada vez mais baixos, roçando a copa das árvores até que ouviu vozes. Planou em direção a elas e pousou, sem ruído, em uma alta bétula.**

**Subiu com cuidado em um dos ramos, segurando-se firme na vassoura, tentando espiar por entre as folhas.**

**Embaixo, na clareira sombria, estava Snape, mas não estava sozinho. Quirrell estava com ele.**

– EU NÃO SOU GAY CARAMBA! - Snape respondeu aos olhares que recebia, do tipo: HM SAFADINHO!

**Harry não conseguiu distinguir a expressão no seu rosto, mas a gagueira estava pior que nunca.**

– Pelo menos ele estava gaguejando, e não gemendo. – disse Remus, no que todos riram, menos Snape.

**Harry apurou o ouvido para entender o que conversavam.**

**— ... Não sei por que você quis se encontrar logo aqui, Severo...**

– Hm, _Severo_.

– Cala boca Potter**.**

**— Ah, quis manter o encontro sigiloso — disse Snape, a voz gélida. — Afinal os alunos não devem saber sobre a Pedra Filosofal.**

– RÁ! – disse Snape

**Harry se curvou para frente. Quirrell balbuciou alguma coisa.**

**Snape interrompeu-o.**

**— Você já descobriu como passar por aquela fera do Hagrid?**

**— M... M... Mas, Severo, eu...**

**— Você não quer que eu seja seu inimigo, Quirrell — ameaçou Snape, dando um passo em direção a ele.**

**— N... N... Não sei o que você...**

**— Você sabe perfeitamente o que quero dizer.**

– Cara, o Snape parece um chefe de traficantes. – comentou Lene.

**Uma coruja piou alto e Harry quase caiu da árvore. Firmou-se em tempo de ouvir Snape dizer:**

**— ... As suas mágicas de araque. Estou esperando.**

**— M... Mas eu n... N... Não...**

**— Muito bem — interrompeu-o Snape. — Vamos ter outra conversinha em breve, quando você tiver tido tempo de pensar nas coisas e decidir com quem está a sua lealdade.**

– É Snape, com quem está a sua lealdade? – perguntou James.

– JAMES! – disse Lily – A carta dizia para não julgar ninguém antes de terminar a leitura! Não começa!

E Drocas achou melhor continuar a ler.

**E jogando a capa por cima da cabeça saiu da clareira. Estava quase escuro agora, mas Harry pôde discernir Quirrell, parado muito quieto como se estivesse petrificado.**

**— Harry, onde é que você esteve?****— perguntou Hermione com a voz esganiçada.**

**— Vencemos! Você venceu! Nós vencemos! — gritou Rony, dando palmadas nas costas de Harry — E deixei o olho de Draco roxo e Neville tentou enfrentar Crabbe e Goyle sozinho!**

– Dá-lhe Neville!

**Ainda está desacordado, mas Madame Pomfrey diz que ele vai ficar bom.**

Os do passado fizeram uma careta, menos Régulus e Snape.

**— Isso é que é mostrar a Sonserina! Todos estão esperando você na sala comunal, estamos dando uma festa, Fred e Jorge roubaram uns bolos e outras coisinhas nas cozinhas.**

– Eu sei eu sei, nó somos demais! – disseram em uníssono.

– no nosso tempo A GENTE que rouba comida da cozinha – disse Sírius fazendo beicinho, no que ganhou risadas.

**— Deixem isso para lá agora — disse Harry, sem fôlego. — Vamos procurar uma sala vazia, esperem ate ouvirem isso...**

– Nem parece meu afilhado e filho do James – disse Sírius - recusar festa...

**Ele verificou se Pirraça não estava na sala antes de fechar a porta, depois contou aos amigos o que vira e ouvira.**

**— Então tínhamos razão, é a Pedra Filosofal e Snape está tentando obrigar Quirrell a ajudá-lo a roubar. Ele perguntou se o outro sabia como passar por Fofo, e falou alguma coisa sobre as magiquinhas de Quirrell. Imagino que haja outras coisas protegendo a pedra além de Fofo, uma porção de feitiços, provavelmente, e Quirrell deve ter feito algum contra-feitiço de que Snape precisa para entrar...**

– Quase isso... – murmurou Harry.

– Quase?

– É... Bom, vamos ler o livro não é?

**— Você quer dizer que a Pedra só está segura enquanto Quirrell resistir a Snape? — perguntou Hermione alarmada.**

– Vish – disseram os do passado.

**— Terça-feira ela terá desaparecido — disse Rony.**

– Sempre otimista... – disse Remus.

– Bom, quem lê agora?

– Eu! – disse Neville.


	15. Noberto, o Dragão Norueguês

Reviews:

**Ana** sinto muito, mas vou ter que responder rápido:

Enfim, primeiro, eu não sou só Sonserina não, eu sou Sonserina e Grifinória (nos testes sempre dá diferente)

Segundo: Você disse que nada a ver o que eu botei, mas só apresentou um argumento ridículo, porque J.K Rowling disse isso, mas depois ela disse que todo mundo tem características de todas as casas.

Terceiro: James e Sirius parecem idiotas? Que bom, porque idiotas são felizes, e, caso não lembre, a única memória que Harry viu de James, os Marotos eram muito idiotas.

Quarto: Regulus como maioral? Ficou louca? Onde tem isso?

Quinto: Erro de concordância? Sabe que eu uso o Word né? Ou seja, aparece todos os erros de concordância e por acaso não apareceu nenhum na maioria dos capítulos, já não posso dizer o mesmo do seu review, não posso mesmo.

Sexto: Parar a fic, porque UMA pessoa pediu, uma pessoa que não é nem educada, pelo visto, já que eu já recebi criticas, mas construtivas e sempre fui educada, mas admito que essa sua me tirou do sério mesmo.

Sétimo: Sinto muito, mas seu review será excluído, já que faltou coragem até para fazer isso logada.

Ah, e Gabrielle mandou falar que tá fazendo isso porque quer e que nunca vai parar.

**Time Lady S.K :**

Não precisa ser um comentário grande ou perfeito, só ler e comentar tá ótimo! Bjs

* * *

_No último capítulo:_

_– Bom, quem lê agora?_

_– Eu! – disse Neville._

* * *

(CAPÍTULO CATORZE)  
- Norberto, O Dragão Norueguês- Leu Neville.

- HARRY POTTER!- Lily gritou e Harry se encolheu.

**"Quirrell, no entanto, deve ter sido muito mais corajoso do que eles pensaram."**

Rosnados.

Claro... Muito corajoso, ironizou Harry em pensamento.

**"Nas semanas seguintes ele pareceu estar ficando mais pálido e mais magro,"**

Harry sorriu. Um sorriso malvado. Medo geral.

Harry se recuperou rápido a Voldemort invadindo a mente dele não?

**"mas não parecia ter cedido."**

Porque não tinha o que ceder, pensou Rony com raiva.

**"Todas as vezes que os meninos passavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar,"**

- Que DEVIA estar proibido! -Lily gritou.

**"Harry, Rony e Hermione encostavam as orelhas na porta"**

- Ahhhh, já sei- Sirius falou sorridente, já com uma ideia do que eles estavam querendo.

**"para verificar"**

- O que? - Regulus perguntou ansioso.

Igualzinho ao irmão, curiosidade era de família pelo visto.

- Se o cão continuava lá- Respondeu Snape, sem sarcasmo.

**"se Fofo continuava a rosnar lá dentro."**

Snape sorriu e Hermione deu um minimo sorriso.

**"Snape levava a vida"**

- E ele tem vida?

- SIRIUS!

**"no seu habitual"**

- ...Cabelo oleoso...

- Sirius Black! Vai ficar sem jantar se continuar assim!

**"mau humor,"**

Snape pareceu ficar ofendido.

- POTTER!

- Desculpe!

**"o que com certeza significava"**

- Não tenho ideia- Disse James.

- É. Só. Esperar. Um. Pouco- Disse Aly pausadamente, para TODOS entenderem.

**"que a Pedra continuava a salvo."**

Todos suspiraram aliviados.

**"Sempre que Harry passava por Quirrell"**

- O que, infelizmente, foi muitas vezes- Murmurou Harry.

**"nesses últimos dias dava-lhe um sorriso"**

- Bom, continue sorrindo para os seus professores - Lily aprovou.

- Hum... Eu não - Harry se interrompeu ao lembrar de como ruivas eram boas feitiços - Vou tentar- Corrigiu-se.

James sorriu, viu o que Harry ia fazer.

**"como a encorajá-lo,"**

- Grifinórios- Murmurou Snape.

**"e Rony começara a censurar as pessoas que riam da gagueira de Quirrell."**

- OIA! OWN! Que fofo Rony!- Perturbaram os gêmeos.

- Vão se catar - Rony murmurou vermelho.

- Que isso Ronyzinho, tem que defender os seus professores - Disse Jorge.

Rony lançou um olhar assassino aos gêmeos, principalmente Jorge.

- Como se vocês defendessem Umbridgre.

- Mas, ela não conta, porque ela é um sapo - Contradisse Fred.

- Verdade - Gina concordou.

- ENTÃO É ASSIM? - Rony fingiu estar magoado - Vão ser todos os Weasleys contra mim?

- Um... Acho que sim - Mione sorriu.

- Até tu, Hermione?- Harry perguntou risonho.

- Harry, cara, me ajude- Pediu Rony.

- Eu não, que os Weasley, contando com Mione, se resolvam - Harry falou.

Rony bufou.

- Neville, ajuda?

- Não vai dar Rony, eu prezo minha vida.

- Marotos...? - Perguntou esperançoso.

- Ahn... Não vai dar, estamos agindo juntos do gêmeos lembra? - Disse Remus, em nome dos Marotos. Os Marotos eram sérios nos seus negócios.

- Lily? - Tentou Rony, irritado.

- Err... Eu não gosto de me meter em discussões- Mentiu Lily.

Todos do passado encararam Lily sem acreditar.

- Okay, quando é com James eu gosto - Admitiu ela.

- Alice e Frank?- Rony perguntou.

- Nós precisamos viver- Responderam os dois juntos.

- Meadwes e McKinnon?

- Nem vem - Lene disse.

- Não me meta nisso - Resmungou Dorcas.

- Regulus Black?- Rony implorou.

- Eu... Sou terrível em discussão.

- Sn...- Rony se interrompeu, ia falar Snape - Okay, então é assim? Quatro contra um?

- É - Fizeram todos.

- Desisto- Rony cedeu.

- Ganhamos! Já que você desistiu, ganhamos!_ We are the champions - my friends/ __And we'll keep on fighting/__Till the end _- Cantaram os gêmeos, Mione e Gina.

_(Tradução: Nós somos os campeões - Meus amigos/__E nós continuaremos lutando/__Até o fim)_

A sala explodiu em risadas.

**"Hermione, no entanto, tinha mais no que pensar do que na Pedra Filosofal"**

- Sério? - James perguntou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

**"Começara a programar suas revisões"**

James ficou encarando Hermione, sem acreditar.

- Você está trocando a Pedra Filosofal por provas!

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça, mas era importante.

**"e a marcar em cores suas anotações de aula"**

Todos mundo olha para os nerds da sala, ou seja, Remus, Lily e Mione.

**"para** **classificá-las."**

- Eu nunca conseguiria - Disse Remus admirado- Eu perderia.

**"Harry e Rony não teriam se importado com isso,"**

- E porque se importariam?

**"mas ela não parava de ****chateá-los"**

- Novidade - Brincou Sirius

- SIRIUS!- Remus brigou.

- Obrigada Lu... Remus- Agradeceu Hermione.

**"para fazerem o mesmo."**

- Granger- Lily falou com carinho - Eu sei que você quis ajudar esses dois bobocas, mas... Se eles não querem fazer isso... Você não pode fazer nada, para eles.

Hermione corou.

- Ela me chamou de babaca? - Harry perguntou para Rony baixinho.

- Obrigada Lily, mas agora eu já amadureci - Hermione disse.

- Também né? Passou anos...- Sirius falou.

- BLACK!- Lene gritou.

**"— Hermione, os exames"**

- ARG!

**"estão a séculos de distância."**

- Ou seja?- Perguntou Sirius.

- Dois meses e pouco- Respondeu Rony.

- Estava perto, então- Concordou Remus.

Mione sorriu Remus. Ele era uma pessoa feito ela, que estudava!

- Eu também faço isso!- Lily falou.

- Quem acaba sofrendo são os amigos... - Rony cochichou para Sirius, que concordou com a cabeça.

- O que vocês estão falando 'ai? - Perguntaram Mione e Remus no mesmo segundo.

- Nada... - Respondeu Sirius, já que Rony estava muito ocupado, sentindo ciúmes.

**"— Dez semanas — retorquiu Hermione."**

Todos, tirando o 'triozinho' estudioso, encararam Mione sem acreditar.

Frank tremeu ao se lembrar do sistema brasileiro de provas. Nele, os alunos precisam fazer provas a todo mês, quase.¹

**"****— Não são séculos,"**

- Dedução inteligente- Comentou Regulus, com sarcasmo, afinal ele ainda era um Black.

**"é como um ****segundo"**

- QUANDO SE ESTÁ SE DIVERTINDO!

**"para Nicolau Flamel."**

- E eles são Flamel?- Sirius falou.

**"— Mas nós não temos seiscentos anos — lembrou-lhe Rony."**

Todos encararam Rony e Sirius, que se cumprimentaram.

**"- Em todo o caso, o que é que você está revisando"**

- O ASSUNTO TALVEZ?- Hermione falou.

**"se já sabe tudo?"**

- Pra revisar?- Comentou Lily e Mione concordou com a cabeça.

**"— Que é que estou revisando?"**

- E eu lá sei? - Brincou James.

**"Vocês ficaram malucos?"**

- Eles nasceram malucos, Mione - Gina falou com ar triste.

- HEY! Eu sou seu namorado e ele seu irmão! - Chorou Harry, brincando.

- É... Tenho que rever com quem eu ando...

- GINA MOLLY WEASLEY!- Gritou Rony, mas, pelo menos, teve a decência de falar Gina, ao invés de Ginevra.

Gina riu, assim como os outros.

**"Vocês já perceberam"**

- SIM!

- BLACK!

**"que ****precisamos passar nesses exames para chegar ao segundo ano?"**

- Acho que sim - Falou Snape, causando susto nos outros, tinham esquecido que ele ainda estava ali.

**"Eles são muito"**

- CHATOS!

- SIRIUS! Eu vou jogar uma azaração em você- Ameaçou Lene.

**"importantes, eu deveria ter começado a estudar a um mês,"**

- Ai já é exagero... - Lily falou e Hermione corou.

- Eu estava ansiosa, era meu primeiro ano - Justificou Mione.

**"não sei o que deu em mim..."**

- Um ataque de normalidade...- Jorge falou baixinho, tão baixo que Hermione não ouviu.

Ainda bem.

**"Infelizmente,"**

- Droga!- Falou Regulus baixinho.

**"os professores pareciam estar pens****ando"**

- Que é legal tirar a felicidade dos alunos?

- Black, dá pra calar a boca?- Snape murmurou.

**"da mesma maneira que ****Hermione."**

- Sempre soube que Mione era uma mini professora- Confessou Fred para Jorge.

- Eu também!- Jorge admitiu.

**"Passaram tantos deveres de casa que as férias da Páscoa não foram tão**  
**divertidas quanto as de Natal."**

- Nunca são- Falou Frank, solidário.

**"Ficou difícil se descontrair com Hermione ao ****lado,"**

- Porque?- Perguntou Mione magoada.

- Você vai ver- Disse Harry com um sorrisinho.

**"recitando os doze usos do sangue de dragão ou praticando movimentos com a** **varinha."**

Eles riram.

- Realmente, é complicado- Disse Regulus.

- Complicado? É quase impossível- Falaram os gêmeos, juntos.

- Hoje é o dia oficial de me irritar?- Hermione perguntou.

- Acho que... Sim- Confessaram os gêmeos, os Marotos e Rony.

Hermione bufou.

**"Aos gemidos e bocejos, Harry e Rony passaram a maior parte do tempo livre ****com ela, na biblioteca,"**

- HUM... Sei o que vocês estavam fazendo- Sirius falou. O trio corou.

- Bom garoto! Isso aê! Fazendo sacrifícios pela amizade- Falou o James.

- Gina? Você ainda tem Romeu e Julieta?

- Claro que sim, Lily. Toma!- Disse Gina entregando o livro pra Lily, que jogou em Sirius.

**"tentando dar conta de todos os deveres extras."**

- Extras? Alguém faz o dever, ainda mais os extras?- Regulus perguntou, sem acreditar.

Lily, Remus, Frank, Severus e Mione levantaram a mão.

Regulus bufou.

- ESTOU CERCADO DE NERDS! Socorro!- Brinco Regulus.

Segunda coisa que Regulus aprendeu de importante: Nerds são ótimos em fazer uma vingança.

**"— Eu nunca vou me lembrar disso — desabafou Rony"**

Muitos sorriram com simpatia.

- Bem... Se você não tentar, é claro que não vai lembrar!- Resmungou Hermione.

- Mas eu tento e não consigo!- Reclamou Rony.

- Você não está tentando de verdade, então- Replicou Mione.

- Eu estou!

**"uma tarde, largando a ****pena de escrever"**

- ISSO!

- BLACK!

**"na mesa e olhando desejoso pela janela da biblioteca."**

Lily sorriu, ela também não conseguia estudar muito num dia bom, ao não ser que esteve no ar livre.

**"Era na realidade o ****primeiro dia bonito que tinham em meses."**

Todos ficaram sonhadores, mas ninguém podia negar que o 'Brazil' (na verdade, Brasil) era um país bonito.

**"O céu estava claro, azul-miosótis e havia ****uma expectativa de verão no ar."**

- Bom...

**"Harry, que estava procurando o verbete "Ditamno" "**

- O que?- Perguntaram todos do passado.

- Deixa pra lá- Respondeu Harry rápido, antes de Mione

**"no livro de Cem ervas e fungos ****mágicos,"**

- Bom livro, queria falar com a autora- Admitiu Neville, o menino prodígio em Herbologia.

**"não levantou os olhos'**

Sirius suspirou, triste.

**" até a hora em que ouviu Rony exclamar:**  
**— Rúbeo!"**

- HAGRID? SÉRIO?- Fizerem Dorcas, Marlene e Alice, juntas.

**"O que faz na biblioteca?"**

- Passeando- Snape disse com sarcasmo, e Lily riu.

Momento tenso, em que todos pensavam no que tinha acontecido: Lily tinha rido de uma "piada" de Snape.

James refletiu se Lily ainda queria ser amiga de Ranhoso. Ele esperava que não, só que mal sabia ele que ele iria mudar de ideia.

**"Hagrid veio arrastando os pés,"**

- Bom Bom Pow! Bom bom pow!- Cantou Sirius e todos encararam ele.

- Sério Sirius?- Regulus perguntou incrédulo, ele sabia que o irmão sabia exatamente a tradução dessa música**.**

- Poso cantar mais não?- Sirius perguntou, ofendido.

- Hum... Não pode- Lene disse com um sorriso malvado.

- Lene vai se ferrar- Sirius disse "amigavelmente".

- Só se você vier junto - Provocou ela.

- UHHHHH!- Os baderneiros (tirando Sirius) fazem.

- Uma a zero, para você, Lene querida- Diz Sirius dando um abraço em Lene.

- Eu sei que eu sou demais- Responde ela.

**"escondendo alguma coisa às costas."**

- Hagrid, Hagrid- Avisaram os gêmeos.

**"Parecia muito ****deslocado."**

Ele sempre parece, pensou Regulus, mas como ama sua vida, ficou calado.

**"com o seu casaco de pêlo de toupeira."**

Caretas.

Ainda bem que Hagrid não tentou nada na área de moda, pensou Remus.

- REMEMBER: Remus pode fazer piada, esqueça aquele problema- Falou James, e todos, fora Remus e Sirius, ficaram o encarando.

Remember Maroto, como falavam, era pra lembrar de certas coisas Marotas que eles nunca podiam esquecer, sempre tinha um na semana. Desdo primeiro ano.

**"— Só olhando "**

- Sei- Ironizou Sirius.

**"— disse numa voz insegura "**

Regulus suspirou, insegurança é uma coisa ridícula, por isso que os Blacks não a tem.

**"que imediatamente despertou o ****interesse deles."**

- Normal- Falou Lene.

**"— E o que é que vocês estão armando? — Ele pareceu repentinamente**  
**desconfiado."**

- Finalmente!- Sussurrou Lily, feliz.

**"— Não continuam procurando o Nicolau Flamel,"**

- Lógico que não- Falou Snape com ironia.

**"continuam?"**

- SIMMMMMM!- Gritou o trio de ouro, mesmo Mione, animado.

**"— Ah, já descobrimos quem ele é há séculos — disse Rony para impressionar."**

Eles riram.

- Talvez você não tenha o impressionado, mas o assustado, com certeza- Disse Regulus com um sorriso.

**"— E você sabe o que é que aquele cachorro está guardando, é a Pedra Filo..."**

- SEU LOUCO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR FALANDO COISAS IMPORTANTES ASSIM!- Lily gritou.

- LILS! ELES ERAM SÓ CRIANÇAS! - James disse, já que ele era o único a ter coragem de enfrentar a ruiva.

- Eu sei, mas... Era um segredo de Hogwarst!- Disse Lily, quase explicando.

- Isso não dá direito de você gritar com ele, amor- Disse James abraçando a ruiva.

**"— Chhhhi! — Hagrid olhou à sua volta depressa para ver se alguém estava**  
**escutando. "**

- Espero que não.

**"— Não saiam gritando isso por ai, que foi que deu em vocês?"**

- É, O QUE FOI QUE DEU EM VOCÊS?- Gritou Gina para o trio de Ouro.

- Um crise de inocência?- Tentou Harry.

Gina bufou. _Inocência._

**"— Mas,"**

- MAIS UM MAS NESSA HISTÓRIA!- Sirius gritou.

- Se quiser sair Sirius, saia!- Lene devolveu.

- Estou saindo então- Disse Sirius, realmente saindo.

Só que quando ele saiu as palavras do livro desapareceram.

- Potter, pode chamar o Black?- Disse Snape.

- Posso- Responde James, revirando os olhos.

- Hey cara!- James chamou o amigo- 'Tá tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo... É só que... Livros não são meu forte.

James sorriu.

- Nem o meu.

Eles voltaram para a sala, enquanto Remus discretamente anotava num papel que com Harry fora, as palavras não somem, mas com Sirius fora, elas somem, estranho, pensou o Maroto.

**"tem umas coisinhas que queríamos perguntar a você. — disse Harry "**

- Que bom que eu não sou Hagrid...

**"— ****sobre as outras coisas que estão protegendo a Pedra além do Fofo..."**

- E vocês acham que ele diria para vocês?- Snape perguntou, descrente.

**"— CHHHHHI! — fez Hagrid de novo. "**

- ALGUÉM COM JUÍZO!- Falou Regulus.

- Ahn? Nós tínhamos onze anos?- Falou Mione.

- E mesmo assim, salvaram o mundo- Falou Gina baixinho.

**"— Escutem, venham me ver mais tarde,"**

- Como se vocês não já fizessem isso- Neville reclamou baixinho.

Harry deu um sorriso culpado.

**"não estou prometendo que vou lhes dizer nada,"**

- AHHHH NÃO!- Gemeram uns, enquanto outros comemoravam.

**"vejam bem, mas não saiam dando com a ****língua nos dentes por ai, estudantes não devem saber disso. Vão achar que fui eu que**  
**contei a vocês..."**

- E foi- Regulus falou.

- Sem querer, mas foi- Rony concordou.

**"— Vemos você mais tarde, então — concordou Harry."**

- Confirmado, Auror Potter - Os gêmeos brincaram.

Harry corou, enquanto o resto da sala ria.

**"Hagrid saiu arrastando os pés.**

- Porque parou de ler?- Snape perguntou.

- Estava esperando mais um comentário idiota.

- AHHH!

**"— Que é que ele estava escondendo às costas? — perguntou Hermione** **pensativa."**

- CURIOSA NEM UM POUCO!

- E os comentários idiotas voltam.

**"****— Acham que tinha alguma coisa a ver com a Pedra?**

- Lógico- Disse Regulus e Sirius concordou sorrindo.

- Como você sabe?- Hermione perguntou espantada.

- O título do livro é Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, e se essa conversa apareceu no livo no final (quase), é claro que vai ter alguma coisa a ver com a pedra, direta ou indiretamente.

Silêncio.

É provável, _pensou Remus_, que estranho, Sirius nunca disse que o irmão era inteligente, se bem que, Sirius mesmo pareceu entender o que o irmão estava falando antes dele falar, ou seja, ele pensou nisso sozinho.

**"— Vou ver em que seção ele estava"**

- ÓTIMO - Falou James, que estava curioso.

**" — prontificou-se Rony, que já estava farto ****de trabalhar. "**

- Rony ficou esperto!- Aprovaram os gêmeos.

**"Voltou um minuto depois "**

- NOSSA! Que rapidez!- Aly falou.

- Só física...

- HEY! Mione!- Rony brigou.

**"com uma braçada de livros"**

Gêmeos e marotos fizeram cara de dor.

**" e largou-os em cima ****da mesa."**

- COM CUIDADO, ESPERO!- Lily gritou, ela amava livros.

- Claro- Respondeu Rony, com medo.

**"****— Dragões "**

Silêncio chocante.

- Fudeu- Resumiu Sirius, em uma palavra, o que todos estavam pensando.

**"— cochichou — Rúbeo estava procurando coisas sobre dragões!"**

- Por favor, Merlin!- Rezou Lily baixinho.

- Espero que Hagrd não tenha contrabandeado nenhum- Frank falou.

**"Olhem só estes: Espécies de dragões da Grã-Bretanha e da Irlanda,"**

- Esse deve ser profissional.

**"Do ovo ao inferno,"**

- Que medo - Ironizou Regulus.

**"guia do ****guardador de dragões."**

- Bom- Os olhos de Sirius brilharam.

**"— Rúbeo sempre quis um dragão, ele me disse isso da primeira vez em que nos ****vimos — comentou Harry."**

- FERROU! Se ele disse isso até pra uma pessoa que ele não conhecia direito...

**"— Mas é contra as nossas leis — argumentou Rony."**

- Verdade.

**" — Criar dragões foi ****proibido pela Convenção dos Bruxos de 1709, todo o mundo sabe disso."**

- Eu não sabia- Mione falou corada.

**" É difícil evitar ****que os trouxas reparem em nós se criarmos dragões no quintal."**

- Quase impossível.

**" Em todo o caso, não se ****pode domesticar dragões, é perigoso. "**

- Muito- Disse Harry com uma careta, lembrando do Dragão do Quarto ano deles.

**"Vocês deviam ver as queimaduras que Carlinhos ****recebeu de dragões selvagens na Romênia."**

Gina tremeu, ao se lembrar do irmão.

Harry a abraçou.

**"— Mas não tem dragões selvagens na Grã-Bretanha? — perguntou Harry."**

- Pegunta boba, Potter- Snape disse.

Harry deu de ombros.

**"— Claro que tem — respondeu Rony "**

- UFA! ALGUÉM QUE SABE ALGUMA COISA!

Lene resolveu tomar medidas drásticas.

- Sirius... Se você ficar calado...- Ela falou e falou uma coisa que só Sirius ouviu.

- Okay, eu vou ficar calado- Concordou Sirius pensando rápido.

**"— Os dragões verdes galeses e os negros ****das ilhas Hébridas. O Ministério da Magia tem um bocado de trabalho para mantê-los** **em segredo, posso lhe garantir. O nosso povo vive enfeitiçando trouxas que os viram,** **para fazê-los esquecer."**

- Deve ser chato.

- Você acha?- Ironizou Regulus.

**"— Então o que será que Rúbeo anda armando? — perguntou Hermione."**

Suspense no ar...

**"Quando eles bateram á porta da cabana do guarda-caça uma hora mais tarde,"**

- Demoraram.

**"ficaram surpresos de ver que todas as cortinas estavam f****echadas."**

- Wow, mas isso é só um detalhe.

- Não, é estranho, parecia que não tinha ninguém.

**"Hagrid perguntou 'Q****uem é?' "**

- Lógico, _ele_ é inteligente.

- E prático- Resmungou Harry.

**"antes de deixá-los entrar"**

- Puxa, achava que Hagrid não ia deixar vocês não ia deixar vocês entrarem- Frank falou com ironia.

- Comentário bom- Falou Snape, no que ninguém conseguiu decidir se era com ou sem ironia.

**"e em seguida fechou depressa a porta assim que ****eles entraram."**

- Suspeito- Falaram Dorcas e Lene juntas.

**"Estava um calor sufocante no interior da cabana."**

Sirius e James começaram a fazer imitações de uma pessoa com calor, quase desmaiando.

Eles, menos Severo, riram.

**"E embora"**

Odeio emboras, pensou Sirius.

**"fosse um dia bem ****quente havia um fogaréu na lareira."**

- Porque?- Remus perguntou franzido a testa.

**"Hagrid preparou chá para os meninos"**

Caretas. Todos, todos, conheciam a culinária de Hagrid, ou pelo menos o boato.

**"e lhes ****ofereceu sanduíches de carne de arminho, que eles recusaram."**

- EDUCADAMENTE, ESPERO?- Lily perguntou agitada.

- Sim, é claro- Responderam Rony, Hermione e Harry.

**"— Então, vocês queriam me perguntar uma coisa?"**

- Sim- Responderam todos, mesmo que Harry fez se sentindo um pouco idiota.

**"— Queríamos — disse Harry."**

- Nem um pouco direto você não?- Lene perguntou.

- Sou direto sim- Respondeu Harry com bom humor.

- Percebi- Disse Lene rindo- Gosto de gente assim.

Gina começou a sentiu ciúmes.

**"Não havia sentido em perder tempo com rodeios."**

- Isso mesmo!- Disse Lene, ainda rindo.

Gina, não aguentando mais, por causa do seu sangue Weasley, puxou Harry para um beijo.

Os Marotos assobiaram.

_Dois minutos depois..._

- Será que a gente devia lembrar a eles que a gente ainda está aqui?- Perguntou Neville.

- Sim, OH POTTER LARGA MINHA IRMÃ- Gritou Rony.

Harry corou.

- RONALD WEASLEY!- Brigaram Mione e Gina.

- Okay, eu... Eu devia ter tido mais calma- Admitiu Rony.

**"— Estivemos pensando se você poderia nos dizer o que mais está protegendo a Pedra**  
**Filosofal além de Fofo."**

- Porque não contar a PRIMEIRANISTAS o que estão escondendo até dos Monitores?- Regulus perguntou, ácido.

- Porque eles são O Trio de Ouro, é claro- Neville respondeu.

**"Hagrid amarrou a cara."**

- UI!

**"— Claro que não posso dizer."**

- AFFF!

- JAMES! Cala a boca!

**'Primeiro, eu mesmo não sei."**

- Ah, então okay.

**"Segundo vocês já ****sabem demais,"**

- Saber nunca é demais- Mione falou.

- Saber pode ser demais sim- Remus falou e os Marotos riram.

Medo.

**"de modo que eu não diria a vocês se soubesse."**

- E aquele papo de amigos não tem segredo?- Dramatizou Rony.

- Morre quando a amizade é com um professor, ou quase isso- Respondeu Lene.

Até Snape riu.

- Snape você não é tãooooo chato- Falou Alice e Snape sorriu.

- Obrigado Alice.

**"Aquela Pedra está aqui por ****uma boa razão."**

- Não me diga- Regulus ironizou.

**"Quase foi roubada de Gringotes."**

- Incrível - Comentaram todos do passado.**  
**

**"Suponho que vocês já chegaram a ****essa conclusão."**

**-** Ao não ser que sejam burros... - Falou Frank.

- Eu não tinha chegado a essa conclusão- Rony falou.

Pausa. Todo mundo encarando o Rony.

**"Fico até espantado"**

- Quem não ficaria?- Alice perguntou

- Algumas pessoas, afinal, todo mundo é diferente- James falou.

**"que saibam da existência de Fofo."**

- É a vida né...- Começou Fred.

-... Uns guardam segredo- Continuou Jorge.

-... E outros descobrem...- Fred continuou.

-... Fazer o que?- Terminou Jorge.

**"— Ah, vamos Rúbeo, talvez você não queira nos dizei,"**

- O que não seria uma surpresa- Dorcas falou.

**"mas você sabe tudo o que ****acontece por aqui "**

- Hum... "Comprando" o Hagrid...

**"— disse Hermione num tom caloroso e lisonjeiro."**

- É assim que se faz- Disseram James e Sirius, alegres, e Remus balançou a cabeça desapontado.

**"A barba de Hagrid ****mexeu"**

- Bom sinal- Sirius falou baixo. Tomando cuidado para ninguém ouvir, ele não queria que ninguém descobrisse que ele era observador.

**"e eles perceberam que estava sorrindo."**

- Ótimo- Disse Gina alegre.

**"— Só estávamos querendo saber ****realmente"**

- Tudo- Brincou Sirius.

**"quem fez o feitiço de proteção — continuou Hermione. "**

- O que já é bastante importante- Disse Snape sorrindo, ou quase.

**"— ****Estávamos querendo saber em quem Dumbledore teria confiado o suficiente para ajudá-lo,**  
**além de você."**

- Palavras perfeitas- Elogiou, mesmo sem querer, Remus.

Os outros concordaram.

Até Snape sabia que Hagrid adorava Dumbledore.

**"O peito de Rúbeo se estufou ao ouvir essas palavras."**

Eles riram. Só Hagrid para adorar tanto um diretor.

**"Harry e Rony se abriram ****em sorrisos para Hermione."**

Eles imitaram a cena e Mione riu.

**"— Bom, acho que não poderia fazer mal contar isso..."**

- VOCÊ ACHA?- Explodiu Lily, odiava seu filho em perigo.

- Sim, ele _acha_- Respondeu Harry- Nem tudo na vida são certezas.

**"Vamos ver..."**

Falar, pensou Sirius, mas ficou calado.

**"Ele pediu ****Fofo emprestado a mim..."**

- Sim, já sabemos- Fred falou, impaciente.

**"Depois alguns professores fizeram os feitiços..."**

- OH!

**"A Professora ****Sprout... "**

Neville e Dorcas sorriram a menção da sua professora preferida.

**"O Professor Flitwick..."**

Frank, Lily e Alice sorriram a menção do professor preferido.

**"A Professora Minerva..."**

James, Sirius, Rony, Lene, Harry, Mione, Gina, Remus, Fred e Jorge sorriram a menção da professora adorada por eles.

**"— ele foi contando nos dedos"**

- Vish, essa nem precisava- Falou Lene desapontada.

**"— o Professor Quirrell... "**

Rosnados.

**"E o próprio Dumbledore"**

Silêncio.

**"também fez alguma coisa, é claro."**

- É claro, ele não fica de fora de nada.

**"Um momento esqueci alguém."**

- Sempre esquecem alguém- Neville falou.

**"Ah, sim, o Professor Snape."**

- O QUÊ?!- Todos gritaram, inclusive, Snape.

- Deem um voto de confiança a ele ok?- Pediu Lily e Snape sorriu.

**"— Snape?"**

- Eu, Potter.

**"— É, vocês não continuam insistindo naquela idéia,"**

- Seja mais especifico- Resmungou Rony.

**"ou continuam?"**

- Continuam- Acusaram todos.

**"Olhem, ****Snape ajudou a proteger a Pedra,"**

- Verdade- Disse Harry, tranquilo.

- Obrigado, Potter- Disse Snape.

- De nada Snape.

**"não está prestes a roubá-la."**

- Provavelmente- Resmungou James.

**"Harry sabia que Rony e Hermione estavam pensando o mesmo que ele."**

- Mente gêmeas- Brincaram todos, menos Snape.

**"Se Snape ****fora chamado para proteger a Pedra, devia ter sido fácil descobrir como os outros**  
**professores a tinham protegido."**

- Sim- Severo concordou.

**"Ele provavelmente sabia de tudo,"**

- Ninguém nunca sabe de tudo- Brincou Gina.

**"exceto, ao que parecia, ****o feitiço que Quirrell fizera e de que jeito passar por Fofo."**

- Ui, então ficou fácil.

- BLACK! Cuidado com que fala - Ameaçou Lene.

**"— Você é o único que sabe como passar pelo Fofo, não e, Rúbeo? — Harry**  
**perguntou, ansioso."**

- Com razão- Jorge concordou.

**"— E você não diria a ninguém, não é?"**

- Não- Disse Lily, conhecendo o amigo- A menos que... Deixa.

**"Nem mesmo a um dos ****professores?"**

- Nem a eles- James falou.

**"— Ninguém sabe a não ser eu e Dumbledore — disse Hag****rid orgulhoso."**

- Acertei - Gritou James feliz.

**"— Bom, isso já é alguma coisa — murmurou Harry para os outros. "**

- CONCORDO COM HARRY! - Disse Fred.

- Cara, você parece um bêbado- Disse Jorge.

- SIM, mas um bêbado feliz- Gritou.

**"— Rúbeo, ****podemos abrir uma janela? Estou assando."**

- É claro que você pode abrir uma janela- Lene falou, encarando Harry sem acreditar.

- Sabe como é, filho, a Lene é meio folgada- James falou.

**"— Não pode, "**

- QUÊ? TIRARAM ATÉ O NOSSO DIRETO DE ABRIR A JANELA?- Perguntou Lene, imitando uma adolescente Americana revoltada.

- CARA, ESSE MUNDO TÁ DIFÍCIL!- Concordou Sirius, imitando um malandro revoltado.

- CADA DIA MAIS!

Eles riram.

- Terminou o showzinho?- Hermione perguntou, com um sorriso.

- Sim.

**"desculpe Harry — disse Hagrid."**

- Só se você não fizer de novo!- Brincou Harry.

**"Harry notou que ele olhava para ****o fogo."**

- Bom Potter- Regulus elogiou.

- Harry lembra? Eu pedi pra me chamar de Harry- Disse Harry, quase mandando.

- Okay- Disse Regulus tentando esconder um sorriso, quase não conseguindo.

Estava decidido. Se Potter não conseguisse criar Harry, ele mesmo iria criar.

**"Harry olhou também."**

- COPIANDO OS OUTROS, POTTER?- Remus brincou.

**"— Rúbeo, o que é isso?"**

- Uma coisa ué- Respondeu Rony.

**"Mas ele já sabia o que era."**

- Então porque perguntou?- Falou Neville.

**"Bem no meio do fogo, debaixo da chaleira, havia um**  
**enorme ovo negro."**

Como. Assim. Ovo. Negro?

**"— Ah — respondeu Hagrid, mexendo, nervoso, na barba. — É... Ah..."**

- MEU MERLIN! Fujam para as colinas!- Hermione gritou.

Pausa para todo mundo encarar Mione.

- O que? Ah, expressão de Percy Jackson de novo.

Rony corou ao lembrar da conversa de Mione e Remus sobre esse livro.

**"— Onde foi que você arranjou isso, Rúbeo?"**

- Por ai.

**"— perguntou Rony, abaixando-se ****para o fogo para olhar o ovo mais de perto. "**

- É bom que é pouca gente, senão ficaria difícil de ver- Falou Alice.

**"— Isso deve ter-lhe custado uma fortuna."**

- Com certeza!- Falaram juntos Sirius, Regulus e James.

James encarou Regulus.

- Merlin! Agora eu estou falando igual a Sonserinos!

- JAMES!- Gritou Harry. A afeição que Regulus tinha era reciproco.

- Harry!

- ELE É UMA PESSOA, ALIÁS UMA PESSOA MUITO BOA! Então não fale com ele assim.

Silêncio.

Neville retornou a leitura.

**"— Ganhei."**

- Ganhou?- Falaram todos descrentes.

**"A noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos"**

Hermione e os outros nascidos trouxas riram, junto com os mestiços.

Os meio sangues ficaram sem entender.

Mas "estava na vila tomando uns tragos" é estranho pro um trouxa não?

**"e entrei num ****joguinho de cartas com um estranho."**

- Lá vem merda- Lily falou.

**"Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ****ovo, para ser sincero."**

- O que, realmente, é uma coisa muito anormal- Murmurou Snape, irônico.

**"— Mas o que é que você vai fazer com ele, quando chocar? — perguntou ****Hermione."**

- Boa pergunta, só tenho medo dá resposta- Falou Remus, tremendo.

**"— Bom, andei lendo um pouco"**

- ATÉ TU, HAGRID?- Sirius falou.

**"— disse Hagrid, tirando um grande livro de ****baixo do travesseiro!"**

- Ele é igual a tu, Mione- Disse Gina- Ele tem até um livro de baixo do travesseiro.

Hermione fez uma careta. Os outros riram.

**"— Apanhei este na biblioteca:"**

- Mentes gêmeas.

- Ah, cale a boca, Gina.

**"A criação de dragões como prazer e fonte de renda. "**

SILÊNCIO.

Agora eles tinham certeza.

Hagrid estava criando um dragão.

Isso não ia acabar bem.

- Hagrid... Está criando... Um Dragão?- Frank perguntou chocado.

- Estava- Corrigiu Rony- Mas, err, sim.

Começou o murmurinho.

Todos, menos O Trio de Ouro, os outros Weasley, Snape e Regulus, rezavam para que Hagrid conseguisse sair dessa.

**"É meio desatualizado,"**

- O estranho seria se fosse atualizado- Falou Rony.

**"é claro,"**

- Óbvio- Regulus falou.

**"mas"  
**- NÃO SERVE! E por isso você devia desistir dessa ideia de criar Dragões, hump- Falou Sirius.

- Liguem não, ele só está com ciúme.

Sirius fez biquinho.

"**está tudo aqui."**

- Dragões precisam de coisas mais práticas, do que algo que está num livro- Resmungou Neville.

**"Mantenha o ovo no fogo porque as mães sopram fogo em cima deles,"**

- QUE ESTRANHO!- Mione comentou.

**"sabe, e quando chocar dê-lhe um balde de conhaque"**

- CONHAQUE?- Lily perguntou descrente.

**"misturado com sangue de galinha"**

- SANGUE DE GALINHA?- Lene gritou.

**"a ****cada meia hora."**

- É macumba. Sai pra lá!- Rony falou.

Tinha que ser o Rony.

"**E vejam aqui: como reconhecer os diferentes ovos, e este aqui é um"**

Silêncio tenso.

- Por favor que não seja um norueguês!- Lene falou.

**"dragão norueguês."**

- AHHHHHHH! NÃO! NÃO! ESSES SÃO VIOLENTOS.

- Não todos...

- Lene não gosta desse desde que viu num passeio com a família- Contou James.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu e Lene nos conhecemos desde crianças...- James explicou.

**"São raros esses."**

- Por um motivo- Resmungou... Lene.

**"Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo,"**

- Não sei porque- Mione reclamou.

- De um desconto a ele. Hagrid sempre quis um dragão- Lembrou Harry.

Ninguém pensou que era estranho Hagrid querer tanto um dragão e do dia para a noite ganhar um, como Harry tinha pensando. Que pena.

**"mas Hermione não."  
**

- Hermione Granger/ Essa é a Hermione Granger/ Mais sensata que qualquer bruxo/ Ou outro ser vivo/ Menos a Tia Minnie- Cantaram (le-se tentaram cantar isso, só que isso não é uma música) os gêmeos.

**"— Rúbeo, você mora numa cabana de madeira"**

Harry se mexeu desconfortável, odiava que alguém que ele era amigo morasse num lugar ruim ou pequeno.

**"— lembrou-lhe."**

- Alguém precisava fazer isso- Falaram Rony e Remus juntos.

**"Mas Hagrid nem escutou."**

Hermione fez uma careta. Odiava quando era ignorada.

**"Estava cantarolando alegremente enquanto atiçava o** **fogo."**

Eles riram, apesar de tensos.

**"Então agora tinham mais uma coisa com que se preocupar:"**

- MAIS UMA? Essa é uma lista muito grande pro primeiro ano- Disse James, quase triste.

**"o que poderia"**

- Poderia, gostei dessa palavra- Brincou Sirius.

**"****acontecer a Hagrid se alguém descobrisse que estava escondendo um dragão ilegal em** **sua cabana."**

- Bem, não ia ser uma coisa boa- Simplificou James.

**"— Como será ter uma vida tranquila — suspirou Rony,"**

- Não sei, ainda não descobrimos- Falaram Mione e Harry juntos.

**"pois noite após noite"**

- OU SEJA, vocês estão criando uma rotina- Falou Remus.

- Não!- Discordou Harry.

**"eles ****lutavam para dar conta de todos aqueles deveres de casa suplementares que estavam**  
**recebendo.¹"**

- Ah vai, não deve ser tanto.

- Nem era. Mas mesmo assim...

**"Hermione agora começava a programar as revisões de Harry e Rony**  
**também."**

- Remus e Lily- Falaram todos do passado.

**"Estava deixando os dois malucos."  
**Eles riram.

Lily, Remus e Mione se juntaram (Remus vindo pro lado de Lily e Mione pro lado de Remus) para reclamar do povo que não estudava, como eles iriam ser alguém nessa vida? E blá blá blá...

Neville continuou a ler.

**"Então, certo dia ao café da manhã, Edwiges trouxe outro bilhete de Hagrid para ****Harry."**

Eles ficaram tristes. Era nessas horas que eles lembravam que James e Lily morreram/morreriam.

**"Ele escrevera apenas duas palavras."**

- Curto não?

**"Está furando".**

- Oh my good!- Sirius gritou com um sotaque perfeito ou quase.

**"Rony queria faltar à Herbologia e ir direto à cabana."**

- Apoiado!- Falaram Harry, Sirius, Lene, Regulus e Frank.

**"Hermione nem quis ouvir ****falar nisso."**

- Mione sua chata!- Brincou Rony.

- Chata que você namora- Falou Mione.

- Ah, é.

**"— Hermione, quantas vezes na vida vamos ver um dragão saindo do ovo?"**

- Uma.

- Bom argumento- Elogiou Remus.

- Obrigado- Disse Rony.

**"— Temos aulas,"**

- E...?

**"vamos nos meter em confusão,"**

- E... ?

**"e isso não vai ser nada ****comparado à situação de Rúbeo quando descobrirem o que ele anda fazendo."**

- Finalmente um motivo razoável, mas Granger- Falou Sirius- Hagrid já vai está ruim se descobrirem o que ele fez, fora que, não vai fazer diferença para ele vocês irem ou não.

Hermione foi obrigada a concordar.

**"— Cala a boca! — cochichou Harry."**

- ISSO, BOTE MORAL FILHO!

Harry fez uma careta.

**"Malfoy estava a apenas alguns passos"**

- Droga, que ele não tenha ouvido- Falou Alice.

**"e parou instantaneamente"**

Remus fez uma careta, como se estivesse espantando pensamentos ruins.

**"para ouvir."**

- Curioso nem um pouco, o Malfoy- Resmungou Sirius.

**"Quanto teria ouvido?"**

- Muito- Falou Regulus.

**"Harry não gostou nem um pouco da expressão que viu na cara de**  
**Malfoy."**

- E algum dia alguém já gostou da cara de Malfoy?- Disse Jorge, para descontrair e deu certo.

Eles, MESMO SNAPE, riram.

**"Rony e Hermione discutiram todo o tempo"**

- Novidade- Resmungaram os Weasley (Harry conta como Weasley).

**"a caminho da aula de Herbologia e, ****no final,"**

- Tawn Tawn- Fez James.

**"Hermione concordou em dar uma corrida à casa de Hagrid com os dois no**  
**intervalo da manhã."**

- Ufa, chegaram a um acordo- Falou Dorcas.

- Isso porque não é você que os aguenta o tempo todo discutindo- Falou "docemente" Harry.

Rony corou.

**"Quando a sineta tocou no castelo anunciando o fim da aula,"**

- Aleluia!

- Ahn... Sirius?

- Quê?

- A gente só tá lendo sobre a aula.

- Mesmo assim é uma chatice.²

**"os três largaram as ****colheres de jardineiro"**

Gina riu, imaginando os amigos como jardineiros.

**"e atravessaram a propriedade correndo em direção à orla da** **floresta. Hagrid cumprimentou-os parecendo vermelho e excitado."**

- Hagrid, Hagrid... Sempre será... Hagrid- Jorge "filosofou".

**"— Está quase furando. — Conduziu-os para dentro."**

Os olhinhos de Sirius brilharam.

**"O ovo estava em cima da mesa. Tinha fundas rachaduras.**  
**Alguma coisa se mexia dentro dele, fazia um barulhinho engraçado.**  
**Todos puxaram as cadeiras para junto da mesa e observaram com a respiração**  
**presa."**

Na sala, a respiração estava quase presa também.

**"De repente ouviram um som arranhado e o ovo se abriu. O dragão-bebê caiu**  
**molemente em cima da mesa."**

-Own!

**"Não era exatamente bonito," **

- Não?- Dorcas perguntou.

**"Harry achou que parecia um ****guarda-chuva preto amassado."**

- Harry, arrasa nas descrições - Fred brincou.

Harry deu de ombros.

**"As asas espinhosas eram enormes em contraste como ****corpo preto e magro, tinha um focinho longo com narinas largas, tocos de chifres e ****olhos esbugalhados cor de laranja."**

- Seu igual Sirius!- Lene brincou.

- Você sabe que não, McKinnon.

Lene ficou quieta. Estranho.

Dorcas e Lily olharam preocupadas para a amiga.

**"Espirrou. Voaram fagulhas do seu focinho."**

- Eca!

**"— Ele não é lindo? — murmurou Hagrid. Esticou a mão para afagar a cabeça** **do dragão."**

- Louco- Murmurou Reg.

**"O bicho tentou morder seus dedos, deixando à mostra presas pontiagudas."**

- Presas pontiagudas?- Neville perguntou, engolindo em seco.

**"— Deus o abençoe, olhe, ele conhece a mamãe! — exclamou Hagrid."**

- ELE ENDOIDOU DE VEZ- Gritaram todos.

**"— Rúbeo — perguntou Hermione —, exatamente com que rapidez um dragão**  
**norueguês cresce?"**

- Rápido.

**"Hagrid ia responder quando a cor subitamente desapareceu do seu rosto, ele deu**  
**um salto e correu à janela."**

- Problemas. Não sei qual, mas problemas- James falou.

**"— Que foi?"**

- EU JÁ DISSE, PROBLEMAS!- James falou.

**"— Alguém estava espiando pela fresta nas cortinas, um garoto estava correndo**  
**de volta para a escola."**

- Merlin, que seja um garoto bom, que seja um garoto bom...- Pediu McKinnon.

**"Harry se precipitou para a porta e espiou para fora. Mesmo a distância não havia**  
**como se enganar."**

Rony fez uma cara estranha pro amigo.

**"Malfoy vira o dragão."**

- Como eu falei, problemas- James gritou, histérico.

- Muitos- Concordaram todos, infelizes (menos Snape e Reg).

**"Alguma coisa no sorriso que rondou a cara de Malfoy durante a semana seguinte** **deixou Harry, Rony e Hermione muito nervosos."**

- Era um sorriso sacana- Esclareceu Hermione.

- Que nem esse?- James perguntou e fez um sorriso sacana.

- É, esse mesmo.

**"Passaram a maior parte do tempo livre ****na cabana sombria de Hagrid,"**

- Eu não acho sombria- Disse Sirius, franzindo a testa.

- É porque você está acostumado a coisas escura, por causa da sua infância- Explicou Regulus infeliz, ele nem mesmo agora podia considerar um ambiente claro como agradável.

**"tentando argumentar com ele.**

**— Deixe o dragão ir embora — insistia Harry — Solte ele."**

- Não, isso não vai rolar com o Hagrid.

**"— Não posso — disse Hagrid. — Ele é muito pequeno. Morreria."**

- Ele é adaptado para sobreviver sozinho- Resmungou Reg.

**"Eles olharam para o dragão. Aumentara três vezes de comprimento em uma**  
**semana."**

- ISSO NÃO É BOM!

**"A fumaça não parava de sair de suas narinas. Hagrid não estava cumprindo suas**  
**tarefas de guarda-caça porque o dragão o mantinha muito ocupado. Havia garrafas vazias**  
**de conhaque e penas de galinha por todo o chão."**

- Faxina mandou lembranças- Lily falou.

**"— Decidi chamá-lo de Norberto"**

- Por isso o título do capítulo.

- Sim, por isso- Confirmou Harry.

**"— anunciou Hagrid, olhando para o dragão ****com olhos sonhadores. — Ele realmente sabe quem eu sou, olhem. Norberto! Norberto!**  
**Onde está a mamãe?"**

- Ele pirou- Falou Sirius.

**"— Ele pirou — cochichou Rony na orelha de Harry."**

- Mentes gêmeas.

**"— Rúbeo — disse Harry em voz alta —, dê mais quinze dias e Norberto vai ****ficar do tamanho de sua casa. Malfoy pode procurar Dumbledore a qualquer momento."**

- Isso, faça o ver a razão.

**"Hagrid mordeu o lábio.**  
**— Eu... Eu sei que não vou poder ficar com ele para sempre, mas também não ****posso largá-lo assim, não posso."**

- Hagrid é muito apegado a animais- Falou Alice.

- Olha quem fala.

- Ah, calada, McKinnon.

**"Harry de repente virou-se para Rony.**  
**— Carlinhos — falou."**

- Ahn?

**"— Você também — respondeu Rony. — Eu sou Rony, está lembrado?"**

Eles riram.

**"— Não, Carlinhos... Seu irmão, Carlinhos. Na Romênia. Estudando dragões. ****Poderíamos mandar Norberto para ele. Carlinhos pode cuidar dele e depois devolvê-lo à ****floresta!**  
**— Brilhante! — exclamou Rony. — Que é que você acha Rúbeo?"**

Realmente brilhante, o Hagrid precisa concordar.

**"E no fim, Hagrid concordou que podiam mandar uma coruja a Carlinhos para** **consultá-lo."**

- ALELUIA!

**"A semana seguinte se arrastou."**

- A semana sempre se arrasta- Reclamou Gina.

**"A noite de quarta-feira encontrou Hermione e** **Harry sentados sozinhos na sala comunal, muito depois de todos terem ido se deitar."**

- Hmmmm, sei o que estavam fazendo- Disse Sirius malicioso.

Harry e Mione coraram, é claro.

- Deixe eles Sirius- Pediu Gina- Você sabe que não aconteceu nada de mais.

- Eu não sei- Provocou Sirius- E como você sabe?

- Eu confio na minha amiga e no Harry.

- Mas na época vocês nem se conheciam!

- Mas depois ela me disse que ela e o Harry não tiveram nada, nem nunca iriam ter.

Sirius murchou.

- Okay.

**"O ****relógio na parede acabara de bater meia-noite quando o buraco do retrato se abriu ****de repente. Rony se materializou ao tirar a capa da invisibilidade de Harry."**

James sorriu a menção da capa.

**"Estivera na ****cabana de Hagrid, ajudando a alimentar Norberto, agora comendo caixotes de ratos ****mortos."  
**

- Coitado do Rony- Simpatizou Alice.

- É, coitado de mim.

**"— Ele me mordeu! — disse ele mostrando a mão, que trazia enrolada em um** **lenço ensanguentado. — Não vou conseguir segurar a pena de escrever durante uma ****semana."**

- O que seria bom, se eu pudesse contar aos professores- Falou Rony.

**"Vou lhe contar, aquele dragão é o bicho mais horrível que conheci,"**

- Olha o exagero!

- E as aranhas?- Fred falou, inocentemente.

Rony ficou branco.

- Segundo pior bicho, então.

**"mas** **quem ouve Rúbeo falar pensa que ele é um coelhinho fofo."**

- Pode ser.

**"Quando o dragão me ****mordeu, ele ralhou comigo por tê-lo assustado."**

- O QUE?- Ninguém se aguentou e começou a rir.

**"E quando sai, estava cantando uma ****canção de ninar."**

- Mentira!

- VERDADE!

- Mentira!- Dorcas falou

- Verdade!

- Eu já disse que acredito!- Dorcas falou.

**"Ouviu-se uma batida na janela escura.**  
**— É a Edwiges! — disse Harry, correndo para deixá-la entrar — Deve estar ****trazendo a resposta de Carlinhos!**  
**Os três juntaram as cabeças para ler o bilhete.**  
**Caro Rony,**  
**Como vai? Obrigado pela carta, terei prazer em cuidar do dragão norueguês,"**

- YES!

**"mas não será fácil mandá-lo para mim."**

- Verdade. Mas tudo é possível- James falou com um sorriso Maroto, e automaticamente, Sirius e Remus ficaram com sorrisos iguais.

**"Acho que o melhor será mandá-lo por alguns ****amigos que estão vindo me visitar na próxima semana."**

- Sim.

**"O problema é que eles ****não podem ser vistos carregando um dragão ilegal.**  
**Você poderia levar o dragão para a torre mais alta à meia-noite de sábado?"**

- Err... Claro...

**"Eles podem se encontrar com você lá e levá-lo enquanto ainda está escuro.**  
**Mande-me uma resposta o mais breve possível."**

- Eu mandei!

**"Afetuosamente,**  
**Carlinhos."**

- Afetuosamente, Carlinhos- Disseram os gêmeos imitando a voz de Carlinhos.

**"Eles se entreolharam.**  
**— Temos a capa da invisibilidade — disse Harry — Não deve ser muito difícil.**  
**Acho que a capa é bastante grande para cobrir dois de nós e o Norberto."**

- Capa grande!

**"O fato de os outros dois concordarem indicava como a semana fora ruim,"**

Neville riu.

**"Qualquer coisa para se livrarem de Norberto e de Malfoy.**  
**Mas houve um imprevisto."**

- Odeio imprevistos!

**"Na manhã seguinte, a mordida do dragão fizera a ****mão de Rony inchar, ficando duas vezes o seu tamanho normal."**

- Nossa!- Eles arregalaram os olhos.

**"Ele não sabia se era ****seguro procurar Madame Pomfrey,"**

- Lógico que é, Pompy é legal- Falou Sirius de um jeito quase infantil.

**"será que ela reconheceria uma mordida de dragão?"**

- Sim, mas ela não perguntara sobre ela - Falaram James e Sirius juntos.

**"À tarde, porém, não houve mais jeito."**

Rony fez uma careta ao lembrar da mordida.

**"O corte adquirira uma feia cor verde. Dava a** **impressão de que as presas de Norberto eram venenosas."**

- Pode ser- Falou Lily, histérica.

**"Harry e Hermione correram para a ala do hospital no fim do dia e encontraram** **Rony acamado numa situação horrível.**  
**— Não é só a minha mão — cochichou ele — embora ela pareça que vai cair.** **Malfoy disse à Madame Pomfrey que queria pedir emprestado um livro meu,"**

- E Pompy caiu nisso- Disse Sirius triste.

**"para poder ****vir dar uma boa gargalhada. Ficou ameaçando contar a ela o que realmente me mordera."**

- Malfoy, desgraçado!

**"Eu disse que foi um cachorro, mas acho que ela não está acreditando."**

- NÃO SEI PORQUE- Ironizou Regulus.

**"Eu não devia ter** **batido nele no jogo de Quadribol, é por isso que ele está agindo assim."**

- Sim, Malfoys são ridículos.

**"Harry e Hermione tentaram acalmar Rony."**

- E não conseguiram.

**"— Tudo vai terminar à meia-noite de sábado — disse Hermione, mas isso não**  
**acalmou Rony nem um pouquinho. Pelo contrário, ele se sentou muito empertigado e**  
**desatou a suar.**

- Porque?

**"— Meia-noite de sábado! — disse com a voz rouca — Ah, não... Ah, não...**  
**Acabei de me lembrar, a carta de Carlinhos estava no livro que Malfoy levou, ele vai**  
**saber que vamos nos livrar de Norberto."**

- NÃO CREIO!

**"Harry e Hermione não tiveram nem chance de responder."**

- Culpa da América- Sirius revoltado voltou.

**"Madame Pomfrey ****apareceu naquele instante"**

- Ela sempre aparece nos piores horários!- Sirius falou.

- Sirius, acho que vou suspender nosso acordo- Lene falou.

Sirius se calou.

**"e fez os dois saírem, dizendo que Rony precisava dormir."**

- Ninguém precisa dormir- Reclamou James, pelo amigo.

**"— Agora é tarde demais para mudarmos de plano."**

- Sim.

**"Não temos mais tempo para ****mandar outra coruja a Carlinhos e essa pode ser a nossa única oportunidade de nos** **livrarmos de Norberto. Teremos de arriscar. E temos a capa da invisibilidade, Malfoy** **não sabe disso."**

- Uma vantagem depois de muitas desvantagens- Lily murmurou nada feliz.

**"Eles encontraram Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, sentado do lado de fora da** **cabana com a cauda enfaixada,"**

- Cauda enfaixada? Um cachorro pode ter isso?

**"quando foram contar a Hagrid, que abriu a janela para** **falar com eles."**

- Seria mais fácil entrar logo na casa.

**"— Não vou deixar vocês entrarem — ofegou. — Norberto está passando uma** **fase difícil, nada que eu não possa cuidar sozinho."**

- HAGRID CABEÇA DURA!

**"Quando lhe contaram sobre a carta de Carlinhos, seus olhos se encheram de** **lágrimas, embora isso talvez fosse porque Norberto acabara de mordê-lo na perna." **

- Se fosse comigo seria por causa da mordida.

- Mas não é.

**"— Aai! Tudo bem, ele só mordeu minha bota. Está brincando, afinal é um ****bebezinho."**

- Ele é um bebezinho, mas que causa danos- Hermione falou.

**"O bebê bateu com o rabo na parede, fazendo as janelas estremecerem."**

- BEBÊ!

**"Harry e ****Hermione voltaram para o castelo achando que o sábado talvez não chegasse bastante**  
**rápido."**

- Não sejam tão pessimistas assim- Falou Remus.

- Você diz isso porque não é você que teve que aturar um dragão.

**"Eles teriam sentido pena de Hagrid quando chegou a hora de dizer adeus a** **Norberto,"**

- Eu não - Falou Snape.

**"se não estivessem tão preocupados com o que tinham de fazer."**

- Depois vira uma coisa de rotina, sabe como é? Soltar uns dragões por ai - Falou Harry.

**"Era uma noite ****muito escura e anuviada e se atrasaram um pouco para chegar à cabana de Hagrid"**

- Nada demais, se foi pouco.

**"porque precisaram esperar Pirraça desimpedir o caminho para o saguão de Entrada,** **onde estivera jogando tênis contra a parede."**

- Esse fantasma é revoltado!- Reclamou Alice.

- NÃO FALE ASSIM DO NOSSO AMIGO!- Protestaram Jred e Forge.

- Pirraça é amigo de vocês?- Os do passado perguntaram em choque.

- Sim.

- Com os Marotos ele não apronta, em troca de favores- Sirius confessou baixinho.

- SIRIUS!- Gritaram James e Remus, batendo em Sirius.

**"Hagrid aprontara Norberto embalando-o num grande caixote."**

- Hagrid realmente acha que ele é uma pessoa- Disse Frank, com pena.

**"— Pus muitos ratos e um pouco de conhaque para a viagem — disse Hagrid ****com a voz abafada. — E embalei junto o ursinho de pelúcia para o caso de ele se sentir ****solitário."**

- Hagrid é único. Quem mais pensaria em colocar um ursinho de pelúcia junto de um dragão para ele não se sentir solitário?- Dorcas perguntou incrédula.

**"De dentro do caixote vinha um ruído de pano rasgado que pareceu a Harry ser o** **dragão arrancando a cabeça do ursinho."**

- Putz, pobre ursinho- Lene e Alice falaram juntas.

**"— Até a vista, Norberto! — soluçou Hagrid, quando Harry e Hermione** **cobriram o caixote com a capa da invisibilidade e entraram debaixo dela. — Mamãe ****nunca vai esquecer você!"**

- Nem eu- Reclamou Harry.

- Ah, cale a boca, Potter- Disse Gina e em seguida beijando o namorado.

**"Como foi que conseguiu levar o caixote de volta ao castelo, eles nunca souberam."**

- Nem queremos saber.

**"Aproximava-se a meia-noite e eles subiram com Norberto pela escadaria do saguão de** **entrada e pelos corredores escuros. Mais uma escada, mais outra, nem mesmo um dos ****atalhos de Harry facilitou muito o transporte."**

- Atalhos de Harry?- Disse James com orgulho.

- Sim.

**"— Estamos quase lá! — Harry ofegou quando chegaram ao corredor sob a torre ****mais alta."**

- Cansativo.

- Jura?- Ironizou Rony.

**"Então um movimento brusco à frente deles quase fez com que deixassem cair o ****caixote."**

- Ainda bem que foi quase.

**"Esquecendo que já estavam invisíveis,"**

- Como alguém esquece que está invisível?- Neville perguntou.

O Trio de Ouro deu de ombros.

**"encolheram-se nas sombras, espiando os** **contornos escuros de duas pessoas que se debatiam a uns três metros. Uma lâmpada**  
**se acendeu.**  
**A Professora Minerva,"**

- TIA MINNIE!- Gritaram os Marotos.

**"num robe de lã escocesa e rede no cabelo,"**

- Tia Minnie sedução!

**"segurava** **Malfoy pela orelha."**

- ISSO!- Aplaudiram todos.

**"— Está detido — gritou. — E são vinte pontos a menos para Sonserina.** **Perambulando no meio da noite, como você se atreve..."**

- Sei lá, tia Minnie, você quer que logo a gente saiba? Nós os santinhos?- Falaram os Marotos e os gêmeos.

**"— A senhora não compreende, professora, Harry Potter está vindo aí, vem** **trazendo um dragão."**

- O pior de tudo é que é verdade- Falou Lene.

- É né- Concordaram os outros.

**"— Que absurdo! Como você se atreve a contar tais mentiras! Vamos, vou ****conversar com o Professor Snape sobre você, Malfoy!"**

- Uí!

**"A íngreme escada em espiral até o alto da torre pareceu a coisa mais fácil do** **mundo depois disto. "**

Gina riu.

**"Somente quando saíram para o ar frio da noite foi que se livraram ****da capa da invisibilidade, felizes de poderem respirar direito outra vez. "**

- É, as pessoas normalmente ficam felizes com isso.

**"Hermione ****dançou uma espécie de jiga escocesa."**

Quando todo mundo encarou Hermione, ela deu de ombros.

**"— Malfoy vai ficar detido! Eu seria capaz de cantar.**  
**— Não cante — aconselhou Harry."**

Eles riram.

**"Rindo de Malfoy, eles esperaram, enquanto Norberto se debatia dentro do ****caixote. Passados uns dez minutos, quatro vassouras surgiram da escuridão mergulhando** **em direção à torre."**

- Finalmente- Falou Lene.

**"Os amigos de Carlinhos formavam um grupo animado."**

- ISSO AÊ!

**"Mostraram a Harry e a Hermione os arreios que tinham trazido de modo a ****poder suspender Norberto entre eles. Todos ajudaram a prender Norberto muito bem ****nos arreios e então Harry e Hermione apertaram as mãos de todos e lhes agradeceram ****muito."**

- Obrigadooooooo! - Falou Sirius como se os amigos de Carlinhos pudessem ouvir.

- Sirius, tu bebeu hoje?- Alice perguntou.

**"Finamente Norberto estava indo... Indo... E finalmente se foi."**

Todos aplaudiram!

**"Eles desceram a escada espiral sem fazer barulho,"**

- Bom!

**"os corações leves como as** **mãos, agora que Norberto fora tirado delas. Nada de dragão, Malfoy detido, o que ****poderia estragar essa felicidade?"**

- NUNCA SE PERGUNTE ISSO!- Gemeu Remus.

**"A resposta à sua pergunta estava esperando ao pé da escada."**

- Eu avisei.

**"Quando chegaram ao corredor, a cara de Filch assombrou-os, emergindo da**  
**escuridão."**

- Deve ter sido horrível!

**"— Ora, ora, ora — sussurrou —, estamos encrencados."**

- Nãooooooo.

**"Tinham deixado a capa da invisibilidade no alto da torre."**

- HARRY POTTER!- Brigou, de verdade, James- Como você pode esquecer a capa?

- Esquecendo.

- VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!- Gritou James- A capa era do meu pai, ou seja do seu avô!

- Sim, eu sei.

- Então como você sai largando ela por ai?

- Você é um covarde, James- Harry disse baixinho com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

Silêncio absoluto. Ninguém, fora Snape, já tinha chamado James de covarde.

- Repita Harry, repita olhando para mim- Disse James com raiva.

- Você é. Um. Covarde- Disse Harry pausadamente.

- COMO É?

- Você se esconde atrás das brincadeiras, você é imaturo, nem sei como você se tornou um auror, você ainda é fresco.

– Eu não sou fresco! - Gritou James - Harry Potter! Vamos ter uma conversa séria no meu quarto daqui a meia hora!- James saiu correndo no final da frase, parecendo estar quase chorando.

– Harry Potter!- Brigou Lily, revoltada - Ele não é fresco, muito menos covarde. Ele só ama essa capa por causa dos anos em Hogwarts e por que a capa era do pai dele, que morreu.

– Me desculpem - Falou Harry depois de se acalmar um pouco - Eu vou falar com James.

– James! James!- Harry saiu gritando pela casa.

– Aqui- Respondeu uma voz abafada.

Harry entrou no quarto que tinha uma decoração... Baseada nas cores da Grifinória.

– Me desculpe, mas é que eu não sou acostumado a tantas brincadeiras sobre mim... E... Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra, você realmente acha que a cada segundo eu não penso que algum Comensal está matando uma criança?

– Sim, eu achava- Respondeu James.

– Eu estou confuso também... Que feitiço o Comensal lançou em mim? Mione tem uma teoria, mas ela ainda não me falou... Então eu fico tenso por vocês...

Silêncio.

Harry sabia que não ia ser fácil para ele, James o perdoar.

– Sinto muito mesmo, James, eu ter te chamado de covarde não tem nada a ver, você é um dos homens mais corajosos que eu conheci - Falou Harry e se retirou, os ombros tensos.

* * *

1= Horrível não?

Odeio ter tanta prova.


	16. A Floresta Proibida

_Review:_

_Time Lady S.K: Obrigada! Vou falar isso para as outras escritoras!_

* * *

_No capítulo anterior de Lendo Harry Potter 1..._

_Harry sabia que não ia ser fácil para ele, James o perdoar._

_– Sinto muito mesmo, James, eu ter te chamado de covarde não tem nada a ver, você é um dos homens mais corajosos que eu conheci - Falou Harry e se retirou, os ombros tensos._

Porém, antes que conseguisse sair do cômodo, ouviu a voz do maroto.

– Sabe, esse é meu quarto, todo ano quando eu chegava de Hogwarts, eu largava meu malão por aí, e deitava na cama pensando em todo o ano letivo que passara... Em todas as brincadeiras com os Marotos, todas as vezes que Lily me deu foras, todas as risadas, todas as lágrimas, por diversos motivos, e acredite Harry, eu já enfrentei muita coisa, nada comparado ao que você passou, claro, mas eu nunca, jamais, me coloquei em primeiro lugar, meus amigos sempre vinham antes, e a coisa mais injusta foi você me chamar de covarde, eu ainda não entendo porque insiste tanto em defender os Sonserinos, eu sei que nem todos são iguais, mas você não parou pra pensar que é brincadeira? E que eles também me provocam?

Harry fitou o pai em silêncio, era estranho, porque no começo ele apenas brincava junto com o pai e os demais, mas depois do feitiço, ele não gostava de ouvir brincadeiras "idiotas", muito menos injustiças... Pro lado dos sonserinos.

– Pai, eu...

– Voltou a me chamar de pai?

– Não é isso, é que eu não estou acostumado...

– E VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU TÔ ACOSTUMADO A CONHECER UM MENINO 'DO FUTURO' QUE DIZ SER MEU FILHO?! ACREDITE: NÃO ESTOU! NÃO É NORMAL... Mas eu recebi você, eu já amo você, eu sinto que você é meu filho mesmo, mas alguma coisa em você mudou no momento em que você voltou daquela 'ida ao mercado'.

E Harry sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Mas nada impediu ele de surpreender-se ao ver lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de James.

– Pai?

– Agora com a guerra, que está praticamente no começo na nossa época, eu não dormia direito Harry, com medo, medo de acordar um dia e ver que estávamos sendo atacados, de perder Padfoot, Moony, Lily... Qualquer pessoa especial pra mim, e nesses últimos dias eu andava muito preocupado, e super protetor, Padfoot estava pegando muito no meu pé por causa disso – disse com um sorriso cansado. – Eu evitava levá-los para lugares perigosos, Hogsmeade? Só onde era seguro. Acho que eu sou mesmo um covarde.

– NÃO! – agora quem chorava era Harry – Pai, você não é um covarde, você deu sua vida por mamãe e eu... Você é meu maior orgulho, eu não entendo porque te chamei de covarde!

–... EU O QUÊ?

Merda, falei demais, pensou Harry.

– Você... Olha os livros vão contar tudo ok? Mas você lutou contra Voldemort até morrer, para proteger eu e Lily.

James fitou o filho, um pouco surpreso, um pouco descrente.

– Me desculpa pai...

E os dois se abraçaram, para Harry aquilo significou muito, afinal, era seu pai ali com ele, num momento de medo, não só pela guerra, mas... Por Mérlin, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Porque estava sendo grosso com as pessoas sem motivo algum? Teria que conversar com Mione urgentemente.

– Eu te amo pai.

E os dois Potters saíram do quarto do jovem maroto com sorrisos idênticos.

Chegando à sala todos encaravam os dois.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou Alice hesitante.

– Sim, olha... Gente desculpa o jeito que eu estou agindo ultimamente tá bom? Eu não sei porque estou assim... É como se não fosse eu a comandar meu corpo... meus atos e meu sentimentos em alguns momentos.

Todos se alarmaram um pouco com isso, Mione alevantou-se imediatamente, indo para junto do amigo.

– Você-Sabe-Quem está invadindo sua mente? Use oclumência! Como você se sente? Como é? Consegue senti-lo? E como...

– MIONE! – Harry interrompeu a amiga rindo – Calma! Não, ele não está invadindo minha mente... Pelo menos não com a ligação que nós temos, mas eu tento bloquear o que tenta entrar, mas é impossível, também acho que seja ele, mas não é certeza.

– Pois é Harry, "nem tudo na vida é certeza" – disse Lily com mágoa na voz.

Harry corou lembrando da resposta não muito educada que deu à mãe durante a leitura do capítulo anterior.

– Mãe... Desculpa... Eu realmente sinto muito, não queria agir assim... Você e papai são muito importantes pra mim e...

– Eu estava brincando filho – a ruiva interrompeu Harry sorrindo. – Não se preocupe, você não tem que acertar tudo, a todo estante, ou ser perfeito.

– Todos temos luz e trevas dentro de nós. – disse Sírius.

Toda sala ficou em silêncio encarando o Black mais velho.

– Que foi? – perguntou confuso.

Remus deu se ombros.

– É estranho ouvir algo tão profundo vindo de você.

Sírius mostrou a língua ao lobisomem no meio de gargalhadas vindas de todos os cantos da sala.

– Então, quem lê agora? – perguntou Rony.

– Acho melhor a gente dormir, já está ficando tarde.

Harry consultou o relógio na parede, verdade, nem reparou em como o tempo passou.

– Bom, então boa noite. – disseram quase todos.

Como era um verdadeira mansão aquela, havia muitos quartos ali. Régulus e Snape ficaram em um, James, Sírius, Remus e Frank em outro, Alice, Lily, Dorcas, Lene, Gina e Mione em outro, e Harry, Rony, Neville, e os gêmeos em outro. Claro, todos os quartos muito grandes, para receber todos os ocupantes.

Todos estavam dormindo, menos Harry, que não conseguia dormir.

O que está acontecendo comigo?, pensava.

Resolveu levantar-se da cama e andar pela casa.

Com cuidado, saiu do quarto para não acordar ninguém, e foi em direção a cozinha, onde trombou com James.

– Oh, desculpe Harry, não queria te acordar, só vim buscar algo para beber – disse o maroto escondendo algo atrás das costas.

– Não acordou, só não estava com sono e revolvi dar uma volta... Se você não se importar.

– Hum... Claro, claro... Sinta-se em casa... Aliás, é como se fosse sua casa não é? – disse dando uma piscadinha para o filho. - Boa noite filho. – terminou sorrindo bobamente.

– Boa noite pai. – e o maroto foi em direção a porta da cozinha – Ah, e... Pai? – James parou e virou-se para o filho. – Não precisa esconder essa garrafa de FireWisky de mim, ok? – terminou piscando maroto, e James deu um sorriso sem graça e foi para seu quarto.

Voltando ao seu passeio noturno, Harry deu uma olhada pela janela. Caxias do Sul não era nenhuma cidade grande, era bem diferente das que estava acostumado, lá na Europa, mas tinha sua beleza... Conseguiu ver muitas casinhas, algo como uma escola... Não estavam no centro da cidade, parecia um bairro acolhedor...

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos com a leve batida de uma porta que não tinha reparado estar ali. Levava a outro corredor.

Bom, no outro corredor havia quartos e a sala de estar, aqui deve ter a sala de jantar... Escritório... E... Uma biblioteca?

O moreno entrou pela grande porta dupla que tinha no meio do corredor, parecendo esconder um cômodo grande, e entrou.

Realmente, era uma biblioteca bastante grande para uma casa. Harry passou por algumas estantes, percebendo haver livros de feitiços, poções, história mágica, herbologia, entre muitos outros assuntos, havia até uma pequena estante com literatura trouxa!

Um livro em questão chamou a atenção de Harry, parecia velho, e grande, com capa verde musgo, meio gasta, mostrava feitiços de todo tipo de defesa.

Folheou o livro para se distrair, e um capítulo sobre feitiços de invasão de mentes chamou sua atenção.

Ali tinha muitos tipos de feitiços e contra-feitiços diferentes para invadir ou controlar a mente de um adversário.

Vaga incursio: faz com que você 'possua' o adversário, de maneira que, você possa enxergar através dos olhos, sentir através na pele, ouvir através dos ouvidos do atingido. Feitiço de periculosidade mediana, porém desastrosa se feita de maneira errada.

E logo abaixo havia o contra-feitiço.

Era muita sorte, ou muita coincidência. Minha vida inteira é rodada de coincidências, pensou.

Após ler com cuidado e estudar um pouco o feitiço, Harry se concentrou e começou a recitá-lo.

Primeiramente não sentiu nada, mas depois veio uma forte dor de cabeça, e uma sensação semelhante às invasões do seu quinto ano. Ouviu uma voz fria e cruel... Mas não entendeu direito o que era falado. Então... Tudo ficou escuro.

– PRONGS! Larga esse Pomo de Ouro! – disse Sírius revirando os olhos.

Os Marotos e Frank estavam no quarto de James, este em sua cama, Sírius em seu beliche (como ele passara algumas férias com os Potters ali também após "se adotado"), Remus na parte superior do beliche e Frank num colchão quase pegando no sono.

Eles haviam bebido uma garrafa de Firewisky, apenas por beber, e agora estavam esperando o sono chegar, James não parava de brincar com seu tão famoso Pomo de Ouro, o que deixava os amigos irritados.

– Se isso vier na minha direção mais uma vez, eu garanto que você nunca mais verá ele – disse Remus com um olhar assassino.

O moreno ocludo, como Sírius gostava de chamar, apenas deu de ombros, e guardou o pomo numa caixinha em cima da cômoda.

– Você tem uma caixinha só para isso? – perguntou Frank com voz sonolenta parecendo incrédulo.

– Ora, não é nada de mais e...

Mas eles ouviram um grito masculino e o som de um corpo caindo no chão.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou Sírius.

– É meio óbvio, não? Esperem aqui... Vou ver quem é. – disse James.

– 5 sicles que é o Harry. – disse Sírius.

– Hã?

– Ué, a sorte que aquele moleque tem, só pode ser ele!

James saiu sem responder o cachorro, digo, amigo.

Quando estava na cozinha, foi que percebeu que não sabia para onde ir, maldita hora de ter uma mansão grande.

Foi correndo de sala em sala, até chegar à biblioteca, e encontrar o filho no chão, suado e desmaiado.

– HARRY! – gritou, e ajoelhou-se ao lado do filho.

Mas o que fazer?

– Enervate. – murmurou, e Harry abriu os olhos no mesmo instante.

– Pai?

– O que houve?

– Não sei... Eu... Eu estava caminhando pela mansão, então achei essa biblioteca, e coincidentemente um livro que tinha um feitiço que parecia ser o que fui atingido... Então tentei o contra-feitiço... Mas não sei se funcionou.

James o olhava sem acreditar.

– Você tentou um feitiço novo. Sozinho. Sem ninguém por perto. Enquanto todos dormiam. Repito: Um feitiço DESCONHECIDO por você?

Harry sentiu-se uma criança de 7 anos sendo repreendida por algo terrível de se fazer, queria falar que não era mais criança, que estava acostumado a se virar, e que sabia o que estava fazendo, mas as palavras não saiam, e ele se sentia muito mal, por ser repreendido por seu pai, e por sentir que decepcionou ele.

– Me-me desculpa... Na verdade eu meio que sempre...

– Não. Tudo bem – James deu um suspiro cansado – sei que você deve estar acostumado a se virar do jeito que der... Só... Fiquei preocupado.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois.

– Acha que funcionou?

– Não sei, eu tive a impressão de ouvir Você-Sabe-Quem, acho que funcionou, mas qualquer coisa, nós precisaremos fazer alguma coisa.

– Por que você não o chama pelo nome?

– Eu o chamava, mas ele amaldiçoou o próprio nome, para quem o dizer, poder ser rastreado.

– Nossa, não podemos negar, ele é forte, e inteligente.

– Mas podemos vencê-lo. – Harry disse confiante.

– Claro. – James disse com um brilho no olhar – Pode contar comigo, e com todos nós da minha época.

Harry sorriu, finalmente tinha seu pai com ele.

Depois disso, foram dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, James e Harry contaram os últimos ocorridos a todos, e após algumas perguntas, brincadeiras e uma ótimo café da manhã, deixaram os elfos limpando tudo – sob protestos de Hermione – e voltaram para a sala, continuar a leitura.

– Bom, quem lê agora? – disse Alice.

– Eu. – Disse Fred abrindo o livro na página marcada.

Todos o encaravam, surpresos.

– O que foi gente? – o ruivo perguntou, parecendo assustado com as reações.

Rony deu de ombros e disse:

– Não esperávamos isso, mas comece.

Fred deu de ombros, e a leitura (finalmente) começou:

**AS COISAS NÃO PODERIAM ESTAR PIORES.**

– Claro né! A capa foi confiscada, Tia Minnie flagrou eles, provavelmente serão descontados dezenas de pontos da Grifinória, fora que vão levar a primeira detenção! – disse Remus.

Sírius e James suspiraram, ah! A primeira detenção, a gente nunca esquece.

**Filch levou-os à sala da Profª. McGonagall no primeiro andar, onde eles ficaram sentados esperando, sem trocar uma palavra entre si. Hermione tremia. Desculpas, álibis e justificativas fantásticas substituíam-se umas as outras na cabeça de Harry, cada qual mais capenga do que a anterior. Ele não conseguia ver como iam se livrar desta encrenca. Estavam encurralados. Como podiam ter sido burros a ponto de se esquecerem da Capa?**

– Tinham que ser grifinórios, agir sem pensar. – murmurou Régulus, e Harry lembrou do que o pai disse: Sonserinos também provocam.

**Não havia nenhuma razão no mundo para a Profª. McGonagall aceitar que estivessem fora da cama, esgueirando-se pela escola a altas horas da noite, e muito menos que estivessem na alta Torre de Astronomia, que era proibida aos alunos a não ser durante as aulas. Some-se a isso Norberto e a Capa da Invisibilidade e seria melhor começarem a fazer as malas.**

– Harry, o dramático em pessoa. – disse Gina.

**Harry achou que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores. Estava enganado. Quando a Profª. McGonagall apareceu, vinha trazendo Neville.**

**— Harry! — exclamou ele, no instante em que viu os outros dois — Eu estava tentando encontrar vocês para avisar que ouvi Malfoy dizer que ia pegar vocês, disse que vocês tinham um drag...**

– NEVILLE! – todos, menos Snape e Régulus exclamaram.

Este por sua vez, corou.

**Harry sacudiu com força a cabeça para fazer Neville calar a boca, mas a Profª. McGonagall viu. Parecia mais provável que ****_ela_**** cuspisse fogo pelas narinas do que Norberto,**

– O que não deve ser muito difícil, a Profª Minerva quando irritada, assusta muito! – disse Dorcas, e todos concordaram.

**ali a olhar os três de cima para baixo.**

**— Eu jamais teria acreditado que vocês fossem capazes disso. O Sr. Filch diz que vocês estavam no alto da Torre de Astronomia. É uma hora da madrugada. Expliquem-se...**

**Era a primeira vez que Hermione deixava de responder à uma pergunta de uma professora... olhava para os sapatos, imóvel como uma estátua.**

**— Acho que tenho uma boa idéia do que anda acontecendo — disse a Profª. McGonagall — Não é preciso ser gênio para somar dois mais dois. Vocês contaram a Draco Malfoy uma história da carochinha sobre um dragão, tentando tirá-lo da cama e metê-lo em apuros. Eu já o apanhei. Suponho que achem engraçado que o Neville tenha ouvido a história e acreditado nela também.**

– Incrível como os professores têm uma imaginação tão boa em inventar coisas que possam ou nos salvar, ou nos ferrar mais – disse Frank.

**Harry surpreendeu o olhar de Neville e tentou lhe dizer, sem falar, que aquilo não era verdade, porque Neville tinha uma expressão de espanto e mágoa.**

– Nunca faríamos isso com você Neville – disse Mione, e Neville sorriu em resposta.

**Pobre Neville trapalhão.**

– EI! – disse Neville, mas riu junto com os outros.

– Perdoe minha sinceridade – disse Harry se fazendo de arrogante.

**Harry sabia o que deveria ter-lhe custado tentar encontrá-los no escuro para avisar.**

**— Estou desapontada — disse a Profª. McGonagall — Quatro alunos fora da cama em uma noite! Nunca ouvi falar numa coisa dessas antes! Você, Hermione Granger, achei que tinha mais juízo. Quanto a você, Harry Potter, achei que Grifinória significava mais para você do que parece. Os três vão pegar uma detenção, sim e você também, Neville Longbottom, não há nada que lhe dê o direito de andar pela escola à noite, principalmente nos dias que correm, é muito perigoso, e vou descontar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória.**

– CINQUENTA? – gritaram os grifinórios do passado.

**_— _****Cinqüenta? — Harry ofegou.**

– Os grifinórios do passado deram sorrisos consoladores a Harry.

**Perderiam a dianteira, a dianteira que ele conquistara na última partida de Quadribol.**

– TUDO AQUILO PRA NADA? – perguntou Lene derrotada.

– Pra nada não, pelo menos, se eles não tivessem ganhado aquilo, a diferença dos pontos seria ainda maior. Pelo menos é SÓ cinquenta – disse Remus.

**— Cinqüenta pontos de ****_cada um _****— acrescentou a Profª. McGonagall, respirando com esforço pelo nariz longo e pontudo.**

– PUTAQUEPARIU! - gritaram os do passado.

– Fudeu tudo rapaziada, agora o jeito é mendigar pontos com os Lufa-lufa – disse Lene.

– Cabô vida. – disse Sírius.

E os dois se abraçaram fingindo chorar desesperadamente, mas ainda era possível ver o sorrisinho de cada um pela proximidade do outro.

**— Professora... por favor... a senhora não pode...**

– Nunca fale que algum professor não pode fazer algo, ele vai jogar na sua cara que ele pode. – disse Frank.

**— Não venha me dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso, Harry Potter. Agora voltem para a cama, todos vocês. Nunca senti tanta vergonha de alunos da Grifinória antes.**

– E aí é a parte em que vocês sentem-se culpados por tudo. – disse Gina.

**Cento e cinqüenta pontos perdidos. Isto deixava a Grifinória em último lugar. Em uma noite, tinham estragado as chances da Grifinória conquistar a Taça das Casas. Harry teve a sensação de que o fundo do seu estômago se soltara. Como iriam poder compensar a perda?**

– Talvez uma fadinha venha no último instante. – disse Dorcas, em seus devaneios.

– Ou um velinho bondoso, não é? – disse Gina fazendo todos do presente rir.

**Harry não dormiu a noite inteira. Ouviu Neville soluçar com a cara no travesseiro durante o que lhe pareceram horas. Harry não conseguia pensar em nenhuma palavra para consolá-lo. Sabia que Neville, como ele mesmo, estava com medo do amanhecer. O que aconteceria quando o resto da Grifinória descobrisse o que tinham feito?**

– Apesar de todos ficarem irritados, eles vão esquecer um dia – consolou Alice.

**A princípio, os alunos da Grifinória que passavam pelas gigantescas ampulhetas que marcavam o placar das Casas, no dia seguinte, acharam que tinha havido um engano. Como podiam de repente ter cento e cinqüentapontos menos do que no dia anterior? E então a história começou a se espalhar. Harry Potter, o famoso Harry Potter,**

Harry rosnou.

**seu herói dos jogos de Quadribol, fora o responsável pela perda de todos aqueles pontos, ele e mais uns dois panacas do primeiro ano.**

– Sempre bom essa sensação de ser amada – disse Hermione sarcástica.

**Da posição de aluno mais popular e admirado na escola, Harry passou a de mais odiado.**

– Drama-Potter e os pontos perdidos da Grifinória. – disse Jorge.

**Até os alunos da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa se voltaram contra ele, porque todos desejavam há muito tempo ver a Sonserina perder a Taça das Casas.**

– Imagina se "O Harry Potter" não tem que ser perfeito e fazer o que os outros não conseguiram em tantos anos sozinhos. – disse Lily com ódio.

**Para todo lado que Harry ia, as pessoas o apontavam e não se davam ao trabalho de baixar as vozes para xingá-lo.**

– Sempre admirei o tato das pessoas de Hogwarts – disse Alice, tai irritada quanto muitos ali.

**Os da Sonserina, por outro lado, batiam palmas quando ele passava, assobiavam e davam vivas.**

– Pelo menos alguém – sorriu Régulus tentando aliviar o clima, porém, não.

**— Obrigado, Potter, ficamos lhe devendo essa!**

– Aceito sua boca sendo lacrada, obrigado. – disse Harry sorrindo angelicalmente.

**Somente Rony continuou do seu lado.**

Harry e Rony bateram as palmas das mãos.

**— Eles vão esquecer dentro de umas semanas. Fred e Jorge já perderam montes de pontos desde que chegaram aqui e as pessoas continuam a gostar deles.**

– Mas claro! – começou Fred interrompendo a leitura.

– Quem odiaria a nós? – Continuou Jorge.

– Os mais lindos... – Fred.

–... Espertos... – Jorge.

–... Engraçados... – Fred.

–... Maravilhosos... – Jorge.

–... E modestos gêmeos de Hogwarts? – terminaram os dois.

Todos os outros apenas reviraram os olhos, mas era preciso esperar Fred para continuar a leitura.

– Mas não se preocupe Harry, um dia você consegue.- disse Fred

– É Harry, sabe, o jeito é... – Disse Jorge.

– CALEM A BOCA E LEIAM LOGO ESSE LIVRO – gritou Lily.

– Unf, viu só Fred? Você não agrada o público, eu assumo daqui. – disse Jorge tirando o livro das mãos do irmão e continuando a leitura.

**— Eles nunca perderam cento e cinqüenta pontos de uma tacada, ou perderam? — retrucou Harry, infeliz.**

– Depressão nível 10. – disse Lene.

**— Bom... não — admitiu Rony.**

– Não que não tentássemos. – comentou Fred.

**Era um pouco tarde para consertar o estrago, mas Harry jurou nunca mais se meter em coisas que não eram de sua conta.**

TODOS, exceto Harry, começaram a gargalhar sem conseguir parar.

– HÁ HÁ, muito engraçado. – Disse Harry emburrado.

– Oh meu Mérlin – disse Fred entre uma gargalhada e outra. – ESSA FOI BOA HARRY!

– Você? Sem se meter em qualquer encrenca? – agora era a vez de Rony. – NUNCA!

– Ah Harry, assim você nos mata de rir – disse Neville sendo acompanhado por Gina.

– Filho! Não prometa coisas impossíveis! Está no seu sangue! – agora James ainda rindo com os marotos.

– Harry, querido, só você mesmo para tentar SE iludir. – disse... Lily?!

– ATÉ TU BRUTUS? – gritou Harry surpreso.

– Eu tenho humor ok? – a ruiva não parava de rir.

Foi preciso uns minutos até todos pararem de zuar nosso iludido, digo, mentiroso, DIGO, Harry Potter. Fred riu uma última vez e voltou a ler:

**Bastava de espiar e espionar. Sentia tanta vergonha que foi procurar Olívio para oferecer sua demissão do time de Quadribol.**

– TÁ CHAPADO MULEQUE? – gritou James – Quadribol só vai te ajudar! NEM PENSE EM ABANDONAR O QUADRIBOL! – avisou James ameaçador, e Harry nem ousou contrariar.

– Isso só pioraria tudo Harry – disse Remus mais sensatamente.

**— Se demitir?****— trovejou Olívio — Que bem faria isso? Como vamos poder recuperar os pontos se não conseguirmos vencer no Quadribol?**

– Também – disse Frenk.

**Mas até mesmo o Quadribol perdera a graça.**

Os amantes do jogo fingiram um desmaio, diante tamanha calamidade.

**O resto do time não queria falar com Harry durante os treinos e quando precisavam se referir a ele chamavam-no de "****_o apanhador"_****.**

– Nossa, grande ajuda. – disse Dorcas.

– O resto do time... – murmurou Sírius. – Até vocês? – indicou Fred e Jorge.

– Claro que não! – os gêmeos pareceram ofendidos, dessa vez de verdade.

**Hermione e Neville estavam sofrendo também. Não estavam apanhando tanto quanto Harry, porque não eram tão conhecidos,**

– Perdoe nossa falta de fama, comparados ao Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, posteriormente também O Eleito – disse Mione, novamente sarcástica. Harry revirou os olhos corado.

**mas ninguém falava com eles, tampouco. Hermione parara de chamar atenção nas aulas, mantinha a cabeça baixa e trabalhava em silêncio.**

– Isso é bullying! Estão fazendo com que a menina se isole do mundo! – disse Dorcas revoltada.

**Harry quase se alegrava que os exames não estivessem muito distantes.**

– NÃO SIGA ESSE CAMINHO HARRY! – gritou Fred decepcionado, no que muitos riram.

– Pra se alegrar com os exames, é porque a vida não tá fácil, hein? – disse Lene.

– Capaz, minha vida sempre foi fácil, mas sabe, minha maior preocupação eram os exames. – disse Harry sarcástico.

**Todas as revisões que precisava fazer o distraiam de sua infelicidade.**

– Depressão valendo aí. – disse Lene.

**Ele, Rony e Hermione ficavam sozinhos, trabalhavam até tarde da noite, tentando lembrar os ingredientes das complicadas poções, aprender os feitiços e encantamentos de cor, decorar as datas das descobertas mágicas e das revoltas dos duendes...**

Fred parou a leitura, esperando algum comentário.

– Matérias chatas. – concluiu James, meio confuso, normalmente era Sírius que falava bastante durante a leitura.

– Sírius? – chamou Remus, também preocupado.

O maroto estava com o olhar vago, parecendo em outro mundo.

– SÍRIUS! – Lily gritou.

O Maroto pulou da poltrona que estava sentado.

– Que foi ruiva? Quer me matar? – perguntou assustado.

– Você não estava prestando atenção!

– Estava sim! Só estava pensando em outras coisa também! – defendeu-se.

– Tipo o quê? – quis saber Alice.

– Tipo: CADÊ EU? CADÊ TU! – apontou para Remus – E TU, E TU, E TU, E TU? – disse apontando para Frank, Alice, Dorcas e Lene. – E TU TAMBÉM? – finalizou apontando para Sírius. – A gente morreu também?

Os do presente trocaram olhares.

– Nós já dissemos: Sírius e Remus vão aparecer no terceiro livro! – disse Harry.

– E o resto de nós? – perguntou Dorcas.

– Vão ser citados depois... – murmurou Harry.

Eles entenderam, mas continuaram a leitura, tudo iria mudar.

Não iria?

**Então, uma semana antes de começarem os exames, a nova resolução de Harry de não se meter em nada que não fosse de sua conta, foi submetida a um teste inesperado.**

Os marotos começaram a cantar uma música de desafio (imaginem uma porque eu não tenho nenhuma em mente no momento).

**Ao voltar da biblioteca, sozinho certa tarde, ouviu alguém choramingando numa sala de aula mais à frente. Ao se aproximar, ouviu a voz de Quirrell.**

– Esse cara só fica pelos cantos chorando ou gemendo, que chato! – disse Dorcas.

Lene deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

– Gemendo e chorando hein?

– LENE! – repreenderam alguns de seus amigos, mas todos já estavam acostmados com a mente maliciosa da amiga.

**— Não... não... outra vez não, por favor...**

– GENTE! Será que ele participa de algo com sadomasoquismo? – perguntou Lene, e Dorcas deu um tapa na nuca da amiga.

– É UM LIVRO INFANTIL! DEIXE ESSES PENSAMENTOS IDIOTAS PRA LÁ!

**Parecia que alguém o estava ameaçando.**

**Harry se aproximou um pouco mais.**

**— Está bem... está bem — ouviu Quirrell soluçar.**

**No segundo seguinte, Quirrell saiu correndo da sala de aula ajeitando o turbante.**

– Depois vocês querem que eu não malicie! – indignou-se Lene.

**Estava pálido e parecia prestes a chorar E desapareceu de vista, Harry achou que Quirrell nem sequer reparara nele. Esperou até que o ruído dos passos de Quirrell desaparecesse e, então, espiou para dentro da sala. Estava vazia, mas havia uma porta entreaberta na outra extremidade. Harry já ia em direção à porta, quando se lembrou de que prometera a si mesmo não se meter em nada. Assim mesmo, teria apostado doze Pedras Filosofais que Snape acabara de deixar a sala, e pelo que Harry acabara de ouvir ganhara uma nova agilidade nos passos.**

**Quirrell parecia ter finalmente cedido.**

– NÃO! – gritou Dorcas.

– Deu tudo certo no final – disse Neville.

– Eu sei, foi só pra dar emoção mesmo.

**Harry voltou à biblioteca, onde Hermione estava tomando os pontos de astronomia de Rony. Contou-lhes o que ouvira.**

**— Snape então conseguiu — exclamou Rony — Se Quirrell contou a ele como quebrar o Feitiço Anti-Magia Negra...**

– Ferrou com tudo – concluiu Frank.

**— Mas ainda temos Fofo — lembrou Hermione.**

**— Talvez Snape tenha descoberto como passar pelo cachorro sem perguntar ao Hagrid — disse Rony, correndo os olhos pelos milhares de livros que os rodeavam — Aposto como tem um livro por aqui que ensina como se passar por um cachorrão de três cabeças. Então, o que vamos fazer Harry?**

– É auror Potter, o que devemos fazer? Estamos aguardando ordens. – disseram os gêmeos como em um exército, Harry revirou os olhos, com um sorrisinho mal disfarçado.

**O brilho de aventura voltava a iluminar os olhos de Rony, mas Hermione respondeu, antes que Harry pudesse fazê-lo.**

**— Vamos procurar Dumbledore. Isto é o que deveríamos ter feito há séculos. Se tentarmos alguma coisa por conta própria, com certeza vamos ser expulsos.**

– Nhá! – disse Rony fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos – já fizemos coisas piores. – Lily e Alice pareceram não ficar muito felizes com isso, então o ruivo corou e ficou quieto, sob o olhar ameaçador de Harry e Neville.

**— Mas não temos provas — disse Harry — Quirrell está apavorado demais para nos apoiar. Snape só precisa dizer que não sabe como foi que o trasgo entrou no Dia das Bruxas e que nem chegou perto do terceiro andar. Em quem vocês acham que eles vão acreditar, nele ou em nós? Não é bem segredo que nós o detestamos,**

– Impressão sua Potter! – disse Snape.

**Dumbledore vai pensar que inventamos isso para ele ser despedido. Filch não nos ajudaria nem que a vida dele dependesse disso, é muito amigo de Snape,**

Snape fez uma careta. Amigo de Filch? ELE? As coisas estavam realmente ruins para o seu lado.

**e quanto mais alunos forem expulsos, tanto melhor, é o que ele pensa.**

– Virou legilimente (N/Giio: não lembro como escreve gente, sorry!) agora Potter?

– Não, até porque você é um ótimo oclumente. – disse Harry dando de ombros, ninguém percebeu um sorrisinho orgulhoso vindo de Snape.

**E não se esqueçam nós nem devíamos saber da Pedra nem de Fofo. O que vai exigir muita explicação.**

Todos concordaram.

**Hermione pareceu convencida, mas não Rony.**

– MAGINA se não tem que descordar de mim! – disse Mione. Rony deu de ombros.

**— Se déssemos só uma ****_espiadinha_****...**

– Conhecemos essa só _espiadinha_ – falaram Sírius e Remus.

**— Não — respondeu Harry decidido — Já demos muitas espiadinhas — e, dizendo isso, puxou um mapa de Júpiter para perto e começou a aprender os nomes das luas.**

– Pelo menos isso não é tão ruim de estudar – tentou ajudar, Alice.

**Na manhã seguinte, Harry Hermione e Neville receberam bilhetes à mesa do café da manhã. Diziam a mesma coisa:**

– O horário das detenções! – disse Sírius, como se para apostar.

**_Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas._**

**_Aguardem o Sr. Filch no Saguão de Entrada._**

**_Profª. McGonagall_**

– RÁ! – gritou o maroto, enquanto fazia uma dancinha estranha.

**No furor provocado pela perda de pontos, Harry esquecera que ainda tinham detenções a cumprir.**

– Vish Harry, não se preocupe – disse Sírius – daqui um tempo vira rotina – terminou sorrindo.

– Sírius Black! Pare de levar meu filho para o mau caminho! – avisou Lily.

– Esse negócio de mau exemplo ou más companhias é tudo viajem de vocês – disse Sírius – cada um vai pro caminho que quiser, não tem essa de influências, tu segue quem tu bem entender, tu tem que saber o que é melhor pra ti, não adianta em nada ficar botando a culpa em amigos e tal.

No fim,todos encaravam Sírius.

– Que foi? – perguntou.

– De novo: é estranho te ver falando essas frases de moral. – disse Remus, Sírius deu de ombros.

**Esperou que Hermione reclamasse que aquilo representava perder uma noite inteira de revisões, mas não disse uma palavra. Achava, como Harry, que teriam o que tinham merecido.**

– Meu filho! Nããããão!

James apoiou o rosto nas mãos, e os cotovelos nos joelhos, Sírius sentou-se ao lado do amigo, e começou a dar tapinhas de consolo nas costas de James.

– Calam Prongs, calma, ele tinha que ter algo de Lily sem ser o temperamento explosivo e os olhos.

Todos riram enquanto a ruiva tacava um livro na cabeça de Sírius.

**Ás onze horas da noite eles se despediram de Rony na Sala Comunal e desceram com Neville para o Saguão de Entrada. Filch já se encontrava lá e também Malfoy. Harry esquecera que Malfoy pegara uma detenção também.**

– Pelo menos isso – bufou Gina.

**— Sigam-me — disse Filch, acendendo uma lanterna e levando-os para fora — Aposto que vão pensar duas vezes antes de desobedecer novamente ao regulamento da escola, não é mesmo?**

– Não. – responderam todos simplesmente.

**— disse caçoando — Ah, sim, trabalho pesado e dor são os melhores mestres, se querem saber.**

– Ainda acho que nada disso funciona. – disse James, os marotos e os gêmeos concordaram.

**É uma pena que tenham suspendido os castigos antigos, pendurar o aluno no teto pelos pulsos durante alguns dias, ainda tenho as correntes na minha sala, conservo-as azeitadas para o caso de precisarem.**

– Podíamos pegá-las um dia desses para usar de uma vez, não é Fred? – disse Jorge.

– Afirmativo Jorge! – confirmou o gêmeo sorrindo. Todos, exceto os marotos engoliram um seco.

**Muito bem, lá vamos nós, e nem pensem em fugir agora, será pior para vocês se fizerem isso.**

– Fugir pra quê, ô monte de bosta de dragão? – disse Lene.

**Eles caminharam pela propriedade às escuras. Neville não parava de fungar. Harry ficou imaginando qual seria o castigo. Devia ser alguma coisa realmente horrível, ou Filch não pareceria tão contente.**

– ELE pensa que é horrível Harry – disse James – só ele mesmo. – concluiu, no que os marotos e os gêmeos ~leia-se: os peritos em detenções~ concordaram.

**A lua brilhava, mas as nuvens que passavam por ela lançava-os na escuridão. À frente, Harry via as janelas iluminadas da cabana de Hagrid.**

**Então, ouviram um grito distante:**

**— É você, Filch? Ande logo, quero começar de uma vez.**

– Jesus, Maria José, quem é esse ser? – disse Sírius, fingindo-se de assustado. Ele estava fingindo né?

**O ânimo de Harry melhorou, se eles iam trabalhar com Hagrid então não seria tão ruim.**

– Não transpassa o alívio no rosto – disse Jorge – Filch percebe.

**Seu alivio deve ter transparecido no rosto, porque Filch falou:**

– Aff Harry – disse Jorge revirando os olhos - o que eu disse?

– E você só diz isso agora? Depois de... 6 ANOS?

– Detalhes. – disse o ruivo fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos.

**— Acho que você está pensando que vai se divertir com aquele panaca?**

– SIM! – gritaram os grifinórios.

– HAGRID É FODA – gritou Gina, e todos a encararam. Tipo, WTF? – Desculpem, me levei pelo momento. – disse um pouco corada, e todos riram (menos Snape).

**Pois pode pensar outra vez, menino. É para a Floresta que você vai e estarei muito enganado se voltar inteiro.**

– Filch, O Enganado – disseram Neville e Gina.

**Ao ouvir isso, Neville deixou escapar um gemido e Malfoy ficou paralisado.**

– Medinho Malfoy? – disse James.

– Amor? Ele não consegue te escutar. – disse Lily, e todos riram.

**— A Floresta? — repetiu e não pareceu tão tranqüilo como de costume — Não podemos entrar lá ànoite... tem todo tipo de coisa lá... ****_Lobisomens_****, ouvi falar.**

Os marotos deram uma troca de olhares significativa, apenas os que sabiam de Remus perceberam.

**Neville agarrou a manga das vestes de Harry e pareceu se engasgar.**

**— Isto é o que pensa, não é? — disse Filch, a voz esganiçando-se de satisfação — Devia ter pensado nos ****_Lobisomens_**** antes de se meterem em encrencas, não acha?**

– CALA A BOCA SEU IDIOTA! – gritou Alice – PRA QUE ASSUSTAR AS CRIANAÇAS?

– Amor, é o Filch, não poderia esperar algo diferente. – disse Frank.

**Hagrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção a eles, com Canino nos calcanhares. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.**

**— Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia-hora. Tudo bem, Harry, Hermione?**

– Exclusão do Malfoy nível 100 – disse Régulus.

**— Eu não seria tão simpático com eles, Hagrid — disse Filch com frieza — Afinal eles estão aqui para serem castigados.**

– Grande coisa, as múmias eram para estar no Egito, mas você está aí, não é? – disse James.

**— É por isso que você está atrasado, não é? — disse Hagrid, amarrando a cara — Andou passando carão neles, não é? Isso não é sua função. Você fez a sua parte, eu pego daqui para frente.**

– CHUPA FILCH! – gritaram alguns. – Vai Hagrid, vai Hagrid – e fizeram uma dancinha.

**— Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrar deles**

– O povo fica muito negativo no futuro – disse Lene decepcionada.

**— disse Filch maldoso, deu meia-volta e retornou ao castelo, balançando a lanterna na escuridão.**

**Malfoy virou-se então para Hagrid.**

**— Não vou entrar nessa Floresta — disse, e Harry ficou contente de ouvir a nota de pânico em sua voz.**

– Cof, cof, medroso, cof, cof – disse James

– É o que podemos esperar podemos esperar de um sonserino – disse Frank dando de ombros.

Um silêncio tenso caiu sob a sala, até que Harry o quebrou.

– Até porque coragem não é o forte deles – disse dando de ombros.

James e Sírius deram um sorrisinho maroto, mas não disseram nada.

– Claro – disse Régulus. – deixamos a parte de arriscar suas vidas por reconhecimento para vocês, Grifinórios. – E ele e Snape deram um toque de mãos. Qual é, o Snape também é humano. – SLYTHERIN ARRASA! – gritou Régulus. E todos o encararam assustados. – Desculpem, me levei pelo momento.

Jorge estava muito perplexo para continuar a leitura, então Fred pegou o livro de volta e continuou a ler:

**— Vai, sim, se quiser continuar em Hogwarts — disse Hagrid com ferocidade — Você agiu mal e agora tem de pagar pelo que fez...**

– VAI HAGRID! – gritaram os grifinórios, os maiores de idade conjuraram bandeirinhas com os dizeres: "Team Hagrid".

**— Mas isso é coisa para empregados e não para estudantes. Achei que íamos fazer uma cópia ou outra coisa do gênero, se meu pai souber que eu estou fazendo isso, ele...**

– Vai fazer qualquer coisa idiota que Malfoys fazem para manipular as pessoas – disse James, ele não gostava de Malfoy também, que era monitor da Sonserina, quando o maroto entrou em Hogwarts.

**—... lhe dirá que em Hogwarts é assim**

– MENTIRA! – protestaram todos os grifinórios.

**— rosnou Hagrid — Fazer cópia! Para que serve? Você vai fazer uma coisa útil ou vai sair da escola. E se pensa que seu pai vai preferir que você seja expulso, então volte para o castelo e faça suas malas. Vamos!**

– Pena que ele não aceitou essa proposta – suspirou Rony, no que muitos riram.

**Malfoy não se mexeu. Encarou Hagrid furioso e em seguida baixou os olhos.**

– RÁ! Se coloque no seu lugar! – disse, ou melhor, gritou Sírius.

**— Muito bem, então — disse Hagrid — Agora prestem atenção, porque é perigoso o que vamos fazer hoje à noite e não quero ninguém se arriscando. Venham até aqui comigo.**

– Vou ter uma conversinha muito séria com Hagrid – disse Lily – fazer nossos filhos correrem risco, no seu primeiro ano – disse ultrajada. Alice concordou.

**Ele os conduziu à orla da floresta. Erguendo a lanterna bem alto, apontou para uma trilha serpeante de terra batida que desaparecia por entre árvores escuras. Uma brisa leve levantou os cabelos dos meninos, quando eles se viraram para a floresta.**

**— Olhem ali, estão vendo aquela coisa brilhando no chão? Prateada? Aquilo é sangue de unicórnio.**

Os olhos de todos que ao sabiam daquilo brilharam, sangue de unicórnio era um componente mágico muito raro, poderoso e de diversas utilidades, porém, muito perigoso.

**Tem um unicórnio ali que foi ferido gravemente por alguma coisa.**

– Que tipo de criatura é capaz de machucar unicórnios? – perguntou Dorcas. Ninguém respondeu.

**É a segunda vez esta semana. Encontrei um morto na Quarta-Feira passada. Vamos tentar encontrar o pobrezinho. Talvez a gente precise pôr fim ao sofrimento dele.**

**— E se a coisa que feriu o unicórnio nos encontrar primeiro? — perguntou Malfoy, incapaz de conter o medo na voz.**

Todos reviraram os olhos.

**— Não há nenhuma criatura viva na floresta que vá machucá-lo se você estiver comigo e com o Canino. E siga a trilha. Muito bem, agora, vamos nos separar em dois grupos e seguir a trilha em direções opostas. Tem sangue por toda parte, ele deve estar cambaleando pelo menos desde a noite passada.**

– Coitado – disse Lily, triste.

**— Eu quero Canino — disse Malfoy depressa, olhando para as presas de Canino.**

– Idiota – disse Remus rindo – Canino é um covarde.

**— Muito bem, mas vou-lhe avisando, ele é ****_covarde_****.**

– Não falei? – disse Remus.

**Então eu, Harry e Hermione vamos por aqui e Draco, Neville e Canino por ali. Agora, se algum de nós achar o unicórnio, disparamos centelhas verdes para o alto, Ok? Peguem as varinhas e comecem a praticar agora, assim. E se alguém se enrolar, dispare centelhas vermelhas, e vamos todos procurá-lo, então, cuidado. Vamos.**

**A floresta estava escura e silenciosa. Entrando por ela, chegaram a uma bifurcação, e Harry, Hermione e Hagrid tomaram o caminho da esquerda enquanto Malfoy, Neville e Canino tomaram o da direita.**

**Caminharam em silêncio, com os olhos no chão. Aqui e ali um raio de luar penetrava por entre os galhos e iluminava uma mancha de sangue prateado nas folhas caídas.**

**Harry viu que Hagrid parecia muito preocupado.**

**— É possível um ****_lobisomem_**** estar matando os unicórnios? — perguntou.**

Remus ficou em alerta, afinal, poderia ser ELE por ali... Mas não... Ele não seria idiota o suficiente para ir em Hogwarts transformado naquele monstro, seria?

**— Não com essa rapidez, não é fácil matar um unicórnio, eles são criaturas mágicas poderosas. Nunca soube de nenhum ter sido ferido antes.**

**Passaram por um toco de árvore coberto de musgo. Harry ouviu água correndo, devia haver um riacho por perto. Ainda viam manchas de sangue de unicórnio aqui e ali pela trilha serpeante.**

**— Você está bem, Hermione? — sussurrou Hagrid — Não se preocupe, ele não pode ter ido longe se está tão ferido e então poderemos... PARA TRÁS DAQUELA ÁRVORE!**

Todos estavam tipo: Vish ~meme~

**Hagrid agarrou Harry e Hermione e guindou-os para fora da trilha e para trás de um enorme carvalho. Puxou uma flecha e encaixou-a no arco, e ergueu-o, pronto para atirar. Os três apuraram os ouvidos. Alguma coisa deslizava pelas folhas mortas ali perto, parecia uma capa arrastando no chão. Hagrid apertava os olhos para enxergar a trilha escura à frente, mas, passados alguns segundos, o ruído desapareceu.**

Todos na sala seguravam a respiração, menos...

– Isso já aconteceu – disse Snape revirando os olhos – E afinal, quem vocês esperam que apareça? O Lord?

Fred achou melhor continuar a leitura.

**— Eu sabia — murmurou ele — Tem alguma coisa aqui que está fora de lugar.**

**— Um ****_lobisomem_****? — sugeriu Harry.**

– DÁ PRA PARAR DE FALAR DE LOBISOMENS? – explodiu Remus.

Harry deu de ombros.

– Todo mundo tava falando deles, eu fiquei apreensivo, oras.

**— Isso não era um ****_lobisomem_**** e não era um unicórnio, tão pouco — disse Hagrid sério — Muito bem, me sigam, mas tenham cuidado, agora.**

**Continuaram a caminhar mais devagar, os ouvidos à escuta do menor ruído. De repente, alguma coisa na clareira adiante, alguma coisa sem dúvida se mexia.**

– CABUM! – gritou Sírius, fazendo todos, que estavam distraídos com a leitura, pularem em seus lugares.

– SEU IMBESSIL! PRA QUE ISSO PADFOOT? – gritou James.

– Sei lá, tava tudo muito tenso, daí eu quis descontrair.

– Sírius, vá tomar no...

– LUPIN! – avisou Lily com seus olhares.

– ... Seu orifício anal. – finalizou Remus, corajosamente.

Lily lançou um olhar assassino para o amigo, mas não fez mais nada.

Por enquanto.

(N/Giio: Imaginem que a Lily é a Bia :] Que pediu carinhosamente para não abusarmos de palavrões na fic ;3)

**— Quem está ai? — chamou Hagrid — Apareça. Estou armado!**

– Que irritante essa mania que as pessoas tem. – disse Rony – Se eu fosse um assassino, ou um ladrão, ou qualquer coisa assim, e estivesse escondido, eu não iria me revelar, só porque alguém pediu quem é, ou se tem alguém aqui! – e bufou.

**E na clareira apareceu um vulto — era um homem, ou um cavalo? — até a cintura, um homem, com cabelos e barba vermelhos, mas da cintura para baixo era um luzidio cavalo castanho com uma cauda longa e avermelhada.**

– Um centauro! – disse Alice admirada.

**Os queixos de Harry e Hermione caíram.**

– Pegaram eles de volta? – disse Sírius. Ninguém riu. – Ta, tum tsss. – finalizou, imitando uma bateria, de piada sem graça. – Agora sim, alguns riram.

Outros só o acharam retardado mesmo.

**— Ah! É você, Ronan — exclamou Hagrid aliviado — Como vai?**

– Eu conheço ele – disse Remus sorrindo.

– Centauros não vão muito com a minha cara – disse Sírius.

– Nem com a minha – disse James.

– Isso porque vocês ficavam tentando montar neles no terceiro ano. – esclareceu Remus, no que quase todos riram.

**Ele se adiantou e apertou a mão do ****_centauro_****.**

**— Boa noite para você, Hagrid — disse Ronan. Tinha uma voz grave e triste — Você ia atirar em mim?**

**—****Cautela nunca é demais, Ronan — disse Hagrid, dando uma palmadinha no arco —****Tem alguma coisa à solta nesta floresta. Ah, sim, estes são Harry Potter e Hermione Granger. Alunos lá da escola. E este é Ronan. É um ****_centauro_****.**

– Impossível ter notado – disse Harry sarcasticamente. Régulus deu um sorrisinho de canto.

**— Já percebi — disse Hermione com a voz fraca.**

**— Boa noite — cumprimentou Ronan — São alunos, é? E aprendem muita coisa na escola?**

– Capaz! Ficam só brincando com as varinhas, e poções. – respondeu Gina.

**— Hum... um pouquinho — respondeu Hermione tímida.**

– Nossa Mione, sem comentários. – disse Rony.

– Isso já foi um comentário Ronald. – disse Mione.

– Ora...

– Ah! Vão pra um quarto! – disse Harry, arrancando risadas de todos, menos Rony, Mione (que coraram), e Snape, que apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Cala a boca Harry – disse Rony constrangido.

– Mas vocês não disseram que estavam namorando, ontem? – perguntou maroto.

Rony e Mione coraram, se é que é possível, ainda mais, e tentaram gaguejar alguma resposta, falhando miseravelmente.

Todos entenderam que eles estavam tentando manter o segredo, mas só estavam.

**— Um pouquinho. Bom, já é alguma coisa — suspirou Ronan.**

– Ele deve pensar que não sabemos nem acender a ponta da varinha – disse Lene.

**Depois, jogou a cabeça para trás e contemplou o céu.**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje.**

– Oi? – disse Sírius, mas ninguém respondeu.

**— É — disse Hagrid, mirando o céu também — Olhe, foi bom termos nos encontrado, Ronan, porque tem um unicórnio ferido. Você viu alguma coisa?**

**Ronan não respondeu imediatamente. Continuou a olhar para o alto sem piscar e então suspirou outra vez.**

– Isso é uma coisa que irrita nos centauros – disse Remus. – Eles não cabem responder uma pergunta de modo simples e direto.

**— Os inocentes são sempre as primeiras vitimas. Foi assim no passado, é assim agora.**

– Viu? – lamentou-se Remus.

**— É, mas você viu alguma coisa, Ronan? Alguma coisa anormal?**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — repetiu Ronan enquanto Hagrid o observava impaciente — Um brilho anormal.**

– ENTENDEMOS! – gritou Sírius.

– Agora eu sei porque os centauros não vão com a sua cara. – disse Remus ao amigo.

**— Sim, mas estou me referindo a alguma coisa mais perto da Terra. Você não notou nada estranho?**

Alguns riram: "estou me referindo a alguma coisa mais perto da Terra", Hagrid sempre Hagrid.

**Mais uma vez, Ronan levou algum tempo para responder. Por fim disse:**

**— A floresta esconde muitos segredos.**

– MAS QUE...

– SIRUS BLACK NÃO SE ATREVA A PRONUNCIAR UM PALAVRÃO SE QUER! – gritou Lily.

Sírius sabia que não tinha a vantagem que Remus tinha, de ser praticamente o melhor amigo de Lily, com ele, então ficou quieto.

– Essa é minha garota! – disse James orgulhoso, dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily, que corou levemente.

**Um movimento nas árvores atrás de Ronan fez Hagrid erguer o arco outra vez, mas era apenas um segundo ****_centauro_****, de cabelos e corpo negros e de aspecto mais selvagem do que Ronan.**

– Mais um? – perguntou Sírius desapontado.

**— Olá, Agouro — cumprimentou Hagrid — Tudo bem?**

– Conheço esse também. – comentou Remus.

**— Boa noite, Hagrid, você vai bem, espero.**

**— Bastante bem. Olhe, eu estava mesmo perguntando a Ronan, você viu alguma coisa estranha por aqui ultimamente? É que um unicórnio foi ferido. Você sabe alguma coisa?**

– Hagrid nunca desiste. – comentou Frank.

– Não! Porque ele quer, ele pode ele consegue! VAI HAGRID! – gritou Jorge agitando sua bandeirinha, sendo acompanhado por todos os grifinórios.

**Agouro foi se postar ao lado de Ronan. Olhou para o céu.**

**— Marte está brilhante hoje — disse simplesmente.**

– Mas que cocô! – disse Sírius jogando uma almofada na parede, esta se transformou num passarinho e saiu voando.

Todos encararam James, com caras tipo: QUE QUE FOI ISSO?

James deu de ombros.

**— Já sabemos — respondeu Hagrid agastado**

– Essa palavra existe? – perguntou Fred.

– Se tá aí. – respondeu Gina dando de ombros.

**— Bom, se um de vocês vir alguma coisa, me avise, por favor. Vamos indo, então.**

– Hagrid não conseguiu. – provocou Régulus.

– Mas não importa! Perdemos uma batalha, mas Hagrid continua foda! VAI HAGRID! – gritou Frank erguendo sua bandeirinha, sendo acompanhado dos demais.

Snape e Régulus reviraram os olhos divertidos com a cena.

**Harry e Hermione saíram com ele da clareira, espiando Ronan e Agouro por cima dos ombros até as árvores tamparem sua visão.**

**— Nunca — disse Hagrid irritado — Tentem obter uma resposta direta de um****_centauro_****. Vivem contemplando as estrelas. Não estão interessados em nada que esteja mais perto do que a Lua.**

– Então por que ficou insistindo tanto? – disse Sírius revoltado, apenas não jogo nada na parede, com medo de que se transformasse em alguma coisa.

**— E têm muitos deles****aqui? — perguntou Hermione.**

**— Ah, um bom número... vivem isolados na maior parte do tempo, mas tem a bondade de aparecer quando preciso dar uma palavrinha. São inteligentes, veja bem, os ****_centauros_****... sabem das coisas... só não falam muito.**

– Ou falam demais... – comentou Sírius entediado.

**— Você acha que foi um ****_centauro_**** que ouvimos antes? — disse Harry.**

**— Você achou que era barulho de cascos? Não, se quer saber, aquilo é o que anda matando os unicórnios. Nunca ouvi nada parecido antes.**

**E continuaram a caminhar pela floresta densa e escura. Harry não parava de espiar, nervoso, por cima do ombro. Tinha a sensação ruim de que alguém os observava. Estava contente que tivessem Hagrid e seu arco com eles. Acabavam de passar uma curva na trilha quando Hermione agarrou o braço de Hagrid.**

– MEU MERLIN DO CÉU! – gritou Sírius, novamente assustando aos demais.

Snape estava quase amaldiçoando aquele desgraçado.

**— Hagrid! Olhe! Centelhas vermelhas, os outros estão em apuros!**

– DEUSPAITODOPODEROSOROGAIPORE SSESER! – gritou Sírius de um fôlego só.

Snape contou até 15.

**— Vocês dois esperem aqui! — gritou Hagrid — Fiquem na trilha, volto para apanhá-los!**

– Ou não né – disse Jorge.

– Sabem como é, às vezes um monstro qualquer aparece primeiro. – Terminou Fred, continuado a leitura.

**Eles o ouviram romper o mato e ficaram parados se entreolhando, muito assustados, até não conseguirem ouvir mais nada a volta exceto o farfalhar das árvores.**

– Dururuuuuu – cantou Sírius misteriosamente.

Snape contou até 30.

**— Você acha que eles estão machucados? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Não me importo com Malfoy, mas se alguma coisa pegou Neville... é culpa nossa que ele esteja aqui.**

Os gêmeos fizeram uma reverência à Harry, que corou.

**Os minutos se arrastaram. Seus ouvidos pareciam mais aguçados do que o normal. Harry parecia estar registrando cada suspiro do vento, cada graveto que quebrava. O que estava acontecendo? Onde estavam os outros?**

– Eles morreram... – Sírius murmurou – MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA – e depois gritou.

Snape contou até 100.

**Finalmente, um grande barulho de mato pisado anunciou a volta de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville e Canino o acompanhavam. Hagrid vinha danado da vida. Malfoy, ao que parecia, se atrasara e agarrara Neville por trás para lhe dar um susto. Neville se assustara e mandara o sinal.**

Todos reviraram os olhos. Pateticamente Malfoy.

**— Teremos sorte se apanharmos alguma coisa agora, com a barulheira que vocês aprontaram. Muito bem, vamos trocar os grupos: Neville, você e Hermione ficam comigo, Harry, você com o Canino e esse idiota.****_Sinto muito_**

– Tudo bem – disse Harry, se sentindo um pouco bobo.

**— acrescentou Hagrid para Harry num cochicho — Mas vai ser mais difícil ele assustar você e precisamos acabar o nosso serviço.**

– Harry, o que não se assusta. – disse Neville. Harry fingiu uma pose heroica, e quase todos riram.

**Então Harry entrou pelo coração da floresta com Malfoy e Canino. Andaram quase meia-hora, embrenhando-se cada vez mais, até que a trilha se tornou impraticável porque as árvores cresciam demasiado juntas. Havia salpicos nas raízes de uma árvore, como se o pobre bicho tivesse se debatido de dor por ali. Harry viu uma clareira adiante, através dos galhos emaranhados de um velho carvalho.**

**— Olhe... — murmurou, erguendo o braço para deter Malfoy.**

Sírius voltou a cantar uma música de suspense.

Snape contou até mil.

**Alguma coisa muito branca brilhava no chão. Eles se aproximaram aos poucos.**

Sírius continuava cantando.

Snape não lembrava o que vinha depois de .999.

**Era o ****_unicórnio_****, sim, e estava morto.**

– Oh Mérlin! – Sírius gritou numa voz afetada.

– AH CHEGA! – gritou Snape, lançando um feitiço _silencio_ em Snape.

– O que você fez com ele? – perguntou James, analisando o amigo, meio chocado, meio zangado.

– Apenas um feitiço silenciador, é temporário. – explicou Snape – Pode continuar a leitura, sim?

E Fred continuou a ler, todos prestando atenção, enquanto Sírius xingava Snape de todos os nomes possíveis, e seus amigos de traidores, por não o ajudarem.

**Harry nunca vira nada tão bonito nem tão triste. As pernas longas e finas estavam esticadas em ângulos estranhos onde ele caíra e sua crina espalhava-se nacarada sobre as folhas escuras.**

As meninas suspiraram, unicórnios eram TÃO perfeitos. Tão lindos, TÃO puros.

**Harry dera um passo à frente, mas um som de algo que deslizava o fez congelar onde estava. Uma moita na orla da clareira estremeceu... então, do meio das sombras saiu um vulto encapuzado que se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera à caça.**

Sírius pareceu tentar comentar algo, mas o feitiço impediu-o.

**Harry, Malfoy e Canino ficaram paralisados.**

**O vulto encapuzado aproximou-se do unicórnio, abaixou a cabeça sobre ferimento no flanco do animal e começou a beber o seu sangue.**

– Vampiro! – gritou Dorcas.

– Vampiro? – gritaram outros.

Os que sabiam quem eram ficaram quietos.

**— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Imitou Dorcas.

**Malfoy soltou um grito terrível e fugiu,**

– Covarde. – murmurou Neville.

**seguido por Canino. A figura encapuzada ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para Harry. O sangue do unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito. Ficou de pé e avançou rápido para Harry, que não conseguiu se mexer de medo.**

– Lascou-se. – disse Lene.

**Então uma dor, como ele nunca sentira antes, varou sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo, meio cego, ele recuou cambaleando.**

– Hã? – disse James.

– Os livros explicam. – disse, dessa vez, Mione.

**Ouviu cascos as suas costas, galopando, e aí alguma coisa saltou por cima dele, e atacou o vulto. A dor na cabeça de Harry foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos. Levou uns dois minutos para passar.**

Sírius tentava falar alguma coisa.

Snape resolveu ter um pouco de piedade, e desfez o feitiço. Ninguém comentou nada.

**Quando ergueu os olhos, o vulto desaparecera. Um ****_centauro_**** avultava-se sobre ele, mas não era Ronan nem Agouro, este parecia mais novo, tinha cabelos louros prateados e o corpo baio.**

– Firenze! – disseram os marotos.

– Esse aí é mais novo – disse James.

– Ele já deve ter crescido. – comentou Remus.

– É... Ele é o centauro mais legal. – disse Sírius.

– você acha isso porque ele é meio "rebelde" – acusou Remus.

– Obviamente.

**— Você está bem? — perguntou o ****_centauro_****, ajudando Harry a se levantar.**

**— Estou, obrigado, o que foi aquilo?**

**O ****_centauro_**** não respondeu. Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Mirou Harry com atenção, demorando o olhar na cicatriz que se sobressaia, lívida, em sua testa.**

– Até tu Brutus? – disse Sírius decepcionado.

Harry deu de ombros.

– Pelo menos ele não pediu um autógrafo – concluiu fazendo uma careta, no que todos riram.

**— Você é o menino Potter. É melhor voltar para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura à estas horas,**

– É segura em alguma hora? – perguntou Dorcas, mas ninguém respondeu.

**principalmente para você. Sabe montar? Será mais rápido.**

– PARA TUDO! – disse Alice. – Um centauro oferecendo carona a um bruxo?

– Firenze é diferente. – James foi em defesa do amigo.

**Meu nome é ****_Firenze_**

– ACERTAMOS! – gritaram os marotos, fazendo A Dancinha.

**— acrescentou ao dobrar as patas dianteiras para Harry poder subir no seu lombo.**

**Ouviram repentinamente o ruído de galopes vindo do outro lado da clareira. Ronan e Agouro irromperam do meio das árvores, os flancos arfantes e suados.**

– Ferrou pro Firenze. – disse Remus triste. – Isso é contra as "leis" ou sei lá o que dos centauros. – explicou para todos.

**— Firenze! — Agouro trovejou — O que é que você está fazendo? Está carregando um humano! Não tem vergonha? Você é uma mula?**

– Viram? – disse Remus.

–Ninguém duvidou. – disse Sírius.

**— Você sabe quem ele é? — retrucou Firenze — É o menino Potter. Quanto mais rápido ele sair da floresta, melhor.**

– Sinto que alguém sabe de algo a mais do que fala – disse James.

**— O que é que você andou contando a ele? — rosnou Agouro — Lembre-se, Firenze, juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus. Você não leu o que vai acontecer nos movimentos dos planetas?**

– O QUE MARTE TEM A VER COM ISSO? – gritou Lene, mas ninguém soube responder.

**Ronan pateou o chão, nervoso.**

**— Tenho certeza de que Firenze achou que estava fazendo o melhor — falou em tom sombrio.**

**Agouro escoiceou com raiva.**

– Ui, ele ficou nervoso. – disse Rony.

**— Fazendo o melhor! O que tem isso a ver conosco? Os ****_centauros_**** se preocupam com o que foi previsto! Não é nossa função ficar correndo por aí como jumentos recolhendo humanos perdidos na nossa floresta!**

**Firenze de repente empinou-se nas patas traseiras com raiva, de modo que Harry teve de se agarrar nos seus ombros para não cair.**

**— Você não viu o unicórnio! — Firenze berrou para Agouro — Você não percebe por que foi morto? Ou será que os planetas não lhe contaram esse segredo? Tomei posição contra o que está rondando a floresta, Agouro, tomei, sim, ao lado dos humanos se for preciso.**

– VAI FIRENZE! – gritaram os grifinórios.

**E Firenze virou-se depressa para partir, com Harry agarrando-se o melhor que podia, eles mergulharam entre as árvores, deixando Ronan e Agouro para trás.**

**E Harry não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo.**

– Lerdo – disse Gina sorrindo.

– Mas o lerdo que você ama. – retrucou Harry.

– Amo? – desafiou a ruiva.

– Claro que sim. – disse modestamente Harry, piscando um olho.

– Tá, chega de mimimi, continua lendo Fred. – disse Jorge.

– Ah! Cansei, lê você.

E Jorge pegou o livro de novo.

**— Por que Agouro está tão zangado? — perguntou — O que era aquela coisa de que você me livrou?**

– Harry! Não. Faça. Perguntas! – provocou Rony. Harry mostrou a língua ao amigo.

**Firenze abrandou a marcha, alertou Harry para manter a cabeça abaixada a fim de evitar os galhos baixos, mas não respondeu à pergunta. Continuaram por entre as árvores em silêncio por tanto tempo que Harry achou que Firenze não queria mais falar com ele. Estavam passando por um trecho particularmente denso da floresta, quando Firenze parou de repente.**

**— Harry Potter, você sabe para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?**

– Primeiro ano! HELLO! – disse Dorcas.

**— Não — disse Harry surpreendido pela estranha pergunta — Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções.**

**— Porque é uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semi-vida, uma vida ****_amaldiçoada_****, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.**

**Harry ficou olhando para a nuca de Firenze, que estava prateada de luar.**

**— Mas quem estaria tão desesperado? — pensou em voz alta — Se a pessoa vai ser amaldiçoada para sempre, é preferível morrer, não é?**

– A não ser que a pessoa tenha como maior medo, a morte. – murmurou Harry, para que só o Trio de Ouro ouvisse.

**— É — concordou Firenze — A não ser que ela precise se manter viva o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Sr. Potter, o senhor sabe o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento?**

– Aí! Alguma coisa que o Harry saiba fácil! – comemorou Neville.

**— A Pedra Filosofal! É claro, o ****_Elixir da Vida_****! Mas não percebo quem...**

**— Não consegue pensar em ninguém que tenha esperado muitos anos para retomar o poder, que se apegou à vida, esperando uma chance?**

– Precisa de mais dicas Potter? – perguntou Régulus.

– Acho que entendi. – disse Harry, sem se abalar.

**Foi como se uma mão de ferro de repente apertasse o coração de Harry. Acima do farfalhar das árvores, ele parecia ouvir mais uma vez o que Hagrid lhe contara na noite que se conheceram: ****_"Uns dizem que ele morreu. Bobagem, em minha opinião. Não sei se ele ainda teria bastante humanidade para morrer"._**

– Ah! Entendi, eles estão falando de Vol...

– SÍRIUS!

– Volcês-Sabem-Quem. Terminou.

Todos suspiraram aliviados.

**— Você está dizendo — Harry falou rouco — Que aquele era o ****_Vol..._**

**— Harry! Harry, você está bem?**

**Hermione vinha correndo ao encontro deles pela trilha, Hagrid a acompanhava arfando.**

**— Estou bem — disse Harry, sem nem saber o que estava dizendo — O unicórnio morreu, Hagrid, está naquela clareira lá atrás.**

**— É aqui que eu o deixo — murmurou Firenze enquanto Hagrid corria para examinar o unicórnio — Está seguro agora.**

**Harry escorregou de suas costas.**

**— Boa sorte, Harry Potter — disse Firenze — Os planetas já foram mal interpretados antes, até mesmo pelos ****_centauros_****. Espero que seja o que está ocorrendo agora.**

– Odeio enigmas – comentou Frank.

**Virou-se e entrou a trote pela floresta, deixando para trás um Harry cheio de tremores.**

**Rony adormecera no Salão Comunal às escuras, esperando os amigos voltarem.**

Os do presente reviraram os olhos, menos Rony, é claro.

**Gritou alguma coisa sobre faltas no Quadribol,**

Todos riram, menos Snape e Régulus.

**quando Harry o sacudiu com força para acordá-lo. Em questão de segundos, porém, seus olhos se arregalaram quando Harry começou a contar a ele e a Hermione o que acontecera na floresta. Harry nem conseguia se sentar. Andava para cima e para baixo na frente da lareira. Continuava a tremer.**

– ACALMA CORAÇÃO! – disse Gina. Harry riu.

**— Snape quer a Pedra para Voldemort...**

– Obrigado a confiança, Potter.

– A seu dispor.

**e Voldemort está esperando na floresta... e todo esse tempo pensamos que Snape só queria ficar rico.**

– Não seria má ideia. – disse Snape, e para sua surpresa, muitos ali riram.

**— Pare de repetir esse nome! — disse Rony num sussurro de terror como se Voldemort pudesse ouvi-los.**

– Rony prevendo o futuro! – disse Gina.

**Harry nem o escutou.**

– Pra variar... – disse Rony.

**— Firenze me salvou, mas não devia ter feito isso. Agouro ficou furioso... falou de interferência naquilo que os planetas anunciaram que ia acontecer. Eles devem estar indicando que Voldemort vai voltar. Agouro acha que Firenze devia ter deixado Voldemort me matar. Imagino que isso também esteja escrito nas estrelas.**

– Pois é, meu destino, minha vida, tudo está nas estrelas – disse Harry, como se estivesse comentando o tempo.

**— Quer parar de dizer esse nome! — sibilou Rony.**

Harry revirou os olhos.

**— Portanto só preciso esperar que Snape roube a Pedra — continuou Harry febril — Então Voldemort vai poder voltar e acabar comigo. Bem, quem sabe Agouro vai ficar feliz.**

– Harry irônico é o máximo – os gêmeos tinham os olhos brilhando.

**Hermione parecia muito assustada, mas teve uma palavra de consolo.**

**— Harry, todo mundo diz que Dumbledore é a única pessoa de quem Você-Sabe-Quem já teve medo. Com Dumbledore por perto Você-Sabe-Quem não vai tocar em você.**

– Olhando por esse lado... – disse Lene.

**Em todo o caso, quem disse que os ****_centauros_**** têm razão? Isso está me parecendo adivinhação, e a Profª. McGonagall diz que adivinhar o futuro é um ramo muito inexato da magia.**

– Mione duvidando de adivinhações, desde sempre. – disse Rony, sorrindo para a amiga, cof, cof.

**O céu havia clareado antes de terminarem de conversar. Foram se deitar exaustos, com as gargantas ardendo. Mas as surpresas da noite não tinham terminado.**

– Meu Deus – disse Lily – Que dia!

**Quando Harry puxou os lençóis da cama, encontrou a Capa da Invisibilidade cuidadosamente dobrada sobre o forro. Tinha um bilhete espetado nela: ****_"Por via das dúvidas"._**

– OBRIGADO DEUS! – gritou James pulando em cima da mesa. – Minha capinha! Coisa linda do papai!

Todos o encaravam perplexos.

– Bom... – começou Lily. – Quem lê agora? Depois de mais um capítulo, vamos comer alguma coisa.

– APOIADO! – disseram Rony e Sírius.

– Ok, eu leio.

* * *

Nota: Capítulo de Gi.

E feliz dia das crianças!

Você está acompanhando esta história, este foi seu último capítulo lido.


	17. No Alçapão

_Reviews não logados:_

_Ika Cha:_

_Obrigada! Você não imagina o quanto seu comentário me deixou feliz! Significou muito, principalmente vindo de você!_

* * *

_– Ok, eu leio._

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto Snape pegava o livro com um olhar de desgosto.

''**No futuro,''**

–- Mas isso já não está no futuro? – perguntou Sirius fazendo todos encarar ele – Que?

**''Harry nunca conseguiria lembrar''**

–- Mas você tem uma ótima memória – gemeu Mione

–- Você não está querendo falar dos exames não é? – trovejou uma ruiva braba – Não é!?

–- Não.

James riu com a resposta curta e desafiante do filho.

**''muito bem como conseguiu prestar seus exames''**

–- Harry!Você disse que não tinha nada a ver com os exames!

–- Poderia deixar seu amiginho sangrento ler?

Lily olhou Harry.

Harry olhou Lily.

James olhou de Lily para Harry.

Sirius espirrou.

–- Desculpe,mã não tem nada a ver COMPLETAMENTE com os exames.

**''enquanto esperava Voldemort irromper a qualquer instante pela porta.''**

–- Oh... – soltou Lily,compreendimento tingindo seu rosto

– HARRY JAMES POTTER!Esse não é o sentimento que se deve ter com seus exames tão per...

Harry jogou uma almofada em Sirius.

Sirius pulou quando um gato branco grasniu em suas pernas.

Sirius chutou o gato.

Snape revirou os olhos.

**''Contudo, os dias foram se passando lentamente e não havia dúvidas de que Fofo continuava vivo e bem seguro atrás da porta trancada.''**

–- Claro que ele estaria seguro! - zombou Lene. – Ele tem três cabeças!

–- Imagino que isso seja o suficiente para protegê-lo. – falou Sirius fingido-se de sério.

–- Não queremos que nosso pequenino fofo se machuque. – concordou Lene.

Todos os outros olhavam aquilo Poker Face.

**''Fazia um calor de rachar, principalmente na sala das provas escritas. Os alunos tinham recebido penas novas e especiais para fazê-las, previamente encantadas com um feitiço anti-cola.''**

–- Eu sempre me perguntei...

–- ...O que poderia acontecer...

–-...Caso a pessoa quebrasse o feitiço anti-cola...

Os marotos se entreolaram

–- A pessoa ganharia um premio.E receberia a nota mais alta. – falou Sirius,em um tom quase zombador,enquanto James e Remus riam.

(N/Gabbs(AnmyS2): Acho que vi isso em outra fic,não é?)

**''Houve exames práticos também.''**

–- Claro que houve – zombou Snape se auto-cortando – Como você quer aprender mágica sem praticar?

Todos do presente trocaram olhares.

–- Nada a comentar – falou Harry

**''O Prof. Flitwick os chamou à sala de aula, um a um, para verificar se conseguiam fazer um abacaxi sapatear na mesa.''**

–- Esse feitiço sempre me deixou confusa – falou Alice

–- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione

–- Hmm, tipo, você não vai ter que fazer um abacaxi sapatear depois, vai?

**''A Profª. McGonagall observou-os transformarem um camundongo em uma caixa de rapé e conferiu pontos pela beleza da caixa,''**

James riu e balançou a cabeça ainda rindo.

**''e os descontou quando a caixa tinha bigodes.''**

–- Mas... Bigodes são tão fofos (N/Gabbs: Eu tbm acho *-* obs: prefiro caveiras u.u)

**''Snape deixou-os nervosos,''**

–- Como sempre – falou Neville, e riu nervoso

Frank e Alice lhe deram olhares estranhos, e James mordeu os lábios, observando como Harry fechava os olhos e respirava lentamente.

**''bafejando em seu pescoço enquanto tentavam se lembrar como fazer a Poção do Esquecimento.''**

–- Que coisa mais irônica...

**''Harry fez o melhor que pôde,''**

–- Isso é bom – acentiu Lily.

**''tentando ignorar''**

Lily semicerrou os olhos.

**''as dores lancinantes que sentia na testa e que o incomodavam desde a ida a Floresta.''**

–- Já isso não é bom – falou Sirius imitando Lily.

**''Neville achou que Harry estava com uma crise de nervos''**

Harry riu.

–-Era o que todos achavam! – se defendeu Neville.

**'' provocada pelos exames, porque Harry não conseguia dormir,''**

– E não foi a última vez – falou Ron

–- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Lene

–- Que ele não conseguiu dormir depois...

Todos riram, e Snape e Régulos reviraram os olhos.

**''mas a verdade''**

–- ENTÃO VAMOS DESCOBRIR POR QUE O HARRY NÃO CONSEGUE DORMIR! – gritou Sirius

– AWWNN,O Harryzito...

–-... Anda tendo...

–-... Pesadelos?

Falaram os gêmeos, o rosto de Harry escureceu.

– Ou anda tendo sonhos safadinhos – cantarolou Sírius maliciosamente, no que Harry se engasgou com a saliva, enquanto muitos riram.

– EU TINHA 11 ANOS! – gritou desesperado, e corado.

Sírius deu de ombros, e Harry quase implorou para que Snape continuasse a leitura.

**''é que seu antigo pesadelo''**

Os gêmeos fizeram pose, e riram.

Mal esperavam eles se sentirem mal em breve...

**''o mantinha acordado, só que agora estava pior que nunca, pois havia nele uma figura encapuzada que pingava sangue.''**

–- Oh. – ofegou Lily

–- Ah, cara...

Os gêmeos Weasley estavam mais vermelhos que seus cabelos, eles murmuraram desculpas para Harry.

**''Talvez fosse porque eles não tinham visto o que Harry vira na Floresta,''**

–- É... Uma boa sugestão.

**'' ou porque não tinham cicatrizes que queimavam na testa,''**

Ron e Hermione coraram, mas não disseram nada.

**''mas Rony e Hermione não pareciam tão preocupados com a Pedra quanto Harry.''**

–-Bem... Pensando bem, Harry, nenhuma criança normal estaria tão preocupada com a Pedra como você.- disse Alice.

–- Está me chamando de anormal? – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

–-Er...

Harry riu acompanhado dos outros, enquanto o rosto de Alice ficava mais vermelho.

**''A lembrança de Voldemort sem dúvida os apavorava,''**

–-Mas é claro!

**''mas não os visitava em sonhos, e estavam tão ocupados com as revisões que não tinham muito tempo para pensar no que Snape ou qualquer outro podia estar aprontando.**

–- Hmm... – Lily umedeceu os lábios. – Eu quero falar com você, Harry.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

–- _Agora_?

–- Agora.

Harry deu um sorrisinho distraído (lembrando vagamente Luna, pensou Neville) e se levantou, sendo acompanhado de sua mãe, que puxou seu pai, que deu um empurrão em seu padrinho, que cutucou seu 'Tio'.

(Remus, ok?)

Os cinco caminharam até a biblioteca em que Harry encontrara a passagem secreta (Harry olhou nervoso) e se sentaram nos pufes do salão.

–- Harry... – Lily começou. Sua voz não estava em um tom repreendedor, nem em um tom admirador, ela estava preocupada. E triste. —Eu... Eu sei que você já passou por muita coisa... Não me interrompa, por favor. – Lily inspira fundo, e Harry fecha sua boca, seus olhos verdes brilhando, olhando com ansiedade para sua mãe. – Eu sei que não quer nos contar _como_, talvez para nos poupar, não sei, e isso não importa agora...

A voz de Lily desapareceu, e Sirius pigarreou.

–- Harry a gente só quer ver você bem.

–- Eu estou bem. – falou o moreno, os olhos brilhando mais ainda,um sorriso bem-humorado no rosto.—Eu estou aqui, e estou bem.

–- Mas _isso_ não acabou! – falou James, eles estavam tão sincronizados, pensou Harry, como se tivessem ensaiado... Mas... Não, só parecia saber o que o outro queria dizer pelo fato... Pelo fato de sentirem a mesma coisa. – Os livros, vai chegar um momento, no futuro muito mais na frente, que você ainda não viveu... E se... Se...

–- Harry, a gente não quer te ver sofrer. – sussurrou Remus. – Você _é_ forte. Você _é_maduro, não negamos isso, mas você não é imune a dor. Não é imune ao sofrimento... E você já sofreu tanto...

–- Não queremos ver você sofrer mais.

Harry franziu a testa.

–- Não estou entendendo, não querem ler o livro, é isso?

(N/Giio: Isso aí rapaziada, acabou fic u.u o povo cansou de ler. ~le Bia e Gabbs me batendo~ PORRA NINGUÉM MAIS TEM HUMOR POR AQUI?! Mentira ¬¬~

–- Oh!Claro que não!Claro que vamos ler o livro!

–- O que queremos dizer, é que você pode...Não, você _deve _confiar na gente.

–- Eu confio em vocês!

Sirius riu e negou.

–- Sabemos disso, filhote... O que o Prongs quis dizer é que... Você _deve _se abrir pra gente. Nós te amamos, Harry, te amamos mesmo, e Merlim!, Como amamos! Só queríamos dizer que...

–- Que você pode ser menor de idade, Harry...

–-Mas eu...

–-... E eu falo dos livros, por que sei que você continuará fazendo coisas... Hm... Nem tanto... _Normais_ para outras crianças da idade, só queremos o seu bem, e se você _tiver_ que correr contra o tempo para salvar alguém, por que acha que tem que fazer isso ,faça, mas por favor, não ouse nos deixar! – Lily sentia as lagrimas em seus olhos – Não nos deixe...

–- Nos deixe informado, Harry. A medida do bastante, ok?

Harry deu um sorriso para a _sua família. _Ele também sentiu as lágrimas quentes correrem pelo seu rosto, e a sua frente, como um espelho, outro par de olhos verdes também chorava silenciosamente.

–- Eu amo vocês.

Lily soluçou alto e correu para os braços do filho, James veio depois e Sirius e Remus juntos. Todos abraçados, uma verdadeira família.

–- Eu... Eu acho que é melhor voltarmos...

Todos concordaram e voltaram para os olhares curiosos caídos sobre Harry e Lily, que vinham abraçados ao lado de um sorridente James.

Snape franziu a testa e continuou quando o grupinho feliz se sentou.

**''O último exame foi de História da Magia.''**

–- O mais chato por ultimo? – brincou Sirius, ainda sorrindo feito bobo.

–- História da Magia não é chato. – resmungou Hermione, e Lily apenas riu, concordando com a menina.

**''Uma hora respondendo a perguntas sobre velhos bruxos gagás que inventaram caldeirões auto-mexíveis''**

–- O que você estava dizendo mesmo, Hermione? – brincou Harry

**''e estariam livres,''**

–-LIIIIIBBEERRRRDDDDDAAAAADDDD DDDDEEEEE! – cantou Lene feito doida, oppss... Feito a pessoa normal e disciplinada que é.

Sirius, os gêmeos e Ron bateram palmas.

**''livres por uma semana maravilhosa até saberem os resultados dos exames.''**

Todos (exclua Snape, Hermione e Lily) gargalharam.

–- Frase maravilhosa, Harry! – cantarolaram os gêmeos em uníssono.

**''Quando o fantasma do Prof. Binns mandou-os descansar as penas e enrolar os pergaminhos, Harry não pôde deixar de dar vivas com os colegas.''**

–- Claro que não. – riu Frank.

–- Eu te chamaria de anormal se você não fizesse... NÃO PERA.

Harry revirou os olhos, sorrindo, para Alice.

— Foi muito mais fácil do que pensei — comentou Hermione,

–- Então a prova foi difícil?

–- Não muito, só cansativa... Mas bem, todos sabem como Hermione é.

Hermione corou e jogou uma almofada em Harry, o que fez Lily dar um pulo para longe e no instante seguinte Harry estava todo pintado de rosa.

Primeira reação do grupo: 'WTF'

Segunda reação do grupo: 'O HARRY TA ROSA!HAHAHAHAHAHA'

Terceira reação do grupo: 'Essa mansão me assusta'

Quarta reação do grupo (leia-se Ranhoso): 'Será que eu posso ler?'

**''quando eles se reuniram aos numerosos alunos que saíam para os jardins ensolarados — Eu nem precisava ter aprendido o Código de Conduta do Lobisomem de 1637 nem a Revolta de Elfric, o Ambicioso.''**

–- Uau.

–- Sabe Hermione, acho que você é muito inteligente... Mas você realmente força a barra.

Harry e Ron bufaram ambos lembrando-se de seu terceiro ano.

**''Hermione sempre gostava de repassar as provas depois, mas Rony disse que isso o fazia se sentir mal.''**

–-APOIADO! APOAIDO!

**''Assim, caminharam até o lago e se sentaram à sombra de uma árvore. Os gêmeos Weasley e Lino Jordan faziam cócegas nos tentáculos de uma lula gigante, que tomava sol na água mais rasa.''**

James poker face.

–- Por que a Lula estava tomando sol!?

–- Vai ver queria pegar uma corzinha...

~Ba tum tass~

**''— Acabaram-se as revisões — suspirou Rony, contente, esticando-se na grama — Você podia fazer uma cara mais alegre, Harry, temos uma semana inteira até descobrir se nos demos mal, não precisa se preocupar agora.**

**Harry esfregava a testa.**

**— Eu gostaria de saber o que significa isso! — explodiu aborrecido — Minha cicatriz não para de doer, já senti isso antes, mas nunca com tanta freqüência.''**

Lily olhou intrigada com aquilo, mas não disse nada.

**''— Procure Madame Pomfrey — sugeriu Hermione.''**

–-Sério Mione?

–-Desculpe...

**''— Eu não estou doente — respondeu Harry — Acho que é um aviso... significa que o perigo está se aproximando...''**

–- ... James, você poderia me dizer se há sangue de vidente em sua arvore genealógica?

Harry revirou os olhos, e deu língua para Ron, que lhe jogou outra almofada, alarmado, Harry recebeu o impacto no rosto, e, em vez de parecer um bicho, objeto, pessoa, ou o deixar colorido, a almofada tirou toda a cor de rosa.

Ninguém comentou nada.

–- Vamos fazer um trato, sim?Nada de jogar almofadas um no outro!

Todos concordaram.

**''Rony não conseguiu se preocupar, estava quente demais.''**

–-Uau, o clima realmente vai te impedir. – bufou Neville.

**''— Harry, relaxe. Hermione tem razão, a Pedra está segura enquanto Dumbledore estiver por aqui. Em todo o caso, nunca encontramos nenhuma prova de que Snape tenha descoberto como passar por Fofo. Ele quase teve a perna arrancada uma vez, não vai tentar outra tão cedo. E Neville vai jogar Quadribol na equipe da Inglaterra antes que Hagrid traia Dumbledore.''**

–- Hey! – gritou Frank e Alice, mas Neville riu.

–- Boa, ruivo.

**''Harry concordou, mas não conseguiu se livrar da sensação que o atormentava de que esquecera de fazer alguma coisa, algo importante. Quando tentou explicar o que sentia, Hermione disse:**

**— Isso são os exames. Acordei a noite passada e já tinha lido metade dos meus apontamentos sobre Transfiguração quando me lembrei que já tínhamos feito a prova.''**

–- Não acho que o que Harry sinta seja nada perto disso.

**''Harry tinha certeza de que a sensação de inquietude não tinha nada a ver com os estudos.''**

–- Viu?

–- Ah, meu bom Deus, cale a boca Sirius!

**''Acompanhou com os olhos uma coruja planar pelo céu azul em direção à escola, uma carta no bico. Hagrid era o único que lhe mandava cartas. Hagrid jamais trairia Dumbledore. Hagrid jamais contaria a ninguém como passar por Fofo... jamais... mas...''**

Todos, exceto o trio, pareceram alarmados.

–- Oh não...

–- O que você está pensando Harry?

–- Hagrid nunca trairia Dumbledore!

–- Nunca!

–- Deixem Snape continuar.

Harry piscou surpreso com suas próprias palavras.

**''Harry pôs-se de pé de um salto.**

**— Onde é que você está indo? — perguntou Rony sonolento.''**

–- Não acho boa ideia você dormir ai, Ron. – falou Remus, um tanto pálido.

**''— Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa — estava branco — Temos que ver Hagrid agora.**

**— Por quê? — ofegou Hermione, correndo para alcançá-lo.''**

–-Harry corre muito rápido!

–- Muito mesmo!

–- Agradeçam à Duda e sua gangue, graças à eles, eu tive uns anos de trino. – disse Harry.

Os marotos rosnaram, parecendo meio animalescos, por algum motivo desconhecido.

~ironia off.

**''— Vocês não acham um pouco estranho — disse Harry, subindo, às carreiras, a encosta gramada — Que o que Hagrid mais quer na vida é um dragão, e aparece um estranho que por acaso tem ovos de dragão no bolso, quando isso é contra as leis dos bruxos? Que sorte encontrar Hagrid, não acham? Por que não percebi isto antes?''**

–- WOW!Você pensa rápido.

–- Nem tão rápido...

–-Esqueça isso, continue Snape!

**''— Do que é que você está falando? — perguntou Rony,''**

–-E é claro que Ron não entendeu.

A sala riu.

**'' mas Harry correndo pelos jardins em direção à floresta, não respondeu.''**

–- Sangrentamente rápido. – grunhiu Rony.

**''Hagrid estava sentado em um cadeirão na frente da casa: tinha as pernas das calças e as mangas enroladas e descascava ervilhas em uma grande tigela.''**

–- Um dia normal, apenas mais um dia, mas um trio pequenino chegou para interromper essa paz... A paz mundial...(8'

–- Meu Merlin...

**''— Olá — disse, sorrindo — Terminaram os exames? Têm tempo para um refresco?''**

–- ERA SÓ MAIS UM DIA NORMAL! MAS UM TRIO PEQUENINO ACABOU COM A PAZ, A PAZ MUNDIAL! SEUS OLHOS ARREGALADOS! (8'...

**''— Temos, obrigado — disse Rony, mas Harry o interrompeu.''**

–- SUA PRESSA INSISTENTE!(8'

**— Não, estamos com pressa,''**

–-Oh, sua pressa insistente!(8)

**''Hagrid, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa. Sabe aquela noite que você ganhou o Norberto? Que cara tinha o estranho com quem você jogou cartas?''**

–- SEU INTERROGATORIO! SUA DESCONFIAÇA! O TRIO PEQUENINO BUSCOU INFORMAÇÃO! (8)

**— Não lembro — respondeu Hagrid com displicência — Ele não quis tirar a capa...**

**Viu os três fazerem cara de espanto e ergueu as sobrancelhas.''**

–-AH, OS PEQUENINOS!

Lily massageava a cabeça, _meu bom Deus..._

**''— Não é nada de mais, tem muita gente esquisita no ****_Cabeça de Javali_****, o pub do povoado. Podia ser um vendedor de dragões, não podia? Nunca vi a cara dele, ele não tirou o capuz.''**

–-AH,OS PE... espera, no Cabeça de Javali?

–- É um ato normal por lá. – falou Harry, feliz que Lene se distraiu.

**''Harry se abaixou ao lado da tigela de ervilhas.**

**— O que foi que você conversou com ele, Hagrid? Chegou a mencionar Hogwarts?''**

–- Você faz as perguntas certas Harry... Isso é surpreendente...

**''— Talvez — disse Hagrid, franzindo a testa, tentando se lembrar — É... ele me perguntou o que eu fazia e eu respondi que era guarda-caça aqui... depois perguntou de que tipo de bichos eu cuidava... então eu disse... eu disse também que o que sempre quis ter foi um dragão... então... não me lembro muito bem... porque ele não parava de pagar bebidas para mim... deixa eu ver.. ah, sim, então ele disse que tinha um ovo de dragão, e que podíamos disputá-lo num jogo de cartas se eu quisesse... mas precisava ter certeza de que eu podia cuidar do bicho, não queria que ele fosse parar num asilo de velhos... então respondi que depois do Fofo, um dragão seria moleza...**

**— E ele pareceu interessado no Fofo? — perguntou Harry, tentando manter a voz calma.''**

Remus piscou surpreso.

**''— Bom... pareceu... quantos cachorros de três cabeças a pessoa encontra por ai, mesmo em Hogwarts? Então contei a ele que Fofo é uma doçura se a pessoa sabe como acalmá-lo, é só tocar um pouco de música e ele cai no sono...''**

Todos gemeram.

–- Oh... Hagrid... – gemeu Lily com carinho.

**''Hagrid, de repente, fez cara de horrorizado.**

**— Eu não devia ter-lhe dito isto! — exclamou — Esqueçam que eu disse isto! Ei, aonde é que vocês vão?''**

–- Salvar o mundo, o que mais? – disse Sírius, como se narrasse um desenho das meninas superpoderosas. (N/Gio: não perguntem, coisas da minha cabeça de fã ;') )

**''Harry, Rony e Hermione não se falaram até parar no Saguão de Entrada, que parecia muito frio e sombrio depois da caminhada pelos jardins.**

**— Temos de procurar Dumbledore — falou Harry — Hagrid contou àquele estranho como passar por Fofo e quem estava debaixo daquela capa era ou o Snape ou o Voldemort, deve ter sido fácil, depois que embebedou Hagrid. Só espero que Dumbledore acredite na gente. Firenze talvez confirme, se Agouro não o impedir. Onde é a sala de Dumbledore?''**

–-Ahhh! Péssimo momento para eu me orgulhar de que você nunca foi mandado lá...

**''Eles olharam a toda volta, na esperança de ver uma placa apontando a direção certa. Nunca alguém lhes havia dito onde trabalhava Dumbledore, tampouco conheciam alguém que tivesse sido mandado à sala dele.''**

–-Nós deveríamos... – disse Fred.

–-... Sentir-nos honrados... – continuou Jorge.

–-... Ou dignos de pena, Harryzito? – terminaram os dois.

–- Ah, calem a boca vocês dois. —riu Harry.

**''— Acho que teremos de... — começou Harry, mas inesperadamente ouviram uma voz do outro lado do Saguão.**

**— Que é que vocês estão fazendo aqui dentro?**

**Era a Profª. Minerva McGonagall, carregando uma pilha de livros.''**

–-AH!Minnie! Ela vai ajudar vocês! Contem a ela! – Lily respirou mais tranquila.

Ela percebeu que todos a encaravam.

–- O que?

James lhe deu um selinho e riu.

–- Você acabou de chama-la de Minnie, Lily-Flor.

Snape voltou a ler, apertando o livro com força, antes da resposta de Lily.

**''— Queremos ver o Prof. Dumbledore — disse Hermione enchendo-se de coragem, pensaram Harry e Rony.''**

–- Ou então perguntem sobre o professor Dumbledore, também é uma ideia.

**''— Ver o Prof. Dumbledore? — a Profª. McGonagall repetiu, como se isso fosse uma coisa muito suspeita para alguém querer fazer — Por quê?''**

–- 'Por quê?'... Não sei se seria exatamente bom se vocês contarem a ela...

**''Harry engoliu em seco. "****_E agora?_****"**

**— É uma espécie de segredo — disse, mas desejou na mesma hora que não tivesse dito, porque as narinas da Profª. McGonagall se alargaram.''**

Os marotos gemeram.

–- Péssimo passo, Harry.

**''— O Prof. Dumbledore saiu faz dez minutos — informou ela secamente — Recebeu uma coruja urgente do Ministro da Magia e partiu em seguida para Londres.**

**— Ele saiu? — exclamou Harry frenético — Agora?**

**— O Prof. Dumbledore é um grande mago, Potter, o tempo dele é muito solicitado.**

**— Mas é importante.**

**— Alguma coisa que você tenha a dizer é mais importante do que o Ministro da Magia, Potter?''**

–- Uau, eu não acho que ela quis dizer isso...

–- Não importa.

**''— Olhe — disse Harry, mandando a cautela às favas — Professora... é sobre a Pedra Filosofal...''**

Alguns riram nervosos.

–- Você está a deixa-la confusa.

**''Seja o que for que a Profª. McGonagall esperava, certamente não era isso. Os livros que levava despencaram dos seus braços, mas ela não os apanhou.''**

–- Wow! Harry! Você deixou _Minerva McGonagall_ chocada!

**''— Como é que vocês sabem? — deixou escapar.''**

–- Ah, vamos, eles são o trio de ouro. – Regulus revirou os olhos

**''— Professora, acho... que Sn... que alguém vai tentar roubar a Pedra. Preciso falar com o Prof. Dumbledore.**

**Ela o olhou com uma mescla de choque e desconfiança.''**

–-Desconfiança?! —as sobrancelhas de James estavam quase desaparecendo sob seus cabelos. – E _do que exatamente ela está desconfiando!?_

**''— O Prof. Dumbledore volta amanhã — disse finalmente — Não sei como descobriu sobre a Pedra, mas fique tranqüilo, não é possível ninguém roubá-la, está muitíssimo bem protegida.**

– Tanto que três alunos do primeiro ano conseguiram passar pela segurança. – murmurou Harry, para que só os do passado escutassem.

**— Mas, professora...**

**— Potter, sei do que estou falando — curvou-se e recolheu os livros caídos — Sugiro que vocês voltem para fora e aproveitem o sol.**

**Mas eles não voltaram.**

– Porque V0C3S 540 V1D4 L0K4. – disse Fred.

**— É hoje à noite — disse Harry, quando teve certeza de que a Profª. McGonagall não podia mais ouvi-los — Snape vai entrar no alçapão hoje à noite. Ele já descobriu tudo o que precisa e agora tirou Dumbledore do caminho. Foi ele quem mandou aquela carta, aposto que o Ministro da Magia vai levar um choque quando Dumbledore aparecer.''**

Snape grunhiu, ele realmente não fez isso... Fez?

**''— Mas o que é que podemos...**

**Hermione perdeu a fala.**

**Harry e Rony se viraram, Snape estava parado ali.**

**— Boa tarde — disse com suavidade.**

**Eles o encararam.**

**— Vocês não deviam estar dentro do castelo num dia como este — falou com um sorriso estranho e torto.''**

–-SNAPE ESTÁ SORRINDO!? – Sirius caiu da cadeira. – MASOQ!?

Snape revirou os olhos.

**''— Estávamos... — começou Harry, sem fazer idéia do que ia dizer.**

**— Vocês precisam ter mais cuidado. Andando por aqui assim, as pessoas vão pensar que estão armando alguma coisa. E Grifinória realmente não pode se dar ao luxo de perder mais nenhum ponto, não é mesmo?''**

–-Você sabe, você não está realmente ajudando. – resmungou Harry.

**''Harry corou. Viraram-se para sair, mas Snape os chamou de volta.**

**— E fique avisado, Potter, se ficar perambulando outra vez à noite, vou providenciar pessoalmente para que seja expulso. Bom dia para vocês.''**

–- Como eu disse.

**''E saiu em direção à Sala dos Professores.**

**Lá fora, nos degraus de pedra, Harry virou-se para os outros.**

**— Certo isto é o que vamos fazer — cochichou com urgência — Um de nós tem que ficar de olho no Snape, esperar do lado de fora da Sala dos Professores e segui-lo se ele sair. Hermione é melhor você fazer isso.**

**— Por que eu?''**

–-O que? Não está na cara?

**''— É óbvio — disse Rony — Você pode fingir que está esperando pelo Prof. Flitwick, sabe, como é, — e fazendo voz de falsete — "****_Ah, Prof. Flitwick. Estou tão preocupada, acho que errei a questão catorze b..." _****''**

A sala inteira (sinta-se a vontade para excluir Snape) riu.

–- Boa.

**''— Ah, cala a boca — disse Hermione, mas concordou em vigiar Snape.**

**— E é melhor ficarmos no corredor do terceiro andar — disse Harry a Rony — Vamos. ''**

–-Ótimo...

James deu um sorrisinho para Harry, ele tinha um bom plano.

**''Mas aquela parte do plano não funcionou. Assim que chegaram a porta que separava Fofo do resto da escola, a Profª. McGonagall apareceu de novo, e desta vez perdeu as estribeiras.''**

**–-Ah...não acredito...**

**— Suponho que você ache que é mais difícil alguém passar por você do que por um pacote de feitiços! — esbravejou — Chega de bobagens! E se eu souber que você voltou aqui outra vez, vou descontar mais cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória! É, Weasley, da minha própria Casa!''**

–- Wow, ela está ficando realmente insana!

**''Harry, e Rony voltaram à Sala Comunal. Harry acabara de dizer "****_pelo menos Hermione está na cola de Snape"_****, quando o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e Hermione entrou.''**

–-Não! – houve um gemido coletivo.

**''— Sinto muito, Harry — lamentou-se — Snape saiu e me perguntou o que eu estava fazendo, então disse que estava esperando Flitwick, e Snape foi buscá-lo, e me mandei, não sei aonde ele foi.''**

–-Imagino que Flitwick deve ter pensado que Snape criou um pouco de humor, afinal. – riu Sirius sob sua respiração.

**''— Bom, então acabou-se, não é? — disse Harry.**

**Os outros dois olharam para ele. Estava pálido e seus olhos brilhavam.''**

–- Você me assustou cara, mas o que realmente me deixou assustado foi... – disse Rony.

–- Sua determinação. – assentiu Mione.

**''— Vou sair daqui hoje à noite e vou tentar apanhar a Pedra primeiro.''**

Lily gemeu, ela temia isso, ela sentia que isso iria acontecer, ora, ela não queria seu filho em perigo!

**''— Você ficou maluco! — exclamou Rony.''**

–-Louquinho – concordaram algumas pessoas da sala, pálidas.

**''— Você não pode! — disse Hermione — Depois do que a Profª. McGonagall e Snape disseram? Vai ser expulso!**

**— E DAÍ? — gritou Harry — Vocês não percebem? Se Snape apanhar a Pedra, Voldemort vai voltar! Vocês não ouviram contar como era quando ele estava tentando conquistar o poder? Não vai haver Hogwarts para nos expulsar! Ele vai arrasar Hogwarts, ou vai transformá-la numa escola de magia negra! Perder pontos não importa mais, vocês não entendem? Acham que ele vai deixar vocês e suas famílias em paz, e Grifinória ganhar o Campeonato das Casas? Se eu for pego antes de conseguir a Pedra, bem, vou ter que voltar para os Dursley e esperar Voldemort me encontrar lá. É só uma questão de morrer um pouquinho depois do que teria morrido, porque eu nunca vou me aliar aos partidários da magia negra! Vou entrar naquele alçapão hoje à noite e nada que vocês dois disserem vai me impedir! Voldemort matou meus pais, estão lembrados?''**

Lily sentiu seus olhos ficarem úmido imediatamente.

–- Grande... Grande discurso, Harry.

–- Sim, influenciador. Muito influenciador.

–-Oh... – Lily abraçou Harry. – Não... Não... Não se machuque...

– Er... Mãe? Isso já passou.

Cabô momento fofo.

**''E olhou zangado para eles.**

**— Você tem razão, Harry — disse Hermione com uma vozinha fraca.''**

–-Você parecia um verdadeiro adulto, Harry. - Sorriu Mione.

**''— Vou usar a Capa da Invisibilidade, foi uma sorte tê-la recuperado.**

**— Mas ela dá para esconder nós três? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Nós... nós três?''**

–- Vocês vão com ele? – piscou Régulus.

–- Claro que sim!

Disseram Ron e Mione ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius e Remus:

–- É o que faríamos!

**''— Ah, corta essa, você não acha que vamos deixar você ir sozinho?**

**— Claro que não — disse Hermione com energia — Como acha que vai chegar à Pedra sem nós?''**

**–-Cade sua modéstia,Mione?**

**Harry riu,ainda sendo esmagado pela mãe.**

**''- É melhor eu dar uma olhada nos meus livros, talvez encontre alguma coisa útil.**

**— Mas se formos pegos, vocês dois vão ser expulsos também.**

**— Não se eu puder evitar — disse Hermione séria — Flitwick me disse em segredo que tirei cento e vinte por cento no exame. Não vão me expulsar depois disso.''**

–- O que... Como-Como é que se tira...

–- Depois eu explico para você. – falou Mione, com um ar indiferente.

**''Depois do jantar os três se sentaram, nervosos, a um canto do Salão Comunal. Ninguém os incomodou, afinal nenhum aluno da Grifinória tinha mais nada a dizer a Harry. Esta era a primeira noite que isto não o incomodava. Hermione folheava seus apontamentos, esperando encontrar um dos feitiços que queriam anular. Harry e Rony não falavam muito. Pensavam no que estavam prestes a fazer. A sala foi-se esvaziando, à medida que as pessoas iam se deitar.**

**— É melhor apanhar a capa — murmurou Rony, quando Lino Jordan finalmente saiu, se espreguiçando e bocejando.**

**Harry correu até o dormitório às escuras. Puxou a capa e então seus olhos bateram na flauta que Hagrid lhe dera no Natal. Meteu-a no bolso para usá-la em Fofo, não se sentia muito animado a cantar.''**

–-Mas você canta tão bem! – Disse Gina, e Harry corou.

–- Ah, o Harryzito canta bem? – disseram os gêmeos.

–- Vocês já pararam pra pensar que ele pode ter cantado apenas para a irmã de vocês? SOZINHOS? – perguntou Dorcas.

Os gêmeos ficaram vermelhos.

– POTTER! SEU...

E Snape voltou à leitura, para impedir palavras de baixo calão.

**''E correu de volta ao Salão Comunal.**

**— É melhor vestirmos a capa aqui para ter certeza de que cobre nós três, se Filch vir os pés da gente andando sozinhos...**

**— O que é que vocês estão fazendo? — perguntou uma voz a um canto da sala.**

**Neville saiu de trás de uma poltrona,''**

Neville corou, só agora percebendo como atrapalhou o trio.

**''agarrando Trevo, o sapo, que parecia ter feito uma nova tentativa para ganhar a liberdade.**

**— Nada, Neville, nada — respondeu Harry, escondendo depressa a Capa às costas.**

**Neville olhou bem para aquelas caras cheias de culpa.**

**— Vocês vão sair outra vez.**

**— Não, não, não — disse Hermione — Não vamos, não. Por que você não vai se deitar, Neville?**

**Harry olhou para o relógio de parede junto à porta. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder mais tempo, Snape talvez estivesse naquele instante mesmo tocando para adormecer Fofo.**

– Dá pra parar de fala como se fosse eu? – disse Snape,

– Quem garante que não é? – disse Frank.

– Quem garante que é? – Disse Snape.

– VAMOS VOLTAR A LER? – disse Alice.

**— Vocês não podem sair — disse Neville — Vocês vão ser pegos outra vez. Grifinória vai ficar ainda mais enrolada.**

**— Você não compreende — disse Harry — Isto é importante.**

**Mas Neville estava claramente tomando coragem para fazer alguma coisa desesperada.**

**— Não vou deixar vocês irem — disse, correndo a se postar diante do buraco do retrato — Eu... eu vou brigar com vocês.**

Neville corou.

**— Neville — explodiu Rony — Se afaste desse buraco e não banque o idiota...**

Rony corou.

**— Não me chame de idiota! Acho que você não devia estar desrespeitando mais regulamentos! E foi você quem me disse para enfrentar as pessoas!**

– Ui, essa doeu em mim – disse Régulus.

**— Foi, mas não nós — respondeu Rony exasperado — Neville, você não sabe o que está fazendo.**

**Ele deu um passo à frente e Neville largou Trevo, o sapo, que desapareceu de vista.**

**— Vem, então, tenta me bater! — disse Neville, erguendo os punhos — Estou esperando!**

**Harry voltou-se para Hermione.**

**— Faz alguma coisa****— pediu desesperado.**

– Sempre sobra pra mim – disse Hermione divertida.

**Hermione se adiantou.**

**— Neville — disse ela — Eu realmente lamento muito.**

**Ela ergueu a varinha.**

**_— Petrificus Totalus! — _****falou, apontando para Neville.**

**Os braços de Neville grudaram dos lados do corpo. As pernas se juntaram. Com o corpo inteiro rígido, ele balançou no mesmo lugar e, em seguida, caiu de cara no chão, duro como uma pedra.**

– Mas lembre-se Neville, pelo menos ela sente muito – disse Jorge, no que muitos riram.

**Hermione correu para desvirá-lo. Os maxilares de Neville estavam trancados de modo que ele não podia falar. Somente os olhos se moviam, mirando-os aterrorizados.**

**— O que foi****que você fez com ele? — sussurrou Harry.**

**— ****_O Feitiço do Corpo Preso_**** — respondeu Hermione infeliz — Ah, Neville, me desculpe.**

– Tudo bem – disse Neville.

**— Tivemos de fazer isso, Neville, não temos tempo para explicar — disse Harry.**

– Ok...

**— Você vai entender mais tarde — disse Rony, enquanto passavam por cima dele e se envolviam na Capa da Invisibilidade.**

– ENTENDI! – disse Neville. Alguns riram.

**Mas deixar Neville deitado imóvel no chão não parecia um bom presságio.**

Alice bufou.

**No estado de nervosismo em que estavam, cada sombra de estátua lembrava Filch, cada sopro distante do vento parecia o Pirraça assombrando-os. Ao pé do primeiro lance de escada, encontraram Madame Nor-r-ra, esquivando-se sorrateira quase no alto.**

**— Ah, vamos dar um pontapé nela, só desta vez — cochichou Rony no ouvido de Harry, mas Harry balançou a cabeça. Enquanto subiam cautelosamente contornando a gata, Madame Nor-r-ra virou os olhos de lanterna para eles, mas não fez nada.**

– Acho que no fundo ela sempre agradeceu mentalmente pelos não-chutes de vocês. – disse Remus.

– É, porque na nossa época, o Sírius não pensava assim, e ela sempre chamava o Filch... - disse James olhando ameaçador para Sírius, que deu de ombros.

**Não encontraram mais ninguém até chegarem à escada para o terceiro andar. O****_Pirraça_**** se balançava a meio caminho, soltando a passadeira para as pessoas tropeçarem.**

– Ele também faz isso na nossa época – disse Lene revirando os olhos.

**— Quem está aí? — perguntou de repente quando se aproximaram. E apertou os olhos negros e malvados — Sei que está aí, mesmo que não consiga vê-lo. Você é um vampiro, um fantasma ou um estudante nojento?**

– Vampiros podem entrar em Hogwarts? – perguntou Alice, meio assustada.

**E ergueu-se no ar e flutuou, tentando ver alguém.**

**— Eu devia chamar o Filch, eu devia, se alguma coisa está andando por aí invisível.**

**Harry teve uma idéia repentina.**

– Essas são as melhores. – disse Remus.

**— Pirraça — disse num sussurro rouco — O Barão Sangrento tem suas razões para andar invisível.**

– uuh, Harry Troll – disse Fred.

**Pirraça quase caiu, em choque. Recuperou-se a tempo e saiu planando a trinta centímetros dos degraus.**

Muitos ali riram.

– Eu pagaria para ver o Pirraça assim – disse Lene.

**— Desculpe, Sua Sanguinidade, Sr. Barão, Cavalheiro — disse untuoso — Falha minha, falha minha, não o vi, claro que não, o senhor está invisível. Perdoe o velho Pirraça essa piadinha, cavalheiro.**

– Ui, olha o medo do poltergeist!

**— Tenho negócios a tratar aqui, Pirraça — cochichou Harry — Fique longe deste lugar hoje à noite.**

**— Vou ficar, cavalheiro, pode ter certeza de que vou ficar — prometeu o Pirraça, erguendo-se no ar outra vez — Espero que os seus negócios corram bem, Barão, não vou perturbá-lo.**

**E, partiu ligeirinho.**

A maioria aplaudiu Harry.

**— Genial Harry! — cochichou Rony.**

**Alguns segundos depois estavam lá, no corredor do terceiro andar e a porta já fora aberta.**

Olhares desconfiados para Snape,

**— Bom, aqui estamos — disse Harry baixinho — Snape já passou por Fofo.**

– Ou não né – disse Snape, com um pouco de esperança.

**A visão da porta aberta por alguma razão parecia causar neles a impressão do que os aguardava. Debaixo da Capa, Harry se virou para os outros dois.**

– Lá vem ele – disse Rony revirando os olhos.

– Lá vem ele com o quê? – perguntou Dorcas.

– Querer fazer as coisas perigosas sozinho, para 'nos poupar' – respondeu Mione com voz de tédio.

Harry ficou emburrado, enquanto vários reviravam os olhos.

**— Se vocês quiserem voltar, não vou culpá-los. Podem levar a Capa, não vou precisar dela agora.**

James fingiu levar uma facada no coração.

**— Não seja burro — respondeu Rony.**

**— Vamos com você — disse Hermione.**

– UM POR TODOS! – disse James.

– E TODOS POR UM! – disseram os Marotos.

**Harry empurrou a porta.**

**Quando a porta rangeu baixinho, chegaram aos seus ouvidos rosnados surdos. Os três focinhos do cachorro farejaram furiosamente em sua direção ainda que o bicho não pudesse vê-los.**

**— O que é isso nos pés dele? — sussurrou Hermione.**

**— Parece uma harpa — respondeu Rony — Snape deve tê-la deixado ai.**

– OU NÃO! – disse Snape.

**— Ele acorda no momento que se deixa de tocar — disse Harry —Bom, aqui vai...**

**Levou a flauta de Hagrid aos lábios e soprou. Não era realmente uma música, mas as primeiras notas os olhos da fera começaram a se fechar. Harry nem chegou a tomar fôlego.**

– Os Potter têm talento natural para qualquer coisa Harry, claro que você conseguiria tocar uma flauta – disse James, no que todos, menos Harry e James, reviraram os olhos.

**Lentamente, os rosnados do cachorro cessaram, ele balançou nas patas e caiu de joelhos, depois se estirou no chão, completamente adormecido.**

– Tipo o Pedro depois que chega do almoço. – disse James.

Ninguém do presente falou nada, o clima ficou tendo, mas Snape resolveu continuar a leitura.

**— Continue tocando — Rony preveniu a Harry enquanto saiam de baixo da Capa e deslizavam para o alçapão.**

**Sentiram o bafo quente e fedorento do cachorro ao se aproximarem de suas cabeçorras.**

**— Acho que vamos conseguir abrir a porta — disse Rony, espiando por cima do dorso do cachorro — Quer entrar primeiro, Hermione?**

– Sempre a Hermione – disse Hermione.

– Porque você é demais Mione – disse Rony, logo depois corando, quando todos fizeram: oown, com seu comentário.

**— Não, eu não!**

**— Tudo bem — Rony cerrou os dentes e passou com cautela pelas pernas do cachorro.**

**E abaixando-se puxou o anel do alçapão, que se abriu.**

**— O que é que você está vendo? — perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.**

**— Nada... só escuridão... não tem como descer, teremos que nos jogar.**

– Jogue-se, como se não houvesse amanhã, viva o hoje, o céu é o limite! – disse Lene com os olhos brilhando.

Silêncio.

– Lene? – começou Sírius.

– Oi?

– Tomou seu remedinho hoje?

– Que remedinho Cachorro?

– Aquele... Er... Especial?

Lene jogou uma almofada em Sírius, apesar do trato, mas ele desviou, e a almofada chocou-se contra a parede, que ficou amarelo com bolinhas roxas.

– Minha casa – choramingou James.

**Harry, que continuava a tocar a flauta, fez sinal para atrair a atenção de Rony e apontou para si mesmo.**

**— Você quer ir primeiro? Tem certeza? — disse Rony — Não sei qual é a profundidade dessa coisa. Dá a flauta para Hermione manter Fofo adormecido.**

– Tudo a Hermione – disse Hermione divertida.

**Harry passou a flauta a ela. Naqueles minutinhos de silêncio, o cachorro rosnou e se mexeu, mas no instante que Hermione começou a tocar, ele tornou a cair em sono profundo. Harry passou por cima de Fofo e espiou pelo alçapão. Não viu nem sinal de fundo. Baixou o corpo pelo buraco até ficar pendurado pelas pontas dos dedos.**

**Então olhou para Rony no alto e disse:**

**— Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, não me siga. Vá direto ao Corujal e mande Edwiges ao Dumbledore, certo?**

**— Certo.**

**— Vejo você daqui a pouco, espero...**

– Positividade 10 hein? – disse Frank, Harry deu de ombros.

**E Harry soltou os dedos. Um vento frio e úmido passou rápido por ele, que foi caindo, caindo, caindo e...**

– MORREU! – gritou Sírius assustando a todos.

Snape revirou os olhos e continuou.

**PAM.**

**Com um baque engraçado e surdo ele bateu em alguma coisa macia. Sentou-se e apalpou à volta, os olhos desacostumados à escuridão. Parecia que estava sentado em uma espécie de planta.**

– Ou está no céu. – disse Sírius.

**— Tudo bem! — gritou para a claridade do tamanho de um selo lá no alto, que era o alçapão aberto — A queda é macia pode pular!**

**Rony seguiu-o imediatamente. Caiu esparramado ao lado de Harry.**

**— O que é isso? — foram suas primeiras palavras.**

**— Sei lá, uma espécie de planta. Suponho que esteja aqui para amortecer a queda. Venha, Hermione!**

**A música distante parou. Ouviu-se um latido alto do cachorro, mas Hermione já pulara. Ela caiu do outro lado de Harry.**

**— Devemos estar a quilômetros abaixo da escola — comentou.**

**— É realmente uma sorte que esta planta esteja aqui — disse Rony.**

Régulus revirou os olhos.

– É óbvio que a planta está ali para amortecer a queda.

– Até porque se fosse sorte... – Harry deixou a frase no ar.

**— Sorte!****— gritou Hermione — Olhem só para vocês dois.**

**Ela se levantou de um salto e lutou para chegar à parede úmida. Teve de lutar porque, no momento em que chegou ao fundo, a planta começou a se enroscar como as gavinhas de uma trepadeira em volta dos seus tornozelos.**

–... Isso não aconteceria – terminou Harry.

**Quanto a Harry e Rony, suas pernas já tinham sido bem atadas por longos galhos sem que eles notassem.**

**Hermione conseguira se desvencilhar antes que a planta a agarrasse para valer. Agora observava horrorizada os dois meninos lutarem para se livrar da planta, mas quanto mais se esforçavam, mais depressa e mais firme a planta se enrolava neles.**

**— Parem de se mexer! — mandou Hermione — Sei o que é isso. É ****_visgo do diabo_****!**

– VIVA À SABE-TUDO! – gritou James.

– Se que adianta saber o nome? COMO SE LIVRA DISSO? – gritou Sírius.

**— Ah fico tão contente que você saiba como se chama, é uma grande ajuda — resmungou Rony, tentando impedir que a planta se enroscasse em seu pescoço.**

Rony e Sírius trocaram olhares cúmplices.

– FOGO! – gritou Lily, como se pudesse ajudar.

**— Cala a boca, estou tentando me lembrar como matá-la! — disse Hermione.**

– Chupa! Ela é foda e sabe como fazer isso! – disse Lene animada.

**— Bom, anda logo, não consigo respirar! — ofegava Harry, lutando com a planta que se enroscava em torno de seu peito.**

**— Visgo do diabo, visgo do diabo... o que foi que a Profª. Sprout disse? Gosta da umidade e da escuridão...**

**— Então acenda um fogo! — engasgou-se Harry.**

– Isso aí filho! Dá um abraço! Orgulhe a mamãe – disse Lily abraçando Harry, que estava corado.

Todos tentavam abafar as risadas.

**— É... é claro... mas não tem madeira... — lamentou-se Hermione, torcendo as mãos.**

A maioria gritou: MAS O QUÊ? E DAÍ?!

Mione corou.

**— VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? — berrou Rony — VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU NÃO É?**

– Faça você então! – disse Régulus.

**— Ah, certo! — disse Hermione e, puxando a varinha, sacudiu-a, murmurou alguma coisa e despachou um jato daquelas chamas azuis que usara em Snape contra as plantas.**

Os do passado chegaram à conclusão que era melhor se acostumar com a genialidade de Mione, porque parecia que ela só aumentaria durante os sete livros.

**Em questão de segundos, os dois meninos sentiram a planta afrouxar e se encolher para longe da luz e do calor. Torcendo-se, ela se desenrolou dos corpos dos meninos, que puderam se levantar.**

**— Que sorte que você presta atenção às aulas de Herbologia, Hermione — disse Harry, quando se juntou a ela ao pé da parede, enxugando o suor do rosto.**

– Só herbologia? – perguntou Fred sarcástico.

**— É — comentou Rony — E que sorte que Hermione não perde a cabeça numa crise, "****_não tem madeira", _****francamente.**

– Cala boca roniquinho, ela pelo menos salvou a vida de vocês, e não entrou numa crise: MIONE FAÇA ALGUMA COISA – disse Jorge.

Rony corou.

**— Por ali — disse Harry, apontando um corredor de pedra que era o único caminho que havia.**

– O que dificulta a escolha do caminho – disse Snape sendo irônico.

**Só o que podiam ouvir além de seus passos eram os pingos abafados da água que escorria pela parede. O corredor começou a descer e Harry se lembrou de****_Gringotes_****. Com um sobressalto, lembrou-se dos dragões que, segundo diziam, guardavam os cofres-fortes no banco dos bruxos. Se topassem com um dragão, um dragão adulto... Norberto já fora bastante ruim.**

**— Você está ouvindo alguma coisa? — Rony cochichou.**

– O seu cochicho talvez? – disse Remus.

**Harry apurou os ouvidos. Um farfalhar acompanhado de ruído metálico parecia vir de um ponto mais adiante.**

**— Você acha que é um fantasma?**

**— Não sei... para mim parecem asas.**

**— Há luz à frente, estou vendo alguma coisa se mexendo.**

– Sempre há uma luz no fim do túnel – disse Lene.

**Chegaram ao fim do corredor e depararam com uma câmara muito iluminada, o teto abobadado no alto. Era cheia de passarinhos, brilhantes como jóias, que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento. Do lado oposto da câmara havia uma pesada porta de madeira.**

**— Você acha que nos atacarão se atravessarmos a câmara? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Provavelmente — respondeu Harry — Eles não parecem muito bravos, mas suponho que se todos mergulhassem ao mesmo tempo... bom, não tem remédio... vou correr.**

**Tomou fôlego, cobriu o rosto com os braços e atravessou a câmara correndo. Esperava sentir bicos afiados e garras atacando-o a qualquer minuto, mas nada aconteceu. Alcançou a porta incólume. Baixou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.**

– Vocês não acharam realmente que seria tão fácil, não é? – perguntou Régulus.

O Trio deu de ombros.

**Os outros dois o seguiram. Fizeram força para abrir a porta, mas ela nem sequer se moveu, nem mesmo quando Hermione experimentou o seu feitiço Alorromora.**

**— E agora? — perguntou Rony.**

**— Esses pássaros... não podem estar aqui só para enfeitar — disse Hermione.**

– Alguém pensa – disse Lily levantando os braços para o teto.

**Eles observaram os pássaros voando no alto, brilhando.**

– Brilhando?- disseram alguns?

**_Brilhando_****?**

– Sim Snape, entendemos que você não entendeu, agora continue lendo. - Disse Sírius.

Snape revirou os olhos.

– É o que o livro diz Black.

**— Eles não são pássaros! — Harry exclamou de repente — São ****_chaves_****! Chaves aladas, olhe com atenção. Então isso deve querer dizer... — e olhou à volta da câmara enquanto os outros dois apertavam os olhos para enxergar o bando de chaves no alto — Olhe! Vassouras! Temos que apanhar a chave da porta.**

– Ahhh – entenderam agora.

**Mas eram centenas!**

**Rony examinou a fechadura.**

**— Estamos procurando uma chave bem grande e antiga, provavelmente de prata, como a maçaneta.**

– Oh meu Mérlin! – disse Jorge.

– O Rony sabe pensar! – exclamou Fred.

Rony bufou.

**Cada um apanhou uma vassoura e deu impulso no ar, mirando o meio da nuvem de chaves. Tentaram agarrá-las, mas as chaves encantadas fugiam e mergulhavam tão rápido que era quase impossível apanhar uma. Mas não era à toa que Harry era o mais jovem apanhador do século. Tinha um jeito para localizar coisas que os outros não tinham.**

– Claro. Talentoso como o pai. – disse James, no que todos reviraram os olhos.

**Depois de um minuto trançando pelo redemoinho de pernas, ele notou uma chave grande de prata que tinha uma asa dobrada, como se já tivesse sido apanhada e enfiada de qualquer jeito na fechadura.**

James conjurou um dedão de espuma com os dizeres: POTTERS ARRAZAM, e abanou com ele um pouco.

**— Aquela ali! — gritou para os outros — Aquela grandona... ali... não... lá...**

– Decida-se! – disse Gina.

**com as asas azul-forte. As penas estão todas amassadas de um lado.**

**Rony precipitou-se na direção que Harry apontava, bateu no teto e quase caiu da vassoura.**

– Habilidade Potter – disse Snape com um sorrisinho sarcástico, e, para sua surpresa, todos exceto James, Harry e Sírius riram.

James resolveu não revidar... Por Lily. E a paz mundial, digo, da sala.

**— Temos que cercá-la! — gritou Harry, sem tirar os olhos da chave com a asa danificada — Rony, você cerca por cima. Hermione, fica embaixo**

– HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM – disseram a maioria, e o casal corou.

Corou muito.

Muito mesmo.

Deu pra entender?

Ah... É porque eles coraram MUITO.

Enfim.

**e não deixa ela descer,**

– Mas é bom! – disse Sírius malicioso.

– 11 ANOS! – gritaram os dois.

**e eu vou tentar pegar.**

– Outra menina? – arriscou Sírius.

– SÍRIUS! – gritou Gina, vermelha.

– Ui, senti ciúmes. – disse Jorge.

E vai ter mais, pensou Harry, com medo dos próximos livros.

**Certo, AGORA!**

**Rony mergulhou, Hermione disparou para o alto, a chave desviou-se dos dois e Harry partiu atrás dela, a chave correu para a parede, Harry se curvou para frente e, com uma pancada feia, prendeu-a contra a pedra com a mão.**

– Ai!

**Os vivas de Rony e Hermione ecoaram pela câmara. Eles pousaram em seguida e Harry correu para a porta, a chave a se debater em sua mão. Enfiou-a na fechadura e virou-a, deu certo. No instante em que ouviram o barulho da lingüeta se abrindo, a chave tornou a alçar vôo, parecendo agora muito maltratada depois de ter sido apanhada duas vezes.**

**— Estão prontos? — Harry perguntou aos dois, a mão na maçaneta da porta. Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele escancarou a porta.**

**A câmara seguinte era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mas, ao entrarem nela, a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando uma cena surpreendente.**

**Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado da câmara, estavam dispostas as peças brancas. Harry, Rony e Hermione sentiram um leve arrepio, as peças brancas e altas não tinham feições.**

– Uau – murmuraram a maioria.

**— Agora o que vamos fazer? — sussurrou Harry.**

– Danças Macarena, EEEE MACARENA! – disse Lene sarcasticamente, dançando.

**— É óbvio, não é? — falou Rony — Temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado da câmara.**

Os gêmeos fingiram surpresa, para o irmão, que revirou os olhos.

**Por trás das peças brancas eles podiam ver outra porta.**

**— Como? — perguntou Hermione, nervosa.**

– Com tacos de basebol – disse Régulus.

**— Acho que vamos ter que virar peças.**

**Ele se dirigiu a um cavalo preto e esticou a mão para tocar seu cavaleiro. No mesmo instante, a pedra ganhou vida. O cavalo pateou o tabuleiro e seu cavaleiro virou a cabeça protegida por um elmo pata olhar Rony.**

**— Temos que nos unir a vocês para chegar ao outro lado?**

**O cavaleiro preto confirmou com a cabeça.**

**Rony virou-se para os outros dois****_._**

**— Isto exige reflexão — disse — Suponho que a gente tenha que tomar o lugar de três peças pretas...**

**Harry e Hermione ficaram quietos, observando Rony refletir.**

– O Rony sendo o que pensa do grupo, é a vida não tá fácil pra ninguém. – disse Gina, Rony tacou-lhe uma almofada, e ela ficou com um zíper na boca.

– Legal – disse o ruivo, mas Harry desfez o feitiço, libertando uma ruiva revoltada que gritava bastante.

Minutos depois...

**Finalmente ele disse:**

**— Agora não vão se ofender, mas nenhum dos dois é tão bom assim em xadrez...**

**— Não estamos ofendidos — interrompeu Harry depressa — Diga o que vamos fazer.**

– Rony no comando! Vai Weasley! – disseram os gêmeos, que fizeram dedões de espuma, para competir com James.

**— Bom, Harry, você toma o lugar daquele Bispo e, Hermione, você fica ao lado dele substituindo a Torre.**

– Você poderia ter sido mais romântico, e fazê-la ser a rainha né paspalho! – disse James.

Rony deu de ombros, mais corado ainda.

**— E você?**

**— Vou ser o Cavaleiro.**

– Nesse caso, a Hermione poderia ter sido a Dama, ou o Rony ser o Rei, com a Mione como rainha – disse Gina refletindo.

**As peças pareciam estar escutando, porque ao ouvir isso um Cavaleiro, um Bispo e uma Torre deram as costas às peças brancas e saíram do tabuleiro, deixando três casas vazias, que Harry, Rony e Hermione ocuparam.**

**— No xadrez as brancas sempre jogam primeiro — explicou Rony, observando o tabuleiro — É...olhem...**

**Um Peão Branco avançara duas casas.**

– E foi dada o inicio da partida – disse Frank com voz de narrador de quadribol/futebol.

**Rony começou a comandar as peças pretas. Elas se mexiam em silêncio indo aonde eram mandadas. Os joelhos de Harry tremiam. E se perdessem?**

– Positivo como sempre – falou Neville.

**— Harry, ande quatro casas para a direita em diagonal.**

**O primeiro choque de verdade que levaram foi quando o outro Cavalo foi comido.**

– Os animais, são uns bicho interessante, imagina só com é, o sexo dos elefantes... Digo cavalos. – disse Jorge, no que vários riram dessa versão da música dos Mamonas Assassinas. (N/Gio: nem sei se é assim :x sorry.)

**A Rainha Branca esmagou-o no chão e arrastou-o para fora do tabuleiro, onde ele ficou deitado imóvel, de borco no chão.**

**— Eu tinha que deixar isso acontecer — disse Rony, parecendo abalado — Assim você fica livre para comer aquele Bispo, Hermione, ande.**

– Mione, Mione, olha a safadeza. – disse Sírius, mas calou-se com o olhar mortal que Hermione lançou-lhe.

**Todas as vezes que eles perdiam uma peça, as peças brancas não mostravam piedade. Dali a pouco havia uma coleção de peças pretas inertes encostadas à parede. Duas vezes, Rony reparou, em cima do lance, que Harry e Hermione estavam em perigo. Ele próprio disparou pelo tabuleiro comendo quase tantas peças brancas quanto as pretas que haviam perdido.**

Os gêmeos balançavam seus dedões de espuma.

**— Estamos quase chegando — murmurou de repente — Me deixem pensar... deixe-me pensar...**

– PENSE!

**A Rainha Branca virou o rosto vazio para ele.**

**— É... — continuou ele baixinho — É o jeito... preciso me sacrificar.**

– Mas o quê?

**— Não! — Harry e Hermione gritaram.**

**— Isto é xadrez! — retorquiu Rony — A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come,**

Sírius lançou um olhar malicioso, e maldoso em direção do ruivo, que devolveu com um olhar ameaçador. Isso não era brincadeira para com ele.

**isso deixa você livre para dar o xeque-mate no Rei, Harry!**

James balançou seu dedão de espuma.

**— Mas...**

**— Você quer deter Snape ou não?**

– SAI DO MEU PÉ! – gritou o citado.

**— Rony...**

**— Olhe, se você não se apressar, ele já terá apanhado a Pedra!**

**Não havia opção.**

– ANDA LOGO!

**— Pronto? — perguntou Rony, o rosto pálido, mas decidido — Então vamos, agora, não se demore depois de ganhar a partida.**

**Ele avançou e a Rainha Branca o atacou. Golpeou Rony com força na cabeça com o braço de pedra e ele caiu com estrondo no chão. Hermione gritou, mas continuou parada em sua casa. A Rainha Branca arrastou Rony para um lado. Ele parecia ter sido nocauteado.**

As meninas arfaram preocupadas.

**Trêmulo, Harry se deslocou três casas para a esquerda. O Rei Branco tirou a coroa e jogou-a aos pés dele.**

– Salve Mestre Harry – brincaram os gêmeos.

**Os meninos tinham ganhado o jogo. As peças se afastaram para os lados e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre para a porta em frente. Com um último olhar desesperado para Rony, Harry e Hermione se precipitaram para a porta e para o corredor seguinte.**

**— E se ele...?**

**— Ele vai ficar bem — disse Harry, tentando convencer a si mesmo —**

– O Harry? Sendo positivo? MERLIN! – disse Neville.

**Que é que você acha que vai acontecer agora?**

**— Tivemos o feitiço da Sprout, ****_o Visgo do Diabo_****. Flitwick deve ter encantado as ****_chaves_****. McGonagall transfigurou as ****_peças de xadrez_**** para lhes dar vida. Faltam o feitiço de Quirrell e o de Snape.**

Todos encaram Snape, que apenas continuou a ler.

**Tinham chegado à outra porta.**

**— Tudo bem? — cochichou Harry.**

**— Vamos.**

**Harry empurrou a porta para abri-la.**

**Um fedor horrível entrou por suas narinas, fazendo os dois puxarem as vestes para cobrir o nariz.**

– Ou seja, realmente, o Snape passou por ali. – disse Sírius, no que recebeu algumas risadas.

Snape não revidou.

Por Lily.

**Com os olhos lacrimejando, eles viram, deitado no chão diante deles, um trasgo ainda maior do que o que tinham enfrentado, desacordado e com um calombo ensangüentado na cabeça.**

– Uma coisa a menos para fazer. – disse Neville.

– Acho que agora só falta o desafio do Snape, considerando que isso foi o do Quirrel. – disse Remus.

Mais olhares para Snape.

**— Que bom que não precisamos lutar contra este aí — sussurrou Harry, enquanto, cautelosamente, saltavam por cima da perna maciça do trasgo — Vamos, não estou conseguindo respirar.**

**Harry abriu a porta seguinte, os dois mal se atreviam a olhar o que vinha a seguir, mas não havia nada muito assustador ali, apenas uma mesa e sobre ela sete garrafas de formatos diferentes.**

**— É o de Snape — disse Harry — O que temos de fazer?**

Suspense.

**Ao cruzarem a soleira da porta, imediatamente irromperam chamas atrás deles. E não eram chamas comuns tampouco, eram roxas. Ao mesmo tempo, surgiam chamas pretas na porta adiante. Estavam encurralados.**

**— Olhe! — Hermione apanhou um rolo de papel que havia ao lado das garrafas.**

**Harry espiou por cima do seu ombro para ler o papel:**

**_O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_**

**_Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_**

**_Uma dos sete o deixará prosseguir,_**

**_A outra levará de volta quem a beber,_**

**_Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_**

**_Três de nós aguardam em fria para o matar,_**

**_Escolha, ou ficará aqui para sempre,_**

**_E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:_**

**_Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_**

**_Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas,_**

**_Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_**

**_Aliás, se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga,_**

**_Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_**

**_Nem a anã nem a gigante leva a morte no bojo,_**

**_Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda a direita_**

**_São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes a vista._**

– Oi? – disse Frank.

– um enigma – disse Lily sorrindo.

**Hermione deixou escapar um grande suspiro e Harry, perplexo, viu que ela sorria, a última coisa que ele tinha vontade de fazer.**

Alguns encararam Hermione como se ela fosse louca.

**— Genial! —****disse — Isto não é mágica, é lógica, uma charada, a maioria dos grandes bruxos não tem um pingo de lógica, ficariam presos aqui para sempre.**

– Porém, eu não sou um bruxo qualquer – disse Snape, e ele parecia segurar para não fazer alguma coisa.

**— E nós também, não?**

– Bitch, please, você está com a Hermione ao seu lado, ela dá conta disso. – disse Alice.

Mione corou, mas sorriu.

**— Claro que não. Tudo o que precisamos está aqui neste papel. Sete garrafas: três contêm veneno, duas vinho, uma nos ajudará a passar a salvo pelas chamas negras, e uma nos levará de volta através das chamas roxas.**

**— Mas como vamos saber qual delas beber?**

– Resolvendo as pistas? – tentou Remus.

**— Me dê um minuto.**

**Hermione leu o papel diversas vezes. Depois passou em revista a fila de garrafas, para cima e para baixo, resmungando de si para si e apontando para as garrafas. Finalmente, bateu palmas.**

– MIONE IS FUCK! – gritaram a maioria.

**— Já sei. A garrafa menor nos fará atravessar as chamas negras, rumo à Pedra.**

**Harry mirou a garrafinha.**

**— Ali só tem o suficiente para um de nós. Não chega a ter um gole.**

**Eles se entreolharam.**

**— Qual é a que a fará voltar pelas chamas roxas?**

**Hermione apontou para uma garrafa arredondada na ponta direita da fila.**

**— Você bebe essa — disse Harry — Agora, escute, volte e recolha o Rony, apanhe vassouras na câmara das chaves aladas, elas levarão vocês para fora do alçapão e por cima de Fofo. Vão direto ao Corujal e mandem Edwiges a Dumbledore, precisamos dele. Talvez eu possa segurar Snape por algum tempo, mas não sou páreo para ele.**

Snape sorriu vitorioso, mas Harry resolveu ignorar.

**— Mas Harry****_, _****e se Você-Sabe-Quem estiver com ele?**

**— Bom... tive sorte uma vez, não tive? — falou Harry indicando a cicatriz — Talvez tenha sorte outra vez.**

– Há há Harry, muito engraçado, brincar com a vida assim, eu morro de rir – disse Lily emburrada.

Harry deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe, e ela suavizou um pouco.

**A boca de Hermione estremeceu e ela correu de repente para Harry e o abraçou.**

Os olhos de Rony faiscaram de ciúmes.

**— Hermione...**

**— Harry você é um grande bruxo, sabia?**

– Ele é meu filho, CLARO que ele é um grande bruxo. – disse James, o ignorado.

**— Não sou tão bom quanto você — disse Harry, muito sem graça, quando ela o largou.**

**— Eu! Livros! E inteligência! Há coisas mais importantes, amizade e bravura e, ah, Harry tenha cuidado!**

**— Você bebe primeiro — disse Harry — Você tem certeza de qual é qual, não tem?**

**— Positivo.**

– Merlin ajude que ela tenha razão – disse Frank.

– Ela tem. – disse Remus convicto. Mione corou, de novo.

**Ela tomou um demorado gole da garrafa arredondada na ponta e estremeceu.**

**— Não é veneno? — perguntou Harry ansioso.''**

Algumas risadas sem graças.

–- Valeu a preocupação, Harry. – riu Mione.

**''— Não... mas parece gelo.**

**— Vai logo antes que o efeito passe.**

– Nossa! Me chuta pra fora também! – brincou Hermione.

**— Boa sorte... cuide-se...**

**— VAI!''**

–- Sim, Hermione, vá logo. – murmurou Lily, sorrindo amavelmente para a garota.

**''Hermione virou-se e passou direto pelas chamas roxas.**

– Viu? Ela é muito inteligente – disse Remus.

Rony com ciúmes? Impressão de quem via.

**Harry tomou fôlego e apanhou a garrafa menor de todas. Virou-se para encarar as chamas negras.**

**— Aqui vou eu — disse e esvaziou a garrafinha de um gole só.**

**Era na verdade como se o gelo estivesse invadindo seu corpo. Ele deixou a garrafa na mesa e avançou, enchendo-se de coragem, viu as chamas negras lamberem seu corpo, mas não as sentiu, por um instante não viu nada a não ser as chamas negras, então viu que estava do outro lado, na última câmara.**

Silêncio.

...

...

...

– LÊ LOGO ESSA PORRA SNAPE! – gritou Sírius.

– Era só pra deixar o suspense. – disse Snape dando de ombros.

**Havia alguém lá, mas não era Snape.**

– RÁ! – gritou ele, vitorioso.

**Tampouco Voldemort.''**

– Oi?

– Quê?

– Como?

– Quem lê agora? – cortou Harry.

– O último! – disse Gina com os olhos brilhando.

– Por que a emoção ruiva? – perguntou Frank.

– No segundo eu devo aparecer mais – sorriu ela, e alguns riram.

– Ok, eu leio – disse Harry.


	18. O Homem de Duas Caras

Nota da Gi:

PERDOEM A DEMORA! ç.ç feliz natal, feliz ano novo.

Nota da Gaby:

como essas aí já disseram, feliz ano novo, natal etc etc u.u

perdoem a demora ;x mas problemas a parte...

u.u elogiem, pq o negocio ta grande hj

bj

Nota Bia:

Pessoas! Leitores queridos! Que amamos muito! Não lancem _crucio_ em mim (na Gi e na Gaby tá liberado). A culpa da demora não foi minha na verdade a culpa da demora, fora o fato que o cap é das três (sim, das três). E tá enorme...

Feliz natal e a ano novo atrasado que 2013 traga tudo de bom para vocês.

Enfim, queria agradecer especialmente a Kathy Test, a Gislayne, a Livia Dias, a dazinhamonteiro, a victoriafreakinweasley, a LekahBlack, a Looh e a Gina e Harry Potter por estarem tentando acompanhar a fic mesmo fora do nyah.

Obrigada aos reviews:

Ika chan... Muito obrigada! Eu confio muito na sua opinião, porque eu sei que é sincera!

Anjo Da Noite... Eu entendo! Ok... PS: Não me lembro se já te respondi...

Wanna Campos... Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu agradeço pelo apoio e vou continuar...

Mi... Desculpa pela demora... Juro que eu faço de tudo para não demorar... Mas as vezes, não dá...

Beatriz Lee, thanks!

Guest, adorei muito seus reviews! Me animaram bastante... Se puder, deixa o nome da próxima vez, que ai eu já diferencio se tiver outro Guest ok?

* * *

Harry pegou o livro e começou a ler.

_**O Homem de Duas Caras**_

- Esse aí deve ser falso. – disse Sírius fingindo decepção.

Harry olhou para ele.

**Era Quirrell.**

- Ah, era só Quirrel- disse Frank descontraído – Espera... O QUÊ?! COMO AQUELE SER DESPROVIDO DE UM PINGO DE INTELIGÊNCIA E CORAGEM CHEGOU ATÉ ALI?

_Com a ajuda de Voldemort_, pensou Harry, mas resolveu não falar nada, para não piorar o clima tenso.

- O que diabos Quirrell estava fazendo ali?- Remus perguntou, chocado.

- De todas as pessoas no mundo... Quirrell... – falou, pensando alto Lily.

- Não é tão chocante – resmungou Snape.

— **O senhor!— exclamou Harry, Quirrell sorriu. **

- Cínico- falou Mione baixinho.

- Pra que formalidade?

**Seu rosto não tinha nenhum tique.**

- COMO? SEM TIQUE? EU ASSISTI ELE COM TIQUE O ANO TODO E NA REALIDADE ELE NÃO TEM TIQUE?- reclamou Jorge.

- ESTOU TRAÍDO! – choramingou Fred.

- Um absurdo! – falaram juntos.

— **Eu — disse calmamente**

Claro. Porque ele achava que não tinha nada a temer. Que engano.

— **estive me perguntando se encontraria você aqui, Potter.**

- Virou advinha agora!- falou Regulus.

- Melhor que Trelawney- resmungou Mione.

— **Mas pensei... Snape...**

- Eu NÃO fiz nada!- reclamou Snape, escondendo um pouco seu alívio.

- É, agora eu sei - falou Harry.

— **Severo? — Quirrell deu uma gargalhada e não era aquela gargalhadinha**

- Lógico que não, ele gargalha com qualidade- disseram os gêmeos dando um sorriso brincalhão.

Harry olhou para eles.

**tremida de sempre, era fria e cortante.**

Alice tremeu.

— **É, Severo faz o tipo, não faz? **

- Desculpa, Severus, mas é verdade- falou Regulus.

Snape deu de ombros.

**Tão útil tê-lo esvoaçando por aí como um morcegão. **

Sirius riu. Sozinho.

**Perto dele, quem suspeitaria do c... C... Coitado do gagaguinho do P... Professor Quirrell?**

- É um bom plano- admitiu Frank, a contra gosto.

- Mas veja só... – falou Lily, timidamente – Não teria dado certo se você fosse menos...

- Morcegão. – concordou Harry.

Todos abafaram uma risada enquanto Snape encarou Harry com uma mistura de emoções.

**Harry não conseguia assimilar. **

- Nem nós- Falaram Dorcas, Lene, Alice, Sirius e James.

**Isto não podia ser verdade, não podia.**

- Mas era- falou Hermione baixinho.

— **Mas Snape tentou me matar!**

James lançou um olhar assassino para Seboso.

— **Não, não, não.**

- Não? - Neville perguntou chocado.

**Eu tentei matá-lo.**

- O QUÊ?- Todos gritaram, mesmo Snape.

_Nota mental,_pensou Regulus, _procurar esse Quirrell e acabar com ele lentamente._

_Nota mental da nota mental, parar de fazer notas mentais._

**Sua amiga Hermione Granger, por acaso,**

Hermione deu um sorriso alegre.

**me empurrou quando estava correndo para tocar fogo no Snape naquela partida de Quadribol.**

Silêncio.

- Err, desculpa Snape?- pediu Sirius, para o susto de todos, com um sorriso de culpa e vergonha.

- Desculpas aceitas, Black.

- O fim do mundo está próximo, eu amo vocês, ok? – Remus disse e fingiu chorar, abraçando James que ficou mais ou menos assim: O Sirius pediu desculpas pro Snape, não ok, OLHA, ele desculpou! TUDO BEM. NAO PERA, QUE (essa palavra é inapropriada para os leitores – Patrocinadores: Lily Evans, Biaa Black Potter, e A Fundação de OLHA A LINGUA SEUS $%#$ $%) O REMUS TA FAZENDO ME ABRAÇANDO?!

**Ela interrompeu o meu contato visual com você. **

- Obrigada, Hermione- agradeceu, mais uma vez, Harry.

- De nada. Sempre que precisar.

- Muito formal! – gemeu Sirius novamente

**Mais uns segundos e eu o teria derrubado daquela vassoura. **

Lily tremeu... Mais uns segundos... Seus olhos ficaram sem foco_. Não! Não o Harry não! Tudo menos o Harry e o James... Eles NÃO podiam morrer... Harry... Quase morreu... Não! Isso só pode ser mentira..._ Ela não iria aguentar... Simplesmente não iria.

James também estava em um estado parecido... _Meu filho... Quase morreu... Por uma simples azaração em Hogwarts... E Dumbledore não fez nada... Quem fez foi... Snape. _James pensou, fazendo uma pequena careta, que ninguém percebeu.

**Teria conseguido **

Lily abraçou Harry para se certificar que ele estava mesmo ali. Harry, mesmo que um pouco tenso pela surpresa do toque, a abraçou de volta. James sorriu um pouco para a cena.

**isso antes se Snape não ficasse murmurando antifeitiço, **

Todos olharam para Snape chocados. Menos Harry.

- Obrigado Snape. Eu sei que você teve seus motivos para me salvar, dentre eles que eu sou seu aluno, mas, mesmo assim, você foi muito nobre, deixando de lado a sua rixa com meu pai para me salvar – falou Harry – Poucos teriam coragem de fazer isso.

Snape assentiu.

- Potter, eu sei que não devo gostar muito de você no futuro, mas isso não faz com que eu queira você morto- falou Snape.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu... Será que nós somos capazes de esquecer o passado por um tempo... Trégua?- disse.

Lily sentiu que seus olhos já estavam com lágrimas.

- Trégua- concordou Snape.

- Merlin! Finalmente! Estou tão feliz! Esperei muito por esse dia- disse Lily.

Todos sorriram para a empolgação de Lily.

- Olha, Snape, eu não vou fazer um pedido de desculpas, mas eu quero lhe agradecer por ter salvo o Harry- James falou.

Severus se limitou a assentir.

**tentando salvá-lo.**

- E conseguindo.

— **Snape estava tentando me salvar?**

- Sim...

— **É claro **

- Ele fala isso tão naturalmente porque não foi ele que assistiu as discussões de James e Severus- bufou Lily.

— **disse Quirrell calmamente. — Por que você acha que ele queria apitar o próximo jogo? **

- Eu sou advinha? – perguntou Harry- Ah, é, não. Nem fui as aulas daquela louca ainda.

**Ele estava tentando garantir que eu não repetisse aquilo.**

- Snape é esperto cara! – disse Sírius fazendo cara de espantado.

Snape revirou os olhos, certas coisas nunca mudariam, nem com uma trégua entre ele e James.

**O que na realidade é engraçado... **

- Engraçado? Como assim engraçado?- Dorcas perguntou, franzido a testa

_Tão linda,_ pensou Remus, e logo corou com seu pensamento.

**Ele nem precisava ter se dado ao trabalho. **

- Como assim?- perguntou Dorcas.

**Eu não poderia fazer nada com Dumbledore assistindo. **

- Ahhh!- fizeram todos do passado.

- Lógico, o professor Dumbledore é poderoso demais- falou Harry.

**Todos os outros professores **

- É um motim! Que injustiça.

- Black, cala a boca e escuta.

**acharam que Snape estava tentando impedir a Grifinória de ganhar, **

- Tia Minnie/Minerva- falaram todos, sabendo quem provavelmente estava com uma suspeita maior.

**ele conseguiu realmente se tornar impopular...**

Lily lançou um olhar irritado para Snape...

Snape sorriu um pouco, como se dissesse: _Nasci assim, a culpa não é minha._

- Certas coisas NUNCA mudam, a impopularidade do Snape já é comum em qualquer época. – disse Sirius.

**E que perda de tempo,**

- Não foi perda de tempo- falou Snape.

**se depois disso vou matá-lo esta noite.**

Os do passado arregalaram os olhos.

- Ah, pera! Eu to aqui, vivo, ó! – disse Harry pulando no sofá. Maturidade, a gente vê por aqui.

Lily bufou.

- A gente sabe querido.

- Mas a burrice desse falso gaguinho ao achar que pode te matar surpreendeu a todos nós. – terminou James.

Os do presente riram.

- Ainda bem que você está vivo! – falou Lene, abraçando o garoto, para ter certeza que ele ainda estava e que não era um fantasma. Afinal, ela não era a mais próxima do garoto, mas tinha um carinho, e ele era filho do melhor amigo dela.

- Sim, bem e namorando- falou Gina, tomando posse de Harry. A ruiva realmente não tinha ido com a cara da morena.

- Hey, calma!- pediu Harry, enquanto Lene fechava a cara e Sirius abria um sorriso.

- Você ficou bem, Harry?- perguntou Regulus, ele sabia que _agora_ Harry já estava curado, mas antes... Ele não tinha como saber ainda.

Harry mandou um olhar que dizia: _Não, mas sobrevivi._ Regulus assentiu.

**Quirrell estalou os dedos. Surgiram no ar cordas que amarraram Harry bem apertado.**

- MEU DEUS! – gritou Fred.

- ELE VAI ESTRUPAR O HARRY! – Gritou Sírius.

Todos encaram Jorge, que olhava ameaçadoramente para Sírius. Tipo, oi? Era o JORGE que terminava as frases do irmão, e vice-versa.

- Er... Desculpa? – tentou Sírius.

- Vadio ù.ú

(N/Gabbs: no momento estou ocupada tentando fazer a Biaa parar de dá bronca na Giio, deixe o review após o PIII)

— **Você é muito metido**

- O QUÊ? ELE ENDOIDOU? – perguntou Gina- HARRY METIDO? NEM RITA SKEETER INVENTOU ISSO!

- COMO ASSIM METIDO?- perguntou Mione.

- Harry, cara, você é pessoa mais humilde que eu conheço!- Rony falou.

- Obrigado pessoal- falou Harry, dando uma tapinha nas costas de Rony, e depois abraçando Mione. E, é claro, por fim, beijando Gina, mas só um selinho, afinal, estavam na frente dos seus pais e de alguns irmãos de Gina. Rapidamente, ele voltou a ler.

**para continuar vivo, Potter.**

- Ele é muito metido para SE MANTER vivo, - disse Rony – se continuar assim você vai se meter em MAIS encrencas ainda Harry.

- Isso é um dom para poucos, caro amigo. – disse Harry.

Os marotos aplaudiram.

- E se fosse assim, Sirius e James já tinham morrido- alfinetou Lene.

**Sair correndo**

- Melhor do que andando- replicou Harry.

**pela escola no dia das Bruxas daquele jeito e, pelo que imaginei me viu descobrir o que é que estava guardando a pedra.**

- Porque eles são foda – disse Lene.

— **O senhor deixou o trasgo entrar?**

- Ele? Jura?

— **Claro que sim.**

- Ok... então. Agora o mundo já pode acabar.

**Tenho um talento especial para lidar com tragos. **

- Parentes normalmente se entendem mesmo... – disse Remus irônico.

- Nada a comentar – falaram Sirius, Harry e Snape simultaneamente.

**Você deve ter visto o que fiz com aquele na câmara lá atrás? **

- Não, Harry é cego- ironizou Fred.

- Pelo menos ele serviu pra alguma coisa – disse Frank com as mãos para o céu.

**Infelizmente, enquanto o resto do pessoal estava procurando o trasgo, Snape, que já desconfiava de mim,**

Snape deu um sorriso de canto. _Quirrell era provavelmente o único novato, e só aconteceu isso quando ele entrou, pela reação de todos,_pensou.

- Óbvio que eu já suspeitava de Quirrel, afinal, eu sou um gênio.

- Modéstia, a gente vê por aqui. – disse James.

Todos reviraram os olhos.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado. - disse Sírius.

- E a sujeira falando dos outros dois. – disse Remus.

- OK, OK! Chega! Entendemos, agora, continue, por favor, Harry.

**foi direto ao terceiro andar para me afastar, e não só o meu trasgo não conseguiu matar você de pancada, **

- Já que eu sou foda. – disse Harry.

Modéstia não é o forte dos Potter.

(N/Gabbs: Nem dos Black, dos Black)

- Quem não é ele- falou Fred.

- Já que ele precisa evoluir as frases de vilão – completou JORGE, e não Sirius, para a felicidade do ruivo.

**como o cachorro de três cabeças nem sequer conseguiu morder a perna de Snape direito.**

Sírius murmurou um: que pena, mas ninguém ouviu.

Ou fingiu não ouvir, nunca se sabe.

**Agora espere aí quieto. **

- Me obrigue.

(N/Gabbs: to interrompendo demais, mas é sacanagem a Giio ficar roubando minhas falas!)

**Preciso examinar este espelho curioso.**

- Que espelho? – disse Sírius.

- Deixa ele ler, talvez? – disse Remus

**Foi somente então que Harry percebeu o que estava parado atrás de Quirrell.**

- O quê? – disse Sírius.

Lene jogou uma almofada nele.

E nada aconteceu.

Vá entender essa mansão.

Por favor,a mansão está cansada de estragarem sua beleza a La Potter – 2 minutos Via James Potter afogado em varias almofadas.

- Espera. Como alguém consegue não notar que estava parado atrás de um espelho?- perguntou Neville.

- Não dava para ver quase nada. Estava escuro- Harry disse e deu de ombro.

**Era o Espelho de Ojesed.**

Harry esperou por algum comentário, mas como ninguém falou nada, o moreno continuou a ler, desconfiado.

— **Este espelho é a chave**

Lene começou a rir descontroladamente. Sirius entendeu porque ela estava rindo e começou a rir também.

- O que foi?- perguntou Rony.

- Um espelho é uma chave!- Lene disse e voltou a rir, junto com Sirius.

Todos ficaram encarando eles.

Harry resolveu que nunca entenderia a cabeça de Sirius e de Lene e voltou a ler.

**para encontrar a pedra **

Lene e Sirius riram ainda mais – e falaram coisas como: "um espelho, uma chave e uma pedra! Nunca pensaria nisso..." E voltavam a rir.

Agora todos já os ignoravam.

— **murmurou Quirrell, batendo**

- O que será que ele está batendo?- falou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso, se recuperando da crise de risos.

**de leve na moldura.**

- Esse é ruim mesmo, fazer _aquilo_ com a moldura!- falou Sirius com seu tom malicioso.

- Pare Almofadinhas! Está me traumatizando!- pediu James. Se bem que ele não era muito santo também não.

— **Pode-se**

- Parar de falar como o Percy, por favor?- resmungou Gina.

**confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas... **

- Tio Dumby é criativo mesmo!- falou Sirius pensativo.

**Mas ele está em Londres... **

- E existe uma coisa chamada APARATAÇÃO- falou Frank.

**E estarei bem longe quando voltar.**

- Isso é o que vamos ver seu gaguinho de...

- CHEGA JAMES – interrompeu Lily.

(n/Gio: Lily like a Bia e.e)

(N/Gabbs: Deixa chegar no quinto livro que eu quero ver)**  
A única coisa que ocorreu a Harry foi manter Quirrell falando para impedi-lo de se concentrar no espelho.**

- Bom plano temporário – observou Régulus.

— **Vi o senhor e Snape na floresta. — falou de um fôlego só.**

- Verdade – disse Sírius – aquela cena na floresta, hein Ranhoso?

- Vá se autofecundar Black.

- Chateado com seus planos.

— **Sei — disse Quirrell indiferente,**

- Poxa! Eu achei que ele guardaria aquela noite para sempre no coração! E as juras de amor que vocês fizeram?

Alguns precisaram esconder o sorriso.

**dando a volta ao espelho para examinar o avesso. — Naquela altura **

-... Do campeonato... - Jorge falou.

**ele já percebera minhas intenções, **

- Diga Black – disse Snape, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Não sei do que você está falando seboso.

- Sabe sim, você sempre falou que eu não tinha cérebro, ou que eu era muito burro, idiota, etc. Mas eu já sabia disso, admita, eu sou até mais espeto que você.

- Parabéns Snape, quer uma bala?

- Eu quero que...

- Ok, continuando... – disse Harry.

(N/Gabbs: VOU PARAR DE INTERROMPER, MAS PERA. Harry estraga prazer :ç)

**e tentava descobrir**

- Se Atlântida realmente existiu... – Neville brincou- O que? –falou depois dos olhares estranhos que recebeu.

- Nada. É só que você é calado normalmente- Explicou Remus. Sim, ele ainda estava lá, assim como Hermione, Dorcas e Lene, que vocês devem ter esquecido.

**até onde eu tinha ido.**

- Bem longe- suspirou James.

**Suspeitou de mim o tempo todo.**

Snape sorriu convencido.

**Tentou me assustar,**

- O que pra ele deve ser fácil, já pra mim deve ser mais difícil.

Snape olhou irritado para Harry, como se pedisse ajuda.

- Sirius! Por favor! Só esse capítulo- pediu Harry.

- O capítulo todo não - resmungou Sirius.

Harry avaliou a proposta por um tempo e percebeu que era o melhor que teria.

Deu de ombros, fechando o acordo.

**como se fosse possível, quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado...**

- Hã? – disse Frank.

- EU SABIA! – gritou Sírius. – ELE É COISA DO DIABO!

- AVE MERLIM,CHUTE ESSE MACUMBIM!

**Quirrell saiu de trás do espelho**

- Não! Era pra ter continuando lá, enquanto Harry fugia- resmungou Fred, estranhamente sério.

**e mirou-o cheio de cobiça.**

Todos estavam com cara de: vish.

- Todos querem o corpo nu do Harry. – disse Jorge, no que todos riram, e Harry revirou os olhos.

- Mas só eu terei- falou Gina, para provocar os gêmeos.

Harry corou. James deu um sorriso malicioso.

- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! NÃO FALE ISSO! OU MELHOR, NÃO FAÇA ISSO!- Berraram os Weasley da sala, ou seja, Rony e os gêmeos.

— **Estou vendo a Pedra... Eu a estou apresentando ao meu mestre... **

_Mestre?_ Pensou Sirius pálido.

**Mas onde é que ela está?**

- Lá num precipício, vai lá procurar, aproveita e se joga. – disse Gina.

**Harry forçou as cordas que o prendiam, mas elas não cederam.**

- Corda malvada!- brincou Rony, para espanto dos irmãos.

**Tinha que impedir Quirrell de dedicar toda a atenção ao espelho.**

- Own, o Harryzito quer atenção! Que fofo! – disse Fred, enquanto Jorge apertava as bochechas de Harry.

- Se vocês fizerem isso de novo vão entender por que ninguém meche comigo duas vezes (ignorem Voldie, ele não tem senso de auto-preservação)

— **Mas Snape sempre pareceu me odiar tanto.**

- Culpado! – disse James conformado, levantando as mãos, num gesto de rendição.

— **Ah, e odeia mesmo **

Harry deu de ombros, enquanto todos olhavam para ele.

— **disse Quirrell, displicente —, e como odeia. Ele estudou em Hogwarts com o seu pai, você não sabia?**

- A questão é: como VOCÊ sabe? – disse Dorcas.

- Será que ele também estudou em Hogwarts com a gente? – disse Alice.

Todos do passado pararam para pensar, mas no fim deram de ombros.

**Os dois se detestavam. Mas ele nunca quis ver você morto.**

- Gravemente ferido, talvez, mas nunca morto. – disse Neville.

- Sinto-me amado – zombou Harry a ala Sonserina

— **Mas ouvi o senhor soluçando, há uns dias. Pensei que Snape estava**

**ameaçando o senhor...**

Snape revirou os olhos. Harry olhou culpado para ele.

**Pela primeira vez, espasmos de medo passaram pelo rosto de Quirrell.**

- Ui, achamos o ponto. – disse Sírius sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

- Você sabe que algumas pessoas poderiam simplesmente ver outros sentidos em suas palavras,não é?

- Lene querida - cantou Sirius – eu falei com outro sentido.

Lene riu.

— **Às vezes, eu tenho dificuldade em seguir as instruções do meu mestre. **

- Humpf, aposto que só serve pra ser mandado mesmo. – disse Remus.

Sirius e Lene começaram a gargalhar infinitivamente, pois aquilo combinava exatamente com o que eles estavam falando uma frase atrás.

**Ele é um grande mago **

- Infelizmente - murmurou Harry, sem ninguém ouvir.

**e eu sou fraco.**

- Olha, ele fala verdades. – disse Gina.

- Pelo menos ele consegue ver o óbvio. – disse James.

— **O senhor quer dizer **

- Que não serve pra nada? É.

**que ele estava na sala de aula com o senhor? — exclamou Harry admirado.**

_Admirado?_ Regulus franziu o cenho. Isso não parecia o Harry.

- Eu não estava admirado, estava assustado! – protestou Harry.

Regulus sorriu ao ver que conseguiu sentir que algo estava errado.

— **Está comigo aonde quer que eu vá — disse Quirrell em voz baixa —**

- Agora ele fala: "ele está em meu coração!" – disse Sírius fingindo uma voz apaixonada.

- Sírius, você parece um fã de yaoi. – disse Hermione.

- Ya o quê?

- Esquece.

**Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. **

- Com que dinheiro?

- Ele deve ter roubado de um banco trouxa - sugeriu Hermione

- Ahh.

**Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época,**

- Não mudou muito. – disse Fred.

- Não mudou NADA. – disse Jorge.

**cheio de idéias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal,**

- Ele endoidou? É claro que existe- falou Neville.

**só existe o poder, e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem. **

- Tipo tu! – disse Lene.

**Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes.**

- Também, não deve ter capacidade de fazer nada direito. – disse Régulus.

**Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo**

- Ainda acho que o Snape é o mais Severo de toda Hogwarts! – disse James gargalhando logo em seguida, sozinho.

Ba, Tum, tsssss.

— **Quirrell estremeceu de repente **

- Esse ai precisa de um psicólogo- falou Remus.

Hermione, Neville, Lily e Harry riram.

— **Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade.**

- Que surpresa- falou Regulus, com uma voz sombria.

**Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de **_**Gringotes**_**, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Castigou-me, resolveu me vigiar mais de perto.**

- Sinto que tem coisa podre aí no meio. – disse Marlene.

**A voz de Quirrell foi morrendo. Harry lembrou-se de sua viagem ao Beco**

**Diagonal, como podia ter sido tão burro?**

- Calma Harry, isso é outra herança de seu pai – disse Sírius, como lamento.

- Não vamos esquecer quem é melhor aluno que quem aqui almofadinhas. – alertou James.

- Claro viado, a Lily e o Remus são os melhores, oras.

James revirou os olhos, mas não podia negar.

- Harry- disse Lily – Você não é burro, querido. Muitos adultos não desconfiaram de Quirrell e tenho certeza que todos os professores, apesar de alguns não quererem admitir, quiseram saber da sua ida ao beco diagonal. Todos os detalhes.

Harry assentiu para a mãe, contente. Não tinha pensado nisso.

- E Sirius, querido, você está certo. Eu e Remus somos os melhores alunos- falou Lily.

Lily piscou para Sirius.

James bufou.

**Ele vira Quirrell lá naquele dia, apertara a mão dele no Caldeirão Furado.**

- E de outras milhões de pessoas- falou Gina, pegando a mão do namorado.

**Quirrell praguejou baixinho.**

— **Eu não entendo... **

- Que novidade- resmungou Hermione.

**A Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebrá-lo?**

**A cabeça de Harry pensava a mil.**

- Não é só a Hermione que pensa na história! – disse Fred surpreso. Harry deu a língua ao ruivo.

(n/Gio: hmmmmmmm)

(N/Gabbs- é,to aqui de novo,problem?-: O.O OBG PELA IMAGEM MENTAL GIIO! O.O)

"_**O que quero acima de tudo no mundo,**_

- É ser feliz!

- Sirius, cala a boca- Lene falou.

_**neste momento, é encontrar a Pedra antes que Quirrell a encontre. Então se me olhar no espelho, devo me ver encontrando a Pedra, o que quer dizer que verei onde está escondida! **_

- Isso aí Harry! Orgulho da mamãe! – dizia Lily.

Harry corado e muitas risadas? Impressão sua, leitor.

- É um ótimo plano – sorriu James.

- Sim, definitivamente, é surpreendente para uma criança. – concordou Regulos

James olhou por um instante para o sonserino.

_**Mas como posso me olhar sem Quirrell perceber o que estou tramando?" **_

- Du Ru Ruuuu – os marotos fizeram musica de suspense.

James ainda olhava o sonserino.

**Harry tentou se deslocar para a esquerda, para se posicionar **

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA AAAAAAAAA! – Sirius caiu da cadeira de tanto rir

- Hmm, Harry estava procurando uma posição

- PELOS SAPATOS DE BOLINHS ROXAS E AZUIS DE MERLIM!

James, por que não para de encarar o sonserino?

**diante do espelho sem Quirrell notar, mas as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos estavam muito apertadas.**

- Alguém me leve até esse gaguinho farsante de m...

Todos encaravam Lily surpresos.

- NEM VENHAM FALAR NADA! EU SÓ QUERO SANGUE DESSE INFELIZ!

- Ok amor, calma, vamos nos acalmar, paz mundial, lembra? – dizia James, tentando acalmar a ruiva.

Ninguém podia culpá-la, afinal, ter seu filho preso por alguém "mal" não é exatamente o que as mães querem para seus filhos.

**Ele tropeçou e caiu.**

- Mongo.

**Quirrell não lhe deu atenção.**

- Mal educado.

**Continuou falando sozinho.**

- Eu já falei e repito: psicólogo- falou Remus.

- Cada louco com as suas manias né – disse Dorcas.

Remus e Dorcas coraram.

Own... O amor é lindo não?

— **O que é que o espelho faz? Como é que ele funciona? **

- Sexta, no bruxo repórter. – disse James com voz de apresentador de tele-jornal.

Sirius fez legal com o polegar para o amigo.

**Ajude-me, mestre.**

Um vento frio passou na sala.

**E para horror de Harry, uma voz respondeu, **

- É você, Satanás? – disse Sírius.

**e a voz parecia vir do próprio Quirrell.**

- Putz, o loco ainda tem dupla personalidade! – disse Gina.

— _**Use o menino... Use o menino...**_

- CARAMBA! Todos querem o corpo nu do Harry? – disse Frank, como o meme que vira a mesa, sabem?

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Só a Gina pode ter meu corpo nu!

...

Excesso de informações.

- COMO É QUE É POTTER?! – gritou Rony, com as orelhas já vermelhas.

- Eu disse algo? – disse Harry com os olhos arregalados.

- Ora seu...

- VAMOS VOLTAR A LER! – disse Harry, fazendo isso.

APENAX TENDU ALTU-PRESERVAÇAU (leia-se: Apenas tendo auto preservação).

**Quirrell voltou-se para Harry.**

— **É... Potter vem cá.**

- NÃO VÁ HARRY! – gritou Lene.

- Por quê? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Estupradores costumam chamar suas vítimas crianças assim! – disse assustada.

- Dá pra parar com essa paranoia? – disse o moreno envergonhado.

Onde estava à inocência daquele povo, meu Deus?

**E bateu palmas uma vez**

- Maluco!

**e as cordas que prendiam Harry caíram. Harry se levantou **

- Sempre. Não importa o que façam: o bem sempre se ergue de novo- falou Mione.

**sem pressa.**

- E porque teria?

— **Vem cá — repetiu Quirrell. — Olhe no espelho e me diga o que vê.**

- Seu reflexo? – tentou Sírius.

- É o espelho de Ojesed Sírius. – disse Remus cansado.

- Ah... Tinha esquecido, hehe.

**Harry foi até ele.**

_**"Preciso mentir, pensou desesperado". "Preciso olhar e mentir sobre o que vejo, é isso."**_

- Que feio Harryzito, mentir, e agora na frente da sua mãe. Tsk, tsk – disse Jorge.

- Eu daria um castigo nele Lily. – disse Fred.

A ruiva riu com os outros antes de responder.

- Ele pode fazer isso se for para salvar o mundo bruxo meninos.

Os gêmeos fizeram cara de decepção.

- Só a gente que não pode mentir, e já leva sermão da mãe? – perguntou Fred.

- Okay... – disse Jorge, triste.

- Chateado com a vida – resmungaram juntos

- Mas é uma sorte você ainda está aqui... porque você mentindo... não engana ninguém- falou Rony.

- Obrigado Rony.

- Sempre.

- Lembre Harry... – falou Fred mais baixo, sussurrando, para Gina não ouvir- Nossas aulas para ensinar você a mentir ainda estão de pé.

- Qualquer dia desses... Vocês me ajudam.

- Okay- falou Fred feliz, voltando ao lugar, e contando tudo ao irmão, aos sussurros.

**Quirrell aproximou-se de Harry pelas costas.**

- Covarde!

**Harry respirou o cheiro esquisito**

- E você ainda está vivo? Como?

**que parecia vir do turbante de Quirrell.**

- Dorgas Manolo.

- Aff,Sirius

**Fechou os olhos, **

- il suffit de fermer les yeux..¹- falou Sirius, com uma pronuncia perfeita.

Regulus olhou para Sirius, surpreso por ele estar usando francês. Não que ele achasse que Sirius não sabia falar (pelo contrário), mas... na frente de todos?

- Padfoot... Você sabe falar francês?- falou James surpreso.

- Ahn?- disse Sirius parecendo sair de um transe- Por que você acha isso?

- Talvez porque você acabou de falar como um Frances?- falou Remus com sarcasmo.

- Ah... Eu falei?- perguntou confuso, James cruzou os braços- Bem, não foi nada. Foi só algumas palavras. Eu não _consigo_ falar francês.

James relaxou um pouco. Padfoot não estava escondendo nada.

Mas Regulus não. Ele ficou com uma expressão de raiva, olhando para Sirius. Porque ele não falou a verdade?

**adiantou-se para se postar na frente do espelho, e tomou a abri-los.**

**A princípio viu a sua imagem pálida e apavorada. **

Todos, menos o Trio, estranharam. Harry não via os pais antes?

**Mas um segundo depois, a imagem sorriu para ele. Levou a mão ao bolso e tirou**

- Um revólver!

- Lene. Fica quieta- Dorcas brigou.

**uma pedra **

- A pedra filosofal!- falou Frank.

- É, era a pedra- confirmou Harry.

**cor de sangue. **

- Cor de sangue?- perguntou Lily- E como você sabe disso?

- Eu já cai e ralei o joelho, mãe- falou Harry, revirando os olhos.

- Ah- falou Lily.

Mas Lily foi a única a cair nessa desculpa esfarrapada, quer dizer, ele realmente caiu e ralou o joelho e sangrou, mas ele deve ter visto o sangue várias e várias vezes, por culpa de Duda e a gangue dele.

**Aí piscou e devolveu a pedra ao bolso **

- Terminou o livro!- brincou Harry, com um sorriso Maroto no rosto.

Todos começaram a reclamar, menos os Marotos, que sabem reconhecer uma brincadeira.

- PODEM PARAR! Harry, continue a ler! Sabemos que o livro não terminou ai- eles falaram.

Todos se viraram para Harry.

- Er... Culpado – falou Harry.

**e ao fazer isto, Harry sentiu uma coisa pesada**

- AI! É pesado- zombaram os gêmeos.

**cair dentro do seu bolso de verdade.**

- Como se fosse mágica – disse Neville fingindo surpresa.

**De alguma forma inacreditável **

_Inacreditável. Como quase tudo agora,_ pensou Regulus_, quem diria que eu estaria de bem com meu irmão e sentindo afeto por um __Potter__?_

_**estava de posse da Pedra .**_

- Porque esse é meu garotão! Foda que nem o pai! – disse James bagunçando os cabelos do filho.

- Er... Pontas? Você sabe que ele está do seu tamanho... Não sabe?

O que era verdade, os dois Potters estavam exatamente da mesma altura, o que deixava a imagem de um tratando o outro como bebê um tanto... Engraçada.

- Fazer o quê... – disse James. – Eles crescem rápido. – terminou fingindo secar uma lágrima.

Harry revirou os olhos e sorriu para o pai.

— **E então? — perguntou Quirrell impaciente. — O que é que você está vendo?**

- A sua cara de inútil, e não é nada agradável. – disse Dorcas.

- Tu morrendo- rosnou Remus, na mesma hora.

Todos, menos os Marotos e Lene, ficaram surpresos em como o Maroto, normalmente calmo, estava agressivo.

- Estou orgulhosa, Do! – sorriu Lene, quando se recuperou da fala de Remus.

**Harry armou-se de coragem.**

- Mostre o Griffyndor que há em você! – disse Sírius.

— **Estou me vendo apertando a mão de Dumbledore **

- Isso, continue assim!- Lily aplaudiu.

- Mãe? Anos atrás...

— **inventou. — Ganhei o campeonato das casas para Grifinória.**

- BOA! – gritaram os do passado.

Povo animado, hein...

- Harry, filho, não precisa sonhar com isso, é só fazer seu trabalho e esperar. Porque os Potter não perdem nada... Nunca- James falou, sorrindo.

Lily e Lene reviram os olhos.

**Quirrell xingou outra vez.**

- Olha o exemplo que tu tá dando pro meu filho! – disse Lily zangada.

— **Saia do meu caminho**

- Com prazer- disse Harry, frio.

— **disse. Quando Harry se afastou, sentiu a Pedra Filosofal comprimir **

- Ahn? Como assim?

**sua coxa. **

- Dumby e suas invenções – os Marotos reviraram os olhos.

_Lógico... Alguém puro... para pegar a pedra,_ pensou Frank.

**Será que tinha coragem **

- Lógico, ninguém dúvida, nem mesmo Malfoy, que você tem coragem- falou Rony.

- Uma coragem descomunal- acrescentou Mione.

Coragem descomunal?, pensou Lily, franzido o cenho.

**para tentar fugir?**

- Coragem pra fugir? – perguntou Régulus incrédulo.

- O verdadeiro corajoso sabe a hora de avançar, e a hora de retroceder. – disse sabiamente Snape, para espanto de todos.

Sírius revirou os olhos, _Ele deve saber disso porque vive fugindo da gente. _Mas não disse nada.

**Mas não dera cinco passos quando uma voz alta falou, embora os lábios de Quirrell não estivessem se mexendo.**

Os do passado estranharam.

- Sinistro – falou Alice.

— _**Ele está mentindo... Ele está mentindo...**_

- Bah, que vozinha mais dedo-duro. – disse Frank.

O trio de ouro encarou Frank com cara de : 'você nem imagina'

— **Potter, volte aqui! — gritou Quirrell — Diga-me a verdade!**

- Não... você ia querer que ele mentisse- ironizou Regulus, revirando os olhos.

**O que foi que você acabou de ver?**

- Uma cena muito estranha de você falando com uma voz do além – respondeu o moreno.

**A voz alta tomou a falar.**

- Intrometida!

— _**Deixe-me falar com ele...**_

- Você já está falando- disse Dorcas, histérica.

_**Cara a cara...**_

- Mas você é uma voz do além! NÃO TEM CARA! – disse Alice, como se querendo acreditar nas próprias palavras.

- Por favor, por favor – sussurram os do passado

— **Mestre, o senhor não está bastante forte!**

- Oh! – Lily arfou, agarrando a mão de James.

— _**Estou bastante forte... Para isso...**_

- Qualquer um estaria- falou Alice- Eu acho.

**Harry se sentiu como se o visgo do diabo o tivesse pregado no chão.**

Hermione tremeu.

**Não conseguia mover nem um músculo. **

- Por quê?- James perguntou, sem voz.

- Vocês lerão- disse Harry.

**Petrificado, viu Quirrell erguer os braços e começar a desenrolar o turbante.**

- CARAL~PIIIIIIIIII~ - disse Sírius. – strip tease nããão!

(N/G: resolvi censurar alguns palavrões para o caso de ter crianças lendo isso. Mas convenhamos: Não há criancinhas lendo isso, e já escrevemos coisas pirões, mas né)

(N/Gabbs: APOIADA,APOIADA)

(N/Biaa: Com criança, ela quer dizer um povo de oito anos, porque..)

**O que estava acontecendo? O turbante caiu. A cabeça de Quirrell parecia estranhamente pequena sem ele. **

Os gêmeos esboçaram um sorriso.

**Então ele virou de costas sem sair do lugar.**

- Isso é possível?

Harry acenou.

**Harry poderia ter gritado, mas não conseguiu produzir nem um som. **

Neville tomou um susto. O que faria um Harry, mesmo que um de onze anos, gritar? Mas isso não foi nada comparado a reação de Sirius:

- O QUE ESSE GRANDE FILHO DA MULHER QUE PRESTA SERVIÇOS SEXUAIS PARA A COMUNIDADE FEZ COM O MEU AFILHADO?! – gritou Sírius com muita raiva, ele tinha se afeiçoado ao menino, qual é, era seu afilhado!

Lily estava tremendo, e James tinha uma das mãos em punho, a outra sendo esmagada pela namorada.

Regulos estreitou os olhos, seus pensamentos voando.

**Onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell,**

- Não gostei dessa frase- Lily murmurou.

**havia um rosto,**

- COMO? – gritou Dorcas.

- Coisas de ser um bruxo, você vê cenas realmente perturbadoras – explicou Frank.

- Hagrid não me disse isso quando me salvou dos Dursleys. – disse Harry.

- Claro, ele queria que você viesse para nosso mundo, não é? Dã.

- Bom ponto.

**o rosto mais horrível que Harry já vira.**

Os gêmeos estavam com expressões idênticas e pensativas nas faces.

- Ok, o que foi? – disse Sírius, como sempre, impaciente.

Mas ao invés de responder, Fred e Jorge ficaram em pé em um instante, parecendo achar a resposta para um problema realmente difícil para a humanidade.

- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO HAVIA CONHECIDO A TIA MURIEL! – gritaram em sincronia.

- Hã? – disseram todos.

- Harry! – disse Fred apontando para o moreno – Você ainda não conhece a Tia Muriel, pelo menos não o Harry desse livro!

- Por isso esse era o rosto mais horrível que você já vira! – continuou Jorge – É a única resposta. – terminou como se fosse um gênio.

- Meu Deus, vocês realmente amam aquela mulher! – disse Hermione enquanto se ouvia risadas da maioria na sala.

Os gêmeos apenas deram de ombros.

Fazer o que, loucura não se segura.

**Era branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos**

- Não! Ele estava em Hogwarts? Ele viu você? Ele ficou perto de você esse tempo todo?- perguntou Neville horrorizado.

- Eu estou bem, agora. Obrigado Neville.

- Eu nunca soube a verdade toda...

**e fendas no lugar das narinas, como uma cobra.**

- Voldemort... – James falou, assombrado. Ele foi o primeiro a reconhecer por causa dos seus pais, famosos aurores.

- Voldemort... Perto do meu filhinho...

- O MEU AFILHADO NÃO, VOLDY!- Gritou Sirius, finalmente, saindo dos seus pensamentos.

- O HARRY NÃO- Falou Remus.

Harry sorriu para os dois.

- Harry... Me diz que você não ficou machucado- pediu Regulus.

- Err... Bem... não fiquei mais do que eu fico depois de um jogo de Quadribol- falou Harry.

Isso tranquilizou a todos um pouco, principalmente os pais, que estavam em estado de choque.

— _**Harry Potter...**_

- Sempre esse cara, que chato – brincou Jorge.

— **falou o rosto.**

- Não sabia que ele fazia chamada- brincou Harry, para aliviar o clima. Conseguindo.

- O certo não seria: 'falou a boca'? – disse Lene. – Porque né, 'falou o rosto' ficou estranho.

- O que seria o mundo sem algo estranho, até em um livro, Lene querida? – disse Sírius.

- Chato cachorro, deveras chato.

- Deveras? – arquejou Sirius, como se tivesse sido traído – Como pode falar algo assim? Chateado com você. Cabo amizade, cabo tudo.

- Tudo? – perguntou James, com um sorriso malicioso.

Lene e Sirius ignoraram James.

**Harry tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas pernas não obedeceram.**

— _**Está vendo no que me transformei?**_

- Eu não sou cego.

— **disse o rosto. — **_**Apenas uma sombra vaporosa.**_

- Mentira, nem sombra você é, tu viro uma parte de trás de uma cabeça de um gago fake. – disse Lene.

- Ok, ninguém pode negar: Quirrel só tem Voldemort na cabeça. – disse Lily.

Era pra rir NE gente, mas se num deu, num deu.

_**Só tenho forma quando posso compartir o corpo de alguém... **_

- Manage a três, ou suruba, vai saber.

- Vou te benzer garota.

- Compartir o corpo de alguém... – Regulus repitou, branco como um fantasma, ignorando Lene e James - Quando isso acontece, quem cede o corpo... No final, acaba morrendo.

_**Mas sempre houve gente disposta**_

- Depois de uns Crucios, com certeza...

_Como agora muita gente deve estar levando dos Comensais... principalmente os trouxas,_ pensou Harry.

_**a me deixar entrar no seu **_

- NÃO TERMINA A FRASE POXA! – disse James de olhos arregalados.

- NÃO VAI TER PUT~PIIIIIIIIII~IA NA SÉRIE! – gritou Hermione, corada.

James pareceu aliviado.

- Foi mal gente, convivência com o Sírius ferra com a gente.

- Eu é quem digo! – sussurou Lene

_**Coração**_

- Awn que romântico – disse Alice, brincando.

Harry enxugou uma lagrima imaginaria: 'estou tão comovido'

_**e na sua mente... O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceu, nessas últimas**_

_**semanas... Você viu o fiel**_

- E covarde.

_**Quirrell bebendo-o por mim na floresta... E uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu...**_

- Por que os vilões sempre explicam seus planos para os mocinhos, antes de tentar matá-los, ou sei lá? – disse Dorcas.

Ninguém soube responder.

- Vai ver é pra chamar atenção – disse Régulus.

- Ou por que eles secretamente acham que seus planos são uma merda – desculpe Lily, por favor abaixe a varinha,obrigado – e querem uma segunda opinião, mas claramente eles não poderiam pedir a qualquer um,NE? Então, é tipo: vamos lá meu caro inimigo, o que acha desse tenebroso plano!?

Todos bateram palmas – apenas zoando- para Frank.

- Espera. Criar um corpo?- Lene perguntou, horrorizada.

_**Agora... Por que você não me dá **_

- Não vou comentar nada – falou Sirius.

_**essa pedra no seu bolso?**_

- Por que você retornaria e acabaria com o mundo bruxo se eu fizesse isso? – arriscou Harry sarcasticamente.

- Algo assim – concordou Hermione, sorrindo para o 'irmão'.

**Então ele sabia. **

- Ele sempre sabe – resmungou Harry e então foi como se uma lanterna se acendesse em cima de sua cabeça: _ele sempre sabe._

**A sensibilidade voltou repentinamente as pernas de Harry. **

- Graças a Merlin!

**Ele cambaleou para trás.**

— _**Não seja tolo **_**— rosnou o rosto. **

- O único que não é tolo ai é o Harry.

— _**É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim... **_

- Nunca!

_**Ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais...**_

James abraçou Lily.

_**Eles morreram suplicando piedade...**_

- CALÚNIA! – gritou James. – EU MORRI LUTANDO!

- Como tu sabe? – disse Lene, curiosa.

- Simples, eu sou eu, e eu sei que eu morreria assim, porque eu me entendo. E eu sei que Lily também faria isso.

Lily acenou com a cabeça.

- Chocada com sua sabedoria – falou Dorcas.

— **MENTIRA! — gritou Harry **

James e Lily sorriram para Harry.

**inesperadamente.**

- Isso aí! Defende teus pais filhão! – disse James, mais para zuar o filho mesmo.

POR QUE QUEM NÃO AMA ZUAR NOSSO HEROIZINHO PITUTINHO,NÉ?

**Quirrell estava andando de costas para ele,**

- E ele tem costa?- Dorcas perguntou confusa.

- Tomara que caia – disse Gina.

- Isso não é roupa trouxa?

Um tapa na cabeça de Sirius e todo mundo aplaude, até mesmo Snape! (dã).

**de modo que Voldemort pudesse vê-lo. O rosto malvado sorria agora.**

- Que medo...

— _**Que comovente... **_**— sibilou. — **_**Sempre dei valor à coragem...**_

- Não. Você sempre puniu a coragem- falou Regulus, irritado.

_**E, menino, seus pais foram corajosos.**_

- A gente sabe – disseram Lily e James.

- Modéstia a parte – começou Regulos – Se vocês são tão ou quase tão corajosos como o filho... – ele assobiou, como se isso terminasse a frase.

- Obrigada – sorriu Lily

James estreitou os olhos para o sonserino (de novo), mas dessa vez pareceu tomar uma decisão.

- Você é legal – ele disse – Obrigada, Regulos.

Todo mundo tava tipo assim: MASOQ O.o Bebeu garoto?

Regulos encarou James por um segundo, antes de abrir um enorme sorriso, ele não se importava de ser ou não legal para Potter, mas aquilo abriu uma brecha para o que ele sempre pensou dele, ele era justo, afinal de contas, e era o melhor amigo de seu irmão _e_ pai do menino com quem criara uma infinidade tremenda.

_**Matei seu pai primeiro**_

Lily ficou branca. Uma coisa era saber que ela e James iriam morrer. Outra era ouvir Harry ler Voldemort falando da morte de James.

_**e ele me enfrentou com coragem... **_

As faces de todos ficaram sombrias.

Lily apertou a mão do namorado, como se dissesse: realmente me salvou até o último minuto, meu herói. Bom, SE Lily fosse de falar isso, o aperto foi mais como: Obrigada. Eu te amo, mesmo você sendo convencido.

Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, mas parecia se recusar a chorar,ela viu o sorriso metido que seu namorado abrira e bufou, abraçando-o. Oh, ela o amava tanto!

E Harry!

Era tão incomodo ver o que ele passava e o que ele ainda iria passar sem estar ao seu lado, sem poder lhe dar conselhos e broncas, sem poder agir como uma mãe e como uma amiga... Ela daria tudo para poder mudar o que ele passara! Ela olhou pelo canto do olho para o filho, e fez uma pergunta-afirmação silencioso: eu posso estar morta, mas eu sei que eu não lhe deixei, Harry, meu filho, eu nunca o deixaria. Não é?

Harry sorriu orgulhoso para James, que devolveu com um sorriso satisfeito.

Se fosse preciso, realmente morreria de novo por Harry e Lily, sua família. Eles eram tudo o que ele precisava para viver, e naquele momento seu coração parecia feito de chumbo, por que ele pensou em Sirius.

Sirius nunca teve uma real família, mas ele formou uma com James, Lily, Harry, Remus, _e o traidor_. E então ele perdeu a parte mais importante de sua família, seus irmãos, James e Lily. E junto a eles outro membro de sua 'família', Peter.

James pensou em como teria sido para Sirius, sem contato com Remus, com a dor da perda nos ombros e sem poder ficar com Harry, pelo amor de Merlim! James olhou em pânico para o amigo que parecia estar fazendo força para ficar indiferente, oh Paddifot!

_**Mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... **_

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. Como assim?

Regulos estreitou os olhos, o Senhor das Trevas, Lord do Escuro, iria _poupar_ uma – sem ofensa – sangue ruim?!Tinha algo ali.

Regulus e Snape se encararam.

- Discutimos mais tarde- falou Severus para Regulus.

Regulus assentiu.

_**Estava tentando protegê-lo...**_

- Bem coisa de Lily mesmo – disse Alice abraçando a amiga.

- Bem coisa da MINHA mulher perfeita – disse James puxando a namorada de Alice, e beijando-a, logo em seguida.

- Bem coisa da ruiva que parece um pimentão de tão corada agora – disse Sírius, o que era verdade, a ruiva estava realmente vermelha, feliz por saber que conseguiu proteger seu filho, mas sempre fora consideravelmente tímida quanto a elogios.

Snape olhava para aquela cena, ele amava Lily! Se ela ficasse com ele... Por que James Perfeito Potter existia!?

_**Agora me dê a pedra, a não ser que queira que a morte dela tenha sido em vão.**_

-Harry – disse Lily, virando-se para o filho – Se você estiver seguro, acredite, eu não morri em vão, você é uma das coisas mais importantes pra mim! Eu te amo muito, nunca pense que você é o culpado da morte minha e do seu pai, nós te amamos, e faríamos qualquer coisa no mundo para te ver feliz e saudável. – Terminou, e James assentiu para confirmar que ele também pensava assim.

Harry abraçou os pais, muito emocionado com isso, ele queria mais do que tudo mudar o destino que eles tiveram, ele queria ter tempo para conviver com sua família, queria ter tempo para realmente ter uma família, para o amar, repreender, dar carinho, e coisas de família, e agora ele podia, ele faria de tudo para que conseguisse!

James transfigurou aquele sofá para poder dar lugar à três pessoas, e assim a família Potter ficou unida ali, feliz e viva.

— **Nunca!**

- Bom garoto – murmurou James, embora sua mão esteja apertada em punho de preocupação.

**Harry saltou para a porta em chamas, **

- O que não foi muito prudente- resmungou Gina.

**mas Voldemort gritou:**

— _**AGARRE-O!**_

**E, no instante seguinte, Harry sentiu a mão de Quirrell fechar-se em torno de seu pulso. **

- SOLTA AGORA ELE SEU... – disse... REMUS?!

- Remus! Acalme-se! Não xingue esse "gaguinho fake" idiota. – disse Dorcas.

- É... Você tem razão.

- Depois ainda diz que é só amizade. – disse Sírius.

Remus revirou os olhos, enquanto Dorcas corava _muito_. Por ela não seria apenas amizade, aquele pensamento lhe fez lhe auto-tapear o que fez R_e_mus a observar com curiosidade.

- Não posso mais concordar com minha adorada amiga?- perguntou Remus, deixando Dorcas ainda mais corada.

Sirius balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

**E, ao mesmo tempo, uma dor fria como uma agulhada **

- Uma agulha é fria?

- Quer experimentar?

**queimou sua cicatriz, parecia que sua cabeça ia se rachar em dois,**

- Mas, se vermos por um lado, ela já é rachada. – disse Frank, se referindo á cicatriz.

Alguns riram, meio tensos pela cena que se desenvolvia no livro.

Hermione olhou para Harry preocupada. Nunca tinha dado muita atenção as dores da cicatriz dele. Estava sempre reclamando que ele não conseguia fechar a mente, mas não tinha ideia que ele sentia isso tudo.

- Desculpe, Harry. Por quando eu briguei que você não se esforçava muito em Oclumência.

- Sem problemas, Mione. Eu realmente podia tentar mais.

É claro que todos os outros, menos Rony, voaram nessa conversa.

**ele berrou, lutando com todas as forças**

- O que não era muito, né Harryzito?- zoou Fred, dando uma piscadela para Harry no final, mostrando sua intenção.

- Não era mesmo. Mas você também não era muito forte, né?

**e, para sua surpresa, Quirrell largou-o. **

- Ahn?

**A dor em sua cabeça diminuiu,**

- Ainda bem.

**ele olhou alucinado à volta para ver onde fora Quirrell**

- Importante saber- concordou Frank.

**e o viu dobrar de dor, examinando os dedos, eles se enchiam de bolhas, diante dos seus olhos.**

- Pra aprender a não mexer com um Potter! – disse James.

- Você também queima as pessoas apenas com um toque James? – perguntou Sírius.

-... Cala a boca, Cachorro.

Remus fez um barulho de coice.

— _**Agarre-o! Agarre-o!**_

- Disco arranhado!- falou Sirius.

- Disco? Que coisa antiga... - Hermione zoou.

— **esganiçou-se Voldemort outra vez e Quirrell investiu, derrubando Harry no chão, caindo por cima dele, as duas mãos apertando o pescoço do menino,**

Lily, James, Remus, Sírius, Hermione, Ron, Neville e Régulus, sim, Régulus, estavam com olhares ferozes em direção ao livro.

- Seu idiota, tomara que morra e apodreça no inferno – disse Lene.

**a cicatriz de Harry quase o cegava de dor, **

- QUASE!- berrou Harry, antes que alguém falasse mais alguma coisa. contudo ele via Quirrell urrar de agonia.

- Tipo uma competição: quem sofre mais.

**contudo ele via Quirrell urrar de agonia.**

- Tipo uma competição: quem sofre mais.

- Não foi um a boa visão- admitiu Harry.

- Harry, Harry... Qualquer coisa que tenha Quirrell não é uma boa visão...

— **Mestre, não posso segurá-lo. Minhas mãos. Minhas mãos!**

- ENTÃO LARGA IDIOTA!

- Quero é que sua mão caia no...

- REMUS LUPIN!

**E Quirrell, embora prendendo Harry no chão com os joelhos,**

- FILHO DA PUTA!

- James... Não fique falando isso, embora você tenha razão.

- Mas Lily...

- Sem mas.

**largou seu pescoço e arregalou os olhos,**

- Feito um idiota- falou Sirius.

**perplexo, para as palmas das mãos, elas pareciam queimadas, vermelhas, em carne viva.**

- Mexa com Harry e ganhe isso. – disse Dorcas, meio que indiretamente para os gêmeos.

- Não se preocupe, isso é só com Voldemort, e não é pra sempre não. – "respondeu" Jorge.

- É, você tá ferrado Harry, uma manada de ruivos ciumentos, e você não pode fazer nada para se defender. – concluiu ela.

Harry apenas suspirou derrotado e voltou a Ler.

Esse garoto com medo da morte? MAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUAH UAHUAHAHAU #CHOREI

— **Então o mate, seu tolo, **

- Igual a você, Voldemort!

**e acabe com isso! — guinchou Voldemort.**

**Quirrell levantou a mão para jogar uma praga letal, **

Lily soluçou.

**mas Harry, por instinto, **

- Adoro o seu instinto- falou Gina.

Entendam como quiserem.

**esticou as mãos e agarrou a cara de Quirrell.**

- WHAT?

- Esperem e entenderão...

— **AAAAI!**

**Quirrell saiu de cima dele,**

- Funcionou- falou, meio perguntando, Remus.

**seu rosto se encheu de bolhas também, e então Harry entendeu: Quirrell não podia tocar sua pele,**

- AHHH... Mas por quê?

**sem sofrer dores terríveis,**

- TOMA GAGUINHO DE M...

- ENTENDEMOS SÍRIUS! – disse Lily.

- Chateada com sua democracia – resmungou Lene

**sua única chance era dominar Quirrell, causar-lhe dor suficiente para impedi-lo de lançar feitiços.**

- Simples, mas eficaz – comentou Régulus.

Harry corou, quantas vezes aquele sonserino havia o elogiado?!

**Harry ficou em pé de um salto, agarrou Quirrell pelo braço e segurou-o com toda a força que pôde.**

- O que, de novo, não era muito- brincou Jorge.

**Quirrell berrou **

- Escandaloso!

**e tentou se desvencilhar, a dor na cabeça de Harry estava aumentando, ele não conseguia enxergar, **

- Agora que eu não conseguia enxergar.

- Piorou?- Remus perguntou.

- Um pouco...

**ouvia os gritos terríveis de Quirrell**

- Não podem ser piores que os de Lily- falou Sirius.

- Eu que o diga- concordou James.

**e os berros de Voldemort **_**"MATE-O! MATE-O!" **_**e outras vozes,**

- Outras vozes?

**talvez dentro **

- Do que?- Sirius estava votando ao normal.

- Sirius deixe eu ler.

**de sua própria cabeça,**

- Será que você estava paranóico?- Jorge perguntou falsamente pensativo.

- Não, Jorge.

**chamando "Harry! Harry"!**

- Que confusão! – disse Alice.

**Sentiu o braço de Quirrell desprender-se**

- Finalmente!

**com força de sua mão, **

Mão, que no momento, Gina estava agarrada.

**teve certeza de que tudo estava perdido **

- Dramático- bufou Gina.

Harry sorriu.

**e mergulhou na escuridão, **

- Na escuridão não!- choramingaram os gêmeos.

**cada vez mais profunda.**

- Positividade, Harry!

**Alguma coisa dourada **

- Dourada?- Regulus perguntou.

**estava brilhando logo acima dele.**

- NÃO SIGA A LUZ! – gritou Sírius.

**O pomo!**

- Hã?

- NESSE CASO, SIGA A LUZ! E GANHE O JOGO! – disse James, com os olhos brilhando.

- Que jogo?- perguntou Lily, confusa.

James deu de ombros.

- COMO É QUE ALGUEM VE UM POMO NO MEIO DO NADA?!

**Tentou agarrá-lo,**

- Vai Harry! Vai Harry!- Lene, Dorcas e os Marotos torceram.

**mas seus braços estavam muito pesados. **

- Ele endoidou de vez!- falou Neville- Harry, nada em você era pesado. Se bem que ainda não é.

**Piscou os olhos. Não era o pomo. **

- Ah... - disse James decepcionado.

Apenas loucura, amigo.

**Eram óculos. **

- Harry! Quer ir comigo ao local branco, com um tiozinho bem legal, ele vai te examinar rapidinho, e depois vamos tomar sorvete, que tal?- Mione falou.

- Eu não sou louco, Mione- resmungou Harry- E não, eu não vou. Eu sei que o é um psicólogo.

Todos riram.

**Que estranho.**

- Claro, por que óculos são mais anormais que pomos de ouro,se um trouxa ver um óculos vai ser mais ou menos assim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HH VIERAM NOS MATAR, FOGE FOGE COM O SUPERMANN (8)

- _SILÊNCIO! _Cantar essa musica é sacanagem!

**Piscou os olhos outra vez. O rosto sorridente de Alvo Dumbledore **

- Dumby?- perguntou Sirius- É agora que eu não estou entendendo nada mesmo!

**entrou em foco curvado sobre ele.**

- MEU DEUS! DUMBLEDORE É DEUS?! Gritou Lene, viajando legal.

- TEMOS QUE FAZER UM TESTE PARA ENTRAR NO CEU?! – Sirius pulou no trem do vai e vem da Lene ( não maliciem u..u)

- CHATEADA COM A V...MORTE!

— **Boa tarde, Harry — disse Dumbledore.**

- BOA TARDE? DEPOIS DE QUASE MORRER, VER 'VOLDEMORT', DESCOBRIR QUE UM PROFESSOR IDIOTA ERA DO MAL E UM GAGO FALSO, CONSEGUIR SALVAR, OU NÃO, A PEDRA FILOSOFAL, E AINDA SABER QUE ESTAVA ERRADO SOBRE SNAPE, O SENHOR DIZ SÓ: BOA TARDE?! – gritou Lily exasperada.

- Queria o que amiga?'Gostou da experiência, Harryzito?'

- Eu avisei que o grito dela doía- falou James para todos do presente. Eles assentiram.

- Parece com o grito de Harry- brincou Jorge- Eu ainda me lembro do grito do quinto ano dele.

Harry corou.

- Que grito?- Sirius e James perguntaram juntos.

- NENHUM!- gritou Harry.

**Harry fixou o olhar nele. Então se lembrou.**

- Lá vem... – resmungou Rony.

— **Professor! A Pedra! Foi **

- Aquele louco e burro, vulgo Quirrell- falou Lily.

**Quirrell! Ele apanhou a Pedra! Professor, depressa...**

- Determinado – sorriu Remus

— **Acalme-se, menino, **

- Como ele queria que você ficasse calmo?- perguntou Sirius.

- Ele só queria que eu deixasse ele me explicar o que aconteceu e depois perguntasse- esclareceu Harry.

**você está um pouco atrasado. **

- Não, quem estava atrasado foi você, Dumbledore- falou Gina.

**Quirrell não apanhou a Pedra.**

— **Então quem apanhou? **

- Boa pergunta.

**Professor? Eu...**

— **Harry, por favor, relaxe ou Madame Pomfrey vai mandar me expulsar.**

- Nunca pensei que Dumbledore pudesse ser expulso por alguém de algum lugar, o cara parece foda demais pra isso. – disse Frank.

- Eu pensei que ele não pudesse porque era o diretor- falou Alice.

- Se alguém pode o expulsar, é a Madame Pomfrey, com certeza- falaram os Marotos dando de ombros.

- O único que manipula a Madame Pomfrey é Harry – suspiraram os gêmeos com inveja

**Harry engoliu em seco e olhou a sua volta. Percebeu que devia estar na ala do hospital.**

- Tipo assim, mais frequentada pelo Harry do que o dormitório. – disse Neville.

- Como é que é Sr. Potter? – disse Lily.

- Valeu Neville. – disse Harry cansado.

- Por nada amigo.

- Se explique, Sr. Potter- falou Lily, cruzando os braços numa altitude muito parecida com a de Gina. Harry riu- E nada de rir, Potter.

- Err... Bem... Eu adoro a Madame Promfrey e vou para lá muitas vezes, para conversar com ela.

- Eu sei que isso é mentira, mas eu vou deixar passar dessa vez.

**Achava-se deitado numa cama com lençóis de linho brancos**

- Que tédio... Ter que ficar ouvindo do lançou da cama de Harry... Onde eu fui parar?- Jorge falou dramático.

**e do seu lado havia uma mesa atulhada do que parecia ser a metade da loja de doces.**

- Fãs do meu filhão! – disse James.

- ELE TÁ NO PRIMEIRO ANO!

- Grande coisa, quando eu me machucava no quadribol, no SEGUNDO ano, eu já ganhava presentinhos de fãs.

- Mas o Harry é o Harry, e os presentes eram de amigos. – disse Gina. – Né amor?

- Hum? Ah, sim... Claro... Vamos ler? VAMOS! – respondeu o moreno. Muito rápido... Hum. Ai tem coisa.

— **Presentes dos seus amigos**

Harry sorriu em agradecimento para Rony, Hermione, Neville, Fred e Jorge.

**e admiradores — esclareceu Dumbledore, sorrindo. — Aquilo que aconteceu nas masmorras**

- Nada demais, sabe? Só uma luta que tinha Você- Sabe- Quem em um corpo e um menino de 11 anos, que por acaso é meu filho- falou Lily, irritada.

**entre você e o professor Quirrell é segredo absoluto, **

- Hogwarts não tem segredo- falou Alice.

Sirius, James e Remus se entreolharam, sorrindo. Lene percebeu, mas deu de ombros, já sabia o que eles faziam.

**por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe. **

- Típico, esse povo não sabe ficar quieto ou viver sem falar da vida dos outros. – disse Remus.

**Acredito que os nossos amigos, os Srs. Fred e Jorge Weasley**

- NÓS! – disseram eles. – Em carne, osso e sedução.

Todos reviraram os olhos.

- Dumby intrometido! Duvido que tenha trocado mais de três palavras com os gêmeos, ou melhor, algumas detenções- brincou Sirius.

**foram os responsáveis pela tentativa de lhe mandar um assento de vaso sanitário. **

Os marotos fizeram beicinho, então os gêmeos fizeram a brincadeira... Realmente, a concorrência estava pesada agora. De brincadeira, é claro.

Afinal, os Marotos e os gêmeos era aliados. E o grande plano deles envolvia um certo pergaminho com azarações contra os Dursley.

**Com certeza acharam que você ia achar engraçado.**

- Quem não acharia algo que nós fazemos não engraçado? – perguntou Jorge, modestamente. É claro.

**Madame Pomfrey, porém, achou que poderia ser pouco higiênico e o confiscou.**

- Por que será?

- Ela ficou com inveja da nossa genialidade, na verdade- falou Fred.

— **Há quanto tempo estou aqui?**

- Bastante tempo- falou Neville.

— **Três dias.**

- Ah, foi pouco até- falou James, relaxado- Já fiquei mais por causa de Quadribol.

**O Sr. Ronald Weasley e a Srta. Granger vão se sentir muito aliviados por você ter voltado a si, **

- Claro- falou Mione.

- Quem não sentiria quando um irmão que estava em coma por dias acordasse?- completou Rony.

**estavam muitíssimo preocupados.**

- Sempre.

— **Mas, professor, a Pedra...**

- RELAXA UM POUCO! – disse Dorcas.

— **Já vi que você não se deixa distrair. Muito bem. A Pedra. O Professor**

**Quirrell não conseguiu tirá-la de você. Cheguei a tempo de impedir que isto acontecesse, embora você estivesse se defendendo muito bem sozinho, devo dizer.**

- Claro, ele é... – disse James.

- UM POTTER, já sabemos – disseram a maioria, e James sorriu satisfeito. Seu recado estava dado.

— **O senhor chegou lá? Recebeu a coruja de Hermione?**

— **Devemos ter cruzado no ar. Assim que cheguei a Londres, tornou-se claro para mim que o lugar onde deveria estar era aquele de onde acabara de sair. Cheguei a tempo de tirar Quirrell de cima de você...**

- Dumbledore é muito foda cara.

— **Então foi o senhor.**

- Nãããão! Um espírito divino veio do céu e salvou sua vida – disse Régulus sarcasticamente.

— **Receei que tivesse chegado tarde demais.**

— **Quase chegou eu não poderia ter mantido Quirrell afastado da Pedra por muito mais tempo..**

- Acho que ele tava falando de você cabeção! – disse Remus.

- A cicatriz deve afetar o raciocínio. – disse Sírius.

- Ou ele se importa antes com essas coisas e os amigos do que com ele próprio, como pessoas que eu conheço. – disse Frank olhando acusador para James, que apenas sorriu culpado.

— **Não da Pedra, menino, de você.**

Remus sorriu, vitorioso.

**O esforço que você fez quase o matou. Por um instante terrível, receei que tivesse matado.**

Lily ofegou com a hipótese, seu coração apertou. Harry percebendo isso, deu um beijo na bochecha da mãe e sorriu, dizendo:

- Eu estou aqui mãe, graças a você.

Isso a emocionou e relaxou.

**Quanto à Pedra, ela foi destruída.**

- DESTRUIDA?!

— **Destruída! — exclamou Harry sem entender — Mas o seu amigo... Nicolau Flamel...**

— **Ah! Você já ouviu falar no Nicolau? — perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo encantado. — Você fez mesmo a coisa certa, não foi? Bom, Nicolau e eu tivemos uma conversinha e concordamos que assim era melhor.**

- Será que o Dumbledore não obrigou o Flamel a fazer isso? – perguntou Dorcas assustada.

- Nããão. – disse Frank fazendo gesto de descaso – Ele não faria isso. – parou um momento – Faria?

Ninguém respondeu.

— **Mas isto quer dizer que ele e a mulher vão morrer, não é?**

- Harry sempre se preocupando com os outros, é incrível! – disse Gina.

— **Eles têm elixir suficiente para deixar os negócios em ordem e então, é, eles vão morrer.**

**Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry.**

- Quem não ficaria?

— **Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza de que isto parece incrível, mas para Nicolau e Perenelle, na verdade, é como se fossem deitar depois de um dia muito, muito longo.**

- Põe longo nisso – disse Rony.

- Eles só podiam ter decidido um pouquinho antes... Antes de Você- Sabe- Quem resolver pegar a pedra, sabe?- falou Alice.

**Afinal para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas uma grande**

**aventura seguinte.**

- Essas frases efeito do Dumbledore são incríveis, não são? – disse Remus.

**Você sabe, a Pedra não foi uma coisa tão boa assim. Todo o dinheiro**

- Dinheiro não é tão importante, como todos pensam.

**e a vida que a pessoa poderia querer! As duas coisas que a maioria dos seres humanos escolheriam em primeiro lugar.**

Todos concordaram.

**O problema é que os humanos têm o condão de escolher exatamente as coisas que são piores para eles.**

Snape sentiu alguns pares de olhos sob si. Mas o que poderia fazer? Ele não simplesmente 'escolheu' andar com os sonserinos que andava porque gostava, era porque no fundo se sentia protegido ali.

Sírius encarava Régulus, e esse desviava o olhar. Mas agora aquilo já estava resolvido, Régulus sempre soube o que era realmente certo, só precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo.

- Sabem... Dumbledore não estava falando só de ser Comensal ou não... – falou Harry, depois de um momento de silêncio.

**Harry ficou ali deitado, sem encontrar o que responder.**

- Para algumas coisas não existem respostas, Harry- falou Remus, suavemente.

**Dumbledore cantarolou um pouquinho e sorriu para o teto. **

- Louco – murmuraram alguns rindo.

— **Professor? — disse Harry, — Estive pensando... Professor, mesmo que a Pedra tenha sido destruída, Vol... Quero dizer, o Senhor-Sabe-Quem...**

- Agora ele inventa de chamar de Você- Sabe- Quem!- reclamou Rony.

— **Chame-o de Voldemort. **

- Então, a culpa de eu ter que ouvir você chamando ele pelo nome é de Dumbledore?- perguntou Rony para Harry.

**Sempre chame as coisas pelo nome que têm. O medo de um nome aumenta o medo da coisa em si.**

- Dá-lhe Dumby! – disseram os marotos.

— **Sim, senhor. Bem, Voldemort vai tentar outras maneiras de voltar, não vai? Quero dizer, ele não foi de vez, foi?**

Lily sorriu triste, não, Voldemort não se foi de vez, e o pior é que sobraria para Harry aturá-lo por mais tempo. Ela odiava essa condição do filho.

— **Não, Harry, não foi. Continua por aí em algum lugar, talvez procurando outro corpo para compartilhar... Sem estar propriamente vivo ele não pode ser morto.**

- Que complicado – comentou Dorcas.

**Abandonou Quirrell à morte,**

Todos fizeram caretas com a falta de piedade citada.

**ele demonstra a mesma falta de piedade tanto com os amigos quanto com os inimigos. **

- Verdade- Snape disse, pela primeira vez, pensando se realmente valia a pena ser um comensal.

**No entanto, Harry, embora você talvez tenha apenas retardado a volta dele ao poder, da próxima vez só precisaremos de outro alguém que esteja preparado para lutar o que parece ser uma batalha perdida. E se ele for retardado repetidamente, ora, talvez nunca retome o poder.**

- Harry deveria aprender a ser positivo com o Dumbledore – disse Neville, no que foi apoiado por muitos, e Harry deu a língua ao amigo.

_Isso é uma lógica torta, _Frank refletiu.

**Harry concordou com um gesto, mas parou na mesma hora, porque o aceno fez lhe doer a cabeça. **

Lily torceu os lábios em sinal de desaprovação.

**Então disse:**

— **Professor, há outras coisas que gostaria de saber, se o senhor puder me dizer...**

- Com certeza ele pode. – disse Frank. – Dumbledore sabe tudo.

Ninguém discordou.

**Coisas que eu gostaria de saber, a verdade...**

— **A verdade — suspirou Dumbledore — é uma coisa bela e terrível, e,**

**portanto deve ser tratada com grande cautela. Mas, vou responder às suas perguntas, a não ser que haja uma boa razão para não fazê-lo, caso em que eu peço que me perdoe. Não vou, é claro, mentir.**

- Olhando pelo lado positivo, ele não vai mentir. – disse Dorcas.

- É, você pode ficar se remoendo de curiosidade, que eu sei que você tem de sobra Harry, mas pelo menos ele não vai mentir. – disse Gina revirando os olhos.

- Eu achei a decisão de Dumbledore a melhor, a mentira sempre piora as coisas. – disse Harry, encerrando o assunto.

— **Bom... Voldemort disse que só matou minha mãe porque ela tentou impedi-lo de me matar. Mas por que, afinal, ele iria querer me matar?**

- Essa é difícil, aposto que é uma das proibidas de responder – disse Sírius.

**Dumbledore suspirou muito profundamente desta vez.**

— **Que pena, a primeira coisa que você me pergunta, eu não vou poder**

**responder. **

- RÁ! Não disse? Podem me pagar! – disse Sírius.

- Mas ninguém apostou cachorro. – disse James.

- Ah... Não? Bah... Não é hoje que eu fico rico.

- Sirius, você é rico- Regulus falou.

- Não, é claro que não. Mamãe- Sirius falou a palavra com desdém- Não lhe falou?- perguntou- Eu perdi tudo que tinha no banco, quando fugi. O único dinheiro que eu tenho é o dos Potter.

Regulus ficou atordoado: era informação demais. Se ele fugisse aconteceria isso com ele também? Provavelmente.

**Não hoje. Não agora...**

- Não amanhã... Não nessa vida...

**Você vai saber, um dia... Por ora tire isso da cabeça, Harry.**

- Olha pra QUEM ele pede isso. – disse Neville.

**Quando você for mais velho... Sei que detesta ouvir isso... Mas quando estiver pronto, você vai saber.**

Harry sentiu olhares curiosos sob si, mas resolveu ignorá-los, e continuar a ler, pois sabia que era melhor deixar os livros falarem certas coisas.

**E Harry entendeu que não ia adiantar insistir.**

- Não com Dumbledore.

— **Mas por que Quirrell não podia me tocar?**

- Porque o que vem de baixo não te atinge menino, recalque vem e volta. Dois beijos. – disse Lene em mais um de seus momentos retardados. Mas né.

— **Sua mãe morreu para salvar você. **

Harry sorriu para a mãe, que abraçou o filho. Todos olhavam a cena pensando como eles realmente já se amavam com tão pouco tempo de encontro.

**Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor. **

- Também, quem vai querer amar uma coisa dessas? – disse Sírius.

- A sua prima querida, Bellatrix? – disse Neville, com ódio e rancor da voz.

- Bella não é uma 'prima querida', nunca foi e... – disse Sírius, mas foi interrompido por Régulus.

- Nem eu gostava dela, mas o que ela fez? E o que ela tem a ver com isso?

Neville ficou calado, como todo o resto. O livro falaria.

Sirius perguntaria mais, porém no momento começava a ter mais um dos seus flashback:

_- Sirius! Regulus!- Chamou Walburga, impaciente como sempre- Bella veio ver vocês._

_Bella, na verdade, era Bellatrix Black, prima deles, nove anos mais velha do que Sirius. Mas, mesmo sendo da família, Sirius sempre se assustava com a maldade da prima, ao contrário da sua mãe, que parecia a adorar. Às vezes, Sirius tinha impressão, que Walburga gostava mais de Bellatrix do que dele mesmo, o que o deixava triste, mesmo que fosse acostumado. De qualquer jeito, não gostava da visita da sua prima, sempre acontecia algo que o deixava chateado e- faltando dois dias pro Natal- tudo o que Sirius menos queria era ficar triste._

_Mas, não podendo evitar a visita da prima, Sirius saiu do seu quarto, que ficava ao lado do de Regulus, para receber a prima. Parando somente para chamar o irmão antes._

_- Reg?- bateu no quarto do menor._

_- Six? O que foi?- falou, abrindo a porta._

_- Bella veio visitar a gente._

_Regulus fechou a cara. Da última vez que Bella veio o ver, ela roubou o seu pedaço do bolo. O último pedaço. Fora que ele sabia que o irmão não gostava muito da prima - apesar de não saber o motivo._

_- Vem, precisamos ir- falou o maior, já puxando o menor._

_- Bella? Onde você está?- gritou Sirius depois de já ter andando metade da casa._

_- Bem atrás de você- falou ela baixinho._

_Virando, Sirius viu a prima, que vestia longas vestes bruxas._

_- Veio me dar meu presente de natal?- perguntou Sirius, com uma voz infantil._

_- Não, não. Vi para pegar o meu- falou Bella, rolando os olhos- Mas a minha mãe achou que eu devia o presente de vocês._

_Ela entregou um embrulho para Sirius e um para Regulus, que abriu, contente._

_- Não abra logo o seu Sirius. É uma cobra. Se quiser, compre um lugar para ela ficar antes. Ou melhor, solte ela em alguns trouxas._

_- Obrigado- falou com sarcasmo._

_Bellatrix não ligou para o sarcasmo do primo._

_- Regulus, eu já volto, ok? Eu só vou pegar o presente de Bella, quer que eu pegue o seu também?_

_- Quero. Ele 'tá em cima da mesa._

_Sirius chegou ao quarto arfando, por causa da corrida que fez. Seu coração estava acelerado. Mas ele não podia arriscar deixar Bella com seu inocente irmão de seis anos. Ele precisava estar lá para ele. O defender de Bella. Mesmo sendo só dois anos mais velho que o irmão._

_Rapidamente, pegou um pacote com pequeno com um embrulho malfeito, obviamente feito por ele. E depois pegou o de seu irmão, que sua mãe tinha comprado. Provavelmente, Regulus nem sabia o que era. Saiu correndo até o local que a prima estava._

_Ficou aliviado pelo irmão estar bem._

_- Aqui está, Bella- disse, entregando o seu presente._

_Bellatrix olhou com uma ansiedade para o presente. Mesmo sendo malvada e cruel, adorava ganhar presentes. Ela abriu e sua cara ficou confusa._

_- Uma poção? Poção de que?- perguntou ela._

_- Poção para beleza- respondeu Sirius inocentemente- Para ver se melhora a sua aparência, que não é das melhores._

_Os olhos de Bellatrix ficaram mais escuros e Sirius, instintivamente deu um passo para trás, com medo._

_- Regulus. Vá para o meu quarto e veja se tem alguma foto sua lá- mandou Sirius, para afastar o irmão menor._

_- Mas... – Regulus hesitou._

_- Apenas vá!- ordenou Sirius e o menor saiu correndo._

_- Protegendo o irmão, menor?- desdenhou Bellatrix._

_- Você não faria o mesmo?- retrucou Sirius, em um impulso._

_- Na verdade não- respondeu curta- Mas e agora o que eu farei com você?_

_- Nada?- sugeriu Sirius._

_Bellatrix negou com a cabeça._

_- Accio cobra- ela falou em um sussurro._

_Bellatrix pegou a cobra, que era o presente de Sirius e com precisão lançou a cobra em Sirius, que por sorte, em um momento de desespero, fez a cobra ser paralisada, com uma magia acidental._

_- Depois eu termino com você- sussurrou ela- Por enquanto, você mostrou que tem a haver com cobras. E eu não desperdiço Sonserinos._

_Na cabeça de Sirius, ele não tinha nada a haver com as cobras, por isso que fez mal a elas. Mas resolveu não contesta a cabeça da prima. Sirius suspirou aliviado. Bellatrix riu do medo primo, sabendo que era capaz de fazer as coisas que ele temia, só não queria fazer agora._

_- Não vai chamar seu irmão? Eu falto pegar o presente dele. Mande-o sair de onde está nos observando._

_Sirius, a contragosto, chamou Regulus, que apareceu em um instante, ainda segurando seu presente, com olhos arregalados, ficando claro que tinha observado a cena de algum lugar. Sirius bufou. Bella estava certa._

_- Aqui está, prima Bella – ele estendeu o presente da prima. Um pacote médio._

_Ela abriu o pacote de Regulus e encontrou um livro: Os segredos da nobreza do sangue por Rancius Nott._

_Lógico, pensou Sirius, tinha que ter alguma coisa a ver com o sangue. Até um o escrito era sangue- puro. Porque tudo na sua família tinha a ver com a descendência. Com o sangue puro. E com Você- Sabe- Quem. Apesar de Sirius ainda não saber, para um Black,o sangue vinha primeiro, ser um Comensal em segundo e em terceiro, poder político, e quarto beleza. Por isso que sua outra prima, Narcissa, iria se casar com um Malfoy._

_E Sirius iria escolher ser diferente. Ser livre. Porém, sofreria consequências. Como a separação do irmão. Mesmo assim, ele escolheu essa vida. Porque assim ele teria uma vida e não seria só mais um peão da família. Seu irmão já seria grande o suficiente para entender a decisão de Sirius, ele esperava pelo menos._

_~Flashback off~_

Lógico que Bellatrix apareceu depois, para terminar de torturar Sirius. Ele percebeu que, naquela época, ela ainda não gostava de plateia para suas torturas, por isso que não terminou com Sirius logo.

Sirius, no momento, estava pálido pela lembrança. Regulus olhou preocupado para ele. Ofereceria um copo de água, mas, para isso teria que se levantar e parar a leitura, porqu as letras sumiriam, atraindo atenção da sala toda.

**Ele não entende que um amor forte como o de sua mãe por você deixa uma marca própria. **

Todos encaravam a cicatriz.

**Não é uma cicatriz,**

Todos deixaram de encarar a cicatriz.

**não é um sinal visível... Ter sido amado tão profundamente, mesmo que a pessoa que nos amou já tenha morrido, nos confere uma proteção eterna.**

- É?- perguntou Snape.

**Está entranhada em nossa pele. Por isso Quirrell, cheio de ódio, avareza e ambição, compartindo a alma com Voldemort, não podia tocá-lo. **

- Ahhh, agora entendemos!

**Era uma agonia tocar uma pessoa marcada por algo tão bom.**

- O amor da Lily com certeza é a melhor coisa do mundo – disse James, com um olhar apaixonado. Lily corou, mas sorriu e deu um selinho no namorado, por cima de Harry, que teve que se abaixar para deixar isso acontecer.

**Então, Dumbledore se interessou muito por um passarinho no peitoril da janela,**

- Sei...

**o que deu tempo a Harry para enxugar os olhos como lençol. Quando recuperou a voz, disse.**

— **E a capa da invisibilidade? **

Os olhos de James brilharam.

- O mais importante de tudo!

**O senhor sabe quem a mandou para mim?**

- Deve saber, lembra? Dumby sabe tudo.

— **Ah, por acaso seu pai deixou-a comigo **

- EU DEIXEI COM VOCÊ?! – gritou James. – eu deixei minha preciosidade com Dumbledore ç.ç

**e eu achei que você talvez gostasse. **

- Talvez? – disse James. – Não é 'talvez' NÃO TEM COMO NÃO AMAR A MINHA CAPA!

— **Os olhos de Dumbledore faiscaram — Coisas úteis... Seu pai usava-a principalmente para ir escondido a cozinha roubar comida, quando estava aqui.**

James sorriu, enquanto Lily lhe lançava um olhar repreendedor.

- Ou também para namorar nos corredores – disse Sírius, para sacanear o amigo.

- Ou fugir no meio da semana para ir à Hogsmeade. – disse Remus.

- Ou para ajudar meus amigos com detenções, - disse James olhando para Sírius – e para ajudar outros amigos com probleminhas peludos – disse olhando para Remus.

Os dois levantaram as mãos em sinal de rendição, enquanto muitas risadas eram ouvidas.

— **E tem mais uma coisa...**

- Sempre tem...

— **Diga.**

— **Quirrell disse que Snape...**

— **O Professor Snape, Harry.**

- Tsk, tsk, olha o respeito Harry – disse Jorge.

- Vai que o 'Professor' Snape te dê detenção. – disse Fred.

- Ele não faria isso por uma coisa tão pequena. – disse Lily, insegura.

Ninguém respondeu, o que não foi entendido como uma resposta positiva para Snape.

— **Sim, senhor, ele... Quirrell disse que ele me odeia porque odiava meu pai. Isso é verdade?**

- Ok, me queimem, estraçalhem, enterrem os pedacinhos no inferno, JÁ ENTENDI QUE A CULPA É MINHA – disse James emburrado.

- Coisas da vida amor – disse Lily.

— **Bom, eles se detestavam bastante. Mas não é diferente de você com o Sr. Malfoy. **

- Quer dizer que um dia meu filho vai sofrer por causa dessas rixas infantis com o Malfoy? – perguntou-se Harry pela primeira vez.

- Não leve tudo ao pé da letra Harry – disse Mione.

"_Se ele tiver um filho?",_ pensou Gina.

**E, além disso, seu pai fez uma coisa que Snape nunca pôde perdoar.**

- O quê? – perguntaram várias vozes.

_Roubou a Lily de mim_, pensou Snape. O que não era bem verdade. Ele a perdeu antes.

— **O quê?**

— **Salvou a vida dele.**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOSSA – disse Sírius. – Realmente, imperdoável. – terminou sarcasticamente.

- Espera, você salvou a vida de Snape? - perguntou Lily, com olhos arregalados.

- Eu... bem... A culpa seria minha- murmurou James. Dando o assunto por encerrado.

— **O quê?**

— **É... **_**— **_**disse Dumbledore sonhador — É engraçado como a cabeça das**

**pessoas funciona, não é? O Professor Snape não conseguiu suportar o fato de estar em dívida com o seu pai.**

- Eu também não gostaria de estar em dívida com você, Snape – murmurou James.

**Acredito que tenha se esforçado para proteger você este ano, porque achou que isso o deixaria quite com o seu pai. **

James relaxou a expressão, e disse:

- Realmente, pagou, e eu fico grato por isso, talvez até te deva essa. – parou pra pensar. – Não, melhor não exagerar, continue filho.

**Assim podia voltar a odiar a memória do seu pai em paz...**

- Boa recompensa – disse Snape.

**Harry tentou compreender, mas sentiu a cabeça latejar, por isso parou.**

- Nem todos têm a capacidade de raciocínio Harry, não se preocupe. – disse Fred.

— **E, professor, só mais uma coisa...**

Todos reviraram os olhos, menos Harry.

— **Só essa?**

- lol, nem o Dumbledore aguenta mais as perguntas do Harry – disse Lene.

— **Como foi que tirei a Pedra do espelho?**

— **Ah, fico satisfeito que você tenha me perguntado. **

- Então por que não falou logo?

**Foi uma das minhas ideias mais brilhantes, e cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa.**

- Modéstia é uma coisa que tá faltando em Hogwarts ultimamente – comentou Rony.

**Sabe, só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la, **

- Realmente, essa foi genial.

**de outra forma, a pessoa só iria se ver produzindo ouro e bebendo elixir da vida. O meu cérebro às vezes surpreende até a mim... **

- De novo, é melhor se vacinar contra esse falta de modéstia que anda atacando o povo de lá. – disse Lene.

**Agora chega de perguntas. Sugiro que comece a comer esses doces.**

Rony e Sírius apoiaram a ideia.

**Ah, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores!**

- Os melhores - falou Neville.

**Quando eu era moço tive a infelicidade de encontrar um com gosto de vômito,**

Todos fizeram caretas.

**e desde então receio que tenha perdido o gosto por eles. Mas acho que não corro perigo com um gostoso caramelo, não acha?**

- Acho que sim. – disse Sírius, e Rony concordou. – Os de melhor aparência são os mais perigosos.

— **E sorrindo jogou um feijãozinho caramelo escuro na boca. Então se engasgou e disse:**

— **Que pena! Cera de ouvido!**

- Viu? – disse Sírius.

- Realmente, Dumbledore não tem sorte com esses doces – disse Alice.

**Madame Pomfrey, **

- Tia Pompy! - gritou Sirius.

**a encarregada do hospital, era uma boa pessoa, mas muito rigorosa.**

Todos concordaram.

— **Só cinco minutos — suplicou Harry.**

- Ai ai ... Onde já ouvi isso? – disse Remus.

James sorriu culpado.

— **Absolutamente não.**

- Por favoooor!

— **A senhora deixou o Professor Dumbledore entrar.**

- Dumbledore é Dumbledore, oras. – disse Dorcas.

— **Bom, é claro, ele é o diretor, é muito diferente. **

- E aquela coisa de direitos iguais? – disse Lene.

- Isso aí! Que corrupção!

- Por isso que o país não vai pra frente – continuou Lene.

- Pois é, fazer o quê? Hoje em dia nada mais é justo.

Os dois balançaram as cabeças fingindo decepção.

**Você precisa descansar.**

- Ela sempre acha que todo mundo precisa descansar!

— **Estou descansando, olhe, deitado e tudo. Ah**_**, **_**por favor, Madame Pomfrey.**

— **Ah, muito bem. Mas só cinco minutos.**

- Ela nunca resiste ao charme dos Potters. – disse James.

- James, isso nunca funcionou com você- falou Remus.

- Só funcionou com a Lily- resmungou Sirius.

**E ela deixou Rony e Hermione entrarem.**

- Para alegria de todos – disse Rony.

— **Harry!**

**Hermione parecia prestes a abraçá-lo outra vez, mas Harry gostou que tivesse se contido**

- Chato - falou Sirius.

**porque a cabeça dele ainda estava muito doída.**

- Verdade, me esqueci de agradecer. Obrigado Mione.

- Por nada Harry.

— **Ah, Harry, nos estávamos certos que você ia... Dumbledore estava tão preocupado...**

- Dumbledore se preocupava com você, Harry.

— **A escola inteira não fala em outra coisa **

- Pra variar, O Harry Potter é notícia. – disse Neville.

— **disse Rony — Mas, no duro, o que foi que aconteceu?**

- Curioso – murmuraram os gêmeos.

- Vocês estão é com inveja porque o Harry sempre me conta tudo, e sou um dos primeiros a saber. – disse Rony.

Os gêmeos reviraram os olhos e ficaram quietos.

**Era uma das raras ocasiões em que a historia verdadeira é ainda mais estranha e excitante do que os boatos fantásticos.**

- Coisas do mundo da magia.

- Coisas de Harry Potter.

**Harry contou tudo: Quirrell, o espelho, a Pedra e Voldemort.**

**Rony e Hermione eram bons ouvintes, **

- Obrigado Harry, a gente sabe.

**exclamavam nas horas certas e quando Harry lhes disse o que havia sob o turbante de Quirrell, Hermione soltou um grito.**

— **Então a Pedra acabou? — perguntou Rony finalmente. – Flamel simplesmente vai morrer?**

— **Foi o que perguntei, mas Dumbledore acha que... Como foi mesmo?... **

- Vamos Harry, use sua memória! – disse Gina.

**Que para a mente bem estruturada a morte é a grande aventura seguinte.**

- Isso aí u.u

- Esse é o meu namorado – falou Gina, dando um selinho em Harry.

— **Eu sempre disse que ele era biruta — disse Rony, parecendo muito impressionado com a grande loucura do seu herói.**

- Roniquinho ficou impressionado!- zoaram os gêmeos.

— **Então o que aconteceu com vocês dois? — perguntou Harry.**

- Eles se encontraram e deram uma fugidinha para o armário de vassouras mais próximo – disse Sírius.

O casal corou.

- Sírius! Não viaja! E não deixe eles sem graça!- repreendeu Lily.

— **Bom, eu voltei sem problemas — disse Hermione — Fiz Rony voltar a si, isso levou algum tempo,**

- Normal.

**e estávamos correndo para o corujal para nos comunicar com Dumbledore quando o encontramos no saguão de entrada, ele já sabia, **

- Vidente.

**e só disse "**_**Harry foi atrás dele, não foi?"**_**, e saiu desabalado para o terceiro andar.**

— **Você acha que ele queria que você fizesse aquilo? **

- Não... ele não faria... Né?

— **perguntou Rony. — Mandou a capa do seu pai e tudo o mais?**

— **Bom! — explodiu Hermione — Se ele fez isso... Quero dizer... Isso é**

**horrível... Você podia ter sido morto.**

- EXATAMENTE! – disse Lily, revoltada.

— **Não, não é horrível — disse Harry pensativo — Ele é um homem engraçado, o Dumbledore. **

- James fala a mesma coisa – disse Remus.

- Porque somos os melhores – falou James.

**Acho que meio que queria me dar uma chance. Acho que sabe mais ou menos tudo o que acontece por aqui, sabe? **

- Também acho – disse Frank, no que muitos concordaram.

**Imagino que tivesse uma boa ideia do que íamos tentar fazer e em lugar de nos impedir, **

- O que seria a coisa mais sensata a fazer- resmungou Lily.

**ele simplesmente ensinou o suficiente para nos ajudar. **

- Ele já deveria ter entendido que nada para vocês – disse Gina.

**Não acho que tenha sido por acaso que me deixou descobrir como o espelho funcionava.**

Parando para pensar... iria ser um acaso muito, mais muito estranho...

**Era quase como se pensasse que eu tinha o direito de enfrentar Voldemort se pudesse...**

Lily bufou.

— **É, a marca de Dumbledore, com certeza — disse Rony orgulhoso. — Olhe, você precisa estar bom para a festa de fim de ano, amanhã. Os pontos já foram todos computados**

Todos se inclinaram ansiosos.

**e Sonserina ganhou, é claro.**

Régulus e Snape sorriram e gritaram:

- QUEM É O MELHOR AGORA? HEIN? HEIN?

Os grifinórios fizeram gestos mal-educados com o dedo do meio para os dois.

**Você faltou ao último jogo de Quadribol, **

Os fãs de quadribol fizeram caras tristes.

**fomos estraçalhados por Cornival sem você. **

- Ai ai ... Não vivem sem mim – disse Harry.

- Harry, convivência com o James tá ferrando com você. – disse Frank.

**Mas a comida vai ser legal.**

Rony e Sírius bateram as palmas das mãos.

**Nesse instante, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu no quarto.**

- Na melhor parte?

— **Vocês já estão aí há quinze minutos, agora FORA — disse com firmeza.**

**Depois de uma boa noite de sono, Harry se sentiu quase normal.**

- Porque o normal não tem graça – disse Lene.

— **Quero ir à festa — disse a Madame Pomfrey, quando ela estava arrumando suas muitas caixas de doces — Posso, não posso?**

— **O Professor Dumbledore disse que devo deixar você ir — respondeu ela fungando, como se, na sua opinião, o Professor Dumbledore não percebesse os riscos que uma festa pode oferecer **

- Ela odeia quando o Dumbledore faz algo do tipo – disse Remus.

— **E você tem outra visita.**

— **Que bom. Quem é?**

**Hagrid **

Os Marotos, Lene e Lily sorriram.

**foi-se esgueirando pela porta enquanto Harry indagava.**

**Em geral quando estava dentro de casa, Hagrid parecia demasiado grande para que o deixassem entrar. Sentou-se ao lado de Harry, deu uma olhada e caiu no choro.**

— **É... Tudo... Minha... Culpa! — soluçou, o rosto nas mãos. **

Os amigos do meio-gigante sorriram tristes, amavam o amigo, e sabiam que ele nunca faria algo do tipo sabendo os resultados.

— **Eu informei ao mal como passar por Fofo! **

- Mas foi sem querer.

**Eu informei! Era a única coisa que ele não sabia e eu informei! Você podia ter morrido! Tudo por causa de um ovo de dragão! Nunca mais vou beber! **

- Nunca prometa coisas que você não pode cumprir.

**Eu devia ser demitido e mandado viver como trouxa!**

- Nossa! Exagerado! – disse Dorcas surpresa.

— **Rúbeo! — chamou Harry chocado por vê-lo sacudir de tristeza e remorso, as grandes lágrimas se infiltrando pela barba — Rúbeo, ele teria descoberto de qualquer maneira, estamos falando de Voldemort, teria descoberto mesmo que você não tivesse informado.**

- Não encha o ego de Voldemort Harry, querido. – disse Lily – Ele não merece.

- Mas ele estava certo – contradisse Gina e Lily mandou um olhar assassino a Gina, que se encolheu.

— **Mas você podia ter morrido! — soluçou Hagrid — E não diga o nome dele!**

- Me obrigue.

— **VOLDMORT! — berrou Harry,**

- Harry é rebelde. – disse Jorge.

**e Hagrid levou um choque tão grande que parou de chorar.**

- Boa.

— **Estive com ele cara a cara e vou chamá-lo pelo nome que tem. **

- Nossa, vida loka.

**Por favor, anime-se, Rúbeo, salvamos a Pedra, ela foi destruída e ele não poderá usá-la. **

- Vendo por esse lado...

**Coma um sapo de chocolate. Tenho um montão...**

**Hagrid secou o nariz como dorso da mão e disse:**

— **Ah, isso me lembra. Trouxe um presente para você.**

- Presente? – Sirius perguntou, com olhinhos brilhando.

— **Não é um sanduíche de carne de arminho, é? — perguntou Harry. Abriu-o curioso e, finalmente, Hagrid deu uma risadinha.**

— **Não, Dumbledore me deu folga ontem para eu providenciar. Claro, devia mais é ter me demitido. **

- Negatividade do Harry pega. – disse Rony.

- Por isso que você é tão negativo – provocou Gina.

Rony deu de ombros. Não era _negativo,_ ele era _pessimista_. Tinha uma _grande _diferença.

**Em todo o caso, trouxe isto para você...**

**Parecia ser um belo livro encadernado em couro. Harry abriu-o, curioso. **

- Nossa, um Harry curioso, difícil imaginar isso – disse Hermione.

**Estava cheio de retratos de bruxos, **

- Que bruxos?

**de cada página, sorrindo e acenando para ele, estavam sua mãe e seu pai.**

Os citados sorriram emocionados.

— **Mandei corujas para todos os velhos amigos de escola de seu pai e sua mãe, **

Os do passado, que ainda não haviam sido citados olharam com curiosidade e esperança para o livro.

**pedindo fotos... E sabia que você não tinha nenhuma... Gostou?**

**Harry nem conseguiu falar, **

- Own...

**mas Hagrid compreendeu.**

**Harry desceu para a festa de fim de ano sozinho aquela noite.**

- Forever Alone.

**Atrasara-se com os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, que insistiu em lhe fazer um último check-up,**

- Sempre...

**de modo que o salão principal já se enchera. Estava decorado com as cores de Sonserina,**

Os grifinórios fanáticos fizeram caretas.

**verde e prata,**

- Hogwarts realmente já teve melhores gostos de decoração. – disse James.

**para comemorar sua conquista do campeonato das casas pelo sétimo ano consecutivo.**

Régulus e Snape lançaram olhares irônicos para os grifinórios.

**Uma enorme bandeira com a serpente de Sonserina cobria a parede atrás da mesa principal.**

- Discordo Potter, Hogwarts nunca esteve melhor. – disse Régulus.

**Quando Harry entrou houve um silêncio momentâneo e em seguida todos**

**começaram a falar alto e ao mesmo tempo. **

- Eita, o povo não sabe nem disfarçar – disse Dorcas.

**Ele se sentou discretamente numa cadeira entre Rony e Hermione à mesa da Grifinória e tentou fingir que não via as pessoas se levantarem para espiá-lo.**

Todos reviraram os olhos com a idiotice de tantas pessoas.

- Se fosse eu, teria agradecido por todos estarem admirando minha presença – falou James.

- Sabemos – confirmaram todos.

**Felizmente, Dumbledore chegou instantes depois. A algazarra foi serenando.**

- Dumbledore chega no estilo: eu que mando nessa bagaça. – disse Lene.

— **Mais um ano que passou! - disse Dumbledore alegremente.**

- Lá vem... – disse James.

- Discurso... – completou Sírius.

— **E preciso incomodar vocês com a falação asmática de um velho antes de cairmos de boca nesse delicioso banquete. E que ano tivemos! **

- Agitado... No mínimo.

**Espero que as suas cabeças estejam um pouquinho menos ocas do que antes... Vocês têm o verão inteiro para esvaziá-las muito bem, antes do próximo ano letivo.**

Os Marotos sorriram.

- Com certeza fizermos isso – falaram Rony, Neville, Harry, Fred e Jorge.

**Agora, pelo que entendi, a Taça das Casas deve ser entregue e a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Grifinória com trezentos e doze pontos,**

Ninguém se manifestou, apenas os sonserinos e seus sorrisinhos.

**em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois pontos,**

Ainda a mesma cena.

**Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis, **

Todos continuavam como antes...

**e Sonserina com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.**

Então uma almofada pulou do sofá, e explodiu com cores verde e prata.

Os grifinórios levaram um grande susto, enquanto os sonserinos pulavam no sofá e faziam poze de vencedores.

- CABÔ A PALHAÇADA! – gritava James. – CADÊ O RESPEITO?! COMEMORAÇÃO SONSERINA, NA MINHA CASA NÃO! Não que eu te odiasse caso você fosse sonserino filho – disse para Harry. – MAS SENTEM-SE E LIMPEM ESSA BAGUNÇA! – terminou gritando para os dois, que reviraram os olhos e fizeram tudo sumir com um balançar de varinhas.

**E uma tempestade de pés e mãos batendo irrompeu da mesa de Sonserina. Era uma cena nauseante.**

- Concordo – disseram Frank, Sírius, James e os gêmeos.

- Nem todo sonserino é nojento – disse Harry baixinho.

— **Sim, senhores, Sonserina está de parabéns. **

Caretas.

**No entanto, temos de levarem conta os recentes acontecimentos.**

- Hã? – disseram Snape e Régulus.

**A sala mergulhou em profundo silêncio.**

— **Tenho alguns pontos de última hora para conferir.**

- COMO É QUE É VELHO CADUCO?! – gritou Régulus.

**Vejamos. Sim... Primeiro: ao Sr. Ronald Weasley...**

Rony levantou ao meio dos aplausos dos grifinórios que estavam adorando essa cena.

**O rosto de Rony se coloriu de vermelho vivo, parecia um rabanete que apanhara sol demais na praia.**

- Rabanetes pegam Sol na praia? – perguntou Lene.

— **... Pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado por Hogwarts em muitos anos, eu confiro à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.**

- ELE GANHOU PONTOS POR ISSO?! – gritou Snape.

- E 50?! - gritou Régulus.

**Os vivas da Grifinória quase levantaram o teto encantado, as estrelas lá no alto pareceram estremecer... Ouviram Percy dizer aos outros monitores: **_**"É o meu irmão, sabem! O meu irmão caçula! Venceu uma partida no jogo vivo de xadrez de MacGonagall!"**_

- Orgulho da família – disseram os gêmeos.

- Agora vocês dizem isso né? – disse Rony.

- Não reclama, já é ruim o suficiente DIZER isso.

**Finalmente voltaram a fazer silêncio.**

— **Segundo: a Senhorita Hermione Granger... **

Mione fez o mesmo que Rony, em meio aos aplausos e assobios dos grifinórios, e as carrancas dos sonserinos.

**Pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória cinqüenta pontos.**

- Isso só pode ser sacanagem. – disse Régulus.

**Hermione escondeu o rosto nos braços, Harry teve a forte suspeita de que caíra no choro. **

Hermione bateu em Harry.

**Os alunos da Grifinória por volta da mesa não cabiam em si de contentes, tinham subido cem pontos.**

- VAI GRIFINÓRIA!

— **Terceiro: ao Sr. Harry Potter **

Harry fez o mesmo que os amigos, e Snape e Régulus lançaram olhares mortais a ele.

— **A sala ficou mortalmente silenciosa. — Pela frieza**

- Frieza? Os sonserinos são frios o tempo todo e não ganham pontos por isso- queixou-se Snape.

**e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos.**

- Dez a mais. Porque Potters são foda. – disse James.

**A balbúrdia foi ensurdecedora. Os que conseguiam somar**

- Poucos.

**enquanto berravam de ficar roucos sabiam que Grifinória agora chegara a quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos**

Os grifinórios (do passado) foram à loucura.

— **exatamente o mesmo que Sonserina. **

Clima de guerra no ar.

**Precisariam sortear a Taça das Casas, se ao menos Dumbledore tivesse dado a Harry mais um pontinho.**

- Seria muita sacanagem mesmo – disse Snape.

**Dumbledore ergueu a mão. A sala gradualmente se aquietou.**

— **Existe todo tipo de coragem **

- Lá vem discurso...

— **disse Dumbledore sorrindo. — É preciso muita audácia para enfrentarmos os nossos inimigos,**

- Com certeza.

**mas igual audácia para defendermos os nossos amigos. Portanto, concedo dez pontos ao Sr. Neville Longbottom.**

Neville ergue-se, mas antes que fizesse qualquer outra coisa, foi erguido do chão por James e Sírius, que começaram a cantar: _We are the champions_.

- QUE PORRA QUE SACANAGEM FOI ESSA?! – gritaram Snape e Régulus.

- Qual é! – disse Régulus – Foi armação! E aquela coisa de não poder ter favoritismo?!

**Alguém que estivesse do lado de fora do salão principal poderia ter pensado que ocorrera uma explosão, tão alta foi a barulheira que irrompeu na mesa da Grifinória. **

Harry tinha que ler gritando, pois ali na sala da mansão, também havia muita barulheira.

**Harry, Rony e Hermione se levantaram para gritar e dar vivas enquanto Neville, branco de susto, desaparecia debaixo de uma montanha de gente que o abraçava.**

Frank e Alice abraçaram o filho bem apertado, e Alice deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Neville.

**Jamais ganhara um único ponto para Grifinória antes.**

- Valeu a pena esperar! – disse Neville rindo.

**Harry, ainda gritando, cutucou Rony nas costelas indicando Malfoy,**

Sorrisos vingativos.

**que não poderia ter feito uma cara mais perplexa e horrorizada se tivesse acabado de ser encantado com o **_**Feitiço do Corpo Preso**_**.**

Snape e Régulus estariam assim, se não fosse a raiva que sentiam.

— **O que significa — continuou Dumbledore procurando se sobrepor à tempestade de aplausos, porque até Cornival e Lufa-Lufa estavam comemorando a derrota de Sonserina **

- Idiotas – murmurou Régulus.

— **que precisamos fazer uma pequena mudança na decoração.**

Os grifinórios comemoraram enquanto os sonserinos ignoravam.

**E, dizendo isto, bateu palmas. Num instante, os panos verdes se tornaram**

**vermelhos e, os prateados, dourados, a grande serpente de Sonserina desapareceu e o imponente leão da Grifinória tomou o seu lugar,**

- Ok, Hogwarts está precisando de decorações melhores, REALMENTE. – disse Snape, no que não foi ouvido, graças a gritaria dos grifinórios.

**Snape apertou a mão da Professora Minerva, com um horrível sorriso amarelo. **

- Foi sacanagem de Dumbledore acrescentar os pontos de última hora. Pelo menos, acrescentava antes- resmungou Snape.

**Seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e o menino percebeu, no mesmo instante, que os sentimentos de Snape com relação a ele não tinham mudado nem um pingo. Isto não o preocupou. Parecia-lhe que sua vida voltaria ao normal no próximo ano, ou tão normal quanto ela poderia ser em Hogwarts.**

- Ou você sendo Harry Potter – disse Gina.

**Foi a melhor noite da vida de Harry, melhor do que a vitória no Quadribol ou a ceia de Natal ou o encontro com o trasgo... Jamais esqueceria esta noite.**

Todos sorriram, menos os Sonserinos.

**Harry quase esquecera que os resultados dos exames ainda estavam por vir, **

- Vish...

**mas eles não deixaram de vir, Para sua grande surpresa, tanto ele quanto Rony passaram com boas notas,**

- Acho bom mocinho. – disse Lily.

**Hermione, é claro, foi a melhor do ano. **

- Claro, ela é perfeita. – disse Rony, abraçando a namorada.

**Até Neville passou raspando, sua boa nota em Herbologia compensou a péssima nota em Poções. **

- Chupa, Snape. – disse Frank.

- ISSO NÃO ACONTECEU AINDA DROGA!

**Tinham tido esperanças de que Goyle, que era quase tão burro quanto era mau, fosse expulso, mas ele também passou.**

- Esse mundo tá perdido mesmo. – disse Alice.

**Foi uma pena, mas como disse Rony, não se podia ter tudo na vida.**

- Que vida injusta. – comentou Dorcas.

**E, de repente, seus guarda-roupas ficaram vazios, os malões arrumados, o sapo de Neville foi encontrado escondido em um canto do banheiro, **

Neville corou.

**as notas foram entregues a todos os alunos, com o aviso de que não fizessem bruxarias durante as férias.**

- A parte chata de estudar em Hogwarts...

— **Eu sempre tenho a esperança de que eles se esqueçam de entregar as notas e o aviso — lamentou Fred Weasley.**

Sírius deu tapinhas de consolo nas costas de Fred, murmurando: eu também amigo, eu também.

- Molly, já saberia mesmo que vocês não podem fazer magia – Lily exclamou.

**Hagrid estava a postos para levá-los à flotilha de barcos que fazia a travessia do lago, e, no momento seguinte, estavam embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts, conversando e rindo à medida que os campos se tornavam mais verdes e mais cuidados, comendo feijõezinhos de todos os sabores enquanto atravessavam as cidades dos trouxas, trocando as vestes de bruxos pelos blusões e paletós, parando na plataforma 9 e**

**½ na estação de King's Cross.**

- Incrível como os últimos minutos nesse mundo passam rápido – disse Mione.

**Levou um bom tempo para todos desembarcarem na plataforma. Um guarda muito velho estava postado na saída e os deixava passar em grupos de dois e três para não chamarem atenção ao irromper todos ao mesmo tempo por uma parede sólida, assustando os trouxas.**

- Isso seria realmente cômico – comentou James.

- Pelo menos o guardinha não me acharia tão louca – disse Lily.

— **Vocês precisam vir passar uns dias conosco — disse Rony — Os dois. vou mandar uma coruja para vocês.**

- As férias do Harry estão salvas! – disse Remus.

— **Obrigado — disse Harry — Preciso ter alguma coisa por que esperar. **

- Um pouco de positividade! É o fim do mundo. – disse Neville.

**As pessoas passavam empurrando-se ao se dirigirem para a saída para o mundo dos trouxas. Alguns gritavam.**

— **Tchau, Harry!**

— **Nos vemos por ai, Potter!**

- Puxa-sacos. – disse Sírius.

- Ou amigos. – disse Gina.

- Ou gente que QUERIA ser amigo. – disse Lene.

- Nunca saberemos. – concluíram.

— **Continua famoso — comentou Rony, sorrindo para o amigo.**

Harry sorriu para Rony.

— **Não aonde eu vou, posso lhe garantir.**

Rosnados.

**Ele, Rony e Hermione passaram juntos pelo portão.**

— **Olha lá ele, mamãe, olha lá ele, olha!**

Gina corou, já vendo o que ia acontecer.

**Era Gina Weasley, a irmãzinha de Rony, mas não apontava para Rony.**

- Claro, Harry-eu-conquisto-irmãs-inocentes-Potter estava ali. – disse Rony carrancudo.

— **Harry Potter! — gritou com a vozinha fina. — Olhe, mamãe! Estou vendo...**

-... O grande amor da minha vida! – completou Sírius.

— **Fique quieta, Gina, é falta de educação apontar.**

Gina corou mais. Risadas eram ouvidas na sala.

**A Sra. Weasley sorriu para eles.**

- Adoro Molly- Lily sorriu para os Weasley.

— **Muito trabalho este ano?**

- A Sra. nem imagina...

— **Muito — respondeu Harry. — Obrigado pelas barrinhas de chocolate e pelo suéter, Sra. Weasley.**

- Meu filho é tão educado! – disse Lily apertando Harry em seus braços.

De novo, risadas foram contidas.

— **Ah, de nada, querido.**

— **Está pronto?**

**Era tio Válter, ainda com a cara vermelhona, ainda bigodudo, ainda parecendo furioso com a audácia de Harry de andar carregando a coruja numa gaiola por uma estação cheia de gente normal. Atrás dele, achava-se tia Petúnia e Duda, parecendo aterrorizados só de olhar para Harry.**

- Bando de idiotas. – disse Alice.

- Sinto que vamos voltar à listinha a partir de agora. – disse Remus.

— **Vocês devem ser a família de Harry! — falou a Sra. Weasley.**

- Infelizmente – disse Harry.

— **Por assim dizer — respondeu tio Válter — Ande logo, menino, não temos o dia inteiro. — E se afastou.**

- Também não senti sua falta! - disse Harry.

**Harry ainda demorou para trocar uma última palavrinha com Rony e Hermione.**

— **Vejo vocês durante as ferias, então.**

- Oh glória!

— **Espero que você tenha... Há... Umas boas férias — disse Hermione, olhando hesitante para tio Válter, espantada que alguém pudesse ser tão desagradável.**

- Você se acostuma – disse Harry.

— **Ah, claro que sim — respondeu Harry, e eles ficaram surpresos com o sorriso que se espalhava pelo seu rosto. **

Os da sala também ficaram.

— **Eles não sabem que não podemos fazer bruxarias em casa. Vou me divertir à beça com o Duda este verão...**

-ASSIM QUE SE FALA HARRY! - gritou Sírius feliz por ver o maroto interior no afilhado.

- FIM – disse Harry.

- Fim? - disse Frank com os olhos arregalados.

- FIM! – disseram os gêmeos, começando a danar 'macarena', sendo acompanhados por vários ali da sala.

- Do primeiro livro, né? Dã – disse Gina, abraçando Harry, e sentando-se em seu colo, o que não passou despercebido pelos Weasleys.

- Pra que tanta demonstração de carinho, hein? Vamos, vamos, ainda temos seis livros, desgrudem-se! – disse Jorge, emburrado.

- Ui, ciúmes excessivo faz mal, sabia? – disse Alice.

- Não é ciúmes, é cuidar da inocência da nossa pobre irmãzinha. – disse Fred.

- Quem disse que eu sou inocente? – disse Gina.

Todos encaravam a ruiva.

- Que foi?

- O quão inocente você NÃO é, Gina? – disse Harry ficando vermelho.

- Ui, aturar ciúmes Potter também deve ser fogo. – comentou Lene.

- Eu estava brincando Harry – sorriu a ruiva. – Sabe que eu te amo, né? – disse dando um selinho no namorado.

Harry sorriu para a namorada, aprofundando o beijo.

- Ih, esse aí é ferrado no amor que nem você viado. – disse Sírius para James.

- Cala boca cachorro, aposto que você também vai ficar assim um dia.

- Nana nina não, caro amigo, Sírius Black nunca se apaixona.

- Será Black? – disse Marlene chegando perto dos dois amigos.

- Er... Claro, afinal...

- Ok, se você diz. – disse a morena, e saiu, com um sorrisinho irônico.

- Hum, sinto que alguém está ferrado, Sirius? – disse Remus chegando ali.

- Cala a boca, Aluado.

- O que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou Gina.

- Hey, que tal começarmos a ler o livro só amanhã de tarde? – Harry sugeriu, falando alto para todo mundo ouvir.

- Ok, mas o que vamos fazer agora?- perguntou Gina, irritada.

- Vamos relaxar um pouco- sugeriu Dorcas. Os outros concordaram.

Eles ficaram conversando. Até que Marlene sugeriu cantarem no Karaokê Mágico dela, em que você simplesmente dizia o nome de uma música e a letra aparecia no ar.

- E como vamos trazer ele aqui?

Marlene deu de ombros.

- Ele está na minha bolsa.

Com todos os olhares incrédulos que recebeu, a morena suspirou:

- Eu tinha esquecido que ele estava na bolsa e como eu estava com a bolsa quando Lily me chamou...

Eles passaram o dia cantando e nem perceberam que uma luz surgiu em cima dos livros, e uma mensagem caiu ali:

_Estamos chegando, aguardem a gente para continuar a ler._

_JP, AP e LP._

* * *

_Nota Bia:_

_1- _il suffit de fermer les yeux... – Fechou os olhos em Frances, segundo o Google tradutor.

Terminamos o livro! Agora postaremos um especial Sirius e Lene e os agradecimentos e iremos para o livro dois!


	19. Sirius e Lene

**Hey, antes de tudo, não me matem! A demora não foi proposital (nem culpa minha, mas não posso entrar em detalhes)... **

**Desculpem se eu esqueci de responder o review de alguém (foi muita gente, obrigada!) mas depois eu vou rever se respondi a todos... E agora aos review não - logados do último capítulo...**

**Izzy Jackson:** Desdo Nyah? Sério? Já tinha comentado lá?

Desculpe a demora, mas sabe como é... Férias... Saindo de casa o tempo todo... Sem um horário fixo...

Wow! Você realmente riu, né?kkkk'

Sim, é sério que AP, JP e LP vão ler juntos com eles! Thanks!

Obrigada pelo review!

**Guest do dia 5:**

Daqui a pouco sai o próximo livro! Juro!

**Vitoria T:**

Obrigada! Seu review me emocionou muito!

Quem tem que agradecer somos nós, autoras, por termos leitoras tão boas!

Infelizmente, eu não vou poder mandar o link¹

Abraços!

PS: Eu acho que você comentou duas vezes... Por isso não respondi o outro...

**Lady:**

E eu estou feliz por causa do seu review!

Err, realmente demoramos...~culpada~ e nesse também...

Possa ser que esse ano, as atualizações sejam um pouco mais demoradas, porque o tempo livre de Giovana vai encurtar um pouco e o meu também! Mas iremos terminar LHP um dia... Os sete livros...

Sempre tem uma primeira vez certo?kkk

o.o Ela ameaça.

Obrigada pelo review.

**Guest** 2 do dia 5:

Google: Uma ótima forma de conseguir leitores! (brincadeira)

Fazemos de tudo para sermos engraçadas (e as vezes exageremos, nessas horas podem avisar)! Eu sei como é a sensação... Só não sabia que LHP1 despertava isso nas pessoas (foi uma ótima surpresa)...

Obrigada! (Agradeço em nome de Giovana e AnmyS2 ~Gaby~ também)...

Dorcas irá surtar. Com certeza.

Sim, o livro cinco vai ser horrível pro Harry (e para mim também, que é o que eu menos gosto da série toda)...

Os convidados vão... surpreender aos outros... por assim dizer...

**Lola:**

AHHHH! QUE LEITORA MAIS DIVA!

Leu pra valer? Uhuu!

Calma! Vai ter todos os setes livros! Paciência!

Também achei sacanagem o que fizeram com a Sonserina... Crueldade de Dumby.

Num é? Eu quero os meus pontos!

James não quer nada com Reg não! Calma! Pode respirar aliviada... (ah, já li Reg-Reg em alguma fic também...)

Err... Que bom? Vamos ver se você acertou mesmo...

Demoramos muito?~tá, eu sei que sim.

**Guest** do dia 6:

Sim, o Harry é fofo demais!

Ninguém esperava... Foi uma surpresa... Lembrando que eu não posso dar spoiler...

Demorou mais chegou, certo?

**Guest** do dia 8:

Perfeita? Jura~olhinhos brilhando muito~ A parte do triste eu acho que culpa minha (~le eu pensativa)...

Chora? Literalmente? Jura²?

Bem... Não posso dar spoiler, então... Não vou poder comentar nada...

Surpreendemos a todos... e vamos - tá, parei. Não posso dizer.

Eu juro que vamos terminar os setes livros, porque ninguém acredita?

Também já li várias abandonadas... É triste...

**Ika Chan**:

Não se preocupa!

É estranho, mas eles ainda são adolescentes não?kkkk

Eu sei (e acho que gostaria de saber que sua critica foi repassada para as outras autoras), talvez pudéssemos ter colocado menos interrupções.. Mas também tem o fato que Harry estava lá, junto com eles... Então, estava obviamente sem grandes ferimentos depois do encontro... E os Marotos fazem piadas para fugirem da realidade, muitas vezes.

Sem problemas, você leu uma coisa, e tem o direito de dar sua opinião, e é natural que nem sempre vá gostar totalmente do que leu.

Continue falando sua opinião e dando dicas, ok?

Beijos e obrigada pelo review!

**Guest** do dia 14

Sua ansiedade 'jaja' acaba...kkk'

Vamos continuar!

Obrigada pelo review!

_(Ia facilitar muito, para vocês, colocarem nome no reviews anônimos. Os que não colocaram, é claro.)_

**Antes de lerem o especial, eu tenho que explicar uma coisa: Essas cenas foram tiradas dos capítulos de LHP1, ok? **

* * *

**Especial Lene e Sirius**

**_Começando a ler..._**

– Quem é Do e Marlene?- Neville perguntou.

– É Marlene, de Marlene McKinnon?- Harry perguntou e os MaruMartys, menos Snape, que não vai entrar nesse grupo, se entreolharam.

– Sim, você a conhece?- Lily perguntou esperançosa.

– Só de uma foto da ordem que Sirius me mostrou. Mas não sei quem é Do...

– Do é Dorcas Meadwes, o amor de Remus- Sirius disse casualmente, sem ligar os que Harry falou que ele tinha mostrado uma foto a ele e Sirius não tinha. Não ainda.

– Hey! Ela é só minha amiga- Remus disse corado.

James cansado desse bate-papo gritou:

–DO! LENE!

Foram ouvidos sons de passos. E as duas garotas apareceram.

Uma era branca, com um corpo de curvas bem acentuadas, e cabelos pretos perfeitamente ondulados e olhos azuis.

A outra era totalmente loira, de pele branca e cabelos loiros com mechas pretas, e olhos azuis. Ela estava igual a Avril Lavigne no vídeo _Alice_.

Os meninos, menos James, Frank e Régulos, babaram.

Rony levou uma cotovelada de Hermione. Neville levou um olhar fulminante de Alice, Jorge e Fred levaram um de Remus e Sirius, e Harry estava quase levando uma azaração de Gina.

[...]

– Sempre tem alguém na sala comunal nessas horas – Disse Sirius.

– Nessas horas? – Perguntou Dorcas

– É! Nessas horas que ninguém deveria estar, nessas horas que queremos fazer alguma coisa escondida – Nessa hora Sirius olhou para Lene, eles coraram e desviaram o olhar.

**_Perguntas são feitas... E verdades ditas._**

- Tinha que ter assinado Tia Minnie- Disse Lene, e todos, fora os Marotos, encararam ela sem acreditar- Que? Remus e James são meus melhores amigos! E Sirius é meu amigo. A convivência com eles influência!

– Espera! Por que eu sou só seu amigo, e não melhor amigo?- Sirius perguntou.

– Porque eu gosto mais de James e Remus!- Disse Lene.

– Você sabe que gosta mais de mim do que deles, McKinnon- Sirius retrucou.

Lene ficou em silêncio, na verdade Sirius era... Não vou pensar nisso, ela pensou.

[...]

– Nãããão – disse Sírius sarcasticamente – 'Papai Noel' ficou cansado e resolveu deixar aqueles ali para você terminar de entregar. Ele faz muito isso não sabia?

– Papai Noel? Jura que você acredita? – perguntou Lene.

– Eu tive infância Lenezita, e mamãe Walburga ficava irritada com minha... "Mania de explorar coisas trouxas" dos vizinhos u.u

**_Provocações? Sempre._**

– Tá corado é Sirius?- Implicou Lene.

Sirius deu um olhar maligno a Marlene McKinnon.

– Calada McKinnon.

[...]

– CHATOS!

– SIRIUS! Eu vou jogar uma azaração em você- Ameaçou Lene.

[...]

– Poso cantar mais não?- Sirius perguntou, ofendido.

– Hum... Não pode- Lene disse com um sorriso malvado.

– Lene vai se ferrar- Sirius disse "amigavelmente".

– Só se você vier junto - Provocou ela.

– UHHHHH!- Os baderneiros (tirando Sirius) fazem.

– Uma a zero, para você, Lene querida- Diz Sirius dando um abraço em Lene.

– Eu sei que eu sou demais- Responde ela.

[...]

Lene resolveu tomar medidas drásticas.

– Sirius... Se você ficar calado...- Ela falou e falou uma coisa que só Sirius ouviu.

– Okay, eu vou ficar calado- Concordou Sirius pensando rápido.

[...]

Silêncio.

– Lene? – começou Sírius.

– Oi?

– Tomou seu remedinho hoje?

– Que remedinho Cachorro?

– Aquele... Er... Especial?

Lene jogou uma almofada em Sírius, apesar do trato, mas ele desviou, e a almofada chocou-se contra a parede, que ficou amarelo com bolinhas roxas.

**_Mas brincadeiras juntos sempre._**

– QUÊ? TIRARAM ATÉ O NOSSO DIRETO DE ABRIR A JANELA?- Perguntou Lene, imitando uma adolescente Americana revoltada.

– CARA, ESSE MUNDO TÁ DIFÍCIL!- Concordou Sirius, imitando um malandro revoltado.

– CADA DIA MAIS!

Eles riram.

[...]

– Fudeu tudo rapaziada, agora o jeito é mendigar pontos com os Lufa-lufa – disse Lene.

– Cabô vida. – disse Sírius.

E os dois se abraçaram fingindo chorar desesperadamente, mas ainda era possível ver o sorrisinho de cada um pela proximidade do outro.

[...]

–- Claro que ele estaria seguro! - zombou Lene. – Ele tem três cabeças!

–- Imagino que isso seja o suficiente para protegê-lo. – falou Sirius fingido-se de sério.

–- Não queremos que nosso pequenino fofo se machuque. – concordou Lene.

* * *

**¹: Tem muita gente me pedindo o link da fic no Nyah, mas infelizmente a fic lá precisou ser excluída por causa da regra... **

Link da regra:

fanfiction . com . br/ noticia / 236 / alguns_avisos_e_lembretes_importantes/

tirem os espaços para lerem...


	20. Giovana - Agradecimento

Bia: Estou postando em nome da Gi ok? Ela que escreveu isso!

* * *

N/A: Bom, eu dividi essa cap em partes: assim:

'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ '/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/''/' : HOMENAGEM PRA VOCÊS! U.U

*-* -*- *-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-**- : minha homenagem pras autoras

^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^.. : conversas de MSN

ENJOY!

Kaospkaopkspoakspoask bia agr começa o cap.

'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ '/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/''/'

Bom, gente. Aqui estou eu escrevendo meu último capítulo da fic. OPA, CALMA! ABAIXA ESSA VARINHA! U.U último capítulo DESTA fic, DESTE livro kkk ainda temos 6 não temos? Mas eu não poderia deixar minha primeira fic que fez sucesso assim, sem agradecer.

Er... Eu nem sei por onde começar, kkkk sim calma, pode parecer exagero, mas eu tava lendo todos os reviews... As recomendações... (do nyah)... TUDO. E eu to muito emocionada gente, disseram que eu sou engraçada! 'O' isso me deixou metida ú.u Mas bem, vou começar pelas Recomendações. Ou melhor: as pessoas que mandaram :D espero que não se importem, mas vou botar elas aqui ok? Bom, tudo aqui o que a gente recebeu no Nyah ^.^

(Pequena nota: saudades nyah :x)

"bidi

Vamos lá gente, quem nunca quis saber como seria se os proprios personagens de Harry Potter fossem ler as historias do nosso bruxinho preferido. Ainda melhor seria se os nossos marotos preferidos e mais alguns adorados personagens do passado se juntassem a eles não é?

Então, "lendo Harry Potter 1" reune todas essas coisas. Provavelmente essa não é a primeira fic desse estilo que você já viu, a diferença dessa é que: Sim,elas vão terminar essa fic! não se preocupe rs.

Se eu fosse você iria agora mesmo começar a ler esta fic, você vai rir, você vai se emocionar,e muito mais...

Aaah! Sem falar nas autoras que são simplesmente fantásticas! Tanto pra escrever a fic, quanto para responder suas reviews. Eu tenho certeza que você não irá se decepcionar."

*-* Eu conheci a Bidi lendo a fic dela :3 que eu sou personagem, dá licença? U.U kkkk'

Quando eu li a recomendação eu pensei: *-* Oia que profissional! E Também: SIM! NÓS VAMOS TERMINAR Ô/ e Mais: elogiaram as autoras U.U eu me senti muito poderosa hsuahsuahushaushua E a gente é meio que legal né (: gostamos de fazer vocês rirem, e responder todos os revies *-*' Mas bem, Bidi: Obrigado por sempre me dar um cutucão pra postar logo, pelos reviews, pela recomendação, por tudo ok? *-* Te amo sua querida s2'

"Gina e Harry Potter

Bom é a primeira história que eu recomendo então... Bom, esse fic mostra o que aconteceria se durante a busca das Horcruxes, Harry, Mione, Ron, Gina, Fred, Jorge e Neville recebessem a visita dos Marotos (exceto Pedro), Lily, Alice e Frank para lerem os livros da saga... Ainda não foi concluída, mas estou amando acompanhá-la..."

*-* Gente! A nossa foi a primeira! *O* Depois falam pra mim não me sentir foda ú.u  
Obrigado por sempre deixar Review também viu? E pela recomendação *-* Porque todos nós sabemos como isso deixa a gente com mais e mais vontade de escrever! Espero que continue nos acompanhando ;D

"Livia Dias

O que posso dizer?Bom essa é uma fic que desde já,sei porque tem tantas a le-la e hoje sempre que uma das escritoras posta mais um cap,fico ansiosa para le-lo porque sei que vai ser engraç fic me motivou a fazer uma que tem só um pouco a ver com essa:de os personagens lerem livros que falem sobre eles.A minha terceira fic que terminei hoje,falou um pouco sobre isso de lerem os livros mas eu fiz de uma maneira diferente e quem for ler a fic,vai entender o não vim falar da minha fic e sim dessa que é simplesmente incrível e bem elaborada nos minímos éns a quem a escreve e continue pois sou uma das mais de cem pessoas,que leem essa fic"

*-* Awn Livia, a gente ficou muito feliz de ver que 'inspiramos' alguém :D sério mesmo. E muito obrigada por sempre ler, e encher nosso ego dizendo tantos elogios ú.u

\Ô/ Engraçadas \Ô/ Motivadoras \Ô/ Incrível \Ô/ Elaborada \Ô/ ~le eu pulando enquanto grito isso aqui no meu quarto~ Muuuuuuuito obrigada ok? *-* seu review me deixou tipo: *-* eu vou terminar isso.

"Kathy Tets

Você deve estar pensando: Tem um monte de fic parecida com esta e/ou É fácil escrever uma fic só comentando os livros não é mesmo?! ERRADO!

É verdade que existem várias fics parecidas com esta, mas o diferencial e o que torna esta fic melhor e mais atrativa de ler são as Autoras!

As três autoras são maravilhosas! Possuem um senso de humor parecido e extremamente aguçado, são criativas, engraçadas, maluquinhas, super atenciosas e respondem a todos os reviews! Garanto que os leitores darão muita risada em TODOS os capítulos e lendo os reviews também!

Outro diferencial importante desta fic são as histórias paralelas que ocorrem durante a leitura de HP! Elas não ficam apenas nos comentários, vão além e criam histórias que auxiliam na leitura dos livros!

Aproveite esta fic e releia Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal de uma maneira muito mais divertida!"

OMG! Assim você me mata Kathy! *-* Que que tu acha hein? Ò.Ó que pode chegar assim dando um ataque cardíaco nas autoras do nada? SE TU ACHA ISSO VOCÊ ESTÁ TOTALMENTE certa. Porque eu quase morri :x Sério. Kkk' Obrigado pelos reviews lindos, pela recomendação, pelos elogios da fic, e por aumentar o nosso ego, que já tá bem altinho viu? VALEU! Beijão!

"Mrs Black

Então. O Nyah me diz pra dizer o que me cativou na fic. Primeiro: é Harry Potter! Alô! Estamos lendo a grande obra da tia Jo. Segundo: comedia. Serio, a fic tem seus momentos de drama, mas tem muita comedia. As autoras fazem um ótimo trabalho com a fic, adorei a ideia de juntar todos os... Não vou contar. Dar spoilers não tem a menor graça. Mas te digo que não irá se arrepender de ler a fic. Biaa, Giovana e Anmy, vocês são demais. Amo muito a fic de vocês. Como eu não tenho mais o que dizer, assim eu deixo minha recomendação. Bjks!"

~le ego láááá em cima~

Essas leitoras que deixam a gentre convencida u.u reclamem com elas. Obg.

*-* Mas agora falando sério: MUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADA *-* Por acompanhar a gente sempre e pelo apoio ok? Bjks ;D

"Numak  
Uma palavra para descrever esta fic: EXCELENTE! Apesar da ideia ja ser muito usada aqui no Nyah, esta fic diferencia se das outras pela sua excelente (perfeita) escrita, pela sua comedia e pelo seu misterio!  
Leia esta fic, juro que não ira se arrepender!"

O nosso leitor querido de Portugal *o* Que lindo gente (:  
Obrigado pela recomendação por livre e espontânea pressão ok? Kkkkkkkk ;)  
escrita perfeita, comedia e mistério! Gente! Assim eu fico metida u.u  
Obrigado pela recomendação e tudo o resto ;) kkkkkk  
Abraços õ/

E agora os reviews: não, eu não vou colar todos aqui :x e eu ia botar o nome de todos vocês ^.^ , Mas, caramba, É MUITA GENTE, então eu fiquei com medo de repetir ou esquecer alguém ^.^' Mas eu quero mesmo agradecer MUITOOOOOO MESMO! Porque vocês foram muito importantes, a grande maioria elogiando, a outra parte amaldiçoando a demora, kkk, e Também teve gente puxando nossa orelha ;x mas foi preciso kk'

É muita gente (GRAÇAS A MÉRLIM!)

E eu reli os comentários de vocês ;D NOSSA. Ufa! Eu cansei :x De todos os sites... É muita coisa viu? Mas foi bom, porque eu me lembrei de algumas coisas, que me ajudou a ter ideias pros agradecimentos:

Eu vi os primeiro comentários, de quando a Bia era a única autora, que triste não? U.U Mas aí eu vi que mais pessoas foram chegando, inclusive eu e a Gaby (mas isso eu falo depois), Vi gente que foi parando de comentar, vi gente que foi comentando cada vez mais, vi gente que dava ideias, opiniões, vi gente de todo canto do país lendo! LOL

Os gaúchos, nordestinos, cariocas, paulistas, e de tudo quanto é canto *O* E aí eu vi: Eu devo tanto a esse povo que me atura.

O meu primeiro capítulo postado oficialmente por mim (?), foi o Embarque da Plataform vocês me aceitaram tão bem *-* E quando eu postei o Duelo A Meia-Noite? U-A-U disseram que amaram, e eu ficava muito feliz. E eu sempre ficava louca da vida com a Bia e a Gaby porque elas sempre tiveram mais imaginação, mais criatividade, escreviam melhor, com tudo direitinho, e eu só sei escrever com carinhas -.-' e fico botando várias palavras erradas D: Maas vocês me mostraram que cada um tem seu jeito né? Então tá tudo bem Kkk'.

Chegou a um ponto em que combinamos não usar mais carinhas em capítulos, ;/ e cara, foi muito difícil pra mim! Acreditem, mas tudo por vocês u.u ai ai... Enfim.

:D O que eu mais gosto na fic, além do fato de escrevê-la :B kk' é responder os reviews e ter os personagens aqui comigo, alguns sabem do que estou falando, Eu adoro quando eu sinto como se os personagens realmente estivessem aqui comigo =) Isso é muito louco!

Lembram láá do começo? O primeeeiro capítulo? Eu sim. Li aquilo e pensei: Que Pequeno : hahahahhaha Ah Meu Deus, a Bia me mata. :p

E aí eu li o outro... E Pensei: Putz :o outra pessoa louca que nem eu. Interessante. ;)

E eu li o outro... OPA! Eu vou ajudar a Bia a escrever :D (N/A: porque naquela época não tinha o cap dos personagens :x)

E o outro... Que eu ajudei *u*

E assim foi...

Lembram? 'O FRED NÃO MORREU! \Ô/' "O SEBOSO VAI SOFRER 'O' " "Leitora nova, Leitor novo..." "LIBERDADE DE EXPRESSÃO" "MOMENTOS FOFOS ENTRE OS POTTERS"

"Os Irmãos Black se reconciliam" ~le eu com lágrimas nos olhos~ Tanta coisa aconteceu não é?

Os Reviews de vocês sempre me deixavam com sorrisos que duravam horas! Sério! Vocês falando com os personagens, e eu pensando: o que ele falaria? GENTE! Eu ria aqui sozinha!

Recomendo que vocês leiam os reviews, e riam e sorriam como eu mesma fiz.

Então eu quero agradecer a cada um de vocês, que sempre comentou, indicou, e até a VOCÊ! Isso mesmo! Você que só lê u.u porque é tímido? Porque prefere só ler? Não importa \Ô/ você nos acompanha não é? E isso, já faz diferença. Se bem que eu sou muito legal e adoro falar com vocês.

Quem quiser mandar MP :D ou adicionar no MSN, pode ok? Adoro conhecer gente nova.

Meu MSN: gio . reolon hotmail . com twitter: GiioReolon

MSN de nós três ;) : oviciopotter hotmail . com FC do twitter: CorujinhaDoTom (propaganda faz bem u.u)

Não se esqueçam do nosso blog também! oviciopotter . blogspot . com

*-* Agora, eu também gostaria de deixar a minha imaginação fluir, mas eu pensei: Se fosse para todos os personagens entrar no meu humilde quarto, para falar conosco... Ia dar muito trabalho, então eu chamei apenas dois! Os meus preferidos *-* (Tá, na verdade eu não consigo escolher entre eles e os marotos, e o Harry, e mais uns aí, mas...) Os Gêmeos!

~CRACK os dois ruivos aparatam aqui no meu lado~

- Gio, querida, você AINDA não aprendeu que somos: Fred e Jorge? E não Os Gêmeos? Poxa, assim magoa – disse Jorge com um falso sorriso que não me engana mais.

- Jorge, querido, fica mais fácil escrever Os Gêmeos, ok? Oi Fred *-* - Pra quem não sabe: eu amo o Fred ok? Então eu abracei meu ruivo sedução.

- Olá =D

- Então rapazes – eu continuei – Vocês podem deixar algum recado para nossos leitores?

- Claro! – disse Jorge – vamos começar com:

-... POR QUE SEMPRE TINHA ALGUÉM QUE COMENTAVA: AINDA BEM QUE O FRED TÁ VIVO? – disse Fred indignado – tipo, é bom que vocês se preocupem comigo, e tal, mas foi o Jorge que perdeu a orelha e...

- Ok, eu explico. – eu digo derrotada.

O ruivo me encara em expectativa.

- Fred, quando chegarmos ao sétimo livro, você vai entender ok?

Ui, eu sou má! Fique na curiosidade Frederico!

- E eu tenho outra opção se não esperar? Continuar a receber a emoção das minhas fãs, mesmo sem saber o porquê?

- Modesto.

- Não esqueça caro irmão, que 50% das nossas fãs preferem eu, se não for MAIS!

- Er... Jorge? – eu disse – não me obriguem a lançar enquete no blog ok?

- Mas...

- Depois eu vejo isso com a Bia e a Gaby... Agora: continuem o recado.

- Ok... – disseram em uníssono

- Bem, vou lembrar a vocês umas coisinhas que nos deixaram no mínimo ultrajados. (N/Gio: eu sempre quis escrever isso \Ô/) – disse Fred.

- E o que seria? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Lá no SEU capítulo Giovana Letícia Reolon: você nos fez CORAR! – disse Jorge.

- OPA! Não me chama de Letícia ù.ú e eu só fiz aquilo por que... Hum... Por que... Oras, porque eu quis, e eu nem lembro direito disso.

- Então curte o Flashback: - disseram os ruivos.

Capítulo 9 – O Embarque na Plataforma 9 1/2

— _Que é isso? — perguntou de repente um dos gêmeos apontando para a cicatriz de Harry._

–_Oh não! Até vocês? – perguntou Remus. E os gêmeos coraram._

_OS GÊMEOS CORARAM! Todos os do presente os encaravam de boca aberta._

_Flsh Back Off_

Os Gêmeos estão me olhando com olhares de quem diz: 'não falei?'

- Ok, ok... Mas achei que o momento pedia isso. Oras! Até vocês tiveram um Momento: 'Será mesmo Harry Potter?'! – eu disse fazendo uma pose de repórter.

Ui, eu devia fazer isso mais vezes, eu seduzi geral.

- E no mesmo capítulo você fez isso:

_Os gêmeos não fizeram piadas. Brincavam com Ron e tudo... Mas agora viam o que ele sentia. E eles não gostavam de fazer ninguém que amassem se sentir assim. Então só ficaram quietos._

- É porque vocês tiveram compaixão do Rony! – me expliquei.

- Você fez a gente ficar quieto de novo depois!

- CHEGA DE FLASHBACKS! – gritei – Ok, eu fiz essas coisinhas com vocês, e tenho certeza que mais umas... Mas por favor, meus Ruivinhos Sedução que todos tanto amam – repare no meu desespero para que eles atendam meu pedido – Vocês podem deixar um recado para os leitores?

Eles se olharam, pensaram e finalmente responderam:

- Só porque a gente ama nossas fãs. – disse Fred

- Mas vocês também têm fãs meninos...

- É, mas eles, a gente agradece, nós amamos as meninas u.u – disse Jorge.

- Angelina vai ficar sabendo disso. – eu murmurei.

- Bom, - começou Fred – Queremos agradecer a todos vocês, como vocês já leram umas mil vezes só nesse capítulo... E dizer, que é muito bom estar aqui, com vocês e as autoras.

- Se bem que as autoras têm alguns problemas mentais... E isso assusta um pouco... – disse Jorge pensativo.

- Hey Jorge, mas elas são legais, e lindas, e com lábios muito aproveitáveis... – disse Fred.

COMO ESSE RUIVO QUE NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DO PERIGO SABE SE A GABY E A BIA TÊM LABIOS APROVEITÁVEIS? Ò.Ó

- Por que corou Gih? – perguntou Jorge com um sorriso maroto, DROGA!

- Nada. Calado. Mais alguma coisa?

- Hum... Acho que era isso. Ah! E só para deixar vocês curiosos: Se vocês acham que já tem muito personagem com a gente, bom. Acredite: Pode ter mais. – disse Jorge

Fred correu. Me deu um beijo na bochecha, e agora eu estou realmente vermelha.

- Tchau! Ô/ temos que fugir de uma Giovana que incorporou a Lily-zangada. Beijo Mãe!

E foram.

ELES FUGIRAM!

Ok... Eu só preciso me acalmar... Respira... 1, 2, 3, solta. Isso mesmo Gio, assim...

Unf' essa gente que fica dando spoiller...

Hem, hem, continuando:

Eu nem sei mais o que falar kkkkk isso já está bem grandinho, mas vamos às últimas palavras? Para depois uma pequena homenagem? Ok.

Esse não é o fim.

Nós vamos terminar os livros. Podemos demorar concerteza, mas pelo menos UMA de nós vai acabar o que a Bia começou. Nós fizemos um voto Perpétuo Via MSN, eu sei que vocês podem achar a gente louca, mas é o único jeito que podemos nos comunicar, porque moramos longe, eu aqui em Caxias do Sul, RS, a Gaby em Caxias do Maranhão, MA e a Bia em Recife! Mas isso não interfere em nada, nos amamos ;) e eu pelo menos não vivo mais sem essas suas coisinhas aqui. E eu falo isso, porque ano que vem vou começar o ensino Médio :x e sei que vou ter que estudar mais e não vou ter mais tanto tempo, mas eu juro gente: não vou abandonar esse projeto.

Então: Não nos deixem agora ok? Nós amamos cada pessoinha linda que está lendo isso, e que nos acompanhou até aqui, e que nos acompanhar no resto ok? Vemos-nos em Lendo Harry Potter 2 – Câmara Secreta Ô/

'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ '/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/ /'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/''/'

Agora é só pra quem quiser ler mesmo :x MINHA homenagem as duas autoras da fic, :') que eu garanto: mudaram minha vida.

Bom, eu li que a Bia precisava de ajuda, e me ofereci, claro! Eu mesma estava pensando em começar a escrever uma fic do estilo, porque não ajudar uma pessoa que eu tanto me caracterizei? E eu fiquei extremamente feliz quando ela me mandou uma MP, nos adicionamos no MSN, e começamos a nos conhecer e escrever. Tínhamos muito em comum! E também MUITAS diferenças, claro.

Num certo dia, eu estava falando com a Bia, e ela me falou que tinha mais uma coautora na equipe, LEGAL! E coincidentemente no mesmo dia, eu recebo um convite de amizade no MSN, de um e-mail BEM estranho, mas tudo bem, e essa pessoa veio falar comigo:

Ela: OII GIIH!

E eu pensei: O.o te conheço?

Eu: Ooi tudo bem?

Ela: sim e você

CLARO que a gente não escreveu usando o português correto, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Eu: Também...

Ela: Tu sabes quem eu sou né?

Aí eu pensei: O.o putz e agora? Eu pensava que era uma Gabrielle irritante irmã da minha colega (GENTE A GABY VAI ME MATAR!), mas respondi.

Eu: er... Não.

E aí ela me explicou quem era e tal...

E a gente conversou... E MEU DEUS! Somos irmãs de outra mãe, só pode. E nós três vivemos nos falando no MSN, criamos o blog, o grupo no MSN, o MSN, eu tenho outras fics com a Gaby... U-A-U. A gente é muito unida.

E eu nem sei por que eu contei tudo isso Ioosidosidosidosio' Eu até queria ter salvado algumas das nossas conversas pra dividir com vocês, pra mostrar que não somos normais... MAAAS tudo bem né?

Eu só tenho a agradecer a vocês meninas, porque fizeram da minha vida muito melhor, e... Bom, é isso, eu amo muito vocês manas, Porque somos o trio perfeito lembram? Competimos quem responde primeiro os reviews, vamos visitar o Tio Dumby, mandamos a outra dormir com o Voldy... Sonhar com o Felton... Com o Rupert e até com o Dan xD Mas isso é só porque a gente se ama. Agradeço muito à vocês por terem me apresentado ao mundo de Percy Jackson *-* e mesmo morando longe, saibam: EU AMO VOCÊS!

Amo tudo! A gente FALA de tudo. A gente LÊ tudo. A gente FAZ tudo. Kkkk Lembra Gaby? Quando eu pedi pra você o que era M-preg? E você pesquisou e me xingou depois dizendo que eu te traumatizei? Bom, EU lembro. Lembra? Quando a gente namorou com uns meninos de MG pela net? Lembra Bia? Quando você nos prometeu salário? E plano de saúde? Bom, eu lembro, e ainda espero por isso U.U

O que eu quero dizer, por fim, é que vocês são muito especiais pra mim ok? Beijos! Da mana-engraçada, Para a Mana-dos-Flashbacks e a Mana-Criativa. ;)

VEMOS-NOS EM LENDO HARRY POTTER 2 GALERAAAA \Ô/

^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^

Bia prometeu bônus, MAS eu não sei o que poderia fazer, e mesmo eu estando com ideias, vou deixar paras os outros livros ;)

Então, elas combinaram de a gente postar umas conversas de MSN entre nós. Lê quer quer u-u bjão! (Não culpo, dá 32 páginas do Word)

~ Eu e Bia falando da Gaby | essa lokona troko o nome no nyah e não aviso -.-' e a gente pensando q tinha botado uma desconhecida na fic~

Conversa:

Biiaa: Vou ter um infarto se vc n responder

Gi: Gabriele- real (sobre o nome da Gabbs no site, e na real)

Gi: no site

Gi: AMni... alguma coisa assim

Gi: tem q ver D:

Gi: peera

Gi: AnmyS2

Bia: lascou

Bia: kkk

Gi: o.õ

Bia: Vou me matar já volto

Gi: k fooi?

Gi: kkk'

Gi: O.O

Gi: Eu xamo a policia ou os bombeiros?

Bia: Nenhum

Bia: Deixa eu morrer em paz

Bia: Eu troquei a pessoa

Biaa: O que eu faço( fora me matar)?

Gi: axo q...

Gi: tem como tira akela pessoa?

Bia: Sim

Gi: e daí bota a certa...

Bia: Mas ela já respondeu review né?

Gi: ahan

Gi: e ela é tree legal *o*

Gi: kkk'

Bia: kkkk

Bia: Mas a outra eu já copiei e ela fez o próximo capítulo

Gi: '-'

Gi: hsuashsua

Gi: dae eu axo q a solução e ter 4 autoras!

Gi: mew Deus O.O

Bia: Tá louca?

Gi: Oou n sei neh

Bia: Pede pra Gabi me add

Gi: no msn?

Gi: ook

Bia: Si

Gi: ook :3

Bia: Ok já que ela mandou e eu to surtando aki coloca ela na conversa

Bia: Numa nova pq é melhor ela não ler isso

Gi: suahusa

Gi: ook

Gi: vc tah pelo celular?

Bia: Sim

Bia: Pq?

Gi: ahh

Bia: Gi tive uma ideia!

Gi: pelo cell n da p ter conversa de +1

Gi:^^

Bia: Ah

Gi: *_* fala

Bia: Eu ia fzr um especial com aquele livro "Como... Com ou Sem Magia"

Bia: Mas ela pode fazer

Biaa: E a outra ser uma coautora regular

Bia: Que achas?

Bom, daí posteriormente nós entendemos que foi tudo um mau entendido, e eu morri de rir u.u

Outra: ~um dia normal, mas essa é só pra vcs terem noção de como a gente faa de tudo no MSN, pfvr não se assustem, e eu já disse: se não quiserem ler isso, ok, isso não muda a vida de ninguém kkkkkkk~

Biaa diz:

EU

kkkkkk

td bem?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

ahan

e vc?

~gaby entro na conversa, mas tá ausente -.-~

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

MANA

Biaa diz:

to bem

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

hey, eu invejo a paris jackson u.u

ela tem o olho mto perfeito

Biaa diz:

a paris Jackson?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

ahan

Biaa diz:

ela tem o olho parecido com o da minha prima

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

*0*

LOL

Biaa diz:

kkk

pena que eu não tenho esse olho

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

ç.ç

me gusta de olho verde

o (nome de uma garoto que vcs não precisam saber :x ) tem *-*

Biaa diz:

kkk

eu queria ver num menino

já que eu só vi em menina

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

vo procura uma foto dele

mas só tem de kuando ele era novinho

Biaa diz:

ah okay

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

NAO ACREITO

FUUUU ~emotion de raiva~

Biaa diz:

o que?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

pera

calma

dexa eu me acalama

. ?fbid=443861405636538&set=a.373189169370429.82744.373175139371832&type=1&relevant_count=1&ref=nf

TU TEM NOÇAO DO KUANTO ISSO SIGNIFICA P UMA FÃ DE DRARRY?

( Sim pessoas, eu AMO Drarrys, e vários outros casais Slash u.u)

Biaa diz:

pera

AHHHHHHHH

DEVIAM TER DEIXADO

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

SIIM

:

nao acredito

que ! ##!" #!

Biaa diz:

PORCARIA DE WARNER

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

SIIM

:

Biaa diz:

VAMO MATAR A WARNER?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

SIIIIIIIIIM

:

nao nao, agr eu vo ter q achar isso na net

preciso

de boa

Biaa diz:

okayyyyyyyy

cade a mana Gaby?

eu acabei de ver uma coisa importante de PJ

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

ausente .-.

Biaa diz:

aff

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

vo choraaaar mana

eu kero o box de harry pottteeeer

ç.ç

Biaa diz:

duas

mana vamo colocar essa conversa nos agradecimentos?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

SIM *-*

eu boto u.u

pera

sorriaaa

=D

Biaa diz:

sim

:)

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

^-^ deu hsuahsuahsuahsua

Biaa diz:

kkkkkkk

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

u.u

odeio kuando a gaby fika ausente ¬¬

Biaa diz:

duas

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

LOL

finalmente nc da fic fofa \ô/

kause acabando u.u

Biaa diz:

kkkkkkk

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

eu n so normal ¬¬

Biaa diz:

a do mini harry?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

siiim

own

Biaa diz:

kkk

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

hey, a gnt podia fala nessa conversa um poko da gnt pra fic *O*

tipo:

Oooi *-* eu sou retardada e amo drarrys ;D

kkkk

Biaa diz:

sim, sim

Oiii, eu sou a criadora da fic e mais séria dela, minha especialidade é flashback. Ah, e eu também sou doida

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

u-u hsuahsu ok, agr euu *.* | Ooi sou a retardada, a menos séria, a q bota mais carinha, a bipolar, Eu AMO DRARRYs, o Draco, o Harry, Fred, Ablus Severus e James Sirius são meus U-U Não me chamem de Leticia ^-^

Biaa diz:

E sim, Giovana eu vou lhe dar seu salário

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

LOL kuandoo?*-*

Biaa diz:

quando vinher pra PE

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

_|_ ~le emotion não muito educado~

Biaa diz:

kkkkkkkk

tá

eu posso pagar em formar de quase Drarry?

(pagamento mensal)

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

OH YEAH

KUASE?

Unf'

Biaa diz:

é Drarry, mas é só uma coleteana com os encontros deles e o que eles pensaram desses encontros

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

ok u.u

mas ´so pq eu so boazinha.

Biaa diz:

kkkkkk

eu pago todo dia 5

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

*-* õ/

beleza

hj é dia...

~indo ver~

RÁ

meu salario pfvr u.u

Biaa diz:

eu tenho até a meia noite

RÁ

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

.-. tu e a gaby sao malvadas

mas ok

Biaa diz:

eu?

nunca

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

(PS pra fic: eu sou gaúcha, e elas sao nordestinas, e eu odeio o fato delas poderem falar do tempo, e das girias em comum e eu ser a diferente, e elas são cruéis cmg :c)

Biaa diz:

kkkkk

(ps: eu amo fazer isso com ela)

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

nao disse?

VCS ME MALTRATAM

Biaa diz:

kkkkk

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

TOMARA QUE VOLDY TE PEGUE ESSA NOITE (66'

Biaa diz:

(ps: ELA TBM NOS MALTRATA)

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

mentira u.u

pq eu so a boazinha ;P

...

mana?

será q o Voldy tem o Voldyzinho Jr.? se é q me entende?

Biaa diz:

LOKA[

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

'-' ele nao tem nariz, e cobras nao tem cobrinhas, eu acho, será q ele tem?:

¬.¬ to flnd serio

Biaa diz:

EU N QUERO SABER

Gabrielle Rios *-* saiu da conversa.

Biaa diz:

?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

GABY SUA !#$ #*&

Biaa diz:

²

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

U-U

enfim.

será q ele tem o.õ

LEITORES RESPONDAM PLEASE? obg.

Biaa diz:

giovana!

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

oi? ^-^

Biaa diz:

vai ficar sem salário!

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

D:

mas nao faz bem p saude fikar com a duvida

o q melhor do q pergunta pras autoraS?

BOTA ESSA ENKETE NO BLOG U-U

Biaa diz:

...

ME RECUSO

BOTE VC

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

ok u.u

... mas eu nao sei D:

Biaa diz:

bem feito

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

.-.

MAL!

Biaa diz:

kkkkk

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

ou seria mau ?o.õ

ou má

Biaa diz:

sei lá

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

a lokona entro ~le-se gaby~

Gabrielle Rios *-* está na conversa.

Biaa diz:

eu sei

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

Hey mana, vc está ao vivo na fic, aja normalmente

Biaa diz:

kkk

se ela responder

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

GABRIELLE! será q nao é a irmã dela? :x

Biaa diz:

gi qual é o seu nome todo?

sei lá..

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

meu Merlin. D: irmã da Gaby, és tu?

Biaa diz:

É vc, mana de Gaby?

E GI O SEU NOME COMPLETO

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

O.o ~suspense~

pera, as leitoras n precisam saber :x

Bia manda uma mensagem p gaby .-.

Biaa diz:

Eu?

to sem crédito

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

¬¬ nao , a outra bia q ta na conversa.

Biaa diz:

kkkk

to sem crédito

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

¬¬ mandei : RESPONDE NO MSN SUA TROXONAAAAAAA -'- s2

Biaa diz:

kkk

que carinho

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

Biaa diz:

GI FIA SEU NOME COMPLETO

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

:x meu nome...

É Giovana Potter, prazer.

Biaa diz:

GI MANDA UMA MENSAGEM PELO NYAH COM A DROGA DO NOME

OU FICA SEM SALÁRIO

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

:X Ok mando aki.. ok ~le suspiro~

Giovana Leticia Reolon.

Biaa diz:

kkk

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

¬.¬

Biaa diz:

seu nome completo é esse?

só tem um sobrenome?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

sim '-'

acho que quiseram economizar tinta no cartorio, por isso Giovana com um N tbm

Biaa diz:

kkk

seu pagamento foi enciado

*enviado

ele é pequeno

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

Já?

que chefe pontual u.u

Biaa diz:

eu sou demais

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

modesta tbm ¬¬

Biaa diz:

Com certeza

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

Pelo love de God '-'

Biaa diz:

what?

o que foi?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

nada u.u só kis misturar english and portuguese em uma phrase.

PROBLEM?

Biaa diz:

kkkk

Gabrielle Rios *-* saiu da conversa.

Biaa diz:

AHHHHHH GABY

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

GABY DO DEMO -'-

iaa diz:

Gaby é do mal

u.u

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

será q era ela? D: MANA e se a gnt falo com algum policial? PODEM PRENDER ELA!

Biaa diz:

pq?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

sei la '-', mas podem nao é? dexa eu ver se falamos algo comprometedor na cv...

nao... hmm... eu acho q nao.

Biaa diz:

acho que não

2

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

melhor assim u-u ~le mae enchendo p mim sair, mas eu nao acabei o cap D: SOS~

Biaa diz:

que cap?

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

da fic do baby-potter

Biaa diz:

ah sim

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

vou indo mana

3 Bjos

Biaa diz:

okay

bjs

s2

Em outro dia...

Biaa diz:

to chorando

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

PQ?

Biaa diz:

pq to ouvindo Best Friend Forever- KMS

e pq me liguei muito que LHP um dia vai terminar

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

LOL

mas ainda tem MTO tempo

calma

Biaa diz:

tem muito tempo

mas o tempo passa

e rápido

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

:/

mas olha só:

tem ainda 6 fics

o bonus

e a re-fic ( Ui, isso foi Spoiller ;O )

temos ANOS

kk'

Biaa diz:

kk

e depois podemos escrever outras juntas

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

MUITAS

Biaa diz:

Mas eu amo os leitores de LHP1

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

eu tbm

3

Biaa diz:

elas (eles?) são uns fofos

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

muito *-*

tipo

é a fic minha com mais gnt

:3

eles sao lindos.

acho q vo botar isso nos agradecimentos U_U

diga XIS

Biaa diz:

XISSSSS

bota a parte que eu surto toda

Só Giovana, ok? diz:

hsuahushua oook

20/12/2012 Eu, linda e fabulosa com a Gabbs mais fabulosa u.u

~eu estava auzente~

~conversa um pouco alterada~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

'-'

mana?

Gio '-' diz:

não

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

aff

Gio '-' diz:

aqui é a moça das chamadas

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ta ausente por que lokona?

Gio '-' diz:

deixe seu recado após o bip

biiip

pq i'm fabolous and i know it

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

manda

a

Giio

ir

tomar

no

Gio '-' diz:

copo

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

orificio

Gio '-' diz:

u.u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

anal

e vaginal

dela

u_u

Gio '-' diz:

loool

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

E COM O

~le emotion que usamos para denominar o garoto q eu gosto~

Gio '-' diz:

kspoakspoakspoakspoakspoaksp oaka

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

okspskopsksopksopsksopksopsk sopksposksop

Gio '-' diz:

seu desejo é meu sonho U.U

ksopakspoakposkaoskpoakspoak spoksapokaposkapokspoaskpaos kpoakpoakoakspo

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

vou te benzar na agua benta do senhor ù.ú

Gio '-' diz:

skopakspoakspokaposkaposkapo skapokspoakspoakop

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

/\ piada interna de pessoas maliciosas q estudam em colegio religioso

Gio '-' diz:

aaai é q eu to feliiiiiiiz ;D

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

okskposksopksopskopsk

~ parte apagada da conversa ~

your mother is V1D4 L0K4,bitch

Gio '-' diz:

XD

~partye apagada~

Gio '-' diz:

mas eu tenho a duvida:

será q o ****** me shippa com ele?

u_u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

OKSPOSKSOPKSOPSKOS

Gio '-' diz:

ele é timido

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

BOAAA

~parte apagada~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

nhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeemm mmm

sokspksosksopksopksoskps

*O*

MANA!

VC É DE JULHO!

O.O

I NOT KOWN IT

DAY!?

WATH DAY?!

Gio '-' diz:

29 '-'

tu tbm é de july

'-'

i know u.u

because i'm fuck

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

soksposkopsksopksopskopsk'

cara

isso quer dizer q tem um possivel chançe de eu ir ai ano q vem

~suspira e ri~

sokpsoksopskopsks

bem no teu niver

oksps

Gio '-' diz:

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

TAH FALANDO SERIO SUA VADIA?!

*OOOOOOOOOOOOOO*

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

PROVAVELMENTE tem UMA CHANCE de eu ir

isjkosijsioksoisksopksposkop sk

ams é,é sério

u.u

*mas

Gio '-' diz:

pq?

'-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

pq julho é meu aniversário e...

ah nao

'-'

nao,nao,nao

nao da

ano q vem tema excurção

nao da

:c

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH NAAAAAOOOO

EU QUERIA TANTO IR PRO SEU NIVER DE 15

vou ver com my daddy

ç.ç

Gio '-' diz:

T.T

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

vou tentar

ç.ç

but

no promiss nadey

AMOR!

AMOR,É ISSO!

O.O

CARACA

EU NAO ACREDITO

*O*

Gio '-' diz:

OI?

HÃ?

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

o livro q eu to lendo

mds

é mto foda

Gio '-' diz:

ksopakspoaksaopksopaksopaksa poskapo

pensei q tu ia falaar:

AMOR É A RESPOSTA DA VIDA MANA

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

oiskopskospkspoksopksopskops ksosk

Gio '-' diz:

pse

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

i Nooooo

opskpsoksopksopskopsksp

Estiçalha-me

'-'

é very bom

u.u

Gio '-' diz:

esti o q?!

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

*Estilhaça-me

pera

eerei

'-'

Estiçalha-me

assim

u.u

quer ver ele?

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Gio '-' diz:

ele qm?

'-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

TIIIIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOSSS

Gio '-' diz:

0O.O

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

oi?

Gio '-' diz:

VAI PRA DIXO DA MESA RETARDADA

AGORA

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

no livro

'-'

Gio '-' diz:

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

OKSPOSKSOPKSOPSKOPSKSOPKSOPK SS

MORRI

OSKSPOSKPOSKSOPKSOPKSOPSKSOP KS

OSKSPOKSPOSKPOSKSOPKSPOSKOPS KSOPKSOPSKOPSKS

AI AI

Gio '-' diz:

VAI TOMAR NO CÚ GABRIELLE

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

OSKSPOKSPOKSPOSKOPSKSOPSKOPS KSOPKSPOKSOSKSOPKSOPSKOPSKOP SKSOPKSOPSKPSOKSOPSKPOSKOPSK SPOKSOPSKSOP

SLKSPOKSPOSKOPSKSPOKSPOSKOPS KSPOSKOPSKOSPKSOPSK

Gio '-' diz:

(U)

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ai ai

='D

oskspoksopskospksosksop

nao tem tiros aki

Gio '-' diz:

_|_ vsf

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

nao tem nem shopping,magina tiros

oskpsksopksopskopsksopskopsk sopskopsk

Gio '-' diz:

vai saber

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

o livro

'-'

quer ver o livro?

Gio '-' diz:

aki nao tem um parque do harry potter

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Gio '-' diz:

mas tem gnt feia q nem dementador

ué u.u

ba tum tss

nao achei exemplo melhor

('-' )

sorry

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

okspsksopksposkopsks

ok ok

perdoo-te por essa piada sem graça

oskpsokspo

Gio '-' diz:

calma calma

vou pensar em algo emlhor

HUM

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

~parte apagada~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

oskspoksopskopskopsks

patricinha?

e..e ~emotion desconfiado~

eu pensando q o livro tava acabando

e..e

mas ainda nem to no meio

Gio '-' diz:

LOOOOL

então alguma coisa ainda tem para resolver

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

pse

Gio '-' diz:

aaai

ç.ç

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

o.õ

Gio '-' diz:

ç.ç

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

q foi?

'-'

Gio '-' diz:

meu pescoço

tá doendo *-*

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sssssshhhhhhh0

Gio '-' diz:

o rodrigues me mordeu hoje ç.ç

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

eu sou uma ótima massagista

u.u

via:

HHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMM

SEI

ei

minha mae ta atraz de mim

só comentando

u.u

Gio '-' diz:

'-' td bem '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ela ta sentada aki no chão

nem sei se ta elndo ou nao

soksposkosksposkopsk

Gio '-' diz:

ele mordeu pq disse q keria me transformar em vampira '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Ok,ok

VIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSHHHHHHHH 

SOKSPOSKSOPKSS

O LOKO

OSKSPOKSOPSKOPSKSO

Gio '-' diz:

pse

mas doeu '-'

e ta doendo '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

Gio '-' diz:

Vish0

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

vish

mata

u.u

Gio '-' diz:

será q to me transformando?

'-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

vai saber

Gio '-' diz:

bochechas onn ~codinome para um amigo nosso~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

LOL

EU IA DIZER ISSU

OSKSPKSOPSKOSPKSOPSK

Gio '-' diz:

grandes mentes...

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

pensam iguais

assim como os nossos lindos...

Gio '-' diz:

...

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

( '-')

dica: Irmãos '-'

Gio '-' diz:

('-' )

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

( ._.)

Gio '-' diz:

( '-') ~assobio~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

(._. )

Gio '-' diz:

DIZ LOGO SAPORRA

-.-

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

dica²: Harry Potter

'-'

viush0

revoltada

Gio '-' diz:

unf

apenas curiosa

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Gêmeos Weasley

¬¬'

Gio '-' diz:

'-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

u.u

Gio '-' diz:

FRED 3

MEU AMOOOOOR

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

GEORGE

Gio '-' diz:

MANA

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

soksoksopsks

oi?

Gio '-' diz:

AGORA QUE EU LEMBREI

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

Gio '-' diz:

eu precisa de uma conversa contigo pra botar nos meus agradecimentos u.u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

pse

'-'

ESSA NAO

O.O

Gio '-' diz:

diza xis, mande um recado e se descreva

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

só se for começar agr

NAO NAO

Gio '-' diz:

eu e bia ja fizemos isso

agr

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ESSA NAO

~...~

Gio '-' diz:

ºOº

eu tiro essas partes

u.u

~Aí a Gabbs pensa que realmente eu não postarei esssa conversa inteira ali em cima HAHA /\ ~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

encenar um começo de cv em

3...2222222...111

Gio '-' diz:

ok '-'

hem hem

MAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAA

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

MMMMAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAA AA

Gio '-' diz:

:3

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

YOUR BITCH

Gio '-' diz:

tuuudo bem?!

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

q sdds

Gio '-' diz:

~le pose proficional~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

tudo

=3

Gio '-' diz:

sabe gabbs

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

e com vc?

yo

u-u

Gio '-' diz:

eu estava aqui devaneando os meus agradecimentos

~to bem~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

e eu ainda nem fiz os meus

pq é como dever de casa

só faço dever de casa de ultima hora

Ú.Ù

Gio '-' diz:

e adoraria q vc mandasse um recado pros leitores, um XIS, manhê to nos agradecimentos da (Tia) Gio e se descrevesse u.u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Masoq?

Ô.ô

aaaahhhhhhhhhhh

vc vai botar no cap

pera

Gio '-' diz:

como eu, q já disse que amo drarrys, sou a q escreve mais rápido (mentira) , a menos criativa

e panz ^.^

sinta-se em casa

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

~arruma cabelo~

Gio '-' diz:

~se bem q vc tá na sua casa, mas né~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

oksposksopksopksosk

boa

u.u

enfim

*OOOOOOOOOO*

LEITORES LINDOS

TODO MUNDO PULANDO NA TIA GIIO

oskspoksposkopskopsks

e ah

eu vou botar uma de nós tres

nos agradecimentos, os meus

sipa I'm Fabulosa

e modesta

u_U

~Tiaa Giio?

'-'

~1...

~2...

~3...

Gabrielle Rios *-* acabou de chamar a sua atenção.

~EU ODEIO ISSO~

Gio '-' diz:

calma

'-'

to botando na fic

aguenta ai

e tia é o caralho

-'-

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

me ame menos,Tia Giio

u.u

(leitores divos,isso vale pra vcs tbm #soqn)

Gio '-' diz:

aí voltei

vai falando né u.u ksopakspokapskpa aja normalmente

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

'-'

agr tu espera Judith

q eu to lendo

ù.ú

Gio '-' diz:

judith?

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

oskspoksopsksokspsk

Gio '-' diz:

nem lembra mais meu nome?

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

longa história

Gio '-' diz:

;c

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

oskspoksopskopsksopk

JUUUUUUUUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTH HHHHHHHHH

te aqueta Judith!

Gio '-' diz:

'-' ok né

hm... meus agradecimentos estão nas 30 paginas Vish0

a Bia vai me maatr

maaas como isso é um cap da fic, tecnicamente u.u fale sobre ela!

partes favoritas?

partes nao favoritas?

partes q nao gostou?

GABRIELLE LARGA ESSE LIVRO E DÊ ATENÇÃO AOS LEITORES DIVOS DA FIC!

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

'-'

não estou segurando nenhum livro

para larga-lo

ú.ù

Gio '-' diz:

ah foda-se ¬¬

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

soksposkopsksopksosk

irritadinha,hein?

/;

alguem faz massagem na Tia Giio?

Gio '-' diz:

o ******* podia '-' mas né,

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

pse

observe Giio

Gio '-' diz:

responda minahs pergutnas '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

vc despertou a curiosidade dos leitores

u.u

oi?

Gio '-' diz:

ahan :3

vao ficar na curiosidade mas né skopakspoaksa

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

okspsksokspsksosk

Tia Giio du mal

oskspksopskospk

Gio '-' diz:

Não, eu não tenho namorado ;ç pse.

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

nem eu

Gio '-' diz:

Tia o #! $! #!$

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

então...

CIREM ESPERANÇAS,SEUS LIAMDOS

Gio '-' diz:

esgotamos a cota de palavroes determinada pela Bia '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

OSKSPOKSPOSKSPOKSOPSK

~parei

Gio '-' diz:

Vish0

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

daora a vida

Gio '-' diz:

pse :/

RESPONDE MINHAS PERGUNTAS

ù.Ú

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

QUE PERGUNTAS!?

~meme que vira a mesa~

Gio '-' diz:

as que eu mandei

~meme que vira a mesa~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

'-'

manda de novo

ç.ç

Gio '-' diz:

nao

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ah

Gio '-' diz:

volte a cv e olhe

ù.ú

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

então

Gio '-' diz:

i'm bad today

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

~pregiçinha

de

subir

a cv

Gio '-' diz:

¬¬partes favoritas?

partes nao favoritas?

partes q nao gostou?

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

partes favoritas do que?

'-'

~pse leitores,sou uma alga *w*

Gio '-' diz:

da fic !#! !#!#"!

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

O.O

CARACA

EU NAO LI ISSO

MDS

OSKSOPKSPOSKOPSKSOPKSO

vou parar de ler

se não vou maliciar tudo

~ela comenta o que ela lê durante as conversas, é mania nossa, não liguem u.u~

enfim

HUM...

1-as partes feitas por nós tres =3

2- as q eu fiz .-. (sou insegura msm,problem!?)

3- nenhuma,pq nós é fabulosa ( e bipolar ... não se esqueçam ok? :ç)

Gio '-' diz:

'-'

eu tbm vou responde r:3

hem hem.

1. as piadas do gêmeos, always.

2. cenas de violencia u.u

3. nenhuma U.U pse a gnt é diva, e modesta

( PS: vcs que deixaram a gente assim, vlw?)

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

oksposksopksopsk

pse

culpadas ú.ù

Gio '-' diz:

ksopaksopakspokopakp

mas amamos vcs 3

e queremos continuar amando vocês em Lendo HP2 - Câmara secreta

Vamos dar algum spoiller mana?

:3

I LOVE SPOILLERS 3

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

não

não vamos dar

porque eu gosto de viver

Gio '-' diz:

e a bia gosta de matar

bem pensado.

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

e não quero que a Biaa acabe em Askaban por nos matar

u.u

oskspoksopsksopks

Gio '-' diz:

ai ai, fazer o que? u.u vocês vão ter que esperar a Bia postar LHP2 skaoksopaksopakspokaopsaskpa 

agora mana, uma coisa entre nós

, com plateia mas né,

será que a Bia vai deixar a genet continuar em LHP2? o.o

ou será que ela vai pegar pessoas novas?

D:

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

e..e

vcs acham q ela vai?

e..e

Gio '-' diz:

;S

#medo

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

vcs acham que ela pode?

e..e

vcs acham que ela deve?

SEXTA FEIRA,NO GLOBO ''PQP,LHP2!''

Gio '-' diz:

ksopakspoaksopakspoakspoaksp oaksopakp

aguardamos você lá!

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

oskpsoksopksopsk

Gio '-' diz:

agora as noticias do tempo.

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

NÃO NOS Dê BOLO

Gio '-' diz:

só que não

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

^.~

maspq

D=

Gio '-' diz:

pq o tmepo aí no nordeste certamente tá diferente daqui do sul '-'

anta

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

NOTICIAS DO TEMPO TIA GIIO

nhhaaammmm

Gio '-' diz:

ok ¬¬

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

'-'

Gio '-' diz:

hm...

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

aff

eu ia dizer:

Gio '-' diz:

agora tá tempo escuro '-'

pq é noite :B

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

~le Vody sorrindo~

aqui ta quente

u-u

pra ***********

u.u

Nordeste

Gio '-' diz:

ssul.

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

odeio como Apolo ama agente ç.ç

Gio '-' diz:

aqui tá quente gostoso ^.^

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

#AGR COM A TIA GIIO NO SUL

Gio '-' diz:

'-' já disse '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

Gio '-' diz:

alga '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

eu vi

vish0

alga diva

pfvr

u_u

Gio '-' diz:

u_u

vamos para um bate boca =D

eu faço uma pergunta e tu faz outra

e as duas respondem

eu começo

Deus favorito?

hm... não li todos os livros ainda, mas... Acho que Poseidon... ou Hermes? hm... tenho dúvida entre vários outros u.u

Hades Tbm *-*

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Hades,Poseidon,Atena,Artemis...Apolo u.u

pq ele é quente

u.u

Hestia =3

HUM...

semideus preferido?

Gio '-' diz:

Percy :3

e NICO *o*

lembrando que eu ainda não li todos os livros u.u não conheço todo mundo u.u mas enfim

gabbs '-' responde logo '-'

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

calma fia

Cronos ta ai do teu lado é?

e..e

Nico *-* e Zoe :c

não pera

Zoe não é semideusa

'-'

aff,me mata

'-'

HUM

TRAVIS E CONNOR,e Nico u.u

Gio '-' diz:

ok, persogens de Harry Potter preferidos?

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

REMUS

LUNA

SIRIUS

LILY

Harry

u.u

~não nescessariamente nessa ordem~

Gio '-' diz:

Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Remus, Luna e Sírius

nao nessa ordem u.u pse

ah, e os Snapes fodões das fics :3

e às vezes Narcisa u.u e Lucius u.u

depende.

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

'-'

ok então '-'

só podia ser sonsy,oskspoksopskopskospk

LUNA

Gio '-' diz:

I'm slytherin mesmo, com orgulho u.u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Luna é mto diva u.u

o nome da minha filha vai ser Luna

Gio '-' diz:

saudades daquela conversa que tu disse que eu tava bem sonsy ;'D

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

u_u

Gio '-' diz:

esqueci o motivo ( '-')

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

yep

Gio '-' diz:

mas enfim

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

='S

oskposksopks

tu tava me sacaneando

u.u

Gio '-' diz:

o nome do meu filho vai ser...

Lucca Harry hum...

algo assim

ou com Lucca ou com Harry

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Vish0

oksopskspoksopk

Gio '-' diz:

nao nomearia minha filha de Gina '-'

imagina se ela pede pra ir num lugar

e eu acidentalmete fale:

Vá Gina

U.U tô fora u.u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

soksopksopskospks

ne

oskopsksopksposkopks

Gio '-' diz:

personagens que odeia? (PJ e HP)

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

HUMm

Cronos '-' Gaia

'-'

HUM

GABE CHEIROSO

Nancy

ù.ú

HP= Dolores...Tio Voldy Divo u.u...Tia Bella tbm ;c (~levando crucio em 3..2..1..)

e...Fudge ú.ù

HUM

CHO!

e só '-'

acho...

HUM

Gio '-' diz:

PJ: hm... Tântalo (assim o nome daquele carinha de Mar de Monstros?)

e Cronos '-' mas né

aah o Gabe cheiroso fedido -'-

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

E O TUFÃO TBM

lembrei u.u

Gio '-' diz:

HP: Umbrigde -'- Skeeter -'- Válter Dursley e...

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

SKEETER

é!

u.u

Gio '-' diz:

é isso eu acho.

PERA

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

Válter tbm '-'

Gio '-' diz:

TU ODEIA O VOLDY DIVO?

ºOº

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

yep

Gio '-' diz:

ah , a Bella nos livros tbm ù.ú

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ele mato os pais do Harry

:c

Gio '-' diz:

'-'

~aí teve uma pequena parte que eu, e minha inteligência suprema, sei lá porque, não copiamos, mas enfim, eu disse algo como: ok, chega u.u~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

D=

MAS JÁ?!

É TÃO BOM FICAR COM VCS

D''''''''''''''''=

runf'

adeus meus divos

Gio '-' diz:

pois é, eu ainda quero fazer um pequeno Bônus, já que a Bia brigou cmg dizendo que os agradecimentos não contavam como bônus u.u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ç.ç

q me amam

ç.ç

Gio '-' diz:

adeus?

D:

tá lokona

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

eu naõ digo tchau

u.u

Gio '-' diz:

a Bia AINDA não demitiu a gente u.u

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

só Adeus

ainda

é

:c

enfim

Gio '-' diz:

pse :/

enfim

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

*ATÉ MAIS,ou não,meus divos

ç.ç

Gio '-' diz:

BJOS GALERA ^.~

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

'-'

pronto?

u.u

oskspoksposk

Gio '-' diz:

sim ksaopkspoaksopka

Gabrielle Rios *-* diz:

ok

u.u

oskpsoksopskopsk

~desliga o holofote~

~bagunça o cabelo~

Bia e Gio, 01/12/12

Biaa diz:

ok

Agora

YOUR BITCH

Gio '-' diz:

O.O

Biaa diz:

VOCÊ NÃO FEZ AS TRÊS PERGUNTAS COMIGO

Gio '-' diz:

Hehe ^^'

tava esperando a oportunidade

^^'

~le pose de professional que eu sou~

Então Bia, vamos às perguntas

Biaa diz:

Hum

Vamos

SRA. POTTER!

Gio '-' diz:

calam

to procurando as perguntas

e é Potter-MAlfoy bitch u.u

Biaa diz:

ok né

Gio '-' diz:

enfim, ACHEI!

Bom, leitores de LHP1, agora as perguntas que eu e Gabbs já respondemos, com BIA!

Olá Bia.

bom, eu faço perguntas, e vc responde u.u simples.

Biaa diz:

Eu

Gio '-' diz:

começemos em

3

2

1

go!

Biaa diz:

que sou a mais amada das três (mentira)

Gio '-' diz:

Deus favorito?

Biaa diz:

Grego ou Romano?

Gio '-' diz:

Vish0 tu sabe que eu ainda to lendo PJ e o labirito...

´né?

nao sei vish0

fala os dois

~dá de ombros~

Biaa diz:

Ok, Grego:

Hestia

Apolo

Hermes

Poseidon

Ártemis

Gio '-' diz:

ok, você é indecisa que nem eu xD skaposkpaoksoaksopa

e romano?

Biaa diz:

Err... Nem sei

Eu não aprendi todos ainda :X

Gio '-' diz:

-.-'

TU FAZ EU ME CONFUNDIR, COM DEUSES ROMANOS, E NEM APRENDEU TUDO AINDA?

PQP

ok... respira Giovanba, coisas da vida...

ai ai

continuando.

Semideus preferido?

Biaa diz:

kkkkkkkk

Nico Di Angelo

e Thalia Grace

(fora Percy é claro)

Gio '-' diz:

:3 eu love o Nico e o Percu tbm ;D awn

hem hem...

Personagens de HP preferidos?

Biaa diz:

Calma, que são tantos...

Os Marotos (até o Peter, na epoca que era bom)

Lily Evans

Marlene McKinnon (apesar de só ser mecionada, quase todos os ficwritters fazem ela igual)

Alice Longbottom

Harry Potter

Fred e Jorge Weasley

Gina Weasley

Gio '-' diz:

u.u ok...

Personagens que odeia? (HP e PJ)

Biaa diz:

ah, em Pj eu esqueci de falar Calipso

PJ: Hera e Luke Castellan

e Rachel

HP: Os Carrow, Umbridge, Dumbledore

Gio '-' diz:

e fiiiiiiiiim ;D

ksopakspoakspoa

ok, ~desfaz pose proficional, que eu não sou~

\Ô/ Fim das conversas \Ô/

^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..^.^..


	21. Gaby - Agradecimento

Gaby (AnmyS2) está sem computador porque o dela quebrou, mas ela me mandou uma mensagem pedindo para agradecer a todos vocês e que todos foram muito importante para ela...


	22. Bia - Agradecimento

_Antes de tudo:_

Ahh, desculpem pela demora de alguns capítulos okay? Só que... Tentem ser por no lugar do autor... As vezes vocês mesmos não atrasam um trabalho e tal...? Os Ficwrittes tem aulas iguais a vocês, trabalho, esporte extra, cursinho de outro idioma... Fora que alguns ainda têm aula de música...

* * *

_This is the part of me (Katy Perry)_

_This is the part of me__  
__That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no__  
__This is the part of me__  
__That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no__  
__Throw your sticks and your stones__  
__Throw your bombs and your blows__  
__But you're not gonna break my soul__  
__This is the part of me__  
__That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_"Phill: Alguém me perguntou hoje: Se você pudesse estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, onde você gostaria de estar?. Eu disse para ele: Provavelmente bem aqui" (Filme: __Feitiço do Tempo__) _

Bem gente, terminamos a primeira fanfic de sete *ou mais* de Lendo Harry Potter, estou calma, só porque eu sei que tem muitas aventuras de Harry para ler (e broncas da Lily), muita brigas por causa do nome de Voldy, muitas marotagens, ciúmes...

Espero mesmo ter cumprido o "Tria (ea) quae tractare debat orator: Ut doceat, moveat, delect¹" Ou pelo menos um deles..

Quero agradecer algumas pessoas, por terem me animado a escrever mais:

Heloisa, por ter cerdido o computador tantas vezes.

Giovana Potter, a linda coautora dessa fic e minha mana, te amo louca!

AnmyS2, ou qualquer outro mils nomes que ela colocou no perfil (cara isso criou uma confusão enorme), a minha outra coautora e mana.

Não vou gastar espaço aqui, mas vejam o vídeo ( watch?v=qgne2N4WvG4&feature= ) que eu fiz para vocês, manas!

Aos leitores, em especial:

(Do Nyah!)

Beka, por ser a primeira a comentar!

bidi, que animou muito a gente com os reviews e fez a primeira recomendação da fic. Nossa, você é uma dos nossas melhores leitoras! Quando precisar de um favor, pode pedir!

Gina e Harry Potter, que eu sempre topo em fics, pela segunda e linda recomendação. Bjs amiga!

Livia Dias, que comentou e favoritou ;D. Thanks linda! E depois ainda fez nossa terceira recomendação!

Kathy Tets, que teve coragem de deixar reviews maravilhoso em cada capítulo, apesar de entrado quando já tinha 9 caps. E ainda fez a quarta recomendação (que me fez chorar). E que sempre malicia alguma frase haha!

Mrs Black, por ser uma ótima leitora. E ótima lançadora de Maldições Imperdoaveis ~medo~ Quer dizer, verdadeira. E ainda fazer a quinta recomendação de Lendo Harry Potter 1, que foi super fofa!

Numak, que entrou no capítulo só do Espelho de Ojesed, mas logo se tornou um leitor especial, até por ser de Portugual e ter se dado super bem com as autoras! Imagine minha felicidiade quando você recomendou a fic, só não foi surpresa, já que você tinha avisado antes. E _po_r conseguir ser formal! Vai que assim consegue fazer nós (as autoras) sermos?

Aline, que comentou em TODOS os capítulos sem falta, e sempre com bom humor. E ainda colocou nos favoritos. Você é uma alma boa e criativa! Ri muito com seus comentários, já!

Leka, que SEMPRE COMENTOU. Brigada. PS: Eu sei muitas coisas sobre vc, como que leu a fanfic, Lendo: A Batalha do

Lorien, que deixava comentários incentivadores e enormes.

Nati Potter, que é bem animada, e ainda se lembrava de mim nos caps que eu não escrevia *o*. E escreve fics emocionantes. Fora que também é fã da Avril Lavigne.

Mury Motta, que apesar dos pequenos review sempre se dava ao trabalho de comentar.

Looh, sempre alto astral, a vezes ajudava a melhorar o nosso (meu e de Gi e Gaby) sem perceber.

Cahh Potter Malfoy Valdez, por seus muitos ameis. AMEI que vc tenha lido a fic. E amarei que você leia as próximas!

Lara Malfoy Everdeen Potter C, por conseguir nos aguentar a muito tempo e por as vezes nos lembrar de algo. Te vejo em algumas fics também.

VicKurayami, por fazer de "tudo" para ler. E ser uma das leitoras mais criativas!

Allison Potter, por me lembrar da Floreios uma vez (rs).

Maylaila Black, por seus comentários informais.

Giulia Dark, nossa seus comentários são muito reflexivos às vezes. Thanks!

Gaby Black, por seus comentários com CAPS LOCK, kkkkk.

Ane, seus comentários são curtos, mas preciosos.

Giulia Potter, obrigada por ser uma das defensora do Sev.

Hermiarry Potter, por ter sido uma primeiras leitoras, e não ter abandonado a fic.

Ami Castellan Cobain, por lutar pra ler a fic quase toda no mesmo dia. E tentar várias vezes recomendar a fic.

Perseu, por ser o primeiro menino a comentar.

Cla Chase, por gostar de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson! Kkk'

Gislayne, que já tem marca regristada nos reviews: Flores. Brinks! Thank for you!

CamillaPotter, por ser rápida, mas sincera.

Vivity Car, entrou no final, mas fez a diferença.

_ Cami Souza, umas das nossas queridas leitoras da nossa querida Portugual._

AryaBlackStarkWayne, entrou no final, mas... Foi importante.

katrinelestrange, por também gostar de Reg Reg.

Laís, que entrou depois, mais, mesmo não gostando muito de fics de HP, fez questão de comentar.

Ninashalow, também entrou depois. Adorei como expressou sua opinião no _capítulo O Vidro Que Sumiu._

Beatriz Radcliffe, que, apesar de ter sumido misteriosamente, nos incentivou a dar _"liberdade de expressão"_ a James.

Victioria Karoline, Nahh (adoro sua foto de perfil), Mari, Sopinha, OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS.

(Da FeB)

Arthur lacerda, por dar nota 5 a fic :) e comentar sempre. Muito obrigada.

Alisson Potter, por dar nota 4 a fic e dar dicas. Thanks!

sempre-potterianas2, por comentar há muito tempo...

Duda Weasley Potter, por comentar a muito tempo, obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Larissa Magalhaes, obrigada!

Nessinha, wow nós temos uma fã? Obrigada!

Vitoria67, MarauderPatrounus25593, Anna Lú e Gabis Weasley Malfoy... Obrigada plo comentário... Mesmo que tenham chegado no final... Do livro um (calma!).

(Do )

Ika Chan, sua opinião é muito importante para mim, pois seu que é verdadeira. Você é uma das pessoas em que mais confio para avaliar o cap. Você é ótima em dar sua opinião de maneira educada mais verdadeira.

Mago Merlin, tenho que te agradecer muito. Obrigada por me avisar de alguns erros, foi muito importante para mim. Você me incentivou muito. Você é um exemplo de autor para mim.

Dazinhamonteiro, adorei seus comentários!

Isabelly Luna, obrigada por comentar vários capítulos! Seus comentários foram ótimos! Se você gosta da fanfic, eu amo seus comentários!

E os anônimos que não colocaram nome também foram super importantes! Não tenho palavras para agradecer a vocês... Me deram apoio na hora que eu mais precisava...

LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw , você sumiu! Mas, mesmo assim... Obrigada pelos comentários lindos!

MiKaBlackPoynter, adorei seus comentários. Você me lembra um pouco da Gi.

Time Lady S.K., você é ótima!

Erika-Dramione, muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu comentário enorme e o apoio que me deu.

Wanna Campos,

Vanity nightwish, Analu Black, Sara 'mini-moony' Potter, Kayln Ryan, victoriafreakinweasley, Mi, Beatiz Lee, Izzy Jackson, Vitoria T, Lady, Lola, Samantha, obrigada pelos comentários! Fiquei super feliz com cada um deles!

_ Sem vocês eu não conseguiria chegar até aqui. Obrigada._

"- Você o ajudou muito.

- Só conversei com ele.

- Você acreditou nele."

(Livro: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos livro quatro: A Batalha do Labirinto, página 348)

_ Eu agradeço por vocês terem acreditado em mim, desdo comecinho ou de agora, cada comentário foi muito importante para mim, mesmo os negativos. Vocês acreditaram em mim quando eu mesma não acreditava._

Esperamos ver vocês, em Lendo Harry Potter 2.

_..._

_ Posso ter um momento de desabafo? Quem quiser não precisa ler, estou só falando dos meus sentimos sobre a fic._

_ Gente, no começo era apenas um sonho, comecei lendo várias fics dos personagens lendo o livro, ainda nem tinha conta no Nyah, depois eu vi que várias pessoas abandonavam a fic, e, ao mesmo tempo, comecei a pensar em algumas frases que não estava na fic e depois tive vontande de escrever. Comecei a escrever o capítulo um e o dois antes de postar... E vocês nem imaginam a demora que foi para escrever..._

_ Nunca esperei realmente que todos vocês fossem ler a fic, nem que eu discutiria (ou melhor me daria algumas dicas) fics com meu autor preferido, muito menos que ele leria. E eu tenho que dizer, era HORRÍVEL a gramatica no começo, pior que agora._

_Queria falar que, com Lendo Harry Potter 1, eu aprendi a receber criticas positivas e negativas, sem me abalar pelas negativas, me lembrando das positivas, mas tentando melhorar o que a negativa pedia. Só que lógico que eu ainda NÃO gosto daquela critica que não construtiva, já que ela não ajuda em nada mesmo. Agora, se sintam livres para fazer comentários negativos, mas com educação e com algum objetivo. Sinto muito por vocês tarem lendo isso, só aconteceu isso umas três vezes, mas eu precisava falar (escrever)._

_ Outra coisa. Vocês me ajudaram a crescer. Não só como escritora, como pessoa também. E eu vou lembrar disso para sempre. Saibam disso. Como escritora, vocês me aceitaram. Eu pude contar com a ajuda de vocês sempre, mesmo eu achando (quase sempre) que meu capítulo estava horrível, vocês vinham e diziam o contrário. Vocês me fizeram acreditar que eu fazia parte de algo especial, algo mágico. Eu nunca vou esquecer essa sensação. Lógico, as vezes eu ficava com preguiça de escrever, ou ficava irritada com algumas coisas, mas faz parte. Não seria bom se não tivesse tido alguns problemas - e alguns reviews para baixar nosso ego- como ter que escrever um capítulo em um dia... ou terminar outro... ou mandar de novo etc. Os erros fazem parte e ajudam a crescer. Mas, sinceramente, se o que aconteceu de ruim for o preço a pagar pela fic, o preço é muito barato. E, em todos os problemas, eu pude contar com a ajuda de Gaby e Gi, que são as melhores coautoras que alguém podia ter. Mas não pensem em rouba-lás de mim, eu só empresto, ok? _

_ Falando sério agora, vocês, leitores e manas, me ajudaram como pessoa. Cara, antes eu era muito tímida hoje em dia, não sou a pessoa mais desinibida do mundo, mas superei grande parte da minha timediz- e eu sei de onde vem essa força que me ajudou. Vem de vocês todos vocês, leitores... Eu sei que por mais que tenha acontecido alguma coisa (ou melhor, que eu pense assim na época porque depois...) eu sei que terei um local tranquilo, e isso me deu mais confiança para expressar minha opinião viver como se cada dia fosse o meu último, não ligar para o que as pessoas falam, contanto que eu ache certo. Não foram só vocês, mas grande parte foram vocês. _

_ Muitos já sabem como a sensação de terminar uma fic, e eu estou começando a descobrir, já que essa fic foi a minha primeira sem ser one, e, mesmo não sendo uma sensação de finalizar mesmo, já que tenho mais seis livros ainda, eu estou sentindo que terminei algo perfeito. Entendi que o melhor do autor não é escrever por si mesmo, e sim para o leitores. A melhor parte da fanfic para mim é conversar com os leitores, e isso me fez pensar por que alguns autores loucos não dão importância aos leitores? Porque ignoram os reviews deles, ok, as vezes não dá tempo. Mas seis meses e ainda não conseguiu responder? Um recado- se tiver alguém assim aqui- Vocês estão perdendo a melhor parte. _

_ LHP1, Lendo HP1, ou Lendo Harry Potter 1 é um sonho. Um sonho que virou realidade._

_ Enfim para acabe bem a fic deixo com vocês a retrospectiva da fic, para vocês lembrarem rapidinho (ou devagar^^/sorry, ficou maior do que eu planejei) o que aconteceu de mais especial na fic, e o __link de Lendo Harry Potter 2 (www . fanfiction s/8959120/1/Lendo-Harry-Potter-2, sem espaços)_

_ Retrospectiva:_

Melhores Partes – LHP1:

01, Prólogo.

Lily estava novamente deitada na cama da sala precisa chorando, quando James ia parar de machucar ela?

Fazia uma semana que eles estavam namorando, quando estava com ele era tudo tão bom, mas quando estava sozinha ela ficava insegura.

02, O Menino Que Sobreviveu.

**1. Quando ele [Dursley] pensou em esticar as pernas"**

Harry arregalou os olhos.

**"e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte."**

Harry sorriu aliviado. O mundo voltara a sua ordem natural.

2. Lily estava...Com medo, mas só isso, medo de deixar James só, medo de deixar os seus amigos, de não poder cuidar do seu filho. Ela sempre soube que uma dia iria morrer, embora não fosse um pensamento feliz.

James também estava com medo, como que ele ia deixar Sirius, Peter e Remus? Como ele ia deixar seu filho sozinho? E principalmente como um mundo podia existir sem Lily?

03, O Vidro Que Sumiu.

1. – Ele não dá bom dia?- Perguntou Frank.

– Nada não, ele não ia conseguir ser educado mesmo.

– Por quê? – Perguntou Rony confuso.

– Porque para ser educado precisa de inteligência.

2.– ENTÃO FOI POR ISSO!- Gritou Lily e quando todos olharam para ela, ela corou - Eu tentei enfeitiçar o James de noite pra ele ficar com um cabelo que não desse pra passar a mão no quinto ano, mas não adiantou.

–Sério que Lily Evans, a monitora certinha, tentou me enfeitiçar enquanto eu dormia?

–Sim.

04, As Cartas de Ninguém

1.– Uma pergunta – Começou Sirius parecendo apavorado - Harry tem o temperamento de James ou Lily?

– Depende, como é o temperamento deles? - Perguntou Gina.

– James é calmo, porém se mexer com ele, bem... Ele nunca esquece e também se vinga – Sirius tremeu a se lembrar da bronca que James tinha dado a ele no 5º ano- Lily se lembra mas se vinga na hora, deixando a pessoa surda.

–Eu acho que é uma mistura dos dois - Refletiram Gina e Rony.

2. Regulus se entediou muito com o silêncio e tirou o feitiço.

Todos respiraram aliviados e ao mesmo tempo se voltaram para Regulus.

– Nós... - Começou Gina, com uma cara assassina.

–... Vamos – Harry continuou.

–... Te... - Continuou dessa vez Rony.

–... Matar... - Completou Hermione, com um brilho assassino nos olhos.

Regulus aprendeu da pior forma que é melhor não querer ter 11 pessoas revoltadas com você.

Primeiro eles pegaram almofadas e jogaram nele, que virou um montinho de almofada.

Depois eles pegaram e jogaram água, enquanto ele corria.

– AHHHH

– Não adianta se esconder- Gritou Sirius.

3. –Reg – Sirius começou receoso, mas ao ver o brilho dos olhos do irmão tomou coragem - Eu queria que fizéssemos as pazes, sabe agir como irmãos, como éramos antes... Não me importo se você é um comensal ou Sonserino.

–Okay Sirius. Mais eu só sou comensal porque eu fui forçado e não tinha para onde ir, agora eu não vou ser mais, vou ser um espião, se Dumbledore quiser.

Finalmente, anos depois, os irmãos se abraçaram, e Sirius despenteou o cabelo de Regulus.

05, O Guardião das Chaves.

"1.– Eu estou sentindo um cheiro de confusão... – Falou Sirius sorrindo marotamente.

– Esse cheiro é de você mesmo, Almofadinhas – Falou Remus fazendo todos rirem enquanto Sirius fazia um bico incrivelmente infantil."

2. Sirius limpou uma lagrima imaginaria no rosto.

– Cara, eu _amo _o Hagrid.

O sorriso de James contagiou Remus, Fred, Jorge e Regulos.

– Sempre soube que você jogava pro lado Pink da força. – Falou James divertido.

Todos os outros soltaram um risinho abafado, enquanto Sirius pulava em cima de James que berrava:

–VEI! EU JÁ TENHO DONA! MERLIMMESALVE!

Fazendo as risadas aumentarem.

06, O Beco Diagonal.

**1. — Mas o que é que o Ministério da Magia faz?**

–-Sabe como é né Harryzinho, ele lava o chão dos lugares públicos...

–- ...É o que mais um _ministro_ faria? – perguntaram os Gêmeos.

Os Marotos riram e aplaudiram os gêmeos.

–- Socorroo!EGGOO SUFFFOCANTEE! - Lily berrou com as mãos no pescoço.

Harry riu e acompanhou mãe.

**2. Era simplesmente incrível para os do passado como o menino não parecia se importar com nada que lhe fosse negativo.**

**3**.–Você estava maluco? Podia ter morrido!-Diziam os pais do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. – E se Hagrid não o segurasse? E se alguma coisa acontecesse? E se...

Harry estava chocado! Hã? Ele estava levando seu primeiro sermão de pais e filho *u* ! Isso era ótimo! Opa! Pera isso era péssimo!

Era otimamente péssimo!

Foi interrompido de seus pensamentos quando um vulto ruivo se jogou nos seus braços, quase choramingando:

–Nunca mais faça isso! Você podia ter se machucado!

Harry, meio desorientado, buscou ajuda com o olhar e achou no próprio pai, que murmurou: "TPM"

Explicado.

07, A Plataforma 9/5.

**1.— Não diga bobagens — repreendeu Tio Válter — Não existe Plataforma Nove e Meia.**

– Oh claro! Porque pode existir uma sociedade bruxa! Mas uma plataforma escondida não! – murmurou Régulus.

**2.** Harry deu um sorriso lindo. Amava a Sra. Weasley como uma mãe! Mas... Agora podia ter a sua! Isso era simplesmente fantástico! Porém os Weasleys sempre estariam em seu coração.

**3.** –Sim sim... Eu já sei... sabe, com sete anos nesse mundo a gente descobre algo... – defendeu-se Harry

–Até coisas que não deveríamos saber! – lembrou Mione

**4.** **— Já sabem em que Casa vão ficar? Andei perguntando e espero ficar na**_**Grifinória**_**, me parece a melhor, ouvi dizer que o próprio Dumbledore foi de lá, mas imagino que a**_**Corvinal**_**não seja muito ruim. Em todo o caso, acho melhor irmos procurar o sapo de Neville. E é melhor vocês se trocarem, sabe, vamos chegar daqui a pouco.**

Novamente Frank precisou respirar.

–UOW!

–Concordo com você sobre as casas. – disse Frank.

–Sei lá, tem bastante gente metida na corvinal. – disse Sírius.

–E muita gente que fica bancando o herói na grifinória. – disse Régulus, como quem não quer nada.

–Mas acho que tem muita gente competitiva demais nas quatro casas. – encerrou Harry.

08, O Chapéu Seletor.

**1.**Gina se sentiu mais calma com o namorado a abraçando... Namorado, como era bom falar isso de novo... Apesar de ela sempre saber que ela e Harry iam voltar.

Não era fácil para ela, ter ficado tão longe de Harry, e sabiam que todos diriam que era bom ela ficar um tempo afastada dele para ele não fazer isso de novo, mas ela tinha certeza que ele não ia fazer.

Porque se não... Ela não iria suportar.

**2.**-Harry...-Imploraram os gêmeos- Por favor nos ajude...

-Mas eu já sou o sócio de vocês lembram?-Perguntou Harry com um sorriso maroto.

-Sim, mas você só se envolve com as partes econômicas...

-Hey, calma,calma- Pediu Sirius- Eu preciso saber no que meu afilhado tá metido.

-Hey que disse que eu sou seu afilhado?-Provocou Harry.

-James, oras bolas- Revidou Sirius, ao que todos riram.

-HEY-Se pronunciou Lily brincado-Eu nunca deixaria Jay colocar você como o padrinho do nosso filho.

-São se tem uma coisa a fazer-Fez suspense James-Harry, Sirius é o não seu padrinho?

-O meu padrinho...-Começou Harry.

Uma gota de água foi ouvida.

-...É...-Completou.

Duas gotas.

-...Sirius-Terminou.

Nenhuma gota, mas vários gritos de felicidade, todo mundo felicitando Sirius ao mesmo tempo, até Reg, que pulou contente, mas não respondeu quando perguntaram porquê.

Ele estava feliz, que se eles voltassem pro tempos deles, e Harry-Sonserino-Mas-Pelo-Chapéu-Grifinório-Potter ficasse salvo, ele poderia mimar muito o pequeno quando James-Chato-Potter saísse.

3. **"Harry cruzou os dedos sob a mesa para dar sorte"**

-O que?- Os sangues-puros perguntaram.

-Gesto trouxa, eles acreditam que isso dá sorte.

Rony olhou horrorizado.

-Que foi Rony?- Perguntou Frank, ao notar do estado do quase amigo.

-Com a sorte dele eu podia ter ido para outra casa.

09, O Mestre das Poções.

**1.–** Tem algo acontecendo. - Sussurou Harry.

– O que? - Hermione sussurrou de volta.

– Não sei.

**2. **– Resuma, Rony.  
–E por que eu não posso explicar? - Falou Hermione.  
– Por que nosso tempo é pouco e eu quero um resumo, não um discurço, sem ofenças, é claro, Mione.

**3.** – Me ajude, Sirius. Temos que deixar esta casa sem rastros.

– Por que?

– Só faça.

– Por que eu?

– Por que você é o melhor.

– Por que?

– Por que o que?

– Por que você está evitando o Prongs?

– Não estou evitando ele, só...Não quero falar disso.

– Por que?

– Um dia você vai saber, só não agora.

– Por que?

Mas ao contrário do que Sirius esperava, Harry riu.

– Você continua igual.

**4** –SNAPE! – Gritou Frank – Olha como trata meu filho! – Disse ele se aproximando perigosamente do sonserino.

–Calma Frank! – Gritou Do. A única que conseguiu controlar sua raiva. – Ele ainda não fez nada! Lembre que ele precisa ler!

Frank baixou a varinha. Mas meteu um soco no nariz de Snape, recebendo aplausos dos homens e Gina.

10, O Duelo a Meia Noite

**1.**** Neville nunca andara de vassoura na vida, porque a avó nunca o deixara chegar perto de uma.**

Frank e Alice trocaram olhares de consolo com o filho.

–Bom, se Neville puxou a mãe... Acho que ela estava certíssima. – Disse James, no que Alice tacou-lhe uma almofada.

– O que você quis dizer com isso Potter? – perguntou Alice.

– Er... nada, afinal, não foi você que derrubou a professora na nossa primeira aula de voo não é?

**2. **– Sonserino de bos...

–JAMES!

–Liberdade de expressão amor!

–unf! Não dê esse tipo de exemplo ao seu FILHO! – Harry corou, e todos os outros seguravam a risada.

–Ele tem a minha idade!

– Não importa! Seja um pai exemplar! Ou não teremos outros filhos jamais! u.u

Dessa vez, as gargalhadas não puderam ser aguentadas. James ficou quieto, parecia um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas.

**3.** –Clima perfeito para voar. – afirmou James.

–Falou o expert no assunto – desdenhou Snape.

– Sabe como é Snape, eu prefiro voar, a ficar trancado numa sala com um kit de química, que parece não fazer muito bem aos cabelos.

**4. **– Aí Lily! Ele tem seu raciocínio pelo menos, estava começando a desconfiar da mãe. – disse Sírius.

– O QUÊ? Tá maluco Black? – Gritou Lily.

– Calma ruiva! Era brincadeira! Ele tem seus olhos, sua calma, seu tudo! – dizia desesperado já que agora tinha uma varinha entre ele e uma ruiva com olhar perigoso.

**5.** – Harry tem um talento enorme de ouvir coisas. – disse Fred.

– Quase tão enorme quanto o de ouvir coisas que o metam em encrencas.

**6.**** — Cala a boca, Draco — retrucou Parvati Patil.**

– Gostei dela, aprovo como peguete filho. – disse James.

–O quê? – disse Harry.

– É, sabe? Uns beijinhos, mas nada de mais, ela não me parece muito... Aguentável... E... – mas foi interrompido por Gina:

– Harry não é muito de "pegar" James, e ela não é mesmo uma garota aguentável. Continue Lene, sim?

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar, e coraram.

James escondeu um sorrisinho, _sabia_ que o gosto por ruivas estava no sangue.

**7.** – Mas ele está no primeiro ano – disse Régulus – Deve ser o jogador mais novo do...

– ... Século – completaram os do presente.

Todos estavam comentando isso muito entusiasmados (com exceção de Snape, como sempre), e Sírius com um sorriso malvado no rosto comenta alto:

–Pois é James, parece que achamos alguém melhor do que você.

O moreno parou o que estava fazendo na hora:

– O quê? Não! Eu com ccerteza sou melhor.

– Não sei... Ele entrou no primeiro ano... E você... Não.

– Isso não importa Almofadinhas, o time já estava completo no meu primeiro ano e...

– Mas a Tia Minnie infringiu uma regra de Hogwarts, e isso só para colocar Harry no time da Grifinória.

Quando James ia responder, com palavras não muito educadas, Dorcas interrompeu:

– NEM VEM! Vamos ler. Outra hora podemos fazer uma pequena... Competição familiar para resolvermos essa questão. – disse sorrindo no que todos concordaram.

11, O Dia das Bruxas.

**1.** _**"Professora Minerva McGonagall".**_

– Tinha que ter assinado Tia Minnie- Disse Lene, e todos, fora os Marotos, encararam ela sem acreditar- Que? Remus e James são meus melhores amigos! E Sirius é meu amigo. A convivência com eles influência!

– Espera! Por que eu sou só seu amigo, e não melhor amigo?- Sirius perguntou.

– Porque eu gosto mais de James e Remus!- Disse Lene.

– Você sabe que gosta mais de mim do que deles, McKinnon- Sirius retrucou.

Lene ficou em silêncio, na verdade Sirius era... Não vou pensar nisso, ela pensou.

**2.** – Isso vai mudar- Prometeu James.

– Já mudou- Respondeu Harry tranquilo.

James ficou, ao mesmo tempo, aliviado e desapontado.

**3**– Potter Júnior é igual a Potter Viado!- Brincou Remus.

– Potter Júnior? Potter viado?- Protestaram James e Harry ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim- Respondeu Remus.

Snape revirou os olhos, porque ele estava ali?

James e Harry se olharam e fizerem um plano silencioso, James levitou uma almofada pela direita e Harry uma pela esquerda. Como foi tudo muito rápido, Remus não teve tempo de reagir.

– Isso foi assustador- Comentou Rony.

– O que?- Perguntou Harry.

– Vocês combinaram um plano sem se falar e ele deu certo, atingido Remus, que é ótimo em DCAT.

Harry e James deram um sorriso Maroto, na mesma hora.

– Somos demais!- Eles gritaram.

**4.**** "Harry viu seu rosto de relance e ficou assustado ao ver que ela estava chorando."**

– Burro- Disse Gina batendo com um livro antigo, que estava perto dela, na cabeça de Harry.

– Ai Gi, sério que você me bateu com...- Harry olhou o título do livro- _Romeu e Julieta_ por causa de eu ficar assustado ao ver que Mione tava chorando?

**5.****O que é que vocês estavam pensando? perguntou a Professora Minerva, com uma fúria reprimida na voz, Harry olhou para Rony, que continuava parado com a varinha no ar. Vocês tiveram sorte de não serem mortos. Por que é que não estão no dormitório?"**

– Ahn.. A gente quis dar um passeio?- Ofereceu Rony.

– Eles não estavam na hora do jantar?- Ofereceu Sirius.

– A gente achou o dormitório lotado?- Ofereceu Harry.

– Eles se perderam?- Até Remus falou.

– Eles vieram me avisar do trasgo?- Ofereceu a quase-verdade Mione.

**6.**– Gina- Pediu Mione baixinho- Me empresta _Romeu e Julieta_?

– Sim, claro- Disse a ruiva com um sorriso maldoso.

PLAF.

O livro foi na cabeça de Rony.

AIIIII!

A morena deu um sorriso e devolveu o livro pra Gina.

12, Quadribol.

**1**– Eu leio- Disse surpreendentemente Alice, ela sabia que os mais próximos estavam todos muito preocupados com o feitiço que Harry levou, não que ela não estivesse preocupada, mas eles, ela pode sentir, eram a família de Harry. Sim, os amigos também, talvez até mais, por causa dos anos que Harry viveu sem os pais.

Harry amava os pais, e queria o melhor para eles, queria viver junto deles, mas, os anos que eles não estiveram com ele, eram insubstituíveis. E desses 16 anos ausentes, os amigos tinham estados em 7 anos, sete anos inesquecíveis pelo visto. Não é fácil esquecer ou perdoar dezesseis anos de ausência, por mais que Harry pareça ser o que mais entedia de sacrifícios, ele era humano e sofreu muito pela ausência dos pais.

Claro que ele amava todos, mas seus amigos era parte de sua família, sua verdadeira família, que agora tinha James, Lily, Sirius, Remus e Regulus também. Era como Sirius, que também tinha os amgos como família, mas conseguiu encaixar nela duas pessoas da família mesmo (Andromeda e Regulus).

**2.** – Cuidado para não cair- Alertou Sirius, paternalmente.

– Hum... Sirius? Já passou.

Sirius corou.

SIRIUS "EU ME ACHO" BLACK COROU! Preparem-se! O MUNDO VAI ACABAR!

– Tá corado é Sirius?- Implicou Lene.

Sirius deu um olhar maligno a Marlene McKinnon.

– Calada McKinnon.

**3.**** "Snape e Filch estavam lá dentro sozinhos."**

– IMAGENS MENTAIS HORRÍVEIS HARRY!- Gritaram os gêmeos.

Snape ficou verde ao imaginar ele e... Não. Ia. Acontecer.

– Eu. Não. Sou. Gay- Snape falou.

A maioria pareceu acreditar.

**4.** ** "****Harry decidiu contar a verdade."**

– Um bom caminho, filho- Disse Fred imitando um padre que ele vira com o pai uma vez.

– Então porque você não o segue?- Provocou Harry.

– Eu disse que era um bom, eu não disse que era o melhor.

13, O Espelho de Ojesed.

**1.** – Vocês não perdem uma! – admirou-se Frank.

Os marotos empinaram o nariz. Eles também pegariam no pé de um professorzinho desses.

– Sinto cheiro de ciúmes – cantarolou Lene

– Os marotos sabem que são os melhores Lene. – disse Sírius "modestamente".

– Claro afinal isso é óbvio – disseram os gêmeos.

Os marotos sorriram junto com os gêmeos, e os cinco disseram em uníssono:

– Nós.

Olhares desconfiados.

– Vocês? – disseram juntos de novo. – Não! Nós! – eles pareciam uma só pessoa. – NÓS! Vocês não!

– PAREM! – gritaram Mione, Lily, Alice e Dorcas.

Calaram-se.

– Os cinco são ótimos marotos, que poderiam fazer marotices ainda melhores se se juntassem ao invés de ficarem discutindo isso! – disse Frank cansado, no que levou uma almofadada de Alice.

– Você ficou doido? Olha a ideia que acabou de dar a eles! – disse Aly apontando os cinco que trocavam olhares cúmplices.

– Fodeu.

**2.**** Era verdade que Harry não ia voltar à Rua dos Alfeneiros para o Natal.**

– VIVA! \Õ/ - gritou O Eleito. Todos o encararam, porque... Bem, é estranho ver alguém pular em cima da mesa e comer a dançar aquela dancinha egípcia... Ok.

– Tudo bem Harry? – Mione perguntou cautelosamente.

O moreno reparando no que fez. Desceu da mesa, sentou e apenas disse:

– Esse povo louco não é? Unf' o que fazer com eles? Então Neville? Continue!

Todos estavam assustados... Ele tinha dupla-personalidade? O.o

**3.**– Cof, cof, curioso, cof, cof – tossiu Remus.

– Cof, cof, os amigos se ferram junto com o Potter, cof, cof – ajudou Sírius.

– Cof, cof, obrigado por me animar cachorro, cof, cof – disse Remus.

– Cof, cof, as ordens lobinho cof, cof

– Cof, cof, isso irrita, cof, cof – disse Lene.

–- Cof,cof então não faça u.u ,cof,cof – terminaram os outros dois.

**4.**** bilhete assinado por um professor para consultar qualquer livro reservado e ele sabia que nenhum jamais lhe daria o bilhete.**

– Ou você pode simplesmente usar a capa! – disse James. - Mas... Pera... OPA OPA OPA! PARO A PLHAÇADA! TODO MUNDO QUIETO SEM SAIR DO LUGAR.

Snape e Régulus reviraram os olhos, e o resto olhou o moreno com expressões de curiosidade, ou dúvida de chamar ou não uma equipe do hospício.

– O que que foi viado? – perguntou Sírius.

– É CERVO! Caramba! É tão difícil entender?

– Ok, ok... Mas o que foi JAMES? _Viado_ – disse Sírius murmurando a última parte.

– Eu ouvi... Mas enfim... CADÊ MINHA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDADE? D:

Todos do passado franziram o cenho... Mas os do presente que não sabiam da capa olharam para James confusos. Harry explicou:

– Ela aparece depois... É uma capa de invisibilidade... Hum... Só que não é como as normais.

– É só um feitiço poderoso Harry ¬¬

– Não Mione! Tenho certeza que é realmente uma das relíquias...

– Isso não existe!

Todos acompanhavam a discussão dos amigos como se estivessem vendo uma partida de ping-pong.

**5.** – Poderiam dar uma poção do sono para ela... – murmurou Sírius.

– BLACK! NÃO SE ATREVA A INCENTIVAR MEU FILHO DESSA MANEIRA! – gritou Lily se jogando em cima de Sírius e o enchendo de tapas e socos.

O moreno de olhos azuis nem pôde gritar para não chamá-lo de Black, ou comentar que a ruiva batia como um garoto, ou que suas mãos REALMENTE pesavam... Precisou ser socorrido por James e Remus, e muitas risadas de todos, juntamente com um sorrisinho irônico de Snape, cujo preferiu ignorar.

**6.** – É. Ele pode ser o salvador do mundo bruxo, mas se ele tivesse que jogar xadrez para isso... tudo estaria perdido – disse Rony dramaticamente no que muitos riram.

– Tão ruim assim? – perguntou Remus, que adorava o jogo.

– Muito. u.u

– E você é bom? – perguntou James, sentindo aquela coisinha de quando dizem defeitos de seus filhos.

O ruivo sorriu orgulhoso, jogar xadrez era uma coisa que ele era bom, e se orgulhava muito.

– Sim. – respondeu simplesmente no que os do presente concordaram relutantes.

– PROVE – desafiou Sírius. – Jogue contra o Aluado.

– Quando, onde, que horas? – disse o ruivo estreitando os olhos.

– Não sei, veremos, a gente marca – "respondeu" Sírius.

– Ok, a gente faz um dia desses, ainda temos o desafio de quadribol do James e do Harry.

E apertaram as mãos como se para confirmar o desafio.

Aí você lembra que ninguém pediu nada para Remus que assistia tudo com uma expressão confusa.

**7.** – LOL SUÉTER WEASLEY! – os Weasley, Mione e Harry gritaram felizes. – Os mais quentinhos, feito com mais amor e carinhooooooo – cantaram.

– Exclusividade dos que mamãe Weasley gosta u.u se você não tem, não terá de outra pessoa. – disse Jorge com voz de vendedor.

**8.** – MINHA CAPINHA *-* QUE LINDA GENTE QUE LINDA *-*

Sírius pulou na mesinha junto ao amigo e o imitou, dizendo:

– Meu amigo! Que gay gente que gay *-*.

**9.** – Que triste fim para um ser vivo... – comentou Fred.

– Ser jantar para aquela gata... – completou... Remus.

...

...

...

JORGE CADE VOCÊ MEU FILHO? O_O

Este estava sentado só olhando. Ninguém riu. Remus estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. E Fred estava muito surpreso. O Lobinho querou o silêncio:

–Que foi?

– V-você... Você completou o que Fred disse! – disse Sírius. – Seu traíra! Não vá para o lado deles! Ç.Ç

– Tá louco? Eu só completei o que ele falou. Sabe... Um MAROTO – Remus gritou essa parte – Não me importa que vocês sejam orgulhosos e teimosos. Os garotos são verdadeiros marotos.

Os gêmeos tinham grandes sorrisos no rosto. Estavam orgulhosos.

– Mas eles podem estar tentando roubar nosso lugar! – disse James com um beicinho.

Todos riram.

– Vocês são nossa inspiração *-* - disseram os gêmeos em uníssono.

James e Sírius sorriram.

– Nós somos foda mesmo. Lindos, gatos, gostosos, irresistíveis...

– ... modestos. – terminou Lene.

– PRINCIPALMENTE! – disseram os dois.

– Convencidos ¬¬ - disse Lily.

– Apenas realista amor, apenas realistas. – disse James.

– Mas voltando ao assunto. – disse Remus. – Eu proponho uma aliança marota. U_U entre Os Marotos e Os Gêmeos. Marotos?

– Ok... '-' – disseram os três.

– Gêmeos? – disse Remus.

– Sim né '-'

– Ok O/ - terminou Remus. E os cinco apertaram as mãos.

**10.** – Ok... Mione? Pode resumir a 'guerra' até aqui?

– Hum... Claro. Vejamos... – começou a Morena.

"Após todos verem que Voldemort de fato retornou, ele começou a agir para tomar o poder, no sexto livro vocês vão ver seu plano... Mas Dumbledore morreu... O assassino não importa agora." – Mione não deixou ninguém interrompê-la, apesar do espanto pela notícia da morte do diretor –" Harry e Dumbledore descobriram que Voldemort criou Horcrux, que é um encantamento das trevas, onde a pessoa bota partes de sua alma em objetos. Então, Harry, Rony e eu não voltamos para completar nosso sétimo ano em Hogwarts, e fomos à busca das horcrux... E estamos! Nós já destruímos três e temos mais uma conosco, sem ter como destruir. Invadimos Gringotes... Para pegar mais uma. E fugimos montados num dragão prisioneiro, pulamos dele num rio, nadamos até a terra firme, e..."

– Então. – Harry assumiu a narrativa. – Nós estávamos discutindo que deve ter uma em Hogwarts, e do nada, uma caixinha caiu na minha cabeça, eu pensava que era algo importante... Mas quando abri só havia uma carta com 'SECRET' gravado ao redor. Aqui está. – terminou entregando um envelope para Lily, que leu em voz alta:

"**Para: Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Fred Weasley, Jorge Weasley, Gina Pot Weasley, Neville Longbotton.**

**Suas vidas correm grande perigo, como há muito tempo acontece. Vamos tentar ajuda-los a melhorar sua vida. É confuso, mas confiem em nós.**

**Harry, essa carta vai transportar você, Rony e Mione para a casa dos Granger, os outros vão estar lá, após essa 'chave de portal' ser ativada.**

**Vocês se encontrarão com Lily Evans, James Potter, Alice Lusy¹, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin e Sirius Black.**

**Sabemos que eles estão mortos em seu tempo, mas nós faremos com que vocês os encontrem para ler seus livros, Harry Potter.**

**Os livros que contam sobre sua vida.**

**Não julgue ninguém antes de ter certeza de tudo! Termine os livros! Vocês devem todos ficar juntos, se não o elo do tempo-contrario será rompido.**

**Enquanto lerem, o tempo lá fora estará lento, vocês devem ser discretos.**

**A vida de todos depende disto, Harry Potter.**

**Descanse sua busca. Isto é mais importante.**

**A.P, J.P e L.P"**

14, Nicolau Flamel

**1.**– NÃÃÃOOO! VOCÊ PODERIA USAR PARA TANTAS COISAS! – choramingou James. Sirius e Marlene assentiram, Snape revirou os olhos.

– James! Não incentive seu filho a...

– Ah, por favor Lily – resmungou...Remus?! – Ele é uma criança, ele merece se divertir depois de tudo, não é?

Lily bufou. O que era aquilo!? Todos juntos para acabar com ela!?

Sirius enxugou uma lagrima imaginaria.

– Você consegue imaginar como seria o mundo se Harry fosse do mesmo ano que os gêmeos?

Os olhos dos Marotos e dos gêmeos brilharam, enquanto as meninas e Ron estremeceram.

Harry riu.

– Seria um pesadelo! – exclamou Gina.

– Uma façanha. – suspiraram Fred e Jorge.

**2.** A boca de todos se abriram de horror, mas Harry falou indiferente:

–- Toda felicidade está proposta a um sofrimento.

Lily se entregou ao choro nos braços de James, a quanto sofrimento seu filho tinha passado!?

Marlene e Remus observavam Harry com certa curiosidade, Marlene observava o jeito que sua testa estava franzida levemente, e Remus, a postura forte e decidida do garoto.

Snape olhou para o garoto pelo canto dos olhos, embora não gostasse dele, não achava que alguém merecia isso... _Ah espera, eu estou sentindo pena do Potter!?_ Balançou a cabeça para esquecer isso.

**3.** – O que está acontecendo Mione? – perguntou Rony.

– Não sei!

– Você sempre sabe de tudo!

– MAS EU NÃO SEI DROGA!

**4.** – Isso não é comportamento que se tenha – disse James com seu tom de capitão – Exite hora certa para brincar!

– Olha quem fala! – disse Sírius. – Você vivia fazendo manobras idiotas pra tentar impressionar a Lily!

**5.** – Por que eu faria isso? – perguntou Snape irônico.

– Porque – começou Sírius. – Você é um velho deprimido em abstinência sexual.

Todos riram, menos Snape.

– Eu tenho a mesma idade que você!

– É, mas eu APARENTO ter minha idade, e APROVEITO ela, sexualmente falando.

– Como se você soubesse muito da minha vida sexual Black.

– Como se eu QUISESSE saber algo dela, Snape. E Black é o Rég-rég ali, eu sou um Potter.

Mas risadas foram ouvidas após o apelido de Régulus, que corou furiosamente, mas parecia meio magoado.

– É tão ruim assim admitir um laço de sangue comigo "Potter"? – perguntou olhando para Sírius.

– Não é isso Rég, você sabe que eu não tenho nada contra você, é com aquela família...

– VOCÊ É DAQUELA FAMÍLIA! E EU SOU DAQUELA FAMÍLIA!

– Mas você é diferente deles!

– DÁ PRA PARAR COM ISSO? EU ACREDITAVA NAS MESMAS COISAS DELES ATÉ UNS DIAS ATRÁS!

–Mas você mudou!

– Foda-se! Pensa que é legal ouvir seu irmão mais velho, que você sempre quis ser parecido, com tanta corajem e tal... Dizendo que sente VERGONHA de pertencer à família? Vergonha de ser seu parente?

Sírius ficou calado, e todos estavam apenas olhando a briga entre os irmãos.

– Pois saiba que não é legal, porque apesar de tudo, nós somos sua família, e por mais que não tenha amor de muitos com você, não sou só eu que gostava de você – Pôs fim Régulus. – E tem mais...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar seu discurso, pois Sírius o abraçou dizendo:

– Desculpa ok? Eu tenho orgulho de você, você é meu irmão mais novo, nunca iria querer nenhum tipo de mal para você... Eu sei que fui um imaturo sempre falando mal da família... Mas na maioria das vezes é apenas brincadeira...

Os irmãos Black se encararam, sorriram e sentaram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**6.** – QUEM FOI O FILHO DE UMA P...

– FRANK! – gritou Alice. – Não se rebaixe! – e virando-se para o filho perguntou com uma voz mega doce: - Quem foi o filho de uma mulher que ganha dinheiro em troca de serviços corporais que fez isso com você?

**7.**** Harry inesperadamente dera um mergulho espetacular, que provocou exclamações e vivas da torcida.**

– Filho de quem né? – perguntou James-Modéstia-Fugiu-De-Mim-Potter.

– Da Lily. – disseram todos do passado, deixando James emburrado.

15, Noberto, o Dragão Norueguês.

**1.** - Desisto- Rony cedeu.

- Ganhamos! Já que você desistiu, ganhamos!_We are the champions - my friends/__And we'll keep on fighting/Till the end_- Cantaram os gêmeos, Mione e Gina.

_(Tradução: Nós somos os campeões - Meus amigos/E nós continuaremos lutando/Até o fim)_

A sala explodiu em risadas.

**2.** - Granger- Lily falou com carinho - Eu sei que você quis ajudar esses dois bobocas, mas... Se eles não querem fazer isso... Você não pode fazer nada, para eles.

Hermione corou.

- Ela me chamou de babaca? - Harry perguntou para Rony baixinho.

- Obrigada Lily, mas agora eu já amadureci - Hermione disse.

- Também né? Passou anos...- Sirius falou.

- BLACK!- Lene gritou.

**3.**** "Vocês ficaram malucos?"**

- Eles nasceram malucos, Mione - Gina falou com ar triste.

- HEY! Eu sou seu namorado e ele seu irmão! - Chorou Harry, brincando.

- É... Tenho que rever com quem eu ando...

**4.**** "O que faz na biblioteca?"**

- Passeando- Snape disse com sarcasmo, e Lily riu.

Momento tenso, em que todos pensavam no que tinha acontecido: Lily tinha rido de uma "piada" de Snape.

James refletiu se Lily ainda queria ser amiga de Ranhoso. Ele esperava que não, só que mal sabia ele que ele iria mudar de ideia.

**5.** - Poso cantar mais não?- Sirius perguntou, ofendido.

- Hum... Não pode- Lene disse com um sorriso malvado.

- Lene vai se ferrar- Sirius disse "amigavelmente".

- Só se você vier junto - Provocou ela.

**6.** - Hey cara!- James chamou o amigo- 'Tá tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo... É só que... Livros não são meu forte.

James sorriu.

- Nem o meu.

**7.** - Lógico- Disse Regulus e Sirius concordou sorrindo.

- Como você sabe?- Hermione perguntou espantada.

- O título do livro é Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, e se essa conversa apareceu no livo no final (quase), é claro que vai ter alguma coisa a ver com a pedra, direta ou indiretamente.

Silêncio.

**8.**** "Não havia sentido em perder tempo com rodeios."**

- Isso mesmo!- Disse Lene, ainda rindo.

Gina, não aguentando mais, por causa do seu sangue Weasley, puxou Harry para um beijo.

Os Marotos assobiaram.

_Dois minutos depois..._

- Será que a gente devia lembrar a eles que a gente ainda está aqui?- Perguntou Neville.

- Sim, OH POTTER LARGA MINHA IRMÃ- Gritou Rony.

**9.** - É a vida né...- Começou Fred.

-... Uns guardam segredo- Continuou Jorge.

-... E outros descobrem...- Fred continuou.

-... Fazer o que?- Terminou Jorge.

**10.** - Com certeza!- Falaram juntos Sirius, Regulus e James.

James encarou Regulus.

- Merlin! Agora eu estou falando igual a Sonserinos!

- JAMES!- Gritou Harry. A afeição que Regulus tinha era reciproco.

- Harry!

- ELE É UMA PESSOA, ALIÁS UMA PESSOA MUITO BOA! Então não fale com ele assim.

**11.****"E quando sai, esta****va cantando uma****canção de ninar."**

- Mentira!

- VERDADE!

- Mentira!- Dorcas falou

- Verdade!

- Eu já disse que acredito!- Dorcas falou.

16, A Floresta Proibida.

**1.** – Voltou a me chamar de pai?

– Não é isso, é que eu não estou acostumado...

– E VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU TÔ ACOSTUMADO A CONHECER UM MENINO 'DO FUTURO' QUE DIZ SER MEU FILHO?! ACREDITE: NÃO ESTOU! NÃO É NORMAL... Mas eu recebi você, eu já amo você, eu sinto que você é meu filho mesmo, mas alguma coisa em você mudou no momento em que você voltou daquela 'ida ao mercado'.

E Harry sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. Mas nada impediu ele de surpreender-se ao ver lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de James.

– Pai?

– Agora com a guerra, que está praticamente no começo na nossa época, eu não dormia direito Harry, com medo, medo de acordar um dia e ver que estávamos sendo atacados, de perder Padfoot, Moony, Lily... Qualquer pessoa especial pra mim, e nesses últimos dias eu andava muito preocupado, e super protetor, Padfoot estava pegando muito no meu pé por causa disso – disse com um sorriso cansado. – Eu evitava levá-los para lugares perigosos, Hogsmeade? Só onde era seguro. Acho que eu sou mesmo um covarde.

**2.** – Boa noite pai. – e o maroto foi em direção a porta da cozinha – Ah, e... Pai? – James parou e virou-se para o filho. – Não precisa esconder essa garrafa de FireWisky de mim, ok? – terminou piscando maroto, e James deu um sorriso sem graça e foi para seu quarto.

**3.** – Mas claro! – começou Fred interrompendo a leitura.

– Quem odiaria a nós? – Continuou Jorge.

– Os mais lindos... – Fred.

–... Espertos... – Jorge.

–... Engraçados... – Fred.

–... Maravilhosos... – Jorge.

–... E modestos gêmeos de Hogwarts? – terminaram os dois.

Todos os outros apenas reviraram os olhos, mas era preciso esperar Fred para continuar a leitura.

– Mas não se preocupe Harry, um dia você consegue.- disse Fred

– É Harry, sabe, o jeito é... – Disse Jorge.

– CALEM A BOCA E LEIAM LOGO ESSE LIVRO – gritou Lily.

– Unf, viu só Fred? Você não agrada o público, eu assumo daqui. – disse Jorge tirando o livro das mãos do irmão e continuando a leitura.

**4.** – NÃO! – gritou Dorcas.

– Deu tudo certo no final – disse Neville.

– Eu sei, foi só pra dar emoção mesmo.

**5.** – Sírius Black! Pare de levar meu filho para o mau caminho! – avisou Lily.

– Esse negócio de mau exemplo ou más companhias é tudo viajem de vocês – disse Sírius – cada um vai pro caminho que quiser, não tem essa de influências, tu segue quem tu bem entender, tu tem que saber o que é melhor pra ti, não adianta em nada ficar botando a culpa em amigos e tal.

**6.**** — Quem está ai? — chamou Hagrid — Apareça. Estou armado!**

– Que irritante essa mania que as pessoas tem. – disse Rony – Se eu fosse um assassino, ou um ladrão, ou qualquer coisa assim, e estivesse escondido, eu não iria me revelar, só porque alguém pediu quem é, ou se tem alguém aqui! – e bufou.

17, No Alçapão.

**1.** –- ENTÃO VAMOS DESCOBRIR POR QUE O HARRY NÃO CONSEGUE DORMIR! – gritou Sirius

– AWWNN,O Harryzito...

–-... Anda tendo...

–-... Pesadelos?

Falaram os gêmeos, o rosto de Harry escureceu.

– Ou anda tendo sonhos safadinhos – cantarolou Sírius maliciosamente, no que Harry se engasgou com a saliva, enquanto muitos riram.

– EU TINHA 11 ANOS! – gritou desesperado, e corado.

**2.** –-Bem... Pensando bem, Harry, nenhuma criança normal estaria tão preocupada com a Pedra como você.- disse Alice.

–- Está me chamando de anormal? – Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

–-Er...

Harry riu acompanhado dos outros, enquanto o rosto de Alice ficava mais vermelho.

**3.** –- Claro que não. – riu Frank.

–- Eu te chamaria de anormal se você não fizesse... NÃO PERA.

Harry revirou os olhos, sorrindo, para Alice.

— Foi muito mais fácil do que pensei — comentou Hermione,

–- Então a prova foi difícil?

–- Não muito, só cansativa... Mas bem, todos sabem como Hermione é.

Hermione corou e jogou uma almofada em Harry, o que fez Lily dar um pulo para longe e no instante seguinte Harry estava todo pintado de rosa.

Primeira reação do grupo: 'WTF'

Segunda reação do grupo: 'O HARRY TA ROSA!HAHAHAHAHAHA'

Terceira reação do grupo: 'Essa mansão me assusta'

Quarta reação do grupo (leia-se Ranhoso): 'Será que eu posso ler?'

**5.** – Lá vem ele – disse Rony revirando os olhos.

– Lá vem ele com o quê? – perguntou Dorcas.

– Querer fazer as coisas perigosas sozinho, para 'nos poupar' – respondeu Mione com voz de tédio.

Harry ficou emburrado, enquanto vários reviravam os olhos.

**6.** – Os Potter têm talento natural para qualquer coisa Harry, claro que você conseguiria tocar uma flauta – disse James, no que todos, menos Harry e James, reviraram os olhos.

**7.**– Oi?

– Quê?

– Como?

18, O Homem de Duas Caras.

**1.** COMO? SEM TIQUE? EU ASSISTI ELE COM TIQUE O ANO TODO E NA REALIDADE ELE NÃO TEM TIQUE?- reclamou Jorge.

- ESTOU TRAÍDO! – choramingou Fred.

- Um absurdo! – falaram juntos.

**2.** - Obrigado Snape. Eu sei que você teve seus motivos para me salvar, dentre eles que eu sou seu aluno, mas, mesmo assim, você foi muito nobre, deixando de lado a sua rixa com meu pai para me salvar – falou Harry – Poucos teriam coragem de fazer isso.

Snape assentiu.

- Potter, eu sei que não devo gostar muito de você no futuro, mas isso não faz com que eu queira você morto- falou Snape.

Harry assentiu.

- Eu... Será que nós somos capazes de esquecer o passado por um tempo... Trégua?- disse.

Lily sentiu que seus olhos já estavam com lágrimas.

- Trégua- concordou Snape.

**3.** - Óbvio que eu já suspeitava de Quirrel, afinal, eu sou um gênio.

- Modéstia, a gente vê por aqui. – disse James.

Todos reviraram os olhos.

- O sujo falando do mal lavado. - disse Sírius.

- E a sujeira falando dos outros dois. – disse Remus.

- OK, OK! Chega! Entendemos, agora, continue, por favor, Harry.

**4.** — **Vi o senhor e Snape na floresta. — falou de um fôlego só.**

- Verdade – disse Sírius – aquela cena na floresta, hein Ranhoso?

- Vá se autofecundar Black.

- Chateado com seus planos.

— **Sei — disse Quirrell indiferente,**

- Poxa! Eu achei que ele guardaria aquela noite para sempre no coração! E as juras de amor que vocês fizeram?

**5. **- Calma Harry, isso é outra herança de seu pai – disse Sírius, como lamento.

- Não vamos esquecer quem é melhor aluno que quem aqui almofadinhas. – alertou James.

- Claro viado, a Lily e o Remus são os melhores, oras.

James revirou os olhos, mas não podia negar.

- Harry- disse Lily – Você não é burro, querido. Muitos adultos não desconfiaram de Quirrell e tenho certeza que todos os professores, apesar de alguns não quererem admitir, quiseram saber da sua ida ao beco diagonal. Todos os detalhes.

Harry assentiu para a mãe, contente. Não tinha pensado nisso.

- E Sirius, querido, você está certo. Eu e Remus somos os melhores alunos- falou Lily.

Lily piscou para Sirius.

James bufou.

**6**. - Eu já falei e repito: psicólogo- falou Remus.

- Cada louco com as suas manias né – disse Dorcas.

Remus e Dorcas coraram.

**7**. - Porque esse é meu garotão! Foda que nem o pai! – disse James bagunçando os cabelos do filho.

- Er... Pontas? Você sabe que ele está do seu tamanho... Não sabe?

O que era verdade, os dois Potters estavam exatamente da mesma altura, o que deixava a imagem de um tratando o outro como bebê um tanto... Engraçada.

- Fazer o quê... – disse James. – Eles crescem rápido. – terminou fingindo secar uma lágrima.

**8.**** o rosto mais horrível que Harry já vira.**

Os gêmeos estavam com expressões idênticas e pensativas nas faces.

- Ok, o que foi? – disse Sírius, como sempre, impaciente.

Mas ao invés de responder, Fred e Jorge ficaram em pé em um instante, parecendo achar a resposta para um problema realmente difícil para a humanidade.

- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO HAVIA CONHECIDO A TIA MURIEL! – gritaram em sincronia.

- Hã? – disseram todos.

- Harry! – disse Fred apontando para o moreno – Você ainda não conhece a Tia Muriel, pelo menos não o Harry desse livro!

- Por isso esse era o rosto mais horrível que você já vira! – continuou Jorge – É a única resposta. – terminou como se fosse um gênio.

**9.** Lily apertou a mão do namorado, como se dissesse: realmente me salvou até o último minuto, meu herói. Bom, SE Lily fosse de falar isso, o aperto foi mais como: Obrigada. Eu te amo, mesmo você sendo convencido.

**10.** -Harry – disse Lily, virando-se para o filho – Se você estiver seguro, acredite, eu não morri em vão, você é uma das coisas mais importantes pra mim! Eu te amo muito, nunca pense que você é o culpado da morte minha e do seu pai, nós te amamos, e faríamos qualquer coisa no mundo para te ver feliz e saudável. – Terminou, e James assentiu para confirmar que ele também pensava assim.

Harry abraçou os pais, muito emocionado com isso, ele queria mais do que tudo mudar o destino que eles tiveram, ele queria ter tempo para conviver com sua família, queria ter tempo para realmente ter uma família, para o amar, repreender, dar carinho, e coisas de família, e agora ele podia, ele faria de tudo para que conseguisse!

James transfigurou aquele sofá para poder dar lugar à três pessoas, e assim a família Potter ficou unida ali, feliz e viva.

**11.**- Harry! Quer ir comigo ao local branco, com um tiozinho bem legal, ele vai te examinar rapidinho, e depois vamos tomar sorvete, que tal?- Mione falou.

- Eu não sou louco, Mione- resmungou Harry- E não, eu não vou. Eu sei que o é um psicólogo.

12. - Nana nina não, caro amigo, Sírius Black nunca se apaixona.

- Será Black? – disse Marlene chegando perto dos dois amigos.

- Er... Claro, afinal...

- Ok, se você diz. – disse a morena, e saiu, com um sorrisinho irônico.

Bem, eu vou imitar a Gi e chamar os gêmeos, mas é só rapidinho.

- O FRED! O JORGE!

- O que você quer criatura? - Jorge perguntou carinhoso.

- Saber porque vocês disseram que as autoras tem problemas mentais.

- Nunca falamos isso!- Mentiram os gêmeos.

- Okay, deixa, mas agradeçam aos leitores daqui.

- DE NOVO? E porque nós?- Reclamou Fred.

- Simplesmente, porque eu esqueci vocês na imagem dos Agradecimentos e vocês tinham que aparecer.

Fred e Jorge fecharam a cara.

- Você acha mesmo que a gente vai te ajudar, depois de você esquecer a gente?- Fred perguntou.

- Sim, meu caro Fred, simplesmente porque eu posso tentar fazer Gi gostar de você.

- ENFIM! Adoramos a presença de vocês em Lendo Harry Potter 1- Disseram os gêmeos, depois de um leve empurrão de Fred.

- Nós também!- Gritaram os Marotos.

Sandy: Isso é o fim?

Danny: Claro que não. Isso é apenas o começo. (Filme: Grease - Nos tempos da brilhantina).

PS: Pareço alguém que está desistindo da fic?~le piscadinha marota.

1= Três são também as coisas que o orador deve observar: Que instruam, que comova, que agrade.


End file.
